Escuadrón sombra
by Yaiba Akatsuki
Summary: Tierra… un planeta habitado por una raza conflictiva, un ser cuya naturaleza violenta y destructiva, ha provocado que su mundo y ellos mismos mueran a causa de tantas guerras y todo por su pensamiento egoísta y ansias de poder.Celestia al conocer el destino de este mundo, viajó como misionera de paz a este planeta, pero por desgracia fue secuestrada y su paradero es incierto.
1. El mensajero

**Capítulo 1: El mensajero.**

Era una mañana tranquila en el pueblo, y un día como todos los demás en la estación de trenes del tranquilo Poniville arribó un tren proveniente del Imperio de Cristal, abriendo sus puertas dejando salir de este tanto turistas de cristal como ponis de las otras razas que deseaban conocer así fuera por fuera el majestuoso castillo de la princesa de la amistad. Pero entre el grupo de ponis que bajaban de los vagones salió uno que no tenía planes de turista en el pequeño pueblo, era un pony de tierra de pelaje color gris niebla, crin larga de color negro y ojos de color rojo como la sangre, su mirada era seria, fría, sin expresión ni emoción alguna. Y su cutie mark era una luna creciente con alas en los costados y una estrella sostenida arriba de la luna, (el logo de la república lunar). Este pony dio unos pasos saliendo del vagón mostrando que en sus patas traseras llevaba puesto unas extrañas botas de metal un poco anchas de color negro que le cubrían la mitad de sus patas y en su pata derecha delantera tenía un brazalete de color negro con unas runas marcadas en el. El pony observó la estación de trenes como si estuviera buscando a alguien ya que solamente miraba hacia los lados y de vez en cuando se rascaba su frente, duró dos minutos haciendo este movimiento hasta que por fin se decidió en abandonar esta estación, pero su viaje fue bloqueado por una pony de pelaje color rosa al igual que su esponjada melena que se le pegó a él en la cara para que este viera sus enormes ojos de color azul.

\- ¿si, puedo ayudarla?…- preguntó este pony manteniendo su expresión seria, de hecho ni se sorprendió en tener a esta yegua tan cerca de él.

\- ¿tú eres nuevo?, ¿debes de ser nuevo?, ¡claro que eres nuevo!… obvio que eres nuevo, porque acabas de salir de la estación de trenes, te vi salir del tren y como conozco a todos los ponis del pueblo me dije a mi misma… mi misma, él es nuevo ya que no lo había visto antes… ¿cierto, que eres nuevo por aquí?… claro que eres nuevo, tengo muy buena memoria y conozco a todos los que aquí viven…-hablaba esta pony una y otra vez, sus palabras prácticamente no tenían sentido para el semental que permanecía con su misma expresión… fría y sin emoción. Después de que está pony hablara, hablara y hablara, su único movimiento fue arquear una ceja- y es por eso que conozco a todos los ponis del pueblo, pero permíteme presentarme…

\- ¿eres adicta al azúcar o algo por el estilo?…

\- si lo dices porque mi melena huele a algodón de azúcar no, no lo soy… ¡o bueno sí, sí lo soy!… trabajo en una repostería pero eso será tema para otra ocasión- la pony rosada dio unos pasos hacia atrás para darle algo de espacio a el semental que la miraba como ella se alejaba para luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire- ¡hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, es un gusto conocerte, y seas bienvenido a Ponyville!… ¿te gustan los pasteles? a mí fascina los pasteles ¿te gustan las fiestas? ¡a mí emocionan las fiestas! ¿quieres ser mí amigo? ¡a mí me gustaría ser tú amiga!- preguntó eso de una forma tan rápida que para otro pony le hubiera costado un rato comprender lo que había dicho o fuera el mayor de los casos hacerla repetir sus preguntas pero…

\- responderé tus preguntas en el mismo orden que me las hiciste: gusto en conocerla, gracias por la bienvenida, no me gustan, no me gusta, tal vez…- después de pronunciar estas palabras el semental comenzó a alejarse de la pony rosada mientras que ella puso una cara de no haber entendido nada y trataba de procesar las respuestas que esté pony le había dicho, sacudió su cabeza y observó por donde él se había marchado.

\- ¡espera!…- galopó tras de él ya que había algo que no le encaja muy bien con sus respuestas, el pony dobló la esquina de una casa y en cuando Pinkie llegó hasta allí él ya no se encontraba- pero… ¿a donde fue?…- se preguntaba mirando en todas las direcciones viendo a otros ponis galopando tranquilamente.

.

.

\- ¿qué es eso Twilight?- preguntó el dragón a la alicornio color lavanda ya que se veía muy seria mientras leía una carta proveniente del Imperio de Cristal, últimamente las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas y ni siquiera el cutie map les daba misiones para que ellas acudieran.

\- si Spike estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?…

\- porque estás seria más de lo normal… ¿dime que ocurre?- la alicornio soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver al pequeño dragón.

\- acabo de recibir una carta de la princesa Cadence donde dice que ayer en la noche alguien burló por completo la seguridad del palacio, ingresando hasta la alcoba de ella y de mi hermano sin ser visto por ningún guardia.

\- ¡por Celestia!, ¡¿están bien?!- exclamó muy exaltado el pequeño dragón- pero ¿lograron capturarlo?.

\- no, no pudieron… fue demasiado ágil, cuando pusieron en aviso a la guardia este evadía los ataques fácilmente.

\- tuvo que haber sido un unicornio con buen conocimiento en magia ¿no lo crees?.

\- de hecho Spike no fue ni un unicornio ni un pegaso, fue un pony de tierra.

\- ¡¿un pony de tierra?!…

\- así es Spike, ese pony fue capaz de burlar toda la seguridad del palacio, entrar hasta la alcoba real con el pretexto de que era un mensajero, y allí tuvo un enfrentamiento con mí hermano antes de que el resto de la guardia llegara, y aún así logro escapar, pero… gracias a Celestia que Flurry Heart está aquí.

\- ¿por que lo dices?… ¡¿no me digas que él?!…

\- así es Spike, según lo que Cadence dice, es que él al ser ignorado entró a la habitación de Flurry Heart posiblemente para secuestrarla y mi hermano lo siguió hasta allí y continuaron con su combate. Aunque él sólo evadía los ataques, también dice que bloqueaba los ataques mágicos solo con sus cascos … y al verse acorralado salto por la ventana, pero cuando se asomaron no vieron a nadie. Me recomienda estar alerta y ya puso sobre aviso a la princesa Celestia y a la princesa Luna.

-… eso es extraño, ¿y que mas dice la carta?.

\- ella envió las características del pony intruso y su mensaje para que tuviera cuidado, Aunque al ser un mensaje un poco extraño decidieron ignorarlo pero aún así me dijo que tuviera cuidado… Spike, ¿puedes llamar a Starlight?.

\- claro, no hay problema…- el joven dragón se retiró del despacho de Twilight para buscar a la unicornio alumna de la princesa de la amistad, abrió la puerta un poco y se dio la vuelta para realizar una pregunta muy normal- Twilight, ¿también le informo a las chicas?…

\- … creo que es lo mejor, ellas también deben de saber… primero llama a Starlight y luego… pero su frase fue interrumpida por una sombra rosada que salió desde su retaguardia y….

\- ¡de llamar a las chicas me encargo yo!…- exclamó Pinkie Pie saliendo de la nada.

\- ¡AHHHHH!… ¡Pinkie pie, no hagas!… ¿por donde entraste?…

\- pues por la puerta…- respondió con su característico tono juguetón.

\- pero si yo estoy parado en la puerta…

\- no por esa puerta tontito…- volvió a responder con su tono juguetón pero esta vez mirando de reojo la puerta del balcón.

\- … mejor no pregunto…- murmuró el dragón saliendo del despacho y cerrando la puerta.

La pony rodada se dirigió al balcón pero no dando sus singulares saltos, ella galopó de forma tranquila con una expresión seria en el rostro mientras que la alicornio lavanda la seguía con la mirada muy confundida por ese cambio de actitud tan repentino de su amiga. Pinkie llegó hasta el balcón y se apoyó con sus patas sobre el barandal de cristal observando muy detalladamente el pueblo. Twilight aun con muchas dudas ignoró lo que la alocada pony fiestera estaba haciendo ya que tratar de comprender el comportamiento de esta yegua era generarse un dolor de cabeza durante todo el día y sin ninguna respuesta concreta. Pinkie continuó observando todo el pueblo y de vez en cuando decía un "¿donde esta?" o un "ese no es", pero Twilight alcanzaba a escucharla y trataba de concentrarse en el mensaje del imperio de cristal, pero la princesa de la amistad ya con la curiosidad en su punto más alto por lo que Pinkie hacia… dejó la carta aun lado y se acercó a la puerta del balcón donde estaba la pony rosada.

\- Pinkie, ¿que haces?…

\- busco a alguien…- respondió sin dejar de ver el pueblo.

\- ¿hay un pony nuevo en el pueblo?...

\- así es…

\- o.k… ¿que no vas a llamar a las chicas?…- preguntó curiosa al ver lo que hacía la pony rosa.

\- sí ya las voy a ¡ahí está!...- gritó la pony rosada para luego saltar por el balcón.

\- ¡PINKIE!- gritó la alicornio mientras que sus ojos se abrían como platos por la acción de su amiga. Galopó lo mas rápido que pudo y miró hacia abajo muy temerosa de encontrar a la pony rosada estampa contra el suelo, pero ella no se encontraba- ¿pero?…

\- ¡HOLA TWILIGHT!- gritó la alocada yegua rosada sentada sobre un enorme globo mientras se elevaba quedando frente al balcón haciendo salir el aire un poco para controlarlo- enseguida le avisare a las chicas, pero primero me aré amiga de ese pony- Pinkie abrió un poco la boquilla del globo para que saliera el aire y este descendiera haciendo su peculiar sonido. Twilight frunció el ceño e infló sus mejillas haciendo que su cara se colocará roja y…

\- ¡ESTAS LOCA PINKIE PIE!- gritó tan fuerte que algunos ponis que estaban cerca voltearon a mirar el castillo- esa pony uno de estos días me va a matar de un infarto, como se atreve a saltar así, que no sabe que no tiene alas… por que no mejor simplemente ¡agh!- refunfuñaba mientras ingresaba a su despacho y cerraba las puertas fuertemente. Mientras tanto en una habitación del castillo de Twilight, se encontraba la pequeña Flurry Heart estaba haciendo levitar fácilmente a una yegua unicornio de pelaje color lila, melena de color morado oscuro con rayas turquesas y de ojos color morado azulado, mientras que otra yegua también unicornio la miraba con gran asombro.

\- ¿que te parece Trixie?…- preguntó Starlight a su mejor amiga.

\- es impresionante…- dice esta yegua en completo asombro- ni siquiera muestra señales de estar sobre esforzando su magia, Starlight, ¿cuantos años dice que ella tiene?…

\- ¿por que no se lo preguntas tú misma?- Trixie miró a la pequeña alicornio en como ella no despegaba sus ojos de la unicornio que hacia levitar. Flurry Heart ya no era una bebé, era una pequeña potranca muy inteligente y hábil con la magia ya qué mostró sus capacidades mágicas desde muy temprana edad- esto… princesa… princesa Flurry Heart …

\- ¿si señorita Trixie?- preguntó la pequeña sacando a relucir sus modales.

\- por favor su majestad no me llame señorita, no tiene por que referirse a mí de ese modo, no tenemos el mismo estatus social…- exclamó la yegua muy nerviosa por lo que había dicho la pequeña, pero la pequeña princesa sólo soltó una risilla- ¿que es tan gracioso su majestad?…

\- el que sea princesa, no significa que debo de ser grosera y no tenerle respeto, mamá me enseño que debo tratar a todos por igual. También el señor Sunburst me inculca mucho sobre el respeto hacia los demás cuando me enseña, así que siéntase libre de preguntar señorita Trixie.

\- jejeje…- rio nerviosamente, pero tomó aire y se calmó para realizar esta simple pregunta- de acuerdo su majestad, ¿cuantos años tiene usted?...

\- tengo cinco años...- respondió muy educada.

\- ¡sólo cinco!… digo… con tan sólo cinco años y ¿ya puedes hacer levitar a un pony adulto sin problemas?.

\- querrás decir dos ponis…- la pequeña alicornio hizo brillar su cuerno con más intensidad haciendo que el cuerpo de Trixie fuera cubierto por su aura y haciéndola levitar al igual que a Starlight mientras que la yegua colocaba una cara de asombro- jijiji, es fácil gracias a las clases que el señor Sunburst me da, pero mí tía Twilight también me enseña.

\- ya sospechaba yo que Twilight también tenia que ver en esto…- murmuró la yegua azulada mientras levitaba junto a su amiga. De pronto tocaron la puerta donde se encontraban las tres yeguas haciendo captar la atención de las dos unicornios.

\- ¡adelante!- gritó Starlight aun levitando, la puerta es abierta un poco y se asoma por esta la cabeza de un soldado se cristal- ¿sí, en que le puedo ayudar?…

\- lamento interrumpir, pero Spike el grandioso y valiente desea verla señorita Starlight...- dijo el guardia.

\- ¿por que le dicen al asistente de Twilight de esa forma?…- le susurró Trixie a la unicornio de color lila.

\- larga historia… gracias, díganle que pase- el soldado de cristal afirma con su cabeza abriendo un poco la puerta para dejar pasar al pequeño dragón, y la princesa Flurry heart se dio la vuelta mostrando una sonrisa al dragón.

\- ¡Spike!..- gritó la pequeña alicornio galopando donde el dragón muy feliz de verlo y deshaciendo su hechizo- ¡¿donde estabas?!...

\- lo siento, pero tuve trabajo y…

\- ¡ahhhhh!- gritaron las dos yeguas mientras caían y antes de estrellarse con el suelo de cristal, Starlight usa su magia y hacen que ambas leviten a pocos centímetros.

\- eso… estuvo… cerca…- dijo la Trixie respirando agitada por el susto.

\- ¿eh?… ¡hay no lo olvidé!- exclamó la pequeña muy asustada dando media vuelta mirando a las dos unicornios levitar por la magia de Starlight- ¡lo siento lo siento lo siento!…

\- tranquila princesa, no pasa nada… ¿verdad Trixie?…- musitó Starlight con una sonrisa.

\- seee… no pasa nada… pariente de Twilight tenia que ser…- murmuró las últimas palabras mirando hacia otro lado.

\- de todas formas lo siento mucho...- dijo la princesa en un tono que denotaba culpa y arrepentimiento- señorita Startlight, señorita Trixie… por favor acepten mis disculpas.

\- en serio princesa no pasa nada, no hay necesidad de disculparse… ¿cierto Trixie?…- pero la unicornio no contestaba nada ya que aún se estaba recuperando del susto, Así que Starlight le pegó un pequeño rodillazo en sus costillas para que está prestar atención.

\- ¿que?… ¡oh si!… no hay problema princesa...- la pequeña al escuchar eso nuevamente comienzo a sonreír mostrando ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

\- ahora que la princesa está de buen humor… Spike, ¿me puedes decir para qué me necesitas?.

\- vine porque Twilight nos necesita, ha sucedido algo y quiere compartir la información con todos nosotros.

\- ¿yo también puedo ir Spike?…- preguntó Flurry Heart. Starlight al ver que el pequeño dragón no tenía ninguna respuesta decidió por decir una pequeña mentira blanca a Flurry Heart ya que el dragón no era bueno para mentirle.

\- lo siento princesa, pero si la princesa Twilight me necesita, debe de ser que tengo alguna prueba de amistad o me enseñara algún hechizo… sólo cosas de nosotras dos.

\- está bien… dijo la pequeña muy desanimada.

\- pero si quieres puedes seguir jugando con Trixie.

\- ¡¿que?!…- exclamó la unicornio maga.

\- ¡siiiii! - gritó la pequeña muy emocionada- ¿a que jugaremos señorita Trixie?…

\- pues… yo … (suspiro de derrota), a lo que usted desee su alteza…- La unicornio y el dragón salieron da la habitación para dirigirse al despacho de Twilight, pero en el trayecto vieron a la alicornio lavanda con el ceño fruncido dirigiéndose a la sala del cutie map aún murmurando cosas que ellos no alcanzaban a escuchar.

\- ¿le ocurre algo?…- preguntó Starlight a Spike.

\- la verdad no se, estaba seria cuando salí.

\- ¿es muy delicado el asunto para que ella tenga esa cara?...- le preguntó al joven dragón.

-la verdad si es algo serio, pero no se por que esta así. Se quedo con Pinkie cuando me dijo que te llamara...

\- ¿con Pinkie?… quizás hizo algo loco e irresponsable...

\- ¿algo como que?…

\- no lo se… ¿saltar por el balcón y caer sobre un globo?…

\- ¡eso sí es de locos!… pero no creo que Pinkie haga eso. Digo, hasta ella tiene sus límites… creo…- respondió con una garra bajo su mentón, después de esta pequeña plática ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba el cutie map para esperar a las demás y así la princesa de la amistad poder dar la noticia.

.

.

\- ¡manzanas, manzanas… lleven sus manzanas!- exclamaba la pony granjera en el mercado del pequeño pueblo. Como todas las mañanas, los ponis llegaban desde muy temprano para acomodar o abastecer sus puestos y la familia Apple no se quedaban atrás- ¡las mejores manzanas de Ecuestria sólo las consiguen aquí!.

\- je, ¿las mejores de Ecuestria?- cuestionó un pony de tierra de pelaje color gris niebla que pasaba por el mercado, Applejack al escuchar al pony frunció un poco el ceño ya que no le agradó el tono en que se ha referido a sus preciadas manzanas.

\- sip… las mejores, y si no me crees toma- Applejack le arrojó una manzana aquel misterioso pony pero este la atrapo en el aire y le dio una mordida- A ver dime qué te parece.

\- la verdad no está nada mal- este pony se fue acercando hacia el puesto dónde se encontraba y puso sus patas delanteras sobre la carreta, Applejack de inmediato observó aquel brazalete con esas extrañas runas que comenzaron a tener un brillo tenue que no pasó desapercibido por la pony granjera- ¿cuanto cuesta cada manzana?.

\- cada manzana cuesta una moneda...

\- creo que me llevaré unas cuatro…- este pony levanto su pata mostrando una pila de monedas.

\- ¡pero cómo hiciste eso!…- preguntó sorprendida la pony granjera.

\- con práctica se puede hacer muchas cosas, quédate con el cambio- dice este tomando las manzana que la pony granjera la había vendido- muchas gracias señorita…- después de haber comprado estas frutas este pony se pierde entre los habitantes que visitaban el mercado. A los pocos segundos apareció Pinkie pie como un relámpago mirando en todas direcciones y se acercó a uno de los puestos que era atendido por un pegaso de pelaje color café, ( el mismo que quiso venderle a Fluttershy una cereza por 20 monedas en el episodio "de cascos firmes").

\- ¿has visto a un pony acá en el mercado?…- preguntó la loca pony fiestera.

\- … ¿un pony dices?… ¡ caray niña no lo sé!, déjame echar un vistazo- este pony hizo la mímica de estar mirando hacia todos lados como si estuviera buscando alguien- no niña no veo a ninguno…

\- no tiene que ser tan grosero- murmuró la pony rosada alejándose de la tienda donde se encontraba este pegaso y al ver a su amiga granjera se acercó rápidamente donde ella qué observaba la dirección a donde se había ido aquel pony y con una duda en su cabeza.

\- Applejack ¿has visto a un pony acá en el mercado?…

\- Pinkie… ¿no puedes ser un poco más exacta?...

\- ¿exacta?… bien…- la pony rosada tomo un poco de aire levantándose en sus patas traseras y estampando las delanteras sobre la carreta de la pony granjera con mucha fuerza moviendo un poco su mercancía- ¡estoy buscando a un pony y quería saber si lo has visto!...- Applejack observó a Pinkie con los ojos muy abiertos por el cambio de temperamento de esta pony, sacudió su cabeza y nuevamente la observó viendo que Pinkie Pie tenía su ceño fruncido y respirando agitadamente.

\- eh… Pinkie… ¿por que gritas?...

\- ¡porque tú me dijiste!…

\- yo dije exacta no exaltada, me refería a que me dijeras cómo es el pony que estas buscando...

\- ¡ohhhh! eso… porque no lo dijiste antes- la terrestre naranja simplemente rodó los ojos- bueno… él es un pony nuevo en el pueblo, es un semental, es un pony terrestre, su pelaje es de color gris niebla y también tiene unas extrañas botas puestas

\- ¿botas extrañas?…- creo que si, compró unas manzanas y se fue por allá-la alocada pony fiestera miró donde Applejack le había señalado y rápidamente galopó en esa dirección- espero que no lo asuste.

\- por cierto…- dijo de nuevo Pinkie apareciendo por detrás de ella.

\- ¡ahhhh!- dio un salto a un lado mientras que su mente procesaba lo ocurrido ya que vio cuando la pony rosada salió en la dirección que le señaló.

-Twilight nos necesita en el castillo, dice que es importante-concluyó la pony rosada retirándose del puesto de Applejack dando sus singulares saltitos.

.

.

\- vamos Fluttershy, se que puedes hacerlo…- exigió la pegaso Rainbow Dash a su tímida amiga.

\- no creo ser capaz de hacerlo…- respondió con su tino tímido.

\- la primera vez puede ser muy difícil, incluso algo doloroso si no se tiene el debido cuidado. Pero créeme es lo más sencillo que hacemos todas aquí.

\- no puedo simplemente esperar a que se haga más pequeño para poder tomarlo entre mis cascos… es que, es muy grande.

\- no se pondrá pequeño si no lo presionas … escucha, mí primera vez fue con uno mucho más grande… es más, goteaba y mojaba todo mi pelaje cuando lo tuve en mis cascos, pero supe controlarlo. Ese es uno de los pequeños.

\- o.k Rainbow… Lo intentaré- la tímida pegaso puso sus cascos sobre eso que debería presionar, se sentía grueso, esponjoso. Poco a poco comenzó a hacer presión haciendo que este segregara a un líquido transparente que mojaba sus cascos y goteaba en el suelo- Rainbow… ¿esto es normal?…

\- claro que es normal, sólo tienes que hacerlo con un poco más de fuerza…- la tímida pegaso siguió haciendo presión sobre este objeto haciendo qué el líquido mojara sus casos y sus patas delanteras, a pesar de ser pequeño ella no tenía suficiente fuerza para hacer que esté escurriera completamente. Así que al sentir el peso de la mirada de la pegaso color cian abrazo con muchas fuerzas esta cosa y la presionó contra su cuerpo haciendo que el pelaje de su pecho se mojara pero logrando su objetivo- ¡eso es Fluttershy sabía que serías capaz de exprimir esa nube!.

\- ¿lo hice bien?…- preguntó con un aire de motivación.

\- pues… bien que se diga… no…- que se le fue tan rápido como apareció- si tan solo hubieras llenado la cubeta hasta la mitad hubiera sido un excelente trabajo, no se puede presionar una nube de lluvia contra tú cuerpo por que te mojaras.

\- pero… yo no soy una pegaso del clima.

\- Fluttershy, esto es algo que todos los pegasos debemos de saber, no se sabe cuando puede ser útil un poco de agua de una nube. Intentemos con otra…- la pegaso coloca cían voló hacia un cúmulo de nubes y tomó una pequeña parte de esta y nuevamente volvió a tierra para que Fluttetshy lo hiciera de nuevo- esta es un poco mas pequeña que la anterior, estoy segura que… ¿que miras?…- preguntó al darse cuenta que la pegaso amarilla no le prestaba atención- ¿Fluttershy?…

\- ¿eh?… oh… lo siento, es que vi a Pinkie haciendo algo extraño...- expendio volteando a ver a la pegaso color cian.

\- … dime cuando has visto a Pinkie hacer algo normal…

\- lo siento…- respondió con su tono de voz característico haciendo que Rainbow soltará un suspiro y volver a preguntar más calmada

\- ¿que es lo que hacia Pinkie?...

\- está escondida en aquel árbol- respondió señalando un árbol que le sobresalía una cola esponjosa de color rosa entre sus ramas.

-… quizás esté jugando a las escondidas…

\- nop, claro que no...- habló como si nada en medio de las dos pegasos haciendo que ambas yeguas…

\- ¡AHHHHHHH!...- gritaran del susto y acto seguido Fluttershy cayó petrificada y Rainbow voló muy alto rápidamente.

\- pero, ¿que les pasa?…- murmuró Pinkie viendo a una petrificada pegaso amarilla y luego volteando a ver una estela multicolor- ¡Rainbow dash!…

\- ¿pinkie?…- se preguntó mientras frenaba en el aire y miraba hacia abajo.

\- ¿Pin… kie?- balbuceo la tímida pegaso saliendo de su shock.

\- la misma… por que lo preguntas ¿acaso hay otra?…- preguntó inocentemente mientras le ofrecía su casco a Fluttershy para ayudarla a levantarse y desde el aire la pegaso color cían frunció el ceño por lo que esta pony había hecho haciendo que su ira se fuera acumulando como aire dentro de un globo, pero luego dio un fuerte suspiro de resignación al recordar que sólo era Pinkie… siendo Pinkie. Descendió rápidamente a donde se encontraban sus dos amigas mas calmada.

\- Pinkie Pie ¿se puede saber por que nos asustas de esa manera?…

\- ustedes preguntaron sí yo estaba jugando a las escondidas y yo sólo respondí, además…- la pony rosada miró en todas las direcciones y luego les hizo señas con su casco a las dos pegaso para que estas se acercaran- es un señuelo…- lo dijo en susurro.

\- ¿un señuelo para quién?…- preguntar también susurrando.

\- hay un pony nuevo en el pueblo quiere sorprenderlo…- siguió hablando en susurros.

\- ¿no es más fácil que le des la bienvenida en persona?...- habló con su tono de voz normal que prácticamente viene siendo un susurro.

\- ya lo intenté pero fue muy frío, sólo respondió mis preguntas de una forma simple e insípida… creo que le falta algo de pastel para endulzar su vida…- respondió con su tono de voz normal cosas que al hacerlo hizo que ambas yeguas se retiraran un poco ya que al elevar su tono de voz las sorprendió- por cierto chicas Twilight nos necesita en el castillo, dice que es muy importante… no vemos más tarde…- se despidió de ambas pegasos dando sus singulares saltos en dirección al árbol para bajar su señuelo pero tuvo la mala suerte de que este era muy alto y ni con sus saltos alcanzaba a recuperar su preciado señuelo- ¿cómo fue que lo subí ahí? …- se preguntaba a si misma- ¡Rainbow!, ¡¿puedes ayudarme?!- grito llamando a la pegaso color cían- ¡¿Rainbow?!…- pero el darse la vuelta ya ninguna de las dos se encontraba- ouw… ¿y ahora como la bajo de ahí?…- la pony rosa se quedó viendo el señuelo de una manera muy triste al no poder alcanzarlo, bajó su cabeza muy deprimida por su situación pero paso algo que ella no esperaba… el señuelo fue envuelto por un aura de color azul retirándolo del arbusto y haciéndolo levitar hasta caer en la cabeza de la yegua- ¿que?…- la pony rosa toma el objeto que le había caído encima y lo ve muy intrigada- mí señuelo…- murmuró observando la cola falsa y luego volteó a mirar en todas partes encontrándose sola, volvió a mirar su señuelo y lo acomodó en su lomo para comenzar alejarse que este árbol en busca de aquel pony que había llegado al pueblo. Pero no había sabia que ella era observada por el pony que encontró en la estación de trenes.

\- mi maestra tenía razón, su personalidad es única así cómo la de las dos pegasos y la pony de las manzanas … aunque mi objetivo principal está un poco más cerca- lo dijo mirando al castillo y embozando una sonrisa, a los pocos segundos se comenzó a escuchar el ruido como si de una sierra de carpintería se tratara, este pony alzó la pata que tenía el brazalete y un pequeño disco dentado se incrustó en el brazalete para luego retraer su tamaño como si fuera un abanico hasta ser parte del brazalete-… ya veo, con razón no se encontraba allí… pocos guardias… je, esto será mucho más fácil de lo que creí…

.

.

Aunque las demás amigas de Twilight estaban teniendo un día normal, la pony modista estaba hasta la melena de trabajo ya que últimamente sus pedidos se habían incrementado tanto en la tiendas de Canterlot como la de Manehattan y Ponyville no era la excepción, su éxito como diseñadora se había esparcido por todo el reino de Ecuestria, haciendo que varios empresarios quisieran tener convenios laborales con la unicornio fashionista, pero ella gentilmente los rechazaba ya que sabía que las intenciones de estos ponis eres simplemente engordar mucho más sus bolsillos y no le interesan para nada el talento de la unicornio pero el dia de hoy…

\- ¡tengo que apresurarme tengo que apresurarme!…- exclamaba la pony fashionista galopando de aquí para allá en el cuarto de diseño de su boutique muy desesperada, su melena estaba hecho un desastre y sus ojos estaban rojos y sin mencionar las enormes bolsas ojerosas que los adornaban debido a varios días sin poder descansar bien a causa de la gran cantidad de pedidos que tenía pendiente en sus tiendas de las otras ciudades.

\- hermana cálmate un poco, no lograrás nada si sólo corres de aquí para allá...- dijo Sweetie Belle observando como su hermana galopaba de un lado a otro como una loca.

\- su hermana tiene razón señorita Rarity, por favor debe de calmarse- dijo sutilmente Coco Pommel al escuchar esas palabras la unicornio se dio la vuelta observando a ambas yeguas con un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo cosa que las hizo retroceder hasta chocar con la pared, pero su vista estaba más centrada en la yegua terrestre- su… su… sucede… algo… señori…

\- ¿cuántos son, qué diseños y quien los ordenó?… - le preguntó con un tono medio psicópata.

\- ¿a que se refiere?...- preguntó muy nerviosa.

\- no me vengas a decir que no se a que me refiero Coco pommel, tus visitas siempre son por un encargo de alguien importante ya que siempre me envías lo que se necesita en la boutique por correspondencia… ¡así que habla!…

\- yo… yo… yo sólo vine … para… saludarla …- sus palabras eran enredadas y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios al ver la actitud de su amiga (jefe).

\- Coco no me mientas, dime qué estilo quiere, cuántos quiere y quien los quiere…

\- no creo que eso sea ahora conveniente señorita...- respondió de forma nerviosa mientras la yegua unicornio se acercaba a un más como una bestia acechando a su presa- no… ¿gusta un poco de té?…

\- ¿COCO POMMEL?…

\- ¡es mejor que le digas lo que quiere saber!…- dijo Sweetie belle al observar un comportamiento habitual de su hermana cuando estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

\- yo… yo… es… que…- la pobre pony terrestre ya sudaba a mares de ver el temperamento de esta yegua- segura que no…

\- coco ¡POMMEL!…

\- ¡ahhh… la señorita Countess coloratura y Saphire shore fueron a la tienda por unos diseños que necesitarán para el día de su próximo concierto!- después de haber revelado el porqué de su visita, Coco Pommel se tiró al piso cubriendo su rostro con sus cascos y temblando mucho pero la unicornio no se movió ni un milímetro, como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Coco pommel retiró sus cascos de su rostro y vio cómo esta unicornio estaba estática, cómo que no pareciera realmente que fuera ella-… se… señorita… Rari…

\- ¿para cuando es el concierto?… fue una voz seca, ronca y monótona lo que salió de los labios de la unicornio fashionista.

-… el concierto… será…

\- el concierto será la próxima semana ¡ah no espera! … creo que es este domingo y cantarán juntas- respondió Sweetie Belle de la forma en que ella lo sabe hacer… simple, sin enredos y con su linda inocencia… (¡kawaii!).

-… este… domingo…- Rarity murmuró estas palabras y le echó un rápido vistazo a la terrestre de pelaje color crema que se iba levantando del suelo, pero al sentir el peso de esta mirada algo siniestra nuevamente cayó y cubrió ojos con sus cascos- osea …el concierto… ¿es este domingo?...

\- … sí…- respondió la pony de tierra, su voz fue muy suave... mucho más que la de Fluttershy por el temor que estaba infundiendo la unicornio, pero Rarity se quedó muda, quieta cómo una estatua con su mirada perdida- se… ño… rita… Rarity…

\- … ay no… huye o cubre tus oídos- dijo la pequeña unicornio antes de galopar rápidamente, saliendo de ahí y se escuchó un fuerte portazo después.

\- ¿eh?… no enten…

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Rarity y varios ponis que pasaban cerca se detuvieron al escuchar el enorme grito que provenía de la casa de la unicornio, algunos huyeron del lugar por mero instinto y otros observaban la casa muy intrigados- ¡por Celestia, no tengo mucho tiempo!… Saphire shore y Countess son mis mejores clientas… Coco, ¿cuando y para cuando te dijeron que necesitaban los vestuarios?

\- ellas llegaron anoche ya cuando se estaba cerrando la tienda y buscaron algo que pudiera ser único pero no lo encontraron, dijeron que no tenían tiempo de ubicarte, se que son tus mejores clientas así qué tomé el primer tren que salió a las tres de la madrugada para poder estar aquí a las siete de la mañana y decirte de su encargo ya que por correspondencia se tardaría más...- respondió Coco pommel a una unicornio un poco alterada, que al procesar las palabras de Coco miró a esta yegua al rostro y notó como se mostraba cansado y somnoliento. Abrió los ojos de golpe y dio un grito ahogado cambiando su expresión a una de asombro.

\- pero… ayer fue noche eterna en Manehattan, el comercio cerró sus puertas a las dos de la mañana.

\- y a esa hora llegaron ellas...

\- ¡¿ósea que no has dormido nada?!- Coco negó con su cabeza haciendo sentir a la unicornio muy mal por la forma en que la estaba tratando- yo… Coco pommel discúlpame, no fue mí intención gritarte… es soló… sólo que yo… (suspiro)… por favor perdóname…

l- no tiene nada de que disculparse señorita Rariry, entiendo que ha tenido mucho estrés últimamente...

\- las ventas en Canterlot se han duplicado y tú ha hecho un excelente trabajo en Manehattan, y yo ventilando mí ira y frustración contigo- concluyó la unicornio con culpa en sus palabras. Después de que la unicornio modista se disculpara sintió cómo sus frustraciones se aplacaban y pudo centrarse mejor el lo que tenía que hacer para las dos ponis famosas. De pronto la campanilla de la puerta de su boutique sonó anunciando la entrada de un posible cliente y captando la atención de ambas yeguas- espera aquí, veré quien es…- Rarity se dirigió a la puerta de su estudio para pode atender a su cliente, pero la puerta fue abierta de golpe justo al frente de la nariz de esta yegua, y del otro lado estaba la alocada pony fiestera.

\- ¡Rarity, hay junta en palacio y no puedes faltar!...

\- ¡¿que?!… ¡Pinkie pie no tengo tiempo para juegos, estoy muy ocupada y en estos momentos hay un cliente abajo!...

\- no hay ningún cliente, solo era yo entrando a la tienda...

\- ¡¿tú?!… ahora que lo recuerdo, la puerta tenia un aviso de "hoy no hay servicio", además cuando Coco entró le puse llave a la puerta, ¿como es que entraste?…

\- ¿en verdad quieres saberlo?…- preguntó con un tono un poco sombrío.

\- … la verdad no…

\- oki Loki doki…- respondió con su característica sonrisa pero ya que Rarity la conocía lo pasó por alto- pero en serio Rarity, Twilight nos necesita en el castillo, dice que es muy importante.

.

.

En el Imperio de Cristal las cosas estaban un poco agitada debido a que en la noche anterior un intruso penetró fácilmente la seguridad del palacio y huyó fácilmente. Shining armor había reforzado la seguridad por temor a una nueva infiltración en el palacio que pudiera poner en riesgo a su esposa y la paz en el imperio.

\- ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco?…- preguntó la alicornio a su esposo en su despacho militar mientras que el semental blanco miraba unos mapas del Imperio de cristal.

\- créeme mi cielo no estoy siendo exagerado, ese pony logró entrar hasta nuestra alcoba… eso significa que burlo tres anillos de seguridad fácilmente sin ser visto, aparte de eso tú misma lo viste, su forma de luchar era muy diferente la de cualquier pony… y no olvides que pudo detener ataques mágicos con sus cascos, además se levantó en sus patas traseras como un minotauro pero su agilidad era igual a la de un grifo...

\- bueno… eso sí fue extraño, yo pude sentir un poco de magia provenir de él, pero era un pony de tierra ¿cierto?…- preguntó Cadence a su esposo.

\- eso fue lo que alcancé a ver, no vi un cuerno, no vi alas… y aún así salto por la ventana y desapareció...

\- quizás un pegaso lo estaba esperando, es lo más probable no crees…

\- puede ser, pero aún así prefiero tener más seguridad. ¿la princesa Celestia ya sabe lo que pasó aquí?.

\- ya le escribí pero quién me respondió fue mi tía Luna ya que mi tía celestial se encuentra en Arabia equina, logré ver su cutie mark y el color tanto de su pelaje como el de su crin, también los accesorios que tenía en su cuerpo, esas características se las envíe a Twilight y a mi tía Luna para que no bajaran la guardia.

\- gracias mi amor, han pasado dos meses desde que la princesa Celestia se encuentra allá, ¿qué es lo que está haciendo?- preguntó levantando su vista y observando a su esposa justo a los ojos.

\- también me gustaría saberlo, normalmente sus visitas no duran más de tres días- Shining armor nuevamente volteo su vista hacia los mapas encontrando posibles rutas de infiltración en el Imperio- sé que te preocupa nuestra hija cariño, es una suerte que ella no está aquí, está sana y salva con Twilight, debes de calmarte.

\- eso es cierto…- respondió el semental soltando un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos- me preocupa mucho mi amor, él fue directo a su alcoba, su intención no era otra… quería secuestrarla, pero sé que estará segura con Twilight y mucho más en estos momentos. Además hay un grupo de guardias de cristal acompañándola.

\- y Twilight ya posee su propia guardia, es pequeña ya que el castillo y el pueblo lo son también. Pero cuenta con los mejores soldados de Canterlot… además también están sus amigas, Flurry heart está más que protegida- concluyó la princesa rodeando la mesa y acomodando su ala sobre el lomo de su esposo.

\- quiero pasar un rato contigo y con ella, como ponis normales… cómo una familia normal…

\- yo también anhelo eso mi amor, pero para poder hacerlo necesitamos cerrar los acuerdos con Japony.

\- ya llevamos mucho tiempo con esas negociaciones… ¿cuando terminaran?…

\- dentro de muy poco, te lo aseguro…

.

.

\- muchas gracias por venir chicas...- dijo Twilight a sus amigas, todos se reunieron en el castillo después de recibir el mensaje de Pinkie Pie.

\- de nada caramelo, pero Pinkie no fue muy clara en decirnos para que nos necesitabas-..- dijo Applejack.

\- sólo dijo que era muy importante- agregó Rarity, que para ocultar un poco su aspecto traía puesto un sombrero de ala ancha y unos lentes.

\- y lo es Rarity- dijo la alicornio lavanda cerrando sus ojos. Las mane 6 estaban reunidas en salón donde se encontraba el cutie map esperando escuchar la noticia que Twilight les iba a decir- también te doy las gracias por avisarles a las chicas Pinkie…

\- no hay de que Twilight, para eso están las amigas…- respondió Pinkie acostándose en su trono, cerrando los ojos y haciendo un ademan. Pero Sarlight sintió como un poder mágico se incrementaba junto a ella, con un frío recorrer su lomo giró un poco su cabeza y vio a una princesa que le salía humo por sus orejas (literalmente hablando).

\- si eres mi amiga…- habló en voz baja la alicornio y Starlight se paró de su silla muy despacio- si en verdad eres mi amiga…- y con mucho sigilo la unicornio color lila se fue alejando de ella- si en verdad eres mi amiga…- habló un poco mas fuerte mientras que él cuerpo de Spike era cubierto por un aura de color turquesa claro y alejado de la alicornio color lavanda muy despacio frente a una miradas muy confusas de las demás yeguas para luego abrazar al dragón y encerrarse dentro de una burbuja- si en verdad eres mi amiga…- habló un poco más fuerte captando la atención de las demás yeguas que estaban sentadas alrededor del cutie map- si en realidad eres mi amiga… ¡porque haces eso!, ¡casi me da un ataque cardíaco!, ¡creí que habías muerto cuando te tiraste por el balcón!- gritó tan fuerte cómo si usara la voz real de Canterlot. Después de ese grito apoyó sus patas delanteras en la mesa y comenzó a respirar de forma agitada.

\- pero casi no vale ¿cierto?…- con esta gran respuesta la alicornio sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaban para caer rendida sobre la mesa.

\- ya Twilight, no te aflijas por lo que dice o hace Pinkie, recuerda que es sólo ella siendo ella...- dijo como si nada Rainbow.

\- eso lo se...- respondió Twilight con su rostro pegado a la mesa- pero se arrojó por el balcón...

\- menos mal que no estuviste la vez que se lanzó por el acantilado en una carrera.- musitó Applejack.

\- sí jejeje, recuerdo eso… y ahora que lo pienso no se por que hice...- Respondió Pinkie causando un silencio sepulcral.

\- em… Twilight, ¿para que nos reuniste?- dijo Fluttershy y tras esta simple pregunta la princesa de la amistad se reincorporó nuevamente y los dos ausentes regresaron a sus sillas y todo siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- ayer en la noche un intruso burló por completo la seguridad en el impero de cristal e ingresó hasta la habitación real.

\- ¡¿que?!…- exclamaron todas.

\- como escucharon, un intruso, un pony de tierra logró burlar los anillos de seguridad implementados en el palacio, por suerte ningún pony salió herido- dijo Twilight haciendo que todas prestaran más atención.

\- ¿pero lograron capturarlo?...- preguntó la unicornio blanca.

\- no, mi hermano también intentó derrotarlo pero no pudo. Según lo que dice Cadence es que el es un mensajero, aunque su mensaje fue algo extraño.

\- ¿y cual fue el mensaje?…- preguntó Starlight.

\- lo que este bandido decía era, "traigo un mensaje de mi maestra, ella requiere de su presencia en el castillo de las dos hermanas para mañana en la noche, es muy importante"…- finalizó el mensaje Twilight deja do a las chicas algo confundidas.

\- así que fue sólo un mensajero…- musitó Applejack.

\- un mensajero que sabe luchar, puede detener ataques mágicos con sus cascos… y saltó por la ventana de la habitación de Flurry heart desapareciendo en el aire…- dijo Spike moviendo sus garras al aire.

\- ya veo por que no querías que la princesa Flurry Heart viniera…- musitó Starlight viendo al dragón.

\- y eso no es todo, mi hermano ordeno que los guardias de cristal que están aquí serán protección de mi sobrina ya que el imperio reforzó su seguridad por este supuesto mensajero. Además Cadence me envío las características de este pony para que tuviéramos cuidado y si lográbamos verlo poner en alerta a la guardia…- apuntó la alicornio mostrando de nuevo la carta.

\- y cómo luce, por si me topo con él darle justo en el hocico…- dijo Rainbow levantándose de su silla y chocando los cascos.

\- bueno… es un semental, su pelaje de color gris, su melena es de color negra y su cutie mark es una luna con alas y una estrella sobre la luna…- respondió la alicornio leyendo La carta.

\- oye Twilight… ¿estas segura de que es un pony de tierra?…- preguntó Starlight colocando su pata en su mentón.

\- si, eso dice… ¿porque?…

\- porque con esa descripción de cutie mark no parece que fuera un pony de tierra, sólo piensa… todas los unicornios que fueron y son grandes magos, sus cutie marks venían representadas por estrellas, una estela mágica, o incluso el sol o la luna- respondió la unicornio color lila señalando su cutie mark y luego la cutie mark de Twilight.

\- eso puede explicar el porqué pudo detener ataques mágicos con sus cascos, pero Cadence dice que es un pony de tierra… quizás… respondió Twilight colocando su pata debajo de su mentón al igual que estarle para luego voltean a verse algo sorprendidas.

\- ¡herraduras mágicas!…- exclamaron maestra y alumna al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

\- seee, puede ser lógico- respondió Rainbow rodando los ojos.

\- aparte de eso hay alguna otra señal, una cicatriz, algo con que lo podamos identificar fácilmente…- preguntó Rarity sacando de su momento feliz a ambas yeguas.

\- Pues dice que traía puesta unas botas y un extraño brazalete en su pata derecha…- dijo Twilight doblando las cartas pero dejando a dos ponis algo intrigadas.

\- ¡¿brazalete?!…- exclamó Applejack.

\- ¡¿botas?!…- exclamó Pinkie. Al escuchar esa pequeña descripción las dos ponis se sobresaltaron llamando la atención de las demás.

\- ¿sucede algo?…- preguntó el dragón al notar la reacción de las dos yeguas.

-… pues…- balbuceó Pinkie.

\- la verdad es que…- continuó Applejack balbuceando igualmente.

\- la descripción que estas dando es muy parecida al pony que vi en la estación de trenes esta mañana…- respondió la alocada pony.

\- o al que me compró manzanas y pagó con muchas monedas…- finalizó la pony granjera mirando a la alicornio.

\- como era su cutie mark…- preguntó Twilight.

\- no le preste atención a eso, pero si noté su brazalete, lo siento…- masculló Applejack sintiéndose algo culpable.

\- quizás ya esté en el pueblo, debemos tener cuidado…- dijo la alicornio muy seria. De pronto las puertas de esta sala son abiertas y por esta ingresa una unicornio de pelaje de color azulado siendo levita de cabezas por un aura de color amarillo claro.

\- ¿tía Twilight?…- dijo la pequeña Flurry Heart desde la puerta.

\- ¿Flurry heart?… ¿que haces aquí?...- preguntó la alicornio.

\- ¡no tengo nada que ver con esta intromisión lo juro!- exclamó Trixie muy desespera en su defensa a la alicornio.

\- si, ya nos dimos cuenta jejeje…- dijo en voz baja Rainbow con un casco en su pata evitando soltar una fuerte carcajada.

\- Flurry puedes bajarla por favor…- dijo Twilight de forma suave.

\- sí tía Twilight- la pequeña miró a Trixie y esta yegua comenzó a sudar a mares, lentamente la unicornio fue descendiendo aun cubierta por el aura de la pequeña alicornio.

\- ¿Flurry Heart?…- le dijo la alicornio a su sobrina.

\- ¿sí tía Twilight?…- respondió volteando a ver a la alicornio color lavanda.

\- primero debes de darle la vuelta…- dijo Twilight señalando a Trixie.

\- ¿que?…- la pequeña volteó a ver a Trixie y se dio cuenta de que está aún estaba de cabeza mientras que su cuerno tocaba el piso- ¡ahhh! Lo siento- la pequeña nuevamente elevó a Trixie para darle la vuelta y descargar a esta pony sobre sus cuatro casos.

\- ¿te encuentras bien Trixie?… preguntó Starlight.

\- creo qué devolveré el desayuno…- respondió Trixie con un leve tono verde en su rostro.

\- perdón señorita Trixie…- nuevamente la pequeño puso esa mirada de inocencia y arrepentimiento con este yegua, a lo que la gran y poderosa pero mareada Trixie, simplemente le regaló una sonrisa para que la niña no se sintiera mal- Creo que debo de practicar mucho más, aun no soy tan buena como mi tía Twilight…- dijo la pequeña con un aire de mucha tristeza.

\- no se desanime princesa, algún día lo serás… sólo siguen practicando y serás tan buena como ella…- dijo de manera amable Trixie.

\- ¡¿de verdad que usted lo cree?!…- preguntó la pequeña con un aire esperanzador haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de mucha felicidad.

\- claro princesa, estoy muy segura que serás tan buena como tu tía…- respondió la unicornio maga con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Siiiiiiii!…- gritó la pequeña llena de euforia saliendo a todo galope de la sala donde se encontraban las ponis.

\- es muy lindo lo que le dijiste Trixie…- dijo Twilight con palabras cálidas.

\- sólo le dije la verdad- murmuró mirando Trixie mirando hacia la puerta por donde la pequeña había salido embozando una pequeña sonrisa- bueno, me retiro… tengo que hacer una función dentro de muy poco.

\- ¡es cierto lo había olvidado!, te ayudaré como siempre…- exclamó Starlight levantándose de su silla.

\- muchas gracias… princesa- se dirigió Trixie a Twilight haciendo una reverencia- señoritas…- se dirigió hacia las otras yeguas sorprendiéndolas por sus modales. La unicornio comenzó a alejarse hacia la salida de la sala pero en la entrada casi choca con la pequeña alicornio que iba entrando y traía puesto su sombrero de maga.

\- ¿ya se va señorita Trixie?…- preguntó la pequeña Flurry.

\- sí princesa…- respondió la unicornio retirándole el sombrero con su magia y la pequeña nuevamente cambio su semblante mostrándose muy triste por la partida de esta yegua- por favor no se ponga así… no es que no me haya divertido con usted, es sólo debo prepararme… hoy tengo una función que presentar…

\- ¿una función?- preguntó la pequeña nuevamente mostrando su sonrisa.

\- así es princesa, daré una función esta noche en la feria que llegó ayer a el pueblo..- respondió Trixie.

\- ¡¿una feria?!…- exclamó Flurry Heart con emoción.

\- así es…- la unicornio se alejó un poco de la pequeña alicornio optando una pose algo heroica- ¡yo… la gran y poderosa Trixie esta noche saltará dentro de las fauces de una mantícora y vivirá para contarlo!...

\- ¡wow!… eso suena peligroso… ¡y fabuloso!, tía Twilight ¿podemos ir? por favor por favor por ¿favor por favor?…- dijo la pequeña dándose vuelta y mirando a la alicornio.

\- Flurry… no creo que…

\- por favor tía Twilight, desde que llegué del imperio no he salido del castillo ni pasado tiempo contigo. Quiero conocer el pueblo y también quiero ver el acto que va a realizar la señorita Trixie… por favor…- suplicó la pequeña haciendo lo que todos los niños hacen cuando quieren algo… insistir.

\- la verdad es que… bueno…- la princesa de la amistad no sabía que responder, estaba bajo una posible amenaza y exponerse de esa forma sería peligroso, pero lo que había dicho la pequeña era verdad. Era la primera vez que la visitaba y ya llevaba cuatro días encerrada en el palacio y no había visto el pueblo, pero la alicornio color lavanda estaba muy indecisa… no sabía si acceder a esta petición o no.

\- si quieres verlo, entonces lo verás- exclamó Rainbow Dash llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¡¿queee?!, ¡Rainbow!… ¿que no prestaste atención a lo que dije?...- protestó Twilight levantándose.

\- escuché todo, pero ella también tiene razón. Twilight por si no te has dado cuenta ya tienes tu propia guardia, tu hermano la envío con su propia escuadra, además nos tienes a nosotras que sabemos patear traseros … no le pasara nada….

\- Rainbow Dash tiene razón querida…- intervino Rarity- hemos combatido contra muchos enemigos y hemos salido victoriosas, aparte de eso, ¿dime cuándo fue la última vez que saliste a divertirte?...

\- pues fue cuando…- la alicornio no supo que responder, era verdad lo que sus amigas le estaban comentando. Desde que tenía su nuevo papel de princesa su diversión se había disminuido.

\- lo vez…- musitó Rainbow.

\- Anímate Twilight, sí te preocupas por ese pony sabes que no dejaremos que se le acerque, ni que se te acerque… además es muy divertido ver cuando la mantícora se traga a Trixie- dijo Pinkie haciendo que Twilight pensara en lo que le decían.

-… tienen razón, y tú también tienes razón Flurry. Desde que llegaste no hemos pasado un día juntas… Trixie cuenta con nosotras, estaremos para ver tú espectáculo- respondió la alicornio con una sonrisa.

\- ¿eso significa que si iremos? – preguntó Flurry Heart y la alicornio color lavanda afirmó con su cabeza aun sonriendo- ¡siiii! es genial, ¿escucho eso señorita Trixie?...

\- claro que sí princesa, me esforzaré para dar un gran espectáculo… Ahora si, me retiro- concluyó la unicornio maga retirándose de la sala y posteriormente del castillo.

\- Flurry Heart, podrías darnos un minuto por favor- la pequeña hizo una reverencia ante la petición de su tía y se retiró de la sala cerrando la puerta dejando a las yeguas nuevamente pensando en la situación que pasó el Imperio de Cristal- realmente no quiero salir y exponerla, Shining y Cadence me dijeron que por favor la tuviera segura… lo mejor es no salir...

\- ¿entonces no vas a salir con ella?… mira como la ilusionaste, Twilight no puedes hacerle eso..- recriminó Spike.

\- vamos Twilight no seas aguafiestas- concluyó la pegaso color cian- ella quiere conocer el pueblo… nos tienes a nosotras, tienes a la guardia en tú castillo… puedes decirle al capitán que genere una pequeña escuadra qué este de encubierto para que puedan salir sin ningún problema y no levantar sospechas.

\- ¡me parece una excelente idea!, ¿tú qué opinas Twilight?…- exclamó el pequeño dragón haciendo que la alicornio se mostrará pensativa- vamos anímate…

\- … hablaré con el capitán Mustang para que organice la escuadra de encubiertos, esta noche saldremos- poco a poco los labios de la princesa se fueron ensanchando mostrando una enorme sonrisa, un alegría que sintió después de haber dicho esas simples palabras- ¡tendré una noche con mi sobrina!… pero … ¿me acompañarán?...

\- cerraré temprano, cuenta conmigo…- dijo Applejack.

\- yo no estaré con ustedes, pero las vigilaré desde el aire por si este sujeto se las quiere ver de listo…- dijo Rainbow volando sobre la mesa y golpeando sus cascos.

\- yo te acompañaré Twilight..- musitó Fluttershy.

\- yo estaré disponible así que estaré aquí..- afirmó Pinkie muy firme en sus palabras- pero no creo que Rarity pueda, tiene mucho trabajo.

\- eso es cierto…-respondió la unicornio muy desanimada recordando lo que le espera en casa- tengo mucho trabajo y se acaba de sumar el vestuario de Saphier short y Countess para el concierto de este domingo… es mucho trabajo- murmuró la unicornio colocando su pata en su mentón- ¡pero trataré de estar ahí para ayudarte con la princesa!.

\- Twilight Perdóname pero yo no podré ayudarte, le prometí a Trixie que le colaboraría con su acto- dijo Starlight.

\- te entiendo Starlight, no te preocupes… y gracias por su ayuda chicas- respondió Twilight mira do a todos los que estaban en la sala.

Después de que Twilight organizara todo para la cita de esta noche con su sobrina, las Mane 5 (ya que es el rancho de la alicornio y esta sólo salió de la sala), se retiron del castillo para continuar con sus actividades cotidianas, pero al salir la pony rosada vio a un pony pasa muy cerca del castillo y no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

\- ¡te tengo!…- grito la alocada pony fiestera saltándole encima un semental, un pony de tierra de pelaje de color gris niebla, melena amarilla grisáceo y ojos color púrpura que pasaba cerca- ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta de tu actitud sospechosa?…

\- ¡Pinkie!…- gritaron las yeguas.

\- ¿pero qué corrales te pasa?…- dijo en forma de regaño Applejack.

\- ¡él es el pony que dijo Twilight!…

\- Pinkie Pie, él no es el pony que buscamos…- recriminó Rainbow usando el mismo tono que su amiga campirana.

\- ¿no lo es?…

\- si me explican tal vez les pueda ayudar- dijo el pony debajo de la alocada pony fiestera con un tono un poco cansado.

\- ¡no lo es!- exclamó Rarity, el cuerpo de Pinkie fue cubierto por el aura de la pony fashionista dejando al semental libre mientras que Fluttershy le ayudaba a levantarse, pero la pony obrera le llamó la atención el brazalete que tenia en su pata izquierda delantera.

\- ¿se encuentra bien señor?…- preguntó Fluttershy con su suave voz.

si… muchas gracias señorita- le agradeció a la pegaso que le ayudó a levantarse- ahora me pueden decir que esta pasando…

\- por favor discúlpela señor, ella es una buena pony siempre se pone así cuando…

\- ¡él es un pony nuevo!… - gritó muy eufórica Pinkie tratando de liberarse del aura de Rarity.

\- ve a un pony que no había visto en el pueblo para darle la bienvenida …- respondió la tímida pegaso sintiéndose algo avergonzada.

\- … eso si es… bueno… ¿normal?…- preguntó el semental levantando una ceja.

\- en ella sí…- respondió Fluttershy.

… ok… mejor me retiro… y muchas gracias por la ayuda…- este semental se alejó de las yeguas sin mirar atrás posiblemente por temor de toparse otra vez con la pony rosada, pero en su galope se tambaleaba un poco.

\- Pinkie pie que te hizo pensar que el era el pony que Twilight dijo…- preguntó la unicornio fashionista en forma de regaño.

\- ella dijo pelaje gris…- musitó Pinkie como defensa.

\- también dijo que tenia la crin de color negro y usaba botas, y este no tenia nada de eso- reprochó la pegaso color cian a la pony de tierra haciendo que esta se encogiera de hombros.

\- pero si tenía un brazalete…- volvió a hablar usando el mismo tono en su defensa.

\- también me di cuenta de eso, pero este no ese no es el pony que Twilight nos dijo, mejor volvamos a lo nuestro, y preparémonos para esta noche… "tengo el presentimiento de que será agitada"- pensó la pony obrera mirando el castillo.

La noche cayó con normalidad en toda Ecuestria y los negocios ya estaban cerrando después de todo un largo día, Twiligth se encontraba en su habitación terminándose de arreglar para salir con su sobrina a recorrer el pueblo y buscar diversión para pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con la pequeña princesa y como punto final asistirían a la función que daría Trixie. Pero aún tenia dudas sobre la decisión que había tomado, después de hablar con el capitán Mustang y ponerlo al tanto de lo que había pasado en el imperio de cristal y lo que haría esta noche con Flurry Heart, este organizó a los soldados que estarían de encubierto protegiéndolas, diez para ser exactos. Aunque también el semental le sugirió que llevará la escuadra de soldados de cristal de la joven princesa junto con cuatro de sus guardias que estarían como protección y distracción por si ocurriría algo.

\- "espero que todo salga bien"- pensó la princesa dejando el peine en el tocador. Escuchó que tocaron a su puerta y esta dio la autorización de que podía pasar, la puerta se abrió un poco mostrando que era el joven dragón- ¿dime Spike?

\- Flurry Heart ya está lista, y las chicas están abajo- Twilight soltó un enorme suspiro haciendo la técnica que Cadence le había enseñando para calmarse cuando estaba estresada, causando ese efecto de paz y despejando su mente- ¿Twilight?…

\- Spike por favor dile a Flurry que estaré abajo- musitó Twilight y el pequeño dragón asintió con su cabeza y se retiró dejando a la alicornio nuevamente sola en la habitación. Twilight se volteo para ver de nuevo su reflejo en el espejo- "pase lo que pase esta noche… yo te protegeré, daré mi vida si es necesario"…

La noche transcurría con normalidad para las dos alicornios, la feria tenía muchos puestos con diversión y puestos de comida. Estaba adornada con postes que sostenían cuerdas con luces de muchos colores y música para alegrar el ambiente. Flurry Heart se divertía cómo nunca con su tía ya que Pinkie era la encargada de seleccionar los juegos para la recreación de ambas princesas, Rainbow aplicaba lo que le habían enseñado en la academia wonderbolt para vigilar desde lo alto y estando atenta de cualquier peligro que se pudiera presentar. Fluttershy y Applejack también se divertían con los juegos que la pony fiestera seleccionaba dando momentos felices para este grupo de amigas y recuerdos valiosos para la pequeña princesa; pero por desgracia Rariry no pudo asistir debido a su trabajo acumulado, con mucha pena y vergüenza envió el mensaje a Twilight con la pegaso de melena multicolor, ella en un principio se molestó por la falta de su amiga… pero después de recapacitar se dio cuenta de que ella se atrasaría con sus encargos y también había olvidado que para Rarity están primero sus amigas que ella misma… (excepto una cita en el spa, eso es primero… antes muerta que sencilla). La presencia de la guardia de cristal y los soldados de la guardia de Twilight no incomodaba a los ponis que estaban cerca ya que estos estaban a una distancia prudente de las chicas, dando espacio para que ellas y quienes estuvieran cerca no se incomodaban. Rainbow tenía puesto su uniforme de wonderbolt ya qué estaría prácticamente en una misión pero a comparación del traje original este era de colores oscuro; este uniforme se creó por decisión de la princesa Luna para las misiones nocturnas ya que el traje original poseía colores muy claros. Ella junto con dos soldados pegasos estaban sobre un cúmulo de nubes muy atentos vigilando a las dos princesas y sus amigas mientras que se divertían.

\- disculpe señorita Rainbow, pero el teniente Sharp no fue muy claro en la descripción del intruso… ¿como es él?…- preguntó uno de los guardias pegasos.

\- según la descripción en la carta que envió la princesa Cadence dice que es un semental, pelaje color gris niebla, melena negra… su cutie mark es una luna con alas, tiene un brazalete en su pata derecha delantera y botas en las traseras. Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos ya que este pony pudo burlar a la guardia de cristal- exclamó la yegua mientras seguía vigilando el perímetro con unos prismáticos al igual que los dos soldados.

\- … solo veo a uno muy similar- dijo el otro guardia. Al escuchar eso, tanto Rainbow como el primer soldado dejaron a un lado su guardia y voltearon a ver al otro soldado- junto al puesto de tiro al blanco…- los pegaso usaron sus prismáticos para ver a el supuesto atacante, pero solo vieron que era un pony que la pegaso ya había visto.

\- no… no es él, mí amiga pinkie también lo creyó cuando lo vio por primera vez… pero mantelo vigilado…- dijo la pegaso volviendo a su puesto.

\- a la orden…- musitó el guardia centrándose en ese pony.

Pasaron al rededor de dos horas y todo transcurría en completo orden, el pony que el soldado vigilaba recorría la feria y jugaba en una que otra distracción mientras que los soldados que estaban en encubierto estaban atentos a todos los movimientos extraños de los ponis que estaban cerca. Algunos participaban en los juegos para no levantar sospechas mientras que otros sólo comían o platicaban con las yeguas que visitaban la feria, pero no despegaban sus ojos de los alrededores o de ambas alicornios; la hora del espectáculo que Trixie daría estaba próximo a comenzar y hasta el momento todo estaba normal y las dos princesas junto con las chicas decidieron buscar el mejor lugar para ver la función, los soldados que estaban en encubierto se situaron en puntos estratégicos para una mayor protección y loa guardias de cristal se ubicaron al rededor de las dos princesas y las portadoras.

\- ya me cansé de ver a ese sujeto, no ha hecho nada extraño…- exclamó el soldado.

\- ¿que hace exactamente?…- preguntó su compañero aún mirando por sus prismáticos.

\- estuvo dando vueltas por toda la feria, jugó en una que otra distracción… y ahora esta hablando con una unicornio…

\- ¿y es bella?…- preguntó bajando sus prismáticos y volteando a ver a su compañero.

\- juzga por tu cuenta …- el soldado dejó su posición y se acomodo junto a su compañero para ver a esta yegua para saber que tal estaba- allí, junto al puesto de comidas…- el guardia comenzó a buscar a esta yegua con sus prismáticos hasta que logró verla, era una unicornio de pelaje color crema, melena de color mora con degradación a rosa, y sus ojos eran de color rosa magenta y efectivamente estaba hablando con el pony de tierra que el otro guardia estaba vigilando- ¿que te parece?…

\- es toda una belleza, si no estuviera de turno créeme que entablar una conversación con esa princesa y mandaría a volar al idiota con el que está hablando, aunque nunca la había visto en el pueblo…

\- ¿qué dijiste?…- preguntó la yegua volteando a ver a los dos soldados.

\- que nunca la había visto en el pueblo y he patrullando muchas veces con el teniente Sharp- la pegaso dejó su nube y se acomodó en el medio de los dos guardias y el guardia que estaba vigilando al pony le señaló el lugar donde estos dos ponis se encontraban.

\- quizás sean de Apple Loosa o Dodge city…- murmuró Rainbow mirando a la yegua.

*pip…pip…pip*

\- ¿no oyeron algo?…- dijo uno de los soldados.

*pip… pip… pip… pip*…

\- sí también lo escucho- dijo la pegaso levantándose un poco y mirando en todas direcciones encontrando todo en completo orden, pero el ruido seguía sonando y mucho mas cerca.

*pip pip… pip… pip… pip pip pip … pip *…

\- ¿qué será ese ruido?…- musito el soldado que estaba observando los movimientos de aquel pony. Los tres ponis dejaron sus prismáticos a un lado y comenzaron a buscar mirando a sus alrededores pero no encontraba nada y el ruido continuaba haciéndose más fuerte- quizás hemos pasado demasiado tiempo sobre esta nube y ya estamos escuchando cosas raras ¿no lo creen?

\- para ser un pegaso esa fue una respuesta completamente tonta soldado- dijo Rainbow mirando de reojo a ese pegaso. Los tres pegasos iban a retomar nuevamente sus puestos y aquel ruido aún se escuchaba pero no le prestaron mayor importancia, aunque luego vieron algo que les llamó su atención; aproximadamente a diez metros donde ellos se encontraban había una extraña luz roja que parpadeaba en el aire- ¿que es eso?...- dijo confundida Rainbow y los otros dos sementales voltearon a ver. Los tres pegasos se levantaron en sus cuatro patas sobre la nube observando un poco mejor esta extraña luz que parpadeaba, luego se sentaron y tomaron sus prismáticos para observar un poco más de cerca- ¿que rayos es eso?…

\- parece… no se que es…-dijo uno de los soldados, los tres ponis estaban tan distraídos que no se percataron que debajo de la nube salieron unos extraños objetos pequeños con una pequeñas hélices en la parte superior y una luz roja, eran cuatro objetos que los rodeaba casi tocándolos, cuando se percataron de la presencia de estas fue porque el ruido los delató- ¿eh?…

\- ¿que?…- exclamó el otro guardia

\- ¿qué ra?…- la yegua no pudo terminar su frase ya que estos cuatro objetos brillaron intensamente creando un campo de energía electrocutando a los tres pegasos que se encontraban en esa nube, la descarga fue alta pero no mortal; fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que los tres perdieran el conocimiento dejándolos fuera de combate sobre la nube y ningún pony se enteró ya que Trixie los estaba distrayendo al explicar su acto. La unicornio de pelaje color crema que estaba hablando con el semental de pelaje color gris afirmó con su cabeza y se retiró dirigiéndose al espectáculo que daría la unicornio maga.

que comience el evento principal- se dijo para sí mismo éste semental al ver partir a la unicornio color crema para luego retirándose de la feria.

Mientras que Trixie explicaba cómo iba a realizar su acto, la unicornio que estaba hablando con el pony de tierra de color gris se escabullo dentro de la multitud para quedar un poco cerca de las princesas, todos los soldados de encubierto como los soldados de cristal notaron su presencia pero vieron en su rostro que está no estaría tramando nada en contra de la corona as como su timidez al cruzar entre a multitud, así que lo pasaron por alto.

\- ¿te estas divirtiendo?- le preguntó la alicornio color lavanda a la pequeña princesa.

\- sí tía Twilight, no me había divertido así en mucho tiempo…

\- ¿por que lo dice princesa? …- preguntó de forma inocente Fluttershy y pequeña cambió su semblante a uno triste y bajando su cabeza captando la atención de las portadoras.

\- mamá y papá han tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, creó que ya han pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos…

\- se como te sientes…- dijo Twilight- tu papá y tu mamá están muy ocupados con las negociaciones mercantes con Japony. Por eso quisieron que vinieras conmigo, saben que no han pasado tiempo de calidad contigo y eso los entristece- la alicornio tomó la barbilla de la pequeña haciendo que esta la mirara a los ojos- ya veras que cuando ellos terminen pasarán mucho tiempo junto a ti.

\- ¿tú crees que sí?…- preguntó Flurry Heart en un tono esperanzador.

\- claro que lo creó…- respondió la princesa abrazándola con su ala.

\- no me gusta interrumpir pero… ¡ya se va a lanzar!- exclamó Pinkie y todas voltearon a ver a la unicornio que ya estaba dentro del canon lista para ser lanzada.

Mientras que todos los ponis se centraban en lo que Trixie estaba haciendo, no notaban que dos ponis que se encontraban en la multitud caían dormidos; comenzó a sonar un redobles de tambor y otros dos ponis cayeron dormidos, el cañón comenzó a moverse para buscar el ángulo para ser disparado y otros dos ponis cayeron al suelo dormidos. El cañón fue disparado y todos los ponis que estaban presentes veían con asombro como esta unicornio volaba por encima del público espectador y en su rostro se notaba la confianza al realizar su número, la manticora abrió sus enormes fauces esperando a que la pony entrara en ellas para cerrarlas con toda su fuerza.

\- no quiero ver…- dijo la pony rosada cubrió su rostro con sus cascos pero los movió un poco para terminar de ver el espectáculo, Applejack, Fluttershy y las dos alicornios estaban muy atentas al desenlace de este acto. La unicornio entró en el hocico de la bestia y esta serró sus fauces causando una exaltación en público mientras los últimos cuatro guardias encubiertos caía al suelo, hubo un silencio inquietante ya que la unicornio no aparecía en la caja que estaba a un lado de la bestia, los ponis miraron la caja y luego a la bestia y esta movía su hocico como cuando está masticando algo y luego lo tragaba.

\- esto… es parte… del show… tía Twilight?…- preguntó la pequeña alicornio preocupada.

\- sí, tranquila… es parte de su acto, a Trixie siempre le ha gustado el drama…- pasó al rededor de un minuto y las especulaciones comenzaron a surgir.

\- ¿tía Twilight?… - preguntó de nuevo Flurry Heart. De pronto las luces de la feria se apagaron dejando todo a la luz de la luna- ¿esto… esto es parte del show?…- preguntó ya nerviosa viendo la tarima y escuchando lo que los ponis especulaban. Un resplandor de color turquesa claro brilló dentro de la caja para luego abrirse y mostrar a la unicornio sana y salva.

\- ¡TARAN!- exclamo la pony maga parándose en sus patas traseras y levantando las delanteras. Los gritos y pisadas en son de aplauso no se hicieron esperar por parte de todos los ponis llenando de orgullo y satisfacción a la unicornio- ¡muchas gracias a todos, son un gran publico!…

¡BRAVO… BRAVO… BRAVO!- se escuchó una voz masculina bastante fuerte, todos los ponis guardaron silencio al escuchar esta voz y miraban a todas partes buscando al locutor de esta- ¡ES UN GRAN ACTO… PERO SE DEMUESTRA LA FARSA!- todos los ponis voltearon a ver hacia arriba y en la cima de uno de los postes que sostenía la iluminación vieron una sombra alta- la última vez que vine este pueblo no era tan grande, pero eso no importa ahora.

\- ¡soldados protejan a las princesas!- ordenó el teniente Sharp que estaba a cargo de la seguridad de las dos alicornios y rápidamente tanto los soldados de cristal cómo los cuatro soldados de Twilight incluyendo al teniente Sharp crearon un circulo al rededor de las princesas y las portadoras de los elementos que estaban presentes- ¡quien eres!, ¡habla ahora!-

\- sólo soy un mensajero…- dijo como si nada, este individuo dio un salto cayendo en la tarima junto a Trixie mostrando que tenía puesto una capa que lo cubría todo y una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro y sumado la oscuridad que había le daba un aire más misterioso. La yegua al conocer quien le había dicho que su acto había sido una farsa no dio un paso atrás cuando este ser cayó cerca de ella, Starlight detrás de bambalinas pudo ver a este ser y sentir su poder mágico que no era muy grande pero le hacia helar la sangre por el tipo de magia que sentía

\- ¡tu!… cómo te atreves a decir que mi acto… es… una…- las palabras de Trixie no salieron más cuando este ser comenzó a levantarse mostrándose mas alto que dos ponis, La unicornio se petrificó del miedo y sus patas no le funcionaban para huir.

\- ¡Trixie corre!- grito Starlight pero la unicornio no respondía- ¡Trixie!…

\- yo… yo… ¡alejate!…- gritó la unicornio maga disparando un rayo de su cuerno que este ser lo detuvo fácilmente con su garra de color negro.

\- ¡detuvo!…- exclamo Spike sorprendido…

\- ¡el ataque!…- continuó Starlight igual de sorprendida.

\- ¡con su garra!…- finalizó Applejacksin creer lo que veía.

\- "es él"- pensó la alicornio lavanda optando por una pose de defensa.

\- no molestes yegua…- musitó este ser y movió su garra de forma rápida pero el cuerpo de Trixie es cubierto con un aura de color turquesa claro alejándola de esta criatura y donde ella estaba parada cayó una jeringuilla quedando clavada en la madera- fallé…

\- Trixie, ¿estas bien?…- dijo Starlight con su cuerno cubierto por su aura acercando a ella a la unicornio de pelaje azulado- ¿Trixie?…

\- eso estuvo cerca …- murmuró la unicornio azulada saliendo de su susto.

\- saludos princesa Twilight Sparkle…- dijo con modales este ser inclinándose un poco como efectuando una reverencia.

\- ¡¿quién eres?!- preguntó desafiante Twilight ocultando a su sobrina detrás de ella.

\- eso no importa por el momento princesa, he venido desde muy lejos con un mensaje…- dijo el ser misterioso.

\- ¡tú fuiste el que interrumpió la paz en el Imperio de Cristal e ingreso al palacio a causar estragos!…- exclamó Applejack molesta.

\- no negaré cuando dices que estuve en el palacio, pero es una gran mentira al decir que interrumpe la paz en el Imperio…- respondió de forma tranquila.

\- ¡¿dime qué es lo que quieres?!…- exigió Twilight.

\- como ya lo había dicho soy sólo un mensajero… alguien que mi maestra envió para que su mensaje fuera escuchado…- respondió aún usando un tono tranquilo.

\- ¿quién te envío?…- preguntó la alicornio.

\- el nombre de mi maestra no es importante en estos momentos… sólo su mensaje- esta criatura saltó fuera de la tarima eh inmediatamente los guardias de la princesa Twilight salieron a reducirlo- siempre tan impulsivos …- estiró su brazo y de este salió una espada, observó como los soldados corrían hacia él perdiendo la formación en equipo y aprovechó eso para lanzarse a atacar. El primero en llegar fue un unicornio; el comandante que estaba a cargo...el teniente Sharp, el unicornio lo atacó con un potente rayo pero este ágilmente evadió sus ataque y utilizó el lomo de su espada para golpear al pony en el pecho haciendo que este se parara en sus patas traseras y lo golpeo con su brazo izquierdo en medio de sus patas delanteras onda el yelmo no lo protegía, y al golpearlo el teniente sintió cómo un choque eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo hasta que este perdiera el conocimiento.

\- ¡TENIENTE!…- gritaron los otros tres soldados frenando en seco.

\- aun les falta mucho por aprender…- murmuró observando a los otros soldados. Los tres soldados nuevamente arremetieron contra su oponente y este bloqueaba fácilmente sus taque.

\- ¡¿donde están los soldados encubiertos?!- exclamó uno de los soldados esquivando un corte de la espada.

\- ¡¿por que no atacan, y porque los pegaso vigías no lo vieron?!- dijo otro soldado, fue más la demora de estos guardias en enfrentarlo que en caer fácilmente noqueados. uno por uno, los últimos tres guardias que tenía la princesa cayeron dejando solamente a la guardia de cristal.

\- je, esperaba un poco mas de pelea- dijo esta criatura retrayendo su espada en su brazo.

\- ¡rápido protejan a las princesas!- exclamó un guardia de cristal y tanti el como los otros guardias de cristal optaron por la pose defensa a la espera del ataque de esta criatura. Mientras que Fluttershy se oculta detrás de Pinkie Pie, Applejack salía también para encarar a esta criatura uniéndose a la guardia de cristal.

\- conozco tus intenciones, sé muy bien que fuiste por la princesa Flurry Heart al imperio para secuestrarla. ¡Así que primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí para poder llegar a ella!…- exclamó Applejack.

\- ¡y también tendrás que pasar sobre mí!… ¡y no te haré una fiesta de bienvenida!- exclamó la alocada pony fiestera colocándose junto a su amiga obrera dejando a las dos alicornio y a la pegaso detrás de los soldados. La criatura comenzó a acercarse al grupo pero detuvo su marcha y se agachó un poco muy rápido creando un extraño escudo que se materializó en forma de octágonos hasta crear un domo que lo protegió de una serie de rayos mágicos que fueron disparados desde su espalda, el domo desapareció y al frente del grupo de guardias y las dos portadoras apareció con un flash Starlight con su cuerno iluminando a su máximo potencial, pero en su rostro se notaba algo de temor.

\- "Rainbow, ¿porque no nos avisaste?"-pensó la alicornio mirando la nube en donde supuestamente debería de estar la pegaso junto con sus dos guardias vigilando que nada de esto hubiera pasado- Fluttershy…- habló en voz baja llamando la atención de la tímida pegaso- Fluttershy saca a Flurry Heart de aquí, nosotros lo distraemos.

\- ¿vas a luchar Twilight?…- preguntó en susurro Fluttrshy.

\- no hay opción, sácala de aquí…- ordenó Twilight.

\- si Twilight, ten cuidado… ¿princesa?…

\- tía tengo miedo…- dijo la pequeña aferrada de la pata de Twilight.

\- no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… ve con Fluttershy- dijo Twilight y la pequeña alicornio asintió para luego ir con la pegaso y retirándose disimuladamente entre el público que aún estaba en completo shock viendo a esta criatura. La alicornio color lavanda voló de su posición aterrizando al frente del grupo de guardias y sus amigas encabezado el grupo de defensa- ¡¿cual es tú mensaje?!… ¡exijo saber quien te envía!.

\- mi mensaje es el mismo que deje en el Imperio de cristal, mi maestra requiere su presencia en el castillo de las dos hermanas hoy a la medianoche muy puntual princesa Twilight Sparkle… y otra cosa…- esta criatura nuevamente movió su garra hacia adelante arrojando casi en las patas de la princesa Twilight dos objetos de forma cilíndrica y un tercero cayó entre la multitud de ponis, eran pequeños y por el ruido que hizo supieron que era de metal, los ponis que estaban cerca dirigieron su vista hacia estos objetos y vieron que encima de uno de ellos estaba escrito con letra blancas las siglas Xm-84, pero no pasaba nada.

\- ja… ja… ja… que miedo… tu juguete no sirvió- respondió la pony rosa con su tono juguetón a esta criatura pero él no se movía de su lugar.

Mientras que Fluttershy se escabullía entre el público con la pequeña princesa, una pony unicornio de pelaje color crema y melena de color morado en degradación a rosa le obstruyó paso, la tímida pegaso levantó su mirada directo al rostro de quien le había detenido su huida y notó que era una unicornio que le está bloqueando el paso. Tenía una expresión bastante tímida y sus ojos de color rosa magenta demostraban lo que la pegaso creía, pero tenia puesto una especie de orejeras.

\- emm… disculpa, pero… necesito pasar- dijo la tímida pegaso observando a la tímida unicornio, pero ésta no dijo ni una sola palabra pero tampoco se movió- disculpa… por favor me puedes dar un permiso, debo sacar a la princesa de aquí lo antes posible.

\- perdón, pero no puedo permitir eso…- respondió la unicornio.

\- ¿que?…- antes de hacer otra pregunta- esta pony levantó con su magia un extraño artefacto que la tímida pegaso nunca antes en su vida había visto, tenía una especie de tubo con un hueco en la punta pero era curvo en la parte de atrás… no lo supo distinguir muy bien- ¿qué es eso?.

\- te prometo que no te dolerá- susurro esta unicornio y del extraño artefacto que tenía levitando junto a ella salió disparada de la punta una esfera de color verde que al impactar al rostro de la pegaso estalló soltando un gas de este mismo color, Fluttershy a sentir este contacto en su rostro cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza tosiendo un poco, luego miro nuevamente a esta unicornio pero su vista ya estaba algo nublada y sintiéndose débil.

\- q… que… fue…- Fluttershy trató de gritar pero su hocico le pesaba, se tambaleó un poco y cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

\- ¡señorita fluttershy!- gritó Flurry Heart y con este este grito todos miraron hacia atrás viendo a la unicornio junto a la alicornio y la pegaso extendida en el suelo.

-¡Fluttershy!…- gritaron Applejack, Pinkie y Starlight al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Flurry heart!- exclamó la alicornio, abrió sus alas para volar hasta donde estaba la pequeña princesa, se elevo un poco pero…

\- ¡no bajes la guardia!- gritó la criatura y de inmediato los pequeños cilindros explotaron creando un flash que segó a los presentes y un sonido demasiado fuerte aturdiendo a todos los ponis, Twilight como estaba en el aire perdió el control y cayó un poco alejada del grupo y la criatura arrojó otro extraño objeto con forma ovalada de su garra al grupo de guardias que trataban de ponerse de pie, pero antes de hacerlo este objeto hizo *pip… pip pip* y creó un campo de energía electrocutando a los guardias de cristal y a las yeguas que trataban de hacerle frente.

Twilight no salió afectada ya que cayó un poco aparte del grupo pero estaba demasiado aturdida por la explosión de ese pequeño objeto. Esta criatura empezó a avanzar hacia el grupo de guardias y a medida que daba sus pasos su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar y a reducir su tamaño. De un fuerte tirón se quitó la capa revelando ser un pony de tierra de pelaje color gris niebla, melena larga de color negra y unos ojos de color rojo sangre con una mirada fría y en sus patas traseras tenía puesta unas extrañas botas algo anchas de color negro así como de su pata delantera derecha tenía puesto un brazalete del mismo color de las botas con unas extrañas runas marcadas.

\- son la peor guardia que eh visto- masculló el misterioso pony, dio otro paso y se agachó un poco creando de nuevo el escudo domo protegiéndolo de un ataque magico, dentro del domo se dio la vuelta viendo a Starlight parada tratando de mantener el equilibrio- sigues siendo la misma Starlight glimmer, y veo que has mejorado… saliste ilesa de la bomba de descargas, pero no de la granada

\- co… co… como sabes… mi nombre…- preguntó Starlight tambaleándose un poco por los efectos de la granada, pero aun con mucho temor.

\- al parecer no me recuerdas… eso no me importa en estos momentos- mascullo el pony y el escudo se desvaneció. Nuevamente se dio la vuelta pero Starlight le volvió a disparar un rayo de su cuerno que fue bloqueado fácilmente por la pata de este pony, la que tenía el brazalete- ¡y también te dije que nunca atacaras a traición!- el pony movió su pata hacia arriba envuelta en un aura color azul y debajo de la unicornio creció un bloque de tierra golpeándola directo en su estómago enviándola un poco el aire y cayendo pesadamente al suelo, luego movió su pata y el cuerpo de la yegua fue cubierto por un aura azul y acercada rápidamente al pony de tierra- te di una oportunidad y no la aceptaste …- el aura que cubría el cuerpo de Starlight se dirigió a su cabeza cambiando su color a uno mas oscuro haciendo que esta se retorciera en el aire.

\- S… Star… ¡Starlight!… dijo débilmente Twilight.

-no… no…- ojos de Starlight se llenaron de lágrimas que se desbordaron sin control por sus mejillas- n… no… ¡NOOOOO!…- gritó con todas sus fuerzas cayendo pesadamente a suelo y tomando y una posición fetal mientras lloraba y temblaba.

\- ya conoces mi mensaje princesa Twilight Sparkle, el mismo mensaje lo deje en el Imperio de cristal y no me prestaron atención así que…- nuevamente su brazalete brilló y levitando por encima de todos pasaba inconsciente la pequeña alicornio llegando hasta el pony de tierra- mi mensaje fue dado en el imperio de cristal, pero fui ignorado por sus gobernantes. Así que tomaré un seguro para su asistencia… princesa Twilight ¿será capaz de entregar mi mensaje?- dijo este pony viendo de reojo a la alicornio qué trataba de ponerse de pie pero aún estaba bajo los efectos de la explosión que la dejó aturdida- media noche princesa… estaremos esperando- el pony comenzó a alejarse del grupo pasando por los aturdidos ponis, pero esquivo rápidamente una llamarada color verde que casi quema su rostro.

\- ¡suelta a la princesa en este instante!- gritó valientemente Spike tan fuerte como su temblorosa vos le permitía.

\- había olvidado que los dragones no puede sentir la descarga eléctricas gracias a sus gruesas de escamas…- mascullo el pony de forma indiferente.

\- ¡e e e entonces sabes que no pu pu puedes herirme!- tragó saliva el pequeño dragón para tratar de calmarse- ¡suelta a la princesa o sino!…

\- o sino que… enano- el pony comenzó a acercarse al dragón viéndolo de forma fría infundiendo terror en el pequeño. Spike serró sus ojos y exhaló una fuerte llamarada de color verde envolviendo a este pony, cuando el dragón se cansó de soplar el fuego se apagó pero el terrestre de color gris no se encontraba y la pequeña princesa estaba dentro de un domo protegiéndola, abrió sus ojos y noto la ausencia del pony pero se alegro de ver a Flurry heart sola.

\- lo… lo… lo logre…- dijo Spike algo incrédulo.

\- eso fue peligroso e imprudente enano…- musitó el pony detrás del dragón.

\- ¡Spike detrás de ti!- gritó la alicornio y el pequeño dragón se dio la vuelta lentamente y observó con terror como desde las sombras se materializaba el cuerpo de este pony.

\- es lo más irresponsable que he visto en mi vida…- el pony le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pequeño dragón aturdiéndolo un poco y luego lo tomó entre sus cascos colocando uno en su pecho y arrojándolo dónde se encontraba la guardia de cristal que se estaba recuperando el primer choque eléctrico, uno de los guardias de cristal, un pegaso… al verlo alzó vuelo y lo atrapó en el aire.

\- lo tengo señor…- el pegaso volvió a tierra con el dragón y uniéndose al grupo de soldados que se cuadraban para enfrentar al pony- eh… ¿que es eso que tiene entre sus garras y pecho señor?- el dragón abrió sus garras mostrando un objeto de forma ovalada que estalló creando otro campo de energía electrocutando la guardia de cristal y haciendo que éstos cayera nuevamente a tierra.

-… je, que fácil…- el pony cubrió a la pequeña princesa con su aura y la acomodo sobre su lomo para salir galopando tranquilamente pero arrojó otra granada aturdidora estallando está casi en el acto haciendo que los ponis que se estaban recuperando fueran afectados otra vez por el fuerte sonido.

\- ¡DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE!- el pony giró su cabeza y vio a la alicornio llegando hasta donde el estaba tambaleándose por los efectos de la granada- no permitiré que… te lleves… a mi sobrina- el pony volvió a mirar al frente y prosiguió su camino ignorando lo que la princesa decía- ¡que no me oyes!… ¡dije que… te detengas!- Twilight comenzó a seguir a este pony lo mas rápido que podía, al tratar de acelerar su paso caía ya que aun sentía los efectos de la granada aturdidora, pero se levantaba rápidamente para no perder la pista del secuestrador de su sobrina- ¡detente… alto!…

\- que persistente …- dijo el semental, este pony aceleró un poco su galope obligando a Twilight hacer lo mismo haciendo que cayera en varias ocasiones, pero rápidamente se levantaba y continuaba tras él. La persecución llegó hasta unos callejones y el pony detuvo su galope cuando un rayo de color púrpura impactó contra una de las paredes, se dio la vuelta y vio a la princesa de la amistad con su cuerno cubierto con su aura apuntándolo.

\- Los oídos de un equino son muy susceptibles a los ruidos, un sonido tan fuerte como la de la granada Xm-84 puede hacer que altere su coordinación y no se pueda mover fácilmente, pero usted demostró que aun estando aturdida y desorientada no se rindió… la admiro princesa.

\- Interrumpes la paz en el pueblo, atacas a mis amigas, arruinas mí noche en familia y ¡secuestras a mi sobrina!… ¡te esperan muchos años en un calabozo!… ¡suelta a Flurry heart en este instante!- exclamó Twilight asumiendo una pose de combate mientras que de su cuerno salían chispas por la magia que acumulaba.

\- ¿está segura de querer enfrentarme?…- preguntó el semental de manera indiferente.

\- suelta a mi sobrina en este instante- Twilight habló entre dientes mirando con enojo a el pony de pelaje gris y este la miraba de arriba a bajo.

\- … no creo que me venzas….

\- ¡que te hace creer que no puedo vencerte!.- exclamó Twilight muy molesta.

\- … en primera tu postura te da poca defensa para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y en segunda no le prestas nada de atención a lo que te rodea

\- que quieres decir con eso…- preguntó Twilight y el semental apuntó su pata al lado izquierdo de la alicornio y esta miró de reojo y notó un cuerpo do otro pony, giró su cabeza y vio a una yegua unicornio de pelaje color crema y melena de color púrpura en degradación a rosa junto a ella con un extraño objeto pequeño de color negro levitando en aura color lila- pero… quien eres…

\- por favor perdóneme su alteza…- dijo esta pony colocando ese extraño objeto en el flanco de la alicornio y presionando un botón que este tenía. Este objeto que soltó un sonido castañeante muy fuerte seguido de una descarga eléctrica haciendo que Twilight soltara un grito ahogado al sentir todo ese voltaje recorrer su cuerpo. La alicornio cayó al piso teniendo leves movimientos involuntarios en sus extremidades y soltando un quejido muy bajo- perdón su alteza…- dijo esta pony sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho.

\- ve a lo que me refiero princesa… será mejor que se contacte con el imperio y le de el mensaje a sus gobernantes, estaremos esperando… ¡Blueberry!…- la unicornio se acercó donde el pony de tierra hasta quedar a su lado izquierdo y se dio la vuelta pero no tubo el valor de ver a la princesa al rostro ya que Twilight tenia sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

\- n… n… no… t… te…- balbuceó Twilight.

\- ya sabe princesa, no le pasará nada a la pequeña si se presentan, hasta pronto… su alteza- el cuerpo del pony se cubrió de metal creando un par de alas sobre su lomo, luego se paró sobre sus patas traseras quedando completamente erguido y abrazó a Flurry con una pata y a Blueberry con la otra.

\- n… no… Flu… Flurry… He… eart- murmuraba la princesa mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de impotencia y miedo- n… no… ¡noooo!- soltó un enorme grito al ver como este pony salió volando con su sobrina a un rumbo desconocido …

**Fin capítulo 1.**

**¡YAIBA… FUERA!…**

**¿reviews?**


	2. Un pony no tan pony

**Capítulo 2: Un pony no tan pony.**

Los ponis de todo el reino de Ecuestria se encontraban descansando después de un largo día de trabajo, todos dormían tranquilamente bajo el oscuro firmamento y la suave luz del astro que elevaba la princesa de la noche. Todos los ponis de todas las ciudades, todos… menos un pequeño pueblo que hace pocas horas su paz había sido interrumpida por un atentado terrorista a causa de un pony de tierra que venció a un grupo de soldados y le quitó la paz al tranquilo pueblo de Ponyville usando una magia que ningún pony había visto. Ni siquiera la princesa Twilight Sparkle pudo salir ilesa de esos extraños hechizos que realizó este misterioso pony, pero aún así en todo el reino se respiraba ese ambiente de paz… Incluso en las laderas se sentía la tranquilidad bajo la luz de la luna, una tranquilidad y un silencio que fue irrumpido por las ruedas de un tren de cristal que chirriaban al pasar por los fríos fierros a toda máquina. El tren partió del Imperio de cristal con un gran grupo de soldados que iban preparados para combatir. Aunque en uno de sus vagones habían dos ponis: un unicornio blanco de melena azul eléctrico qué daba vueltas dentro del vagón muy desesperado y una alicornio de color rosa que yacía recostada en una de las sillas cabizbaja y muy triste mientras repetía la misma frase una y otra vez.

\- todo es mi culpa… no debí dejarla ir- murmuraba Cadence después de haber acabado su tercera caja de pañuelos desechables.

\- no te eches la culpa mi amor, ambos decidimos que era lo mejor- respondió Shining deteniendo su galope y prestando suma atención a las palabras de su esposa.

\- creímos que con ella estaría a salvo pero fue todo lo contrario… Shining no lo entiendo, aún no entiendo cómo es que un solo pony pudo derrotar fácilmente a todos los guardias- preguntó Cadence con su voz entrecortada ya que tenía conocimiento con lo que pasó el pequeño pueblo, al pasar un poco la conmoción, Spike fue quién envió una carta explicando lo que había pasado y rápidamente abordaron el tren para dirigirse al pequeño pueblo.

\- eso no lo sé, fue muy hábil cuando lucha contra él… pero hay algo que me deja un poco tranquilo…- dijo Shining.

\- ¿un poco tranquilo?… ¿a qué te refieres?…- preguntó la yegua al no entender las palabras de su esposo.

\- él no le hará nada a Flurry Heart …

\- ¡¿no le hará nada?!…- preguntó Cadence con un tono elevado- ¡ese infeliz secuestro a mi bebé!, ¿¡cómo crees que no le hará nada?!… ¡fue ignorado en el imperio, ¿que te hace creer eso?!...

\- nos dijo que nos estaría esperando en el castillo de las dos hermanas, quiso una audiencia… es obvio que haría lo que fuera con tal de llamar nuestra atención, por favor amor … trata de calmarte….- respondió Shining en un tono tranquilo.

\- estaré calmada cuando tenga a mi bebé entre mía cascos- murmuró la princesa bajando su cabeza dentro de un tren que se dirigía a Ponyville a toda maquina.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la armonía, princesa Twilight junto con Pinkie, Applejack y un manojo de nervios llamado Starlight se encontraban sentadas al rededor del cutie map. La alicornio mantenía la cabeza agachada mientras que tenia leves movimientos involuntarios en sus alas debido a la descarga eléctrica que le provocó la unicornio Blueberry.

\- agh… por mis corrales, aun no me lo puedo creer, ¿como fue que nos venció tan fácilmente?- refunfuñaba la pony obrera dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa pero ninguna de las presentes se sobre exaltó por este acto- ¡ni siquiera pude asentarle un solo golpe!.

\- a mí también me tomó por sorpresa, ni siquiera mi Pinkie sentido me alertó de eso… pero me dejó un lindo peinado- decía la pony rosada tocando su melena tipo afro debido a la descarga eléctrica como lo haría Rarity- y lo peor de todo es que aún escucho ese agudo sonido.

\- yo también lo siento, es la primera vez que veo a un pony de tierra usar magia, y lo peor… ese tipo de hechizos. Twilight, ¿sabes qué clase de magia es esa?- preguntó la pony obrera volteando a ver a la alicornio color lavanda pero está continuaba en su misma posición… cabizbaja y con el pequeño movimiento involuntario en sus alas- ¿Twilight?…

\- les he fallado…- murmuró la alicornio- sabía que esto pasaría, sabía que estábamos en peligro y aún así la expuse … fui muy irresponsable…

\- no digas eso caramelo, no le has fallado a nadie… si has de culpar a alguien, cúlpanos a todas nosotras, todas te convencimos a que fueras…- respondió Applejack sintiéndose culpable.

\- eso es cierto Twilight, no es tu culpa… todas te convencimos…- complemento Pinkie.

\- pero era mi decisión aceptar o no…- después de lo que Twilight dijo se creó un silencio demasiado incómodo, sólo se escuchaban los leves sollozos de Starlight. Pasaron al rededor de dos minutos y las puertas de esta sala fueron abiertas y por estas entrando dos unicornios y una bandeja con tazas de té que era envuelto por un aura de color azul claro. Estas dos unicornios que en el pasado no se la llevaban para nada bien (aunque tampoco se la llevan bien ahora ya que son como agua y aceite por cosas del pasado).

\- ¿cómo siguen?…- preguntó Rarity acercándose a la mesa con la bandeja levitando junto de ella y Pinkie fue la única que habló.

\- igual que ahora, Twilight muy decaída, Starlight llorando… yo con un zumbido en los oído y este peinado estilo afro y Applejack muy…

\- está bien Pinkie ya entendimos que no se encuentran bien, no es necesario todo un resumen… toma cariño, te hará bien- dijo la unicornio blanca volteando a ver nuevamente a la alicornio dejando una taza de té frente a ella. Las otras dos tazas se cubrieron con la misma aura de la unicornio fashionista y las dejó al frente de Applejack y Pinkie pie, mientras que la que quedaba en la bandeja fue cubierta por un aura de color rosado y dejado al frente de una nerviosa unicornio.

\- aquí tienes Starlight…- musitó Trixie pero la unicornio no volteó a verla, simplemente se hizo más bolita y hundiendo su rostro entre sus cascos- por favor no pudo ser tan malo…

\- eso dices tú ya que no viste lo que yo vi…- murmuro Starlight.

\- … sí tienes razón… perdona, ¿pero qué fue lo que te mostró?… que yo sepa tú no eres una pony que se doblegue fácilmente…- respondió la unicornio maga acercando la taza, Starlight levantó un poco su mirada pero no fue capaz de sostener la taza con su magia. Este acto lo notó Trixie así que con la ayuda de su magia le dio a beber del té.

\- gracias…- dijo la unicornio lila regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga para luego soltar un gran suspiro- … vi… él me mostró unas imágenes, eran ilusiones lo supe desde un principio… aunque fueron muy reales…- las otras yeguas dejaron de beber el té y voltearon a ver a la unicornio, Twilight no movió su cabeza pero sí giro su vista hacia dónde se encontraba su alumna para luego volverlo nuevamente hacia la mesa- me encontraba en un pueblo era bastante pequeño pero alegre, hasta que aparecí yo…

\- no entiendo… ¿como que estabas en el pueblo y después apareciste tú?...- preguntó Pinkie muy curiosa.

\- yo era una de los aldeanos, era feliz… rodeada de muchos ponis. Hasta que un pony encapuchado llegó al pueblo, al retirarse su capucha todos pudimos ver que era yo… de pronto todos los que estaban a mi alrededor comenzaron a alejarse, me agredía me arrojaban cosas no sabía él porqué, yo le suplicaba que se detuviera pero ellos no lo hacía y mas me agredían. Mi otro yo… la pony encapuchada sólo se burlaba de mí me… decía que era débil, que era patética y le daba asco. Pero eso no fue lo peor… lo peor vino después cuando apareció la princesa Celestia, antes de desterrarme de Ecuestria corto mi cuerno anulando mi magia y me lanzó un hechizo… me hizo inmortal…

\- ¿te hizo inmortal?… "¿que tiene eso de malo?"- pensó la unicornio maga- Starlight… Twilight lo es también, al igual que las princesas Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Flurry Heart también lo son.

\- pero mi inmortalidad era diferente, no había alimento que me calmara el hambre o agua que saciara mi sed… si era herida esta no sanaba y me dolía … fui condenada a errar por toda Ecuestria, donde llegaba me desterraban, estaba sola … no me quiero quedar sola- concluyó Starlight nuevamente haciéndose bolita, Trixie dejó la taza sobre la mesa y abrazó muy fuerte a su mejor amiga, dándole consuelo y mostrándole que no estaba sola y que aunque le costara admitirlo, le dolía verla así.

\- no estarás sola amiga…- murmuro la unicornio maga junto a la oreja de Starlight haciendo que esta mostrara una sonrisa.

\- gracias Trixie…- respondió Starlight muy suave.

\- mejor bebe el té, lo necesitas- respondió Trixie, la taza de té fue cubierta por el aura de Trixie y acercada a Starlight para que pudiera beber de esta.

\- Starlight…- todas menos Twilight voltearon a ver a la yegua obrera y está miraba con el ceño fruncido a la unicornio- ¿quién es ese pony?- fue más una acusación que una pregunta lo que hizo Applejack, sin embargo la unicornio permaneció en silencio- responde, ¿quien es él?.

\- … no lo se…- Starlight respondió soltando un suspiro.

\- pero dijo que habías mejorado, eso significa que te conoce de algún lado…- argumentó Pinkie.

\- se lo que dijo, pero por mas que lo pienso no recuerdo nada… no se de donde me conoce…

\- quizás sea un pony que le quitaste su cutie mark y al recuperarla te busco para vengarse- gracias a este comentario de Rarity, la unicornio color lila desvío la mirada colocando un semblante triste, recordar su pasado no le daba mucha gracia.

\- Rarity ese comentario no fue muy agradable…- recriminó Applejack apuñalado con la mirada a la pony fashionista.

\- lo sé querida, pero quizás esa sea la forma en que ella recuerde. Aunque pensándolo bien sí fue una pregunta muy descortés te pido disculpas cariño.

\- no te disculpes, sé que es la verdad…- respondió Starlight soltando un suspiro- …conozco a todos los ponis de Our tonw y él no pertenecía allí…

\- también te dijo que nunca atacaras a traición..- dijo Pinkie.

\- ¿en serio no puedes recordar quién es él? …- preguntó Trixie y la unicornio lila negó con su cabeza bajando nuevamente la mirada, las puertas de la sala fueron abiertas y por está entrando el pequeño dragón junto con una pony de tierra de pelaje blanco que al estar cerca de la princesa hizo una reverencia mientras que Spike se dirigió dónde se encontraba Twilight, pero la alicornio no despego su vista de la mesa en ningún momento.

\- Twilight la enfermera Red heart está aquí- dijo el dragón dando leves empujones a la alicornio, pero Twilight solo levantó un poco la cabeza y giro su vista para después acentuar levemente. Red heart sabía que ella trataba amablemente a todos los ponis y que su título de princesa no se le subiría a la cabeza y empezara a tratar de forma indiferente a sus súbditos, sabia que su falta de atención se debía a algo más delicado. Spike le hizo señas con su garra de que se acercara y la pony de tierra se levantó para acercarse yeguas.

\- princesa Twilight…- musitó Red Heart.

\- hmm…- fue lo único que Twilight respondió.

\- ya revisé a los soldados heridos así como a las señoritas Fluttershy y Rainbow dash…- dijo la enfermera.

\- hhmm…- fue lo único que musitó Twilight.

\- ¿como siguen ellas?…- preguntó Pinkie.

\- ¿y los soldados?...- siguió Applejack.

\- los soldados que atacaron a ese pony solo tienen pequeños golpes, nada grave, los otros soldados al igual que la señorita Fluttershy no presentan ningún tipo de golpe, sólo están dormidos a causa de un sedante…- respondió Red Heart.

\- ¿un sedante?…- preguntó incrédula Applejack.

\- así es, despertaran en un par de horas…- respondió la enfermera.

\- ¿y Rainbow?…- preguntó de nuevo Pinkie.

\- ella se encontraba sobre una nube junto con dos soldados pegasos, al parecer la pérdida de conocimiento se debió a una fuerte desca…- respondía Red Heart pero la puerta fue abierta de golpe y por está entrando una pegaso de melena multicolor que portaba un uniforme de los Wonderbolts color oscuro, en su mirada se veía que estaba demasiado molesta. La pegaso se detuvo pocos metros después de haber ingresado por la puerta observando a las yeguas que se encontraban alrededor del cutie map- ella se encuentra bien…- dijo la enfermera observando a la yegua como si no le hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

\- gracias por todo…- dijo la alicornio muy triste aun observando la mesa. Red Heart hizo nuevamente una reverencia y se retiró de la sala cerrando la puerta tras de ella dejando a las yeguas y al dragón en un incomodo silencio.

\- ¡Dashie!- grito la pony rosa saltando sobre la mesa y galopando rápidamente para abrazar a su amiga- ¡me alegra mucho que estés bien!- exclamó aferrándose del cuello de la pegaso.

\- gracias Pinkie, me da gusto también que estés bien- dijo Rainbow regalando una sonrisa.

\- bueno sí, aún tengo ese sonido en mis oídos y este estilo de peinado, ¿pero en serio estas bien?…- volvió a preguntar la pony rosa.

\- jeje, claro que lo estoy … se necesita mas que eso para detenerme…- rápidamente la pegaso color cian cambió su expresión a una más seria volteando a ver a la alicornio- ¿a qué hora salimos?- pero la respuesta nunca llegó- Spike, ¿ya informaste al imperio de cristal?...

\- claro, ya envíe una carta a la princesa Cadence, y me respondió diciendo que vendrían de inmediato- respondió Spike y Twilight comenzó a sollozar al escuchar lo que su cuñada había respondido, eso significaba que su hermano también vendría y le exigiría una explicación de lo que había sucedido seguido de un largo sermón- bien, esperaremos a que estén aquí y desp…

\- ¡nooo!… ¡¿estas loca?!…- exclamó Twilight levantando la cabeza mostrando unos ojos rojos y llorosos- ¡no puedo esperar a que Shining y Cadence estén aquí… saldremos ahora a buscarla!...

\- ¿y a donde iras Twilight?…- preguntó Rainbow con un tono suave.

\- ¡al castillo de las dos hermanas, en ese lugar se encuentra Flurry Heart!...- respondió la alicornio.

\- se que estas desesperada, pero el no se encuentra en ese lugar en este momento…- dijo Rainbow usando el mismo tono que antes.

\- ¡¿como que no se encuentra?!… ¡no estas ayudando Rainbow Dash!...- exclamó la alicornio, sentía sentimientos mezclados de temor e impotencia, pero la unicornio fashionista salió a defender a la pegaso.

\- Twilight, querida… trata de…

\- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME RARITY, MI SOBRINA FUE SECUESTRADA Y TU NO ESTUVISTE PARA AYUDAR!- exclamó muy enojada parándose en la mesa y estampado sus cascos delanteros, volteo a ver a Rarity aun mostrando esos sentimientos a flor de piel- ¡NO ESTUVISTE AHÍ, ESE DESGRACIADO BARRIÓ EL SUELO CON NOSOTRAS Y SE LA LLEVÓ. ¿Y TU DONDE ESTABAS?!… ¡CRENDO UNOS TONTOS VESTIDOS PARA UN ESTUPIDO CONCIERTO…- la unicornio no dijo palabra alguna, ella junto con las que estaban presentes tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y sus mandíbulas desencajadas por la forma en que esta alicornio se había expresado, nunca la había escuchado hablar de esa manera.

Twilight cayó en cuenta al ver la expresión de todas sus amigas por lo que había dicho, su expresión de ira fue cambiando por una de tristeza mientras bajaba sus patas de la mesa sentandose en su trono nuevamente con su cabeza agachada.

\- Ra… Rarity… yo… lo siento…- dijo Twilight con su voz entrecortada para después empezar a llorar- lo siento…- la alicornio siguió soltando esas lágrimas de tristeza y frustración que tenia reprimida por lo que había pasado. Habían tenido enfrentamientos con otros enemigos y salían victoriosas, pero esta pelea la perdieron y ella perdió a alguien muy importante; cubrió su rostro con sus patas delanteras para que ninguna la viera llorar pero era evidente lo que estaba haciendo.

\- cariño…- musitó Rarity.

\- por… por favor… ¡perdóname!- gritó para luego caer sobre la mesa llorando como una potrilla, todas fueron testigos en como Twilight se desboronaba poco a poco. La princesa de la amistad siguió llorando al rededor de dos minutos cuando sintió que algo le cubría el lomo, movió un poco su cabeza y pudo ver un mechón color morado- ¿Rarity?…- murmuró entre sollozos.

\- no tienes nada de que disculparte cariño, entendemos a la perfección como te sientes- dijo la unicornio blanca de manera suave. Twilight cerró sus ojos para tratar de calmarse un poco, pero sintió un poco mas de peso sobre ella; abrió lo ojos y junto al mechón de melena morado había uno de color amarillo atado con una moña.

\- sabemos lo valiosa que es la princesa Flurry heart caramelo- dijo la pony obrera sumada al abrazo, la alicornio sonrió al escuchar estas palabras tan honestas, de pronto su cuerpo se sintió más pesado y soltó un leve risilla al ver junto a los mechones morado y amarillo uno rosa y esponjado, pero lo que le causó gracia no fue sentir ese peso extra, fueron los reclamos de Rarity y Applejack que le hacían a la pony fiestera al unirse al abrazo.

\- ya no se molesten, solo es un abrazo grupal- dijo Pinkie mientras sonreía y abrazaba a las yeguas que estaban debajo de ella- ese pony será castigado y no le haré pastel de bienvenida, si no uno que diga disfruta tu estadía en el calabozo- la pony rosada saltó a un lado dejando que las otras tres yeguas se levantaran con una sonrisa- salvaremos a tú pequeña sobrina Twilight.

\- hemos superado enemigos más poderosos, este también morderá el polvo- concluyó la pegaso acercándose hacia la mesa.

\- y también cuentas conmigo Twilight… le daremos su merecido a ese desagraciado- dijo Starlight, la alicornio sonrió al sentir el apoyo de sus amigas, sabia que tendría que rescatar a Flurry Heart, pero sabia que no estaría sola en esto.

\- ¡vez!…- exclamó Pinkie abriendo sus brazos y atrayendo a casi todas las yeguas en un enorme abrazo grupal- no estas sola tontita, nos tienes a todas nosotras.

\- gracias chicas- dijo Twilight limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, mientras que todas cerraban los ojos sintiendo el afecto de ese enorme abrazo grupal, Twilight comienzo a sentir que algo le golpeaba su cuerno levemente, abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba y vio flotando frente a ella una taza de té envuelta en un aura de color rosado- Trixie…- murmuró la alicornio bajado su vista y observando a la unicornio de pelaje azul con una expresión de determinación mientras asistía- gracias…- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- muy bien…- diji la alocada pony rosada soltando de imprevisto el abrazo haciendo que toda la yeguas cayeran al suelo mientras que ella se dirigía saltando a su trono y tomaba asiento- ahora, ¿qué es lo que tenemos y qué es lo que vamos a hacer?…- preguntó en un tono serio sacando una libreta y un lápiz de su esponjosa melena, pero dado a su forma de ser se veía muy graciosa. Todas la ponis se levantaron y se sentaron en sus respectivos tronos para dar inicio a un consejo de guerra, el primero desde que se creó el castillo.

\- tenemos a un secuestrador demasiado extraño ya que cuando se presentó todos vimos que caminaba sobre sus patas traseras, pero cuando se retiró su capucha caminaba absolutamente normal…- dijo Twilight.

\- ajá… ¿qué más?- musitó la pony rosa escribiendo en la libreta.

\- qué sus hechizo sí que son realmente dolorosos, aparte de utilizar el factor sorpresa…- argumentó Rainbow.

\- si, lo sabemos… mientras que tú estabas dormida sobre la nube…- dijo Pinkie sacando de casillas a su amiga pegaso.

\- ¡no estaba dormida, estaba fuera de combate qué es diferente!...- exclamó la pegaso volteando la mirada, frunciendo el ceño eh inflando sus mejillas.

\- no te enojes, sabes que estoy bromeando- dijo la pony de tierra con una enorme sonrisa que borro tan rápido como la puso- también utilizó unos extraños artefactos en tierra que te desorientan cuando los acciona… ¿que más tenemos?- preguntó y continuó tomando apuntes de lo sucedido.

\- sacó una espada de no se donde para acabar con la guardia…- musitó Applejack.

\- esquivó mi fuego muy rápido, y también me arrojo a la guardia de cristal con un extraño objeto que electrocuto a los soldados- argumentó Spike.

\- … hmmm… inferefantef- murmuró la pony rosa escribiendo en la libreta para después escupir el lápiz- ¿que otra cosa tenemos sobre este pony?… ¡Trixie!…

\- ¿eh?… ¿yo?…- preguntó la po y maga muy sorprendida.

\- si tú, el también te atacó…- dijo Pinkie.

\- bueno, si… - la unicornio azulada se retiró su sombrero y de el sacó una jeringuilla llena de un liquido transparente- esto fue lo que me arrojó, pensé en conservarlo y cuando las cosas estuvieras un poco más calmadas mostrárselo a la princesa Twilight para que me dijera que era esto…

\- es un sedante, los soldados que estaban de encubierto tenían clavada en sus cuerpos una de estas cosas…- respondió Rainbow mirando la jeringuilla.

-… bien…- la alocada pony de tierra empezó a mirar hacia el techo de la habitación viendo los cristales que colgaban adornando las raíces de la antigua biblioteca, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos- Starlight… ¿tú que tienes para aportar?…- preguntó aún manteniendo su vista clavada en el techo.

\- pude sentir magia oscura provenir de él, no muy poderosa pero si lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarnos en ese momento…- respondió Starlight.

\- yo también lo sentí y creo que por eso fue que nos confiamos… esa poder se estaba debilitando. Pero él no estaba trabajando solo- respondió Twilight y todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la alicornio, Pinkie dejó de mirar el techo y bajo su vista prestando suma atención a las palabras de Twilight- antes de que escapar volando de esa forma extraña…

\- ¿había otro?…- preguntó Applejack sorprendida.

\- ¿volar de forma extraña?… a qué te refieres…- preguntó Rainbow.

\- su cuerpo fue cubierto por una capa gruesa… creo que era metal, no estoy segura. Pero sus alas no tenía plumas ni membranas como las de un murciélago. Además no las agitó al volar, despegó del suelo expulsado fuego desde sus patas traseras, no fue mucho pero sí era constante como para ayudarlo a volar. Aunque…- divago la alicornio volteando a ver hacia el techo- su forma de volar se parece a la de un jet de combate…

\- ¡¿he?!- exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿un que de que cosa?… preguntó Rarity confundida.

\- un jet de combate, Sunset shimer me mostró unas imágenes de como es uno cuando estuve en el otro mundo…- respondió Twilight al recordar algo de esa dimensión.

\- exactamente como es un… jet de combate- preguntó Rainbow y la alicornio puso su pesuña en su mentón buscando la forma de que todas pudieran entender.

\- un jet de combate se parece a un ave gigante de metal, es una máquina y sus alas son rígidas y…

\- a ver a ver a ver- interrumpió la pegaso a Twilight- … ¿sus alas no se mueven?… ¿entonces como vuela?...

\- vuela expulsado fuego por la parte trasera que se lla…- dijo Twilight pero…

\- pfffff¡JAJAJAJA JIJIJIJI… JAJAJA!…- todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la pony rosada mientras que ella se sostenía el estómago.

\- ¿pasa algo Pinkie?…- preguntó Rarity.

-no jeje… no es nada jeje *UFFF*… adelante Twilight…- dijo Pinkie nuevamente seria.

\- … vuela expulsando fuego po…

\- pffff¡JAJAJAJAJA!...- de nuevo la pony rosa soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡ya niña!, ¿que es lo que te causa gracia?!...- preguntó Applejack algo molesta.

\- nada jeje… nada… en sejejeje… en serio, *ufff*… no pasa nada… continua Twilight…- la alicornio miro a la alocada pony fiestera y esta ya estaba seria.

\- … vuela ex…

\- espera un momento Twilight- dijo la pegaso interrumpiendo a la alicornio que ya empezaba a tener un tic en su ojo izquierdo- ¿Pinkie?… - la aludida volteo a ver a la pegaso tratando de mantenerse seria.

\- ¿si Dashie?…- respondió Pinkie con una sonrisa.

\- … fuego por el trasero…- dijo Rainbow de forma simple.

\- Rainbow dash, a que viene esa…- preguntó Rarity pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la risa de la pony rosada.

\- ¡JA… JAJAJAJA!- Pinkie se tiró al suelo de cristal sosteniendo su estomago mientras reía y lloraba de la risa.

\- lo vez…- mascullo Rainbow.

\- ¡Pinkie pie esto es serio, deja de interrumpir que estamos en una situación grave!...- regaño Rarity a la pony de tierra.

\- lo siento… lo siento- decía la Pinkie en medio de su ataque de risa- ya está bien, está bien… *uff*… me pongo seria…- la pony rosa se levantó con una expresión seria para luego tomar asiento y volver con su libreta y su lápiz- continua por favor Twilight…

\- … en la parte trase…- Twilight giró su vista a la alocada pony fiestera y esta estaba muy atenta a lo que ella decía- … en la parte trasera tiene una pieza que la llaman motor a reacción. Los motores son de turbo ventilación, recogen aire para mezclarlo con algo llamado combustible, el gas de escape resultante es el que realiza la propulsión necesaria para que estas máquinas vuelen y esto es lo que parece que fuera fuego de dragón- terminó su explicación y todas las yeguas tenían expresiones similares y manteniendo un silencio incómodo, pero una unicornio de pelaje azulado levantó su pata como pidiendo la palabra- ¿si Trixie?…

\- soy sólo yo o ninguna de nosotras entendió nada de lo que dijiste…

\- quizás sólo haya sido tú, las demás entendieron ¿verdad?...- preguntó la alicornio mirando a sus amigas, pero ninguna dijo nada y voltearon sus miradas- ¿verdad?… ¿chicas?…

\- pues…- murmuró Rainbow.

\- la verdad… es que…- respondió Starlight.

\- yo…- musito Pinkie colocando sus patas tapando su hocico para evitar reír de nuevo.

\- lo siento caramelo, pero la verdad es que ninguna de nosotras entendió ni pío- dijo Applejack y la alicornio hizo un gesto con sus labios como queriendo decir "en serio".

\- lo siento cariño pero lo que dijo Applejack es sólo la verdad. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿quien es el otro pony?...-respondió Rarity.

\- es una yegua, por lo que alcance a escuchar se llama Blueberry- dijo Twilight, en eso la alicornio frunció el ceño al recordar lo que había pasado antes- ¡y la muy sínica antes de electrocutarme se!…

\- se disculpó contigo…- interrumpió Fluttershy, todas las yeguas y el dragón voltearon a ver hacia la puerta vieron a la tímida pegaso parada junto a ella.

\- ¡Fluttershy!- exclamó Pinkie y rápida como un relámpago la pony de tierra llegó donde la pegaso abrazándola fuertemente- me alegra que estés bien…

\- lo siento, no quise preocuparlas- respondió la tímida pegaso mientras que Pinkie dejaba de abrazarla y ambas se dirigieron hacia la mesa- lo siento Twilight, no pude proteger a Flurry heart- Fluttershy agachó su cabeza cuando ella y Pinkie estuvieron cerca del cutie map- era mi deber y te fallé.

\- tranquila… no es tu culpa, a todas nos tomó por sorpresa. Pero, ¿como sabes que se disculpó? …- preguntó Twilight.

\- por que también se disculpó conmigo antes de que me atacara, me arrojó algo en el rostro, quise gritar pero sentía pesada la lengua y la vista borrosa, después de eso no recuerdo nada más…- respondió Fluttershy bajando su cabeza.

\- muy bien… ¿como era esa pony?… dijo Pinkie metiendo su casco en su enredada melena y sacando una libreta más grande de esta.

\- Pinkie, ¿para que quieres saber?…- preguntó la alicornio confundida.

\- haré un retrato hablado…- respondió la pony rosa muy segura.

\- si es igual a el retrato que me hiciste el día de mí cumpleaños será muy " realista"- dijo Rainbow en son de burla.

\- gracias, ahora… ¿como es ella?...

\- su pelaje es de color crema, sus ojos de color rosa magenta…- dijo Fluttershy.

\- su melena es larga y de dos colores… creo que morado y termina en rosa, ¡ah!… y su mirada se parece mucho a la de Fluttershy…- complemento Twilight.

\- aja… ¿que pony era, digo… que raza era?…- preguntó Pinkie.

\- era un unicornio- dijeron Twilight y Fluttershy al mismo tiempo para luego versen mutuamente y después a la pony rosada.

\- aja… fif… mmm… folof um foco aca…- Pinkie volteó su mirada a ambas yeguas y luego a su libreta para colocar otro trazo y después escupir el lápiz- creo que ya está, ¿es ella? …- musitó Pinkie dándole la vuelta a la libreta para que todas vieran el retrato.

\- seee Pinkie, veamos ese garabaaaaaa- dijo Rainbow pero su hocico se desencajó de la impresión al ver el retrato que la pony rosa había hecho, aunque no era la única que estaba impresionada de ver un retrato también elaborado en escala de grises- Pinkie… como lo

\- ¿lo hice?… practicando tontita…- respondió la pony rosa como si fuera algo normal.

\- si… es ella, es la unicornio que me atacó- respondió la alicornio con un tono serio y su ceño fruncido.

\- ya tenemos a una de los implicados, ahora con los datos que me dieron- dijo la pony rosa a la vez que tomaba la libreta pequeña- pude sacar una hipótesis de quien es el otro pony, y al parecer los resultados se redujeron a dos criaturas.

\- criaturas o ponis…- dijo Starlight.

\- criaturas, primero tenemos a un pony que antes de quitarse su capucha se mostró más alto de lo normal, aparte de arrojar esos extraños artefactos ruidosos y usar un hechizo para crear una ilusión muy cruel… así que esa criatura puede ser un changeling…- respondió Pinkie a la pregunta de la unicornio lila.

\- ¡¿un changeling?!…- exclamaron todos en la sala.

\- sí… solo piensen, cuando saltó a la tarima se vio alto como un minotauro, pero cuando se quitó su capucha ya era un pony… Es una teoría lógica…- afirmó Pinkie a su teoría.

\- puede ser…- dijo la pegaso color cian tocando su mentón- quizás aprovechó la oscuridad de la noche y sumado con su color oscuro creó un camuflaje perfecto para atacar.

\- no creo que haya sido un changeling, digo… ¿que no todos fueron reformados?...- dijo Trixie.

\- Trixie tiene razón…- añadió Starlight a lo que había dicho su amiga- desde que Chrysalis huyó y Thorax asumió el mando de la colonia, no se volvieron a escuchar rumores de un changeling merodeando… bueno, no uno de color negro….

\- ambas tienen razón, ellos ya no necesitan robar amor para vivir- respondió la alicornio dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

\- ¿y Chrysalis?…- preguntó Applejack- no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ella…

\- quizás…- murmuró Rainbow cruzándose de cascos.

\- ¿crees que sea ella la que atacó?...- preguntó Rarity mirando a sus amigas.

\- no lo creo…- musitó Starlight- la magia que sentí provenir de esta criatura era magia negra no se compara en nada a la magia que usa Chrysalis….

\- descartaremos la teoría de que sea un changeling, entonces nos queda una sola teoría….- dijo la alocada pony fiestera.

\- ¿y cuál es esa?...- preguntó Trixie.

\- un splinter- dijo Pinkie y las dos pegasos abrieron sus ojos de la impresión sintiendo cómo su sangre se helaba del miedo, mientras que la alicornio perdió la fuerza de sus patas traseras sentándose de golpe con la mirada pérdida.

\- un… spinter…- murmuró la alicornio mientras que su magia se anulaba haciendo que la taza que levitaba cayera al suelo y se rompiera en mil pedazos, sus patas no aguantaron su peso y se desplomó en su trono.

-¡TWILIGHT!- gritaron sus amigas y se acercaron para ayudar al pequeño dragón a acomodar a la alicornio en su trono, pero Pinkie, Starlight y Trixie se mantuvieron alejadas de la situación.

\- Twilight, cariño reacciona… Twilight… Fluttershy, ve por alcohol para reanimarla- dijo Rarity y la pegaso salió galopando rápidamente a traer el encargo mientras que Rainbow usaba sus alas para darle algo de viento- ¡¿por que le dijiste eso Pinkie Pie?!…¡ella está muy nerviosa, ¿y tú sales con esos chistes?!...

\- no es ningún chiste, todas fuimos testigos de como ese sujeto detuvo el ataque de Trixie solo con su garra, y según la carta que la princesa Cadence envió, el hizo lo mismo en el imperio de cristal…- argumentó Pinkie muy seria- además como me pueden explicar como hizo para crear esa espada de su garra y luego guardarla quien sabe donde, aparte de eso huyó del fuego que le arrojó Spike- finalizó la pony de tierra dejando a la unicornio blanca sin palabras.

\- Starlight, ¿que es un splinter- murmuró la unicornio azulada en la oreja de la unicornio lila.

\- un splinter es una criatura muy peligrosa que ataca sin importarle su propio bienestar con tal de aniquilar a quien tenga al frente…- respondió Starlight en susurro.

\- ¡por Celestia!…- exclamó Trixie asustada- ¿y como lucen?, por si me topo con uno- preguntó sintiendo un miedo crecer dentro de ella al suponer que estuvo cerca de uno.

\- se parecen a una araña, sólo que mas grande y rapida, expulsan unas espinas muy duras y filosas de su cuerpo y son inmunes a la magia, además los splinter son criaturas tipo parásito…- explicó Starlight haciendo que Trixie prestara mucha atención.

\- ¿tipo parásito?… y eso que significa?...-

\- que necesita de un huésped para poder vivir, y en su mayoría son ponis…- respondió Pinkie seria.

\- ¡quieres decir que esa cosa aparte de ser peligrosa también nos puede controlar!...

\- de eso no tienes de qué preocuparte…- continuó Pinkie haciendo que la unicornio azulada soltara un suspiro de alivio- ya que los splinter sólo persiguen a una sola raza de pony para poseerlo… pegasos para ser exacto- respondió la pony rosa guardando un libro entre su melena que sacó de quién sabe dónde.

\- pero si la princesa no es una pegaso, ella es…- Starlight enmudeció y sintió un frío recorrer su lomo al recordar un pequeño detalle que todas habían pasado por alto.

\- será mejor llevar a Twilight a su habitación, Applejack, ¿me ayudas?…- musitó Rarity, mientras que la pony obrera acomodaba a la inconsciente alicornio en su lomo, Starlight se mostraba inquieta y ansiosa, pero sólo esta actitud la pudo notar la unicornio maga.

\- Starlight, ¿estas bien?…- preguntó Trixie.

\- ¡debemos actuar rápidamente!- exclamó Starlight saliendo de su estado mental llamando la atención de las demás yeguas y el pequeño dragón.

\- Starlight baja la voz, ¿y ahora qué es lo que pasa?...- recriminó la pony obrera.

\- ¡la princesa Flurry heart está en peligro!...- dijo nuevamente Starlight.

\- si lo sabemos, ¿porque crees que Twilight se desmayó?-respondió Rainbow en tono sarcástico.

\- ¡que no lo entiendes Rainbow Dash, ella es una alicornio!...exclamó Starlight ya temerosa.

\- ¿en serio?…no me ha dado cuenta…- la pegaso color cian uso de nuevo aquel tono molestando a la unicornio color lila.

\- ¡deja el sarcasmo para otro momento!…- gritó Starlight tan fuerte que Trixie retrocedió unos pasos por el miedo- si la teoría de Pinkie Pie es cierta la princesa está en serios problemas, Ella es una alicornio, tiene el potencial de las tres razas… fácilmente un splinter la podría poseer…- Rainbow quedó muda al entender el punto de vista de la unicornio.

\- ¡Santo guacamole, ella tiene razón!…- exclamó nervioso el pequeño dragón.

\- ¿pero entonces qué podemos hacer?…- preguntó Rarity también preocupada.

\- … primero esperaremos a que Shining y la princesa Cadence lleguen del Imperio de Cristal…- dijo Rainbowtomando el control de la situación- Spike, ¿hace cuánto les enviaste la carta?...

\- alrededor de veinte minutos, y el viaje por las vías férreas se demora alrededor de dos horas…- respondió Spike.

\- pero conociendo a Shining presionará al maquinista y se demorará alrededor de una hora en llegar…- dijo la pegaso color cian con u a pata bajo su mentón- Applejack por el momento lleva a Twilight a la habitación, las demás vamos a descansar un poco y cuando lleguen Shining y la princesa los pondremos al tanto y haremos una estrategia tanto de rescate como de huida, y no mencionaremos el tema del splinter…

\- ¿y por que no?, ellos deben de saber…- cuestionó la pony fashionista.

\- por que solo es una teoría, la princesa Cadence debe de estar muy angustiada por lo que paso, y decirle que su hija esta en garras de un splinter seria golpearla más de lo que está. Ahora vamos a descansar, que la noche será larga - ordenó la pegaso y las demás chicas no pusieron objeción ante lo mencionado.

.

.

.

El tren de cristal estaba cada vez más cerca del pequeño pueblo, la princesa Cadence se encontraba en el vagón real bebiendo un poco de té, ya estaba un poco más tranquila con lo que su esposo le había dicho pero eso no significaba que no pensara en su pequeña hija. La puerta del vagón fue abierta y por esta entrando el unicornio de pelaje blanco con un rostro serio que suavizó al ver el rostro de su esposa. Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde ella estaba, pero a medida que se acercaba su expresión cambiaba a una mas triste; llegó donde estaba la alicornio rosa y se quedó ahí parado viendo como ella tenía la cabeza baja y entre sus cascos algo que el no podía ver por que la larga melena de Cadence se lo impedía.

\- cariño… le ordené al maquinista acelerar un poco, llegaremos a Poniville en una hora mas o menos- dijo Shining pero la alicornio ni se inmutó a verlo o responder- Cadence cariño, la vamos a rescatar sana y salva… créeme que Twlight no se quedará de cascos cruzados, ni tampoco sus amigas- pero la alicornio permaneció en su misma postura, el semental se movió un poco para poder ver el rostro de su esposa o lo que ella estaba viendo- ¿cielo?…

\- debe de ser ella, tiene que ser ella- murmuró Cadence observando aún sus cascos, Shining bajo su vista y vio entre los cascos de su esposa que esta sostenía una foto de Flurry Heart cuando aun era una bebé- ¿es ella cierto Shining?, esta cobrando venganza…- preguntó sin voltear a ver al semental.

\- ¿ella… quien?- preguntó Shining algo confundido.

\- Chrysalis… ella secuestró a mi bebé- respondió la princesa con su voz entrecortada. Shining se acomodo junto a su esposa dándole un abrazo y haciendo que ella se aferrara de su cuello y comenzara a llorar- es ella…

\- eso aun no lo sabemos, ¿en que te basas para sospechar de ella?...- preguntó el semental aún abrazando a su esposa.

\- por que… ella es muy vengativa, no pudo derrotarnos en Canterlot y su dictadura fue derrocada por Thorax...- respondió haciendo que Shining pensara un poco en eso.

\- pero no hemos sabido nada de ella en mucho tiempo…- respondió el semental- ella ya no tiene la fuerza ni los aliados para realizar un ataque…- dijo con un tono suave para que su esposa no se alterara más- pronto llegaremos he iremos al antiguo castillo de las princesas, él nos citó y ahí estaremos… "y lo haré pagar con sangre"- pensó lo ultimo abrazando a su esposa mas fuerte para darle apoyo y consuelo. Mientras que el tren seguía a toda máquina haciendo que las vías férreas soltaran chispas por el incremento de velocidad , una pony desde una colina observaba al tren por medio de unos prismáticos que eran levitados por un aura de color lila para luego bajarlos.

\- el plan salió como usted lo predijo señor…-musitó Blueberry, miró hacia atrás para ver a un pony de tierra de pelaje color gris niebla que estaba echado en el suelo junto a un árbol mientras se rascaba la frente, respiraba de forma agitada, en su rostro se notaba lo cansado que estaba pero fruncía el ceño- ¿se siente bien señor?…

\- si… estoy… bien…

\- pues no lo parece, se ve muy agotado… ¿como están sus niveles?…- preguntó de nuevo la unicornio color crema.

\- ¿ya vas… a empezar tu también?, te pareces… a mi maestra…- respondió el semental con un tono tosco dejando su frente tranquila y volteando a ver a la unicornio de pelaje color crema.

\- perdón si lo molesto señor- musitó Blueberry con un tono sumiso y desviando la mirada- pero… fue ella quien me encargó que vigilara sus signos, ¿están bien?…- el semental solto un suspiro y desvío la mirada.

\- están funcionando al ochenta- dijo el unicornio cerrando sus ojos y recostándose del árbol.

\- ¿una sola o ambas?- preguntó Blueberry mientras se acercaba donde el semental de pelaje gris.

\- ambas…- respondió el semental, pero la yegua tomo la cabeza del unicornio y abrió uno de sus ojos para verlo mejor- ¿que haces?…

\- cerciorándome de que me estés diciendo la verdad señor, pero veo que no es así…- dijo la unicornio retirando su pata del rostro del unicornio color gris y parándose enfrente de él- señor, con todo respeto… no debió de haber realizado ese hechizo de tele transportación… pudo haber muerto…

\- y si no lo hubiera hecho también hubiéramos muerto…- respondió el semental.

\- si pero… Ecuestria esta muy lejos, eso pudo…

\- Blueberry fallamos en la misión, era muy importante que mí maestra lo supiera. Además logramos llegar…- respondió de forma indiferente cerrando nuevamente los ojos y regulando su respiración.

\- ¡pero casi lo mata, estuvo dos meses inconsciente por lo mal que llegó!...- exclamó Blueberry y el unicornio abrió sus ojos viendo a la unicornio color crema con una expresión seria- ¡usted resultó muy herido en ese combate, apenas está aprendiendo a usar magia y ese hechizo requería de mucha energía para tele transportar así sea a un sólo pony, y usted en ese estado nos tele transportó!… creí que no sobreviviría…- finalizó sus palabras con la voz entrecortada y desviando la mirada- sus niveles son bajos, se le puede ver en la cara, debió salvarse usted y no hubiera quedado tan grave…

\- Blueberry… perdimos unos excelentes soldados en ese ataque, no podía permitir perder a un soldado más ese día… eres la mejor en tú área..- la unicornio volteó a ver al semental y mostró una pequeña sonrisa- debemos movernos, ya casi es hora…- dijo el unicornio sacando sus alas de metal y parándose en sus patas traseras apoyándose en el árbol y quedando muy erguido, la unicornio se le acercó y él la tomó por la cintura haciendo que Blueberry se sonrojara un poco para después salir volando expulsando ese extraño fuego por sus patas traseras.

.

.

En el castillo de Twilight todas las yeguas estaban descansando un poco para tener energías y así poder asistir a la cita que puso el pony de color gris, las chicas se encontraban en las habitaciones pensando en lo que había pasado horas antes. Applejack se encontraba recostada en la cama boca arriba con las patas delanteras detrás de su nuca y con su sombrero tapando su rostro, estaba completamente inmóvil pero no dormida ya que se escuchaba refunfuñar una que otra palabra y esto captó la atención de su compañera de habitación.

\- ¡Applejack o te duermes o escupes lo que te pasa!- exclamó Rainbow retirando la almohada de su rostro, la pony obrera levantó un poco su sombrero para ver de reojo a la pegaso color cian y nuevamente volvió a cubrir su rostro- si es por ese sujeto créeme que estoy en las mismas…

\- no es sólo por ese pony…- respondió la yegua con el sombrero sobre su rostro de forma monótona.

\- si no es por…- Rainbow guardo silencio y analizó las palabras de la pony naranja- Applejack… ¿no estarás pensando otra vez en que estamos viejas?…

\- ¡¿que?!… ¡no!… que te hace pensar que…- exclamó Applejack sentándose en la cama y acomodando su sombrero, pero calló de inmediato al ver a la pegaso con una ceja arqueada. Applejack soltó un suspiro de derrota bajando su cabeza y mirando a Rainbow con ojos de cachirrito.

\- ¡hay por favor Applejack, no somos tan viejas!...

\- ¡eso dices tú que eres la más joven del grupo!...- exclamó la pony obrera.

\- ¿y hay con eso?… ¿a qué se debe ese comentario?...- preguntó Rainbow.

\- pues… bueno… tú ya tienes a un pony, al igual que Pinkie pie… en cambio yo, ni siquiera he besado al primero- dijo Applejack de forma apenada volteando su cabeza para otra parte, pero este comentario le hizo dibujar a la pegaso una mueca en su rostro- ehh… Rainbow, porque tienes esa…- preguntó volteando a ver a su amiga.

\- ¡pfffffjajajaja!…- pero la pegaso color cian soltó u a fuerte carcajada.

\- ¡vez… por eso es que ya no te comento lo que me pasa, siempre te ríes de mí!- exclamó la pony obrera levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia una pegaso mientras pataleaba de la risa sobre la otra cama.

\- lo siento … jajaja… lo siento… jeje… *ejem*… escucha… si te hace sentir mejor, te diré que él y yo terminamos.

\- ¿que?… ¿pero por que?, hacían una bonita pareja…- dijo Applejack algo asombrada.

\- si eso decían, pero el es un macho y a la final sólo buscaba lo que todos los machos quieren cuando tienen a una yegua…

\- no te refieres a…

\- exacto…- afirmó Rainbow- Tunderline es un buen pony, pero en cada cita me insinuaba lo mismo y eso es ser muy intenso, no fue capaz de llevar las cosas despacio. Así que te acompañaré quien sabe hasta cuando en tu soltería…

\- je… la pegaso más rápida de Ecuestria, ¿pidiendo llevar las cosas despacio?… creí que moriría sin escuchar la palabra despacio salir de tu hocico. Y eso no será por mucho, no quiero llegar a vieja y solterona- respondió Applejack regalando una sonrisa.

\- esa es la pony que quería ver, ahora descansa que posiblemente luchemos mas tarde…- concluyó la pegaso dándose la vuelta en la cama para dormir un poco.

\- jeje, tienes razón- dijo la pony obrera colocando su sombrero en el rostro para poder descansar.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación del palacio, una alicornio despertaba poco a poco sobre su cama, algo desorientada miró a su alrededor mientras que su vista se regulaba y lo primero que ve fue a una pegaso de pelaje color amarilla dormida de forma incomoda en una silla y junto a esta sobre una pequeña mesa una tetera con dos tazas vacías. La alicornio se levantó por completo para después usar su magia y levitar a la dormida pegaso hasta su cama de forma suave para no despertarla y luego cubrirla con la manta. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de forma suave haciendo que sus cascos no sonaran tan fuerte al dar las pisadas, ya estaba cerca de la puerta e implementó su magia en la manija para abrir esta muy despacio.

\- ¿a donde vas Twilight?- escuchó la alicornnio a la pegaso que la nombró con su suave voz, giró su cabeza y vio sentada en la orilla de la cama a la pegaso color amarilla- ¿acaso te desperté Twilight?…

\- no, no lo hiciste Fluttershy…

\- ¿y para donde ibas?… te traje un poco de té para cuando despertaras…- señaló Fluttershy la tetera que había en la pequeña mesa, la alicornio deshizo su hechizo sobre la manija de la puerta y se dirigió a la cama mientras que Fluttershy se bajaba de esta para servir las tazas de té. Cuando estaba cerca de ella, la pegaso se hizo a un lado sentándose nuevamente en la silla mientras que la alicornio se sentaba en la cama- perdón Twilight…

\- ¿porque te disculpas?…- preguntó Twilight.

\- no debí quedarme dormida, se suponía que yo estaría atenta cuando despertarás- respondió la tímida pegaso dándose la vuelta y entregándole la taza de té al alicornio y esta haciéndola levitar con su magia.

\- gracias…- respondió Twilight regalándole una sonrisa muy forzada y bebiendo un poco- al contrario, ustedes son las que tiene que perdonarme, creo que lo que dijo Pinkie me afectó mucho…- dijo la alicornio desviando la mirada y su semblante cambiando a una muy triste.

\- entiendo cómo te sientes Twilight, yo también me asuste cuando dijo eso. Pero es sólo una teoría, no puede asegurar nada sin tener buenas pistas…

\- pero ambas sabemos muy bien cómo funciona la mente de Pinkie, es impredecible y difícil de entender, y por extraño que parezca sucede tal cual como ella dice.

\- bueno, eso es cierto… pero qué tal si esta vez se equivoca…- dichas palabras de Fluttershy captaron la atención de la alicornio color lavanda- de todas nosotras eres la más inteligente Twilight, piensa y analiza. Si esa cosa fuera splinter, ¿crees que estaríamos vivas o no hubiera asesinado a algún pony cuándo atacó?- la alicornio comenzó analizar las palabras que había dicho Fluttershy, ¿realmente Pinkie podría estar equivocada?- en la academia de vuelo en Cloudsdale nos mostraron cómo era una de esas criaturas en caso de toparnos con ellas, habían muchos pegasos en esa función, ¿porque no atacó ni poseyó a ninguno?.

\- no lo hizo porque…- enmudeció la alicornio inmediatamente al no tener una respuesta a esta pregunta, su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente en busca de ella pero no le llegaba absolutamente nada. Bajo su cabeza mirando aquella taza de té y colocó su casco en el mentón, miro hacia el techo de su recámara tratando de sumergirse entre sus pensamientos y llegar a una respuesta lógica… pero nada- tienes razón… ¡tienes razón!…- gritó muy emocionada al no encontrar similitudes- eso significa que las teorías de Pinkie Pie están erradas, sea quien sea que tiene cautiva a Flurry Heart no es un splinter…

\- tal vez…- musitó Fluttershy y la alicornio parpadeo en son de duda- digo… la probabilidad de que sea un splinter queda completamente descartada, según la carta que envió la princesa Cadence fue un pony de tierra quién atacó el imperio de cristal. Y los splinters así hayan poseído a un pegaso seguirá teniendo la misma apariencia, sólo cambiarán algunas acciones como su dentadura, sus ojos, color de pelaje o incluso sus alas. Pero cuando saltó a la tarima se veía mucho más grande y cuándo se retiró su capa se vio el tamaño de un pony normal, la teoría de Pinkie de que sea un changeling puede ser verdadera…

\- esa teoría la descartamos antes de que despertarás, todos los changeling fueron transformados y ahora viven en paz, aún que… esta Chrysalis, pero no hemos sabido de ella en mucho tiempo…- respondió Twilight.

\- ¿y un changeling errante?…- dijo la tímida pegaso, la alicornio no supo qué responder ante esta pregunta- Thorax deambulaba por los alrededores del Imperio antes de que Spike lo encontrara, sobrevivió alimentándose de amor suplantando la apariencia de los ponis de cristal.

\- Fluttershy… crees que Chrysalis… ¿haya vuelto?…- Twilight preguntó con temor en sus palabra.

\- no lo se, pero ella dijo que volvería para vengarse…

\- lo que dices es cierto, aunque está la otra unicornio…- dijo la alicornio de nuevo pensativa- quizás sea ella otro changeling.

\- pues dentro de muy poco lo sabremos, ya está llegando la hora de asistir a la cita en el castillo y la princesa Cadence y tu hermano llegarán en cualquier momento…- dijo Fluttershy y Twilight sintió frío recorrer su lomo, el tan sólo pensar en que tendría que darle la cara a su hermano y explicarle cómo fue que perdió a su sobrina la llenaba de mucho miedo.

En otra habitación del palacio de Twilight, se encontraban dos unicornios en un silencio sepulcral, una sentada en la cama mientras veía a la otra caminar en círculos por toda la habitación, después de que la pegaso color cían propusiera descansar un poco antes de que llegaran los gobernantes del imperio de cristal, Starlight no fue capaz de pegar el ojo debido a su derrota frente a este pony de tierra.

\- Starlight, ¿puedes detenerte?… ya me estas mareando de tantas vueltas que has dado, y además ya casi haces una zanja en el piso de tantas vueltas que llevas. Mejor descansa un poco que ya casi llegan la princesa Cadence y el hermano de Twilight…- dijo Trixie mirando a su amiga.

\- lo siento Trixie, pero no tengo sueño… cuando huí de Our town entrene y fui capaz de hacerle frente a Twilight e igualar su poder, luego de que Twilight me acogiera cómo su alumna, incremente mi poder mágico…- dijo Starlight de forma tranquila mientras hablaba con una leve sonrisa, pero su expresión cambio por una de enfado y frustración de repentinamente- ¡pero este pony me hizo quedar como una tonta y débil en frente de mi maestra y todo el pueblo!, ¡ni siquiera le pude asentar un golpe!… ¡y lo que más me frustra es que por más que pienso no puedo recordar en dónde lo he visto!- finalizó apretando los dientes y cerrando sus ojos para que las lágrimas no se desbordaran, de pronto sintió un abrazo al rededor de su cuello; abrió lo ojos y vio un pelaje de color azulado. Poco a poco ese sentimiento se fue disipando gracias a esa muestra de afecto que le estaban dando, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y correspondió al abrazo que su primer y mejor amiga le estaba brindando- gracias, muchas gracias Trixie.

\- siempre estaré a tu lado amiga- susurró la unicornio azulada haciendo que Starlight sonriera un poco, Trixie rompió el abrazo y miró fijo a los ojos a la unicornio color lila con una sonrisa- no pienses más en eso, muy pronto será la reunión con esa cosa y cuando lo venzamos lo haremos hablar… mejor vamos a descansar un poco, ya casi es hora…- Starlight asintió y se dirigió a la cama subiéndose en ella mientras que Trixie se dirigía a la puerta, la unicornio lila se dio cuenta que estaba sola al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y no ver a su amiga en la habitación, rápidamente se bajo de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta para ver como la unicornio azulada galopaba despacio por el pasillo.

\- ¡Trixie!…- gritó Starlight y la unicornio azulada giro su cabeza viendo a Starlight qué se acercaba a ella con un galope suave- ¿a dónde vas?…

\- pues iré a mi carreta a dónde más…

\- sé que tienes tú carreta afuera, pero podrías pasar la noche aquí… conmigo- dijo Starlight y la unicornio azulada abrió los ojos a más no poder ante esta propuesta sonrojándose un poco- no me malentiendas, digo…todas las chicas están juntas, yo… no quiero estar sola. Applejack está con Rainbow, Fluttershy está con Twilight…

\- ¿osea que la estirada está con la loca?…- preguntó Trixie sorprendida.

\- oye, Rarity no es estirada y Pinkie no esta loca- Trixie sólo arqueó una ceja- bueno, Rarity sólo es refinada y Pinkie sólo es… Pinkie…

\- … aja… ¿como crees que se la están pasando esas dos?...- preguntó Trixie con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Pues…

**_Mientras tanto en la habitación de la discordia…_**

\- ¡YA BASTA PINKIE PIE!…- exclamó la pony fashionista arrojando lejos la almohada que cubría su rostro- ¡¿te puedes quedar quieta de una vez?!

\- ¿pero por que te enojas?… no estoy haciendo nada malo…- respondió Pinkie con su tono característico.

\- ¡¿a no?!… el inflar y luego sacar el aire de esos globos haciendo que suenen de esa manera tan molesta no es hacer nada malo… Pinkie dentro de muy poco llegaran la princesa Cadence y Shining armor, debemos estar con energía y preparadas para lo que sea que vayamos a enfrentar…

\- yo estoy preparada…- respondio la alocada pony y de un sólo soplido infló un globo de gran tamaño- ¡y lista para lo que sea! …- nuevamente presionó la boquilla del globo para que el aire saliera haciendo ese sonido chillón. La unicornio puso otra almohada en su cabeza para poder cubrir sus oídos de ese sonido tan molesto mientras apretaba los ojos y los dientes- ¿eh?… Rarity te vez cansada, quizás deberías descansar, dentro de muy poco llegan la princesa Cadence y Shining amor para poder rescatar a la princesa Flurry Heart. Debemos estar descansados para no fallar en esta misión…

\- ¡ES LO QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO DESDE HACE TREINTA MINUTOS, QUE DEBEMOS ESTAR DESCANSADAS Y PREPARADAS!...

\- ahhhh… oki doki Loki, entonces voy a desinflar los globos- y así Pinkie pie comenzó a desinflar los cuarenta globos que tenía uno por uno ante una unicornio que ya tenía un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

**_Volviendo con las unicornios en el pasillo…_**

-… de seguro están descansando, ya sabes… por lo que pasará más tarde, entonces… ¿sí me vas a acompañar mientras que ellos llegan?- preguntó Starlight, la unicornio azulada quedó sin habla con sus ojos bien abiertos, un extraño sonrojo comenzó a parecer sobre su rostro y esto lo notó la unicornio coló lila- Trixie, ¿estás bien?…

\- ¡claro que te acompañaré!- lo dijo muy emocionada para después poner sus cascos sobre su hocico tapándolo- digo… si, está bien… además la noche está muy fría, así que vamos, debemos descansar antes de que ellos lleguén- respondió la unicornio maga y ambas se dieron la vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación cerrando la puerta posteriormente después de haber entrado.

El tren del cristal llegó a la estación del pequeño pueblo haciendo rechinar sus ruedas en los fríos fierros, de inmediato se despegó un operativo de seguridad conformado por sesenta guardias de cristal que tenían como misión proteger a los gobernantes de dicho reino. Era la primera vez que Cadence y Shining viajaban con tanta seguridad al tranquilo Poniville ya que siempre viajaban solos o máximo dos escoltas. Los soldados se cuadraron en formación, seis escuadras de diez soldados frente al vagón real mientras que un pony pegaso de pelaje color gamboge brillante abría la puerta para que saliera la pareja real.

\- gracias teniente…- musitó Cadence

\- ¡soldados en formación!…- grito el pegaso y todos los soldados optaron por una pose muy profesional quedando absolutamente quietos mientras que la pareja real salía, el pegaso hizo una reverencia mientras que Cadence se quedó atrás dando un leve asentamiento de cabeza y Shining armor avanzó un poco tomando el mando de todos los soldados.

\- ¡escuchen… cincuenta de ustedes van a patrullar ahora por todo el pueblo, necesito pistas, huellas… cualquier cosa que me den con la identificación de estos delincuentes!- exclamó Shining muy serio, se dio la vuelta para observar al pegaso- teniente… - el pegaso se puso firme- selecciona de inmediato a diez soldados… tú y ellos vendrán con nosotros.

\- ¡señor si señor!- mientras que el unicornio blanco se reunía con su esposa, el pegaso se dirigió a la formación- … ¡de las escuadras primera a la quinta, primer y último soldado al frente!- rápidamente estos ponis rompieron la formación haciendo otra escuadra al frente de la pareja real- ¡los demás rompan filas, patrullaran con su compañero de la izquierda!… ¡ahora rompan filas y cumplan la orden del capitán!.

-¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!…- gritaron los soldados para replegarse por el pueblo en parejas como se les había ordenado.

\- señor… la escuadra de protección real esta lista señor…- dijo el teniente.

\- muy bien…- musitó Shining- ¡soldados en marcha al castillo se la princesa Twilight!...

\- ¡señor si señor!- la escuadra se formó en puntos estratégicos para brindar protección a la pareja desde cualquier punto sin dejar espacios muertos, Cadence comenzó a avanzar mientras que el unicornio blanco se quedo un poco atrás con el teniente.

\- una cosa más teniente…- dijo el unicornio en un tono serio al teniente cuando vio que Cadence estaba algo alejada de ellos.

\- ¿señor?…- el peto del soldado fue cubierto por un aura de color magenta y acercando su rostro al de Shining mientras este lo miraba de forma amenazante- se… se… ¿señor?…

\- sólo lo diré una vez equino alado, ahora que estemos en el palacio no te quiero ver que la estés coqueteando a mi hermana… ¿te quedó claro Flash Sentry?- habló prácticamente entre dientes mientras que sus ojos azules se clavaban en los del pegaso.

\- s…s…si… si señor…- respondió muy nervioso el pegaso mientras tragaba saliva. El capitán y príncipe del Imperio de Cristal soltó al teniente para que estuviera más "concentrado" en su labor mientras que el unicornio alcanzaba a su esposa cómo si no hubiera pasado nada, pero la alicornio tenía el ceño fruncido cosa que te extraño un poco al unicornio blanco.

\- ¿pasa algo mi amor?…- preguntó Shining inocente.

\- si llegado el caso de que el teniente Sentry entable una conversación con Twilight y yo me enteré de que tú metiste tus narices para evitar que ellos se encuentren y hablen…- volteó a verlo de una forma bastante asesina mientras detenía su paso… (extraño en ella)- no tendrás postre en mucho tiempo y sabes a lo que me refiero Shining armor- el unicornio trago entero ante esta "advertencia" de su esposa que lo único que pudo balbucear el semental fue un simple "si".

Después de esta gran respuesta la alicornio le dio un beso en la frente para después regalarle una sonrisa y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado retomando su camino rumbo al palacio, a los pocos segundos el unicornio sacudió su cabeza y retomó el paso detrás de su esposa.

El camino al palacio fue lento y con el mayor cuidado posible, los escoltas miraban en todas las direcciones cerciorándose de que la pareja real estuviera a salvo. Flash Sentry sobrevolaba un poco más alto para tener mejor vista de los alrededores y de vez en cuando miraba hacia abajo para cerciorarse de qué la pareja real estuviera sana y salva, en una de sus vistas hacia abajo no notó dos siluetas que sobrevolaron sobre él de forma rápida haciéndolo perder un poco su estabilidad en el aire y cuando trató de retomar el control fue aprendido por detrás haciéndolo levantar mientras que con una filosa lanza lo amenazaban en el cuello. en tierra se percataron de lo sucedido he inmediatamente cinco de los soldados formaron un anillo de seguridad alrededor de la pareja real mientras que el resto tomaba posición de defensa viendo como estas criaturas de color oscuro amenazaban a su superior.

\- ¡en nombre de la princesa de la amistad identifíquese en este instante o de lo contrario será trasladado a una calabozo por violar el toque de queda!- exclamó la figura que estaba amenazando al teniente, Flash centró un poco más su vista y notó que éste tenía alas y las movía para poder meterse en el aire, así supo que se trataba de un pegaso. Frunció el ceño y centró su vista en quien tenia al frente y vio una pequeña insignias el uniforme de este pony qué consistía en una estrella color púrpura de seis puntas y junto a esta cinco estrellas de color blanco más pequeños en el pecho de quien lo amenazaba.

\- ¡teniente!…- exclamó Cadence asustada.

\- ¡Estoy bien princesa!…- gritó el pegaso sin despegar la vista de quien lo amenazaba- ¡soy el teniente Flash sentry de la guardia de cristal de la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza soldado- el pegaso que amenazaba a Flash dio un rápido vistazo hacia abajo notando a la alicornio color rosa, al unicornio color blanco de melena azul y al grupo de guardias. Nuevamente giró su cabeza para ver a Flash y retrajo su lanza, después de esto hizo un movimiento de cabeza y aquel pegaso que tenía a Flash sujeto lo soltó dejándolo libre- gracias, ahora identifíquense- los dos pegasos se unieron quedando frente al pegaso color gamboge optando una postura firme.

\- ¡sargento Night Fury señor, segundo al mando del escuadrón ocaso señor!- se presentó el pegado que tenia la lanza.

\- ¡señor, soldado Ice River del escuadrón ocaso señor!- dijo el otro pegaso.

\- descansen soldados…- ordenó Flash- venimos a reforzar la seguridad del pueblo, ¿hay más soldados patrullando?...- ambos pegasos dejaron su postura y Night Fury le susurró algo a Ice, el pegaso hizo otro saludo y salió volando perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche gracias a su uniforme.

\- las demás unidades serán puestas en aviso de su visita señor- dijo Night Fury con una pata sobre su frente otra vez firme- pido disculpas, pero… usted entenderá…

\- no necesita disculparse sargento, hacia su trabajo… ¿ahora puede escoltarnos al palacio?…- solicitó Flash.

\- ¡señor si señor!- ambos pegasos bajaron a tierra, el sargento hizo una reverencia a la pareja real para luego continuar junto con la escuadra que estaba escoltando Shining y a Cadence hacia el palacio.

En las puertas del palacio había dos guardias custodiando la puerta, al notar la escuadra se pusieron firmes dejando pasar sólo a la pareja real y al teniente Sentry mientras que los demás soldados se replegaron alrededor del palacio para reforzar la seguridad y el sargento se retiró volando a seguir con su misión. En el interior del palacio la pareja real fue recibida por otro soldado que hizo una reverencia al tenerlos al frente y luego los guio a la sala donde se encontraban los tronos y el cutie map para que ambos ponis esperaran a la dueña de esa morada, luego se retiró a avisar a cada una de las antiguas portadoras de los elementos en sus respectivas habitaciones, también puso sobre aviso a la alumna de la princesa de la amistad y por último se dirigió a la habitación de la princesa que al llegar tocó la puerta sutilmente esperando la respuesta de esta.

\- princesa Twilight lamento interrumpirla, pero la princesa mi amore cadenza y el príncipe Shining armor ya se encuentran en la sala de tronos esperandola…- pero la respuesta nunca llegó- ¿su majestad se encuentra ahí?…- preguntó el soldado, la puerta fue abierta un poco y por esta se asomó la pegaso color amarilla- disculpe señorita, ¿pero la princesa Twilight se encuentra en su recámara?.

\- si, ella se encuentra…- respondió la tímida pegaso.

\- por favor le puede decir a la princesa que ya llegaron los gobernantes del Imperio de Cristal, también las otras portadoras están enteradas y se encuentran en la sala de tronos esperándola...- dijo el soldado.

\- no hay problema, le diré su mensaje a la princesa- el soldado hizo una reverencia cosa que extraño un poco a la tímida pegasso y se retiró. Fluttershy cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta viendo a la alicornio hecha bolitas sobre su cama, fluttershy dio un suspiro y comenzó a acercarse hacia la cama y notó que aparte de estar hecha bolita, también temblaba- em… Twilight, ya llegó la princesa Cadence y tu hermano… nos están esperan en la sala del cutie Map.

\- … no pienso bajar…- fue un susurro pero la pegado logró escuchar.

\- debemos hacerlo…- dijo Fluttershy con su suave voz.

\- no quiero que me vean con odio… después de haberles fallado- respondió Twilight casi al borde del llanto. La pegaso amarilla se subió a la cama acostándose a un lado de la alicornio lavanda, ella todavía se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a su sobrina; Fluttershy extendió su ala derecha sobre el lomo de la alicornio como si fuera un abrazo, desde que Twilight despertó estuvieron hablando de el secuestrador, descartando sospechosos y a veces llegando a callejones sin salida, pero desde que escuchó al guardia tocar la puerta la alicornio se convirtió en un manojo de nervios.

\- Twilight, todas fallamos… todas estamos en esto. Tú no eres la única que tiene la culpa de haber perdido a tu sobrina. Sé qué Shining y la princesa comprenderá muy bien lo que pasó…- dijo la pegaso usando un tono maternal.

\- pero yo era la responsable, ella estaba bajo mi custodia…

\- estaban bajo amenaza, ellos comprenderán muy bien eso…

\- eso es uno de los puntos en contra Fluttershy, sabíamos muy bien el peligro que corría y aún así la expuse…

\- Twilight por favor, ellos comprenderán… verás que todo saldrá bien. Iremos a la cita y rescataremos a la princesa, pero por el momento debemos bajar y poner la cara… entre más pospongas esto peor será…- musito Fluttershy la alicornio levantó la mirada viendo a su amiga directo a los ojos mientras que está le mostraba una sonrisa, Twilight acento con su cabeza sintiéndose mas segura y luego ambas bajaron de la cama- estaremos contigo siempre Twilight… en las buenas y en las malas…

\- gracias Fluttershy…- después de salir de su habitación ambas ponis se dirigieron directamente al salón de los tronos, cuando llegaron la puerta se encontraba cerrada.

Twilight dio un enorme suspiro y con su magia giró las manijas de la puerta abriéndolas suavemente eh ingresando y detrás de ella la pegaso de pelaje amarillo, en el interior de la sala se encontraban sus amigas, Spike, Starlight y Trixie. Pero también se encontraba su hermano y la princesa Cadence pero estos estaban demasiado serios, la alicornio ve al guarda que escoltaba a la pareja real y con un leve asentamiento de cabeza le dijo al guarda que los dejará solos, esté entendió el mensaje e hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse y serrar las puertas detrás de él, soltó un suspiro imy vio a la pareja real

\- … Cadence, Shining… yo…-balbuceó la alicornio, pero la pegaso color cían se adelantó año que diría la alicornio.

\- ¡escuchen, fue mi culpa o.k… yo la presione para que saliera, teníamos pleno conocimiento gracias a la carta que ustedes nos enviaron pero fui yo quien presionó a Twilight para que saliera esta noche…

\- basta…- habló Twilight en voz baja.

\- también soy culpable…- dijo Applejack dando un paso al frente- le insistimos tanto a Twilight de que saliera que ella terminó accediendo…

\- basta…- habló un poco mas fuerte la alicornio.

\- y yo fui quien las llevó a esa feria, quise que todo fuera perfecto pero no salió como quise… también me declaro culpable en el secuestro de la princesa…- musitó Pinkie dando también un paso al frente.

\- ¡Ya… basta!- gritó Twilight con todas sus fuerzas captando la atención de los presentes- ¡escuchen!… ¡no necesito que aboguen por mí, yo fui la completa responsable de que Flurry Heart fuera secuestrada, fue mi culpa no la de ustedes. Así que dejen defenderme!...- todos guardaron silencio y miraron a otro lugar, ninguno dijo nada. La alicornio estaba completamente frustrada y asustada que bajo su mirada comenzando a sollozar, de pronto se empezaron escuchar unos cascos en moasustada, todos giraron la vista y vieron que se trataba de Cadence y Shining que se acercaban hacia la alicornio lavanda. Twilight levantó la mirada viendo los rostros serios de su cuñada y su hermano- aceptaré cualquier castigo su alteza…- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza nuevamente. Spike se iba a interponer entre ella y la pareja real pero Applejack lo sujetó; confundido, el pequeño dragón volteó a ver a la pony y ésta le negó con la cabeza para volver a mirar lo que le harían a la pony que era como su madre.

\- Twilight…- dijo la princesa del amor y la alicornio lavanda apretó los ojos esperando lo peor, pero se sorprendió al sentir el peso de ambos abrazándola.

\- gracias a Celestia estás bien hermanita…musitó el semental.

\- estábamos preocupados…- dijo la alicornio rosa. Shining y Cadence rompieron el abrazo mirando a la alicornio justo a los ojos- Spike no fue muy preciso en la nota, dijo que también resultaste herida…

\- por favor perdóname, sé que Flurry estaba bajo mi protección, ustedes nos pusieron sobre aviso de lo que había pasado en el imperio… depositaron su confianza en mí pero…- el unicornio blanco puso su casco sobre los labios de su hermana para que guardara silencio.

\- no es tu culpa Twilight, no tienes que disculparte…- dejó en un tono suave Shining.

\- pero…- cuestionó la alicornio lavanda.

\- descuidamos a Flurry por estar haciendo nuestras labores diplomáticas, la enviamos contigo para que se divirtieran. Nadie sabe que es lo que va a pasar al otro día…- respondió Cadence.

\- pero él atacó el imperio y fue en busca de ella…- dijo Twilight con un tono suave aún sintiéndose culpable.

\- ahora nosotros iremos por ella, fue casualidad de que la encontrara aquí, él nos citó… y vamos a cumplirle- respondió el semental con una sonrisa confiada.

\- y también pueden contar conmigo…- afirmó Rainbow.

\- también conmigo…- dijo Applejack cerca a la pegaso.

\- yo no conozco a ese rufián, pero estaré decidida en golpearlo...- musitó Rarity.

\- ¡no se olviden de mí!…- exclamó Pinkie.

\- sabes que siempre contarás con mí ayuda Twilight…- dijo Starlight muy confiada.

\- tal parece que la gran y poderosa Trixie tendrá que demostrar sus habilidades nuevamente en una misión de rescate…- se mofo la unicornio azulada.

\- todas te apoyamos Twilight- dijo Fluttershy uniéndose al grupo, mientras que la alicornio escuchaba lo que sus amigas decían, su confianza volvía a ser la misma. Mostró una sonrisa llena de determinación volteando a ver a la pareja real.

\- muy bien… ¡vamos por la princesa!…- dijo la alicornio muy decidida y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¿no olvidas algo Twilight?…- pregunto Rainbow y la alicornio volteó a ver a su amiga pegaso algo confundida a la vez que detenía su marcha- debemos realizar una estrategia, no podemos ir al castillo y decir simplemente liberen a la princesa… ellos no nos la van a poner fácil…

\- Rainbow Dash tiene razón- dijo Cadence- debemos tener un plan y que sean rápido, muy pronto es la cita con ese desgraciado…

\- jejeje… cierto, perdón- musitó Twilight con u a sonrisa nerviosa. La alicornio se devolvió y se sentó en su trono y todos los ponis se reunieron al rededor del cutie map para elaborar un buen plan de rescate, tardaron al rededor de treinta minutos en concretar una buena estrategia y salieron del castillo sin ningún guardia por ordenes de las princesas rumbo al bosque. Pero sin que ellos lo supieran, un disco dentado del tamaño de un LP se desprendió del marco de la ventana de la sala del cutie map y salió volando haciendo ese estridente sonido como el de una sierra de carpintería. A los pocos minutos el disco llegó al castillo de las dos hermanas adentrándose por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de tronos en donde el pony de pelaje gris niebla levantó su pata derecha y el disco se clavó en el brazalete para luego retraerse en forma de abanico y desaparecer.

\- auch… ¿que no te duele eso?…- preguntó una yegua, una pegaso con una vestimenta completamente oscura que estaba recostada en una nube, solamente se le podía ver el hocico de color azul grisáceo salir de este traje y su melena de color azul marino. El pony de color gris tomó un semblante serio ignorando lo que esta yegua había dicho- no se como haces eso si solamente eres un pony de tierra…

\- … como respuesta a tu primer pregunta te diré que un poco, pero son cosquillas a comparación del infierno que pasé cuando injertaron ese metal en mi cuerpo, y la otra pregunta… puedo hacer eso ya que soy especial. Pero basta de charla… ya vienen en camino, todos en sus posiciones y no olviden el plan.

-… ¿y que pasa si atacamos primero?… - preguntó la pegaso de forma altanera.

\- son órdenes de mi maestra, ¿acaso las vas a ignorar?- dijo de forma seria mientras que un libro de cubierta negra se materializaba junto a él.

\- je, al parecer no me conoces, y tampoco a mis muchachos. Somos leales a ella, primero muertos antes que traicionarla…- respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- eso es lo que quería oír… ahora vayan a sus posiciones, en poco tiempo vendrán- ordenó el semental, la yegua se levantó de la nube y se alejó volando pero detrás de ella despegaron dos siluetas más. El pony de pelaje gris se dio la vuelta y vio a la unicornio Blueberry mientras que el libro se hacia humo. Cerca de ellos y entre las sombras del viejo castillo, fueron apareciendo dos ponis más, una bat pony de ojos color calipso y pelaje oscuro, el otro era un unicornio de pelaje azul marino, melena color plata con mechones negros y ojos color índigo, que se acercaron donde estaba la unicornio de pelaje color crema.

\- ya es hora…- dijo la unicornio Blueberry con un tono suave y tanto la bat pony como el unicornio asintieron con la cabeza.

\- ¿mi maestra ya está enterada?…- preguntó el pony de color gris mientras que se rascaba un poco su frente.

\- sí señor, viene en camino- respondió el unicornio.

\- y con ella viene la pequeña princesa- respondió la bat pony.

\- bien…- musitó el pony de tierna. Comenzó a alejarse del grupo dirigiéndose a una de las destrozadas ventanas y giro su cabeza hacia atrás para ver al trío de ponis- Blueberry estás a cargo, y recuerden… no ataquen si no es necesario…- el pony volvió a mirar hacia el frente y saltó por la ventana.

\- ¿a donde va?…- preguntó la Bat pony.

\- a buscar alimento…- respondió la unicornio color crema colocando un rostro de desagrado.

.

.

Mientras que las mane 6, la pareja real, Trixie y Starlight caminaban en plena oscuridad por el bosque everfree, comenzaron a escuchar sonidos muy extraños, diferentes a los que estaban acostumbrados a escuchar en las pocas veces que se adentraba. Sonaban como si fueran truenos… pero todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron que no había ninguna nube en el cielo nocturno. Extrañados y con mucha cautela siguieron su camino a dónde los habían citado, pero los truenos y algunas extrañas luces como si fueran flash aparecían en medio del Bosque muy alejados y a veces un poco cerca de donde ellos estaba.

\- he pasado por los alrededores del bosque a altas horas de la noche, pero nunca en mi vida me eh adentrado tanto… es realmente aterrador- musitó la unicornio azulada con temor en su voz.

\- ¿que pasa?… ¿acaso la gran y poderosa Trixie tiene miedo?- dijo la pegaso color cian en un tono burlón sobrevolando por encima de las demás ponis cómo era de costumbre.

\- ¿yo, miedo? ¡ja!… tal vez seas tú la que tenga miedo…- respondió Trixie.

\- ¡pues yo no le tengo miedo a nada!…- exclamó Rainbow, después de haber dicho eso sonó una fuerte explosión haciendo que la pegaso y la unicornio gritaran del susto y sin querer Rainbow descendió y ambas se abrazaron.

\- seee, a nada jeje- dijo la pony campirana pasando junto a las yeguas.

\- admito que ese trueno también me asusto, pero no de esa manera…- musitó la pony fashionista al pasar junto a ellas y como si fueran un resorte ambas se separaron con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza.

Los ponis continuaron con su camino rumbo a la cita con el pony de tierra, cada una tenía un pensamiento diferente a pesar de haber elaborado un plan juntos: Rainbow quería molerlo a golpes por haberla electrocutado, Applejack estaba en las mismas pero no por haberla electrocutado, si no por que estaba ofendida por venderle de sus manzanas al enemigo. Pinkie no lo invitaría a una de sus fiestas por arruinar la noche que planeo para Twilight y su sobrina, Trixie lo haría pagar por haberla llamado fraude, Rarity y Fluttershy… solo iban a ayudar a rescatar a la pequeña. Pero Starlight, Twilight, Shining y Cadence tenían otras cosas en mente: la primera quería respuestas y sólo él se las podría dar, la segunda aparte de estar furiosa por haber secuestrado a su sobrina, tenía la curiosidad de saber que tipo de magia manipuló ya que al tratarse de un pony de tierra eso era ilógico y estaba segura de que este pony hablaría cuando fuese derrotado. Cadense solo quería tener a su bebé en cascos sana y salva, aunque quería imponer justicia sobre estos criminales ya que fue un delito muy grave y aparte de personal; y Shining lo único que quería era matar a este, por que aparte de secuestrar a su hija, lastimar a su hermana, irrumpir en su hogar, hacer sufrir a su esposa y hacerlo ver como un tonto por burlar el dispositivo de seguridad que el implemento… tenía su orgullo herido.

\- bien, hemos llegado …- musitó la alicornio lavanda viendo el castillo del otro lado del puente. El grupo de ponis avanzó a paso lento por el puente muy atentos ante cualquier emboscada planeada por ese extraño pony o por esa unicornio, Raibow volaba sobre el grupo vigilando aunque mantenía un ojo en sus amigas.

\- esto está muy tranquilo, no me gusta para nada…- dijo Trixie.

\- yo te protegeré si la situación se pone difícil…- dijo Starlight en voz baja haciendo que la unicornio azulada sonriera mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

\- no creo que sea difícil rescatar a la princesa, sólo son dos ponis, y nosotros diez… tenemos ventaja…- musitó Rarity confiada.

\- no creo que solamente sean ellos dos…- todos detuvieron su paso y voltearon a ver a Rainbow cuando dijo eso notando su semblante serio y mirando el castillo- en la torre del fondo…- todos giraron su vista a donde Raibow les indicó y vieron dos figuras que despegaron de ahí y volaron al interior del castillo.

-ahora sabemos que no trabaja sólo…- dijo entre dientes Shining, se volteó a ver al grupo de yeguas con rostro serio- será mejor que estén preparadas, al parecer esto se pondrá algo intenso…- sugirió el unicornio para luego continuar con su recorrido.

Al llegar a la parte delantera del palacio, todas se pusieron en alerta dando pasos lentos y mirando en todas las direcciones, continuaron por los jardines viendo como el bosque se había adueñado de estos lugares con gruesos arbustos, zarzas espinosas y otra clase de vegetación. Aunque ellas ya habían ido en varias ocasiones siempre se notaba un pequeño cambio en cada visita.

Los ponis continuaron su trayecto hasta llegar a la sala de tronos, todo estaba tranquilo, no se notaba que hubiera una trampa o alguien esperándolos ya que el silencio reinaba en ese lugar.

\- esto no me gusta…- murmuró Cadence.

\- quizás… no haya nadie… y lo que vimos sólo fueron… murciélagos…- dijo Fluttershy con su tono sumiso.

\- no… los murciélagos no tienen plumas- musitó la pegaso color cian viendo hacia una parte muy oscura del Castillo- ¡pueden que se sepan ocultar, pero saben que tenemos buen oído… así que salgan ahora!…

\- yo no oigo nada…- musitó Pinkie.

\- yo tampoco…- siguió Applejack.

\- ¿Rainbow acaso nos quieres asustar?…- preguntó Rarity.

\- están… ahí…- musitó Fluttershy muerta del miedo y los ponis voltearon a ver a la tímida pegaso y nuevamente giraron su vista hacia aquel lugar oscuro.

\- jejeje… baya… baya…baya… así que decidieron venir- se escuchó una voz femenina provenir de aquella oscuridad. Todos los ponis tomaron posición de defensa, Twilight, Shining armor, Cadence, Trixie y Starlight encendieron sus cuernos listos para atacar- pero que agresivos… tienes suerte que tenemos órdenes de no atacar…

\- ¡basta de tonterías!, ¡¿dónde está mi hija?!...- exigió el semental blanco.

\- tranquilo galán, ella está bien. Sólo está algo… je, no soy nadie para decirlo…- musitó la yegua con un tono burlón, tras este comentario el unicornio apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño.

\- ¡sólo eres una cobarde, porque no sales de las sombras y nos enfrentas!…- dijo de forma desafiante Rainbow.

\- ¡a mí nadie me llame cobarde!- exclamó la yegua desde las sombras en un tono molestó.

\- je… si no eres una cobarde porque no sales y me enfrentas…- de nuevo la pegaso color cian uso el mismo tono.

\- ….. jejeje… sigues teniendo ese enorme hocico. Sabes… tuviste la oportunidad de unirte aquella noche…- dijo la yegua saliendo de las sombras mostrándose ante todos los ponis con uniforme de color azul y morado que le tapaba prácticamente todo su cuerpo, lo único que se podía ver era sus alas y su hocico de pelaje azul grisáceo sobresalir de este y su melena de color azul ya que en sus ojos tenían puestos googles de color amarillo- Rainbow…

\- Nightshade…- dijo la pegaso color cian entre dientes mientras que detrás de Nightshade salían otros dos pegasos, una yegua y un semental de gran tamaño, también portaban el mismo uniforme que la primera.

\- ¡¿quienes son ustedes?!...- exigió Cadence viendo a los pegasos.

\- son los shadowbolts…- dijo Twilight muy seria.

\- ¿los shadowbolts?- preguntó Cadence muy extrañada…

\- según lo que nos contó Spitfirer…- argumentó Rainbow- los shadowbolts fueron las fuerzas especiales de la princesa luna así como los wonderbolts lo son para la princesa Celestia, las dos tropas fueron creadas cuando ambas gobernaban desde este castillo, pero con el destierro de la princesa al convertirse en Nightmare moon este grupo permaneció en secreto completamente inactivos haciendo que esos ponis abandonaran las filas, hubieron unos que se dedicaron a la piratería transmitiendo los conocimientos militares de generación en generación y usándolos para fine terroristas. Pero cuando ella volvió estos soldados retomaron sus actividades pero aun continuaban delinquiendo, pero el grupo fue retirado del servicio 2 años después por la misma princesa al enterarse de lo que hacían. Unos aceptaron los cargos y tuvieron condenas cortas y los que se negaron a aceptar esto desertaron de las filas convirtiéndose en mercenarios, cuando estábamos buscando los elementos de la armonía Nightshade y su gripo se me presentaron e hicieron la propuesta de unirme a ellos, pero tenía que dejar abandonadas a mía amigas- finalizo la pegaso con una expresión fría en su rostro.

\- mercenarios es una palabra muy fea, es mas acorde que nos llamen grupo de elite. Además tú hubieras sido una gran soldado Rainbow Dash- respondió Nightshade de forma suave y burlona.

\- ¡jamás me uniría a ustedes!- respondió Rainbow y esas palabras hicieron que la ira de la pegaso color cian se desbordara y se abalanzó como una bala contra la Shadowbolt. Nightshade al ver el movimiento que está hizo también despegó para enfrentarla en el aire y detrás de ella todo galope salió Applejack, Shining y Twilight.

\- pero… ¿que hay del plan?...- preguntó la pony rosa.

\- ¡al carajo el plan, es hora de patear traseros!- exclamó Starlight y salió a todo galope para unirse a la batalla.

Los otros dos shadowbolts al ver que por tierra los iban a atacar desplegaron sus alas alzando el vuelo y se unieron a la batalla. Shining y Twilight y dispararon rayos de sus cuernos pero el par de pegasos hicieron maniobras evasivas esquivando hacia los lados los ataques de los hermanos Sparkle, Starlight iba aprovechar la oportunidad de que éstos no la estaban viendo y disparó también un rayo hacia el par de pegasos pero éste fue interceptado por otro rayo de color azul. La unicornio de pelaje color lila giró su vista al lugar de donde había salido el ataque mágico y entre las sombras del castillo apareció un unicornio con una capucha, pero por el color de su hocico que se asomaba por debajo se dio cuenta del pelaje azul marino.

\- un ataque a traición no es digno de un guerrero, y mucho menos de alguien tan bella como tú…- musitó el unicornio y Starlight frunció el ceño y tomó una pose de defensa para luego volver a atacar con un rayo mágico mientras que el unicornio lo esquivaba tirándose a un lado y contra atacaba con varios rayos, pero Starlight creó un escudo repelió los rayos- esto será interesante…- murmuró el unicornio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Applejack iba a aprovechar también la oportunidad de que el unicornio no la estaba viendo para envestirlo, pero antes de llegar a él tropezó haciendo que volara un poco por la velocidad y se estrellara contra una pared.

\- pero qué corrales fue eso…- masculló la yegua campirana mientras se levantaba y sobaba su cabeza, a una distancia prudente de ella empezó a salir energía teniendo un patrón algo extraño, poco a poco la silueta de un pony fue apareciendo mientras que la energía rodeaba su cuerpo- ¡pero que!…- exclamó la yegua muy confundida ya que este era un pony de tierra, además usaba una armadura muy distinta al de la guardia real, consistía en un peto que cubría todo su cuerpo al igual que las botas que cubrían sus patas pero las traseras eran un poco más anchas que las delanteras, el casco era completamente cubierto impidiendo ver el rostro de quien lo usaba.

\- Lamento haberte atacado pero no sería justo un duelo de dos contra uno- dijo este pony con una voz algo mecánica, hablaba como si se estuviera escuchando por medio de un radio, pero lo extraño es que su voz era femenina.

\- no sé qué cosa seas, pero si estás del lado de los secuestradores de la princesa me veré obligada a hacerte añicos…- dijo Applejack molesta viendo a ese pony.

\- soy alguien que cree que los conflictos se resuelven mejor con el diálogo, pero llegado al caso con tal de defender mi vida y a los que quiero … mataré si la situación lo amerita. Pero este no es el caso, no estamos aquí para buscar problemas…- respondió el pony mirando a la yegua campirana.

\- ¡pero los buscaron… y los encontraron!- exclamó Applejack optando una pose de combate.

\- no quiero pelear contigo ni con ninguna de ustedes… princesa mi Amore Cadenza, por favor calme a su esposo y a su cuñada ya que saldrán heridos- dijo la poni sin voltear a ver al pequeño grupo donde estaba Cadence.

\- ¿resultaran heridos?… ¿acaso nos estás amenazando?…- preguntó la princesa del amor- ¡escucha, no sé quién seas pero vinimos por nuestra hija y no nos iremos hasta que me la hayan devuelto!. y como tú dijiste, si es la situación lo amerita… ¡voy a matar por defender a los que amo!...

\- No puedo permitir que se hagan daño… activar bt 200- murmuró la pony las últimas palabras mientras tomaba posición de defensa frente a Applejack.

\- ¿que dijo?…- murmuró Trixie al no entender lo que había escuchado.

\- dijo que…- dijo Pinkie, pero sus palabras fueron opacadas por una fuertes detonaciones cerca a ellas seguidas de una cortina de humo. Todos los que estaban luchando se detuvieron y voltearon a ver donde estaba la cortina de humo.

\- ¡CADENCE!… exclamó Shining.

\- ¡CHICAS…- exclamó Twilight.

\- ¡TRIXIE!…- exclamó Starlight. Las dos unicornios se tele transportaron a donde estaba la cortina de humo que ya se estaba disipando, Rainbow logró evadir un ataque de Nightshade y volar donde estaban ellas, pero el unicornio blanco iba a dar la vuelta pero miró de reojo y vio que el pegaso se acercaba a él con un golpe preparado.

\- no bajes la guardia…- dijo el semental pegaso con una voz gruesa lanzando el golpe que el unicornio bloqueó con un escudo, pero de la fuerza de este lo hizo retroceder un poco. Twilight y Starlight aparecieron delante de la cortina de humo que se había disipado casi por completo y dieron un suspiro de alivio al ver que todas estaban intactas.

\- ¿se encuentran bien?…- preguntó Starlight.

\- creo que si…- respondió Pinkie entre dientes…

\- Pinkie, ¿estad bien?...- preguntó Twilight

\- si, no me duele nada…- volvió a responder Pinkie de la misma forma y sin mover un músculo.

\- ¿entonces por que no te mueves?…- preguntó Starlight arqueando una ceja.

\- es que no puedo…

\- yo… tampoco …- habló Rarity de la misma forma que su alocada amiga tratando de mover una de sus patas al igual que las demás ponis que fueron afectadas por la explosión.

\- ¡¿que les hicieron?! …- exclamó Twilght volteando a ver a las dos pegaso que estaban juntas esperando otro ataque.

\- no hemos hecho nada, por si no has visto somos pegaso no unicornios… bueno, él lo es- dijo Nigtshade señalando al unicornio de pelaje azul.

\- ¡ahora si estoy molesta!…- bufó Rainbow optando una pose de ataque.

\- ¡van a pagar por lo que han hecho mal nacidos!…- exclamó Twilight cargando su cuerno con tanta magia que esta se desbordaba.

\- je… esto se puso interesante- musitó Nightshade y ella tanto cómo su compañera abrieron las alas listas para atacar.

\- ¡SIFICIENTE!…- exclamo una voz femenina muy fuerte por todo el lugar, todos los presentes se quedaron quietos ya que la voz sonó algo molesta- ¡NIGHTSHADE, STRATUS, STARRY SKIES DETENGASEN AHORA!...- las dos pegaso cerraron sus alas mientras que Stratus empujó al unicornio y voló donde las dos yeguas- ¡TWILIGHT SPARKLER, NO TE CONOCIA ESE DIALECTO!… ¡¿QUE PENSARÍA CELESTIA SI TE ESCUCHARA HABLAR ASÍ!...- se escuchó por todo el lugar, pero a comparación de la primera vez se oía algo cansada- ¡STEEL, ZULY… CESEN AHORA… Y REUNACEN CON EL EQUIPO!...- el unicornio se dirigió donde se encontraban los shadowbolts mientras que el pony que luchaba con Applejack se tele transportó donde estaba el grupo, la pony campirana se sorprendió un ya que este era un pony de tierra, aunque el que atacó el pueblo lo era también. No le prestó atención al pony y galopó donde se encontraban sus amigos sin despegar la vista de aquellos con quién estaban luchando.

\- ¡¿porque no apareces y nos enfrentas?!…- dijo la alicornio lavanda molesta.

\- ¡Sí, muéstrate!, ¡¿o tienes miedo de que te pateé el trasero?!…- dijo Rainbow de manera desafiante.

\- ¡sí adelante sal y muéstrate, esto está interesante y cargado de acción!… ¡no se detengan!- exclamaba el Draconequus en u tono divertido. Todos voltearon su vista a donde se encontraban los tronos y vieron al espíritu del caos con unas gafas de 3D sobre sus ojos, sentado en un sillón reclinable y comiendo palomitas de maíz- oh vamos… no pueden detener un combate a la mitad cuando se pone interesante…

\- ¡Discord!…- gritaron todos al unísono.

\- ¡¿así que tú estás de todo esto?!- dijo Shining muy enojado haciendo brillar su cuerno.

\- ¿detrás de qué?…- preguntó inocentemente.

\- detrás del secuestro de mi hija- habló Cadence entre dientes pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que el draconequus escuchará.

\- ¿detrás de qué?… sí murmuras las palabras no te podré escuchar…- respondió el espíritu del caoscolocando una garra en su oreja.

\- ¿Discord?…- musitó la tímida pegaso amarilla, escuchar esa voz el draconequus levantó sus orejas y metió su garra de León en su oreja derecha retirando de esta una enorme pelusa- Discord…- dijo nuevamente.

\- ¿Fluttershy?…- preguntó Discord muy incrédulo al no ver a la pegaso de pelaje amarillo, chasqueo sus dedos y se tele transportó dónde se encontraba el grupo y pudo verla detrás de Rainbow ya que está tenía las alas extendidas, pero notó que ella estaba rígida, tan sólo movían sus ojos- pero… ¿quién te hizo esto?...- preguntó en un tono molestos.

-¿ósea que tú no estas detrás de todo esto?. Preguntó Twilight.

\- ¿que?… ¡nooo!…

\- ¿entonces que haces aquí?…- preguntó algo molesta Cadence por la situación en la que se encontraban.

\- fui citado, una pony me entregó una carta diciendo que me darían un mensaje muy importante en este lugar… pero no esperaba que fuera un espectáculo tan emocionante…- respondió Discord mostrando una carta.

\- ¿que?…- murmuró Pinkie.

\- ¿serias tan amable y romper este hechizo?…- musitó Rarity.

\- ¿que?… oh, claro…- Discord chasqueo nuevamente sus dedos y un brillo cubrió a las ponis- que extraño… haber otra vez…- lo hizo de nuevo y el resultado fue mismo- hmm… interesante…

\- ¿que es interesante?- dijo la pony rosa entre dientes y mirando al espíritu del caos.

\- que no puedo romper el hechizo…- respondió Discord mirando su garra.

-¡¿que?!…- gritaron todas las que fueron afectadas.

\- ¡muy bien, ¿como se rompe ese hechizo?!- preguntó Starlight de forma desafiante volteando a ver a los otros ponis- ¡hablen ahora o sino!…

\- ¡YA… BASTA…- se volvió a escuchar esa voz femenina más cerca y más cansada. Por uno se los pasillos de la sala, apareció galopando de forma suave un pony un poco alto cubierto con una capa de color oscuro y con una capucha que impedía ver su rostro. Su paso fue lento ya que se veía como sus patas le temblaban hasta llegar a donde estaban los tronos en donde se desplomó sobre uno de ellos. Rápidamente los shadowbolts, el unicornio y el pony con la armadura, galoparon y volaron para ayudar a este pony a sentarse en uno de los tronos.

\- su alteza, ¿se encuentra bien?…- dijo el unicornio muy preocupado ayudando a levantar al pony.

\- "¿alteza?"…- pensó la alicornio lavanda.

\- ¡dónde está mi hija!…- exclamó Shining.

\- ¿papi?…- hubo un silencio después de que escucharon la voz de una pequeña- ¿papi eres tú?…- preguntó nuevamente.

\- ¿Flurry?…- preguntó Cadence lo más fuerte que pudo entre dientes.

-¿Flurry Heart?…- preguntó Shining y la misma parte por donde entró el pony cubierto, entró la pequeña alicornio acompañada de una bat pony de pelaje oscuro- ¿Shira?…

\- ¿Shira?…- preguntó Cadence muy confundida- ¿que hace ella aquí?…

\- muy buenas noches su alteza…- dijo la bat pony efectuando una reverencia y después de hacer eso se dirigió a donde el grupo que estaba con el pony encapuchado haciéndose a su lado derecho.

\- ¡papi!…-gritó la pequeña alicornio galopando a donde su padre para después darle un fuerte abrazo-ehh… papi… ¿por que mamá tiene esa cara y esa?…

\- cariño… ¿estas bien, no te hicieron daño?…- la interrumpió Shining revisando a su hija.

-¿daño?… claro que no papi, estuve con la señorita Shira y la tía Luna…- lo dijo señalando al grupo de ponis que estaba con el pony encapuchado.

\- ¿la tía Luna?…- preguntó Shining confundido, todos los ponis voltearon a ver al grupo que estaba con el pony encapuchado y este se retiró su capucha mostrando un cuerno sobre una cabeza de pelaje azul oscuro, una melena que se movía a voluntad que semejaba a un manto nocturno, sólo que sus estrellas estaban algo opacas, además su rostro se notaba muy ojeroso y cansado.

-¡¿PRINCESA LUNA?…?!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡algun pony me puede explicar que está pasando!- exclamó entre dientes la unicornio maga.

\- se que deben de estar confundidos por todo esto…- musitó la princesa de la noche- así que les diré que es lo que pasa… pero primero, Zuly… ¿puedes retirarles el hechizo?- el pony con la armadura hizo una reverencia y se acercó al grupo de ponis que la miraban aún con desconfianza.

\- les pido que por favor me perdonen por lo que paso, solo quise retenerlos para que nadie saliera herido- dijo la pony con la armadura.

\- ¡me arrojaste contra una pared, y dices ahora que están así para que no salieran heridas!.- exclamó Applejack molesta.

\- es un método antidisturbios- respondió Zuly para luego mirar al espíritu del caos- señor Discord, sería tan amable y hacer aparecer agua…

\- ¿que tanta?…- preguntó Discord.

\- la suficiente como para mojarlas por completo…- dijo Zuly

-… hecho…- de la nada se descolgó el extremo de una soga y con su pata de águila le dio un tirón mientras que con su otra garra sacaba una sombrilla y la colocaba sobre él para luego caer unas cuantas goteras.

\- ¿eso es todo?… Discord, necesitamos más…- las palabras de Rainbow fueron ahogadas ya que sobre ellas cayó una enorme cascada de agua helada que duró menos de un minuto, cuando está pasó sólo se veían las yeguas temblando del frío mientras que el draconequus cerraba su sombrilla- agua…

\- ¿necesitan más?…- pregunto el draconequus a las yeguas. Las ponis comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos mojados libres de este te extraño hechizo, pero aun temblaban del frío- mmm… creo que falta algo…

\- secarnos es una buena idea…- respondió Trixie de forma cortante- Discord chasqueo los dedos y sobre las ponis apareció una enorme plancha que comenzó a calentar sus cuerpos mientras que el vapor secaba el agua, al terminar todas estaban como si nada hubiera pasado, excepto por el sombrero de Trixie que se encogió- ¿que?… se preguntó mientras tocaba su cabeza- ¡mi sombrero!...

\- lo siento, al parecer se lavaba en seco…- dijo Discord desapareciendo la plancha.

\- eso será para otra ocasión…- dijo la princesa Luna mientras que Zuly regresaba con las filas- lamentó que el método que él utilizó para poder reunirlos haya sido ese, le dije que utilizará el mayor sigilo y diera el mensaje directamente a ustedes. Pero en su reporte me dijo que fue ignorado en el Imperio de cristal y por eso optó por el secuestro de la pequeña princesa… no fue lo correcto, pero fue efectivo ya que cumplió con la misión de reunirnos esta noche…- las mane 6 y los demás pusieron un rostro de confusión absoluto por lo que la princesa había dicho.

\- antes de comenzar…- prosiguió hablando Luna- quiero presentarles a algunos miembros de mis fuerzas especiales, creo que ya conocen a los shadowbolts pero no de la forma que corresponde… ¿capitana?...- dijo La alicornio azulada señalando a uno de los miembros de este grupo, una de las yeguas salió al frente parándose firme frente a los ponis y Discord.

Nightshade- ¡señora si señora!… ¡soy la capitana Nightshade, comandante de la fuerza elite los shadowbolts, y ellos son el teniente Stratus!… - lo dijo señalando al semental que se puso firme al oír su nombre- ¡y la sargento Starry skies!…- señaló a la yegua que estaba junto a Stratus y esta también se puso firme.

Luna- gracias capitana… ¿Steel?…- el unicornio de pelaje azúl paso al frente optando una postura firme y quitándose su capa mostrando una armadura de la guardia nocturna.

\- ¡señora si señora! … ¡soy el capitán Soul steel, comandante de la guardia nocturna de la princesa Luna!… ja, apuesto que no te lo esperabas Shining- finalizó mostrando una sonrisa a lo que el semental abrió sus ojos al reconocer a este pony.

\- ¡¿Soul?!… pero… se supone que tu fuiste expulsado de la academia...

\- esa fachada fue perfecta para unirme a la guardia nocturna, te dije una vez… se me presenta la oportunidad y la tomo… Eh me aquí…

\- le ofrecí un puesto en la guardia nocturna ya que conocía sus habilidades y hasta el momento no me ha defraudado príncipe Armor…

\- y no lo haré princesa- dijo el unicornio azul marino realizando una reverencia y la princesa mostró una sonrisa en su cansado rostro.

\- ya conocen a Shira, mí asistente personal…- dijo Luna señalando a la bat pony- pero no a mi otro grupo… uno secreto, que trabaja para mantener la paz en otro mundo…- todos incluyendo a los shadowbolts y a Soul pusieron cara de duda y asombro al escuchar eso- Zuly, puedes presentarte…- el pony con la armadura hizo una reverencia para después dar unos pasos al frente, se sentó y con ambas patas comenzó a retirarse el casco lentamente dejando ver una cabeza de pelaje color crema con un cuerno en la frente, sacudió su cabeza dejando caer una larga melena de color morada en degradación a rosa.

\- es… ella…- dijo Fluttershy con temor.

\- ¡TU!…- gritó la alicornio lavanda, iba a despegar para golpear a la unicornio pero sus amigas la detuvieron- ¡POR TI NO PUDE SALVAR A MI SOBRINA, Y TAMBIÉN ME ELECTROCUTASTE!...

\- pido disculpas por atacarla y por arruinar su rescate princesa Twilight…- dijo la unicornio haciendo una reverencia y luego sentándose de nuevo junto a su casco- pero solo cumplía ordenes…- dijo con su suave voz pero la alicornio estaba empeñada en golpearla.

\- calmante Twilight, ella tiene razón…- dijo Luna- además Flurry Heart estuvo todo este tiempo conmigo…- al escuchar eso la alicornio lavanda se calmó- Zuly… es tiempo de que te presentes formalmente…

\- como ordene princesa- musitó Zuly para luego ponerse de pie, firme frente a las mane 6 y los demás- ¡teniente Zuly Blueberry, comandante del grupo de comunicaciones del escuadrón sombra!… ¡al servicio secreto de la princesa Luna!…

\- ¿escuadron sombra?…- musitó Rainbow

\- ¿servicio secreto?…- musitó Applejack.

\- les explicare lu… e…-decia la princesa, pero sus palabras se fueron quedando y fue cerrando sus ojos mientras que su cuerpo caía hacia adelante, pero fue sujetada por la magia del capitán Soul antes de que tocara el suelo y se lastimara. Con su magia, el semental regresó a la princesa de la noche al viejo trono mientras que Shira le daba un poco de viento con sus alas. El resto del grupo se acercó un poco más a los tronos viendo el estado de Luna- lo… siento…- arrastró sus palabras mientras abría un poco sus ojos.

\- tía Luna, ¿que pasa?… te vez muy agotada…- preguntó Cadence viendo a la alicornio.

\- la princesa no a descansado muy bien desde que la princesa Celestia abandonó Canterlot, su labor de levantar ambos astros la tienen agotada…- dijo Shira captando la atención de los ponis.

\- ¿levantar ambos astros?…- preguntó Twilight- ¿por que la princesa Celestia no levanta el sol desde Arabia equina?...

\- por que mi hermana desde donde está no lo puede hacer…- respondió Luna- Celestia no esta en Arabia equina, ni en Cebracea, ni en el otro continente, ni en Canterlot… ni en Ecuestria…

\- ¿entonces donde está ella?...- preguntó el semental blanco.

\- les responderé sus preguntas cuando estemos todos…- dijo la princesa, Luna miró por toda la sala desde el trono como buscando algo y al no encontrarlo volteó a ver a la unicornio color crema- Zuly… ¿donde está?…

\- después de dejarme aquí salió en busca de alimento princesa…- respondió Zuly.

\- ¿que no comió los alimentos que llevaron?...- preguntó la princesa de la noche.

\- princesa recuerde que su metabolismo es diferente al nuestro, el salio en busca de…- decía Zuly, pero la unicornio fue interrumpida por una pata de color rosa que se agitaba en el aire pidiendo la palabra como si fuera una clase.

\- ¡uhh… uhh!… ¡yo…yo!…- decía Pinkie.

\- ehhh… ¿si?…

\- ¿salió a buscar pasteles, cupcakes?…

\- no, el salió a buscar…- decía la unicornio color crema pero fue esta vez Applejack que interrumpió.

\- ¿manzanas, tartas?…

\- ¿heno, sandías?…- se unió Trixie.

\- queso suizo, leche, tacos, frijoles, jalapeños…- preguntó el señor del caos.

\- nada de eso…- dijo Zuly negando con su cabeza- el salió a buscar…

\- serpientes, conejos o cualquier otro suministro de carne…- se escuchó una voz masculina en la parte alta del castillo, todos voltearon su vista y vieron al pony de color gris niebla parado en uno de los balcones que tenia la sala de tronos. Este pony dio un salto y antes de tocar el suelo ganó altura expulsando fuego por sus patas traseras elevándose y aterrizando al frente del grupo que estaba con la princesa dándoles la espalda a Luna. Shining frunció el ceño al igual que su esposa y las demás ponis por tener al frente de ellas a ese pony que causo alteración a la paz de Ecuestria, excepto Pinkie que miraba al pony como si algo no cuadraba.

\- ¡tendrás mucho que explicar terrorista!…- exclamó Shining.

\- calma Shining, ¿donde estabas?…- preguntó la princesa al recién llegado.

\- buscando proteína… maestra…

\- ¡¿maestra?!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

\- disculpe princesa…- dijo el unicornio Soul dando unos pasos al frente- jamás los he visto en las filas, ¿quienes son ellos?…- preguntó observando a los dos unicornios.

\- esa es una buena pregunta, ¡pero me puedes decir!… ¡¿cómo es que puedes usar magia?!...- fue más un reclamo que una pregunta que hizo Twilight.

\- es por que tiene un cuerno…- dijo la alocada pony captando la atención del grupo en donde estaba. Este pony se dio la vuelta viendo a la princesa e hizo una reverencia.

\- perdón por mi tardanza maestra…

\- veo que la simbiosis finalizó, ¿como te sientes?...- musitó la princesa viendo el cuerno que sobresalía de la frente de este pony.

\- ¡tiempo fuera!… ¿soy la única que no ah entendido nada?…- exclamó Rainbow.

\- cuando nos atacó era un pony de tierra, pero ahora es…- musitó Starlight viendo sorprendida a ese pony.

\- un unicornio…- terminó la frase Twilight también sorprendida.

\- se que deben de estar sorprendidas, confundidas y con muchas preguntas…- dijo Luna para luego mirar al unicornio color gris- muéstrales y preséntate…

\- como ordene maestra…- musitó el pony de pelaje gris, se dio la vuelta viendo al grupo del cual les enseñó el brazalete para luego presionarlo y girarlo, al hacer esto un brillo comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo mientras que una niebla muy densa salía del brazalete y lo cubría. Todos estaban intrigados por lo que pasaba, dentro de la niebla se podía ver la silueta del pony, se veía cómo este aumentaba de tamaño poniéndose más erguido.

\- eso… no parece un changeling…- murmuró Rariry.

\- parece un minotauro …-supuso la princesa del amor al ver como este se paraba.

La niebla comenzó a disiparse mostrando a una criatura alta que se paraba sobre sus patas traseras, no tenia pelaje en su cuerpo o eso creían ya que usaba una ropa ajustada de color negro que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta su cuello, su melena era larga y de color negra suelta con unos ojos de color rojo sangre, sus patas aun tenían esas botas de metal que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Todos quedaron sorprendidos de ver a esta criatura nunca antes vista en Ecuestria.

\- ¡¿que es esa cosa?!… exclamo Rainbow.

\- parece un minotauro desnutrido…- supuso Trixie.

\- parece más un simio sin pelo…- dijo Pinkie.

\- no… no es lo uno ni lo otro…- musitó la Twilight muy sorprendida- el es…

\- un humano…- dijo el señor del caos frunciendo en ceño.

\- ¡capitanes de la guardia diurna y nocturna, princesas de Ecuestria, portadoras de los elementos de la armonía!…- dijo Luna y luego volteo a ver a los shadowbolts y Discord- ¡fuerza elite y señor del caos!… ¡les presento a mi discípulo!...- el humano se paró firme como todo un soldado, colocó su mano en su pecho y con voz fuerte se dirigió a los ponis…

\- ¡capitán Nightwolf, comandante del escuadrón sombra de la tierra!…

**Fin capítulo 2.**

**¡YAIBA… FUERA!…**

**¿reviews?**


	3. Cambio de planes

**Capítulo 3:cambio de planes.**

Todos estaban atónitos de ver a tal criatura en frente de ellos, todos excepto la princesa Luna y la unicornio Zuly Blueberry. A la mayoría de las ponis este ser era un fenómeno ya que nunca lo habían visto ni siquiera en el bosque Everfree, pero para Twilight era un ser conocido ya que tuvo la oportunidad de viajar a su mundo y resolver varios problemas. Pero había algo que le inquietaba de este humano... aunque esa dimensión era paralela con Equestria a él jamás lo había visto, aparte de eso su mirada era demasiado fría a comparación de los humanos de esa dimensión, y un punto que tampoco le encajaba era que este podía realizar hechizos. Iba a realizar unas preguntas a esta criatura ya que su curiosidad fue en aumento, pero la exclamación de uno de los presentes hizo que todos voltearon a verlo.

\- ¡Cómo se te ocurre traer a esa criatura tan problemática, caótica y destructiva aquí Luna!...- exclamó Discord- ¡¿en Qué estabas pensando?!...

\- ¿problemática y caótica?...je, mira quién lo dice...- murmuró Rainbow con sarcasmo.

\- ¿te puedes explicar cómo es que los conoces?...- preguntó Cadence volteando a verlo.

\- yo... Bueno... la verdad es que...- balbuceaba el señor del caos mirando a su alrededor y observando como todos los que estaban dentro del castillo lo veían fijamente. Giró su vista nuevamente al humano y éste continuaba con su misma expresión cómo si no le hubiera importado lo que el draconequus le había dicho.

\- ¿Discord?...- preguntó Fluttershy con su suave voz.

\- sabe de ellos... por que estuvo en su mundo causando caos...- dijo Luna, todos voltearon a ver a la princesa de la noche cuando había dicho como era que sabía de ellos, y luego voltearon a ver al draconequus y este tenía la mandíbula prácticamente hasta el piso con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque no era el único que tenía esa expresión por lo que había dicho la princesa de la noche. Utilizó su garra de león para acomodar su mandíbula pero aún manteniendo esa expresión de asombro.

\- como... cómo... ¿cómo sabes eso?...- preguntó atónito Discord.

\- ¿el nombre de Night traveler no se te hace familiar?...- respondió Luna y nuevamente la mandíbula del draconequus volvió a caer pero esta vez también dejó caer sus brazos de una forma muy pesada.

\- Twilight... ¿que ese no es el nombre del padre de las princesas?...- susurró Starlight al oído de la alicornio del cual ella asintió con su cabeza.

\- pero ustedes aun no habían nacido…- mascullo Discord- cómo es que...

\- nuestro padre nos contó exactamente qué era lo que tú hacías en aquella dimensión... y no era nada agradable o para sentirse orgulloso…- apuntó la princesa en tono serio a lo cual Discord recogió su mandíbula y desvío la mirada, él es el señor del caos y la discordia. Recordó todo lo que había hecho en ese mundo y no se comparaba en nada con el caos que hacia en Equestria.

\- tú reputación que preside señor del caos...- dijo Nightwolf haciendo que el draconequus volteó a ver al humano con una mirada completamente asesina, frunciendo el ceño mientras que sus ojos brillaban... Pero sintió cómo alguien tocaba su garra de León, giró su cabeza rápido y abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y sentía como su irá se calmaba poco a poco al ver un rostro de pelaje amarillo con unos ojos color calipso que le brindaban una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¿Fluttershy?...- mascullo Discord.

\- estoy 100% segura de que el Discord qué menciona la princesa no es el mismo Discord que tengo parado al frente...- dijo la tierna pegaso vie do al draconequus a los ojos- eres tierno y muy dedicado, atento cuando te lo propones, a pesar de que a veces te pasas con tus bromas pero no le haces daño a nadie…- al escuchar esas palabras, Discord tomó a la pegaso entre sus garras para darle un fuerte abrazo sintiendo todo el cariño que ella le tenía ya que su pasado no era un impedimento para que fuesen buenos amigos.

\- lo que ella dice es la verdad...- musitó la princesa de la noche- Discord, has demostrado ser alguien en quien confiar a pesar de lo que eras, de ese Discord egoísta y que sólo pensaba en sí mismo ya no existe, has creado un gran círculo de amigos y eso siéndote sinceras.. jamás lo esperaríamos de ti... pero vimos que nos equivocamos…

\- sólo digamos que la amistad es mágica...- murmuró Discord para luego mostrar una enorme sonrisa- muy bien, ya esta bueno de halagos, mejor... ¡voy a inmortalizar este bello momento en una fotografía!...- el draconequus chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que todos, excepto el humano aparecerán reunidos en un solo punto haciendo que algunos estuvieran desorientados por la tele transportación inesperada para luego aparecer frente a ellos una cámara fotográfica muy antigua que tomó con su garra de águila y estiró su brazo para tomar una foto tipo selfie- ¡sonrían!...

\- ¿que?...- musitó Shira desorientada y…*flash*-... ¡AHHHHHHHHH MIS OJOS!- gritó la bat pony tirándose al piso y cubriendo sus ojos con sus cascos- ¡estoy ciega, estoy ciega!...

\- ¡Discord!...- recriminó Luna al espíritu del caos.

\- ¿que?...

\- ¡mira lo que hiciste!..- dijo la princesa Luna tallando sus ojos ya que también el flash le había afectado.

\- ¿que hice?... sólo tomé una foto.

\- ¿no podrías haber usado algo más nuevo?...

\- pero sí es nueva...- la conseguí hace setecientos años y es la primera vez que lo uso.

\- solo veo estrellitas...- murmuró Ahora en el suelo.

\- ¿Stratus?...- preguntó Nightshade al ver al semental muy quieto.

\- ... estoy ciego...- respondió de forma cortante.

\- ... creo que nunca cambiarás... musitó Luna soltando un suspiro.

\- para que cambiar si así me quieren...- respondió de forma cómica el espíritu del caos.

\- ... no tienes remedio...- murmuró Luna- Starry Skies...- la nombrada salió del grupo cuadrándose al frente de ésta- por favor lleva a la princesa Flurry Heart y a Shira a la habitación en donde estábamos...

\- cómo ordene princesa...- dijo Starry Skies efectuando una reverencia para después acercarse a la bat pony que estaba en el piso aún cubriendo sus ojos y la montó sobre su lomo.

\- ¿qué está pasando?... ¿quien eres?...- preguntó Shira confundida.

\- no hables... ¿princesa Flurry Heart?...

\- ¿mamá?...- preguntó Flurry Heart muy nerviosa al ver a la shadowbolt frente ella con su pata estirada.

\- ve con ella mi amor... tú papá y yo estaremos contigo en un momento...- dijo Cadence con un tono maternal.

\- esta bien mamá...- la pequeña salió del grupo y a paso lento y retirándose con la shadowbolt de la sala de tronos.

\- ahora que Flurry Heart no está podemos hablar tranquilamente…- musitó la princesa de la noche dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia los tronos, pero al dar unos pasos su vista nuevamente se puso nublada haciendo que sus patas no soportan su peso y perdiera el equilibrio. Pero antes de caer al suelo su alumno junto con el capitán Soul y la teniente Zuly Blueberry la tomaron evitando que ésta se lastimara.

\- princesa...- dijo Zuly.

\- maestra… su nivel mágico es muy bajo, además su energía vital está en niveles críticos... debió de esperar un poco más para realizar esta audiencia... dijo Nightwolf muy serio.

\- al mal paso darle prisa mí estimado alumno... además tú también no te has recuperado del todo…

\- a... ¿a que se refiere maestra?...

\- que puedes engañar a cualquier pony, pero nunca podrás engañarme a mí…- musitó Luna con voz cansada- puede que tú lado tecno está funcionando bien, pero tú parte orgánica aún se encuentra lastimada. Sé que eres fuerte pero los signos de agotamiento también se te ven en el rostro...- el humano desvío la mirada un poco apenado- ya me siento mejor... muchas gracias. Ahora...- todos los ponis y el draconequus se fueron acercando hacia el trono mientras que Nightwolf, Zuly y Soul formaban al lado derecho de la princesa y los shadowbolts al lado izquierdo, pero Blueberry miraba algo preocupada al humano mientras que éste regresaba la vista al frente optando nuevamente con su porte serio.

\- ¿señor?...- dijo Zuly en voz baja.

\- ahora no Blueberry...- respondió el humano.

\- seré directa, los he reunido para dar una mala noticia, mi hermana... fue secuestrada- dijo Luna muy sería, ésta noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría. Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían escuchado, pero había una alicornio que estaba más que sorprendida por estas palabras.

\- ¡jajajajaja!...- se rió muy fuerte el señor del caos haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo- por favor Luna eso es imposible, Celestia es demasiado fuerte como para ser secuestrada…- musitó mostrando una enorme sonrisa

\- se que mi hermana es fuerte, pero por desgracia fue lo que sucedió...- el draconequus borró esa sonrisa y guardó silencio, abrió su hocico para modular palabras pero de ésta no salió ninguna.

\- ... dame un minuto...- - dijo el draconequus para luego chasquear sus dedos desapareciendo de la sala de tronos.

\- ¿a dónde fue?...- pregunto Pinkie.

\- eso no importa ahora... princesa Luna, ¿podría ser un poco más clara?...- dijo Applejack preocupada.

\- cómo les había dicho, mi hermana no se encuentra en Equestria... ni en el otro continente. Ella se encuentra...- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el draconequus reapareció nuevamente en medio de los ponis respirando muy agitado.

\- ¡Celestia no está en Equestria!, ¡tampoco está en el otro continente!... ¡ni en esta dimensión!...

\- Discord como broma es de muy mal gusto...- dijo Rarity molesta.

\- pero no es broma, ella no se encuentra...

\- ¡que no entiendes que no es momento para bromas!...- exclamó Rainbow molesta por lo que él decía.

\- Discord tiene razón…- musitó Luna llamando la atención.

\- ¿eh?...- exclamaron Rarity y Rainbow.

\- mi hermana no se encuentra en esta dimensión…

\- ¡¿QUE?!...- exclamaron todos los ponis.

\- como lo escucharon, mi hermana no se encuentra en esta dimensión…

\- ¿entonces donde está?...- preguntó Starlight muy curiosa.

\- se encuentra en su dimensión...- señaló al humano pero este seguía con la misma actitud seria.

\- lo siento... era mi deber protegerla, pero falle en mi misión…- masculló el humano pero sin cambiar su expresión haciendo que Twilight se molestará al ver la actitud que este tenía ante esta situación.

\- ¡por supuesto que fallaste, era tu deber protegerla!... ¿y actúas como si no fuera la gran cosa?...- exclamó Twilight.

\- Twilight cariño cálmate...- dijo Rarity sutilmente.

\- si caramelo, relájate un poco…- continuó Applejack mirando a la alicornio.

\- ¡¿Cómo pretenden que me calme o relaje?!... ¡que no oyeron que la princesa Celestia está secuestrada!...

\- Twilight cálmate por favor... con gritarle a tus amigas no solucionar nada...- dijo la princesa del amor tomando de los hombros a la alicornio color lavanda mientras que está efectuar la técnica que la alicornio del amor le enseñó para tranquilizarse- ¿mejor?...

\- creo que sí...- murmuró Twilight muy seria, nuevamente miró al humano que continuaba firme- era tu responsabilidad, estaba bajo tu protección... y... y... ¡¿te haces llamar capitán mostrando esos resultados tan deplorables?!... ¡ni siquiera pudiste cumplir la simple orden de protegerla!...- nuevamente explotó haciendo que la técnica que le habían enseñado se fuera al carajo.

\- Twilight Sparkle calmarte en este instante...- dijo Luna tratando de usar la voz real de Canterlot, pero debido a su agotamiento sólo puedo elevar un poco su voz.

\- ¡¿Cómo espera que me calmé, que no comprenden la magnitud de este problema?!- exclamó Twilight, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su respiración muy agitada por la ira que sentía, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta fue envuelta por unas patas de color blanco. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de su hermano que la veía algo preocupada- ¿Shining?...- murmuró pero el unicornio continuaba con su misma expresión. Poco a poco la expresión de ira que tenía su rostro se fue convirtiendo en una expresión amarga para girarse por completo y hundir su rostro en el pecho del unicornio para comenzar a llorar- lo siento princesa... lo siento mucho... por favor discúlpeme...- decía en medio de su llanto.

\- entendemos cómo te sientes, ya que también estamos sintiendo lo mismo...- musitó Luna con mucha tristeza.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos y la princesa de la amistad ya se encontraba un poco más calmada, nuevamente se giró para ver a la princesa Luna y de vez en cuando su vista se desviaba a ese extraño ser que estaba firmé al lado derecho de la princesa de la noche.

\- tía Luna, ¿cómo fue que sucedió?...- preguntó Cadence, Luna cerro sus ojos y guardo silencio como si estuviera meditando, los abrió un poco y miró al humano que le afirmó con la cabeza.

\- hace diez años... después de que regrese de mi exilio, Celestia quiso que descansara un poco ya que había pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas habían cambiado en el reino...decidí tomar mi descanso en su mundo lejos de todos los ponis. Conocemos los multiversos gracias a nuestros padres... y la dimensión de los humanos ha sido mí lugar favorito, ya que su flora y fauna siempre me han parecido hermosas…- a medida que iba hablando en su rostro se iba formando una sonrisa, pero luego esa sonrisa se fue transformando en una mueca de tristeza- pero ya no era como yo recordaba… los humanos se mataban entre sí, tenían ideas egoístas de poder y esclavitud sobre su propia raza, sacrificaban los animales y agotan los recursos naturales... no pude tolerar eso... así que regresé a Ecuestria, pero la incertidumbre no me dejaba tranquila, sabía la situación que estaba viviendo ese planeta y también la problemática que se está formando con una civilización que creían extinta... así que se me ocurrió una idea y comencé a buscar ponis que estuvieran solos y no les importara dejar lo poco que tenían... fueron entrenados y capacitados, se les explicó hacia dónde irían y los peligros que esto implicaría... accedieron sin protestar jurando servir a la corona desde ese lugar manteniendo absoluto silencio si volvían, pero primero realizaron misiones en secreto por toda Ecuestria dando excelentes resultados y al final fueron enviados a esa dimensión para actuar desde las sombras manteniendo el orden y la paz que ellos habían perdido... así fue cómo se creó la primera unidad para salvar a la raza humana de ellos mismos. Así fue cómo se creó... el escuadrón sombra...- todas estaban sorprendidos, jamás creyeron que Luna tenía un grupo secreto, aparte de los shadowbolts que ya no era tan secreto.

\- ¿y mi tía Celestia tenía conocimiento de esto?...- preguntó Cadence y la princesa Luna negó con su cabeza cerrando sus ojos para no demostrar que estaba teniendo un desmayo, se tomó unos minutos y nuevamente abrió sus ojos dirigiéndose otra vez a los presentes.

\- mi hermana no tenía conocimiento de que este grupo existiera. pero hace unos meses las cosas se salieron de control y tuve que acudir a ella, le expliqué que es lo que había hecho y lo que estaba pasando. Espere un fuerte llamado de atención de Celestia... pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, me felicitó porque me estaba preocupando por la paz y la armonía de una raza que no tenía nada que ver con nosotras. Así que quiso actuar como mediadora de paz y viajó a ese mundo... y el resultado no fue el que esperábamos...

\- hay algo que no entiendo princesa Luna- preguntó Rainbow.

\- ¿si Rainbow dash?...

\- ¿es que la princesa Celestia no tenía soldados para su protección ese día?...

\- ese di...

\- ¡yo responderé esa pregunta si me lo permite maestra!...- exclamó Nightwolf dando un paso al frente y mirando a Luna de reojo, la princesa asintió levemente y el humano volvió su vista al frente viendo a los presentes - después de que se nos comunicó que la monarca del sol vendría, ese día se desplegó un operativo de seguridad con el 80% del escuadrón…

\- ¿y cuanto fue ese 80%?...

\- treinta y cinco soldados incluyendo a tres unidades de comunicación- respondió Nightwolf mirando al semental.

\- hmmmm...ya veo...

-¿comunicación?...- preguntó Pinkie con un rostro de confusión- ¿necesitaban soldados para hablar?- Nightwolf quedó sin palabras por lo que había dicho la alocada pony.

\- ¿ehh?...- musitó Zuly confundida.

\- ignórenla... a veces dice incoherencias- respondió Rarity- por favor continua…- el humano miró a la princesa y esta le hizo un ademán de que continuara.

\- ... el dispositivo de seguridad estaba listo, se trazó una ruta de escape en caso de emergencia. Logramos reunir a los líderes del conflicto ya que la princesa Celestia había solicitado una audiencia con ellos. Pero en cuanto la vieron todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que era la primera vez que veía a una pony con alas y cuerno hablar.

\- pues a nosotros también se nos hace extraño ver a un mono parlante...- dijo Trixie con un tono burlón.

\- ¡Trixie!...- exclamó Starlight mirando a la unicornio azulada.

\- ¿que?...

\- estamos tratando con el alumno de la princesa Luna, ten un poco más de respeto...- regañó Starlight a la unicornio para luego voltear a ver al humano y este continuaba con la misma expresión- por favor discúlpala, a veces no saben mantener su hocico cerrado- mascullo la unicornio mirando de reojo a su amiga.

\- No hay problema, yo también me llevé una gran impresión la primera vez que escuche a un equino parlante- respondió Nightwolf haciendo que la unicornio azulada frunciera el ceño- la reunión transcurrió con total normalidad hasta que se escucharon unas fuertes explosiones cerca del lugar de la reunión, después de eso ingreso un tercer bando asesinando a todos los que habían en esa sala... Intenté contactar a los miembros del escuadrón para realizar maniobras ofensivas pero sólo cinco unidades respondieron al llamado incluyendo a la teniente Blueberry. Evacuamos a la princesa Celestia por la ruta de escape que planeamos y en esta encontré a varios de mis soldados mutilados y degollados, entonces supimos que la situación era demasiado crítica... estábamos a punto de abandonar el recinto, pero fuimos emboscados y en ese ataque asesinaron a los cuatro miembros de mi escuadrón que habían sobrevivido quedando solamente la princesa Celestia, la teniente Blueberry y yo. Luchamos con todo el coraje y valor que teníamos ya que extrañamente ellas no podían usar magia, pero... poco a poco nos superaron en número y aunque usara mis armas no eran suficiente. Hubo otra explosión del cual hizo que nos separamos y cuando recuperé un poco el sentido vi a Blueberry herida e inconsciente y a la princesa ser llevada en contra de su voluntad notándola muy aturdida por esa fuerte explosión. Cuando se retiraron con ella intenté seguirle el paso, pero estaba demasiado herido... además usaron un hechizo de gravedad que hizo que el desplazamiento fuera mas difícil para después el lugar ser destruido con varias cargas... antes de que todo fuera consumido por el fuego y destruido por completo, llegué hasta donde la teniente y la presión mágica que impedía el uso de esta ya no se sentía... así que utilice la poca energía que me quedaba para tele transportarnos a Equestria, reapareciendo en una de las habitaciones del palacio... active el brazalete que mi maestra me dio para tomar la apariencia de un pony y no asustar a nadie... y es lo último que recuerdo...- todos los presentes escucharon con atención la explicación que daba el humano, pero éste fue embestido por el espíritu del caos contra una pared, tomándolo del cuello levantándolo y asfixiando, el movimiento fue tan rápido que ninguno lo vio venir.

\- ¡Discord!...- exclamó muy asustada Fluttershy por el cambio de actitud del draconequus.

\- ¡Ka!...- Zuly detuvo sus palabras para luego exclamar- ¡capitán!...- la unicornio estiró su pata derecha delantera y un destello blanco en forma de flash apareció frente a ésta que cuando cesó estaba levitado frente a ella la misma arma que usó contra Fluttershy la cual tomó con su magia. Iba a atacar al señor del caos por la espalda pero el humano le hizo señas con la mano de que no atacara.

\- siempre lo he dicho… ustedes lo único que causan son problemas... ¡como fuiste tan inútil y dejar que se llevarán a Celestia!...- decía Discord entre dientes ejerciendo más presión en el cuello del humano.

\- Discord... bájalo en este instante- exigió Luna pero el draconequus la ignoró y siguió estrangulado al humano.

\- voy a acabar con tú asquerosa vida antes de que...- el draconequus no pudo completar su oración ya que fue golpeado fuertemente en el rostro por un objeto haciendo que soltará al humano y diera unos pasos atrás- ¡auch!... pero qué demo...- calló al ver junto a Nightwolf un libro de pasta de color negro cubierto con un aura entre morado y negro que levitaba junto al humano posándose a su lado derecho mientras que éste trataba de recuperar el aliento.

\- *cof... cof*... el hecho... en que fallamos en... nuestra misión... no... fue porque... seamos unos inútiles... sino porque fuimos superados en número…- decía Nightwolf entrecortado sus palabras por la falta de oxígeno- perdí a muchos... soldados ese día... y eso como comandante... me duele mucho... jamás había dejado a un compañero atrás... ¿crees que fue muy fácil ver a mis soldados muertos?...- respiró un par de veces hasta que régulo su respiración y miró al espíritu del caos directo a los okos con el ceño fruncido- tal vez no tenga tú misma fuerza Discord y no pueda vencerte... ¡pero sí te puedo dar un buen rato de dolor!...

Mientras que se ponía de pie el libro se abría sólo y brillaba mas por esa aura entre morado y negro a la vez que otro libro se materializaba a su lado izquierdo. Este era todo lo opuesto al que había golpeado a discos ya que era de pasta blanca y bordes dorados que era rodeado por una aura de color blanco.

\- ¡¿esos libros son los que creo que son?!...- preguntó Starlight muy impresionada de ver ambos ejemplares frente al humano, pero no solamente ella estaba sorprendida, ya que la alicornio color lavanda tenía su mandíbula en el piso.

\- Twilight... ¿pasa algo con esos libros?- preguntó Rarity al ver la expresión de su amiga.

\- ... creí que sólo eran un mito... pero... son de verdad...- murmuró Twilight sin despegar la cesta de los libros.

\- ¿acaso tú sabes que son esos libros?...- preguntó Rainbow.

\- creo que sí...- poco a poco su sonrisa se fue ensanchando haciendo que la unicornio blanca y la pegaso color cían se miraron mutuamente mientras que todas estaban expectantes ante los movimientos del draconequus y el humano.

\- ¡uy sí que miedo!...- dijo Discord en tono burlón- ¿qué vas hacer con eso?... ¿matarme del aburrimiento de tanta lectura?.

\- Discord ya basta...- exclamó Luna- ¿que no sabes qué son esos libros?...

\- son simples libros de hechizos...- musitó Discord muy confiado viendo a la princesa de reojo para luego centra su vista nuevamente en su adversario- ¡¿crees que puedes derrotar al señor del caos y la discordia con un par de libros viejos y polvorientos?!...

\- te enseñaré lo que estos viejos y polvorientos libros pueden hacer...- masculló el humano haciendo que el libro de pasta blanca también abriera sus hojas sólo mientras que tomaba una pose de pelea y ambos libros comenzaran a acumular energía en frente de ellos. Pero antes de que estos dos comenzaran su duelo, la tímida pegaso de pelaje amarillo se interpuso ante el draconequus y el humano con sus patas extendidas volando mirando a Discord a los ojos.

\- Fluttershy hazte un lado por favor, puede salir lastimada y no quiero eso- dijo Discord al ver a su mejor amiga en esa pose.

\- y yo no quiero que tampoco salgas lastimado...- respondió Fluttershy- sí Twilight y Starlight están impresionadas por ese par de libros, significa que son más poderosos de lo que tú crees. Por favor Discord, no pelees... por mí...- ante estas palabras más una mirada suplicante hicieron que el draconequus apretara los dientes y soltara un suspiro de resignación, cerró sus ojos y tomó a la pegaso por los hombros.

-... está bien Fluttershy, tú ganas...

\- Nightwolf guarda esos libros y activa el brazalete... es una orden...- dijo Luna muy sería.

\- como ordene maestra...- masculló el humano y ambos libros se cerraron, luego chasqueando sus dedos haciendo que desaparecieran para después estirar su brazo derecho y hacer que el brazalete nuevamente se materializará en su muñeca y ser cubierto por la neblina, que cuando está se disipo reveló nuevamente al unicornio de pelaje gris niebla con la misma expresión seria y regresando nuevamente dónde se encontraba la unicornio con la armadura y el unicornio con el yelmo de la guardia nocturna. Pero su melena no era del mismo color, esta era de un amarillo grisáceo haciendo qué las ponis se sorprendieran al verlo... pero fue más la exaltación de los ponis por el grito que dio la alocada pony fiestera.

\- ¡lo sabía!... ¡sabía que tú estuviste cerca del palacio en la tarde y ellas no me creyeron!...- exclamó Pinkie Pie señalando al humano ponificado.

\- así es señorita Pie…- respondió Nightwolf.

\- ¡ja!, ¡ven!... ¡yo tenía razón!... yo tenía razón, yo tenía razón, yo tenia razón...- cantaba la alocada pony brincando al rededor de sus amigas hasta que detuvo sus brincos para darse la vuelta y ver a sus amigas sintiendo un aire de victoria- ¡¿a que le supo señoritas?!...- pero ninguna dijo nada.

\- señor, ¿se encuentra bien?...- pregunto Zuly muy preocupada, pero este simplemente asintió mientras respiraba algo agitado para después cerrar sus ojos e inhalar fuertemente haciendo que su melena nuevamente tomará ese color negro.

\- en estos momentos no necesito que discutan entre ustedes mismos... ni tampoco demostrar quién es el más fuerte- dijo Luna mirando a su discípulo y al draconequus.

\- mi más sinceras disculpas maestra... me dejé llevar...- musitó Nightwolf serio como todo un soldado.

\- Discord, ¿no tienes nada que decir?...- preguntó Fluttershy aún volando frente al espíritu del caos.

\- ¿que lo pude vencer fácilmente?...- dijo Discord de forma i diferente haciendo que Fluttershy frunciera el ceño al igual que la princesa de la noche- está bien... perdón por atacarte humano, también me dejé llevar…- lo dijo de forma monótona cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada a lo que simplemente el unicornio asintió.

\- bien... y Discord... deja de ser tan impulsivo, ¿sabes acaso contra que te estabas enfrentando?- preguntó la princesa de la noche.

\- ¿a un humano muy extraño con unos simples libros de hechizos?- respondió Discord con desinterés.

\- no son simples libros de hechizos, esos son...

\- ¡los libros de hechizos más poderosos de Starswirl el barbado, ¡los comodines!...¡KIAHHHH!...- exclamó Twilight muy alegre interrumpiendo a la princesa Luna para luego de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho tapó hocico muy apenada- perdón princesa Jejeje...

\- son... esos...-preguntó muy nervioso Discord volteando a verde forma lenta al humano mientras que esté embozaba una sonrisa burlona.

\- Twilight, ¿está segura?...- preguntó Starlight mirando a la alicornio y ella nuevamente afirmó muy contenta. A comparación del señor del caos que era un manojo de nervios- pero según escritos, se supone que esos libros habían desaparecido...

\- de Ecuestria sí…- respondió Luna- ya que contienen hechizos muy poderosos tanto de magia blanca como de magia negra.

\- ¿y no encontraste a otro ser más peligroso que los pudiera usar?...- preguntó Discord generando un silencio incómodo y unas miradas de parte de Nightwolf, Zuly y Fluttershy; aunque la de la tímida pegaso fue más de regaño- esta bien, mejor me calló... por mi propio bien...

\- ... eso lo discutiremos luego…- musitó Luna- ahora a lo importante...

\- cierto... capitán, ¿hace cuánto fue secuestrada Celestia?. - preguntó Twilight un poco más calmada pero en su interior aún seguía muy molesta porque éste ser no había cumplido con su trabajo.

\- fue secuestrada hace dos meses ecuestres- respondió Nightwolf.

\- "¿porque dice meses ecuestres?"- pensó la alicornio del amor mirando fijamente al soldado.

\- dos meses...ya veo- mascullo Twilight-... solo dos meses… ¡dos meses!... ¡DOS MESES!... ¡¿estás diciendo de que mi maestra, la princesa de toda Ecuestria, fue secuestrada hace dos meses y apenas vienes hablar de ello?!...- su calma se fue al carajo al escuchar cuánto tiempo llevaba la princesa secuestrada.

\- de hecho fue mi culpa princesa- musitó Zuly tomando nuevamente esa posición sumisa bajando sus orejas al igual que su cabeza- desperté tres días después de haber llegado, pero no pude decirle a la princesa Luna lo que había pasado por que no recordaba nada... Tuve amnesia durante todo este tiempo, si no es porque el capitán despierta y la princesa Luna usara un hechizo en ambos aún continuaría con mi mente en blanco.

\- y yo desperté hace dos días y lo primero que hice fue informar a mi maestra y seguir sus órdenes, que fue avisar al Imperio de Cristal y luego viaje a sus tierras princesa Twilight- al escuchar eso la princesa de la amistad soltó un fuerte suspiro de resignación.

\- ahora entiendo porque se demoraron tanto en dar el mensaje…- musitó Twilight decaída- lo bueno es que no es mucho tiempo... entonces debo ir a la dimensión que se encuentra detrás del espejo, contactar a mis amigas de allá y junto con Sunset shimmer podremos rescatar a la princesa Celestia- musitó embozando una sonrisa.

\- jejeje...- Nightwolf rió por lo bajo pero la princesa de la amistad pudo escucharlo e inmediatamente borró esa sonrisa.

\- ¿que es tan gracioso capitán?...

\- no es nada princesa Twilight...- respondió el unicornio gris niebla.

\- ¿entonces por qué la risa?, he viajado dos veces a esa dimensión a solucionar problemas muy graves.

\- jejejeje...- Nightwolf se rió un poco mas fuerte al escuchar lo que la alicornio dijo.

\- ¿te estas burlando de mí?... preguntó algo molesta Twilight por las burlas que estaba teniendo por parte del unicornio.

\- no princesa Twilight, no me río de usted... mi maestra me ha enseñado a respetar a la corona, a sus allegados y a todos los habitantes Ecuestres... es solo que en esa dimensión a donde usted a viajado, llaman un gran problema no encontrar unos calcetines que combinen con la suela de sus zapatos... Además ese lugar es un sitio vacacional a comparación de donde vengo...

\- pero... eres un humano, ¿que no vienes de esa dimensión?- preguntó Twilight confundida.

\- no princesa…- respondió Nightwolf negando con su cabeza- todas las especies de este mundo tiene una versión en ese mundo paralelo a Ecuestria. Yo no tengo una versión pony ya que no pertenezco a esa dimensión. Hay muchas dimensiones incluyendo universos paralelos princesa Twilight, de dónde vengo sobrevivir es algo que se hace día tras día. Además de la guerra que está azotando mi planeta se suma el conflicto con los seres mágicos que creíamos que no existían como lo mención mi maestra...

\- ¿seres mágicos?...- preguntó la pony obrera- ¿de qué seres estas hablando?... ¿breezies, parasprites, splinters, timberwolf, gallodragones minotauros?...

\- digamos que sí…- respondió Zuly- aparte de eso también se suman las ninfas, ogros, basiliscos, hadas de bosque y muchas otras criaturas que en ese planeta creyeron que eran un cuento mágico... incluyéndonos- puntualizó la unicornio color crema lo último haciendo qué las ponis abrieran más los ojos.

\- a ver a ver a ver... ¿quieres decir que nosotras somos un cuento mágico en esa dimensión?...- preguntó Pinkie.

\- así es, somos seres míticos y místicos en ese mundo... jejeje... tuvieron que ver sus expresiones el día que supieron de nosotros- respondió Zuly con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¡wow!...- exclamó Pinkie.

\- ¡eso es genial…- exclamó Trixie- ¡yo la gran y poderosa Trixie convertida en un ser mágico y místico!...

\- creo que nos desvaímos un poco del tema...- dijo Luna y la unicornio azulada y la terrestre rosa se sonrojaron un poco de vergüenza- a lo que voy es que necesito de su ayuda para rescatar a mi hermana y recuperar la paz en ese mundo- las mane 6 se miraron entre sí, habían rostros de duda y confusión, pero una a una fue mostrando una sonrisa junto con una expresión de determinación y todas al mismo tiempo acentuaron con la cabeza dándose a entender que todas pensaban lo mismo, miraron a la pareja real y esta también tenia la misma expresión. Luego miraron a Starlight y a Trixie y la unicornio color lila asintió sin vacilar, pero la Trixie...

\- la verdad no lo se...- dijo muy dudosa Trixie.

\- ¿a que le temes?- preguntó Starlight.

\- no es temor...es que esto es nuevo para mí…- respondió Trixie es voz baja- no eh estado en un combate como ustedes o salvado a alguien...

\- pero que estas diciendo...- musitó Starlight con una pequeña sonrisa- nos ayudaste a salvar a todas cuando Chrysalis nos capturó, me ayudaste junto con Discord y Thorax a liberar todo el reino Changeling.

\- yo no me arrugué ese día- dijo Discord cruzándose de brazos.

\- de no ser por ti yo jamás hubiera sabido el significado de la amistad... tu me salvaste muchas veces...- finalizó Starlight brindándole un abrazo con una sonrisa sincera- eres mi mejor amiga- murmuró cerca de la oreja de la unicornio de pelaje azul grisáceo.

\- también eres mi mejor amiga Starlight, sabes que te ayudaré y apoyaré en lo que sea- respondió Trixie también en susurro correspondiendo al abrazo- bueno, está decidido... tendrán la ayuda de la gran y poderosa Trixie- exclamó rompiendo el abrazo de la otra unicornio con un rostro de determinación.

\- princesa Luna sabe que somos 100% leales a usted... así que puede contar con nosotros- dijo Nightshade dando un paso al frente.

\- leal a usted hasta la muerte su alteza- dijo el capitán Soul Steel.

\- estamos muy agradecidas por la ayuda que nos están dando, estamos orgullosas de ustedes...- musitó Luna arrastrando sus palabras debido al agotamiento que sentía.

\- ¡ok, si ellas van yo también voy!- exclamó el draconequus con un traje de baño setentero de color rojo a rallas blancas acostado en una hamaca que era sujeta por dos palmeras sobre un pequeño islote, en su garra de león tenía una piña colada mientras que en la base de una palmeras había una pelota de playa- ya eh estado mucho tiempo de vacaciones... ahora...- chasqueo sus dedos desapareciendo todo para ser remplazado por una imitación de una terraza mientras que él tomaba una pose heroica vistiendo un traje de color gris, una mascara de color azul oscuro con dos pequeñas protuberancias en la cabeza, una capa también de color azul oscuro al igual que los calzoncillos que estaban por encima del traje, un cinturón de color amarillo y botas de igual color que la capa y la mascara. En su pecho tenia un logo que consistía en un óvalo de color amarillo con un murciélago de color negro- hora de combatir el mal...- musitó con una voz afónica haciendo que extrañamente su capa comenzara a ondear con el viento mientras que sacaba a relucir su escultural físico de héroe personificado por Adam West...(osea nulo).

\- de hecho Discord…- mascullo Nightwolf- tú eres el ser que menos quiero ver en mí mundo…- dicho comentario hizo que el draconequus chasqueara sus dedos y desapareciera todo para acercarse de forma intimidante frente al pony de pelaje gris niebla- no es porque no necesite de tu ayuda, es sólo que tú sola presencia puede ocasionar más mal que bien.

\- Será mejor que te expliques en este instante o me veré en la penosa necesidad de golpear tu cara hasta que la convierta en puré...- mascullo Discord tronando sus garras.

\- los nombres Loki, Ekwensu, Legba, Anansi... ¿no te suenan?...- dijo muy tranquilo Nightwolf y el señor del caos guardó silencio ante estas palabras- es bueno que comprendas el porque no puedes ir a mi mundo.

\- ... tienes un punto favor pequeña rata...- respondió Discord entre dientes y señalando al humano para luego darse la vuelta y regresar con las ponis. Pero la tímida pegaso quedó con dudas al ver el comportamiento del draconequus.

\- por favor presten atención que esto va a ser lo que haremos- musitó la princesa Luna haciendo que todos voltearon a verla- mientras que las demás regresan a la tierra junto con el capitán Nightwolf y la teniente Blueberry a realizar la misión de rescate, los demás le solicitamos el favor de ayudarnos en asuntos reales...

\- puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites tía...- dijo Cadence.

\- yo también aportar mi granito de arena...- musitó el draconequus haciendo aparecer un reloj de arena y sacando de este un grano para ponerlo luego sobre la nariz del alicornio azulada.

\- … muchas gracias Cadence, Discord...

\- de acuerdo princesa...- dijo Twilight, luego se dio la vuelta y miró a sus amigas muy confiada- muy bien chicas, tenemos una desventaja de dos meses y pa...

\- creo que el tiempo va a ser un gran problema princesa Twilight sparkle- interrumpió el Nightwolf a la princesa de la amistad haciendo que ella y todas sus amigas voltearan a verlo- la continuidad de espacio tiempo entre las dos dimensiones es algo que tiene que tener en cuenta.

\- ¿será que puedes hablar en un idioma que podamos entender?...- mascullo Rainbow algo molesta.

\- lo que el capitán les quiere decir es que el tiempo no puede estar separado de las tres dimensiones espaciales, sino que al igual que ellas, este depende del estado de movimiento del observador. En esencia, dos observadores medirán tiempos diferentes para el intervalo entre dos sucesos, la diferencia entre los tiempos medidos depende de la velocidad relativa entre los observadores. Si además existe un campo gravitatorio también dependerá la diferencia de intensidades de dicho campo gravitatorio para los dos mundos- explicó Zuly de la manera más entendible.

-... Que...- musitó Rainbow.

\- ... que el tiempo pasa muy diferente allá que aquí- respondió Zuly.

\- ahhhh...- exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿quiere decir que el tiempo pasa más lento o más rápido?...- preguntó Twilight.

\- más rápido- respondió Nightwolf.

\- ¿de qué tan rápido estamos hablando?...- preguntó de nuevo Twilight ya con un hilo de temor en sus palabras.

\- es un intervalo de tiempo equivalente a cinco años terrestres por un año ecuestre- respondió Nightwolf.

\- quiere decir que sí aquí pasa un año, ¡¿en donde ustedes están pasan cinco!...- preguntó Cadence y tanto Zuly como Nightwolf asintieron- "ya entiendo por que decía meses ecuestres... ay no... esto es malo"...- pensó nuevamente el alicornio llenándose de temor.

\- entonces veamos...- mascullo la alocada pony fiestera, luego se sentó en el suelo y metió sus patas en su esponjosa melena sacando de ella un ábaco y unos lentes que se puso - mmm... sí, la diferencia es mucha... debo sumar la continuidad espacio tiempo y restarle la gravedad obturada con que el planeta se ve afectado debido a la cercanía de su estrella madre. Sacamos el porcentaje de las masas al paso por el agujero de gusano, lo multiplico por cuatro y dividido por la rotación simétrica- murmuraba a la vez que movía las bolitas de ábaco manteniendo esa expresión seria en su rostro ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigas- ... mmm... entonces... dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis... seis y dos son ocho y ocho ya no se... sip, ya tengo la respuesta...

\- ¿tienes la respuesta?...- preguntó Rarity muy intrigada y la pony rosa asintió guardando silencio con la misma expresión seria en el rostro, se retiró los lentes para luego cerrar sus ojos.

\- así es...- dijo Pinkie.

\- ... ¿y bien?- preguntó Twilight.

\- llegué a una conclusión...

\- sí, ¿y cual es?...- preguntó Applejack.

\- analice las variantes y saqué conjeturas sobre la teoría espacio tiempo y traslado de materia de un punto "a" a un punto "b". Teorías recurrentes sobre los universos y sus leyes de la física por la cuales se rigen estos comportamientos astrales...

-... aja, continua...- mascullo Twilight con una pata bajo su mentón.

\- La definición de espacio/tiempo como un ente matemático único y continuo se puede entender desde una perspectiva pseudo-euclidiana, la cual considera al universo como un "espacio de cuatro dimensiones" formado por tres dimensiones espaciales físicas observables y por una cuarta dimensión temporal.

\- ¿y eso que significa?...- preguntó Rainbow muy cofundada.

\- ... que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuanto tiempo son esos dos meses- respondió con su singular sonrisa haciendo que todas realizaran un palm face efecto domino.

\- ¡no es tiempo para tus bromas Pinkie Pie!...-exclamaron todas al unísono incluyendo a la pareja real.

\- esa clase de chiste de mal gusto se lo paso más a Discord- regañó Rarity haciendo que el draconequus voltear a verla.

\- ¡oye!...- la unicornio lo volteó a ver arquear una ceja-...nada, continua- musitó Discord y todos continuaron con una serie de reclamos para la pony rosada.

\- ... los reportes no mienten... su personalidad es única- musitó Zuly muy confundida y soltando un enorme suspiro.

\- concuerdo...- mascullo Nightwolf. El unicornio vio que a la alicornio lavanda se alejó un poco con el ábaco que Pinkie había sacado y empezó a mover sus bolitas.

Nightwolf se fue acercando donde ella mientras que Twilight comenzó a realizar cuentas con un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo, soltaba uno que otro gruñido de frustración y comenzaba de nuevo. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo debido al toque en su hombro y al girar su cabeza notó que era el humano ponificado

\- entiendo su frustración y desespero princesa Twilight…- musitó el unicornio y nuevamente le pido que me disculpe... le prometo que rescataremos a la princesa Celestia.

\- se supone que la protegerías...- respondió con una voz monótona.

\- en la guerra hay situaciones que son impredecible y por desgracia esta fue una de esas…- dijo Nightwolf con un tono de voz suave- la mayoría de mí unidad falleció en esa misión que comenzó como una simple reunión...- giro su vista y vio que Zuly hablaba con la princesa Luna- aun quedan algunas unidades activas del escuadrón que no quise poner en servicio ese día o que estaban en otra misión con los demás humanos... ella fue la única sobreviviente de esa masacre, es una de mis mejores soldados y no me lo perdonaría si también hubiera fallecido...- volteó nuevamente a ver a la alicornio- soy consiente de mi falla y de lo que paso princesa Twilight, y si tengo que ser reprendido aceptaré el castigo que se me de...

\- no...-murmuró Twilight soltando el ábaco- tiene razón capitán, son cosas que se salen de control y por mas que queremos evitarlo no resulta... intentaron evacuarla pero como usted lo dijo... fueron emboscados...(suspiro)... se que Celestia es fuerte y es una pony que no se rinde fácilmente, pero estoy preocupada por ella así como todos aquí.

\- hubiera informado lo sucedido a mi maestra apenas hubiera tocado suelo Ecuestre, pero esa tele transportación me dejo muy agotado y sumado a las heridas que tenia hicieron que mí recuperación fuera mas larga...

\- De hecho no ha terminado de recuperarse...- ambos voltearon y vieron a la unicornio Zuly detrás de ellos que los miraban con esa expresión de timidez- princesa Twilight, le pido que por favor si eh de castigar a alguien que sea mí... ya que es mi culpa en despertar primero y no poder dar el comunicado..

\- entiendo el por que de la demora del mensaje teniente... ¿Blueberry es tú nombre?...

\- eh... sí princesa...- la unicornio realizó una reverencia a la alicornio lavanda- soy la teniente Zuly Blueberry su alteza, y nuevamente le pido disculpas y que me perdone por haberla atacado.

\- no te preocupes, ahora se que sólo cumplías una orden…- dijo Twilight- y sobre lo otro... no voy a castigar a nadie ya que nunca lo he hecho y espero jamás no hacerlo, soy la princesa de la amistad no la tirana de la crueldad y la venganza. Pero cambiemos de tema ya que sabemos que tenemos que hacer- respondió regalándole una sonrisa y la cual fue correspondida de la misma manera por parte de la unicornio de pelaje color crema- bueno capitán, ¿cuanto tiempo lleva desaparecida?... por mas que lo intento, las cifras no me dan y este estrés no me deja pensar bien...- la princesa mostró una sonrisa al unicornio gris y este solo hizo una ligera sonrisa- ¿sí?...

\- ella lleva cerca de un año terrestre, eso equivalen los dos meses ecuestres...- respondió Nightwolf haciendo que la sonrisa de la alicornio se fuese borrando y sus ojos abriendo al igual que su mandíbula tomándolo de la manera más madura...

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!...¡¿UN AÑO?!...-exclamó tan fuerte que los que estaban reprendiendo a Pinkie voltearon a verla- ¡con ese tiempo es imposible encontrar pistas para dar con su paradero!...

\- ¿qué pasa Twili?- preguntó Shining.

\- ¡que Celestia lleva secuestrada un año en ese lugar!...

\- ¡¿QUE... UN AÑO?!...- exclamaron todos en unísono.

\- no se preocupe su majestad la encontraremos...- exclamó la unicornio color crema tratando de que la alicornio lavanda se calmara- para que sienta más tranquila de que la encontraremos, Zemerik y Wandering Moon nos pueden ayudar con eso...

\- ¿quién son Zemerik y Wandering moon?...- preguntó la alicornio lavanda.

\- son nuestras unidades de inteligencia- respondió Nightwolf haciendoque Twilight soltara un suspiro.

\- esta bien... espero que ellos la pueden localizar...- murmuró Twilight con algo de duda, luego miró a la princesa Luna y puso una expresión algo triste al ver como esta trataba de mantenerse despierta mientras que era atendida por Nightshade- princesa Luna, partiremos en cuanto usted lo diga.

\- qué bueno que lo mencionas... ya que por el momento no haremos nada- musitó la princesa de la noche.

\- ¡¿que?!- exclamó Twilight.

\- ¡¿que?!- le siguieron Nightwolf y Zuly.

\- que ¿qué?- dijo Discord.

\- ¡¿queee?!- exclamaron los otros al unison... de nuevo.

\- pero princesa, usted dijo…

\- sé exactamente lo que dije Twilight Sparkle, pero por el desespero de rescatar a mi hermana había olvidado un punto muy importante qué debo discutir contigo, con Cadence y con Shining... así que por el momento…- dijo Luna volteando a ver a la unicornio color crema y el unicornio color gris niebla- Zuly, Nightwolf...- ambos se acercaron hasta quedar cerca del trono donde la alicornio azulada estaba sentada para luego realizar una reverencia- se que han trabajado muy duro durante mucho tiempo y lamentó la pérdida de las unidades que cayeron durante el secuestro de mi hermana, aparte de eso ninguno de los dos se ha recuperado del todo... así que a raíz de esto les notificó que ambos tienen un tiempo de descanso de dos semanas.

\- ¡¿qué!?- exclamó Zuly sorprendida- ¿dos semanas?.

\- ¡¿qué?!... pero, maestra.

\- pueden que tengan las ganas y la valentía de ir a rescatar a mi hermana en estos momentos, pero veo en sus rostros que están agotados y no se han terminado de recuperar...- dijo Luna mirando a ambos y luego centró su vista en su discípulo- y tu melena afirman lo que digo capitán Nightwolf...- el unicornio pasó su pata por su cabeza halando un mechón de su melena y notando que está tenía un color amarillo grisáceo- no los expondré a un riesgo tan grande en ese estado, así que descansen, ya que los necesito renovados para esta misión tan peligrosa.

\- pero maestra ya me encuentro bien...- dijo Nightwolf- puedo regular mi lado tecnológico haciendo que el orgánico funcione sin ningún problema.

\- ¿como lo estas haciendo en estos momentos?...- preguntó Luna y unicornio guardo silencio y desvío la mirada- soy consiente de tus capacidades Nightwolf, y no me gusta que suprimas tu lado orgánico con el porcentaje tecnológico.

\- ah sido la única forma de estar activo desde que desperté- murmuro Nightwolf mientras que su melena se tornaba mas de color amarillo grisáceo, pero cerró sus ojos dando una fuerte inhalación haciendo que su melena se volviera a tornar de color negro.

\- y me di cuenta de ello- respondió la princesa de la noche- sabes bien que sí no tienes un equilibrio podría morir o perder el control ...(suspiro), los necesito al 100% para esta misión, y si no descansan pondrán en riesgo sus vidas.

\- como ordene princesa...- musitó Zuly efectuando una reverencia.

\- pero maestra- protestó Nightwolf.

\- no reproches más y toma estos días de descanso, es una orden…

\- pero... pero... (suspiro)... como ordene maestra...- musitó Nightwolf sintiéndose derrotado.

\- y como se que no te puedes quedar quieto, te quedarás aquí en Poniville a descansar, sin entrenamiento físico ni mágico hasta nueva orden- nuevamente Nightwolf asintió- y para asegurarme de que estarás en completo descanso... ¿bella Applejack?...

\- ehh...¿si princesa?...- la terrestre naranja se alejó de sus amigas y llegó donde estaban los dos unicornios con una expresión de duda.

\- ¿serias tan amable y darle hospedaje a mi alumno en sus días libres?...

\- seguro princesa, no hay problema...- respondió Applejack- pero puedo preguntar... ¿porque yo?...- Luna le hizo señas con el casco para que se acercara y la pony obrera se acercó hasta quedar junto a ella para después Luna moverse y susurrarle al oído.

\- por que no lo vemos cómodo en una repostería con Pinkie Pie invitándolo a comer pasteles cada tres minutos y organizando fiestas cada dos, ni con Fluttershy sabiendo que Discord permanece allí y eso sería como tratar de mezclar agua y aceite... o tranquilo con Twilight bombardeándolo de preguntas sobre los comodines- respondió la alicornio azulada embozando una sonrisa .

\- jeje, eso es cierto...- musitó Applejack también con una sonrisa- no se preocupe princesa, hospedare al señor Nightwolf y tenga por seguro que estará como nuevo cuando vayamos a esa misión...

\- gracias Applejack...- murmuró Luna nuevamente al oído de la pony obrera. Luego la terrestres naranja bajó reuniéndose nuevamente con sus amigas- princesa Twilight sparkle, ¿tú serías tan amable de darle posada a la teniente Blueberry?...

\- claro princesa Luna...- respondió Twilight.

\- muchas gracias... Twilight Sparkle...- dijo Luna arrastrando sus palabras para dar nuevamente otro suspiro y se recostó nuevamente de su antiguo trono- a todas les agradecemos por ayudarnos... ya es algo tarde, así que regresen a casa a descansar. Twilight les estará dando a conocer el paso a seguir...- todos los ponis realizaron una reverencia mientras qué Luna asistía con su cabeza. Una a una comenzaron retirarse de la sala de tronos y seguido detrás de ellas el unicornio de pelaje gris niebla. Menos Twilight, la pareja de cristal, la teniente Blueberry y el señor del caos- y Nightwolf...- el aludido volteó a verla- desactiva tu modalidad de asalto, solo usa el 5% de tu lado tecnológico ya que estás de vacaciones y aquí no lo necesitarás.

\- si maestra...- respondió Nightwolf.

\- y otra cosa... no te vayas a quitar el brazalete, nadie te puede ver convertido en humano ya que llamaría mucho la atención y podría convertirse en un problema…- advirtió Luna.

\- cómo ordene maestra...- musito Nightwolf ,se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala detrás de las yeguas.

\- Stratus, Nightshade, Soul... por favor déjenos a solas...- ordenó la princesas de la noche y los tres nombrados realizaron una reverencia y se retiraron de la sala de tronos dejando a la princesa Luna acompañada de los príncipes de cristal, la princesa de la amistad, el señor del caos y la teniente del escuadrón sombra- ahora que tenemos privacidad… podemos comenzar, ¿Zuly?...

.

.

Las chicas ya se encontraban un poco alejadas del castillo seguidas a paso lento del unicornio de pelaje gris niebla, Rarity, Starlight y Trixie tenían sus cuernos encendidos para dar un poco de luz y poder guiarse en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, Rainbow Dash sobrevolaba un poco más alejada del grupo buscando señales de peligro, pero de vez en cuando una de las yeguas miraba hacia atrás para no perder de vista al alumno de la princesa Luna que estaba un poco retirado de ellas ya que el agotamiento que este pony tenía se hacía más evidente ya su melena volvía a ser amarilla grisácea. Pero había una unicornio que miraba más periódicamente que las otras ponis.

\- Starlight... Starlight...- decía Trixie llamando la atención de su amiga, pero esta no la escuchaba- ¡Starlight!...- al tercer llamado la unicornio de pelaje lila volteó a ver a su amiga y está la miraba con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿sí ?... ¿que pasa?...

\- eso es lo que te pregunto a ti, porque desde que salimos del castillo lo único que has hecho hasta el momento es girar la cabeza para ver hacia atrás a ese sujeto, y la verdad ya tengo dolor en el cuello de hacer lo mismo creyendo que nos van a atacar.

\- perdona, pero es que me tiene muy intrigada- respondió Starlight bajando su cabeza.

\- ¿del porque te conoce?...- la unicornio lila afirmó con la cabeza- ¿y por que no se lo preguntas?, al fin y al cabo no es un enemigo.

\- no lo se Trixie…- Starlight levantó su cabeza viendo a su amiga al rostro-digo... se que no es un enemigo, pero no me siento con el valor de preguntarle. Y ahora que sabemos que maneja los comodines lo hace un unicornio mentalmente inestable.

\- em... disculpa Starlight que me entrometa en su plática…- murmuró Fluterrshy cerca de ambas unicornios- pero, ¿me puedes explicar sobre esos libros?- ambas unicornios miraron a la tímida pegaso haciendo que esta tomara su posición de siempre- claro... si no es molestia...

\- y explicar eso de "mentalmente inestable"…- musitó Rarity uniéndose al grupo.

\- claro...pero puedo preguntar a que se debe el interés...

\- b...bueno... es que...- balbuceó Fluttershy desviando la mirada.

\- lo que pasa es que le preocupa Discord ya que todas fuimos testigos de como temblaba como gelatina frente a esos libros...- dijo Pinkie apareciendo frente al grupo y caminando de para atras- básicamente es eso.

\- no se la razón por la cual les teme...- mascullo Starlight- Starswirl el barbado fue un unicornio con mucho potencial mágico, según los escritos fue el primer unicornio en dominar tanto la magia negra sin ser corrompido por ella, y los hechizos que aprendió los dejo escritos en un libro cuyas hojas y cubierta fueron creadas por los padres de las princesas. Pero estas páginas no soportaron tanto poder oscuro y termino corrompiendo la magia de las hojas ganando mas poder y tomando ese aspecto, por eso Starswirl lo llamó el comodín negro.

\- ¿ese es el primer libro de magia negra que apareció?...- preguntó Applejack uniéndose a la conversación.

\- así es- respondió Starlight- Starswil también decía que el unicornio que lo poseyera no usaría su magia si no la de este libro corrompiendo su mente. por eso creo que él es mentalmente inestable.

\- ... wow... complicada la cosa- musitó Pinkie.

\- pues no lo aparenta...- musitó Applejack volteando a ver al unicornio.

\- pero pasa todo lo contrario con el otro libro... el comodín blanco...- prosiguió Starlight con la explicación- el segundo libro que invocó contiene hechizos tan limpios y poderosos que quien lo quiera usar debe tener la conciencia limpia y ser puro de corazón.

\- y aquí es donde quedó más confundida…- murmuró Applejack- si el libro negro te corrompe y para poder usar el blanco debes de tener la mente limpia... ¿entonces porque puede usar ambos?...

\- eso sí no se explicarlo...- respondió Starlight.

\- ¿y cómo es que sabes tanto de esos libros?...- preguntó Rarity y la unicornio color lila desvío la mirada mientras bajaba sus orejas- no lo digas... los estuviste buscando.

\- y por tu reacción de seguro era el libro de magia negra- dijo Pinkie como si fuera lo obvio.

\- sí claro...- protestó Trixie en defensa de su amiga- no todos los unicornios ansiamos poder oscuro .

\- no Trixie, ella tiene razón...- respondió Starlight mirando hacia el piso- mi pasado no es algo que me sienta muy orgullosa de contar, antes de conseguir el báculo estuve buscando ese libro y después de que me vencieran mis ganas de tenerlo se hicieron más grandes. no pude encontrar nada y lo único que pude encontrar de ese libro fue un fragmento. una copia del hechizo del tiempo...

\- y ahora que sabes que él posee ese libro, ¿aún tienes ganas de tenerlo?...- preguntó Applejack, aunque fue más un reclamo que una pregunta.

\- puede que no me creas Applejack, pero ya no siento ganas de tenerlo, cuando las conocí a ustedes y me brindaron su amistad abandoné todo lo que tenía que ver con ansias de poder-cerro sus ojos y soltó un suave suspiro- Sentí su poder y supe que si tenía ese libro entre mis cascos no podría controlarlo...

\- de hecho te creo...-respondió dio la pony de tierra naranja.

\- eh...- musitó Starlight levantado su cabeza volteando a ver a la terrestre naranja.

\- sí cómo me escuchaste, te creo... ya no eres la misma unicornio que conocimos hace varios años. Eres diferente en muchos aspectos.. Ahora tienes amigos de verdad- finalizó regalándole una sonrisa.

\- gracias Applejack, también me siento...

\- ¡al suelo ahora!...- exclamó el unicornio gris haciendo que todas las yeguas voltearan a verlo y notaron cómo su melena se tornaba negra de nuevo mientras que en su costado derecho tenía un artefacto algo extraño, poseía 6 agujeros dentro de un cilindro seguidos por 6 tubos detrás del cilindro y una especie de caja metálica al final de estos, luego el cilindro comenzó a girar de forma rápida produciendo un sonido algo extraño para ellas- ¡ahora!...- galopaba rápidamente mientras que las yeguas aún sin comprender seguían mirando al unicornio que se dirigía donde ellas, de pronto en medio de la maleza saltó una enorme mantícora con múltiples heridas y tomó entre sus garras a la yegua que tenía más cerca que era Rainbow atrapándola mientras volaba sometiéndola contra el suelo clavando sus garras en las piernas de la pony ya que estaba distraída con el artefacto que tenía unicornio.

\- ¡ahhhhhh!...- soltó un grito muy fuerte la yegua al sentir las garras de la mantícora atravesar los músculos de sus piernas. Al escuchar el grito nuevamente voltearon a ver a dónde se encontraba la pegaso color cían y quedaron horrorizadas de ver a la enorme mantícora encima de ella.

\- ¡RAINBOW!...- exclamaron todas muy asustadas para luego salir a todo galope en su ayuda. Starlight arrojó al rostro de la mantícora un potente rayo haciendo que esté se parará sobre sus patas traseras y con las garras delanteras cubriera su rostro.

\- ¡Rarity toma a Rainbow!...- exclamó Starlight y unicornio fashionista cubrió el cuerpo de la pegaso alejándola rápidamente de la mantícora mientras que esta nuevamente se posaba sobre sus cuatro patas y rugía muy molesto después de haber recibido esa ataque mágico

\- Rainbow, ¿te encuentres bien?- preguntó Rarity mirando las heridas de la pegaso.

\- ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?...- respondió apretando los dientes y sujetando una de sus patas heridas.

Nuevamente esta bestia arremetió contra las yeguas y la unicornio color lila cargó de nuevo su cuerno para arrojar otro ataque mágico, pero se detuvo ya que la mantícora comenzó a moverse de forma violenta mientras que rugía a par que unos pequeños agujeros comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerpo junto con un sonido muy fuerte haciendo que todas se echaran al suelo por instinto. Todas menos Rainbow voltearon a ver a la mantícora y quedaron extrañadas por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo esta criatura hasta que cayó al suelo y ese sonido como si fueran detonaciones cesaron.

\- pero... ¿qué pasó, que fue ese sonido?...- preguntó Trixie algo nerviosa.

\- no lo se... pero ese sonido fue similar al que escuchamos cuando íbamos al castillo- dijo Rarity.

\- pero... ¿que le pasó a la mantícora?...- preguntó Fluttershy, una a una se fueron levantando y se acercaron donde la pegaso color cían mientras que Fluttershy se acercó donde estaba el caído animal y abría sus ojos de golpe al ver la expresión de dolor que este tenía- pero...pero...

\- déjame ver- murmuró Applejack mientras miraba y tocaba al rededor de las heridas que la pegaso tenía en sus piernas - se ven profundas, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- tú como crees...- masculló Rainbow con los ojos cerrados y haciendo una expresión de dolor, luego los abrió y volteo a ver a la mantícora caída- ¡Fluttershy, aléjate de esa cosa antes de que se levante de nuevo!.

\- tranquilas... ya no es... una amenaza...- dijo Nightwolf entre jadeos, todas las yeguas voltearon a ver al semental y notaron que ese extraño artefacto que tenía en su costado aun giraba hasta que se detuvo por completo mientras que humeaba por los agujeros que tenia el cilindro.

\- ¿y eso por que?- preguntó inocente Pinkie Pie.

\- porque... tuve que... tomar su vida... ya que todas ustedes... no reaccionaron... a tiempo- mientras que Nightwolf hablaba cerraba sus ojos y jadeaba de forma pesada. Todas las yeguas abrieron sus ojos al escuchar lo que había dicho y voltearon a ver dónde se encontraba la pegaso amarilla pero esta continuaba inerte frente al cadáver de la mantícora.

\- ¡¿qué clase de hechizo fue ese?!- exclamó Starlight- "no pude sentir ningún incremento de magia"- pensó lo último volteando a ver de nuevo al unicornio junto con su extraño objeto que tenía en su costado. Pero el unicornio no respondió... antes siguió avanzando dirigiéndose donde la pegaso color cían- ¡capitán Nightwolf!...

\- sus heridas no son graves, pero es mejor que visite a un doctor ya que las garras de esa criatura podrían estar infectadas...- musitó Nightwolf sólo observando las piernas de la pegaso e ignorando a la unicornio.

\- ¿cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera la tocaste?- preguntó Applejack confundida.

\- escaneé su cuerpo y me di cuenta de qué las garras no comprometieron ninguna vena o vaso sanguíneo- respondió el unicornio.

\- ¿esca que?...- musitó Apllejack. El unicornio comenzó alejarse de las yeguas y casi todas lo siguieron con la vista, pero mientras se alejaba este se tambaleaba hasta que se recostó de un árbol y su melena se tornaba amarilla grisácea de nuevo.

\- ¿estás bien?- preguntó Rarity al semental mientras se acercaba a él.

\- si... estoy bien...- respondió Nightwolf arrastrando sus palabras.

\- pues no lo pareces- dijo Trixie llegando donde el semental.

\- ... sólo un poco agotado...- respondió Nightwolf, miró su lado derecho y aquel extraño artefacto apuntó hacia arriba y comenzó a retraerse hasta desaparecer en su lomo- pero creo que... la mas afecta es la señorita Fluttershy...- la yeguas nuevamente voltearon a ver a la tímida pegaso y esta estaba inmóvil con sus ojos bien abiertos observando el cadáver de la mantícora.

\- ¿Fluttershy?...-dijo Pinkie pero ésta no se movía.

\- está impactada- dijo Trixie.

\- ¡por supuesto que está impactada, es la primera vez que ve un cadáver!- exclamó Rainbow molesta por lo que la unicornio había dicho.

\- entonces será mejor movernos si no quiere ver más…- dijo Nightwolf con un tono frío- este bosque está plagado de esos criaturas... y no quiero asesinar a otra... ya no estoy en condiciones de luchar de nuevo...- la pony obrera se acercó dónde el semental y de movimiento rápido lo subió sobre su lomo cosas que lo tomó desprevenido- ¿qué haces?...

\- la princesa Luna dijo que estás agotado, pero creo que estas mas que eso. Ya sobre tus límites...- dijo Applejack mirando al semental sobre su lomo- y tu paso lento es el que nos ha hecho retrasar. Así que no digas nada, quédate quieto... que tu descanso empieza desde ahora...

\- …como órdenes… jefa- mascullo el semental molesto por su situación.

\- eso es... que buen chico- dijo Applejack y las otras yeguas soltaron una pequeña risilla mientras que esté semental simplemente fruncía el ceño- Pinkie toma a Fluttershy y vámonos de aquí... Starlight, ¿serías tan amable y llevar a Rainbow?...

\- no necesito ayuda, mis patas son las heridas no mis alas- exclamó la pegaso color cian mientras tomaba el vuelo.

\- Eso veo...- murmuró Applejack.

Comenzaron a moverse y Pinkie ya tenía a Fluttershy sobre un carrito que extrañamente encontró en medio de la nada y la subió en este llevándose a la pony como si fuera una estatua ya que está continuaba en shock.

\- ¿de dónde sacó el carrito?...- preguntó Trixie a Starlight muy impresionada.

\- créeme... no querrás saberlo.

.

.

\- Y esa es la historia de la humanidad...- finalizó Zuly después de una explicación de por lo menos 30 minutos apagando un holograma que se proyectaba desde la base de su casco delantero para luego bajar su pata y sentarse junto a la princesa Luna, Twilight y Cadence están impactadas, sus mejillas tenía las marcas de lágrimas derramadas al enterarse de lo que era capaz de hacer esta especie mientras que Shining y Discord guardaban silencio pero su sorpresa era la mismo.

\- ¿cómo pueden hacer eso?... ¿acaso no tienen amor en sus corazones?...- preguntó la destrozada princesas del amor ya que sentía su corazón en mil pedazos de ver las barbaries realizadas en el transcurso de la historia de esta especie.

\- ellos conoce el significado de la palabra y también lo poner en práctica, pero por desgracia no todos comparten ese ideología- respondió Luna.

\- no los entiendo...- mascullo Twilight- su Dios envió a su hijo para guiarlos por un buen camino... pero a cambio lo traicionaron y éste murió para salvarlos, y aún así… no aprendieron y continuaron con sus ideales egoístas.

\- Nightwolf tiene un dicho...- musitó Luna- "el humano sólo, es tímido e ignorante... en masa es estúpido y peligroso".

\- por lo menos reconoces que son peligrosos- dijo Discord cruzado de brazos.

\- y para poder saciar su curiosidad de conocimiento recurren al sacrificio de otras especies... y también se sacrifican entre ellos- musitó Twilight con la voz entre cortada.

\- y aparte de eso mantienen en guerras- murmuró Shining- princesa Luna no sé porque le interesa tanto salvarlos si ni siquiera se pueden salvar ellos mismos de ellos mismos...

\- porque como hay seres egoístas y con ansias de destrucción, hay otros bondadosos, amables y de buen corazón que luchan para que su planeta no muera…- respondió Luna- humanos que también se entregan a la guerra pero con fines de paz... queriendo erradicar la maldad de otros como ellos, quieren proteger los bosques, preservar los ríos, hacer que la naturaleza sea lo más hermoso y tratan de que otros sean felices, y fue algo que me encantó de ellos y de su cultura... y el comentarle a mi hermana sobre lo que estaba pasando con ellos y lo que esta especie pueda hacer en son de prosperar, fueron las bases para que mi hermana fuera a ese planeta como embajadora de paz...

\- los humanos en el transcurso de su historia han librado millones de batallas, no sólo por poder... también por la supervivencia- intervino Discord haciendo que todos lo miraran- está en sus genes, pero lo que dice Luna es cierto... también existen algunos que sólo viven para ayudar a otros.

\- aún así sigo creyendo que la princesa Celestia se arriesgo por una causa perdida...- dijo Shining y las princesas voltearon a ver al semental y ese tenía un semblante serio- lo siento su alteza, pero es lo que pienso después de lo que acabo de ver.

\- sabemos que son una especie conflictiva- dijo Luna en su defensa pero no son muy diferentes de nosotros.

\- sí claro...- mascullo el señor del caos-¿y tú crees que se pueden reformar?. Por favor Luna sólo mira su historia...

\- claro que lo creo Discord, si tú te reformaste, aceptaste la amistad en tu corazón y eres feliz ahora, ¿cierto?... ¿Por qué ellos no?...- el draconequus guardó silencio analizando las palabras de la alicornio azulada.

\- hemos librado batallas con el único fin de acabar con aquellos qué amenazan con la paz de su planeta- dijo Zuly llamando la atención- algunos se reforman... otros prefieren morir antes de aceptar qué habrá paz... y esas victorias siempre se les acredita a una unidad llamada cascos azules mientras que nosotros seguimos en las sombras pero satisfechos de haber logrado lo cometido. Pero desde qué estalló esta guerra desde hace más de treinta años terrestres dejamos de ser soldados en el anonimato y tuvimos que aliarnos para poder salvarlos a ellos.

\- se que su conflicto se solucionará- dijo Luna- y que traerán a mi hermana, así que... ¿cuento con ustedes?...

\- siempre contarás con nosotras princesa- dijo Twilight efectuando una referencia.

\- sigo pensando que son u caso perdido- dijo Shining- pero la princesa Celestia es un gran pilar para Equestria... no podemos dejarla allá...- al igual que su hermana realizó una reverencia y le siguió la princesa del amor.

\- como yo no puedo estar en esa dimensión, así que dígame para qué soy bueno- dijo Discord con cara de aburrido.

\- Discord, Cadence... cómo los únicos que poseen el poder suficiente para manipular el sol y la luna aparte de mi hermana y yo, ustedes se...

\- yo no lo hago…- dijo el señor del caos interrumpiendo a Luna- ya que Celestia me lo tiene prohibido, dice que no es bueno tener ambos astros arriba... además es su trabajo.

\- pero Celestia no esta...- dijo Luna- y esta vez necesito de tú ayuda con eso, no elevando ambos... sólo elevando uno mientras que Cadence se encarga del otro por unos días mientras que recuperó nuevamente mi fuerza. Estoy agotada y necesito al menos un día de sueño...

\- puedes contar conmigo tía...- dijo Cadence con una sonrisa.

\- bueno... cómo Celestia no está, así que haré lo que sea para ayudarla... pero que su rescate sea rápidito eh- dijo Discord en forma de orden para luego tomar un semblante más calmado- no me gusta estar manipulando algo que se que ella después se va a enojar conmigo cuando se entere de que metí mis garras en su sol.

\- llegado el caso de que se llega a enterar comprenderá él porque lo hiciste- dijo Luna- ahora el punto más importante de esta reunión... ¿Zuly?...- la unicornio asintio y nuevamente se puso de pie levantando su pata derecha para proyectar nuevamente ese holograma, pero esta vez estaban las imágenes de sus amigas con algo escrito a un lado de cada imagen como si fuera una ficha técnica- presta mucha atención princesa Twilight ya que de esto depende el éxito de la misión a la que se van a encomendar...

.

.

El grupo de ponis y el humano ponificado ya se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo, la pegaso color cían se encontraba sobre el lomo de Pinkie pie por súplica de la alocada pony fiestera ya que Fluttershy entró en sí un poco mas adelante. Pero aun continuaba cabizbaja y muy callada.

\- esto es humillante...- mascullo Rainbow cruzada de brazos.

\- ¿y me lo dices a mí?...- musitó Nightwolf sobre el lomo de la pony granjera.

\- no te quejes que no estas galopando...- dijo Aplejack- además pesas menos que un bulto de manzanas.

\- soy un soldado no un bulto...

\- jijiji… bulto...- dijo Pinkie entre risas.

-... señorita Dash, ¿cómo se siente?...- preguntó Nightwolf volteando a ver a la pegasos sobre el lomo de Pinkie.

\- me duelen un poco las piernas, pero creo que es lo normal...- el semental lanzó una mirada fija a las piernas de la pegaso analizando tanto sus flancos como sus patas haciendo que Rainbow se sintiera incómoda por esta mirada tan penetrante- oye... mi rostro está acá arriba.

\- ¿estamos muy lejos del hospital?...- preguntó Nightwolf.

\- desde este punto, más o menos como a cuarenta minutos... porque, ¿te sientes mal?- preguntó la pony fashionista.

\- yo creo que está mareado al estar a lomo de pony- respondió Pinkie con su singular sonrisa que se fue borrando con lo que el humano.

-... espero que tus patas sean más rápidas que tu hocico señorita Pie- dijo muy serio Nightwolf- la infección de la señorita Dash está avanzando. Será mejor que se apresure.

\- ¡ay nooo!... ¿que debo hacer?...- se pregunto muy nerviosa la pony rosa ya que el hospital estaba demasiado retirado.

\- tú, quédate aquí...- dijo la pegaso color cian, abrió sus alas y se elevó un poco- yo iré al hospital, ustedes regresen a sus casas y Applejack... cuida del bulto jeje- nuevamente el unicornio frunció el ceño por el comentario. De un fuerte aleteo la pegaso se alejó demasiado rápido perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- si que es rápida... murmuró Trixie.

\- a esa velocidad tardará por lo menos veinte minutos en llegar- dijo Nightwolf observando el cielo por donde se había ido la pegaso.

\- bueeeeno... cada quien a su casa, han sido demasiadas emociones fuertes por una noche- musitó Trixie dando un fuerte bostezo- hablaremos más tarde- mascullo alejándose de grupo.

\- ¡qué pases buena noche!- gritó Starlight y como respuesta la unicornio azulada simplemente agitó su pata sin darse la vuelta.

\- yo creo que no podré ir a mi hogar porque...- dijo Pinkie volteando a ver a la pegaso amarilla que aún continuaba con su cabeza abajo- creo que pasaré la noche en casa de Fluttershy, realmente necesita compañía...- la terrestre rosada se acercó donde la yegua colocando su pata sobre el hombro de esta- vamos a casa...- sin decir una palabra Fluttershy afirmó con su cabeza y ambas comenzaron a moverse alejándose del pequeño grupo junto con Pinkie.

\- señorita Applejack, ¿a cuánto estamos de su hogar?... pregunto Nightwolf desde el lomo de la pony obrera.

\- Fluttershy y yo somos las que más lejos vivimos, el resto vive cerca del pueblo o en el centro. Estamos a más o menos una hora y media desde este punto…- respondió la pony obrera.

\- entonces tendrá que ser menos...- mascullo el unicornio gris y se comenzó a mover cayendo pesadamente al suelo, y al sentir los movimientos que estaba este efectuando hizo que Applejack volteara a verlo.

\- ¡por mis corrales!... ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?!...- exclamó Applejack, el unicornio no dijo absolutamente nada y con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie pero cayó de sentón- ves... ni siquiera puedes permanecer en cuatro patas, estás muy agotado capitán. La princesa Luna tenía razón, necesitas descansar y no sobre esforzarse... así que vuelve a mí lomo- dijo agachándose junto al unicornio, pero este levantó su pata derecha y con la izquierda presionó y giro su brazalete haciendo que esté brillara para luego ser cubierto por la neblina, la pony obrera se levantó rápidamente dando pasos hacia atrás y cuando la neblina se disipo estaba el humano arrodillado en el suelo respirando de forma agitada- ¡¿que henos haces?!, ¡la princesa te ordeno no quitarte el brazalete, la idea es que nadie te vea!.

\- la orden que tengo es descansar ¿no es así?...- mascullo Nightwolf en el suelo- bueno, más de una hora es demasiado tiempo de trayecto- el humano se puso de pie y tomo entre sus brazos a la pony de tierra haciendo que se hace sonrojara un poco al tenerlo tan cerca.

\- ¿pero qué estás haciendo?...- preguntó la pony obrera mientras que la cabellera del humano se teñía nuevamente de negro haciendo que las alas metálicas brotaran de su espalda. Applejack notó esto mientras que sentía un frío recorrer su lomo- no estarás pensando en...

\- sujétate, puede haber turbulencia...- musito Nightwof mientras que flexionó un poco sus rodillas y luego dio un pequeño salto para accionar los propulsores que estaban debajo de sus pies ganando altura y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche más rápido que Rainbow.

\- ¡no tan rápidooooo!...- exclamó Applejack y su grito se fue apagando a medida que ambos se alejaban en el firmamento nocturno.

\- ehhh... ella vive para el otro lado ¿no es así?...- musitó Starlight mirando al cielo.

\- ¡Manzanaaaaaaas!... ambas yeguas escuchaban cómo el grito de Applejack se hacia mas fuerte y luego se apagaba en medio del oscuro cielo.

\- al parecer él ya se dio cuenta...- dijo Rarity con una sonrisa burlona.

-... eso no me lo esperaba.

\- ni yo... mejor vamos, ya he perdidos muchas horas de sueño- dijo la pony fashionista.

\- concuerdo...- musitó la unicornio y ambas yeguas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia centro de pueblo.

.

.

La alicornio lavanda y la unicornio color crema veían desde la entrada del destrozado castillo de las dos hermanas como se alejaba el carruaje real con la princesa Luna, los príncipes de cristal y el señor del caos rumbo a Canterlot. Después de que Zuly les enseñará lo que era la historia de la humanidad, tuvieron una extensa reunión para al final dar unas tareas muy importantes tanto para Cadence, Shining y Discord... y dejando a Twilight muy pensativa con lo que había dicho la princesa de la noche y la unicornio de color crema sobre la misión a la que deberían de asistir.

\- … no creí que esto fuera tan complicado- masculló Twilight mirando hacia el piso aún pensando en lo que le he dicho la princesa Luna.

\- lamentó que las cosas hayan sido así princesa Twilight- dijo Zuly- si tuviéramos un poco más de tiempo no nos veríamos en estas… pero todo fue demasiado rápido. Lo siento.

\- no tiene porqué disculparse teniente... se que rescataremos a la princesa Celestia, aunque con lo que dijo la princesa Luna hace que sea un poco más difícil... teniente, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?...- levantó su cabeza mirando a la pony a los ojos.

\- como usted ordene princesa...- respondió la unicornio parándose al frente de la alicornio y efectuando una reverencia.

\- esto... ¿de verdad todos los humanos de esa dimensión son así de bárbaros?.

\- no todos los son su alteza... algunos son tímidos, otros son muy valientes y otros sólo quieren destruirlo todo con el único fin de hacerse más poderosos. Pero como son seres que no poseen magia, quieren controlar a otros con dinero o ejerciendo temor sobre estos... realmente la comparación con Ecuestria no es mucha ya que aquí también hay ponis con malos pensamientos- respondió Zuly aún haciendo la reverencia- pero eso no es lo que me iba a realmente preguntar...- levantó un poco su cabeza- lo veo en sus ojos princesa...- la alicornio rio nerviosamente mientras que la unicornio embozada una pequeña sonrisa- por favor princesas siéntanse en confianza de preguntarme lo que deseé... y si lo desea trátame como tú... no hay necesidad de que me diga tanto por mi rango princesa- respondía mientras que nuevamente agacha su cabeza efectuando la reverencia.

\- lo haré si tú dejas de decirme princesa... dijo Twilight y la unicornio levantó su cabeza observando el rostro de la alicornio y en cómo ella le regalaba una sonrisa que se fue contagiando poco a poco- aunque sea una princesa eso no significa que sea más que los demás, mis amigas me llaman por mi nombre y eso está bien... pero me siento algo incómoda cuando los demás me llaman por mi título, así que también siéntase libre de llamarme por mi nombre teni... digo, Zuly...- la unicornio dejó de realizar la reverencia aún manteniendo la sonrisa que la alicornio le había contagiado- según lo que he leído, los comodines sólo pueden ser usados por unicornios o alicornios... ¿cómo es que el capitán Nightwolf siendo un humano puede lograr esto?...

\- la verdad no lo sé, él casi no habla de su pasado o como puede hacer eso. (Suspiro)... puede que tenga esa expresión de matar y comer del muerto como dicen en su planeta, pero es alguien comprensivo y muy agradable al tratar, es amable y muy profesional... es atento con nosotros y se preocupa por nuestro bienestar... en resumen el es un buen capitán.

\- jijiji...- Twilight rio por lo bajo utilizando su casco para tapar un poco su hocico.

\- ¿eh?... ¿que pasa?...

\- no es nada malo, sólo te pregunté que cómo es que podía hacer magia, y tú me acabas de decir un poco de sus cualidades...- la unicornio al darse cuenta de ello se le formó un sonrojó en su rostro y desvió la mirada muy apenada- jejeje... tranquila que no le diré que estuviste hablando de él... mejor nos vamos ya, espero que no te moleste convivir en el castillo con un dragón.

\- descuide prince...- la alicornio la miró con una ceja arqueada- perdón, Twilight... en la base convivo con varias criaturas, un dragón no es algo diferente...- sin previo aviso Twilight hizo iluminar su cuerno tele transportando a ambas yeguas al palacio, más exactamente a la sala de tronos dónde se encontraba acostado sobre la mesa el pequeño dragón- ehhh...esto...

\- el es Spike... el dragón que te mencioné, mi asistente y mejor amigo- Twilight dijo con mucho orgullo.

\- aún es un bebé... qué tierno- masculló la unicornio con una sonrisa. La alicornio cubrió el cuerpo del dragón con su aura haciéndolo levitar hasta ponerlo cerca de ella.

\- te llevaré a tu habitación y luego lo acostaré a él, espero que sea de tu agrado la estadía en este sitio.

\- gracias princesa Twilight...

\- *ejem*...

\- digo Twilight... Jejeje...

\- jejeje...

.

.

Mientras tanto en los cielos de Ponyville, la pony obrera tenían su sombrero tapando su cara y la presionaba muy fuerte contra el pecho del humano mientras se aferraba fuertemente de su cuello ya que éste volaba algo alto, pero había reducido la velocidad para no asustar a la terrestre naranja.

\- creo que estamos cerca- dijo Nightwolf.

\- eso espero, ya quiero tener mis cascos en tierra...- dijo Applejack un poco fuerte.

\- pero no sé a dónde vamos ya que no visité donde vives cuando llegué al pueblo, se supone que tú eres la que me guiaba...- Applejack despegó un poco su rostro del pecho del humano y giró su cabeza para poder orientarse y señaló un punto a lo que Nightwolf simplemente afirmó con su cabeza y siguió el camino señalado suavemente en el cielo mientras que ella de nuevo se aferraba y cerraba sus ojos para no ver hacia abajo- a pesar del agotamiento de mi maestra siempre se esfuerza trayéndoles estas hermosas noches... Al escuchar esas palabras Applejack despegó un poco su rostro del pecho y observó su rostro que a pesar de verse agotado tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios...

\- "en el castillo se veía serio y muy frío, pero ahora se ve tranquilo y relajado...aunque esa sonrisa no le queda mal"...- pensó la terrestre observando el rostro de Nightwolf. Miro hacia abajo y quedó maravillada al ver los cultivos de manzana siendo bañados por la luna- esta es una gran vista, es la primera vez que veo las hectáreas de Sweet Apple Acres desde este punto. ¡realmente se ve hermoso!...- exclamó mientras una sonrisa se le dibujada en su rostro- creo que esta fue una gran idea capital... capitán... ¿capitán?...- al no tener respuesta miro hacia arriba notando que el humano tenía la mirada perdida y su cabellera se tornaba amarilla grisasea- ¿capitán Nightwolf?...

-... parte orgánica en recuperación, energía vital al 8%... parte tecno mecánica al 8% y disminuyendo... se sugiere descanso para elevar niveles...- mascullo Nightwolf, su voz fue monótona y apagada mientras perdían altura.

\- pero que cosas estás diciendo... Nightwolf despierta, ¡Nightwolf!...- pero no reaccionaba y seguían perdiendo altura- ¡Nightwolf esto no es divertido!...- sus alas se plegaron haciendo que la caída fuera más rápido- ¡AHHHH DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ QUE NOS VAMOS A MATAR...NIGHTWOLF!... seguían cayendo haciendo que la pony obrera se aferrara más del cuello del humano- ¡por amor a Celestia despierta por favor!...

\- activando energía de emergencia... energía al 10%... suministrando energía a parte tecno mecánica... iniciar empalme...- la voz del humano seguía siendo monótona y apagada, cosa que asustaba y confundía a la yegua- empalme finalizado... suprimiendo parte orgánica... transfiriendo energía a cuerpo tecno orgánico... transferencia finalizada, iniciando unidad de asalto SMT 006...

\- ¡deja de decir tonterías y despierta ya!- exclamó Applejack muy asustada aun cayendo pero el humano no reaccionaba- ¡DESPIERTA CON UN DEMONIO!...

\- ehh.. qué... pero... donde.. ¡RAYOS!...- mascullaba Nightwolf y al darse cuenta que estaban cayendo y que estaba muy cerca del suelo decidió abrazar a la pony granjera y acurrucarse colocándola a ella en el centro de su cuerpo mientras que su cabello se tornaba de nuevo negro y una extraña capa de metal cubría su exterior como si fuera un armadillo qué se hacía bolita- no te muevas...- y como si hubiera sido un proyectil impactó en el suelo pero arrasó varios árboles y golpeaba a otros en su descenso hasta que finalmente cayó deteniéndose por completo, la capa metálica que cubría su exterior se fue regresando al interior de su cuerpo dejando libres a ambos revelando que el humano estaba en posición fetal protegiendo a la pony con su cuerpo. Applejack se paró algo aturdida y volteó a mirar hacia atrás notando el desastre que éste había hecho... o al menos lo que alcanzaba a ver, pero eso no le importó ya que comenzó a tocar su cuerpo buscando heridas, hasta tomó su cola y la miró para ver que aún estaba allí.

\- ¡estoy completa!.. uff, que caída...- exclamó la pony grangera muy feliz para luego fruncir el ceño y voltear a ver al humano que yacía en el suelo- ¡¿acaso estás loco?!, ¡qué es lo que te pasa!...- pero no tuve ninguna respuesta- ¡oye te estoy hablando!- con su pata comenzó a moverlo pero éste estaba inerte- Nightwolf... Nightwolf... ¡ay no!...- sin mucho esfuerzo pudo moverlo colocando al humano boca arriba y rápidamente puso su oreja junto a la nariz de Nightwolf sintiendo una leve respiración, después acomodo su oreja en su pecho escuchando unos débiles latidos haciendo que ella soltará un gran suspiro de alivio al saber que él aún estaba vivo después de semejante caída- gracias a Celestia aún está con vida, me hubiera metido en muchos problemas si te entrego a la princesa Luna metido dentro de un ataúd...

\- ¡es por aquí!... ¡aquí hay árboles destrozados!...- exclamó una voz femenina algo juvenil cosa que alteró un poco a la pony obrera.

\- ¡¿Estás segura?!... ¡¿pero qué es esto, quien hizo esta enorme zanja a mi huerto?!...- ahora exclamó la voz de otra yegua haciendo que los nervios de Applejack se incrementarán aún más.

\- ¡Ay no... son Applebloom y la abuela!, y si ellas dos están aquí... ¡eso significa que el Big Mac está con ellas!...- rápidamente volteó a ver al inconsciente humano muy nerviosa- ¡¿y si lo ven a él?!... ay no... ¡voy a tener mucho que explicar y la princesa dijo que nadie lo podía ver!...

\- ¡¿hay alguien ahí?!...- dijo una voz anciana, la pony granjera era un manojo de nervios ya que su familia estaba cerca, se alejó un poco de él y comenzó a inhalar y a exhalar de forma pausada para tratar de calmarse y buscar una solución en tiempo record.

\- ok... ok... tal vez pueda...- mascullo Applejack.

\- ¡por aquí!- gritó Applebloom.

\- por mis corrales... no se me ocurre nada, tuve que ser firme y traerlo galopando y presentarlo como se debe... (suspiro)...debí suponer que volaría cuando me carg... eso es, cargar... solo tengo que cargarlo hasta el granero y ocultarlo hasta que vuelva en sí y se transforme en pony de nuevo- se dio la vuelta y con dificultad subió al humano sobre su lomo aunque Nightwolf era demasiado grande para ella eso no fue problema. Comenzó a alejarse del lugar destruido a paso lento para no ser escuchada y poder poner en marcha su plan- eso es Applejack... sigilosa como un...

\- ¡ahí está, detente rufián!- exclamó Applebloom al ver de lejos la silueta de Applejack. La pony obrera al escuchar ese grito dejó al humano en el suelo y prefirió halarlo hasta dejarlo detrás de un árbol, luego lo adelantó un poco para que la oscuridad de la noche lo ocultara mejor. No pasó ni un minutos y por el medio de los árboles alumbrando con linternas de aceite aparecieron Applebloom y Big Mac, y la abuela Smith que estratégicamente sin pensarlo le cerraron las rutas de escape a la pony obrera.

\- ¡Hola abuela, Big Mac... Apple Bloom!... que los trae por esta zona del huerto a esta hora!...- preguntó Applejack forzando una sonrisa algo que le era muy difícil.

\- ¿Applejack?... pregunto la abuela Smith- eso un mismo te iba a preguntar a ti jovencita, ¿qué estás haciendo a estas horas por aquí y sola?.

\- yo... esto... Bueno... (suspiro)... como ustedes saben hubo un pequeño problema en la feria del pueblo, y a raíz de eso tuvimos una reunión con la princesa Twilight y luego fuimos al castillo de las dos hermanas donde nos encontramos con la princesa Luna y nos pusiera al tanto de una situación un tanto delicada.

\- ¿qué tan delicada es como para llegar a estas horas?... preguntó de nuevo la pony anciana.

\- Bueno ya saben... cosas reales, salvar a Ecuestria, acatar órdenes y mantenerlas en completa reserva por orden de la corona... cosas similares Jejeje- dijo la pony campirana forzando una sonrisa, pero los ponis entrecerraron los ojos haciendo que se pusiera mas nerviosa.

\- hmmm... creo que ocultas algo más que una simple orden de la corona, ¿no lo crees Big Mac?- dijo Apple Bloom mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor.

\- siip...

\- ¿yo?... ¿ocultar?...neee jejeje... ¿ocultar algo como que?, yo no ocultó nada...- respondió tratando de mantenerse tranquila pero debido a su elemento le costaba decir algo que no fuera la verdad. El vaivén de preguntas continuaba y la pony obrera no notó cuando la pequeña Apple Bloom se alejó de su hermano y su abuela para investigar un poco los alrededores- abuela no sé porqué te pones así, ya sé que últimamente nos hemos tenido que arreglar nuestras vidas y eso es bueno. Pero si las princesas no solicitan debemos estar para ayudarlas.

\- está bien, creo que tienes razón...- mascullo la abuela Smith- desde que ese enorme Centauro fue derrotado las cosas han estado un poco más calmadas, y ya cuando las llama la princesa no son para cosas tan graves o peligrosas... mejor volvamos a casa, la noche esta fría y además. Es muy tar...

\- ¡¿pero qué es esto?!...- exclamó la terrestre amarilla junto a un árbol. los dos ponis voltearon a ver y Applejack sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre al ver donde su hermana estaba parada. Rápidamente el enorme semental galopó dónde su pequeña hermana estaba para constatar que era lo que la había asustado para que gritara de esa forma y al llegar quedó sorprendido también al ver a alguien tirado junto a ese árbol, pero se acercó un poco más para constatar que lo que estaba viendo que era cierto.

\- ¿sucede algo?...- preguntó la pony anciana.

\- será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos abuela...- dijo Apple Bloom y la anciana comenzó a moverse a donde estaban sus dos nietos y quedar sorprendida al ver lo que sus ojos le enseñaban mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿qué clase de broma es ésta?...- preguntó la abuela Smith.

\- ¡abuela puedo explicarlo lo juro, no es lo que parece!- exclamó muy asustada Applejack mientras que el enorme semental se daba la vuelta pasando por un lado de la pony anciana y regresar a dónde estaba Applejack con el ceño fruncido mientras que la yegua sudaba a mares- su... su.. sucede algo hermano...- pero el enorme semental no dijo absolutamente nada simplemente se acercó al cuello de su hermana para olfatearlo y bajar hasta su pecho haciendo esta misma acción haciendo que la yegua se sobresaltara y se sintiera un tanto incómoda- po...po...por que haces eso...

-... necesito saber en estos momentos porque el huele a ti y tú hueles a él- dijo el enorme semental.

\- ¿oler?, ¿oler a quién?- preguntó muy nerviosa.

\- al pony que está haya dormido... ¿acaso ibas a intimar con él y lo estas ocultando?... ¿o iba a abusar de ti y tú lo noqueaste?... porque de ser así lo puedo moler a golpes ahora...- amenazó el enorme pony rojo dándose la vuelta y regresando donde las otras dos yeguas. Applejack al ver la reacción que tuvo su hermano galopó rápidamente sobre pasándolo ya que él había dicho una palabra que llamó su atención, y cuando llegó quedó un poco aliviada al ver que el humano ya se había convertido en pony, pero aún continuaba inconsciente. Pero al sentir al enorme pony detrás de ella se dio la vuelta interponiéndose en su camino- respóndeme Applejack, ¿es cierto lo que te dije?.

\- para empezar yo ya soy una yegua adulta que puede tomar sus propias decisiones Big Mac... Y no, no estábamos haciendo nada ni estaba abusando de mi... él...- pero fue interrumpida ahora por Apple Bloom .

\- es tu prometido ¿no es así?... y se estaban dando besos porque huele a manzana y tú eres la única que huele a manzana...

\- ... ahora sí lo mato- mascullo Big Mac.

\- ¡tú no vas a matar a nadie!- exclamó la yegua naranja saltando encima de él aferrándose de su cuello tratando de detener su avance.

\- mua mua mua mua...- decía Apple Bloom burlándose de su hermana, pero eso enfureció más al semental rojo.

\- ¡Apple Bloom cierra el hocico!... pero la terrestre continuaba con su burla haciendo que el semental se acercara al unicornio más rápido y de forma amenazante- ¡Big Mac detente no le hagas daño!...

\- dame una sola razón para no hacerlo.

\- ¡Ya basta!...- exclamó la anciana haciendo que Apple Bloom dejara de fastidiar imitando los besos y el enorme semental detuviera su avance con la pony obrera aferrada de su cuello- Applejack el no es tú pony especial, no es tú prometido, no es tú amante y tampoco tú abusador ¿correcto?...

\- es correcto abuela, él es...

\- entonces explícame porque él huele a manzana y tú hueles a él, normalmente tú no hueles a bosque jovencita...- preguntó la anciana con un tono autoritario y el ceño fruncido haciendo que la pony obrera soltara un enorme semental antes a presión.

\- ... no les voy a mentir familia, él... él es.

\- un soldado de la guardia nocturna, eso ya lo se... respondió la abuela Smith manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

\- ehh... sí abuela, ¿cómo lo sabes?...

\- eso no importa por el momento jovencita, lo que quiero saber es qué hacías con el...

\- de acuerdo... nuevamente soltó un suspiro y acercándose donde el unicornio- no quería que la presentación hacia ustedes fuera de esta forma, así que... familia, quiero presentarles a Nightwolf, capitán Nightwolf... el alumno de la princesa Luna..- Big Mac y Apple Bloom abrieron sus ojos como platos debido a la impresión pero la abuela Smith continuaba con su mismo semblante- la princesa Luna me pidió el favor que si le podía hospedar aquí por unos días, así que no pude negarme a esa petición... y el porque él huele a mí y yo huelo a él... fue porque hizo un hechizo para llegar volando hasta aquí, me cargo todo el camino... pero como estaba tan agotado perdió el conocimiento en pleno vuelo y caímos. Reaccionó a último momento y uso otro hechizo protegiendo nuestros cuerpos, el aterrizaje fue algo forzoso... por eso es que hay algunos árboles destruidos y por eso huelo a él.

\- no sabía que la princesa Luna tuviera un alumno- dijo Apple Bloom sorprendida.

-... muy bien, órdenes son órdenes- mascullo la abuela Smith- Big Mac toma al joven Nightwolf y llévalo a la casa... ordenó la pony anciana aún manteniendo el mismo semblante. El enorme semental de un solo movimiento levantó al unicornio como si no pesara absolutamente nada y lo acomodó sobre su lomo para luego tomar una de las lámparas con su hocico y dirigirse a la granja mientras que Apple Bloom hacia lo mismo. La abuela Smith se dio la media vuelta retirándose a paso lento con esa expresión de enojo que la pony obrera notó fácilmente.

\- ¿abuela?...- preguntó Applejack.

\- ve a descansar Applejack...ya es demasiado tarde...- la terrestre naranja soltó un suspiro y agachó su cabeza y comenzó a seguir a la pony anciana. no sé habló más en el camino, pero en su cabeza se habían formado muchas preguntas ya que su abuela jamás había reaccionando de esa forma.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

**Bueeeno... Aquí les dejé el nuevo capítulo dejando otra interrogante jeje. Hasta la próxima.**

**¡Yaiba... fuera!**

**¿reviews?...**


	4. Historias en menos de medio día

**Capítulo 4: historias en menos de medio día.**

El sol aún no había salido en el cielo de el reino de Equestria, sólo aquellos ponis que tenían un puesto en el mercado o se despertaban temprano para ir a trabajar estaban despiertos para cumplir con estas actividad. Las Mane 6, Starlight y Trixie se encontraban sumergidas en el reino de los sueños debido a que su hora de dormir se vio prolongada por un evento inesperado junto con una noticia que les cayó como un balde de agua fría.

En el castillo de Canterlot todo transcurrió con total normalidad, los soldados que estaban de turno durante la noche hacían su mayor esfuerzo de no quedarse dormidos a pocos minutos de terminar su turno e irse a descansar, al igual que una alicornio de pelaje azulado, melena un poco más azul que su pelaje simulando ser un bello manto nocturno; pero en estos momentos no se veía nada bello... estaba opaco y sin nada de estrellas, tenía unas enormes bolsas debajo de sus ojos que estaban a punto de cerrarse sin mencionar que su rostro estaba demacrado denotando un agotamiento extremo. A paso lento se asomó al balcón donde su hermana se posaba para levantar el sol y comenzar con sus labores diurnas... labores que ella estaba supliendo por la ausencia de la monarca del sol en el reino. Giró su cabeza mirando hacia atrás de ella al escuchar el sonido de unos cascos acercándose y por la puerta que conducía al balcón se asomó una bat pony de pelaje gris oscuro, melena azulada grisáceo y ojos color calipso notándose muy preocupada.

\- ah, eres tú Shira...- dijo la princesa Luna arrastrando sus palabras.

\- princesa Luna ya debería estar descansando... por favor retírese a su recámara- musitó la yegua nocturna a un agotada princesa.

\- lo haré en unos minutos Shira... primero debo levantar la luna y bajar el sol- respondió la princesa con un tono monótono y arrastrado, la bat pony levantó la mirada viendo las pocas estrellas y la luna que yacía aún en lo alto.

\- ehhhh... princesa, la luna ya está en el cielo.. ¿que no es al contrario?- preguntó Shira aún observando el firmamento nocturno.

\- ¿eh?...- Luna levantó la mirada hacia el cielo notando su astro brillar con esa tenue luz sobre toda Ecuestria- ehhhh... jijiji (bostezo)... tienes razón, es al contrario.

\- princesa Luna por favor retírese a descansar, la princesa mi Amore Cadenza y el señor del caos acordaron en ayudarla con los astros...

\- acordamos que Discord se encargaría de elevar el sol... no dejaré que ese loco se acerque a mi astro...- respondió con algo de recelo- y ahora que lo pienso... no creo que Cadence tenga la habilidad de manipular la luna, ella es mas de... amor.

\- ... ¿entonces que hará ella princesa?...

\- tuvimos un orden de ideas cuando estuvimos en el viejo castillo, pero hace poco comprendimos algo del cual le servirá mucho a Cadence para un futuro... así que nosotras nos encargaremos de la luna y ella estará a cargo de los asuntos políticos ya que debe ganar experiencia en eso, también me ayudará a dirigir el reino (bostezo) durante el día... le ayudará mucho cuando el Imperio de cristal regresé...- respondió soltando otro enorme bostezo y cerrando sus ojos. se tambaleó un poco y eso hizo que abriera sus ojos y sacudiera su cabeza para estar despierta, miró a la bat pony y está la observaba con una expresión de confusión absoluta- que...

\- princesa... el Imperio regreso hace años y la princesa Cadence lo gobierna junto con el príncipe Shining Armor.

\- ... cierto, ya lo sabía... sólo estaba probando tu capacidad de...

\- princesa Luna admítalo, está muy agotada y ya no puede coordinar bien ni lo que dice... por favor retírese ahora a su recámara- exclamó la bat pony en un tono autoritario.

\- ¡¿cuestionas nuestras habilidades?!...-pregunto molesta mirando con el ceño fruncido a su asistente- ¡responde Shira!.

\- nunca cuestionaría a aquella pony que nos trae tan bellas noches su alteza...- respondió efectuando una reverencia y con calidad voz- pero estoy preocupada por usted, sólo mírese...

\- … sólo estamos cansadas, pero nos encontramos en perfectas condiciones físicas y mentales...- respondió desviando la mirada.

\- ... princesa... ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta?...

\- adelante...

\- ¿cuánto es 4X4?...

\- 22...- respondió Luna de forma rápida para luego girar su cabeza y ver a la bat pony que la observaba con una ceja levantada- no espera, 12... no ehhhh 18...- la expresión de Shira volvió a ser de preocupación ante estas respuestas, se fue levantando poco a poco al ver a la princesa en cómo se esforzaba por dar una respuesta a su pregunta- ¿8?...- respondió regalándole una sonrisa nerviosa a la bat pony.

\- ¿ve a lo que me refiero su alteza?...

\- pero...

\- ¿cómo espera tener la mente clara para gobernar todo un reino si ni siquiera es capaz de responder algo tan simple como esa ecuación?- dijo Shira poniendo un tono firme haciendo que Luna bajara sus orejas y desviar la mirada- (suspiro) por favor princesa, está muy agotada... se le puede ver a leguas. Ha estado despierta por mucho tiempo, temo que se puede enfermar... o peor aún...- calló y desvío la mirada cerrando sus ojos con fuerza evitando derramar aquellas lágrimas que estaban inundando sus ojos. Luego sintió un toque en su barbilla para guiar su rostro al frente pero no quiso abrir sus ojos.

\- Shira... yo...- la bat pony abrió sus ojos mostrándolos cristalinos y aguantando sus ganas de llorar viendo a los ojos cansados de la princesa de la noche.

\- estoy muy preocupada por usted, por favor retírese a su recámara... vaya a la cama a descansar... no se lo pido como su asistente... se lo suplico como su amiga- musitó la bat pony con la voz quebrada haciendo qué Luna se sintiera culpable.

\- Shira lo siento... no es nuestra intención de que te preocupes de esa manera, pero debemos suplir los deberes de nuestra hermana en el día y no descuidar nuestras responsabilidades en la noche...

\- pero...

\- no digas nada mi pequeña pony...- dijo la princesa con voz suave y maternal sin soltar la barbilla de su asistente- tú también llevas varios días despierta acompañándome tanto en la noche como en el día, también estás agotada lo veo en tu rostro.

-¡pero yo he dormido algunos días y lo he hecho porque usted me lo ordenado!... porque de lo contrario...

\- estarías despierta pero también estarías enferma, y no quiero eso...- respondió con el mismo tono de voz haciendo que Shira callara de inmediato y abriera sus ojos de la impresión- te ordenaba descansar porque sé que no tomarías la iniciativa y estarías despierta con nosotras todo este tiempo sin que tu salud te importará...- Luna soltó la barbilla de su asistente y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose de nuevo al balcón para mirar hacia la ciudad mientras que Shira bajaba la mirada de nuevo- antes de mi destierro a la luna hubieron tres asistentes antes que tú y todas tres hacían prácticamente lo mismo, sólo servir y acatar las órdenes que le daba sin decir nada.. sólo salían de sus labios un como ordene princesa... parecían marionetas, cuerpos vacíos que sólo se dedicaban a cumplir órdenes... pero tú eres diferente- lo dijo con un tono firme.

\- ¿eh?...- Shira musitó levantando su rostro observando a la princesa por detrás.

\- tienes carácter y dice las cosas como tienen que ser... si está mal o está bien, das consejos que son útiles y expresar tus inconformidades sin temor a una represaría...

\- princesa... si expongo mis inconformidades no lo hago para que usted se sienta mal- musitó comenzando a sentir algo de temor.

\- lo sé... lo haces para que yo vea los errores que cometo- a Shira se le heló la sangre al escuchar eso.

\- princesa Luna... yo... mi intención no es hacerla sentir mal o que quede en ridículo... yo sólo...

\- lo haces sin tener mala intención lo se, me aconsejas para corregir mis errores y actuar mejor sin ofender ni afectar las emociones de otros ponis...- concluyó la princesa sin cambiar su tono de voz.

\- princesa... yo... si le incomoda lo que estoy haciendo, le ruego que por favor me disculpe...- musitó bajando su cabeza al igual que sus orejas en total sumisión- yo sólo quiero que los demás ponis vean la bondad que usted tiene... la bondad que toda mi raza ve en usted- musitó bajando aún más la cabeza y apretando fuerte los ojos al escuchar los cascos de la princesa Luna acercándose a ella. Creyó que al fin la reprendería por todas esas veces que tuvo atacados con la princesa de la noche, pero para su sorpresa fue todo lo contrario, abrió los ojos al sentir el cálido cuerpo de la princesa Luna regalándole un abrazo mientras sentía como una unas gotas tibias caían sobre su lomo y lo humedecía un poco- ¿princesa?...

\- dije que eres diferente ya que has sido la única que nos a comprendido, a la que no he visto como a las demás asistentes; nos escuchas con plena atención y nos respondes con total sinceridad... desde que llegaste a nuestra vida y hablamos por primera vez fue de manera muy natural, muy sincera. Me di cuenta que con el paso del tiempo que ya no te podía ver como una asistente más...- musitó con la voz entrecortada aferrándose más al cuerpo de la bat pony- sentí en ti aquella confianza que una vez una pony hace muchos años me brindó... ganándose un lugar en mi corazón... y al igual que tú con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en mi amiga... mi mejor amiga...

\- princesa... conozco la historia de la señorita Snowdrop y se lo importante que fue ella para usted, nunca ha sido mi intención ocupar ese sitio en su corazón y mucho menos suplantarla...

\- Shira... eres mi mejor amiga... haz llenado ese vacío que ella dejó cuando fui desterrada...

\- y lo seguiré siendo princesa, hasta el fin de mis días...- respondió en voz baja correspondiendo al abrazo. Ambas continuaron así por un largo tiempo hasta que los golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Celestia hizo que ambas deshicieron el abrazo y la bat pony galopara a atender la puerta, cuando la abrió efectuó una reverencia al ver a una alicornio de pelaje rosa al otro lado- buenos días princesa Mi Amore Cadenza...

\- por favor Shira deja de ser tan formal, ya te eh dicho que me puedes llamar Cadence- respondió la princesa del amor en un tono suave- ¿se encuentra mi tía Luna aquí?...

\- Así es princesa Mi...

\- ¿en qué quedamos?...- preguntó con un tono cómico interrumpiendo a la bat pony.

\- Lo siento princesa, pero se me hace difícil llamarla sólo por su nombre en diminutivo...

\- y qué tal si sólo me dices princesa Cadence... ¿así te sentirías más cómoda?...

\- es mucho mejor...- musitó la bat pony con una sonrisa a lo cual Cadence correspondió con una leve risilla- jejeje... la princesa Luna la espera en el balcón princesa...- Cadence asintió eh ingresó a la habitación para dirigirse al balcón encontrando a su tía observando su astro.

\- buenos días tía Luna..- al escuchar su nombre la princesa de la noche giró su cabeza y observó a su sobrina que le regalaba una sonrisa. Mientras ambas alicornios comenzaron a platicar, Shira estaba mirando hacia el pasillo de lado a lado encontrando sólo a los guardias que estaban de turno, frunció el ceño y agudizó su vista viendo con claridad en aquella oscuridad que un pony diurno no vería.

\- hmm...- ¿dónde se habrá metido este payaso?...- murmuró observando aquella oscuridad- es un irresponsable, ya debería de estar aquí.

\- ¿a quién esperas?...- preguntó una voz varonil a la bat pony.

\- a Discord, ese payaso irresponsable tenía que...- calló de inmediato y comienzo a sentir un frío recorrer su lomo, giró su vista hacia arriba al igual que su cabeza y vio el rostro del espíritu del caos que la saludaba levantando ambas cejas- ehhhh... esto...

\- boo...- exclamó el señor del caos

\- ¡DAHHHHHH!- Shira gritó tan fuerte que ambas princesa voltearon a ver de forma rápida viendo a la bat pony tirada patas arriba muy pálida mientras respiraba de forma acelerada y tenía su pata derecha delantera sobre su pecho- D... D... D... Discord..

\- ¿sii?...

\- cu... cu... cu... cu...

\- cucu... cucu... ¿cantaba la rana?...- preguntó Discord y la yegua nocturna negó con la cabeza aún en el suelo- ¿cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?...- Shira sólo asintió levemente- pues... veamos...- el draconequus puso su pata de León debajo de su mentón mientras comenzaba a mirar hacia arriba muy pensativo- creo... que... desde que...- chasqueó sus dedos y de pronto todo su cuerpo se convirtió en una copia exacta de la asistente de la princesa de la noche. Luego se asomó a la puerta y miró en ambas partes como Shira lo había hecho- hmm...- ¿dónde se habrá metido este payaso?...- imitó la voz de la bat pony al igual que sus gestos, luego apareció sobre él un títere de media con la forma de disco sobre disco transformado.

\- ¿a quién esperas?...- preguntó el títere.

\- a Discord- respondió el señor del caos aún imitando a Shira- ese payaso irresponsable tenía que...- calló de inmediato y comienzo a sentir un frío recorrer su lomo, giró su vista hacia arriba al igual que su cabeza y vio el rostro del títere del espíritu del caos que lo saludaba levantando ambas cejas- ehhhh... esto...

\- boo...- exclamó el titere.

\- ¡DAHHHHHH!- gritó tirándose patas arriba mientras respiraba de forma acelerada y puso su pata derecha delantera sobre su pecho- D... D... D... Discord..

\- ¿sii?...

\- cu... cu... cu... cu...

\- cucu... cucu... ¿cantaba la rana?...- preguntó el títere y Discord negó con la cabeza aún en el suelo- ¿cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?...- Discord sólo asintió- pues... veamos...- sobre el títere y Discord aparecieron dos títere más y realizaron de nuevo todo lo que había pasado- fin de la cinta...- el títere chasqueó sus garras y nuevamente Discord volvió a tener su cuerpo de draconequus y observó a la yegua nocturna mientras que está se cubría su rostro con sus alas por la vergüenza que sentía.

\- jijiji jijiji...- la bat pony se rió de forma nerviosa pero el señor del caos aún la miraba sin decir nada- ¿una disculpa servirá en estos momentos?...- musitó con una voz muy chillona casi inaudible.

\- hmmm... creo que lo pensaré... ¿o escogeré un castigo digno de tu comportamiento?... creo que mejor será la segunda opción- sentenció Discord con una sonrisa malvada haciendo que Shira traga la saliva.

\- podrás jugar luego Discord, por el momento te necesitamos aquí..- dijo la princesa Luna desde el balcón a un lado de Cadence.

\- mi labor es sencilla mi querida Luna, sólo debo subir el astro de Celestia en la mañana y bajarlo en la noche... pan comido- musitó el draconequus caminando hacia el balcón para luego desaparecer y reaparecer en medio de ambas yeguas- así que mi estimada princesa... ¿serías tan amable de bajar tu luna?...

\- de hecho Discord...te iba a pedir el enorme favor de que te encargará de ambos astros...

\- ¿que?- musitó Cadence.

\- ¿que?- dijo Discord confundido.

\- ¡¿que?!- exclamó Shira sorprendida.

\- tía Luna... ¿estás segura?- preguntó la princesa del amor.

\- lo estoy... Cadence tú podrías hacerte cargo de los deberes reales y los asuntos políticos mientras que Discord de elevar el sol y la luna, se que son capaces ya que bueno... no es que me quiera evadirme de mis responsabilidades, es eso lo que...- no encontraba las palabras para expresarse.

\- lo que la princesa Luna trata de decir es que no se encuentra en buenas condiciones y no puede durar un día más despierta...- todos voltearon a ver a la puerta del balcón y por esta entrada la bat pony con un rostro serio- ¿no es así princesa Luna?...- el draconequus y la alicornio rosa esta vez voltearon a ver a la princesa de la noche y está ya tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿tía Luna?...

\- bueeeeeeeno...- respondió en un tono algo cómico y comenzó a rascar su nuca y mirar hacia el firmamento nocturno- de poder poder si podemos, es sólo qué...

\- ¡princesa Luna!...- exclamó Shira con tono autoritario haciendo que Luna frunciera el ceño eh inflara sus mejillas para luego soltar un suspiro de derrota.

\- la verdad ya no somos capaces de durar un día más despierta, no me siento muy bien...-musito Luna soltando un suspiro mientras bajaba su cabeza y mandaba sus orejas hacia atrás- ya, lo dije... ¿estás feliz Shira?- dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza y miraba a la bat pony con una mirada muy asesina pero estás sólo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro- por este motivo les estoy solicitando estos favores- musitó levantando la vista observando su astro en el cielo.

\- ... ¡bahh! creí que lo pedías por algo más importante, cómo que tienes diarrea o algo por el estilo- dijo Discord sin interés caminando hacia el balcón para observar por este la ciudad.

\- Discord no me siento bien porque... ¡¿como que diarrea?!...- exclamó Luna mientras bajaba su cabeza muy sonrojada y veía al señor del caos por ese comentario fuera de lugar.

\- ¿a no?... hmmm... ¿o acaso estás embarazada?...

\- ¡¿QUE?!... ¡NOOOO!... -exclamó mientras que su sonrojó se hacía más extenso, se sentó y con sus patas delanteras comenzó a tocar su vientre cerciorándose de que no lo estuviera- ¡¿cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso?!...

\- ¿que no es así?...

\- ¡por supuesto que no!, ¡estoy cansada ya que no he dormido nada desde que Celestia se fue!... aunque...- volvió a levantar su cabeza mirando el cielo y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿aunque qué tía?- preguntó Cadence mirando a la alicornio azulada.

\- he tenido mis momentos románticos con Red Sniper, pero siempre lo hacemos cuando no estoy en celo... aunque hubo una vez que no me aguante y lo hicimos estando en mis días, fue un gran susto ya que...- calló de inmediato al darse cuenta de qué estaba pensando en voz alta, bajó su cabeza de forma lenta y vio a las dos yeguas que tenían sus ojos muy abiertos al igual que sus hocicos mientras que el espíritu del caos se tapaba el suyo con ambas garras para luego estallar en una enorme carcajada.

\- ¡pffffffffjajajajajajajajajaja!- el sonrojó de Luna se hizo mucho más fuerte de lo que estaba y desvío la mirada sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada al revelar un secreto que ni su propia hermana sabía- ¡jijiji jijiji jajajajaja!...

\- Discord ya basta- intervino Cadence frunciendo el ceño- estamos aquí para ayudar, no para hacer sentir incómoda a mi tía. Además eso es un asunto privado.

\- lo sé lo sé... Jajaja... uff... *ejem*... pero no era necesario tantos detalles... pfffjajajaja- volvió a reír de forma descontrolada tirándose al suelo y sujetando su estómago con ambas garras- después de tantos años aún le das vuelo a la hilacha ¡jajajaja!...

\- por lo menos ella aún disfruta de eso y no como otros que están viejos y ni siquiera se acuerdan en cómo satisfacer a una hembra- dijo Shira con un tono sarcástico.

\- Jajajajaj...- Discord su risa se detuvo abruptamente por este comentario mirando sólo a la bat pony de reojo.

\- es más... hasta creo que tendrás la pólvora mojada- concluyó Shira con un tono burlón, con el mismo que Discord estaba usando con Luna. El draconequus se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a paso firme hacia la yegua nocturna.

\- para tu información niña... puede que sea viejo pero aún se mover muy bien la cadera- Discord hablaba apretando los dientes y acercándose con el ceño fruncido mientras que Shira tenía el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa burlona- y te puedo asegurar que con las yeguas con qué estado a lo largo de mi vida las he dejado de cama y extasiadas.

\- eso lo dudo... apuesto que ni siquiera eres capaz de soportar el primer round- musitó Shira aún con tono burlón.

\- ¡¿quieres comprobarlo?!...

\- ¡ni aunque fueras el último macho sobre ecuestria!- exclamaron ambos ejerciendo presión con sus cabezas como si fueran cabras luchando.

\- ... mocosa...- habló Discord entre dientes haciendo más fuerza.

\- anciano...- respondió Shira de la misma manera.

\- bruja...

\- fenómeno...

\- ¡murciélago con esteroides!...

\- ¡rompecabezas mal armado!..

\- grrrrrr...

\- grrrrrr...

\- ¡ya basta ustedes dos, parecen niños!...- exclamó la princesa Cadence ganando la atención del draconequus y la bat pony.

\- ella/él empezó- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- no me importa quién haya empezado o quién haya seguido, estamos aquí para ayudar a mi tía Luna... así que ambos compórtense.

\- lo siento princesa, me disculpo por mi comportamiento...- respondió Shira alejándose de Discord y realizando una reverencia a la vez que hablaba.

\- está bien, no pelearé más con ella- musitó Discord de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.

\- gracias, ahora a lo que vinimos...- dijo Cadence dándose la vuelta para acercarse donde la alicornio azulada que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no quedarse dormida.

\- parece que Shining armor no la ha surtido últimamente...- murmuró Discord haciendo que la princesa del amor se detuviera y girara su cabeza viendo al espíritu del caos con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Discord?- llamó Cadence al draconequus usando un tono suave.

\- ¿sii?...- respondió Discord de manera inocente.

\- si vuelves a decir otro comentario fuera de lugar... ¡haré que te enamores de un cactus para que lo abraces y lo beses durante dos semanas!...

\- ighk!... ya me callo...

\- uhhhh... en tu cara anciano...- musitó la bat pony con una sonrisa.

\- Shira, ¿quieres besar a una anguila eléctrica?...

\- ya dejo de hablar princesa...

\- gracias... ahora Discord, ¿serías tan amable de hacer tu parte?..- pregunto Cadence y el draconequus se acercó donde las dos alicornios en completo silencio al igual que la bat pony mientras que Cadence movía un poco a la princesa luna para despertarla ya que se había quedado dormida- ya es hora tía...

\- ¿eh?... ¿que?... o claro...- a paso lento y con sus patas temblando se acercó al balcón y detrás de ella las dos yeguas y el espíritu del caos que ahora tenía un popote en su garra de águila mientras que en su otra garra tenía un trozo de papel al cual le arrancaba pequeños trozos con sus dientes para luego masticarlos hasta que los cuatro llegaron a la baranda del balcón- bien Discord, para hacer descender la luna se necesita hacerlo con...

\- sí sí sí ya lo sé, mejor ve a descansar que yo me encargo de esto..- masculló Discord apuntando a la luna con el popote y luego disparando por este una bola de papel que estaba masticando que al impactar en su objetivo hizo que está comenzará a volar Sin control por todo el cielo mientras hacía el sonido de un globo perdiendo el aire. La expresión de las tres yeguas fue quedar con el hocico abierto de ver como el astro volaba sin control.

\- ... mi... mi... mi... mi...mi luna... – murmuró Luna con los ojos bien abiertos para luego comenzar a tener un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo, y cómo toque final para su trauma la luna cayó sobre su rostro como si fuera un globo desinflado quedando colgado de su cuerno.

\- ups disculpa...- masculló el draconequus y se acercó donde Luna y le retiró la luna desinflada del rostro- perdón pero necesito esto para inflarlo más tarde- la princesa de la noche no dijo nada, sólo se tambaleó hasta desplomarse desmayada. Pero antes de tocar el suelo fue recibida por un colchón de nubes que el draconequus hizo aparecer- y listo...

\- ¡princesa Luna!...- Shira exclamó muy fuerte y galopó hasta la nube viendo a la alicornio desmayada- ¡princesa reacciones por favor, princesa!...- decía la bat pony moviendo a la inconsciente alicornio.

\- ¡Discord!...- exclamó Cadence cómo regaño.

\- ¿que?.. hace mucho que no hago esto, antes creí que no daría resultado... además hice algo que ustedes dos querían.

\- ¿y según tú qué es lo que queríamos?- preguntó la alicornio rosa molesta acercándose a la nube para cerciorarse sobre el estado de la princesa de la noche.

\- que ella se fuera a descansar ya que no lo ha hecho desde que Celestia se fue...- musitó Discord cómo si nada.

\- ¡queríamos que se fuera a dormir no que tuviera un infarto tarado!- recriminó la bat pony.

\- ¡aishh!... No seas tan exagerada...- chasqueo sus dedos y un traje completo de pesca apareció sobre su cuerpo y en su garra de águila una caña de pescar- porque mejor no la llevas a su cama y de paso te acuestas tú... veo que estar despierta de noche te pone mal genio.

-... ¡SOY UNA BAT PONY, SIEMPRE ESTOY DESPIERTA EN LA NOCHE!.

\- pues con esa actitud me haces pensar lo contrario- respondió Discord con un tono burlón provocando que a Shira le hirviera la sangre. Iba a responderle al draconequus pero la princesa del amor puso su pata sobre el hombro de la pony nocturna haciendo qué está volteara a verla y se encontrará con expresión serena y tranquila.

\- princesa... él...

\- escuche lo que él dijo, y es mejor no prestarle atención en la mayoría de veces... por no decir que todas.

\- ¡oye!...- protestó Discord volteando a ver.

\- pero esta vez tiene razón- prosiguió Cadence- ambas están agotadas por todo el tiempo que estuvieron despiertas y se pueden enfermar si no descansan como es debido.

\- lo sé princesa...- respondió Shira soltando un suspiro y mirando a la dormida princesa de la noche- yo he dormido unas cinco o seis veces porque me lo ordenaba, pero ella no ha dormido ni un solo día.

\- debido a nuestra condición de alicornio, podemos estar activas por más tiempo que otros ponis, pero eso no significa que no nos agotamos- dijo Cadence observando a Luna descansar sobre la nube con una expresión más tranquila- te agradezco de corazón por no abandonar a mi tía en estos momentos Shira.

\- es lo menos que puedo hacer por una pony que se preocupa tanto por nosotros..."por una gran amiga"- pensó lo último observando a su princesa mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro- (bostezo) mil disculpas princesa Cadence, pero creo que ya siento el cansancio...

\- no tienes porque disculparte, estás cansada... es normal que te duermas a esta ahora. por favor lleva a mi tía a su habitación y luego te retiras a descansar.

\- cómo ordene princesa- respondió la bat pony efectuando una reverencia para luego comenzar a empujar la nube con la princesa sobre esta.

\- ¡cuidado rayas la pintura!...- exclamó el draconequus.

\- es sólo una nube no puede rayar las paredes...- masculló Cadence observando a la bat pony salir de la habitación con la nube.

\- yo no me refiero a la pintura del castillo...- la princesa del amor volteó a ver al draconequus por lo que había dicho y luego arqueo una ceja al verlo mirar muy pensativo una maleta abierta que flotaba al frente de él.

\- sé que sonara tonto pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?...

\- que no es obvio...- musitó Discord sacando un señuelo del maletín que acomodó en el anzuelo de su caña- necesito atrapar a uno muy grande...- lo dijo moviendo la caña de un lado al otro para luego arrojar el sedal al horizonte y después sentarse en una pequeña silla que apareció- sólo es cuestión de esperar...- lo dijo estirándose mientras reclinaba un poco la silla para luego subir sus patas traseras a la baranda del balcón, bajar su sombrero de pesca para que cubriera su rostro y luego poner sus garras detrás de la cabeza- ¿no tienes papeleo por hacer?...

\- lo haré en cuanto salga el sol, que por cierto... ¿porque no lo ha subido?, ya es hora.

\- porque aún no ha picado- respondió señalando la caña con él sea el desempleado.

-... mejor iré a despertar a Shining, luego ver cómo se encuentra Flurry Heart y después comenzar con mis actividades...- dijo Cadence dando media vuelta y comenzando a salir del balcón y posteriormente de la habitación.

\- ¡vete por la sombrita!... (portazo)... pero qué carácter- se reclinó un poco más en la silla estirando sus extremidades hasta que tronaran y luego dar un enorme bostezo, volteó a ver la caña de pescar y notó que el sedal estaba templado y el carrete daba vueltas- jejeje... los peces grandes siempre pican temprano.

.

.

En Ponyville todo transcurría con total normalidad, aún no salía el sol aunque la luna no se encontraba en el cielo pero ningún pony en tierra lo había notado, algunos ya se encontraban despiertos realizando sus actividades cotidianas; otros galopaban hacia el trabajo mientras que otros organizaban su puesto en el mercado muy entusiasmados y esperanzados en tener un excelente día. Pero todo aquel pony que estaba despierto detuvo su actividad y giró su vista al cielo al presenciar un extraño fenómeno ya que todo el cielo se aclaró por la luz del sol y luego se oscurecía al este ocultarse en el horizonte, para luego volver a salir y estremecerse en el aire y volver a ocultarse.

\- ¿pero que está pasando?...- se pregunto Carrot top deteniendo las actividades en su puesto en el mercado y observando el extraño fenómeno, bajó su vista y vio a una yegua terrestre de pelaje color crema y melena roja y rosa acercarse a supuesto sin dejar de observar el extraño fenómeno- Rose, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando?...

\- ni idea, es la primera vez en mi vida que veo algo como esto- respondió sin despegar la vista del cielo. Nuevamente se oscureció dejando en el firmamento nocturno con unas pocas estrellas.

\- crees que ya...- Carrot top detuvo sus palabras y tanto ella como todos los que estaban cerca presenciaron otro extraño fenómeno, tanto que se sobre exaltaron al ver salir el sol por el este trayendo consigo la luz y de forma rápida se ocultó por el oeste dejando nuevamente aquella oscuridad- ehhhh Rose... ¿eso cuenta como un día?...

\- yo creo que... ¿sí?...- ambas yeguas bajaron la mirada viéndose mutuamente con una expresión de duda- ¿crees que la princesa Celestia esté bien?...

\- claro que está bien... bien ebria...- resonó una voz masculina algo tosca, ambas yeguas voltearon a ver y vieron a un pegaso de pelaje color tabaco y crin rubia sin afeitarse galopando hacia su puesto en el mercado (el mismo que atendió a Fluttershy con la cereza en el episodio "de cascos firmes").

\- ¡¿cómo puedes pensar eso de la princesa?!...- exclamó Rose molesta ante este comentario, pero nuevamente el sol volvió a realizar el mismo movimiento haciendo pasar "otro día".

\- ¡ja!... hasta que algún pony me compruebe lo contrario seguiré firme a mi teoría- masculló el Pegaso volviendo a sus actividades dejando a ambas yeguas terrestres con una duda sembrada.

El sol se levantó como era debido y todos los ponis estaban atentos esperando a que esté astro volviera a realizar esos extraños movimientos, pero al transcurrir diez minutos y no pasar absolutamente nada volvieron a sus actividades en el mercado así como aquellos que iban a trabajar retomando la felicidad que caracterizaba a los habitantes de este pequeño pueblo. Aunque la única que no estaba feliz era una alicornio de pelaje color lavanda y melena azulada que se encontraba en el balcón de su castillo con el ceño fruncido y una enorme vena marcada en la cabeza que le palpitaba como si se le fuera a salir de ahí.

**_Minutos antes..._**

A pesar de que se había costado demasiado tarde, Twilight no pudo conciliar el sueño debido a la preocupación que empezó a sentir desde que supo que su maestra fue secuestrada en otro mundo, se levantó temprano sintiéndose exhausta y angustiada; quería despejar un poco su mente y centrarse en sus labores diarias, salió de su cama y se acercó a la puerta que conlleva al balcón de su habitación para luego abrir la puerta y sentir aquel aire de la mañana, sintió un poco de frío pero no le importó ya que la relajo un poco y eso era lo que quería. Cerró sus ojos y aquellas preocupaciones que necesitaban despejar se fueron disipando poco a poco mientras que el aire de la mañana hacía que se sintiera relajada, se le formó una sonrisa en sus labios al obtener la calma que necesitaba... que le duró poco ya que al abrir los ojos fue testigo de cómo el astro de su maestra se estremecía en él horizonte saliendo entre las montañas y ocultándose nuevamente como si fuera un pez que había mordido un anzuelo y luchaba por no ser sacado del agua, recorrer el cielo en varias ocasiones y finalmente subir hasta el punto más alto con total normalidad.

**_Volviendo a la actualidad..._**

-... es más que obvio que nadie lo está supervisando- Twilight habló entre dientes sintiendo como la calma que necesitaba se iba por el caño. Iba a exclamar de nuevo su inconformidad pero alguien llamó a su puerta- ¡un minuto por favor!...- gritó desde el balcón y el golpeteo se detuvo, pero volvieron a golpear la puerta cinco segundos después de forma desesperada- ¡ya escuché, no es necesario derribarla!...

Después de esa exclamación el golpeteo cesó y Twilight comenzó a realizar el ejercicio que Cadence le había enseñado para tranquilizarse en momentos de tensión, lo estaba logrando pero no duró mucho ya que diez segundos después el golpeteo volvió y más fuerte y desesperado

\- desde que me convertí en princesa jamás me he creído más que los otros ponis ni mucho menos he usado mi estatus para fines personales... pero...- murmuró cerrando los ojos mientras que los golpes en su puerta no cesaba- pero... pero... ¡pero pondré a este desconsiderado una buena temporada en el calabozo si sigue golpeando de esta manera!... no no no no Twilight, tú no eres así... mejor vamos a calmarnos y a ver quién es... - el golpeteo se hizo más fuerte y desesperado- quién es el que ¡quiere derribar mi puerta, ya voy! - exclamó ya demasiado molesta acercándose hacia la puerta dando pisadas fuertes haciendo que sus cascos resonarán en el suelo de cristal de la habitación, invocó su magia sobre la perilla de la puerta muy decidida a abrirla; pero se detuvo y deshizo el hechizo mientras que su ceño fruncido se suavizaba.

\- pero que estoy haciendo... se supone que soy la princesa de la amistad, no puedo atender algún pony, grifo o cualquier otra criatura con esta actitud...- lo dijo en voz baja para luego cerrar sus ojos y realizar de nuevo el ejercicio que Cadence le había enseñado. Lo práctico más veces de lo normal ya que aún se sentía molesta por quién estaba a punto de derribar su puerta y también por ver cómo el espíritu del caos realizar su labor de elevar el sol. Después de calmarse nuevamente concentro su magia sobre la perilla de la puerta para luego abrirla y como si fuera un relámpago, una silueta de color púrpura ingresó a su habitación pasando junta de ella para luego ocultarse debajo de su cama y sólo dejar por fuera una parte de su cola de color púrpura con escamas verdes- ¿pero que?... ¿Spike, que sucede?...

\- ¡cierra la puerta, hay un monstruo en el castillo!- respondió Spike metiéndose un poco más debajo de la cama quedando completamente oculto.

\- ¿un monstruo?... Spike no hay ningún monstruo, posiblemente viste a uno de los soldados dando su ronda...

\- sé lo que vi Twilight y eso no era un soldado- respondió a un metido debajo de la cama.

\- ¿te puedes explicar mejor?...- como respuesta el pequeño dragón asomó una garra señalando la puerta, la alicornio giró su cabeza notando que está aún está abierta y uso su magia para cerrarla- ¿mejor?...

\- gracias Twilight- dijo saliendo debajo de la cama y sacudiendo un poco de polvo de sus escamas.

\- bueno Spike, ¿cómo era ese "monstruo"...- lo dijo haciendo énfasis con sus cascos.

\- no te burles, eso está dando vueltas por el castillo y puede ser peligroso...

\- ... aja...

\- ¡es en serio!...

\- ok está bien... ahora dime cómo luce...

\- bueno, es más alto que yo y...

\- cualquiera es más alto que tú Spike- habló con vos monótona general un silencio incómodo y a un dragón con el ceño fruncido. Spike entrecerró los ojos y notó que el rostro de la alicornio se veía cansado debido a su falta de sueño- qué...

\- ¿no dormiste bien verdad?- la alicornio desvío la mirada para luego cerrar sus ojos y abrirlos un poco mientras negaba la con la cabeza- además, ¿que pasó anoche?...- la expresión de Twilight fue cambiando a un semblante mucho más triste cosa que el dragón notó de forma rápida- ¿qué ocurre Twilight, Flurry Heart está bien?...

\- ella está bien, está sana y salva con Shining y Cadence- respondió sin cambiar su estado de ánimo.

\- ¿ósea que capturaron a su secuestrador?...- la alicornio negó con su cabeza- ósea que se escapó, era de esperarse traía muchas trucos bajo esa capa...

\- Spike, el pony que se llevó a Flurry Heart no se escapó ni mucho menos es un secuestrador... es un soldado que la princesa Luna había enviado para reunirnos y la audiencia que estaba pidiendo era una reunión con ella.

\- a ver a ver a ver... si es un soldado de la princesa Luna, ¿porque llegó con tantos rodeos?... ¿no era más fácil decir que ella las necesitaba? ¿o porque no te envío una carta en lugar de uno de sus soldados?...- preguntó y la alicornio volteó a verlo sin cambiar su expresión.

\- porque lo que necesitaba decirnos fue algo muy importante y delicado. Solamente las chicas, Cadence, Shining, un capitán de la guardia nocturna y los shadowbolts...

\- espera... ¿que tienen que ver los shadowbolts en esto?, digo, ¿que no son mercenarios y prófugos?...

\- eso creíamos, pero resulta que ellos son el grupo de élite de la princesa Luna así como lo son los wonderbolts para Celestia...

\- está... bien. ¿pero qué fue lo que hablaron con la princesa Luna?...-pregunto el dragón y tras esa pregunta los ojos de la alicornio color lavanda se inundaron en lágrimas que se desbordaron sin control por sus mejillas- ¿Twilight?...- la yegua se desplomó y comenzó a gimotear por lo bajo- Twilight ¿que ocurre?... ya me estás preocupando- musitó mientras se acercaba a ella para luego darle un abrazo que la alicornio aceptó y comenzó a desahogarse mientras que el pequeño dragón aún confundido le acariciaba la melena- ya Twilight ya... no llores por favor, tiene que ser algo muy malo como para que te pongas así... ¿qué fue lo que la princesa le dijo?...

\- lo siento Spike *sniff*... pero no puedo decirlo... no por ahora...- dijo la princesa entre sollozos, el pequeño dragón decidió dejar el tema a un lado por el momento y se centro en consolar a la pony que era como su madre. Pasaron unos minutos y Twilight ya había dejado de llorar, rompió el abrazo y le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa a su asistente número uno.

\- ¿te sientes mejor?...

\- sí... gracias Spike, y discúlpame por no decirte de lo que platicamos.

\- no tienes de qué disculparte, cuando creas que es el momento me cuentas... aunque no creas que estaré tranquilo sabiendo que sabes algo que te pone triste.

\- gracias por entenderme. Ahora...- Twilight limpio de sus ojos las pocas lágrimas que tenía con su casco- ¿cómo luce ese monstruo?...

\- ya te lo dije, es alto... muy alto.

\- ok, es alto... ¿alguna otra característica?, pelaje, garras... cuernos...- preguntó Twilight y el pequeño dragón puso su garra en su mentón haciendo memoria de lo que había visto.

\- ... bueno...

**_Flashback..._**

**_P.O.V SPIKE._**

Me levanté temprano porque tenía mucha hambre ya que anoche no comí nada por lo preocupado que estaba, además no recordaba como desperté en mi cama sabiendo que me quedé dormido en la sala de tronos esperándolas.

\- (bostezo)... qué hambre tengo... debí comer algo antes de quedarme dormido...- miré por la ventana y noté que aún era de noche, trate de dormir un poco más pero el rugir de mi estómago me lo impedía- ¡ya de acuerdo de acuerdo tú ganas!... iré a la cocina a ver qué encuentro y si no encuentra nada te aguantas... le dije a mi estómago.

Me bajé de mi cama y salí de la habitación hacia el corredor topándome con algunos soldados que daban su ronda, ya estaba por llegar a la cocina cuando escuché un ruido que provenía de una de las habitaciones- ¿eh?...que será eso...- no volví a escuchar nada- creo que el hambre me está haciendo escuchar cosas...- pero el ruido volvió y pude escucharlo más claro- eso parece... ¿un tarareó?...

\- ¿un tarareó?... ¿estás seguro?...- musitó Twilight interrumpiendo al dragón y este asintió con su cabeza.

Sentí más curiosidad y comencé a acercarme a la habitación donde se escuchaba más fuerte y me quedé de pie frente a la puerta de dónde provenía ese sonido. En un principio creí que era uno de los soldados que había ingresado sin autorización, pero al escuchar mejor el tarareó su voz era suave... así que eso me llamó mucho más la atención. Abrí la puerta un poco y note la luz del baño encendida, iba a entrar para ver quién era ese individuo pero la luz se apagó, así que deje la puerta ajustada para ver de quién se trataba- santo guacamole... ¿quién puede ser?... si es uno de los soldados estará en serios problemas- murmuré algo nervioso pero a la vez enojado ya que quién estuviera ahí adentro no tenía permiso y me pareció muy descarado de haber ingresado sin autorización. Luego la luz de la habitación se encendió y quién estaba tarareando salió del baño muy tranquilo y lo que vi me dejó impactado...

\- ¿que viste?...- preguntó Twilight muy intrigada.

Esa criatura jamás la he visto en Equestria... no tenía pelaje, era lampiño excepto en la cabeza que ahí sí tenía bastante. Estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras y con sus garras sacudía un poco su melena, además le sobresalía un cuerno... o eso creo...

\- ¿un cuerno?...- preguntó Twilight incredula- bueno, si tenía garras es probable que también posea un cuerno... y otra cosa, si tenía mucho pelo en su cabeza tal vez su pelaje era corto ¿no lo crees?...

\- no... no tenía pelaje corto, era lampiño y su piel era de color caramelo...vi su trasero además de su larga cola.

\- ¿su trasero?...-dijo la alicornio.

\- así es, su trasero... bello y esculpido trasero, de glúteos redondos con esas largas y sexis piernas como las de Rarity. Además pude ver sus senos firmes cuando se dio la vuelta y su...

\- ¡espera un segundo!... exclamó Twilight.

**_Flashback interrumpido..._**

\- ¿cómo es eso de bello trasero y firmes senos?- recrimino la princesa de la amistad al escuchar la descripción que el dragón decía, además se molestó al escuchar el tono de voz que estaba usando al describirlo.

\- pues eso fue lo que vi Twilight...

\- a ver Spike, empezaste diciendo que el moustro no tenía pelo en su cuerpo y mucho en su cabeza... además viste un cuerno y que era mucho más alto que tú. Ya tenía una idea de que tu monstruo posiblemente era un minotauro... pero ahora con esa descripción me haces imaginar a un humano... y de hecho hembra- decía mientras colocaba una pata en su mentón y miraba hacia el techo de su habitación para luego abrir sus ojos y mirar ya al dragón con los ojos entrecerrados de forma recriminatoria- Spike...

\- eh...¿sí?...

\- ¿cómo es que sabes el nombre de las partes del cuerpo de una hembra humana?...- pregunto Twilight apuñalando al dragón con la mirada haciendo que éste se pusiera muy nervioso- además nombraste a Rarity... ¿acaso la estás acosando?...- fulminó aún más al pequeño dragón haciendo que éste se pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba.

\- ¿queee?... ¡NOOOO! ... ¡¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí Twilight?!, respeto mucho a Rarity y no sería de un caballero observar sus partes mientras galopa- dijo muy desesperado haciendo énfasis en la palabra caballero ya que él aún amaba a la unicornio blanca y eso no era ningún secreto para ningún pony y mucho menos para la alicornio.

\- en eso tienes razón, se que respetas y quieres mucho a Rarity- respondió Twilight de forma suave y dejando de apuñalarlo con la mirada- ahora explícame cómo es que conoces sus partes... las partes de una hembra humana- pregunto nuevamente con un semblante más tranquilo.

\- bueno... ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos en el mundo detrás del espejo por segunda vez?...

\- sí, claro que lo recuerdo... ¿que hay con eso?.

\- ¿la fiesta de pijama que organizó Pinkie pie?..

\- aja...

\- bueeeeno, esa noche cuando todos se fueron a dormir escuché unos ruidos algo extraños. me levanté a ver qué era y vi a Rainbow Dash viendo algo en ese extraño artefacto qué sirve para hablar con otros así no estén cerca, que muestra imágenes y toma fotografías...

\- esa cosa creo que se llama teléfono celula o algo así... ¿que hay con eso?

\- me acerqué sin hacer ruido para ver lo que ella veía, y era una imagen en movimiento algo extraña, eran dos hembras humanas sin su ropa... y una tocaba las partes del cuerpo de la otra y decía palabras como oh yea o fuck... realmente no entendí nada de lo que decían. Además una de ellas introducía una especie de fruta alargada en su hocico y lo chupaba como si fuera un caramelo. Rainbow decir trasero esto, glúteos aquello, senos grandes y blablabla a medida que los tocaba en ese artefacto- la alicornio había quedado sin palabras, ella ya tenía idea de que era lo que Rainbow humana estaba viendo pero prefiero callar- ¿qué es lo que hacían Twilight?...

\- no tengo ni idea Spike Jejeje...- se rio de forma nerviosa para evitar el tema. Pero algo hizo click en su cabeza- Spike, ¿porque comparaste las partes del monstruo que viste con las partes de la Rarity de esa dimensión?...

\- yo...bu... bu...bu... bueno...

\- ¿hmmm?...- de nuevo Twilight apuñaló al dragón con la mirada haciendo que este quedara en silencio- ¿viste a Rarity sin su ropa verdad?- preguntó viendo al dragón de forma seria pero este desvío la mirada- ¿sí o no?...

\- técnicamente...- murmuró a juntando sus garras índices.

\- ¿técnicamente?.. ¡Spike!

\- ¡no fue mi intención Twilight!.

\- esa especie maneja algo llamado pudor, solamente ellos o su pareja especial pueden ver sus cuerpos sin ropa... fisgonear de esa manera es de pervertidos, ¡dragón malo!...- reprochó Twilight de forma severa.

\- no soy un pervertido Twilight lo juro...

\- ¿entonces porque la viste sin su ropa?, explícate.

\- pasó el día siguiente de la pijamada y...

\- que coincidencia que te pasará todo eso en una sola noche Spike...

\- ¿me dejas explicar?..- la alicornio hizo un ademán de que prosiguiera- gracias... al día siguiente todos ustedes bajaron a desayunar excepto Rarity que se estaba duchando en el baño de Pinky, ella grito varias veces que necesitaba una toalla pero en ninguna de ustedes subió... le dije que era el único que estaba allí así que me pidió ese favor a mi. Dudé en un principio pero insistió tanto que termine accediendo.

\- y así terminaste viendo su cuerpo...

\- así es, ella abrió la puerta por completo y pude ver su cuerpo de marcadas curvas...- comenzó de nuevo hablar como un idiota mientras que una sonrisa pendeja se le dibujaba y sus labios- piernas sexis, cintura delgada... un cuerpo angelical como el de mí amada Rarity... después de que le pase la toalla se dio la vuelta para ingresar de nuevo a la ducha y ahí puede ver toda su parte trasera... y mucho más cuando la toalla se le cayó y sólo se inclinó para tomarla mostrándome su delicada y tierna va...

\- ¡está bien está bien está bien te creo, te creo!...- exclamó muy rápido y cubriendo sus orejas con sus cascos- mejor vamos a buscar al monstruo. No falta que empiece a comerse a los soldados...- masculló Twilight apartándose del dragón y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con una pony con una alforja de pelaje color crema y melena púrpura en degradación a rosa que le daba la espalda, pero tenia una de sus patas bajo su hocico tocando su labio mientras giraba su cabeza en ambas direcciones con una expresión de duda- ¿Zuly?...

\- ¿eh?...- la unicornio volteó a ver detrás de ella cuando escuchó su nombre y vio a la alicornio lavanda- princesa Twilight...- se dio la vuelta por completo y efectuó una reverencia- Buenos días su al...

\- ¡es el monstruo!- exclamó Spike señalándola.

\- ¿monstruo?... ¡¿dónde?!- exclamó Zuly mientras se levantaba y miraba detrás de ella, pero en eso fue embestida por el pequeño dragón derribando la al suelo y él quedando encima de ella.

\- ¡Spike!- gritó la alicornio.

\- ¡huye Twilight, yo lo detendré!.

\- ¡¿pero que es lo que haces spike?!, ¡déjala en paz!.

\- ¿me podrían explicar qué sucede?- pregunto Zuly muy confundida recuperando el aliento y mirando al dragón que la vea con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡no digas nada monstruo, mejor responde como entraste al Castillo!...

\- ¿eh?- musitó Zuly confundida.

\- ¡no te hagas monstruo, responde!- la unicornio miraba ahora con una expresión de confusión absoluta al pequeño dragón mientras que este continuaba con la misma postura, de pronto el cuerpo de Spike fue cubierto por un aura color magenta y retirado de encima de la unicornio hasta ser levitado lejos de ella mientras que en el aire le daban la vuelta para que viera a una alicornio con el ceño fruncido- por qué me reti...

\- ¡qué crees que estás haciendo!...

\- pues deteniendo al monstruo... y qué haces aquí, no estás en condiciones de luchar.

\- ahora sí que no entiendo nada...- masculló la unicornio poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta con la misma expresión de duda- princesa Twilight, ¿sería tan amable de explicarme lo que pasa?... porque la verdad no entiendo...

\- pasa... que aquí mi estimado asistente dragón te está confundiendo con un monstruo- explicó Twilight aún molesta.

\- ¿un monstruo?... ¿y eso porque?...- musitó Zuly, ahora si estabas más que confundida.

\- ¡no mientas, te vi caminar en tus patas traseras muy erguida!... ¡además también te vi cuando te transformaste en pony!...

\- ¡¿que?!...- exclamó la unicornio mientras que su rostro se tornaba rojo como un tomate- ¿entraste... a mi habitación?.

\- ... ¿tu habitación?...- preguntó Spike confundido.

\- ósea... que... ¿me estabas... espiando... mientras me bañaba?...

\- ¿que?... no, no lo hice- respondió Spike y la unicornio soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras cerraba sus ojos y recuperaba su color- te vi cuando saliste del baño con la toalla sobre tus hombros...

\- ¡¿que!?...exclamó de nuevo la unicornio.

\- pues sí… vi tus pechos y tu trasero- la unicornio de nuevo abrió los ojos de golpe mientras que su rostro se colocaba más rojos llegando al punto de brillar de vergüenza.

\- ... o... o... o... sea que... me viste... ¿me viste desnuda?- balbuceó Zuly.

\- emm... si... ahora respon...

\- ¡eres un eres un pervertido!...- Zuly exclamó lo más fuerte que pude mientras que su rostro emanaba aquella luz roja brillante- ¡¿con qué derecho entras a las habitaciones sin tocar primero?!.

\- ¿que?... pero...- Spike volteó a ver a la alicornio y esta tenía el ceño fruncido- no me veas así, mejor explícame qué pasa porque no entiendo nada...- Twilight iba a responder del porque la presencia de la unicornio, pero escucharon un leve gimoteo. Voltearon a ver qué era eso y vieron que Zuly está mirando hacia abajo pero sus hombros se movían un poco- ehhhh... ¿esta llorando?...

\- Zuly, ¿estás bien?...- preguntó Twilight con un tono suave.

\- si... no es... nada princesa *sniff*... estoy bien...

\- llorar no es estar bien Zuly, y deja de llamarme por mi título teniente...

\- ¿teniente?...Twilight, ¿ella es una teniente?- preguntó muy impresionado el pequeño dragón volteando a ver al alicornio y Twilight le asintió -... (3, 2, 1...click) ¡ahhhhhhhhh!... ¡lo siento mucho teniente, yo no sabía, no era mi intención!... ¡yo no quería!... ¡esto!... lo que yo... yo no... ¡paso que!... (suspiro)... mil disculpas teniente, no era mi intención interrumpir en su habitación... y mucho menos embestirla... o confundirla con un monstruo, ni mucho menos...

\- no te preocupes, no pasa nada, fue sólo una confusión... un malentendido- respondió Zuly en un tono bajo que aún denotaba tristeza.

\- Spike por favor ve a preparar el desayuno...- musitó la alicornio.

\- si, enseguida Twilight, y teniente... le pido disculpas nuevamente por lo ocurrido, en serio no fue mi intención...- la unicornio asistió levemente sin verlo. Spike fue dejado en el suelo y comenzó a alejarse de las dos yeguas rumbo a la cocina a paso moderado.

\- ¡Spike!...- el dragón se detuvo y giró su cabeza viendo a la alicornio acercarse a él- Spike, ningún pony en el palacio sabe realmente quien es ella a excepción de Starlight y Trixie. Haré su presentación con la guardia más tarde... así que por favor no la llames por su rango ya que estará de encubierto.

\- ¿entonces cómo debo decirle?...

\- su nombre es Zuly Blueberry, ella es una de las comandantes de la guardia de la princesa Luna, pero recuerda... está en encubierto.

\- está bien Twilight, iré a preparar el desayuno y a ella le prepararé algo especial como una muestra de mi disculpas- dijo el dragón mostrando su pulgar arriba para luego seguir corriendo a la cocina. Cuando el dragón se retiró la alicornio se dio la vuelta viendo a la unicornio de pelaje crema que ya tenía su cabeza levantada pero aún conservaba esa expresión de tristeza, Twilight se acercó hacia ella y con su casco tomó su barbilla para que la viera a los ojos y Zuly al ver los ojos color púrpura de la alicornio miró para otra parte.

\- yo... les debo una disculpa su alteza, a usted por el escándalo provocado y a su asistente por llamarlo pervertido- dijo sin tener el valor de ver a la alicornio a los ojos.

\- teniente Blueberry, mírame a los ojos cuando me hable por favor- dijo la alicornio con un tono que no denotaba molestia sino más bien compresión, la unicornio giró su vista encontrando a una princesa con una cálida expresión en su rostro- vamos a mi habitación, debemos aclarar unas cosas- volvió a hablar usando el mismo tono de voz soltando la barbilla de la unicornio para luego ambas ingresar a la alcoba de la princesa, luego Twilight cerró la puerta de su alcoba para tener un poco más de privacidad- ahora Zuly respon...- hablaba mientras se daba la vuelta y luego quedado callada al ver a la unicornio efectuando una reverencia- ehhhh. .. Zuly... ¿Qué haces?, levántate por favor.

\- princesa le pido que por favor me perdone por causar estragos en su castillo...

\- Zuly no hay nada que perdonar, sólo fue un malentendido... es Spike quien tiene que disculparse contigo por confundirte con un mostró. Levántate y no lo tomes como una orden- dijo la princesa en un tono alegre para que se invita tuviera más confianza- además ayer acordamos qué tú no me llamarías por mi título ni mucho menos yo te llamaría por tú rango.

\- lo sé... pero es que...

\- ¿quieres una orden real?... bueno te daré una orden, te ordeno que te levantes y no me llames por mi título Zuly Blueberry- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro ofreciendo su casco para que la unicornio lo aceptará y se levantará, Zuly fue mostrando una sonrisa y aceptó el casco que la alicornio le había ofrecido para luego ponerse de pie y brincar sobre Twilight regalándole un abrazo que tomó por sorpresa a la alicornio y ella aceptó mientras que su sonrisa se hacía más grande y cerrará sus ojos- "ahora entiendo... eres muy sensible, al parecer te pareces un poco a Fluttershy"- pensó a una recibiendo aquel abrazo.

\- prin... digo Twilight, perdóname por atacarte ayer en la noche, y por inmovilizar a tus amigas... y por atacar a...

\- no te preocupes Zuly, cálmate... sólo seguías órdenes- respondió con voz suave la alicornio para luego romper el abrazo y después dirigirse a su cama y echarse en ella. Con su casco golpeó varias veces el colchón invitando a la unicornio a subirse, pero Zuly sólo se acercó a ésta sentándose en el suelo- la misión que tú y el capitán Nightwolf tenían era reunirnos con la princesa Luna a como diera lugar... aunque las cosas se salieron de control y nosotros atacamos primero Jejeje...- respondió rascando su nuca y mostrando una risita nerviosa- "aunque admito que estaba molesta por esa descarga eléctrica que me diste y quería patear tu trasero con mis propios cascos como venganza... ¡por Celestia eso sí dolió!"...- pensaba a medida de que reía.

\- jeje... ¿y qué es lo que me querías preguntar?...

\- bueno... Spike y tú dijeron dos cosas que llamaron mi atención, la primera... Spike dijo que vio a una criatura parada sobre sus patas traseras y por las características que medio me describió a una humana y dos... tú te enojaste con él cuando te vio "desnuda", ¿o me equivoco?...

\- bueno... si era yo, me levanté con mucho calor. Así que utilicé el brazalete que usamos en la tierra para transformarme en humana, tomé una ducha fría y luego... bueno... paso el mal entendido... y no me enojé- la licornio levanto una ceja- bueno... si me enojé un poco. Pero fue porque me dio mucha vergüenza qué un macho me viera desnuda, llevo mucho tiempo sin ser una pony y además se acoge muchas cosas de los humanos, como la vergüenza de que otro humano te vea desnudo y cosas como esa, además... ni el capitán me ve cuando estamos desnudos en las duchas.

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!... ¡¿ósea que ustedes dos son pareja y se duchan juntos?!- dicha pregunta de Twilight hizo que el rostro de la unicornio pasara de crema a rojo en menos de 2 segundos quedando tan brillante como la nariz de Rodolfo.

\- ¡NOOOO!... ¡El no se ducha... digo... él si se ducha... pero no conmigo... en el mismo baño... El primero o yo primero o el... pero no juntos...- respondía tan correctamente como su cerebro le permitía en ese momento.

\- está bien está bien cálmate. .. ya te entendí jeje...

\- pero no juntos... son baños mixtos y lo compartimos con los otros soldados. hombres y mujeres que luchan en esa guerra, pero cuando las hembras del escuadrón nos vamos a duchar él siempre levanta una especie de cortina para que tengamos privacidad y... y... y... n...n... n... no somos pareja...

\- jeje ya me lo habías dicho...- la alicornio bajó su vista revisando las patas de Zuly buscando el brazalete que Nightwolf usó para convertirse en pony pero ella no lo traía puesto- ¿pero entonces eres una humana?...

-no... no lo soy, soy una pony oriunda de Appleloosa... y no me baño con él...

\- eso ya me lo dejaste claro Zuly… hmmmm... entiendo. Pero si no son pareja, ¿porque te pones nerviosa?...

\- b... b... b... bueno... esto... yo... yo no estoy ansiosa ¡quiero decir nerviosa!... al capitán lo quiero ¡no es amor ni nada de eso!... es sólo...

\- lo estimas y lo respetas...

\- si eso.. jejeje.- fue una respuesta mecánica seguido de una sonrisa nerviosa pero aún conservando su sonrojo- además si yo lo amara sería un amor prohibido...

\- ¿lo dices por sus rangos?...

\- no... lo digo porque él es un humano y yo... yo sólo soy una pony... somos dos especies diferentes e incompatibles- ..lo dijo desviando la mirada y poniendo un semblante triste.

\- ahhhh... bueno... no sé cómo funcione las cosas en ese mundo pero...- abrió sus alas y voló a una de las estanterías con libros que tenía ubicada en el extremo de su alcoba y tomó un ejemplar- aquí hay registros de parejas de diferentes especies: ponis con grifos, minotauros con ponis, cebras con ponis, dragones y ponis... incluso hay de minotauros con serpientes marinas...- cerró el libro y le dio la espalda a la unicornio para guardar su ejemplar- si existe amor y es correspondido ni la misma princesa del amor puede rechazar eso...

\- así yo le demuestre mi amor él no me corresponderá...- murmuró desviando la mirada.

\- ¿perdón dijiste algo?...- preguntó volteando a ver a la unicornio pero está ya tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- no, no dije nada... aunque me pregunto cómo estará. Su nivel tecnológico es muy bajo... aunque ese se recupera rápidamente- musitó con una expresión de preocupación colocando su casco bajo su labio inferior.

\- no te preocupes por él, está en buenos cascos. Los Apple son muy hospitalarios y tratándose del discípulo de la princesa Luna serán aún más... mejor no pienses en eso y vamos a desayunar. Luna les otorgó dos semanas de descanso y por lo que nos contaron en el castillo lo tienes más que merecido... así que disfrútalos.

\- me gustaría que los demás miembros del escuadrón también tuvieran este privilegio...- respondió con un tono triste cosa que la alicornio notó de inmediato. Twilight decidió no preguntar más ya que por esa respuesta y sumado al tono qué uso no supo si se refería a sus compañeros caídos o a las unidades que aún quedaban en la tierra.

\- Zuly... ya falta poco para qué Spike terminé de preparar el desayuno, por favor acompáñame... debo presentarte con el capitán de la guardia del castillo para que te conozca y no tengas problemas al ingresar si decides salir al pueblo...- la unicornio asintió levemente y ambas yeguas salieron de la habitación rumbo a las barracas.

.

.

En otro punto del pueblo más específicamente en una granja de manzanas, la familia de ponis de tierra se encontraba teniendo un tranquilo desayuno. Aunque el semental de la familia mostrara esa expresión de calma y tranquilidad en su interior se desataba toda una batalla: Por una parte quería saber si el pony que se encontraba durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes se había pasado con su hermana y así tener motivos para romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo... pero por otro lado quería romperle todos los huesos de su cuerpo y después preguntarle si se había pasado con su hermana ya que el olor a manzanas que él emanaba era muy fuerte.

\- ¿y como resultó todo hermana?...- preguntó muy inocente Apple Bloom con su hocico lleno al notar todo el silencio que había en el comedor.

\- bueno... las cosas salieron bien supongo... lo mismo de siempre, unos golpes por aquí, otros por allá... nada de otro mundo... es en serio...- lo dijo de forma rápida y algo nerviosa.

\- a excepción del unicornio que duerme arriba y huele mucho a ti...- Big Mac tuvo un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo- porque eso sí es de otro mundo...

\- él es solo un unicorno...- respondió Applejack de forma rápida.

\- eso lo vimos... a lo que me refiero es que él tiene como maestra a una de las princesas como lo era Twilight , digo... ¿un alumno de la princesa Luna?... eso sí es nuevo.

\- en eso tienes razón hermanita, jamás creímos que la princesa tuviera un alumno ya que se la pasa muy ocupada en las noches y descansando en el día...

\- ¿crees que él sea igual que la princesa?... ¿activo en las noches y descansa en el día?... preguntó Apple Bloom para luego dar otra mordida a su desayuno.

\- es un unicornio no un bat pony...

\- la princesa Luna no es una bat pony y está despierta de noche...

\- pero ella tiene sus responsabilidades como elevar la luna, vigilar el mundo de los sueños y cosas como esa.

\- ¿y cuando crees que él va a despertar?...

\- no lo sé, la princesa me encargo de que el descansará bien ya que se a sobre esforzado mucho... que duerma bien y que despierte cuando se sienta mejor.

\- y sí que lo está haciendo bien, parece una roca. Esta mañana entre a la habitación y ni cuenta se dio- dijo como si nada para luego dar otra mordida a su desayuno.

\- ¡Apple Bloom!...- exclamó Applejack.

\- ¿que hacías hay metida jovencita?...- preguntó muy serio el semental rojo.

\- sólo buscaba mi moño...- señaló su cabeza mostrando la ausencia de este- no lo pude encontrar en mi habitación así que lo busqué en el cuarto de huéspedes y no lo encontré, salí de ahí al no encontrar nada y ni notó mi presencia, está muy noqueado... pero aún se sentía ese olor a manzanas él- el enorme semental se levantó de la mesa sin expresión alguna y esto lo noto las tres yeguas de forma inmediata- ¿a dónde vas hermano?...

\- iré dónde está ese unicornio ¡a matar a ese unicornio!...- exclamó Big Mac dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero la pony campirana también se levantó de la mesa y galopó rápidamente pasando cerca del semental y deteniéndose en la puerta de la cocina donde se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y extendió las delanteras hacia los costados bloqueando el acceso.

\- ¡tú no vas a ningún lado y tampoco matarás a ningún pony!- exclamó Applejack.

\- ¡¿porque lo defiendes tanto?!, ¡apenas lo conociste ayer!... ¡¿o ya se veían desde antes?!- preguntó de forma acusatorio el semental rojo.

\- ¡lo defiendo porque por momento él es mi responsabilidad y es una orden real lo que estoy cumpliendo!... ¡y no lo conozco desde antes, además eso a ti no te importa!.

\- ¡por supuesto que me importa, eres mi hermana menor, velo por tu seguridad!.

\- ¡pero ya no soy una potrilla, soy una yegua adulta que se sabe defender y puede tomar sus propias decisiones!...- el enorme semental quedo con el hocico abierto, iba a modular palabra pero no le salía ninguna. Applejack al ver la reacción que tuvo su hermano soltó un enorme suspiro y dejó de bloquear la puerta para verlo con una expresión más tranquila- escucha, tienes que dejar de ser tan sobreprotector y aceptar que ya no soy aquella pequeña que le temía a los relámpagos... he crecido Big Mac... he crecido... he madurado. Y en unos cuantos años Apple Bloom estará igual que yo... una yegua hecha y derecha.

Big Mac volteó a ver a Apple Bloom y está seguía tomando su desayuno muy atenta a lo que estaba pasando. Poco a poco la expresión del enorme semental rojo fue cambiando por una triste, se sentó y desvío la mirada analizando las palabras que su hermana había dicho y encontró que lo único que ella decía era la verdad... cruda, directa y honesta. Soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos sintiéndose derrotado.

\- perdón por ser tan dura hermano, pero... sabes que sólo digo la verdad...

\- lo sé...- respondió Big Mac por lo bajo, pasaron unos minutos y el enorme semental abrió los ojos y se levantó de dónde estaba dirigiendo otra vez al comedor regresando a su lugar, giró su vista hacia su pequeña hermana mientras que las palabras de la pony granjera hacían eco en su mente cosa que lo puso a pensar aún más- "vas a ser una yegua muy hermosa Apple Bloom, tendrás muchos pretendientes... y eso no podré evitarlo. aunque me cueste admitirlo... Applejack tiene razón"- pensaba observando a la pequeña luego cerró sus ojos y un vago recuerdo le llegó la mente.

Fue cuando era más joven y Applejack sólo era una potrilla, él galopaba con un canasto lleno de manzanas hacia el mercado cuando de repente escuchó un grito muy agudo salir de un callejón que estaba cerca, dejó el canasto a un lado y se adentro en este callejón para encontrar a su pequeña hermana llorando. Le preguntó qué era lo que había pasado y ella respondió que un potrillo la había golpeado y robado algunas de sus manzanas. Desde ese día se había prometido que ningún semental volvería a tocar a su hermana, y cuando encontró aquel pony que la había agredido; el pobre potro supo lo que era meterse con un Apple.

\- "después de ese día lo único que hacía era protegerla, me hice a la estúpida idea de que todo semental qué tratará con ella le iría a lastimar... qué equivocado eh estado"...- pensaba el semental, abrió sus ojos al sentir que tocaron su hombro y giró su cabeza viendo a sus dos hermanas que lo veían con una expresión calidad junto con una sonrisa- ¿hermanas?...

\- entiendo que todo lo que has hecho es para protegernos, pero debes de aceptar que no todo semental con el que tratamos nos quiere lastimar- dijo Applejack con un tono suave.

\- además sabemos con quién podemos tratar y con quién no... somos Apple, y si se quieren sobrepasar sabrán lo que significa meterse con una de nosotras- musitó Apple Bloom con una sonrisa.

\- ehhhh siip...- musitó Applejack también con una sonrisa.

\- jejeje... siiip- respondió Big Mac abrazando a sus dos hermanos.

\- qué linda escena, lástima que no tenga la camara, aunque será para otra ocasión- musitó la abuela haciendo que los tres hermanos rompieran el abrazo- Apple Bloom ya es hora de ir a la escuela, Big Mac hoy estarás en el mercado...

\- ojalá no tuviera clase- masculló algo molesto la pequeña cruzándose de brazos.

\- siip...

\- entonces hoy me toca cosechar, creo que el huerto norte ya está listo- dijo la pony granjera.

\- ¡tú no harás eso jovencita!... ¡tienes a un huésped que atender!- dijo algo molesta la abuela Smith cosa que no pasó inadvertido por los hermanos que voltearon a verla con una ceja levantada y con rostros de duda- que...- masculló al sentir el peso de las miradas.

\- ¿te sientes bien abuela?- preguntó Apple Bloom.

\- claro que me siento bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?...- respondió con el mismo tono.

\- bueno... te escuchas algo molesta- dijo la pequeña Apple Bloom.

\- pamplinas yo no estoy molesta, es cosa de ustedes... mejor seguiré con esa colcha si quiero terminarla para este fin de semana- concluyó la pony anciana saliendo de la cocina dejando a los tres hermanos intrigados por su comportamiento.

\- ... si, está molesta... Big Mac, ¿sabes porqué?- preguntó Apple Bloom a su hermano mayor...

\- nop...

\- ¿y tú Applejack?...

\- no tengo ni la más mínima idea, aunque tengo una leve sospecha del por qué está así...

\- sería bueno descubrir en estos momentos porque está actuando de esa manera, ¿no lo crees?...- dijo Apple Bloom con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que se desvaneció por la respuesta que obtuvo.

\- Sí sería bueno, pero será para después, por el momento ve a la escuela y no mas excusas- dijo Applejack señalando la puerta.

\- ouww...

\- yo iré a ver cómo está nuestro invitado- musitó la pony campirana saliendo de la cocina.

\- ¿y tú Big Mac?- dijo mirando a su hermano.

\- a la escuela...

\- ¡rayos!...

.

.

En el castillo de la amistad las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas, después de que Twilight presentará a Zuly como una invitada a la guardia del castillo se dirigieron luego hacia el comedor en donde se encontraron a dos unicornios más esperando el desayuno. Después de que todas se despidieron la noche anterior, Starlight alcanzó a su buena amiga Trixie y nuevamente le pidió que la acompañara en esa noche a la cual la unicornio azulada aceptó pero algo nerviosa y a la vez feliz... ahora las cuatro yeguas se encontraban en el comedor en medio de un gran silencio. Mientras que una de ellas tenía una expresión neutra, la otra mantenía el ceño fruncido y miraba con odio a la unicornio de pelaje color crema haciendo que está desviada la mirada o la ocultara debajo de su larga melena bicolor. Twilight se encontraba en su silla y Zuly a dos sillas al lado izquierdo, ya que la silla que estaba antes le pertenecía a Starlight y la que se encontraba al lado derecho de la alicornio le pertenecía a Spike, pero esta vez era diferente... Trixie y Starlight se encontraban en el otro extremo de la mesa. Para la unicornio maga sentarse en cualquier parte era norma aunque respetaba la silla de la princesa de la amistad, pero para la unicornio lila estar allí y no cerca de la alicornio cómo era de costumbre no era normal; y ese comportamiento para Twilight sólo significaba una cosa... su ex alumna estaba molesta. El silencio era demasiado y se podía sentir la tensión en el aire generando un ambiente muy incómodo que la alicornio decidió romper.

\- ¿y qué tal durmieron chicas?, ya saben... debido a la hora que nos acostamos...

\- bien...- respondió Starlight arrastrando sus palabras.

\- yo aún tengo sueño- respondió Trixie de la misma forma pero apuñalando a la unicornio color crema con la mirada.

\- Yo descansé muy bien, gracias por preguntar princesa- respondió Zuly con un tono amable. Después de esa "extensa" charla, se generó de nuevo aquel silencio incómodo, pero la alicornio no se dio por vencida y continuó preguntando con tal de hacer el rato un poco más agradable.

\- ¿y que tal resultó el camino a casa?... ya saben... salir del Everfree a esa hora es muy peligroso… por todas esas criaturas salvajes y peligrosas que acechan a la vuelta de la esquina...

\- el camino estuvo fácil, hasta que apareció esa mantícora y atrapó a Rainbow Dash- respondió Starlight aún con el mismo tono de voz.

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE? !...¡¿Rainbow está herida?!- exclamó Twilight.

\- relájate sólo es un poco, nada serio... de hecho ella salió volando sola hacia el hospital- respondió Trixie y la alicornio soltó un suspiro ya que si Rainbow se alejó volando sin ayuda eso significa que no fue tan grave su herida. Pero la duda le quedó ya que también sabía que la pegaso era muy orgullosa.

\- y... ¿cómo escaparon de la mantícora?...- preguntó Zuly levantando un poco para ver a las dos unicornios.

\- no escapamos... tú capitán mató a esa cosa en frente de Fluttershy- dijo Trixie muy molesta y con esa respuesta la princesa de la amistad soltó un grito ahogado y la teniente levantó un poco más las mirada- no trató de razonar con esa criatura como lo haría ella, sólo atacó hasta que está cayó inerte al suelo...

\- lo que hizo no estuvo para nada bien, Fluttershy podría haber razonado con esa criatura y así evitar este trágico incidente- masculló la alicornio con un tono que denotaba molestia.

\- princesa comprendo su enojo- dijo Zuly saliendo a defender a su comandante- pero si el capitán actuó de esa manera es por que debió surgir algo primero... él no ataca sin motivos- la alicornio volteó a ver a la unicornio crema al escuchar su hipótesis. Puso su casco en su mentón y comenzó a analizar las palabras que ella decía- además la señorita Trixie dijo que la mantícora atacó primero, él hizo lo que creyó correcto.

\- hmmm... En eso tienes razón, tendré que hablar con él más tarde y aclarar este punto, digo... hizo lo que todo soldado hace... ¿no creen?...- musitó Twilight mirando a las yeguas.

\- pero Fluttershy pudo haber razonado con esa criatura y así haber evitado su muerte... es cierto que atacó primero y lastimó a Rainbow, pero si Fluttershy no la hubiera convencido habíamos tres unicornios más aparte de él... la pudimos haber ahuyentando...- dijo la unicornio lila aún con su tono monótono dejando en claro que habían otras opciones aparte de la que Nightwolf había tomado. La unicornio color crema desvío la mirada un tanto apenada por lo que Starlight había dicho.

\- yo... no cuestionó los métodos del capitán Nightwolf- murmuró Zuly ganando la atención de las tres yeguas- de donde venimos la regla básica es sobrevivir... si el tomó esa decisión fue por que no quería ver a ningún pony morir anoche... lucha y vives... corre y mueres... es un lema de ese lugar- nuevamente se formó ese incómodo silencio después de que Zuly había hablado. Starlight bajó de nuevo su cabeza y Trixie desvío su mirada aún con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Twilight de nuevo analizó las palabras dichas por la teniente y encontró que lo que Nightwolf había hecho fue algo... ¿lógico?, ya que no se estaban refiriendo a un pony... sino a un humano que venia de un lugar muy hostil- si me lo permiten...¿puedo preguntarles algo?- musitó Zuly levantando la vista y mirando a las dos unicornios.

\- adelante... aunque yo te diré algo primero- masculló la unicornio Azulada volteando a mirar muy seria.

\- em... si claro, adelan...

\- ¡me debes un sombrero!...- exclamó Trixie muy molesta...

\- Trixie ya te dije que tu sombrero lo arruinó Discord cuando nos mojó a todos- respondió Starlight sin cambiar su actitud.

\- ¡pero fue su culpa que él nos mojará, así que me debes un sombrero!... ¡¿te quedó claro niña?!...- exclamó muy molesta señalando con su pata a la unicornio color crema.

\- sí claro señorita Trixie, cuando guste le puedo comprar uno nuevo...- respondió Zuly de forma tranquila dejando a la unicornio azulada sin palabras mientras sentía como su irá se aplicaba ante esa mirada sincera que transmitía la unicornio color crema- estaré disponible por dos semanas, si gustas vamos hoy...- dijo cerrando sus ojos y regalándole una sonrisa.

\- em...ah... claro... gracias...- musitó Trixie sintiéndose como una tonta mientras lo que le quedaba de su ira se apagaba como una vela para quedar confundida ante el calmado comportamiento de esa unicornio- y... esto... ¿qué es lo que me ibas a preguntar?...

\- Bueno, quería saber cómo fue que el capitán detuvo a la mantícora.

\- la verdad...- musitó Trixie rascando su nuca- fue algo extraño, usó un hechizo que jamás había visto.

\- ¿hechizo?...- preguntó Zuly con dudas- bueno, el capitán no creo que sepa usar muchos hechizos, a duras penas nos tele transportó a Ecuestria y hace poco terminó la simbiosis para convertirse en unicornio. Así que no creo que sea capaz de hacer tal cosa.

\- ¿entonces que usó en mi si no sabe usar hechizos?...- preguntó Starlight con voz neutra y levantando su cabeza mirando a la unicornio color crema- ¿qué fue lo que hizo en mí?... además... además... además...- bajó su cabeza haciendo que su melena cubriera su rostro diciendo las últimas palabras con la voz entrecortada.

\- Starligh, ¿estás bien?...- musitó Trixie, la unicornio azulada iba a poner su casco sobre el hombro de su amiga pero está levantó la cabeza de golpe con el ceño fruncido mirando a la unicornio color crema mientras que sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían al suelo de cristal.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que él me conoce, como es que saben de mí?!... ¡¿como es que saben quién soy?!...- exclamó Starlight haciendo que las otras yeguas se sobre exaltaran

\- Starligh cálmate por fa...

\- ¡no me pidas eso Twilight, ese sujeto me conoce y quiero saber de dónde o cómo!... ¡y ella tiene respuestas!- exclamó señalando a la teniente- ¡y si no sabe usar hechizos, qué fue lo que me hizo!... anoche tuve esa pesadilla de nuevo... quiero que se detenga... quiero que no vuelva a pasar...- comenzó hablar con la voz entrecortada a medida de que exclamaba y le reclamaba a la unicornio color crema- no me quiero quedar sola... musitó recostándose de la mesa para que ninguna de las presentes viera como las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Trixie al estar cerca de ella le dio un abrazo y la hizo levantar un poco para poder abrazarla mejor y tratar de transmitirle algo de calma.

\- ya...ya... todo esta bien... solo fue una pesadilla- musitó la unicornio azulada.

\- pero... se siente tan real- murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

\- sabía que tuviste esa pesadilla anoche... no pude dormir ya que ví como te retorcías, murmuraban y llorabas... traté de que despertarás pero era inútil- musitó Trixie también con la voz quebrada.

\- "entonces no está molesta, está asustada"...- pensó Twilight mirando a la unicornio color lila. El sonido de unos cascos llamaron su atención y al girar su vista a la izquierda vio a Zuly que se acercaba donde las dos unicornios. Trixie levantó la vista y también vio que la unicornio color crema se acercaba a ellas, notó la alforja en su costado y lo paso por alto. Pero lo que más notó fue que ella tenía una expresión de tristeza- "Zuly Blueberry"...

\- ¿que quieres?...- preguntó Trixie al tenerla cerca haciendo que Zuly se detuviera.

\- por lo que hizo mi capitán... les pido disculpas- Zuly hablaba mientras realizaba una reverencia- se nos ordenó reunirlas a como fuese, aunque las cosas no resultaron tan pacíficamente como creímos. Pero... si el capitán Nightwolf usó un hechizo en usted lo puedo remover señorita Starlight si tú me lo permites.

\- adelante...- respondió Trixie.

\- ¡NO!... ¡no te lo permitiré, no quiero que te me acerques!.. exclamó Starlight con el ceño fruncido pero aún derramando lágrimas. Zuly se levantó pero continuaba con su expresión de tristeza por lo que le pasaba con la unicornio color lila.

\- Starlight por favor, no me gusta verte sufrir ni mucho menos verte llorar... anoche te vi hacerlo mientras dormías... por favor Star dale una oportunidad- musitó la unicornio azulada en son de súplica, pero la yegua sólo guardo silencio- por favor...- murmuró haciendo que Starlight voltera y viera la expresión de suplica que tenia su amiga- por favor...- ante las súplicas y la expresión que Trixie tenía, Starlight soltó un suspiro y nuevamente giró hacia el frente cerrando sus ojos.

\- está bien... lo haré...- abrió sus ojos y vio a la teniente que ya estaba enfrente de ella- pero primero dime cómo es que me conocen...

\- lo siento...- musitó Zuly cerrando sus ojos- la verdad es que no lo sé, soy parte del escuadrón hace 5 años terrestres... eso es poco tiempo en años de Ecuestria...- abrió sus ojos y notó la expresión de derrota que la unicornio lila tenía- sólo el capitán puede responder a esa pregunta, le puedes preguntar cuando lo veas.

\- entiendo... ¿me dolerá?...

\- no lo sabré hasta no identificar el tipo de hechizo...- giró su cabeza viendo la expresión de preocupación que reflejaba Trixie- necesito un poco de espacio por favor...- la unicornio azulada dio unos pasos hacia atrás dejando a ambas unicornios. Luego centró su mirada en la unicornio lila- cierra tus ojos y relájate, debes hacer todo lo que te diga.

\- está bien...- Starlight respondió y cerró sus ojos y reguló su respiración para luego relajar todo su cuerpo. Blueberry cerró sus ojos también y a medida que acercaba su cuerno cubierto con un aura de color lila al cuerno de Starlight murmuraba unas palabras que ninguna de las que estaba presenten podía entender.

\- hmmm... tal como lo supuse...

\- ¿es malo?...- preguntó Trixie.

\- no...no lo es, es un hechizo básico del comodín negro. Al parecer el capitán estuvo practicando antes de convertirse en un unicornio- respondió Zuly algo sorprendida.

\- si esta pesadilla es sólo un hechizo básico no quiere saber lo que hace uno avanzado...- musitó Starlight de forma tranquila con sus ojos cerrados.

\- ¿puedes deshacerlo?...- preguntó Twilight acercándose donde las yeguas.

\- si puedo, el comodín blanco me permitió aprender algunos de sus hechizos.

\- ¿eh?...- musitó Twilight.

\- sus hechizos no los puede usar cualquier unicornio sin su permiso, así sea puro de corazón- respondió la unicornio color crema.

\- no lo entiendo...- dijo Twilight confundida.

\- luego te explico princesa... señorita Starlight, piensa en algo que la haga feliz...- el aura del cuerno de Zuly se fue intensificando mientras que el cuerno de Starlight comenzó a emanar un aura negra- piensa en algo que te haga feliz... aférrate a ese algo que te haga feliz...- murmuraba Zuly con una expresión tranquila mientras Starlight era todo lo contrario, fruncía el ceño y hacía gestos de dolor; las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras que el aura negra de su cuerno comenzaba a intensificarse para luego salir un pequeño hilo de esta magia y unirse al cuerno de Zuly cambiando el color de su aura, Trixie iba a interrumpir ya que temía por su amiga, pero Twilight la que detuvo y negó con su cabeza permitiendo que el hechizo continuara.

\- pero...- protestó Trixie.

\- no sabemos que pueda pasar si el hechizo es interrumpido- dijo Twilight de forma tranquila- debemos confiar en ella- Zuly se retiró un poco separando su cuerno del de Starlight pero aún unidas por aquella aura negra, la expresión de la unicornio lila se fue suavizando mientras que el de la unicornio crema fue cambiando por una de dolor.

\- dime... señorita Starlight...q... q... q...qué te... que te hace feliz...- masculló Zuly frunciendo el ceño y cerrando sus ojos mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse.

\- me hace feliz... mis amigas... su amistad...- decía Starlight en voz suave mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba- quiero a mis amigas, desde que entraron en mi vida nunca me he sentido solá... las quiero con todo mi corazón.

\- y nosotras a ti amiga... nunca estarás sola- musitó Trixie con una sonrisa.

\- seremos tus amigas por siempre...- dijo Twilight, la sonrisa de Starlight se hizo más grande a la vez que comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Pero era todo lo contrario con la unicornio color crema, ella tenía toda aquella magia negra represada en su cuerno, por sus mejillas caían lágrimas mientras que una expresión de tristeza en su rostro se hacía más evidente.

\- ahora Star... Starlight... mantén ese pensamiento presente... nunca olvides lo que te hace feliz...- decía Zuly co su coz entrecortada, un aura blanca comenzó a emerger desde la base del cuerno de Zuly envolviendo toda esa aura oscura hasta quedar una pequeña esfera de color blanca en la punta de este. De nuevo comenzó a acercar su cuerno hacia el cuerno de la unicornio lila- siempre estarán contigo... Starlight Glimmer...

\- Sunburst... te amo...- murmuró Starlight muy bajo antes de que ambos cuernos se tocarán y la pequeña esfera cubriera su cuerno y luego su cuerpo en aquella aura blanca para luego resplandecer más fuerte haciendo que Twilight y Trixie dieran pasos hacia atrás y cubrieran sus ojos para no lastimarlos con la intensidad de la luz. Poco a poco la luz fue cesando y ambas yeguas descubren sus ojos y lo primero que vieron fue a Starlight recostada de la mesa con su cabeza entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Starlight!...- exclamó la unicornio azulada y comenzó a galopar donde su amiga seguido de Twilight- Star háblame por favor... Star...-decía moviendo a la unicornio lila pero ésta no reaccionaba.

\- es mejor... que la dejes tranquila...- musitó Zuly, Trixie volteó a ver al unicornio y ésta le regalaba una sonrisa aunque se notaba agotada.

\- ¿porque no reacciona?.

\- porque está dormida...

\- ¿dormida?...

\- ¿dormida?...- también Twilight preguntó- ¿que no estabas reversando el hechizo del comodín negro?...

\- y lo hice pero- respondió Zuly- este hechizo aparte de limpiar la magia oscura, repara las energías que perdió quién estaba siendo afectados por ese hechizo... en este caso dormir.

\- ¿y eso cuánto tiempo será?...- preguntó la unicornio azulada.

\- hmmm... yo calculo dos horas- respondió Zuly poniendo su pata bajo su mentón.

\- te ves agotada, ¿estás bien?...- preguntó Twilight mirando a la unicornio color crema.

\- lo estoy, el hechizo que poseía puede que no sea difícil de remover pero toma tiempo y magia... ya que se alimenta de tus más grandes miedos.

\- la llevaré a su habitación, Spike no tardará en llegar con el desayuno... empiecen sin nosotras- dijo Twilight haciendo levitar a una dormida Starlight y acomodándola sobre su lomo- Zuly, gracias...- después de haber dicho esto se retiró del comedor y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

\- gracias... muchas gracias señorita Blueberry- musitó la yegua efectuando una reverencia tal como ella lo había hecho.

\- no es necesario hacer una reverencia, sólo hice mi trabajo señorita..ehhhh...

\- Trixie, Trixie Lulamoon... si quieres puedes llamarme solamente Trixie señorita Blueberry.

\- lo haré si dejas de hacer la reverencia y me llamas solamente por mi nombre señorita Trixie...- la unicornio azulada dejó de efectuar la reverencia mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió nuevamente y por esta entraba el pequeño dragón equilibrando cuatro platos con panqueques más alto que él para dejarlos sobre la mesa y soltar un suspiro de alivio al haber llegado a su destino.

Comenzó por acomodar cada plato donde debía dejando el de Twilight y el de Starlight en su puesto al igual que el de él, luego se acercó dónde estaba Trixie y dejo uno de los platos que había traído para luego retirarse rápidamente y volver con un plato que era el doble de los otros y dejarlo frente a la unicornio color crema.

\- ¡con esta ofrenda espero que acepte mis disculpas señora!, digo.. teniente, digo...- nuevamente se puso nervioso y no sabía cómo referirse a ella haciendo que la unicornio color crema soltará una pequeña risita.

\- cálmate Spike, ya te dije que todo está bien... sólo fue un malentendido- el dragón iba a responder pero la unicornio se le adelantó- y llámame por mi nombre quieres- respondió embozando una sonrisa.

\- esta bien, gracias... y prometo que no volverá a pasar señorita Zuly...- miró el desayuno de ambas yeguas y notó que faltaba algo- qué tonto soy, olvide la miel de maple... enseguida regreso- salió como un tiro de la sala dejando de nuevo a ambas yeguas solas. Trixie miró la enorme torre de panqueques que la unicornio crema tenía al frente mientras que Zuly muy sorprendida observaba su ofrenda.

\- wow... no llevas ni un día en Ecuestria y ya eres la favorita del dragón. ¿me puedes explicar eso?...

\- larga historia... ¿por favor me dices como el capitán detuvo a la mantícora?...

\- ya te dije, el uso un hechizo muy extraño... primero gritó "al suelo", luego se escuchó como si una nube de tormenta soltará muchos truenos uno otro tras otro. Y por último el cuerpo de la mantícora se estremecía mientras que su cuerpo se llenaba de pequeños agujeros que sangraban... eso fue asqueroso.

\- mmm...- Zuly puso de nuevo su pata en su mentón comenzando a analizar las palabras de la unicornio azulada- trueno, pequeños agujeros sangrantes... ¿no viste que sostuviera algo con sus manos?.

\- ¿manos?... ¿que son manos?- pregunto Trixie ladeando su cabeza en son de duda, al escuchar esa pregunta, la unicornio color crema volteo a ver a Trixie y está aún mantenía esa expresión de duda.

\- ¡digo cascos!, cascos... jejeje... perdón, olvide que estoy hablando con una pony y no con una humana.

\- ¿ehhhh?...

\- alguien igual al capitán Nightwolf...

\- ahhhh...

\- no viste que sostuviera algo como... un extraño artefacto largo... ¿como un tubo pero agujero en la punta?...

\- bueno... ya que lo mencionas, no vi que sostuviera nada con sus cascos.

\- qué alivio...- lo dijo soltando un suspiro.

\- pero si invocó un objeto extraño al lado derecho de su cuerpo.

\- ¿un objeto extraño?... "por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando"- pensó lo último con un pequeño grado de temor.

\- aja, esa cosa tenía seis tubos metálicos unidos a una base de metal que sobresalía a un costado de él. Eso giraba muy rápido y soltaba humo cuando se detuvo...- la unicornio color crema ya estaba nerviosa, su cuerno nuevamente brillo con su aura creando una pizarra mágica donde comenzaron a aparecer varias líneas hasta formar una gráfica en particular.

\- esto... ¿fue lo que viste?...- pregunto muy nerviosa enseñando aquella gráfica que había creado con su magia.

\- ¡si es esa!... no sé cómo no está sordo, esa cosa hace mucho ruido y ehhhh... ¿estás bien?...- preguntó al notar a la unicornio con la cabeza abajo mientras que sus hombros temblaban- ¿Zuly?...

\- ese... tonto irresponsable...-levantó su cabeza completamente enojada- ¡cómo se le ocurrió materializar una M134-A2!...- exclamó muy molesta haciendo que Trixie se sobre exaltara y se alejara de ella- ¡en qué estaba pensando al materializar esa cosa!... digo... sé que era cuestión de vida o muerte pero porque no usó la XM-84 o la BT-200... o si quería disparar por que no materializó una Glock... o si quería algo más grande pudo usar un rifle 22... hubiera sido un desgaste menor de energía... ¡agh!... ¿ahora con que otra sorpresita irá a salir?- se preguntaba a sí misma muy molesta, giró su vista hacia la unicornio azulada y está al sentir el peso de esa mirada se hizo bolita en el suelo- ¿señorita Trixie?...

\- s... s... ¿sí?...- fue más un chillido que una respuesta

\- ¿acaso hizo otra locura?...- preguntó de forma seria.

\- bu… bu… bu… bueno, se... se transformó en ese simio...

\- humano... se dice un humano.

\- si... eso… en un humano… jejeje...- se rió nerviosamente ante una mirada seria.

\- ... bueno... que se haya quitado el brazalete no le genera ninguna pérdida de energía, aunque la princesa Luna se lo haya prohibido...- dijo lo último suavizando su expresión y soltando un suspiro- ¿y porque se transformó en humano?...

\- quería llegar rápido para descansar ya qué quedó muy exhausto después de ese encuentro con la mantícora- respondió más calmada al notar el cambio de actitud de Zuly.

\- ¿sólo para eso?... creo que la princesa Luna entenderá. ¿que más?...

\- tomó a Applejack por la cintura...- los ojos de la unicornio se abrieron al máximo al escuchar eso- y luego salió volando hacia la granja de los Apple con ella entre sus garras...- ahora su expresión no tenía precio, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su hocico casi en el suelo. poco a poco un tic nervioso se empezó a hacerse presente en su ojo izquierdo y a hiperventilarse, y esa fue la señal para que la unicornio azulada saliera del comedor a todo galope... aunque cuando estaba en la puerta se devolvió de nuevo hacia el comedor y tomó su plato para salir de ese lugar tan rápido como sus patas le dieran.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de estar Starlight, Twilight acostaba a la inconsciente unicornio lila en su cama y está de inmediato abrazó su almohada y soltó un suspiro, la alicornio embozó una sonrisa al ver a su ex alumna de esa manera tan tranquila. Se acercó un poco más a la cama y se sentó junto a la cabecera aun manteniendo esa sonrisa al ver a la unicornio de forma tierna acurrucarse y abrazar más fuerte su almohada, con algo de temor levanto su casco y lo pasó de forma suave por la cabeza de la unicornio para luego acariciar su melena hasta detrás de su nuca como si se tratara de una potrilla. Starlight se movió un poco al sentir el contacto en su cabeza y la alicornio se detuvo por temor a despertarla y que se formará un malentendido, pero no pasó nada de eso y prosiguió acariciando su melena.

\- ahora entiendo a mamá y a Celestia cuando entraban a mi habitación hacer esto en las noches...- murmuraba Twilight acariciando la cabeza y la melena de Starlight- me demostraban su cariño, se sentía orgullosas al ver mis avances... mis logros... como lo estoy ahora yo de ti Starlight... haz avanzado mucho, hiciste muchos amigos a pesar de tu pasado, alcanzaste el perdón de aquellos a los que hiciste daño y eso te hizo una mejor pony...- continuó así por varios minutos más mientras unos recuerdos llegaban a su mente: comenzó a recordar la primera vez que ella llegó a ponyville, el primer encuentro que tuvo con Pinkie, El gran almuerzo que tuvo con la familia Apple... el estilo de peinado que le hizo Rainbow al secar su cuerpo con su gran velocidad. Cada recuerdo que le llegaba a su mente hacía que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más llenándola de felicidad al comparar sus logros con los que su ex alumna había alcanzado siendo casi iguales- estoy muy orgullosa de ti... mi querida alumna- se inclino un poco para besar la frente de la unicornio y cerraba sus ojos a medida que se acercaba.

\- ¡ahhhhhhhhh!- fue un grito demasiado fuerte y la alicornio levanto su cabeza volteando a ver a la puerta algo intrigada.

\- ¿pero qué fue ese grito?... ¿eh?...- miró de reojo hacia la cama y notó a la unicornio lila sentada en ella con su mirada baja- ¡ahhhh!... Starlight yo... esto... no es lo que tú piensas... yo sólo... perdóname por fa...

\- mmm~~~~...pan tostado para mí~~~~- Starlight balbuceó y volvió a caer de forma pesada sobre la cama seguido de un leve ronquido. Twilight soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver como la unicornio se acurrucaba y abrazaba la almuada más fuerte.

\- ... será mejor salir de aquí- murmuró y de forma lenta la alicornio se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación y posteriormente salir de allí, comenzó a cerrar la puerta muy despacio mientras le daba una última mirada a la unicornio- descansa Starlight...- murmuró cerrando por completo la puerta. Soltó otro suspiro y se dio la vuelta viendo a una unicornio de pelaje color crema que le daba la espalda pero se veía algo alterada- ¿Zuly?...

\- ¿dónde está la salida?... creo que era por aquí... ¿o era por allá?...- se preguntaba a sí misma mirando hacia los lados sin percatarse de la presencia de la alicornio- rayos... esto no es un castillo, es todo un laberinto

\- ¿Zuly?...

\- ¿acaso está loco?... pudo haber galopado hasta ese lugar pero NOOOO. .. al señor se le ocurrió quitarse el brazalete y volar hasta allá.

\- Zuly...- dijo por tercera vez pero la unicornio estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿y dónde están los guardias de este castillo?, ¿acaso tiene la mañana libre?...

\- Zuly...

\- este lugar debería tener un mapa en la pared que diga "usted está aquí" para poder guiarse mejor…- al sentirse ignorada la princesa de la amistad se acercó donde la unicornio y puso su pata sobre el hombro de Zuly para poder llamar su atención.

\- Zuly, te encuentras...

\- ¡dahhhh!...- Zuly gritó asustada al sentir que tocaron su hombro, cerró sus ojos y saltó hacia adelante, y como acto reflejo mientras que caía, de su alforja sacaba un extraño artefacto, tenía una especie de tubo con un hueco en la punta pero era curvo en la parte de atrás y con su magia disparó de este una esfera de color verde que impactó en el rostro de la alicornio causando que tosiera. Zuly abrió un poco sus ojos al escuchar la tos para luego abrirlos de golpe y dar un grito ahogado al ver a Twilight con una pequeña cortina de humo verde sobre su rostro mientras que está se tambaleara y mostrará una expresión cansada- prin...prin...

\- Zu... Zu.. ly...- la alicornio no alcanzó a decir más ya que se desplomó al suelo quedando profundamente dormida. Zuly Blueberry contemplaba a la alicornio dormida en el suelo sin decir más, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y luego a su izquierda viendo la soledad que tenía esos largos pasillos y el silencio que tenía siendo interrumpido por el leve ronquido de la alicornio.

-... ¡¿hola?!... ¡guardias!... ¡Trixie!... ¡Spike!... ¿alguien?...- pero ninguno acudía a su llamado- ... creo que metí la pata, al capitán no le va a gustar para nada esto- lo dijo soltando un suspiro de derrota. Guardó silencio y continuó observando a la inconsciente alicornio mientras que esperaba que algún pony pasará y le pudiera ayudar con su pequeño problema, pero ninguno asomo sus narices por ese sitio. Cerró sus ojos, bajó su cabeza y hecho sus orejas hacia atrás sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho- soy una tonta, cada vez que me enojo actuó sin pensar y termino haciendo estupideces... (suspiro)... debo aprender a controlar mis emociones, si Dawn Clarity estuviera aquí ya se estaría burlando de mí...- El cuerpo de Twilight fue cubierto por un aura de color lila y acomodando sobre el lomo de la unicornio color crema mientras que está miraba nuevamente hacia ambas direcciones observando sus largos pasillos- hmmm... ¿hacia dónde estará su habitación?...

.

.

\- ¡por décima vez no puedes salir del hospital en esas condiciones!- exclamó ya irritada Red Heart a una terca pegaso de pelaje color cian que insistía en abandonar el hospital con sus patas a un vendadas- escucha, aún tenemos que suministrarte antibióticos y analgésicos porque esa herida que traías estaba muy infectada.

\- obvio que estaba infectada, me atacó una mantícora... además estás heridas ya no me duelen- dijo Rainbow moviendo un poco sus piernas.

\- es porque estás bajo los efectos de los analgésicos, además los puntos de sutura están muy recientes... debes guardar reposo por lo menos una semana.

\- ¡¿que?!... ¡una semana, no puedo estar quieta una semana!.

\- pues te va a tocar y aquí...- sentenció la terrestre enfermera lanzando una mirada casi asesina a la pegaso...

\- no puedo estar aquí metida una semana, yo... debo despejar el cielo…

\- tú ya no haces eso...

\- estar en menos de una hora en los cuarteles de los wonderbolts…

\- entenderán el motivo de tu ausencia..

\- ¿practicar en el ensayo para la función que se dará dentro de unos meses en la gala del galope?...

\- qué otro ocupe tu lugar...

-... ¡por favor déjame salir de aquí!...- exclamó ya desesperada al ver que lo que decía no surtía la respuesta que deseaba.

\- ¡no!...- dijo Red Heart con voz firme- te quedarás aquí una semana hasta que tus heridas sanen... no cielo, no wonderbolts, no ensayo, no nada...

\- ¿y si quiero sidra?...

\- ¡pues te aguantas, estás tomando medicamentos!... ¡y ya deja de buscar excusas para no estar aquí!...- exclamó a todo pulmón para después comenzar a jadear por la falta de aire. Giro su cabeza hacia la pegaso y la miró con unos ojos más asesinos de lo normal mientras que Rainbow ocultaba su rostro detrás de sus alas- una semana en cama por tu propia voluntad... o me veré obligada a sedarte y atar tus patas y alas a las patas de la cama... capisci… - Rainbow no respondió nada, sólo la miraba muy asustada- ¿entendiste?...

\- todo menos lo de capisci...- respondió la pegaso. La enfermera frunció el ceño, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación murmurando cosas cerrando la puerta detrás de ella dejando a la pegaso color cian sentada en la cama y de cascos cruzados- genial... ¿que se supone que hare aquí metida una semana?- miró sus piernas justo donde la había herido la mantícora y tenía en estas unos apósitos muy gruesos cubriendo lo que este animal había hecho- quizás Applejack tenga razón, nos estamos haciendo viejas... y lentas...- sintió un frío recorre su lomo al decirlo último, sacudió su cabeza muy fuerte como tratando de sacar los pensamientos negativos que se están formando- no, no soy lenta... esa cosa me tomo con la guardia baja... sólo fue eso...-masculló muy convencida en sus palabras.

Se tiró en la cama quedando boca arriba y centró su vista en los lentos movimientos del ventilador que había en el techo de la habitación haciendo que su mente se pusiera completamente en blanco, se sentía extraña ya que el estar tan calmada era raro en ella. Recordó la primera vez que estuvo internada y fue cuando se fracturo el ala practicando en una de sus acrobacias, hizo de todo para tratar de matar el tiempo pera le fue imposible, hasta que Twilight le mostró un simple libro del cual nunca creyó que lo leería y gracias a ese incidente conoció el gusto a la lectura... aunque sólo fueran libros de Daring Do.

Un golpeteo en la puerta llamó su atención haciéndola girar su cabeza pero no dijo nada, luego volvió a centrar su vista en las aspas del ventilador de techo dejándose llevar por el lento movimiento de estas.

\- no puedo creerlo... no puedo creer que este relajada y no piense en salir volando… no se que tiene ese ventilador pero me transmite paz...

\- sip, es cierto... ese ventilador hace un buen trabajo- dijo Pinkie como si nada.

\- ¡ahhhhhh!...- alzó el vuelo un poco por el susto. Volteó a ver el lado derecho de la cama y vio a su amiga fiestera que la saludaba agitando una pata con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Pinkie Pie no hagas eso!...

\- ¿hacer que?...

\- hacer...bah olvídalo...- masculló descendiendo y acostándose de nuevo en la cama dejando que su enojo se fuera sólo, ya que discutir con Pinkie sería una batalla pérdida y neuronas quemadas- ¿por donde entraste?...

\- pues por la puerta...-respondió con su tono característico- ¿cómo sigues Dashie?

\- bien, supongo... estaré aquí metida por una semana, no se que hare para no volverme loca.

\- descuida, lo importante es que estas bien... ya encontrarás algo con que distraerte.

\- ... aja...- Rainbow masculló mirando a su alrededor buscando ese algo que la alocada pony rosa decía- por cierto, ¿cómo sigue Fluttershy?... ¿pasaste la noche con ella?

\- aja, no la iba a dejar sola después de lo que vio anoche. Pero no te preocupes, duerme como un bebé...

\- ¿duerme como un bebé?...¿no tuvo problemas en conciliar el sueño?...

\- no con un par de estas...- Pinkie metió su casco en su esponjosa melena y de allí sacó una pequeña botellita y se la enseñó a la pegaso- es natural, lo uso cuando tengo problemas para dormir- Rainbow se recostó y centró su vista en aquella botella notando el dibujo de un elefante con varias "Z" mientras murmuraba el nombre que tenía la etiqueta.

\- no se te habrá pasado el casco al usar esa cosa en ella... ¿o si?...

\- claro que no tontita...

**_Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Fluttershy..._**

Un pequeño conejo blanco picaba con una ramita la cabeza de una pony de pelaje amarillo y melena rosada que estaba sobre la cama boca abajo aparentemente muerta, aunque esa hipótesis fue descartada por el mismo conejo blanco ya que se movía un poco al respirar dejando muy en claro tanto a él como los otros animales que estaban alrededor de la cama de que no era así. Pero no importaba cuántas veces la picaba está no se despertaba. Dejó de hacerlo y se giró a ver a los otros animales alzándose de hombros y colocando una expresión de "no se que le pasa".

**_Volviendo al hospital..._**

\- bueno, es mejor que descanses... oye Pinkie, se que sonará tonto pero, ¿porque usaste sedante para un paquidermo?.

\- Pues paquiduerma duh!...- respondió al modo Pinkie (osea: de forma cómica aburrida sarcástica)

-... ooooooookeeeeyyyyy... ¿y ya fuiste con Twilight?...

\- aún no, recuerda que estaremos en una loca aventura en otra dimensión para poder rescatar a la princesa Celestia... así que debe de estar despierta desde muy temprano concentrada ideando un plan para poder ir a su rescate, y cuando lo tenga listo nos llamará y nos pondrá al tanto para ir a ese sitio a patear traseros.

**_Mientras tanto en el castillo de la amistad..._**

\- debe ser esta...- masculló Zuly abriendo la puerta número veintitrés y de este cuarto le cayó encima a ambas escobas, traperos y baldes dejándolas sepultadas. Luego estos implementos fueron cubiertos con un aura de color lila y tirados adentro de nuevo para después la puerta ser cerrada de un fuerte tirón. La unicornio ya tenía la melena completamente revuelta por el estrés y a una inconsciente alicornio sobre su lomo que sólo daba leves ronquidos- (suspiro)... probemos con la que sigue...

**_Volviendo al hospital..._**

\- sí tienes razón- musitó Rainbow- ya que esa noticia realmente cayó como un balde de agua fría y mucho más a ella. Es mejor no molestarla, aunque... hay algo que no me encaja- Pinkie ladeo la cabeza en son de duda- se que la princesa Celestia es fuerte y todo eso pero, ¿así es de fuerte es ese enemigo que logró capturarla sin que ella pudiera oponer resistencia?...

\- descuida, sólo es un fanfarrón más del montón...- respondió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama- ya hemos vencido enemigo así recuerdas; Nightmare Moon, Discord, El rey sombra, Chrysalis, Tirek... incluso a Mane Iac y sus secuaces en esa historieta mágica... éste no será diferente.

\- ¿y cómo lo sabes?...

\- no lo sé... simplemente espero a tenerlo al frente y poder golpearlo Jijiji.

\- sií jeje... igual yo...

-bueno debo irme, tengo mucho que hacer en Sugarcube corner... hasta luego Rainbow- dijo Pinkie levantándose de la cama y sacudiendo su pata para después caminar hacia la salida- oh... casi lo olvido...- se detuvo y se dio la vuelta mirando a la pegaso- como sé que no te gusta la comida del hospital te traje este pequeño detalle de parte de la señora Cake- señalando a un lado de la cama y la pegaso volteó a ver y abrió sus ojos al igual que su hocico al notar toda una mesita llena de tortas, cupcakes, pastelillos , rollos de canela, muffins y otros productos de repostería.

\- esto... Pinkie, ¿por donde entraste todo esto?.

\- pues por la puerta...- nuevamente respondió al modo Pinkie- ¿aún estás bajo los efectos de alguna anestesia?, por qué estás haciendo muchas preguntas que su respuesta son más que obvias.

\- ¿huh?...

\- si eso pensé... nos vemos luego Dashie- musitó la alocada pony rosada saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella dejando nuevamente sola a la pegaso color cian. Rainbow se acostó de nuevo en la cama y comenzó a mirar aquellas aspas del ventilador con aquel movimiento lento, el silencio era tal que podía escuchar el cantar de las aves y las risas de algunos potrillos que galopaban cerca del hospital al dirigirse a la escuela, volteó su cabeza hacia la mesita que había traído Pinkie y allí tomó un rollo de manzana y canela, lo miraba como si fuera algo extraño ya que ingresar alimentos al hospital está prohibido... aparte de eso era difícil ya que los guardias confiscaban lo que encontraban. Pero Pinkie de alguna forma había ingresado toda esa mesita sin ser vista.

Le dio una mordida y se centro de nuevo en las aspas que giraban, comenzó a recordar y analizar las palabras que la pony rosada había dicho... que todos los enemigos que habían atacado Ecuestria habían sido derrotados por ellas y eso era cierto. Pero... éste había secuestrado a una de las alicornios más poderosas del reino y acabado prácticamente con los soldados que tiene la princesa Luna en ese mundo. ¿eso lo hace uno más del montón?, se preguntaba volviendo a dar otro mordisco a su rollo. Otras palabras llegaron a su cabeza pero estas no las había dicho su amiga Pinky, las dijo es extraña criatura bípeda cuando Twilight mencionó la dimensión que había cruzado a través del espejo .

**_Flashback..._**

\- entonces debo ir a la dimensión que se encuentra detrás del espejo, contactar a mis amigas de allá y junto con Sunset Shimmer podremos rescatar a la princesa Celestia- musitó Twilight embozando una sonrisa.

\- jejeje...- Nightwolf rió por lo bajo pero la princesa de la amistad pudo escucharlo e inmediatamente borró esa sonrisa.

\- ¿que es tan gracioso capitán?...

\- no es nada princesa Twilight...

\- ¿entonces por qué la risa?, he viajado dos veces a esa dimensión a solucionar problemas muy graves.

\- jejejeje...- Nightwolf se rió un poco mas fuerte.

\- ¿se estas burlando de mí?...- preguntó algo molesta por las burlas que estaba teniendo por parte del humano.

\- no princesa Twilight, no me rió de usted... mi maestra me ha enseñado a respetar a la corona, a sus allegados y a todos los habitantes Ecuestres... es solo que en esa dimensión llaman un gran problema es no encontrar unos calcetines que combinen con la suela de sus zapatos... Además ese lugar es un sitio vacacional a comparación de donde vengo...

**_Fin del flashback..._**

\- "Twilight nos contó cosas de esa dimensión, cosas que sí otra pony las dice lo verían como un completo loco... los seres de allí son criaturas razonables y poco conflictivas. Aunque eso no significa que tenga problemas... pero de dónde viene ese sujeto al parecer es todo un caos y viven al extremo"- pensaba Rainbow a la vez que le daba un mordisco a la nada- eh... pero...- miró su casco y notó sobre este algunas migajas de lo que fue un rollo de manzana y canela- jejeje...ni cuenta me dí- se levantó un poco y tomó otro rollo para luego volverse a acostar y centra su vista de nuevo en aquellas aspas qué hizo que se sumergirá en sus pensamientos. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y la pegaso aún continuaba en la misma posición con el rollo intacto entre sus cascos, poco a poco sus labios comenzaron a temblar hasta formar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al dar con un punto muy interesante- viven al extremo y con emociones fuertes... eso es 20% más cool, ¡es una vida cargada de adrenalina y sin aburrimiento!- exclamó sentándose en la cama sin desvanecer su sonrisa- soy una yegua que le gusta vivir al límite, soy una pony que le gustan los retos y vivir al extremo… Jejeje, ¡esto será una gran aventura, esto será magnífico!... ¡esto!, esto... esto... esto sabe mejor con una taza de café...- dijo mirando el rollo que aún tenía entre sus cascos, giró su vista a la mesita que la alocada pony había traído y lo único que pudo ver sobre ella fue la repostería que trajo- ¿será que debajo de todo eso habrá algo de café?...

.

.

En un punto muy retirado del hospital más específicamente en el corazón del bosque Everfree, un extraño resplandor comenzó a emerger hasta convertirse en una luz demasiado fuerte, fue cesando hasta quedarte del tamaño de una grieta de tres metros de alto. Un timberwolf que estaba en los alrededores presenció tal acontecimiento y fue acercándose a la grieta de manera precavida, guardando distancia de ese extraño portal; olfateaba el aire hasta que se quedó quieto del todo y centró su vista al interior de la grieta, comenzando a dar leves gruñidos tomando una posición de defensa sin despegar la vista de ese extraño fenómeno. De pronto se escuchó un ruido demasiado fuerte como un trueno y luego de eso el cuerpo del lobo del bosque explotó en mil pedazos sin posibilidad de regenerarse.

Pasaron cinco minutos y de esta grieta salió de forma lenta una extraña criatura de metal muy grande, tenía cuatro ojos pequeños de color rojo brillante, uno a la derecha y tres a lado izquierdo formando un triángulo. Su forma de desplazarse era también extraña ya que sus patas tenía unas bandas metálicas que le recorrían todas sus piernas dejando unas huellas en la tierra muy irregulares, sus brazos estaban abiertos hacia los lados y flexionados hacia el frente; no tenía dedos ni garras en cambio este tenía 6 tubos largos y huecos sujetos a una placa de metal. Comenzó a avanzar sin perder su postura al movilizarse, movía su cabeza de derecha a izquierda inspeccionando el área y deteniéndose a cinco metros de distancia de la grieta.

\- Perímetro asegurado- dijo este ser con una voz mecánica. De la grieta salieron otros siete seres bípedos de metal de aproximadamente dos metros de alto, no tan robustos como el primero pero si se veían fuertes. Cada uno tenía En su brazo derecho una minigun unida a este con un enorme tambor en su espalda, Estas criaturas rodearon la grieta mientras que nuevamente de este portal salieron diez seres más también de metal como los anteriores y otro de gran tamaño como el primero, y por último salió uno más pequeño que los que habían salido de primero completamente diferente a ellos ya que este era una niña de más o menos once años. De cabello largo hasta la cintura de color castaño, piel blanca y contextura delgada... pero en su rostro mantenía un semblante neutro. Vestía un traje similar al látex demasiado ajustado al cuerpo haciendo que sus pequeños atributos se marcarán un poco al igual que su parte íntima.

-Destino y/o misión...- dijo el enorme ser que estaba junto a los diez más pequeños.

\- Buscar a esas portadoras de los elementos y exterminarlas, cada uno contiene la información en su base de datos. inicien movilidad al objetivo dentro de setenta y dos horas...por el momento repliéguense en el bosque y elimine cualquier posible amenaza...- dijo la pequeña de forma tranquila- unidades de T-900 partan de inmediato- siete de los seres bípedos comenzaron despegarse sumergiéndose entre la vegetación del bosque, de vez en cuando se escuchaban los disparos de sus armas acabando con la vida de quien se le cruza en su camino.

\- ¿las unidades T-900 se encargarán del asunto?...- resonó una voz masculina con acento ruso provenir del portal, a paso lento fue saliendo de este un hombre de cabeza canosa vistiendo una bata de laboratorio que se acercó dónde estaba la pequeña pero está no se movía manteniendo la misma expresión y solo observaba por donde las unidades T-900 se habían marchado- ¿porque no enviaste al Buster?...- dijo mirando la enorme criatura de cuatro ojos que había salido de primero. pero la pequeña no respondió. El anciano volteó a ver a la niña con el ceño fruncido y está sólo miraba el mismo punto- ¡te hice una pregunta Valentine, responde!...

Pero la pequeña continuó con su silencio.

\- ¡que no me ignores niña!- exclamó El anciano dando una fuerte bofetada haciendo que la pequeña volteara su cabeza por el golpe, pero poco a poco ella nuevamente regreso su vista al frente sin inmutarse por lo que este humano había hecho- pues claro que tonto soy, como pude olvidarlo...- se dijo a sí mismo golpeando su cabeza con la palma de su mano- en estos momentos sólo eres una marioneta sin emociones... ¿smj-002?...- la pequeña volteó a verlo aún manteniendo su expresión neutra- ¿porque no enviaste al Buster con las unidades T-900?.

\- la unidad T-2000 será enviado a otro destino con una misión especial doctor Boskonovitch- respondió la pequeña al anciano.

\- ¿otro destino y misión?... ¿a dónde lo piensan enviar?...

\- eso es información clasificada, sólo estoy autorizada a responder sólo si el general Duraham o el capitán Tankor lo autoriza- dijo la pequeña con voz monótona regresando a su vista a la colosal criatura. El anciano frunció el ceño ante esta respuesta pero decidió callar y no preguntar más, comenzó a rodear a la pequeña y observar su cuerpo de forma lujuriosa de pies a cabeza relamiéndose los labios por lo que veía.

\- tienes un cuerpo muy sensual pequeña...- masculló Bosconovitch acariciando sus glúteos cuando estaba detrás de ella- sólo pude ver tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo cuando estabas en mi laboratorio...- la pequeña smj-002 no se inmutaba absolutamente en nada con lo que el anciano decía o le hacía, Boskonovitch nuevamente las rodeo por el frente y acarició sus pequeños senos así como su intimidad pero de forma brusca moviéndola un poco por este acto- el teniente Reaper dijo que podría analizar tu cuerpo con más... detalle cuando volvieras a la base Jejeje- el anciano abrazo a la pequeña por detrás mientras que con su mano izquierda tocaba sus pechos y con la derecha la deslizaba por su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad y estimularla-

\- la doctora Runner en su reporte dijo que aún eres... pura jeje... por eso tengo que analizarte a fon... ¡ahhhh!...- soltó un enorme grito cuando la pequeña de un movimiento rápido sujeto con mucha fuerza la mano del doctor con la que le estaba acariciando su intimidad, poco a poco comenzó a alejarla mientras que se daba la vuelta para ver a Bosconovitch al rostro mientras que hacía presión en su mano- ¡smj-002 te ordeno que me sueltes ahora, me romperas la mano!...

\- si sucede te lo tienes bien merecido por ser un cerdo depravado- dijo la pequeña con voz monótona sin cambiar su expresión- descubrí que abusaste de Yuri cuando estuvo en tu laboratorio.

\- ¿Yuri?... no sé quién es esa...¡ahhhh!- volvió a gritar cuando Valentine o smj-002 ejerció más presión haciendo que el anciano se arrodillara frente a ella. El doctor miró la cara de la pequeña directo a los ojos viendo el color miel que el derecho tenía mientras que el izquierdo era de color negro, aunque sus vista se centró más en el ojo izquierdo viendo como éste se contraía y luego se dilataba- "había olvidado ese maldito lente"...- pensó con rencor al olvidar ese detalle.

\- para que te quede claro, las unidades SMJ-003 o Yuri Asamiya y SMJ-002 o como la conozco mejor, Fey Valentine... están bajo mí custodia y si llego a enterarme que abusaste de Fey... pagarás muy caro anciano pervertido- finalizó la pequeña soltando la mano del doctor.

\- sólo hay una zorra en la tierra que me dicen de esa manera- murmuró el doctor Bosconovitch sobando su mano y mirando el ojo de la pequeña, viendo como el diafragma del lente se abría y se cerraba- ¡que yo sepa tu íntimaste con SMT- OO y eso tampoco estaba permitido... doctora Runner, apuesto que el comandante tampoco sabe de eso- la pequeña guardó silencio y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al doctor- si quieres llegar a un acuerdo de silencio lo haremos, pero no me hables por medio de esa marioneta...

\- ¿ya terminaron de discutir ustedes dos?...- ambos voltearon a ver hacia el portal y de este salía un robot más grande que el T-2000 con un cañón sobre su hombro derecho, su cabeza pareciera que tuviera un casco con una luz roja que se movía de derecha a izquierda, tanto sus brazos como piernas tenían orugas para poder movilizarse pero por esta vez daba pasos que resonaban un poco debido a su peso. La pequeña se puso firme hizo una leve reverencia mientras que el doctor se ponía de pie- hay cambio de planes...- miró hacia el frente y luego hacia atrás de él- unidades T2000...- ambos robots se elevó un poco y se movieron hasta quedar al lado izquierdo de la unidad smj-002- hacia el norte hay una ciudad en una montaña y según información suministrada de la base es donde se encuentra las que gobiernan este mundo. Así como un Imperio situado cerca a las montañas en la misma dirección. La misión de ambos es ir cada uno a ese lugar y exterminar a quienes gobiernan y a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino- Levanto su mano metálica hacia el frente dejándola quieta por 30 segundos para luego volverla a bajar- La información que les acabo de dar está el nombre de quienes gobiernan y las coordenadas hacia dónde deben ir... partirán de inmediato.

\- como ordene señor...- dijeron ambas unidades T-2000 al mismo tiempo con esa voz mecánica para luego dar media vuelta iniciar su recorrido

\- Doctora Runner... la unidad SMJ-002 fue designada como unidad de reconocimiento, necesito un plano completo de este planeta.

smj-002- pero si el portal se cierra perderé el control total de Fey y ella quedará a la deriva- dijo la doctora a través de su marioneta.

\- eso no será un problema, el portal permanecerá abierto y custodiado por las otras unidades T-900- dijo el enorme robot.

\- entiendo...- respondió la doctora nuevamente a través de la unidad SMJ-002- pero trabajar de encubierto será un problema, podré realizar recorridos aéreos pero en un reconocimiento por tierra llamaría mucho la atención...- el enorme robot estiró su brazo izquierdo frente a la pequeña para luego girarlo y abrir la palma de su mano enseñando un brazalete muy maltratado con unas runas talladas en el similar al que usa Nightwolf.

\- esto se le fue decomisado al enemigo, la discípula de Saotome lo consiguió hace unos años...

\- ¿Ibuki?...- preguntó la unidad SMJ-002.

\- así es... lo obtuvo al luchar contra uno de los miembros de ese escuadrón, aunque no fue nada fácil tener que retirar esa pata mutilada del brazalete sin estropearlo. Es el único que tenemos por el momento, así que más te vale que lo cuides.

\- ... entiendo señor- respondió la doctora Runner atreves de su marioneta SMJ-002.

\- con esto podrás pasar inadvertida entre el gentilicio...- La pequeña tomó el brazalete y luego se lo puso en su muñeca derecha, este de inmediato se ajustó a su brazo y después de eso una densa neblina fue saliendo de este cubriendo por completo su cuerpo y cuando se disipó había en su lugar una pony de tierra de pelaje habano y melena castaña pero aún mantenía puesto el traje- doctora Runner inicia en misión ahora...- el cuerpo de la pony se cubrió en metal creando una pequeña armadura con unas botas algo anchas para después flexionar sus patas y dar un salto para que de la base de estas se activaran unos propulsores que le ayudarán a ganar altura hasta salir volando alejándose del portal.

**Fin del capítulo 4**.

**¡YAIBA FUERA!... **

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Malas jugadas

**Capítulo 5: malas jugadas.**

\- esta debe ser la correcta…- murmuró Zuly con un semblante serio y una actitud de hierro frente a una puerta- por favor Celestia que sea esta…- que se desmoronó como un castillo de naipes al recitar lo ultimo en forma de súplica. La unicornio aún tenía a Twilight sobre su lomo dormida por la burbuja que le disparó al rostro cuando ésta le tocó el hombro y la asustó causando que Zuly por acto reflejo se "defendiera" al ser tomada por sorpresa.

La unicornio ya llevaba una hora desde que comenzó con su búsqueda, había recorrido casi en su totalidad el castillo de la princesas de la amistad llegando incluso a los sótanos en donde encontró algunos calabozos aunque vacíos; cosa que le pareció extraño ya que por la estructura que tenia el castillo y sumado a quien habitaba esta morada junto con su título, toparse con unos calabozos le pareció algo ilógico… pero los tenía. En su travesía trato de no toparse con los guardias ya que al verla deambulando por el castillo con una inconsciente alicornio sobre su lomo estos le exigirían una explicación, y la respuesta aunque era obvia le traería problemas, además no tenía cabeza en esos momentos para idear una excusa creíble y así salir ilesa. Ahora la unicornio se encontraba frente a esa puerta con su melena hecha un caos… estaba estresada, cansada, hambrienta, preocupada por el semental de pelaje gris niebla debido a la gracia que hizo, y aunque una parte de ella se negaba a admitirlo… estaba celosa, pero tenia un plan… era sencillo y además aprueba de errores ya que constaba con cuatro objetivos:

1-encontrar la habitación de la princesa Twilight, (cosa que estaba 90% segura de que era la que tenia al frente).

2-dejar la princesa es su cama aún dormida y que ella pensara que todo fue un sueño al despertar.

3-salir como sea del castillo… así fuera por una ventana y galopar lo más rápido posible en busca de la granja Apple.

4-cerciorarse por si misma el estado en que se encontraba Nightwolf, y de ser posible hacerle una escena del porque llevó a otra yegua a volar… cuya opción fue descartada al analizarla más a fondo, pero si le llamaría la atención por haber mal gastado su energía materializando objetos de gran consumo de esta.

Ya con sus ideas lo más claras que su revuelta mente le permitió, prosiguió a efectuar su plan en el orden que se puso. Miró la puerta fijamente mientras que la manija de esta se cubría con un aura de color lila para luego comenzar a girarla muy lentamente para no hacer tanto ruido.

\- ya casi…. Solo un poco más…- se decía a si misma.

\- qué es lo que estás haciendo?...- preguntó una voz femenina muy cerca de la unicornio color crema haciéndola sobresaltar un poco mientras que la manija dejaba de ser cubierta por su aura, comenzó a sentir miedo así que no se dio la vuelta ya que sus labios temblaban y eso la delataría más si quería idear una excusa creíble- ¿señorita?...

\- yo…. Esto…- Zuly balbuceos no tener u a respuesta- "vamos… dale una respuesta que sea convincente"…- pensaba la unicornio muy nerviosa y con miedo de dar la vuelta para saber quién era quién le estaba preguntando.

\- si?...

\- … la princesa Twilight se desmayó en el comedor y como yo era la única que estaba presente la auxilie y ahora la llevó a su habitación- respondió Zuly de forma rápida y sin titubear para sonar más convincente.

\- hmmm… ya veo, pero esa no es la habitación de la princesa.

\- ¿no?...- respondió en forma de pregunta.

\- no... la habitación de la princesa está a dos puertas a la izquierda de esta…- dijo esa voz.

\- ¿dos puertas a la izquierda?...- miró de nuevo la puerta que tenía al frente y luego giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda notando dos puertas más- está segura que…- decía mientras se daba la vuelta pero ya no vio a nadie- … ¿eh?... pero… quizás fue mi imaginación…- murmuró para luego mirar la puerta que tenía al frente pero esta vez ya dudaba si era la correcta, miró de nuevo a su izquierda viendo las puertas que aquella voz le había indicado; comenzó a acercarse a paso lento y con su magia cubrió la manija de la puerta que le habían dicho abriéndola sin pensarlo dos veces, miró adentro y una sonrisa adornó su rostro al dar por finalizada su primer objetivo- que bien es la correcta… ahora sólo es dejar a la princesa en su cama y salir lo más rápido de aquí…- murmuró para luego cubrir el cuerpo de la princesa con su aura y levitarla dentro del cuarto, se dio la vuelta y miró a su derecha y luego a su izquierda para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie. Entró dando pasos hacia atrás y cerró la puerta muy despacio para no hacer mucho ruido y no levantar sospechas- listo, hora si… a la…- pero sus palabras se fueron yendo al ver a la alicornio de pelaje lavanda con unos hermosos ojos morados pero teniendo el ceño fruncido mientras era levitada por una aura color lila dejándole muy en claro que el plan que tenía no serviría ya para nada - ca… ma…- no supo más que decir al ver el semblante que tenía Twilight creando un momento y un silencio incómodo - jejeje…- Zuly se río muy nerviosa ante la mirada sería de la alicornio. Pero Twilight no cambiaba su postura- esto…

-… al fin llegaste a mi habitación…- dijo Twilight muy seria y la unicornio bajó sus orejas.

\- ¿fue usted quien me dijo que la habitación correcta estaba a dos puertas a la izquierda?...

\- ya estaba cansada de estar sobre tu lomo…

\- tomare eso cómo un si…- respondió Zuly con un tono bajo- … yo… esto…- balbuceó de nuevo pero sólo obtuvo el mismo silencio por parte de la alicornio- ¿vamos a desayunar?...

\- no… me mandaron a dormir…- respondió Twilight sin cambiar su actitud.

\- jejeje…- se rió nuevamente muy nerviosa- bu… bu… bueno… lo que pasó princesa, es que Trixie dijo… pero es que usted… ella… y luego usted... me asustó… y … y… yo… bueno…- ante los intentos fallidos de sacar una oración completa, la unicornio cerró sus ojos y bajo la cabeza en completa sumisión. La alicornio al ver su actitud soltó un suspiro y suavizó su expresión- perdóname Twilight, no fue mi intención atacarla… de nuevo.

\- no Zuly… fue mi culpa por asustarte... pero es que gritaste muy fuerte y eso llamó mí atención y cuando te vi en el pasillo con esa expresión me preocupe.

\- disculpe princesa, no era mi intención…- dijo la unicornio en la misma posición.

\- de hecho te lo agradezco…- al escuchar esas palabras la unicornio color crema levanto su rostro un poco confundida- en serio, te agradezco de que me hayas arrojado esa extraña cosa y haberme dormido… tuve una pésima noche por lo que dijeron ayer en el viejo castillo. recupere algo de energía y no me siento tan fatigada como hace rato- respondió la alicornio regalándole una sonrisa- ¿será posible que me dispares esta noche?...

\- ….. hmm… mejor te enseño a usarla- respondió también con una sonrisa. En eso el estómago de ambas rugió de hambre causando que se sonrojaran un poco- esto… ¿vamos a desayunar?...

\- jejeje… esta bien...- respondió Twilight y la unicornio color crema se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida- ¿Zuly?...

\- ¿sí Twilight?...- preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta.

\- serías tan amable de liberarme…- dijo la alicornio aún siendo levitada por el aura de la unicornio color crema.

\- oh… claro…- con mucho cuidado hizo descender a la princesa para luego liberarla de su hechizo- lo siento…

\- descuida…- respondió la alicornio aún con su rostro sonriente… pero luego se puso seria- aunque después de desayunar me tendrás que explica el porqué de ese grito…

\- ….. ehhhh…- balbuceó Zuly

\- sin peros…- respondió Twilight seria.

\- ouwwww…

.

.

En la boutique Carrusel, la unicornio blanca aún no se levantaba de su descanso; el haber llegado tan tarde hizo que su sueño rejuvenecedor fuera más prolongado y algo pesado, pero un extraño olor comenzó a inundar su habitación haciendo que su sentido del olfato reaccionara ante este estímulo.

\- *sniff sniff*… por Celestia, se les pasó el casco en el azúcar… -al murmuró Rarity dándose la vuelta en su cama- al parecer Sweetie Belle está cocinando de nuevo… Sweetie Belle... está… cocinando… de nuevo...- no le prestó importancia y se acomodó en su cama hasta que consiguió una posición bastante cómoda. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y abrió sus ojos de golpe- ¿Sweetie Belle está cocinando de nuevo?…- murmuró y luego se sentó de forma rápida mientras colocaba una expresión de miedo absoluto- ¡Sweetie Belle está cocinando de nuevo!...¡quemará otra vez mi cocina!...- se levantó muy alarmada de la cama de un salto ya que la última vez que la pequeña unicornio estuvo allí, quemó parte de su cocina… por no decir toda- ¡Sweetie Belle!...- bajo las escaleras como si fuera un relámpago hacia la cocina eh ingresó de forma violenta.- ¡Sweetie Belle aléjate de…!

\- ... buenos días señorita Rarity- dijo Coco Pommel con una sonrisa mirando por encima de su hombro junto a la estufa, no traía su cuello pero si un delantal.

\- ¿cocina?... ¿Coco Pommel?...

\- ¿sí señorita Rarity?...

\- ¿qué haces en la cocina?...

\- preparo el desayuno- respondió con un tono suave- no lo preparé antes ya que no quería despertarla.

\- ósea, ¿qué llegaste temprano?...- preguntó acercándose a la mesa que tenía la cocina.

\- no, ella no se fue a ningún lado…- musitó Sweetie Belle entrando en la cocina- le dije que se quedara aquí ya que se quería ir a buscar un hospedaje en el pueblo. Y como tu le dijiste espera a que llegue y nunca llegaste, no la dejé que saliera a altas horas sabiendo que afuera había un lunático…

\- o por Celestia… perdón por dejarte plantada- dijo Rarity apenada- es que surgió algo muy grave… fue muy descortés de mi parte dejarte esperando, de corazón te pido disculpas- musitó la yegua bajando sus orejas.

\- no tiene por qué disculparse señorita Rarity, su hermana fue muy hospitalaria… me explicó lo que usted hace en sus ratos libres y de verdad es muy importante….

\- ¿a sí?...- la pony de tierra dejó los platos sobre la mesa mostrando unos rollos de canela para luego devolverse por una bandeja con jugo de naranja- y que es lo que hago?...

\- salvar a Ecuestria…- respondió la pony de tierra y la unicornio Blanca quedó de piedra- no sabía que usted fuera una heroína y una pony de batallas… es usted de admirar señorita Rarity…

\- yo… esto… jejeje….- se río de forma nerviosa- Ay querida no soy tanto de batallas y no estaba en una… más bien fue una pequeña reunión…

\- ¿y de qué hablaron y con quién?...- preguntó Sweetie Belle.

\- la verdad… no puedo decirlo, son… órdenes de la princesa Twilight… y ya sabes que hay que seguir las ordenes y leyes que imponen las princesas…- musitó Rarity de forma convincente.

\- ¿y desde cuando Twilight impone ordenes y leyes?...que yo sepa a ella no le agrada eso- dijo Sweetie belle de forma inocente y la unicornio color blanca volteó a ver de forma asesina a su hermana debido a su inocente pregunta.

\- entiendo si no desea hablar de ello señorita Rarity, pero creo que es más importante concentrarnos en el motivo por el cual estoy aquí…

\- sí tienes razón, los vestidos de Sapphire Shores y Countess Coloratura… ¿como desean sus atuendos?...

\- ¿no pueden simplemente relajarsen por unos minutos y dejar de pensar en vestidos?... por Celestia, tomen su desayuno tranquilamente…- ambas yeguas voltearon a ver a la joven unicornio un poco impresionadas por lo que había dicho- no me vean así solo digo la verdad, tienen todo el día para pensar en eso…

\- tienes razón- dijo Rarity muy seria- tenemos el resto del día para planear el diseño de los atuendos. Luego informarle a Sassy Saddles de los preparativos de … oye Sweetie Belle porque no estás en la escuela…

\- porque es domingo…

\- eso fue ayer- dijo Rarity.

\- hoy es lunes…- agregó Coco Pommel.

-….. ¡Llegaré tarde a la escuela!- dijo Sweetie Belle muy alterada.

\- de hecho ya llegó tarde señorita Sweetie Belle…- argumentó Coco Pommel, ante este comentario la joven unicornio comenzó a tener un tic en su ojo izquierdo seguido de un extraño movimiento de su oreja derecha.

\- Ay no…- murmuró Rarity.

\- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó la terrestre.

\- huye o cubre tus oídos- dijo la unicornio fashionista para luego salir a todo galope de la cocina.

\- ¿eh?... a dónde va seño…

\- ¡AHHHHH LA MAESTRA ME PONDRÁ FALTA!- exclamó Sweetie Belle muy fuerte para luego salir de la cocina a todo galope, subir a su habitación y tomar su alforja para luego salir de la boutique rumbo a la escuela lo más rápido que daban sus patas. Cuando la joven pony ya no se encontraba dentro de la casa la unicornio blanca regresó de nuevo a la cocina encontrando a la pony de tierra con los ojos desorbitados y tapando sus oídos.

\- Coco… ¿estás bien?...- preguntó Rarity muy nerviosa al notar el estado de la pony de tierra.

\- ni cuando Suri Polomare gritaba me dejaba tan desorientada…

\- perdona… no es que gritamos todo el tiempo… es solo que…

\- descuide señorita… mejor terminemos de desayunar- la unicornio blanca se sentó de nuevo y ambas continuaron con el desayuno, fue un silencio cómodo de varios minutos que la pony fashionista decidió romper.

\- ¿Coco Pommel?...

\- si señorita Rarity…

\- en unos días estaré fuera de Ecuestria, ¿por favor te puedes hacer cargo de todos los preparativos para el próximo lanzamiento en Manehattan?…

\- será todo un honor…- respondió la pony de tierra con una sonrisa- ¿estará en el otro continente?

\- algo así..

\- ¿piensa expandirse más?...

\- posiblemente, pero debo salir por un asunto muy importante. Sassy Saddles se encargará de los preparativos de la próxima colección en Canterlot. Los vestidos para el concierto estarán listos en tres días, por favor encárgate de avisarle.

\- cuenta con ello…- el silencio se hizo presente nuevamente hasta que terminaron su desayuno- señorita Rarity… ¿pasa algo?.

\- ¿eh?... no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?...

\- se ve pensativa, como si algo le estuviera inquietando.

\- no es nada querida, sólo cosas con fácil solución… "creo"- pensó lo último al recordar lo que les esperaba dentro de dos semanas.

\- ¿segura?...

\- segura… mejor comencemos con esos atuendos, ambas estarán divinas con lo que tengo en mente- musitó la unicornio retirándose a su taller seguida de su amiga.

.

.

Después de que el sol saliera de esa forma tan extraña y la guardia nocturna se retirara a descansar y fuera relevada por la guardia diurna, la princesa de la noche se encontraba en su recámara descansando después de haber estado en vela durante varios días, Igualmente estaba su asistente que no tuvo tiempo suficiente de ir a su habitación y cayó rendida sobre la nube en que había transportado a Luna enviándola directo al mundo de los sueños. La princesa Cadence se encontraba en la sala de tronos atendiendo algunas audiencias mientras que Flurry Heart se encontraba en una de las habitaciones recibiendo clases de magia de su tutor personal Sunburst. Shining Armor estaba direccionando algunos guardias para reforzar la seguridad del palacio en caso de alguna posible amenaza, el unicornio blanco se encontraba en la plaza de armas frente a tres escuadras dando algunas órdenes, levantó su rostro y vio que por uno de los pasillos galopar tranquilamente a un unicornio macho de pelaje azul marino, crin de color cian grisáceo con celeste portando un yelmo de la guardia nocturna, pero a comparación de los otros soldados este llevaba consigo un cinturón con varios estuches y un extraño artefacto de forma larga en su costado izquierdo.

\- ¡muy bien, señores rompan filas!...- exclamó Shining y las tres escuadras se esparcieron por toda la plaza de armas. Shining Armor comenzó a galopar de forma tranquila dirigiéndose hacia los pasillos en donde había visto al unicornio, hasta que doblando a una esquina logró verlo- ¡soldado!...- el unicornio detuvo sus pasos pero no volteó a verlo- ¿acaso se te perdió el puesto?... ¿no deberías de estar por estos pasillos ya que se les tiene prohibido…- el unicornio se quedó quieto escuchando a este semental- además, ¿no deberías de estar durmiendo?, fenómeno nocturno...- dijo el unicornio de forma prepotente y arrogante.

\- ¿y tú no deberías tener tu blanco trasero sobre un cojín de terciopelo mientras le sacas brillo a la corona con los pelos de tu cola?...- respondió este unicornio sin voltear a ver al príncipe.

\- uhhhhh…. eso fue un golpe bajo…

\- jejeje…. El unicornio se dio la vuelta mostrando los ojos de color carmín y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Shining con una sonrisa burlona y cuando estuvo cerca levanto su pata cosa que el unicornio blanco hizo lo mismo para luego chocarlas con un brohoof- te gane esta vez Armor…

\- esta vez me dejaste sin palabras… capitán Red Sniper…

\- jejeje… me debes una cerveza.

\- lo sé… pero en serio qué haces despierto a esta hora, deberías de estar descansando para el turno nocturno.

\- Sword está cubriendo los turnos ya que la princesa me dio dos días libres… o mejor dicho noches libres, pero ayer en la noche no la encontré en el palacio ya que teníamos planes para…- se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta que habló un poco de más haciendo que el semental blanco mostrar una sonrisa- esto… no es lo que crees Shining… sólo la buscaba para...

\- Jajaja… no tienes porque fingir u ocultarlo amigo- el semental azul arqueo una ceja en son de duda- no te hagas Sniper, se te nota a leguas lo que sientes por ella…

\- ¿soy tan obvio?...

\- que un oficial que es reconocido por guiar a los cadetes con casco de hierro, tener un semblante serio y de pocos amigos… pero de un momento a otro comienza a dibujar corazones con las letras L &R en tú litera… eso no encaja muy bien jejeje…

\- ….. ok, si soy obvio- respondió Red Sniper rascando su nuca- … ¿guarderías el secreto?...

\- claro amigo…- respondió Shining también serio- tres cervezas.

\- una…

\- dos…

\- hecho…- dijo Red chocando el casco con su amigo.

\- jeje… pero será mejor que la dejes descansar, tuvo una noche muy difícil…

\- ¿difícil?- preguntó el semental zul marino- ¿sucedió algo?, últimamente la e notado muy agotada...

\- tranquilo no es nada grave…- musitó el unicornio blanco omitiendo la información del porque la princesa se encontraba en ese estado- oye, ¿y esa cosa?- preguntó observando aquel artefacto alargado que tenía en su costado.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿esto?...- Se movió un poco para que el unicornio blanco notara aquel artefacto extraño- es un obsequio que me trajo un viejo amigo de muy lejos.

\- ¿de muy lejos?... ¿pero qué es eso?...

\- un arma…- respondió Red de forma descomplicada haciendo que el unicornio blanco entre cerrará sus ojos observando aquella "arma".

\- hmmm… tiene un orificio en la punta pero no veo una flecha- dijo observando un tubo largo que poseía es "arma", luego con su casco lo tocó varias veces sintiendo qué estaba hecho de metal- no es una espada o una bayoneta, no tiene una punta… ni menos algo de filo…

\- es por que ese es el cañón…

\- es muy pequeño para ser un cañón…

\- pero esto no es un cañón Shining, pero es un arma…

\- ... ¿como esa cosa puede ser un arma?, no lo parece- respondió el unicornio blanco confundido- a menos de que sirva para golpear…

\- jejeje… sirve para golpear, pero ese no es su función principal- respondió el unicornio azulado con una sonrisa.

\- no parece peligrosa...

\- créeme, esta cosa es mucho más peligroso que una ballesta o una catapulta…

-… ok, supongamos que te creo…

\- por favor Shining, ¿cuando te eh mentido?...

\- lo siento, pero hasta ver no creer. Bueno si no es una bayoneta o una ballesta, ni mucho menos un cañón… ¿qué es?…

\- esto es una Barret m-82, y sólo es la pequeña- respondió Red Sniper con orgullo, el unicornio blanco observó nuevamente el "arma" y puso una mueca en su rostro.

\- … no sé qué función cumpla pero lo único que veo es un tubo de metal.

\- pero este tubo de metal puede ocasionar mucho daño a corta y larga distancia… y eso que no he tenido la oportunidad de probar mi último regalo- masculló el unicornio azulado mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-… tengo la pequeña sospecha de que tu "regalo" es algo más grande que esa cosa que tienes ahí.

\- y eso que aún no la he sacado del empaque…

\- y es otra…ehh… ¿Barret?...

\- no… es una Anzio 20mm- el unicornio blanco arqueo una ceja- por tu expresión me di cuenta que te estoy hablando en japonis, cuando llegue el momento te las enseñaré en acción, ya que en estos momentos todo es paz y tranquilidad… mejor sigo mi camino… ahí te ves príncipe- dijo el semental retomando su camino.

…. para mí sigue siendo un tubo de metal- masculló el unicornio blanco dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la sala de tronos.

El unicornio azul marino continuó su recorrido pasando por varias habitaciones hasta adentrarse a una parte muy retirada del castillo en donde había una puerta custodiada por dos guardias nocturnos que prestaban un turno diurno, pero estos portaban unos lentes de color negro dándole un aspecto más serio, y al ver al unicornio aproximarse realizaron un saludo con su pata derecha en su frente y optando por una pose firme.

\- descansen señores…- ambos guardias bajaron su pata de la frente- ¿cómo se sienten con esos lentes?...

\- excelente señor…- respondió el primer guardia- con ellos puestos los rayos del sol no son tan molestos a nuestros ojos.

\- por eso mismo la princesa Luna los ordenó, ella conoce a la perfección las necesidades de sus ponis. Pero no he venido a admirar sus lentes, ¿la princesa se encuentra en su recámara?...

\- así es capitán, ella se encuentra adentro con su asistente- respondió el segundo guardia- ingreso muy temprano y no ha salido.

\- ¿Shira se encuentra dentro?...- ambos asistieron- muy bien, ¿podrían abrir la puerta por favor?...

\- pero señor…- protesto el primer guardia.

\- descuiden señores, no se meterán en problemas ya que ella me ordenó avisarle a cualquier hora cuando yo terminara la misión que me asignó…- los guardias sin rechistar cumplieron con la orden de su capital el cual les dio las gracias eh ingreso a la habitación para luego la puerta la cerraron detrás de él.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, no se veía absolutamente nada… el unicornio emitió una pequeña luz en la punta de su cuerno iluminando un poco aquella recámara, a paso lento para no hacer demasiado ruido con sus cascos comenzó a acercarse hacia la cama de la princesa de la noche, pero antes de llegar a ella vio sobre una nube a una yegua bat pony profundamente dormida. No le prestó importancia ya que no había sido la primera vez que está yegua termina dentro de la habitación de la princesa de la noche, y sí a la Luna no le molestaba mucho menos a él, su cuerno brillo un poco más envolviendo la nube y la yegua con un aura de color rojiza para luego ser movida un poco; se acercó a la cama y observó a la princesa Luna dormida profundamente aunque en su rostro se notaba el cansancio que tenía provocado por tantos días en vela. Se acercó a ella y cerró sus ojos acercándose poco a poco a su labios… pero fue detenido por un aura de color azul que lo hizo levitar hasta quedar un poco retirado de ella.

\- sabes que nunca me he negado a tus besos o que me despiertes con sexo... pero esta vez quiero descansar…- dijo la yegua sin abrir sus ojos y arrastrando sus palabras.

\- ¿cómo supiste que estaba dentro?, no he hecho el más mínimo ruido- preguntó Red susurrando para no despertar a Shira.

\- Red cariño, estoy descansando no estoy muerta, puedo sentir presencias cerca aún dormida... pero es en serio, quiero descansar…

\- ¿al menos puedo acariciar tu melena mientras duermes?...

-… ¿sin resultados sexuales?...

\- tienes mi palabra mi princesa…- respondió el semental de forma caballeroso. Luna mostró una sonrisa en sus labios y el cuerpo de Red fue despojado de su yelmo y descendiendo poco a poco mientras que la princesa de la noche hacia espacio en su cama para luego acostar al corcel cerca de ella y abrazarlo como si fuera una almohada mientras que el unicornio acariciaba su melena relajando aún más a la alicornio- realmente te ves agotada, ¿tuviste mucho trabajo en el mundo de los sueños?...

\- mucho… últimamente ha habido muchos ponis con pesadillas, además e hecho trabajos extra para mi hermana en las noches…

\- hmmm… con razón ya no me prestas atención.

\- Perdón por no prestarte atención estos últimos días mi amado Red, pero he tenido mucho estrés desde que mi hermana no está… estar despierta en el día gobernando y en la noches en el mundo de los sueños es demasiado agotador incluso para mí…

\- te entiendo… un minuto- Res Sniper se detuvo al escuchar algo que no encajaba- ¿Luna?...

\- si….- respondió arrastrando sus palabras mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre el pecho del unicornio.

\- ¿cómo es eso que estar despierta tanto en el día como en la noche?...- la princesa abrió sus agotados ojos guardó silencio al escuchar una pregunta tan simple pero cuya respuesta sería complicado de decir- ¿amor?...

\- bueno… Red…

\- eh sido muy sincero contigo mi princesa, también me gustaría que fueras conmigo- dijo con un tono suave sin denotar enojó o molestia acariciando aún la melena de la yegua de la noche- me has contado mucho secretos del palacio mi amada, pero con esto que te dije sentí como tensaste tu cuerpo… ¿que pasa?...

\- … *sniff sniff*- se escuchó un leve gimoteo que captó por completo la atención del semental.

\- ¿huh?... ¿qué pasa amor?...- preguntó al sentir un leve gimoteo de la princesa de la noche, después comenzó a escuchar un leve llanto mientras sentía como el abrazo de la princesa se hacía un poco más fuerte- ¿Luna que pasa?...

\- es… no sé cómo explicarlo…- respondió con la voz entrecortada.

\- sólo dilo… no creo que sea difícil de entender…- la princesa de la noche lloró un poco más mientras que el semental sólo acariciaba su melena esperando aquella respuesta. Tardó varios minutos hasta que al fin su llanto se había detenido por completo para luego levantarse y observar al unicornio a los ojos- ¿y bien?...- preguntó algo ansioso viendo como su amada princesa tardó unos segundos en responder, pero lo hizo después de soltar un pesado suspiro

\- ….. mi hermana fue secuestrada...

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!...

\- baja la voz despertarás a Shira…- dijo la princesa colocando su pata sobre los labios del semental, luego retiro su pata pero observó la expresión que éste tenía- te lo diré todo pero debes prometer no decir absolutamente nada.

\- lo prometo mi amor…mis labios están sellados…- la princesa Luna mostró una sonrisa al escuchar esto para luego tomar aire y soltar otro suspiro.

\- ¿recuerdas al capitán Nightwolf?...

\- como no olvidarlo, es el comandante de una base que está situada en el otro continente, más exactamente en Arabia equina ya que combate a las mafias de ese lugar. Además fue él el que me enseñó a utilizar las armas para poder protegerte mejor… aún no destapo el último obsequio que me trajo, es más... estuve pensando, ¿porque no decirle si puede dotar a todos los soldados con estas cosas?... las fuerzas del otro continente veo que están muy bien equipadas, ¿pero que tiene que ver él en esto?- musitó observando su rifle apoyado en la pared junto a su yelmo.

\- porque él tenía la misión de proteger a mi hermana, y falló… pero no fue su culpa, mi hermana estaba como misionera de paz y fueron emboscados haciendo que muchos soldados de su unidad fallecieran…

\- Bueno, no sé qué decir… no sabía que las cosas allá estuvieran tan delicadas, pero se nota que él es un pony que se toma su trabajo muy enserio, debe de sentirse muy mal por lo que pasó y no creo que esté de cascos cruzados. Bueno… entonces sólo tenemos que recurrir a tu base que está allá, eh informar de la situación aquí para poder ir al rescate de la princesa Celestia.

\- me temo que eso no va a ser posible…- dijo la princesa en un tono de voz bajo mientras bajaba su cabeza pero fue escuchada por el semental, Red Sniper tomó la barbilla de la princesa para que está lo viera a los ojos mientras él le regalaba una tierna sonrisa- Red Sniper…

\- todo es posible mi amada…

\- no lo entiendes…

\- claro que lo entiendo, fue secuestrada en Arabia equina. Sé que es un lugar muy desértico y árido… pero no será difícil ir en su rescate con un buen grupo que llevemos de aquí.

\- veo que aún no lo has entendido…

\- ¿y qué es lo que tengo que entender amada mía?... tu hermana fue secuestrada en el otro continente y debemos rescatarla.

\- Red mi hermana no está secuestrada en el otro continente, ella está secuestrada en otra dimensión del cual es custodiada por Nightwolf…- tras estas palabras el unicornio quedo completamente mudo y sus ojos abiertos en su máxima expresión, ¿acaso había entendido mal?... Ella dijo otra dimensión. El unicornio sacudió su cabeza y observó a los ojos a su amada y supo que sólo decía la verdad- Red, mi hermana está en otra dimensión… una que es custodiada por el capitán Nightwolf, pero las cosas se salieron de control y logró salir ileso junto con otra soldado cuando fueron emboscados y secuestraron a mi hermana.

\- ¿ósea que hay otra dimensión con ponis?...-preguntó un tanto incrédulo.

\- de hecho la especie dominante son criaturas bípedas.

\- ¿minotauros?...

\- no, son una especie de mono sin pelo llamado humanos, no poseen magia, no tienen alas para volar ni gran fuerza…

\- ¿como un grupo de seres que no tiene ninguna cualidad que tenemos nosotros pueden secuestrar a una de las ponis más fuertes que tiene el reino?... me suena a un grupejo de debiluchos...

\- porque ellos tienen algo llamado tecnología y eso los hace muy peligrosos… de hecho el arma que tú manejas viene de esa dimensión… Red Sniper abrió sus ojos al igual que su mandíbula al darse cuenta que el arma que él manejaba no pertenecía al reina ni mucho menos a esta dimensión. Guardó silencio por unos segundos hasta que soltó un grito ahogado.

\- por tú expresión veo que ya lo dedujiste. Nightwolf es un humano y es mi discípulo, el brazalete que porta en su pata hace que tenga la apariencia de un pony…

\- ahora entiendo porque te dice maestra y no princesa como todos los ponis… ¿pero cómo lo conociste?.

\- luego hablaremos de su pasado, en estos momentos él se encuentra en Ponyville junto con la teniente Blueberry ya que fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron a esa emboscada. Ambos se están recuperando para volver a su dimensión dentro de dos semanas.

\- y esa tal Blueberry… ¿también es un humano?...

\- no, ella es una pony de Ecuestria…

\- ¿entonces ningún pony en Equestria tiene conocimiento de que ellos están aquí?...

\- sólo un pequeño grupo de ponis saben quiénes son ellos ya que nos ayudarán a salvar a mi hermana.

\- déjame adivinar... ¿la princesa Twilight y sus amigas?...- Luna asintió levemente- ¿estás segura de que ellas podrán con esto?...

\- ellas están capacitadas para esta misión ya que han defendido a Ecuestria en muchas ocasiones.

\- hmmm… ¿alguien más sabe de esto?...

\- la familia de cristal y mis fuerzas especiales, el capitán Soul steel… Discord y Shira…

\- son un gran grupo… pero si Discord sabe, ¿porque él no va a ayudar?...

\- por desgracia Discord no puede viajar a esa dimensión ya que no tendría control sobre su magia del caos y empeoraría la situación.

\- hmmmm… ¿y esa tal Blueberry es bonita?- preguntó con un tono pícaro.

\- ¡¿Red?!...

Red- sólo bromeaba, ninguna pony es más bella que tú…- dijo este acercándose hacia la oreja de la yegua y susurrarle algo haciendo que la princesa soltará una risilla jocosa…

\- en serio que me gustaría cariño, pero me encuentro muy agotada… déjame descansar y te lo compensaré el doble mañana qué te parece…

\- uhhhhh... ¿una promesa real?…

\- de tu princesa de la noche- dijo con un tono seductor haciendo que el unicornio embozara una sonrisa.

\- bueno… como ordene princesa- dijo el semental acostándose nuevamente y la princesa Luna se acostó sobre su pecho para que el semental acariciara su melena- guardaré tu secreto amor mío… oye Luna, sé que no es el momento…pero no te gustaría tener un…- no terminó su frase ya que sintió unos les ronquidos de la princesa de la noche sobre su pecho- … será para otra ocasión mi amor…- masculló el unicornio acomodarse un poco y cerrando sus ojos.

.

.

\- entonces gritaste porque te asustaste cuando supiste que él utilizó esas… ehhh… armas, ¿ya que desgastan más energía?...- preguntó la alicornio color lavanda a una sonrojada unicornio color crema que lo único que hizo fue afirmar con su cabeza. De nuevo se encontraban reunidas las tres unicornios y la alicornio en el comedor real tomando su desayuno, Starlight Glimmer ya había despertado y se encontraba un poco más animada que la última vez al igual que Trixie, aunque mantenía un poco la distancia de la teniente Blueberry ya que no quería estar presente cuando nuevamente está unicornio estallara.

\- Perdón por actuar como una lunática, pero es que entré en pánico por lo que dijo la señorita Trixie…- respondió Zuly avergonzada.

\- ¿en serio?...- dijo Trixie de forma sarcástica.

\- se supone que él tiene que descansar y no quitarse el brazalete… e hizo todo lo contrario… me preocupa…- musitó de nuevo la unicornio color crema.

\- se te nota…- dijo de nuevo Trixie de la misma forma.

\- Trixie… masculló Starlight para luego continuar con sus alimentos.

\- ta bueno terminó de desayunar…- respondió Trixie.

\- hmmm… qué te parece si hacemos esto, terminamos de desayunar e iremos primero al hospital para ver cómo está Rainbow Dash y luego iremos a Sweet Apple acres para saber el estado del capitán Nightwolf- sugirió Twilight al ver el semblante que tenía la unicornio.

\- me parece una excelente idea princesa Twilight- dijo Zuly levantando la mirada, pero la alicornio miró a la unicornio con una ceja arqueada- perdón… Twilight.

\- me gustaría hablar también con tu capitán, necesito saber de dónde me conoce…- musitó Starlight captando la atención de las tres yeguas.

\- no hay ningún problema señorita Starlight, si gusta podemos ir después de que salgamos del hospital. En fin tengo 2 semanas libres…- respondió Zuly.

\- y espero que no tengas la noche ocupada- musitó Pinkie.

\- ¡ahhhhh!...- Zuly soltó un enorme grito ya que la alocada pony fiestera había salido detrás de la silla donde ella estaba sentada soltando sus características serpentinas y globos- pero… señorita Pinkie, ¿por donde entró?- preguntó volteando a ver hacia la puerta notando está completamente cerrada.

\- pues por la puerta- respondió Pinkie a su estilo.

\- pero no se escuchó abrirse… es demasiado pesada para ser tan silenciosa…- preguntó de nuevo la unicornio color crema.

\- no por esa puerta tontita…- respondió Pinkie con su característico tono.

\- ¿huh?...

\- Twilight, plan 148 55A212- dijo la alocada pony muy seria-… chaito…- después de este juego de palabras la pony rosada se alejó del comedor dando sus característicos saltos y saliendo por la puerta haciendo qué esta sonara demasiado fuerte al abrirse e igualmente al cerrarse.

\- pero… si… esto... ¿qué?...- preguntaba Zuly muy alterada y confundida al no comprender por dónde es que ella había entrado si la puerta sonaba demasiado fuerte, además de ser la única de esa sala.

\- si no quieres fundirte el cerebro será mejor que la ignores… así terminarás el día con menos neuronas quemadas- dijo Starlight con desinterés.

-… oooooookey…-musitó para luego voltear a ver al alicornio y ésta continuaba con su desayuno- ¿Twilight?...

\- el que escucha consejos llega a viejo…- r espo dio la alicornio.

\- …. está bien…- la unicornio color crema se sentó de nuevo en su silla terminando su desayuno al igual que las otras tres yeguas y siguió el consejo de las ponis que conocían más a esta alocada yegua.

Una hora después Starlight, Zuly y Twilight se dirigían hacia el hospital para conocer el estado de la pegaso color cian, Trixie se quedó en su carreta ya que tenía que realizar unos preparativos para una función que daría dentro de dos días en la noche, aunque le gustaba pasar tiempo junto a Starlight, visitar a las amigas de Twilight nunca estaba en sus planes. La unicornio color crema llevaba su alforja ya que al pasar tanto tiempo en el otro mundo no tenerla la hacia sentir desnuda; camino hacia el hospital se escucharon varios truenos haciendo que los ponis que habían en los alrededores giran su cabeza hacia arriba igualmente Twilight, Zuly y Starlight, pero ninguna vio alguna nube de tormenta ya que estaba completamente despejado con un sol muy radiante, nuevamente se escucharon otros truenos y esta vez las tres yeguas se detuvieron pero la unicornio color crema entrecerró los ojos colocándose un poco seria.

\- ¿habrá programada una tormenta?- se preguntó Starlight.

\- no lo creo, Rainbowo Clean Sky me hubieran avisado- respondió Twilight.

\- "no…. Eso no parece ser truenos"…- pensó la unicornio color crema mirando hacia el cielo. Los truenos cesaron pero los ponis aún miraban hacia el cielo hasta que pasaron unos minutos y al ya no escuchar nada prosiguieron con sus actividades normales, la alicornio y las dos unicornios hicieron lo mismo y continuaron su camino.

\- quizás fue el bosque Everfree, ya saben… de ahí sólo salen cosas raras…- mascullo Starlight mirando a la unicornio color crema de reojo.

\- jijiji… qué graciosa señorita Starlight- dijo Zuly sin importarle el comentario- pero si te refieres a mí, yo no salí del bosque Everfree... más bien aparecí en Canterlot. Por cierto…- detuvo sus pasos volteando a ver a la unicornio color lila- Señorita Starlight, usted es la mejor amiga de la señorita Trixie y conoce a la perfección sus gustos... ¿sería usted tan amable en acompañarme o decirme en dónde puedo encontrar un sombrero de mago para poder compensar el que se destruyó en nuestro pequeño encuentro?...

\- ehh… esto, claro- balbuceó Starlight- yo te mostraré… claro si no hay ningún problema.

\- Jijiji…

\- ¿qué es tan gracioso Twilight?- preguntó Starlight al escuchar la risa de la alicornio.

\- qué te pareciste a Fluttershy cuando dijiste eso…- respondió Twilight, dicho comentario hizo que la unicornio color lila se sonrojara un poco causando que ambas yeguas se rieron un poco más- mejor continuemos, el hospital está cerca…- el trío de yeguas continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron al hospital, ya adentro los que estaban presentes hicieron una reverencia al ver a la princesa de la amistad del cual a ella no le agradaba para nada que hicieran eso, qué le dijeran princesa no tenía ningún problema… pero que ellos hicieran una reverencia la hacían sentir incómoda ya que estos eran amigos que conoció mucho antes de obtener sus alas- gracias por su recibimiento… por favor levántese…- los ponis obedecieron a su princesa y continuaron con sus actividades mientras que está se acercaba al mostrador dejando ambas unicornios en la entrada.

\- se le nota muy incómoda cuando los otros ponis efectúan una reverencia…- dijo Zuly en voz baja a Starlight.

\- ella nunca presume su título de princesa ni le agrada que los demás ponis hagan eso…- respondió Starlight también en voz baja.

\- jejeje…- se rió la unicornio color crema.

\- ¿qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó Starlight.

\- Es que me acordé de la capitana Wandering…

\- ¿eh?...

\- descuida, no es nada malo…- respondió Zuly brindando una sonrisa. La alicornio se acercó hacia la recepción en donde había una pony de tierra de pelaje color rosado, melena color lavanda blanca y ojos azules que estaba demasiado ocupada y no se había dado cuenta de que la alicornio estaba cerca del mostrador.

\- buenos días enfermera Sweetheart…

\- en el momento los atien…- guardó silencio cuando levantó la vista y vio a la alicornio parada del otro lado del mostrador- dulce Celestia… mil disculpas princesa Twilight, no creí que era usted.

\- descuida, no hay problema… ¿será posible si nos permite ir a la habitación de nuestra amiga Rainbow Dash?...

\- claro princesa, no hay ningún problema… la habitación es la 215, tercer piso… si me permite un momento mandaré a llamar a uno de mis compañeros ya que están en remodelación en ese piso y la nomenclatura fue retirada respondió Sweetheart.

\- no hay necesidad de eso, nosotras sabremos dónde ubicarla, muchas gracias…- dijo la alicornio para luego dar la vuelta e hizo señas a sus dos amigas para que la siguieran y entre las tres comenzaron a buscar la habitación en dónde se encontraba la pegaso color cian.

Ya habían llegado al tercer piso y por desgracia habían tres largos corredores y todos se veían igual, fueron a buscar la nomenclatura pero éste no estaba como Sweethearh había dicho debido a la remodelación que estaban efectuando .

\- ¿por dónde?...- preguntó la unicornio color crema un poco confundida.

\- ¡por el amor de Celestia, quédate quieta de una buena vez para poder limpiar esa herida Rainbow Dash…- exclamó una voz femenina bastante irritada.

\- por ahí…- dijeron unísono Twilight y Starlight señalando el mismo pasillo al mismo tiempo. Las tres yeguas comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos escuchando cada vez más claro los gritos de desesperación y otros de protesta. Llegaron a una puerta que estaba medio cerrada y simplemente la empujaron con un leve golpe y vieron a la enfermera Redheart parada en una esquina con su melena completamente revuelta, una expresión de enojo absoluto ya que parte de su pelaje blanco estaba de color violeta debido al merthiolate que Rainbow le derramó encima de una patada, y una botellita en el piso regando aún este contenido.

\- debo desinfectar esa herida… así que quédate quieta…- masculló la pony enfermera entre dientes sin cambiar su actitud.

\- ¡prefiero que me amputen una pata antes de sentir nuevamente el ardor de esa cosa!…- exclamó la pegaso atrincherada en un patético fuerte fabricado de almohadas y sábanas- ¿porque no me das un analgésico y todos contentos?...

\- ¡por que ya te di los analgésicos, ahora sigue la limpieza de la zona infectada!…(inserte aquí "la mirada") así que quédate quieta y déjame hacer mi trabajo…

\- ¿en serio esa es Rainbow Dash?... ¿la pegaso más intrépida que ha tenido Cloudsdale?...- dijo Zuly señalando a la yegua atrincherada.

\- olvidaste mencionar que le teme a las agujas y el merthiolate…- respondió Starlight con una cara de poker.

\- enfermera me permite arreglar esto…- dijo Twilightdando un paso al frente.

\- ¿huh?... ¡princesa Twilight!...- exclamó Redheart como si hubiera visto a un ser divino- por favor hágale entender que lo que estoy haciendo es por su bien…

\- ¿Rainbow?...-preguntó Twilight volteando a ver a la pegaso color cian y ésta se escondía aún más en su fuerte.

\- es que arde demasiado- musitó Rainbow cono si fuera una niña.

\- pero es por tu bien.

\- ¿que no me estás escuchando?, arde de – ma – sia – do.

\- me permiten un minuto por favor- habló Zuly captando la atención de todas las presentes- conozco un hechizo que pueda funcionar, si me permiten emplearlo claro está…- la enfermera y Rainbow voltearon a verla, una tenía una cara de duda y la otra un rostro de desconfianza- es un hechizo simple y te prometo que no sentirás dolor.

-… hazlo- respondió Rainbow sin vacilar.

\- lo siento pero no voy a autorizar este procedimiento- intervino Redheart- ella debe permanecer en cama por lo menos una semana… y será mucho más tiempo si no se deja aplicar el medicamento cómo se debe.

\- ¿acaso desconfiar de la magia curativa?...- preguntó Zuly de forma simple sin mostrar rastros de molestia alguna.

\- bueno…no es que desconfíe- musitó la enfermera- de hecho aquí hay varios doctores que emplean ese tipo de magia, pero no es tan poderosa como para desinfectar heridas provocadas por una mantícora o recomponer algunos huesos rotos.

\- eso se debe a que la hechizos curativos que utilizan todos los galenos vienen de los libros de anatomía pony números tres y cuatro de Star swirl el barbado- respondió Zuly.

\- ¿huh?- musitó Redheart ladeando su cabeza

\- ¿y cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Starlight.

\- el comodín blanco me lo dijo- respondió Zuly con su singular sonrisa.

\- ¿uno de esos libros que maneja Ese loco?- dijo Rainbow levantando una ceja.

\- el capitán Nightwolf no está loco señorita Dash, el simplemente es alguien dedicado a su trabajo- respondió Zuly sin borrar su sonrisa pero en el fondo estaba algo molesta por este comentario- pero si no desea salir de aquí hoy no hay ningún problema, vinimos para conocer su estado y nos dimos cuenta que está mejorando sin necesidad de ayuda… ¿es una semana en el hospital enfermera? …

\- está bien está bien tú ganas… retiro lo dicho- dijo la pegaso y la sonrisa de la unicornio color crema se hizo un poco más grande- ¿serías tan amable de emplear el hechizo?... por favor.

\- ya les dije que no lo puedo permitir, son órdenes del doctor- dijo Redheart poniéndose en medio de ambas yeguas.

\- tranquila, todo estará bien- musitó Starlight.

\- ¿qué no entienden?...¡perderé mi empleo!…- exclamó Redheart muy desesperada.

\- no te preocupes Redheart, yo me haré responsable de esto- dijo Twilight- hablaré con el doctor a cargo… - volteó a ver a la unicornio color crema con una sonrisa- adelante…- mientras que la pegaso color cian salía de su refugio, la unicornio color crema comenzó a acercarse hacia la cama cerrando sus ojos y haciendo brillar su cuerno. El cuerpo de Rainbow fue cubierto por un aura de color lila y levitado un poco de la cama.

\- esto no tardará mucho…- musito Zuly y su cuerno brilló con más intensidad haciendo que las piernas de la pegaso color cian brillaran más fuertes mientras que sus heridas se cerraban y de las cicatrices crecía un poco de pelaje cubriéndolas por completo, como si nunca lo hubieran atacado- y listo quedaron como nuevas…- finalizó la unicornio abriendo sus ojos y observando los flancos de Rainbow mientras que ella era dejada nuevamente sobre la cama.

Las presentes también comenzaron a observar sus costados haciendo que la pegaso color cian se sintiera un tanto incómoda, la enfermera Redheart muy incrédula se acercó a paso lento y le hizo señas al Rainbow de que se acostara para que esta con sus cascos comenzara a examinar donde tenía las heridas infectadas encontrando sus heridas cerradas como si no hubiera tenido nada.

\- está completamente sano… ¿no te duele nada?- preguntó la pony enfermera mirando a la pegaso.

\- no me duele nada… pero sí me siento incómoda que me estén observando de esa manera- masculló la pegaso haciendo que Twilight, Zuly y Starlight miraran hacia otra parte.

\- es realmente impresionante, creo que podré darle de alta hoy mismo- musitó Redheart.

\- ¡Es una excelente noticia ya que las necesito a todas!- exclamó saliendo detrás de la unicornio color crema haciendo que ésta soltara otro enorme grito y por acto reflejo brincara hacia un lado y cerrará sus ojos mientras de su alforja sacaba aquella arma con la que había noqueado a Twilight y la accionara, pero esta vez no fue contra Twilight, escucho toser a alguien y abrió sus ojos para luego abrirlos en su máxima expresión al ver a una pony de tierra de color blanco con una pequeña nube de color verde sobre su rostro mientras que tosía frenéticamente.

\- Ay no…- dijo Zuly por lo bajo.

\- vuelve y juega…- masculló la alicornio con un casco sobre su rostro.

\- *cof cof*… que… *cof cof cof*… que era….- Redheart no pudo terminar su frase ya que cayó completamente dormida sobre el piso de la habitación.

\- lo siento lo siento, no fue mi intención…- dijo la unicornio muy nerviosa a una inconsciente enfermera.

\- uhhhhh… yo quiero una de esas- dijo Pinkie emocionada.

\- pues no estaría mal que te manden a dormir temprano de vez en cuando…- murmuró Rainbow mientras tocaba con sus cascos delanteros sus muslos.

\- ¡Zuly!...- exclamó Twilight.

\- perdón Twilight, pero es que ella salió de la nada y me asustó… ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se puso detrás de mí- respondió Zuly avergonzada.

\- bienvenida a Ponyville- dijo Starlight de forma desinteresada.

\- creo que yo mejor llevaré tu alforja… por seguridad de todos- musitó Twilight soltando un suspiro.

\- por favor…- masculló la unicornio color crema retirándose la alforja y entregándosela a la alicornio.

\- muy bien Pinkie, lo hiciste de nuevo… ¿ahora qué se te ofrece?...- dijo la pegaso mirando a su alocada amiga.

\- sólo pasaba por aquí y…- se acercó como un relámpago hacia la cama y le murmuró algo a la pegaso mientras discretamente señalaba a la pony color crema- es todo… chaito…- musitó para luego salir de la habitación con sus característicos saltos.

-… ¡¿y actúa como si nada hubiera pasado?!...- exclamó Zuly señalando por donde había salido Pinkie.

\- ya te dije, no trates de entenderla ya que te harás mucho daño… es sólo ella… siendo ella- dijo Starlight muy tranquila.

\- pe… pe.. pero…- Zuly tartamudeaba señalando la puerta por donde había salido la alocada pony fiestera.

\- ¿sí?...- preguntó la unicornio lila.

\- olvídalo…- musitó soltando un largo suspiro, luego volteó a ver al alicornio- ¿podemos irnos ya donde el capitán?..

\- Twilight yo podré llevarla a Sweet Apple acres…- propuso la unicornio lila guiñando el ojo a la alicornio color lavanda.

\- muy bien… y de paso podrás preguntarle al capitán Nightwolf de dónde te conoce- dijo Twilight.

\- sí tienes razón…- respondió no muy animada.

\- ¿que no es lo que quería tener un principio?, no me digas que todavía le tienes miedo- musitó Rainbow mirando a Starlight.

\- ¿miedo?... ¿del capitán?...- preguntó Zuly.

\- claro que no mejor me da miedo… mejor vámonos, el camino es largo…- dijo Starlight para luego dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación mientras que la teniente Blueberry le daba algunas recomendaciones a Twilight, como no tocar su arma para evitar accidentes, aunque ésta no era mortal causaría muchos problemas en cascos inexpertos. Cuando las dos unicornios ya no estaban, Twilight sacó de la alforja el arma de Zuly y comenzó a observarla muy detalladamente.

\- ehhhh… Twilight, por que mejor no guardas esa cosa- dijo Rainbow algo nerviosa.

\- aún no puedo creer que Celestia fue secuestrada- murmuró observando el arma de la unicornio color crema- y lo peor es que es en una dimensión muy hostil…

\- Twilight… por la forma en que ves esa cosa, me hace pensar que cuando estuviste en la dimensión del otro lado del espejo nunca te topaste con algo similar…- la alicornio negó con su cabeza observando fijamente aquella arma- recuerda lo que Nightwolf dijo, sobrevivir es algo que se hace día a día.

\- no me imagino qué tipo de cosas pueden hacer los humanos en esa dimensión, y ya estoy creyendo de que el concepto de amistad no lo conoce…- finalizó Twilight de forma seria guardando el arma nuevamente en la alforja pero en su rostro se nota mucho la angustia por la que estaba pasando.

\- Twilight... será mejor que no pienses más en eso, ya verás que en menos de lo que canta un gallo la princesa Celestia estará entre nosotras…

\- jejeje…- soltó una leve risilla haciendo que la pegaso color cian arquera una ceja.

\- ¿que están gracioso?...

\- hablaste igual que Applejack…

\- bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, la que galopa entre la miel algo se le pega…- con este comentario la alicornio color lavanda volvió a reír de manera más jocosa- jejeje… mejor ayúdame a dejar a la enfermera sobre la cama…- musitó la pegaso y Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno cubriendo el cuerpo de Redheart con su aura y dejándola sobre la cama mientras que Rainbow se retiraba las sondas que suministraban los medicamentos.

\- ¿porque no dejes que una enfermera te retire eso?- dijo preocupada por la forma en que la pegaso se retiró las sondas.

\- Twilight, los wonderbolts no solamente son acrobacias o espectáculos aéreos… venimos siendo ponis entrenados para el combate…- musitó la pegaso acercándose hacia la ventana y mirando hacia fuera para luego arquear una ceja al ver algo que llamó su atención en el cielo, pero siendo consciente de cómo se encontraba su amiga alicornio decidió callar y voltear a verla con unas risa- me puedes explicar porque Pinkie Pie está usando códigos…

\- la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea… bueno, creo que será mejor retirarnos e ir a buscarla… aunque primero tengo que pasar y avisarle al doctor que te estaba revisando que te dieron ya de alta.

\- sí jejeje...es bueno tener influencias en la corona para salir de aquí.

\- sabes que no me gusta presumir y mucho menos abusar de mi título.

\- sólo bromeaba…- la alicornio y la pegaso salieron de la habitación dejando a la pony de tierra dormir tranquilamente sobre la camilla. Aunque el extraño fenómeno que Rainbow había visto en el cielo lo vieron varios ponis ya que el sol se había movido de forma extraña.

**_Minutos antes de que pasara este extraño fenómeno…_**

La princesa del amor galopaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo, había tenido muchas audiencias y eso que aún no había llegado el mediodía, y eso la tenía muy agotada. Quiso tomar un breve descanso ya que aún le faltaban muchas audiencias y demasiada papelería que llenar… tenía sus alas caídas y su cabeza abajo debido al agotamiento pero levantó su cabeza al pasar por una ventana y ver hacia fuera, al principio no le prestó atención y continuó su trayecto, pero más adelante detuvo sus pasos y se devolvió caminando hacia atrás para ver de nuevo por la misma ventana notando que el sol seguía en la misma posición de hace varias horas; soltó un suspiro y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación de la monarca del sol. Cuando llegó a las puertas habían dos guardias custodiando aquella recámara que al ver a la princesa se pusieron firmes.

\- ¿son tan amables pueden abrir las puertas?...- musitó Cadence y ambos soldados afirmaron con su cabeza para luego abrir las puertas y la alicornio color rosa pudo ingresar para luego ser cerradas detrás de ella. Observó la habitación viendo todo en orden, así que se dirigió hacia el balcón real encontrando al draconequus sentado en la misma silla, pero esta vez viendo una revista cómic de los Power ponis- Discord...- habló sutilmente captando la atención del espíritu del caos que lo único que hizo fue bajar un poco la revista y notar el exhausto rostro de la princesa.

\- ….. ¿un día duro no?...- musitó Discord y continuó leyendo aquella revista.

ni te imaginas…- cerró sus ojos y soltó un enorme suspiro- y eso qué aún no aca…- guardó silencio y abrió sus ojos observando nuevamente al draconequus- no vine hasta aquí para quejarme contigo. Discord, el sol sigue en el mismo punto y ya son alrededor de las once de la mañana, debes moverlo un poco.

\- hmmm… y aun faltan las reuniones con los gobernantes de Yakyakistan.

\- la reunión, la había olvidado…- musitó tocando su frente con su casco derecho mientras cerraba sus ojos- creo que me iré a preparar para…- nuevamente detuvo sus palabras y volvió a mirar al espíritu del caos- Discord…

\- jajajaja…

\- no me cambies la conversación Discord, ya deberías de haber movido el sol…

\- está bien está bien ya lo hago…- aún mirando la revista, el draconequus comenzó a tocar el suelo hasta que encontró una escoba y empezó a moverla hacia arriba.

\- ¿qué estás haciendo?...- preguntó Cadence.

\- creo que necesito una más larga…- Discord murmuró y soltó la escoba por unos segundos, chasqueó su garra de León haciendo que el palo de la escoba se alargará hasta llegar al sol, tomó de nuevo la escoba y comenzó a golpear el sol moviendo el astro un poco. La princesa del amor soltó un grito ahogado abriendo sus ojos por completo al ver cómo el señor del caos movía el sol de su querida tía Celestia, por su mente cruzó que si ella viera esto en estos momentos le daría un ataque cardíaco; después de varios intentos y golpes al sol con el palo de la escoba, Discord pudo mover el sol al punto que correspondía- Bueno… creo que ahí está perfecto, o tú qué opinas mi querida Cadence…- preguntó sin dejar de ver su revista pero la respuesta jamás llegó- ¿Cadence?...- bajó un poco de revista notando a la alicornio completamente en shock- ¿que no tienes una reunión a la que asistir?...

\- yo…- sacudió su cabeza con fuerza volviendo en sí- creo que necesito una aspirina…- murmuró dando la media vuelta y saliendo del balcón.

\- ¡no te estreses tanto!...- gritó Discord y como respuesta simplemente la alicornio utilizó su magia cerrando ambas puertas de balcón con mucha fuerza- y ahora sí no sé porque está estresada, realmente le falta que Shining Armor le dé su surtidita- masculló en voz baja para luego volver a ver su cómic.

**_Volviendo a Ponyville…_**

En la única escuela que tenía el pueblo, los pequeños ya se encontraban en su hora de receso; algunos se divertían en los juegos mientras que otros correteaban muy contentos. Pero junto a una mesa habían tres jovenes yeguas, una pegaso, una unicornio y una pony de tierra; las dos primeras estaban muy atentas escuchando todo lo que decía la pony tierra, hasta que finalizó su historia haciendo que la pegaso se sobresaltara un poco.

\- ¿entonces es el alumno de la princesa Luna?...- preguntó Scootaloo.

\- así es, pero baja la voz… sí él es como la princesa Luna no creo que le guste mucho llamar la atención…- dijo Apple Bloom para luego darle una mordida a la manzana que tenía entre sus cascos.

\- ¿y es guapo?... fue una simple pregunta de Sweetie Belle para que Scootaloo y Apple Bloom arquearan una ceja- que… no me quedaré pensando en juegos como rayuela, saltar el lazo o balancearme en los columpios toda mi vida…

\- bueno… no sé si sea guapo- musitó Apple Bloom- pero su melena es larga de color negra, su pelaje viene siendo de un color similar al gris y su cutiemark es muy extraña.

\- quizás represente la magia así como las cutiemark de Twilight- dijo Scootaloo.

\- puede ser… - respondió la pony de tierra- aunque mi hermana dijo que estaba demasiado agotado después de usar un hechizo de tele transportación, pero la forma en que lo hizo acabó con varios árboles, y la abuela Smith dijo que era un soldado de la guardia nocturna- nuevamente le dio otra mordida a su manzana sintiendo su dulce sabor.

\- ¿entonces sus ojos son de pupilas rasgadas?… eso le quita puntos- dijo Scootaloo en un tono burlón.

\- a mí me parecen lindos…- dijo Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa.

\- ….. acaso está iniciando tu etapa de celo?- preguntó Scootaloo mirando a su amiga unicornio, dicha pregunta hizo que Apple Bloom se ahogara un poco con la manzana que estaba comiendo mientras que la unicornio se sonrojara de manera extrema.

\- mi hermana dijo que aun soy muy joven para que llegue eso…- respondió Sweetie Belle roja tal cual tomate mientras que la pegaso naranja comenzaba a reír por ese comportamiento- no es gracioso Scootaloo…

\- no te pongas así Sweetie Belle, tarde o temprano todas pasaremos por eso… Rainbow Dash me ha comentado algo del tema, y dice que sólo serán pocos días que estemos así…

\- ¿en serio?...- preguntó Apple Bloom después de que casi se ahoga con su manzana y Scootaloo afirmó con su cabeza e iba a empezar a decir lo que la pegaso color cian le había comentado, pero en eso la maestra Cherry Lee salió de la escuela y llamó a todos los alumnos para continuar las clases- será para otra ocasión…- masculló para luego ella y las otras dos ex crusader's regresaron al salón de clase.

.

.

\- gracias por su compra…- dijo un vendedor embozando una sonrisa cuando dos yeguas unicornios: una de pelaje color crema y melena de color morado en degradación a rosa y la otra de pelaje color lila y de melena color morado oscuro con rayas turquesas salían de su tienda después de comprar un sombrero nuevo de maga.

\- gracias por ayudarme a escoger el sombrero señorita Starlight, ¿crees que le gustará?- preguntó Zuly mirando la bolsa con la compra.

\- no fue nada, y por supuesto que le va a gustar, es prácticamente el mismo que Discord arruinó…- respondió Starlight con una sonrisa, desde que salieron del hospital fueron a buscar la tienda de sombreros para poder reponer el sombrero de Trixie. Ambas estuvieron platicando haciendo que el tiempo y recorrido fuera más corto- Por cierto, si sabías ese hechizo de curación, ¿porque no lo usaste en él?...

\- me hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero me ordenó estrictamente de que no utilizará es hechizo en él…- respondió soltando un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos- puede que use ambos comodines, pero siempre se inclina más a usar el negro, ha mantenido a su lado mucho antes de que pudiera usar magia.

\- hmmm… ¿y no le has preguntado porque esa inclinación hacia un solo libro?, digo… el comodín negro es magia oscura y eso puede corromper al pony que lo usa…

\- ya se lo he preguntado, y lo único que me responde es que se entiende más con él que con el blanco. La mente de los humanos es diferente a la nuestra, son caóticas e inestables, pero ellos deciden ser buenos o malos, deciden sus destinos a voluntad propia… pero siento que me está omitiendo información…

\- eso de voluntad propia no lo entendí…- dijo Starlight arqueando una ceja.

\- nosotros no sabemos que va a ser de nuestro futuro cuando nacemos y vamos creciendo al igual que ellos, pero iniciamos una búsqueda para saber cual es nuestro lugar y en que somos buenos. Descubrimos nuestro talento y éste se ve reflejado en nuestra cutiemark y cuando la obtenemos cerramos nuestra búsqueda y sólo seguimos el camino que nuestro talento nos mostró.

\- wow… no lo había visto de esa forma- respondió Starlight al analizar las palabras de Zuly.

\- los humanos carecen de una cutiemark, pero eso no significa que no poseen un talento, al contrario… pueden hacer cualquier cosa si se lo proponen.

\- bueno… eso si lo sabía, lo note cuando estuve en la dimensión que está al otro lado del espejo.

\- ¿conociste el mundo alterno a Ecuestria?...- preguntó sorprendida mirando a Starlight.

-así es… no es tan diferente al nuestro, excepto por no poder usar mi magia y galopar sólo en los cascos traseros.

\- si jejeje… es muy incómodo al principio, pero te acostumbras… pero, ¿sabes que es lo mejor que tienen los humanos?- murmuró con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que la unicornio lila se acercara un poco mas ya con su curiosidad al escuchar el tono de voz de Zuly- ellos…

-¡ellos con esos pequeños apéndices en sus patas delanteras pueden tomar objetos muy fácilmente!...

-¡ahhhhh!...- las dos unicornios gritaron cuando escucharon una voz femenina, se dieron la vuelta y viero unicornio color menta que apareció de la nada exclamando su comentario.

\- además su capacidad de crear cosas es realmente sorprendente... y eso que no pueden usar magia ya que no la poseen…

\- … esto… ¿cómo sabes de ellos, acaso los has visto?- preguntó Zuly algo curiosa.

\- pues… verlos verlos… no, pero leí en un libro de sus capacidades y también supe que duran más en el coito… jijiji… ¡eso es fantástico!- la unicornio color crema quedó sin palabras y un leve sonrojo por éste último comentario.

\- … te llamas Lyra cierto?...- preguntó Starlight y la yegua volteó a verla.

\- así es… me llamo Lyra, Lyra Heartstrings. Mucho gusto…- dijo extendiendo su pata a la unicornio color crema. Zuly por educación estrechó su pata pero Lyra la jaló y puso su pata alrededor de su cuello- sólo imagina ver a un humano… poder tocarlo, sentir su piel sin pelo, estudiar su anatomía jijiji….

\- ehhhh… sí… jejeje… eso seria genial…- musitó colocando una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- oye Lyra... sólo tengo una pregunta…- dijo Starlight y la unicornio color menta volteó a verla muy sonriente- ¿sabes lo que significa coito?...

\- pues claro, es ehh… uhmmm… significa….- Lyra retiró su pata del cuello de la unicornio color crema mientras miraba hacia el cielo con una expresión de duda absoluta, trataba de encontrar el significado de aquella simple pregunta y está reacción fue tomada por Starlight qué le hizo señas a Zuly de que la siguiera de forma sigilosa para alejarse de esta unicornio mientras que Lyra seguía muy sumergida en su mente buscando la respuesta a esa pregunta- creo que significa… ¿huh?... ¿a dónde se fueron?...- se preguntó bajando su cabeza y mirando por todas partes y sin encontrar rastros de estas dos unicornios. Doblando una esquina muy lejos alcanzó a notar una cola de color morado con franjas turquesa y supo que se trataba de una de las dos yeguas con las que estaba hablando.

\- oigan, aún no hemos terminado de hablar de los humanos...- dijo a la nada e iba a salir a todo galope hacia esa dirección, pero sintió que jalaron su cola haciéndola sentar de un fuerte tirón, con el dolor que le produjo este tirón volteó a ver hacia atrás y notó a una Pony de tierra de pelaje color crema pálido, melena de color morado oscuro y rosa y con unos ojos de color celeste que veían aquella unicolor color menta con el ceño fruncido- ehh… jejeje.. hola Sweetie Drops…- al escuchar su nombre, la pony de tierra abrió sus ojos y se acercó de forma rápida pasando su pata derecha delantera por el cuello de Lyra y con su pata izquierda tapó el hocico de la unicornio- ¿feff fufede?...

\- shhh… cuantas veces debo decirte que nadie debe saber mi verdadero nombre Lyra…- masculló la pony de tierra un poco paranoica mirando a todos lados.

– fo fiemfo…

\- ¿qué hablaste con ellas?... ¿te preguntaron si me conocías?... ¿te preguntaron sobre el bugbear?... ¿te amenazaron?... las haré pagar…

\- ¿feee?... ¡foooo!...- dijo negando levemente con su cabeza, Sweetie Drops retiro su pata del hocico de Lyra al entender un poco lo que dijo- no me preguntaron nada… por favor Bon Bon, deja la paranoia…- la pony de tierra cambio su semblante a uno más tranquilo soltando a su compañera y regresando sobre sus cuatro cascos.

\- ok… ¿entonces de qué hablaban?...

\- de lo grandioso que son los humanos…- dijo Lyra con una enorme sonrisa haciendo de que la ponis de tierra se diera un gran y estruendoso palm face- ¿qué sucede?...

-… Lyra Heartstrings… cuántas veces tengo que decirte de que los humanos no existen…

\- pero si existen, entonces que son las pruebas que tengo en mi habitación… ¿los zapatos puntiagudos gigantes?

\- los tomaste "prestado" de uno de los payasos de un rodeo en Apple Loosa.

\- ¿el hueso largo con esos extraños huesitos en un extremo que parece una garra de grifo?...

\- parece una garra de grifo porque ¡es una garra de grifo!... profanaste una tumba en Griffostone con la excusa de una excavación arqueológica…

\- Perdón por eso… pero es que el enfermo mental del hospital de Manehattan dijo que ese había sido un territorio hostil de humanos…

\- ¿y tú le creíste?...- dijo Sweetie Drops con una voz monótona.

\- por supuesto que no…- la pony de tierra arqueo una ceja ante esta respuesta- bueno… sólo un poco. Fui a ese lugar para cerciorarme por mi propia cuenta…- se sentó y comenzó a chocar sus cascos delanteros mientras formaba un puchero- pero lo único que encontré fue restos óseos de grifos.

\- era un cementerio, es lógico que encontrarás restos de grifos. ¿pero por qué trajiste esos huesos sí ya sabías que eran de grifo?, ¿qué no sabes que eso te puede traer problemas legales?.

\- pues no me iba a venir con Los cascos vacíos después de haber realizado ese viaje tan largo…- respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otra parte dejando a Sweetie Drops con una cara de poker- bueno… puede que todas esas cosas que dices sean ciertas. ¿entonces me puedes decir que lo que tengo encima de la repisa junto a la chimenea no es un resto óseo humano?.

\- ¿qué cosa?...- preguntó Sweetie Drops aún manteniendo su cara de poker.

-el cráneo fosilizado con pelo que encontré en Cebracea...¡ja!... ¡qué tienes que decir acerca de eso!- exclamó otra victoriosa señalando a su crush.

\- es un coco…- respondió Sweetie Drops con voz monótona.

\- … Ya decía yo que a los cráneos no le salen retoños- masculló Lyra frunciendo el ceño y desviando su mirada completamente molesta sintiéndose derrotada.

\- ya olvídalo, mejor vamos a la tienda... necesito un poco de ayuda…- musitó la pony de tierra con un tono de voz suave y colocando su pata sobre el hombro de la unicornio empujándola para que la acompañara a su tienda.

Ocultas junto una esquina de una casa se encontraban Starlight y Zuly, la primera deteniendo a la segunda mientras observaba como la pony de tierra se llevaba a aquella unicornio color menta. Soltó un suspiro de descanso al ya no tenerlas a la vista y soltó a la unicornio color crema.

\- eso estuvo cerca- musitó Starlight.

\- y quién es ella?... al parecer sabe mucho de los humanos- preguntó Zuly mirando a la unicornio lila.

\- je... ella sabe de los humanos como cualquier pony de aquí… nada.

\- ¿huh?... pero dijo muchas cosas que eran ciertas…

\- Zuly… los humanos son solo un mito, cuentos de breezies para potrillos. No ha sido comprobado de que los humanos pisaron Ecuestria hace muchos años atrás…

\- pero ella…

\- Lyra sólo es una obsesionada, Twilight me advirtió que no hablará con ella de los humanos- dijo Starlight avanzando.

\- ¿acaso la princesa Twilight la conoce?...-preguntó Zuly mientras retomaba el paso siguiendo a la unicornio color lila.

\- Twilight me dijo que abandonó la escuela para unicornios superdotados poco después de que ella fuera enviada aquí. También me dijo que había encontrado un libro qué hablaba mucho de los humanos y se obsesiono tanto que dejó la escuela y comenzó una búsqueda…

-… wow… entonces debo advertirle al capitán ya que si ella lo encuentra habrán muchos problemas- musitó la unicornio color crema sintiendo un leve temor al saber algo de aquella unicornio. Starlight asistió y ambas continuaron el camino hacia Sweet Apple acres.

Mientras tanto la granja de la familia Apple, la pony obrera entró muy sigilosamente a la habitación de huéspedes encontrando al unicornio color gris niebla a un dormido sobre la cama. Tenía una bandeja con fruta picada sobre su lomo esperando encontrar al semental despierto para que esté pudiera comer algo ya que la princesa Luna prácticamente se lo había encargado, pero al no encontrarlo despierto decidió dejar la bandeja encima de la mesita que estaba junto a la cama.

A paso lento comenzó a acercarse para no hacer mucho ruido con sus cascos y dejó la bandeja sobre aquella mesita, pero no pudo evitar voltear a verlo y se quedó observándolo por un rato notando de que este semental no se parecía en nada al que se habían encontrado el día de ayer o el que estaba junto a la princesa Luna, se giró por completo observando con más detalle su rostro viendo a un semental con una expresión tranquila mientras su abdomen se movía un poco debido a la respiración.

Con algo de duda levantó su casco y apartó un poco de melena que estaba sobre su rostro para luego retirar su casco rápidamente mientras sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Se comenzó a preguntar porque estaba haciendo eso si ni siquiera conocía a este semental, pero había algo de él qué le parecía intrigante; ya sabía que en el fondo no era un pony, quizás era eso... pero, ¿que tenía esta criatura que le llamaba la atención?... nuevamente comenzó a acercar su pata Para acariciar el rostro de este pony, pero Nightwolf abrió sus ojos de golpe y tomó la pata de Applejack para levantarla y arrojarla sobre la cama haciendo que la pony obrera gritara mientras era arrojada. El unicornio de pelaje gris fue cubriendo su pata derecha en metal y está tomara un aspecto algo raro. Se subió sobre ella para luego apuntar hacia la cabeza de la pony granjera con su pata derecha que ahora tenía un extraño artefacto con seis agujeros en la punta.

\- ¡wow wow wow tranquilo vaquero!… soy yo, soy yo… relájate- exclamó Applejack muy asustada sin despegar la vista de aquella cosa que la estaba apuntando a la cabeza. Nightwolf centró su vista y notó que se trataba de aquella pony que tuvo entre sus brazos el día de ayer en la noche ya que la princesa Luna le había ordenado que estuviera con ella. Apunto su pata hacia arriba mientras que esta volvía a tomar la forma de su casco pero no se bajó de encima de Applejack.

\- lo siento, fue acto reflejo- respondió Nightwolf de forma simple.

\- no… tú discúlpame, no debí asustarte- dijo la pony con su pata sobre su corazón y desviando la mirada hacia la ventana ya que aún se estaba recuperando de aquel susto. Se escucharon unos cascos detrás de la puerta para luego está abrirse de golpe y mostrar una yegua anciana de pelaje verde y melena canosa que al ver la posición en que estaban ambos ponis quedó con el hocico abierto. Applejack volteó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos al ver a su abuela con esa expresión- esto… abuela…

\- ¿acaso estas en celo?...- dijo la anciana y dicha pregunta hizo que el rostro de la yegua pasará de naranja a rojo y negara con su cabeza de forma alterada- que bien… pero entonces espera a que la casa este vacía o que por lo menos sea de noche y todos estén dormidos jovencita- masculló de forma seria dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!...¡no espera abuela, no es lo que tú piensas!...- dijo la pony tratando de moverse pero el semental aún se encontraba sobre ella, giró su vista y vio que Nightwolf aun continuaba mirando hacia la puerta- ¿podrías bajarte por favor?...- el semental no módulo palabra y simplemente se hizo a un lado para que la yegua de pelaje naranja se levantará de forma rápida de la cama- escucha, esto no debió haber pasado… es un mal entendido…

\- eso lo sé yo y eso lo sabes tú… pero eso es algo que tienes que hacerle entender a ella, y conociéndola sé que va a ser difícil de que entienda de que no estábamos haciendo nada…- masculló el semental mientras se acomodaba en de nuevo en la cama y colocara sus patas de tarde su nuca.

\- y cómo es que… pero es que… y tú…- guardó silencio y trato de encontrar sentido a lo que el semental había dicho, luego sacudió su cabeza y miró de nuevo hacia la puerta- creo que iré a hablar con ella antes de que piense que tú y yo estábamos haciendo algo malo… te deje fruta encima de la mesita de noche…- la yegua comenzó a salir de la habitación pero se detuvo en la entrada y nuevamente se dio la vuelta- la princesa Luna dijo algo sobre tus niveles, ¿cómo se encuentran?...- el unicornio de color gris vio su pata derecha, prácticamente el brazalete.

-… la parte orgánica va evolucionando en un 30% y la parte tecnológica está en un 60%...- dijo para luego volver a acomodar sus patas detrás de su nuca dejando a la pony obrera con un rostro de duda al no entender absolutamente nada- significa que me estoy recuperando…

\- ahhhhh… pero, la princesa también dijo algo sobre reducir tu modo de asalto a un 5%, no sé qué significa eso pero por favor hazlo…- el unicornio desvío su mirada algo molesto por lo que esta yegua había dicho, pero al tratarse de una orden que le había dado su maestra no tuvo otra opción que acatarla.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras cerraba sus ojos, soltó un suspiro y cinco segundos después su melena de color negro iba obteniendo una tonalidad amarilla grisácea dejando a Applejack más confundida de lo que estaba, abrió sus ojos mostrando el izquierdo de color marrón mientras que el derecho era de un color rojo carmesí, la pupila izquierda era normal... pero la del ojo derecho era extraña para ella, tenía ocho líneas que salían del centro de la pupila de forma recta y se extendían por la Iris del ojo haciendo que la pupila pareciera un octágono. Nightwolf centro su vista en la pony obrera notando aquélla expresión entre asombro y duda.

-… por su expresión creo que tiene una pregunta, así que adelante…- dijo el semental de forma tranquila recostándose de nuevo.

\- esto… no lo entiendo…

\- qué es lo que no entiende…

\- su melena cambio de color al igual que sus ojos, aunque el derecho se ve muy extraño.

\- bueno, son dos preguntas... así que primero: acabo de reducir mi lado tecnológico a tan sólo un 5%, es normal que mi cabello y mis ojos volvieran a su forma normal ya que tampoco estoy siendo influenciado por los libros mágicos. Y segundo…- se levantó de nuevo sentándose en el borde mientras que con su casco derecho golpeaba su ojo provocando un ruido similar a un vidrio cuando es golpeado.

\- ¡no hagas eso es asqueroso!...-exclamó la pony obrera tapando el rostro con su sombrero provocando una leve risa en el semental- ¿que no te duele?.

\- no, ya que esto no es un ojo…- Applejack levantó un poco su sombrero y centro su vista más en el ojo derecho del semental.

\- ¿no es un ojo?...

\- no lo es, dime a qué se te parece...- preguntó Nightwolf y Applejack se acercó hasta el semental mientras que esté inclinó un poco más su rostro para que ella notara mucho mejor aquél ojo. Observó cómo éste se expandía cuando ella estuvo más cerca.

\- parece… el lente de una cámara…

\- no parece, lo es…- respondió Nightwolf.

\- ¿ósea que puedes tomar fotos?- dicha pregunta hizo que el semental sonriera y soltar a una pequeña risita- ¿no puedes?...

\- digamos que sí puedo… esto es un ojo biónico.

\- ¿eh?...

\- artificial…

\- ahhhhh…

\- me permite ver cosas en otros modos que con los ojos normales no se puede.

\- ¿pero qué pasó con tu ojo?... bueno, tu verdadero ojo…

\- esa es una buena pregunta- dijo nuevamente recostándose en la cama.

-…oooooookey….- dijo Applejack muy dudosa- creo que mejor iré a buscar a la abuela Smith para aclarar este malentendido- Nightwolf simplemente movió su casco cómo quieres decir "adelante". Applejack se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella dejando nuevamente al semental solo pero esta vez con un tazón de fruta.

Llegar a Sweet Apple Acres realmente fue un viaje muy largo para la unicornio color crema, Starlight le había dicho que el viaje era largo… pero ella no creyó que era tan largo. Pero cuando llegaron Zuly quedó maravillada de ver los huertos de manzana. Le hubiera gustado ir a un árbol y patearlo para obtener uno de sus frutos, pero sería para después ya que le interesaba más la salud del capitán de la unidad. Debido a los retrasos en la tienda de sombreros y la inoportuna aparición de Lyra se habían demorado un poco más de lo esperado, pero ya estaban allí y eso era lo que importaba. Ambas yeguas se encaminaron a la puerta principal de la granja y cuando estuvieron cerca, Starlight levantó su pata para llamar a la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar cómo la abuela Smith y Applejack discutían sobre algo.

\- ya te dije que fue mi culpa, el no tiene nada que ver en esto- dijo Applejack con un tono calmado, pero la pony anciana seguía firme.

\- si cómo no... es un soldado y como tal siempre quiere sacar a relucir su armadura para cortejar a ponis campiranas y después de que logran su objetivo no los vuelves a ver- respondió la abuela Smith con recelo.

\- ya te dije que no estábamos haciendo nada… y el no me estaba cortejando, entre porque…

\- se te dio una orden lo sé… pero se notó que disfrutaba lo que hacía…

\- de que crees que están hablando…- preguntó Zuly muy confundida al escuchar esa discusión.

\- al pareces Applejack tiene un pretendiente y a su abuela no le gusta, pero que yo sepa ella no tiene a ningún pony- masculló la unicornio color lila.

\- todos los sementales son iguales…dijo la pony anciana molesta- escucha Applejack, mi madre tenía un dicho. El macho promete y promete hasta que lo mete… y después de haberlo metido olvida lo prometido…

\- ¿qué?- se preguntó Starlight

\- ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Zuly.

\- ¿qué?... espera, ¡abuela no es lo que crees!…- exclamó Applejack.

\- ¿a no?...- dijo la abuela Smith- ¡entonces dime porque estaba encima de ti él alumno de la princesa Luna!…- Starlight soltó un grito ahogado mientras que Zuly tapó su hocico con ambos cascos y abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida al haber escuchado eso- si ustedes dos no pensaban hacer eso, entonces dime porque él estaba encima de ti…

\- "no puede ser cierto… no puede ser cierto… él me dijo que no se metería con ninguna yegua"…- pensaba Zuly muy sorprendida de haber escuchado las palabras de la anciana- "esa resbalosa me quiere quitar a mi capitán"…

\- no creí que él fuera de ese tipo de po… digo, humano…- murmuró Starlight haciendo que la unicornio color crema tuviera un tic en su ojo izquierdo- se ve muy serio y muy profesional… pero yo nunca pude entender por completo la forma de pensar de ellos. Digo, Applejack es una yegua muy linda- la unicornio color crema sentía como su irá se iba acumulando, trataba de mantenerse seria; pero nuevamente la idea de hacer una escena de celos le estaba surgiendo con más fuerza.

\- ¿porque siempre piensas mal cada que me ves hablando con un semental?... abuela él estaba encima de mí ya que me sometió porque…

\- entonces si se quería pasar de listo- dijo la anciana más molesta que antes.

\- al parecer se paso de listo…- murmuró Starlight a la unicornio color crema.

\- "¿porque le pasé mi arma a la princesa Twilight?"…- pensó Zuly demasiado molesta por lo que había escuchado.

\- ¡que no!...- Applejack gritó muy fuerte sacando a la unicornio color crema de su burbuja de caos mental y prestara más atención- ¡abuela entré a la habitación a dejar el desayuno ya que no había comido en toda la mañana, dejé el tazón junto a la mesa de noche que está cerca de la cama y fue entonces que él abrió sus ojos y por acto reflejo me sometió creyendo que era algún enemigo… y fue cuando tú entraste y nos viste así. Todo fue un malentendido…

\- … bueno, eso tiene sentido…- dijo la Starlight para luego toca la puerta con su casco.

\- en eso tienes razón, el capitán jamás se ha sobrepasado con nosotras…- Zuly murmuró ya más calmada al entender mucho mejor aquella situación y descartando nuevamente su escenita de celos. Después de que la unicornio color lila tocar la puerta, esta fue atendida por Applejack que al ver a las dos unicornios la saludo como ella sabe hacerlo. Sin embargo la unicornio color crema aún sentía algo de celos de aquella pony de tierra, pero al haber pasado tanto tiempo entre humanos no mostraría lo que sentía ya que eso sería debilidad hacia su "rival".

\- ¿ya fueron a visitar a Rainbow Dash?, yo la verdad aún no he tenido tiempo para poder ir al hospital. Ya saben… por lo que me encargó la princesa.

\- esta mañana fuimos donde ella y se encuentra mucho mejor ya que estaba luchando por que le iban a limpiar sus heridas- respondió Starlight.

\- jejeje… entonces sus heridas no son tan graves ya que aún tiene fuerzas para luchar- musitó Applejack entre risas.

\- sin embargo gracias a ella…- señaló a Zuly Blueberry- le dieron de alta hoy mismo- Applejack volteó a ver a la unicornio un poco sorprendida.

\- conozco uno que otro hechizo de curación, así que lo aplique para que ya no estuviera en el hospital por mucho tiempo- respondió la unicornio color crema.

\- de corazón te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi amiga…- masculló retirándose su sombrero y colocándolo sobre su pecho- en serio muchas gracias…- dichas palabras hicieron que el pensamiento que tenía la unicornio hacia está pony se comenzarán a desvanecer como humo.

\- esto… no hay de que, pero me enteré de que el capitán hizo ayer algo indebido, ¿qué hizo?...- la pony obrera se acomodó el sombrero y volteó a mirar hacia atrás notando que la anciana ya no estaba en la sala, se hizo un lado eh invito a pasar a las dos yeguas dirigiéndolas a la sala para luego sentarse al igual que las dos unicornios.

\- qué es lo que sabes…- preguntó la pony de tierra.

\- aparte de eliminar a una mantícora materializando armamento que gasta demasiada energía, supe que llegaron aquí volando- respondió Zuly.

\- tienes toda la razón, y lo peor de todo es que perdió el conocimiento en pleno vuelo…- ambas ponis abrieron sus ojos de la impresión- pero luego recobro el conocimiento e hizo un aterrizaje forzoso. Hace poco hablé con él y me dijo que sus niveles se encuentran bien, ya no recuerdo qué números me dijo…

\- ¿puedo verlo?...- preguntó Zuly muy preocupada.

\- claro, pero debes tener cuidado... es un poco agresivo si se tomado por sorpresa- dijo la dijo la pony de tierra levantándose y dirigiendo a las dos yeguas a la habitación de huéspedes. Ya cuando se encontraron arriba, Applejack abrió la puerta y las tres yeguas notaron que el semental estaba de nuevo dormido, el tazón de frutas estaba vacío y esto hizo que la pony tierra soltara un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que su huésped no sólo se alimentaba de carne. Pero Starlight estaba aún más confundida, porque si este semental teniendo su melena de color negro no lo podría recordar, ahora mucho menos ya que su melena estaba de otro color.

\- ¿pero qué le pasó?... ¿porque se ve diferente?...- preguntó Starlight a la unicornio color crema mientras que ella comenzó a acercarse hacia él.

\- es su verdadera apariencia pony- dijo Zuly en un tono suave- el color negro de su melena y el rojo de sus ojos se deben a la influencia del comodín negro Y al usar más su parte tecnológica que su parte orgánica- musitó mientras que su cuerno brillaba y una pequeño maletín apareció al frente de ella.

\- ¿qué es eso?...- pregunto Starlinght también acercándose seguida de Applejack.

\- es algo que me permite ver su estado de salud ya que él no es como los demás humanos…- de este maletín saco un pequeño artefacto con una pantallita, lo apuntó hacia el semental y espero unos minutos- hmmm…

\- ¿se encuentra bien?...- preguntó Applejack.

\- si…- respondió Zuly guardando de nuevo aquel aparato y el maletín desapareció con un *puff*- ¿dijiste que ayer perdió el conocimiento en pleno vuelo?- preguntó volteando a ver a la pony de tierra.

\- sip, luego dijo cosas sin sentido cómo… reiniciando o algo asi…- dijo Applejack.

\- era de esperarse- murmuró la unicornio color crema para luego dar la vuelta, levantó su pata y la acercó al rostro del semental y eso hizo que la pony de tierra aguantara la respiración del susto ya que ella la última vez que trató de tocar su rostro este reacciono de forma violenta, pero esta vez no fue así… la unicornio color crema retiro algunos mechones que caigan sobre su rostro y éste ni se inmutó- al tener sus niveles muy bajos, su parte tecnológica suple su parte orgánica y activa su reserva de energía. Pero me imagino que también estaría muy agotada ya que no ha descansado prácticamente nada, pero fue lo suficiente como para hacerlo reaccionar y protegerlos ambos de la caída…- bajo su pata y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación- es mejor dejarlo descansar, recobrara el conocimiento en algunas horas…- las yeguas dejaron al semental descansar tranquilamente para luego comenzar a platicar abajo en la sala y posteriormente las dos unicornios se retiraron de nuevo al castillo.

La noche había llegado con total normalidad, todas habían tenido un almuerzo y una cena tranquila en sus hogares. Zuly Blueberry compartió algunas historias de lo que pasaba en ese mundo causando en Twilight, Starlight, Trixie y Spike sentimientos mezclados, desde irá hasta tristeza. Todo era paz y tranquilidad en el pequeño pueblo… pero en Canterlot.

\- no sé por qué se te ocurrió bajar la luna con una cerbatana, ya debería de estar arriba hace mucho rato- recriminaba la alicornio rosa a un draconequus vestido de abuelita mientras qué él con aguja e hilo cerraba el agujero que le había hecho a la luna en la mañana- si mi tía luna se entera de que le estás haciendo eso a su astro le va a dar ahora si un paro cardíaco.

\- Cadence querida, se una buena niña y ¡cierra el hocico!... intento concentrarme, sé que se enojara mucho si se entera de esto, pero se enojara mucho más si esto queda mal hecho, por suerte si la costura se suelta poder llevarle la luna a la única pony que sabe utilizar bien la aguja y el hilo…

\- que ni se te ocurra llevarle la luna a Rarity,- recriminó Cadence señalando la luna- no tengo nada en contra de ella y sus diseños pero apenas vea de que lo que le estás llevando no tiene nada de brillo seguro le pondrá algunas piedras…

\- sí tienes razón…- mascullo Discord con voz de abuela. Continuó con sus remiendos hasta que dio la última puntada- y listo, puede que no sepa nada de costura, pero esto servirá…- chasqueo su garra de águila y a un lado de él apareció un cilindro de helio con una manguera.

\- ¿helio?, Discord...

\- ¿tienes alguna otra idea?...- la alicornio rosa guardó silencio- sí eso pensé…- conectó la manguera a la luna y abrió la válvula haciendo que el helio la inflara y está comenzará a volar hasta posarse en el punto más alto, luego de esta salió un pequeño cordón que el draconequus halo haciendo el característico *clic clic* de una lámpara y comenzar a dar su luz en medio de la oscuridad de la noche- listo…

-….. para mañana por favor no hagas otra locura como hoy- masculló Cadence soltando un suspiro y dando media vuelta para retirarse de balcón.

\- hmmm… tienes razón, una cerbatana es muy peligrosa…- comenzó a flotar un poco y estiró sus cuatro extremidades haciéndolas tronar debido al agotamiento- creo que mejor usaré un arpón para mañana…

.

.

En Sweet Apple Acres, el capitán Nightwolf ya se encontraba despierto y cenando junto a la familia Apple. De todos los integrantes que estaban en la mesa tan solamente tenía dos ojos de color ocaso sobre él. Aún no terminaba sus alimentos pero volteó a ver a la pequeña integrante de la familia que lo miraba de forma cómo queriendo decir "algo no encajara en él".

\- sí pequeña?- preguntó Nightwolf a Apple Bloom.

\- ¿que tu melena no era de otro color?, que yo sepa sólo las yeguas se tinturan la melena...

\- ¡Apple Bloom, eso fue muy mal educado de tu parte!- dijo Applejack en forma de regaño.

\- pero sí es la verdad, ayer en la noche tenía la melena de un color y ahora la tiene de otro- dijo la joven yegua mostrando lo obvio.

\- ¡Apple Bloom!... deja de molestar a nuestro invitado- dijo de nuevo Applejack.

\- descuide señorita Applejack, no me molesta…- respondió Nightwolf muy tranquilo para luego voltear a ver a la pequeña pony de tierra- ¿entonces me viste ayer en la noche?.

\- así es señor- respondió Apple Bloom.

\- ¿y que otra cosa notaste de mí?...- la pequeña iba a contestar pero comenzaron a tocar la puerta de la casa de forma desesperada.

\- ¿visitas a esta hora?- se preguntó la pony anciana.

\- yo atiendo…- masculló la pony granjera levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero cuando la abrió sólo vio un destello rosa que entró demasiado rápido dirigiéndose a la cocina- ¿eh?... ¿Pinkie?...- la alocada pony fiestera llegó de forma alterada hasta la cocina y centro su vista en el semental de melena amarillo grisáceo.

-… si señorita Pie?- preguntó Nightwolf como si nada.

\- hay problemas en Sugarcube Corner, necesitamos tu ayuda…- dijo de forma desesperada y muy triste- ¡muchos ponis entraron al lugar y no volvieron al salir, creo que retuvieron al señor y la señora Cake, temo que los hayan secuestrado!- exclamó ganando la completa atención de este semental.

\- ¿y ya le informaron a la guardia de la princesa Twilight?- preguntó el semental de forma indiferente.

\- Twilight ya se encuentra en el lugar, pero necesitamos de tu ayuda por si las cosas se ponen feas... por favor- hubo un silencio en la cocina qué fue roto por el rechinar de la silla donde estaba sentado el semental dirigiéndose hacia la salida- ¿señor Nightwolf?...

\- guíame a ese lugar…- masculló Nightwolf saliendo de la casa y esperando a la yegua afuera.

\- ¡sí señor!...- dijo Pinkie un poco más animada- tú también vienes con nosotros Applejack- haló a la pony obrera sin esperar una respuesta y llegó hasta donde el semental que se encontraba afuera- debemos darnos prisa ya que si galopamos rápido estaremos allá en media hora.

\- entonces que sean sólo cinco minutos…- musitó el semental, el cuerpo de este pony se fue cubriendo de metal hasta formar una pequeña armadura para luego emergerle unas alas desde su lomo similar a las de un jet, se levantó sobre sus patas traseras manteniéndose erguido cosa que extraño a las dos yeguas.

\- ¿cómo haces eso?- preguntó Applejack.

\- preguntas después del viaje.

-¿huh?...- dijeron las dos yeguas muy confundida pero el semental abrazo a ambas para luego flexionar un poco sus piernas mientras un extraño rugido se escuchaba, de pronto emprendió el vuelo mientras que debajo de sus cascos escupía fuego. La abuela Smith, Big Mac y Apple Bloom estaban parados en la puerta con sus hocicos abiertos de ver ese extraño hechizo.

\- se nota que la princesa Luna es su maestra- dijo Apple Bloom.

\- siip…

No tardaron mucho en llegar al centro del pueblo y desde el aire Nightwolf pudo divisar a la princesa Twilight un poco retirada de Sugarcube Corner junto con Rarity y Fluttershy. Descendió de forma rápida pero antes de tocar suelo disminuyó su velocidad y aterrizó de forma suave mientras soltaba a ambas yeguas.

\- ¿cuál es la situación?- masculló el semental mientras que las alas se retraían en su cuerpo al igual que la armadura.

\- según lo que Pinkie nos contó al parecer ocurre algo raro ya que la repostería cerró mucho más temprano y no en su horario habitual…- respondió Twilight.

\- hmmmm…- masculló Nightwolf, con su vista recorrió su alrededor notando las calles vacías como si fuera un pueblo fantasma- ¿y dónde están sus soldados princesa?.

\- bueno… ellos… lo… lo qué pasa es que… es que mi guardia es muy pequeña, si eso es… así que están patrullando por el pueblo. Y no pudo utilizar a los soldados que custodian el castillo ya que sería dejarlo… ¿desprotegido?...- respondió la alicornio rascando su nuca y mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- … tiene razón- se giró viendo el local y comenzó a acercarse a paso lento mientras que la princesa de la amistad soltaba un suspiro. Twilight se mantuvo alejada junto con Rarity mientras que Applejack se acercaba a ellas, pero extrañamente la alocada pony fiestera había desaparecido, aunque para ellas esa actitud era más que normal. La pony obrera comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, pero sintió que tocaron su hombro y cuando volteó a ver vio a la alicornio lavanda con una sonrisa en su labios dando a entender que todo estaba bajo control.

\- acaso lo que ella dijo- preguntó Applejack.

\- sabes cómo es ella, y no dejara pasar la oportunidad…- respondió Fluttershy, a los pocos segundos llegaron galopando muy rápido Starlight y Zuly, y volando Rainbow Dash y se reunieron con el grupo de yeguas mientras que la unicornio color crema volteó a ver al semental dirigirse hacia Sugarcube corner.

\- ¿cual es la situación Twilight?, la señorita Pinkie no me dio muchos detalles- preguntó Zuly sin dejar de ver al unicornio gris niebla.

\- descuida, no hay ningún peligro- respondió Twilight de forma calmada confundiendo un poco a la unicornio color crema.

\- ¡princesa Twilight!...-la alicornio volteó a ver a Nightwolf y se acercó donde esté a paso moderado- detecto mucha aglomeración y movimiento en el del establecimiento.

\- ¿aglomeración y movimiento?...- preguntó la alicornio y volteó a ver la repostería y sólo veía el local con las luces apagadas aparentemente normal- yo no veo nada…

\- es porque están adentro, son un total de treinta y cinco individuos… voy a entrar…- musitó Nightwolf y comenzó a avanzar de nuevo dejando a la princesa de la amistad muy confundida por lo que había dicho ya que ella sólo miraba la parte externa de Sugarcube corner.

\- ¿entonces no es una toma de rehenes?...- preguntó Zuly a la pony fashionista pero está sólo negó con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa- entonces... no es una situación peligrosa, ¿o si?.

\- claro que no- afirmó Fluttershy.

\- a Pinkie se le ocurre formas un tanto extraña para poder llamar su atención y poder salirse con la suya- musitó Rarity con una sonrisa.

\- aunque creo que necesitará de tu ayuda ya que la sorpresa será bastante grande jejeje…- dijo Rainbow también con una sonrisa.

\- ¿sorpresa?...- preguntó Zuly para luego dar un grito ahogado- ¡ay no!...¡capitán!...- exclamó muy nerviosa y salió a todo galope a dónde estaba el semental dejando a las otras yeguas una expresión de duda.

\- confirmado… son un total de treinta y cinco individuos, creo que esto será fácil- murmuraba Nightwolf observando Sugarcube Corner mientras que su ojo derecho se dilataba y se contraía. Sus patas traseras fueron cubiertas en metal creando sus botas y en su costado izquierdo comenzaba a materializarse la minigun, flexionó sus piernas y se arrojó mientras que la base de sus botas salí a aquella propulsión dándole más velocidad.

-¿huh?...- musitaron todas las yeguas de ver la acción que había hecho este semental y al ver a la unicornio color crema detenerse de golpe cuando vio como el capitán Nightwolf se lanzó hacia sugarcube corner.

\- ¿ocurre algo Zuly?, ¿y qué es esa cosa que apareció en su costado?...- preguntó al llegar donde la unicornio y ver su expresión de preocupación.

\- es su minigun… esto no es una toma de Rehenes ni mucho menos algo malo, ¿cierto?- preguntó volteando a ver al alicornio sin cambiar su expresión- ¿el detectó movimiento adentro?...

\- dijo que detectó treinta y cinco individuos… pero porque estás tan nerviosa…- la unicornio no respondió manteniendo aún aquella expresión, volteó de nuevo su rostro observando como el capitán del escuadrón sombra ingresaba a local rompiendo la puerta con su cuerpo. Dio una vuelta en el suelo para detenerse debido a que entró con mucha velocidad y se paró erguido sobre sus patas traseras mientras que su pata derecha delantera era cubierta de metal y formaba un arma similar a la que tenía en su costado apuntando en diferentes direcciones ya que todo estaba oscuro mientras que la minigun se posesionó sobre su hombro izquierdo y hacía lo mismo.

\- ¡muy bien que nadie se mue!...- exclamó Nightwolf.

-¡SORPRE!...- exclamaron muchas voces al unísono al mismo tiempo que la luz fue encendida pero detuvieron sus palabras al ver esos extraños artefactos.

\- ¿va?...

-¿SA?...- finalizaron todos los ponis quedando completamente mudos, el unicornio de pelaje gris niebla comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada manteniéndose erguido y un tanto sorprendido notando varios globos y serpentinas decorando el lugar. A los pocos minutos ingresó Twilight y las demás yeguas que se encontraban afuera notando la postura que tenía el semental y la expresión de duda que tenían los demás ponis.

\- ¡¿qué sucede aquí?!...- exclamó Nightwolf muy sorprendido regresando sobre sus cuatro cascos mientras que el arma que estaba sobre su hombro regresaba a su costado y comenzaba a retraerse dentro de su cuerpo al igual que la que había materializado en su pata.

\- pues es una fiesta, que más puede ser…- dijo Rainbow.

\- una… ¿fiesta?...- preguntó Nightwolf.

\- ¡así es!...- exclamó Pinkie saliendo de debajo de una de las mesas que tenía un enorme pastel encima- ¡es una fiesta de bienvenida a Ponyville para ti y para ella!...- señaló a la unicornio color crema pero ésta tenía un semblante nervioso- conozco a cada pony que vive aquí y siempre me alegra mucho realizar fiestas a aquellos que son nuevos en el pueblo, Así que organizó siempre una fiesta para ellos de bienvenida para que se sientan como en casa… así como ustedes dos… ¡bienvenidos a Ponyville!...

\- ¿porque hiciste esto?...- preguntó Nightwolf de forma cortante observando todo el lugar.

\- ya te dije, ambos son ponis nuevos en el pueblo duh… así que su bienvenida no iba a pasar desapercibida, y como tengo tan buena memoria recordé que no había tenido la oportunidad de invitarte Sugarcube corner. Así que aproveché este evento para hacer ambas cosas…- respondió con su singular sonrisa pero el semental comenzó a fruncir el ceño notándose cada vez más molesto- ¿te gusta?... porque al parecer Zuly está impactada por la sorpresa ya que no ah modulado palabra alguna…- musitó señalando a la unicornio, igualmente él volteó a verla y está lo único que hizo fue desviar su mirada y agachar sus orejas.

\- dijiste que tienes buena memoria…- masculló Nightwolf volteando a ver de nuevo a la pony rosada.

\- así es... conozco a cada pony del pueblo, hasta su fecha de cumpleaños y…

\- si tienes tan buena memoria recordarás las respuestas en el mismo orden que me las preguntaste- masculló el semental volteando a ver a la pony rosada con el ceño fruncido, su tono de voz fue tosco denotando que está demasiado molesto cosa que confundió a todos los que estaban en aquella celebración menos a una unicornio que cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro de resignación ya que sabía lo que se venía a continuación.

\- claro que lo recuerdo tontito…- respondió con su singular sonrisa.

**_Flashback…_**

\- hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, es un gusto conocerte, y seas bienvenido a Ponyville!… ¿te gustan los pasteles? a mí fascina los pasteles ¿te gustan las fiestas? ¡a mí emocionan las fiestas! ¿quieres ser mí amigo? ¡a mí me gustaría ser tú amiga!.

\- responderé tus preguntas en el mismo orden que me las hiciste: gusto en conocerla, gracias por la bienvenida, no me gustan, no me gusta, tal vez…

**_Fin del flashback…_**

\- y bien… - preguntó Nightwolf manteniendo su misma actitud observando a la unicornio torcer sus ojos como si quisiera ver dentro de su cerebro.

\- hmmm... dame un minuto…- la alocada pony fiestera comenzó a murmurar cosas ignorando por completo al semental de pelaje grisáceo, hasta que encajó todas las piezas y soltó un grito ahogado- pero… es que…

\- veo que encontraste la respuesta, te felicito… entonces no me molestes- masculló entre dientes dando media vuelta y comenzando a salir de la repostería, pasó por un lado de Zuly pero ella mantuvo la misma postura .

\- señor… lo siento… yo no sabía… cuando lo deduje, usted…- balbuceó la unicornio sin ver a su capitán.

\- no tienes por que disculparse… estamos de vacaciones Blueberry, disfruta esta reunión… yo me voy a descansar…- dijo Nightwolf sin cambiar su actitud para continuar galopando hacia la salida. Pasó junto de las demás yeguas y estas no dijeron absolutamente nada, solo lo veían muy confundidas. Excepto cierta pegaso de color cian que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido debido a la forma en que le habló a su amiga.

El semental ya había salido de Sugarcube Corner dejando a todos con muchas dudas, a la unicornio color crema sentada mirando hacia el suelo y a una pony de tierra color rosa demasiado impactada y triste por lo que había escuchado. Twilight sacudió su cabeza y salió a todo galope de local encontrando al semental caminando tranquilamente mientras se alejaba de ese lugar.

\- capital Nightwolf espere…- dijo Twilighty el semental se detuvo pero no dio la vuelta- las intenciones de Pinkie Pie siempre son las mejores, ella lo único que quiere es…

\- ella lo único que quiere es hacer fiestas y hacerse la idea de que todos los ponis pueden ser sus amigos…- respondió el semental de forma tosca, se dio la vuelta aun con el ceño- no tengo nada en contra de ella ni de sus festividades o su empalagosa forma de ser, pero si tengo mucho en contra en haber usado una mentira para que yo viniera a esta estupidez. La situación es muy crítica y no tengo tiempo para estás payasadas, vengo de una dimensión muy hostil, en donde se tiene que dormir con un ojo abierto, de dónde finalizas un día después de haber estado en una guerra y das gracias que aún sigues vivo, pero en el transcurso de ese día tuviste que ver a tus compañeros morir mientras qué tú sigues vivo para continuar luchando en el siguiente sin tener la más mínima idea de que volverás a ver salir el sol… ¿crees que eso es motivo de celebración?.

\- entiendo cómo se siente capitán, pero ella… sus intenciones son buenas…

\- vuelvo repito princesa Twilight Sparkle… no tengo nada en contra de sus intenciones, pero si hubiera sido honesta y no hacerme venir hasta aquí a perder el tiempo con mentiras nada de esto hubiera pasado…- sus alas salieron detrás de su lomo mientras que sus patas traseras eran recubiertas por aquel metal y formaran sus botas- sea tan amable y le puedes decir a la teniente Blueberry de que la espero mañana a las 1200 horas, que lleve su brazalete… ya saben dónde encontrarme…- un extraño sonido comenzó a resonar debajo de sus patas y la princesa de la amistad supo que significaba eso.

\- ¡capitán espere!…- el semental flexionó sus cuatro patas y emprendió el vuelo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche y dejando a la unicornio prácticamente hablando sola- ¿pero qué le pasa?..- murmuró observando por donde él se había marchado dejándola con muchas dudas.

**Fin capítulo 5.**

**Qué les pareció?...**

**¡YAIBA… FUERA!**

**¿reviews?..**


	6. Malos entendidos

**Capítulo 6: malos entendidos.**

La noche transcurrió con total normalidad en el reino de Ecuestria, mientras que algunos ponis se retiraban a descansar en las ciudades de este reino, otros en otras ciudades no lo hacían; como en la gran ciudad de Los Pegasus no se diferenciaba del día o la noche, ya que los ponis prácticamente no dormían debido a sus atracciones o juegos. Pero como en toda gran ciudad siempre tiene su lado oscuro, en las calles de los barrios bajos se podía ver un resplandor como si fuera un flash acompañado de un trueno muy fuerte; un semental unicornio salió por uno de estos callejones a todo galope con una expresión de miedo absoluto, sonó otro trueno y este semental cayó desplomado en el suelo con un agujero en su cabeza quedando completamente inerte. Del callejón por dónde salió el unicornio, salió muy despacio una potrilla… una pequeña pony de tierra más o menos de once años de melena castaña vistiendo un traje similar al látex roto en varias partes dejando ver un pelaje de color habano, sus ojos eran algo inquietantes ya que el derecho era de color miel mientras que el izquierdo era completamente negro con una pupila algo extraña, pero con una expresión neutra. En su costado derecho tenía adherido a tu pelaje una placa de metal que sostenía un tubo de metal largo que humeaba en la punta, mientras que su pata derecha delantera portaba un brazalete de color negro muy maltratado con una runas talladas.

La pequeña se dio la vuelta mientras que éste tuvo se retraía hasta desvanecerse junto con la placa en su cuerpo, observando en la oscuridad del callejón cinco cuerpos más de sementales igualmente con un orificio en su cabeza, a algunos les hacía falta alguna extremidad de su cuerpo pero esto a ella al parecer no le importaba. Se quedó observando los cuerpos en este callejón manteniendo su expresión neutra mientras que el diafragma de su ojo izquierdo se cerraba y abría mostrando lo que ella veía a una pantalla donde varios humanos dentro de una sala estaban atentos a lo que veía la pequeña pony de tierra, estas personas vestían con batas de laboratorio y apuntaban en algunas tablas los hallazgos con que su marioneta se había topado; de entre el grupo de científicos se encontraba una mujer de piel blanca, cabello rojo y ojos color esmeralda observando el monitor con una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¿doctora Runner?...- masculló uno de los científicos que estaba al frente del monitor observando el gesto que tenía esta humana.

\- No puedo creer que también en esa dimensión haya esa clase de cerdos…- dijo la doctora Runner- según los datos que hemos obtenido es un mundo está lleno de… "paz", pero al parecer también tienen sus lados oscuros y malditos abusadores. ¡saquen a SJM-002 de ese lugar!- exclamó muy molesta y el científico que le había llamado se dio nuevamente la vuelta y comenzó mover unos controles y la pony de tierra comenzó a movilizarse saliendo de ese callejón.

\- doctora Runner, esta es la tercer ciudad que visita la unidad 02… y nos está arrojado buenos resultados, ¿que le parece si también enviamos a SMT-00 como unidad de reconocimiento?- sugirió otro científico.

-no creo que sea buena idea- musitó la mujer con una mano bajo su mentón- ya que SMT-00 es una unidad de asalto y no de reconocimiento como lo es SJM-002. Es como si enviáramos a cuatro cazas a dialogar la paz..

\- hmm… eso suena a una mala idea- respondió el científico- si tienes razón. De todos modos la unidad que enviamos de primero ha hecho un excelente trabajo ya que ha visitado tres ciudades, recopilado información y sembrado una sonda allí… podremos abrir otros portales sin necesidad de utilizar el que abrimos de primero en el bosque y así poder tener más alcance y más control de las unidades que enviemos…

\- pero para que eso pase debemos primero instalar todas las sondas y tener un mapa claro de ese reino antes de efectuar un movimiento… además él tiempo pasa diferente en ambos lados, allá apenas ha anochecido y aquí ya pasaron dos días… así que tenemos que esperar seis días para que las unidades que enviamos comiencen a efectuar la misión, mientras que las unidades T-2000 avanzan a sus objetivos- dijo la científica muy seria observando la pantalla.

\- pero doctora Runner, las unidades T-2000 tienen el mismo objetivo en lugares distintos. No será un ataque coordinado como se había planeado- argumentó otro científico que también veía las acciones de la marioneta.

\- eso lo sabemos…- dijo la doctora- la unidad que se acerca a la ciudad de la montaña llegará un día después de que inicia el ataque de las unidades T-900. Mientras que el otro que va más hacia el norte llegará en una semana.

\- causando grandes destrozos a su paso y llamando la atención que queremos…- todos los científicos se dieron la vuelta Incluyendo a la doctora Runner viendo llegar hacia ellos a un enorme robot con un cañón sobre su hombro derecho, su cabeza pareciera que tuviera un casco con una luz roja que se movía de derecha a izquierda, tanto sus brazos como piernas tenían orugas para poder movilizarse- si estas unidades comienzan un ataque individual llamaríamos la atención de los gobernantes y así el ataque a la ciudad de la montaña sería mucho más sencillo…

\- pero capitán Tankor, si hacemos eso llamaríamos mucho la atención y los gobernantes sabrán de nosotros y pondrá en marcha sus defensas. Ya sabemos que su tecnología es nula pero nos hemos dado cuenta de que poseen magia y hechizos muy poderosos…- musitó la doctora a el enorme robot que se quedó estático mientras que la luz que tenía en su rostro se movía de un lado a otro.

\- por primera vez desde que estás aquí me pusiste a dudar y te diré que tienes razón… Envía una señal a las unidades T-2000, que avancen sigilosamente y esperen nuevas órdenes, el ataque será coordinado- dijo Tankor.

-¡cómo diga señor!...- dijeron al unísono dos científicos y comenzaron a teclear indicaciones en los computadores que tenían enfrente.

\- ¿y ya encontraron la base de la resistencia?...- preguntó el capitán Tankor.

\- trabajamos en eso- respondió Runner- hemos encontrado otras bases y se han destruido, pero no la principal de la resistencia…

\- cuando encuentra la base principal informen de inmediato, y espero que por el bien de ustedes sea rápido… el general Duraham no posee tanta paciencia como yo…

\- descuida grandote, hay muchas unidades T-900, cazadores, T-2000, y nuestros soldados afuera- respondió la doctora Runner muy confiada.

\- sin mencionar que las unidades SMJ-003, Saotome e Ibuki están comandando unas unidades de búsqueda y asalto para destruir ese lugar cuando lo tenga de frente- dijo el anciano Bosconovitch con su acento ruso acercándose a los monitores haciendo de que la doctora Runner frunciera el ceño al ver a este viejo de nuevo- además si ese tal escuadrón sombra está presente me gustaría tener a sus miembros para realizar unos cuantos experimentos ya que no se me permite realizar nada con el espécimen que se obtuvo hace dos años… pero de ese grupo me interesa más una de ellas- dijo con un tono de enfado en sus palabras- este fenómeno ha destruido dos bases y acabado con una de mis mejores experimentos…

\- jejejejeje….- rio la doctora Runner.

\- ¡¿de qué te ries?!...- exclamó Bosconovitch mirando a la mujer.

\- que al fenómeno como tú lo llamas se llama Dawn Clariry… y créeme que también tengo mi bronca con ella y estoy ansiosa por capturarla- dijo mientras una sonrisa perversa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

\- es bueno saber que están de acuerdo en algo… aunque yo lo único que quiero es acabar con esa resistencia. Así que necesito resultados…- dijo el robot para luego darse la vuelta y retirarse del monitor dejando al anciano y a la mujer de cabello rojo observando la pantalla.

\- ¿podrías hacerme un favor?...- dijo Bosconovitch sin mirar a la mujer.

\- ¿tú?... ¿pidiendo favores?...- masculló de forma sarcástica.

\- ¿puedes o no?- dijo de nuevo mirando a la doctora.

…bien, ¿de qué se trata?...

\- me gustaría que trajeras a un espécimen unicornio para poder examinarlo…

\- eres tan predecible…- dijo Runner rodando los ojos haciendo que el anciano frunciera el ceño- pero está bien, en cuanto terminé de inspeccionar aquella ciudad haremos que ella vuelva con un espécimen unicornio y conociéndote… creo que prefieres a una yegua…- volvió a musitar pero esta vez de forma pícara haciendo que el anciano no dijera ni gracias sino que simplemente se diera la vuelta y saliera de aquella sala-… pervertido …- masculló para nuevamente girarse y observar la pantalla viendo lo que veía la pony de tierra. Esta pony miró el cielo nocturno y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se cubrió de metal que formaron un par de alas, flexionó sus patas y salió volando impulsada por unos propulsores de se bajó de sus cascos.

.

.

en un local de un pequeño pueblo se realizaba una fiesta de bienvenida que no salió tan bien como su organizadora se lo esperaba. Ya que uno de los festejados abandonó la fiesta muy molesto sin dar muchas explicaciones y antes de marcharse dio un simple mensaje a la princesa de la amistad, que después de que el unicornio se fuera, Twilight soltó un suspiro y estuvo buscando hipótesis del porqué del comportamiento de este semental. Tardó por lo menos veinte minutos parada en el mismo punto y al no encontrar ni siquiera un indicio de este comportamiento, se regresó muy decaída y confundida a la fiesta.

Cuando ingresó la fiesta estaba transcurriendo con total normalidad ya que la anfitriona a pesar de estar un poco desanimada por lo de Nightwolf, levantó de nuevo los ánimos a los ponis que disfrutaban de sus festejos con unas cuantas botellas de cidra con un grado de alcohol algo elevado ya que fue lo único que se le cruzó por la cabeza debido al desplante que le hizo Nightwolf… aunque eso lo hizo cinco minutos después de que el unicornio gris niebla y la alicornio lavanda salieran de la repostería. Twilight se sorprendió al ver tanto licor en una de las fiestas de Pinkie ya que no era muy de ella recurrir a este tipo de cosas, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor viendo a los invitados pasar el rato muy felices; vio en una esquina a Rarity conversando junto con Starlight y otros ponis, aunque estás hacían levitar unos jarros pero no se veían afectadas por el licor.

Giró su vista a la izquierda y vio a Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash conversando con Flitter y Cloudchaser; mientras que la pegaso amarilla tenía un jarro sujetado con sus cascos, las otras tres pegasos tenían de a dos botellas bajo sus alas y una más en sus cascos.

\- "tengo el leve presentimiento de que esto no va a terminar bien"…- pensó Twilight observando a los ponis con el "alma" de la fiesta de Pinkie Pie.

La alicornio lavanda avanzó entre los invitados buscando a la organizadores del evento, pensaba que por el desplante que le había hecho Nightwolf estaría bebiendo mientras animaba la fiesta, pero no la había visto desde que entró a Sugarcube Corner, pasaba entre la multitud hasta que qué vio algo fuera de lo normal. La alocada pony fiestera se encontraba sentada con su cara pegada a la mesa al igual que una unicornio de pelaje color crema y melena morada en degradación a rosa, la mesa tenía una botella de aquella bebida junto con dos jarros vacíos cerca de ellas. Junto a ellas estaba una pony de tierra de pelaje naranja y melena rubia tratando de animarlas, pero ninguna de las dos levantaba el rostro de la mesa y sólo decían cosas en voz baja. Twilight comenzó ha acercarse a la mesa y la pony obrera levantó la vista notando sólo a la alicornio sin la compañía del unicornio gris niebla, dejó a ambas ponis y se acercó donde la princesa de la amistad.

\- antes de que digas si tengo algo que ver con la cidra, solo te diré que soy inocente- dijo Applejack mirando a la alicornio de reojo para luego girar su vista de nuevo a las dos yeguas.

\- eso lo supuse, ¿pero de donde saco Pinkie toda esa cidra?...

\- no lo sé, y honestamente no quiero saberlo. Estaba tratando de animarlas pero ninguna de las dos despega su cara de la mesa- respondió la terrestre naranja señalando a las dos yeguas- ¿y Nightwolf?...- Twilight soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

\- salió volando a no se donde, no creo que a tu casa ya que se fue por otra dirección…

\- no se que le pasa a ese pony… ó… ehhh… ¿cómo es que se llama su raza?...

\- humanos Applejack, pero de todos modos lo que hizo no estuvo bien… aunque lo de mentirle para hacer que viniera tampoco estuvo bien…- observó de nuevo la mesa con ambas ponis decaídas.

\- hmmm… bueno, trataré de hablar con el cuando regrese a casa. Por el momento ayúdame a levantarle el ánimo a esas dos… es una fiesta y si la anfitriona y la festejada están tristes, no veo el motivo de continuarla…- ambas ponis asintieron y se acercaron a la mesa que tenía a las decaídas yeguas aún murmurando con su rostro pegado a la mesa.

\- supe que era un pony nuevo cuando lo vi por primera vez… quise darle la bienvenida con una fiesta…- murmuró la pony rosada muy decaída.

\- se supone que leí tu reporte … ¿no sé por qué no supuse que harías esto?...- murmuró la unicornio crema igual de decaída.

\- mi talento es animar a los ponis y hacer que todos estén felices… no puedo evitarlo…- continuó Pinkie.

\- soy la encargada de mantenerlo informado, soy quien lo guía en las misiones… no sé cómo esto se me escapó para que el no estuviera presente…- siguió Zuly.

\- creí que estaría feliz de estar en una fiesta, pero lo dijo y no presté atención a sus palabras…

\- ahora estará molesto conmigo por no anticipar este desastre, ya no me querrá cerca...

\- sólo me enfoco en hacer nuevos amigos, y no me doy cuenta que a veces los espanto con mi forma de ser...- ambas levantaron la cara mostrando un semblante muy triste con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¡soy una pésima amiga!...-gritaron al unísono y de nuevo estrellaron su rostro en la mesa, la botella se cubrió con un aura de color lila para luego servir cidra en ambos jarros, y de forma simultánea ambas ponis se levantaron y bebieron la cidra de forma rápida y volvieron a estrellar sus rostros en la mesa.

\- … ehhh…- murmuró Twilight.

\- yo ya intenté pero no me escucharon… así que son todas tuyas…- dijo la pony campirana.

\- ¿qué?... pero, ¿porque dices eso?...- preguntó Twilight mirando a la yegua.

\- porque tú eres la princesa de la amistad, y… como esto viene siendo como un problema de amistad… entonces… éntrale...

-… y desde cuando sacas provecho de mi título de princesa de la… agh, mejor olvídalo ya hablaré con ellas…- masculló la princesa frunciendo el ceño y dirigiéndose hacia las dos ponis decaídas- … *ejem*…- Pinkie Pie y Zuly Blueberry levantaron su vista observando a la alicornio y está tenía una sonrisa algo forzada- hola chicas, esto es una fiesta… se supone que tiene que ser divertida y no estar con esos ánimos.

\- ¿que no lo escuchaste Twilight?, a él no le gustan las fiestas… perdí la oportunidad de ser su amiga- dijo muy desanimada la pony rosa.

\- además él está muy molesto porque yo no le anticipé de lo que ella iba a hacer… no me volverá a tener confianza- respondió la unicornio crema igualmente desanimada.

\- por favor chicas no es para tanto, en que a él no le gustan las fiestas eso no significa que no pueda ser tu amigo Pinkie… ¿recuerda a Cranky?, es tu amigo pero tampoco le gustan las fiestas o que lo estés atosigando con tu forma de ser…

\- bueno… creo que tienes razón…- musitó Pinkie.

\- y tú Zuly, él seguirá confiando en ti, sólo se molestó por lo de la fiesta pero no se molestó contigo… hasta te dijo que podías disfrutarla, están de vacaciones ¿no?...- dijo la alicornio mirando a la unicornio.

\- bueno… técnicamente es cierto … además cuando tenemos la oportunidad de hacer alguna fiesta en la base, él en ningún momento nos ha negado el permiso, hasta nos alienta a asistir…- respondió un poco más animada.

\- ¿y a él porque es que no le gustan las fiestas?...- preguntó la pony granjera acercándose a la mesa.

\- la verdad no lo sé…- dijo Zuly soltando un suspiro- Wandering Moon es la miembro más antigua del escuadrón, claro después del capitán… quizás ella sepa algo…

\- entonces habrá que preguntarle cuando estemos allá- musitó Pinkie Pie.

\- ¿y que estará haciendo Nightwolf en estos momentos?...

\- pues conociéndolo… yo diría que cazando su cena- dijo Zuly mirando a las yeguas.

**_Mientras tanto en Appleloosa…_**

Una pelea se llevaba a cabo en el abrevadero Salt Block, sólo se escuchaban los gritos de pelea y uno que otro grito de dolor. Hasta que dos ponis de tierra salieron volando por las puertas de este local cayendo a la tierra de forma pesada, y a los pocos segundos por la misma puerta salió a paso lento un unicornio de pelaje color gris niebla y melena amarilla grisácea, los dos ponis comenzaron a levantarse de forma lenta viendo con odio a este unicornio.

\- se los advertí, no vine a buscar problemas…- musitó Nightwolf de forma seria.

\- si no viniste a buscar problemas, ¿entonces por qué te entrometes en lo que hacíamos?- mascullo un pony observando al unicornio.

\- porque tratar así a una dama no es de caballeros- respondió Nightwolf sin cambiar su tono ni actitud.

\- ¿dama?... ¿te refieres a esa zorra?...- respondió el otro pony de forma altanera.

\- zorra o no, no tienen derecho a tratarla de esa manera, así que si no quieren terminar con una pata rota será mejor que se larguen del pueblo ahora- dijo Nightwolf.

\- ¡porque no nos obligas hijo de yegua!...- exclamó el primer pony de forma retadora pero el unicornio se movió muy rápido asentando un golpe en su nariz haciéndolo caer de rodillas mientras que este equino con sus cascos delantero se tocaba esa parte de su cara que sangraba. El otro pony de tierra trato de asentar un golpe en la cara del unicornio, pero Nightwolf se agachó esquivando el golpe para luego darle un empujón en su pecho a este pony alejándolo de él y acercándolo al otro pony.

\- je… eres rápido para ser un simple unicornio…- dijo de forma sarcástica el pony

Nightwolf- y tú muy lento para ser un simple pony de tierra…- dijo mientras que con su pata señalaba a este pony- ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando puse eso en tu pecho.

\- ¿eso?... ¿eso que?...- el pony de tierra bajo su vista a su pecho notando un extraño objeto de metal con forma ovalada adherido- pero qué demo…- no puedo terminar de hablar ya que esté objeto emitió un sonido un poco agudo y corto para luego dar una descarga eléctrica que recorrió por el cuerpo de ambos sementales arrojándolos al suelo y moviera sus extremidades de forma involuntaria.

Nightwolf- … debiluchos…- mascullo para luego darse media vuelta e ingresar a la taberna.

**_Volviendo a Ponyville…_**

\- descuida... le podrás preguntar mañana- dijo Pinkie ya más animada- por el momento… ¡a disfrutar!...- exclamó subiéndose a la mesa y parándose sobre sus patas traseras.

La fiesta transcurrió con total normalidad, todos los ponis se divertían Incluyendo a la unicornio color crema, aquellas preocupaciones de la guerra que tenía en su cabeza y lo que posiblemente Nightwolf pensara se habían ido en esa noche; a pesar de que su vida estaba en esa otra dimensión, estaba completamente feliz de estar de nuevo en suelo ecuestre rodeada de su gente… o mejor dicho de sus ponis. La fiesta se había extendido hasta la once de la noche y algunos ponis ya se encontraban dormidos en el suelo debido al alcohol que poseía la sidra que la alocada pony fiestera les había dado a beber, incluyendo a Fluttershy que a pesar de sólo haber bebido una sola jarra estaba agotada y se quedó dormida en un sillón. En cambio Rainbow Dash que si se le pasó el casco con las botellas de sidra, estaba tirada en el suelo junto a la campeona local de beber alcohol… Berry Punch, ya que Flitter y Cloudchaser se habían retirado un poco antes muy mareadas por el alcohol.

Starlight, Twilight, Rarity y Applejack… estabas sentadas en una mesa junto con Zuly preguntando de cosas triviales de aquel mundo, las yeguas se encontraban un poco ebrias pero aún coordinaban sus movimientos y eran conscientes de lo que hacían y decían , la unicornio color crema y la princesa de la amistad bebían con moderación y aún estaban en sus cinco sentidos... aunque la alocada pony fiestera estaba un poco alegre ya que estaba alcoholizada hasta la melena.

\- ¡ya Pinkie Pie, ¿te puedes bajar de la mesa?!...- dijo Rarity en un tono molestó ya que la alocada pony llevaba horas bailando y cantando sobre una mesa que estaba cerca de la mesa en donde ellas estaban hablando.

\- y… pourque…*hip* lo haría…- respondió la ebria pony.

\- porque estás muy ebria y te puedes lastimar- argumentó Starling mirando a la yegua.

\- ¡no eshtoy ebria!...- exclamó Pinkie mirando de forma tan desafiante como su ebrio ser le permitía, para luego mostrar un sembla te tranquilo- lisheramente alcoholizhada… ademash eshtoy deshahogando mish penashhhhhh…- metió su casco en su esponjosa melena y sacó otra botella de sidra que comenzó a ver como si fuera agua.

-… oooooookey… y dime Zuly, ¿qué hacen en sus tiempos libres?…- preguntó Starlight volteando a ver a la unicornio color crema dejando a la alocada pony fiestera de nuevo con su baile sobre la mesa.

\- ¿tiempo libre?... bueno... cómo somos soldados, estamos conectados a una rutina… presta servicio, descansar un poco, hacer patrulla… aunque eso se encargan más que todos los soldados de área… yo solo me encargo de las comunicaciones, así que no mantengo mucho tiempo afuera…

\- en resumen no tienen tiempo libre querida…- musitó Rarity.

\- ¿puedes explicarte mejor?...- preguntó Applejack para luego dar otro sorbo a su jarra con sidra.

\- ¿explicar mejor?, no entiendo...- dijo Zuly ladeando su cabeza.

\- ella se refiere a cuando tú dices encargada de comunicaciones- dijo Rarity.

\- ahhh… bueno, usamos unos transmisores qué nos permiten mantener contacto por radio cuando ellos están en sus misiones y así poder guiarlos y mantenerlos en contacto con los otros miembros del escuadrón- respondió Zuly como si fuera algo normal para todas.

\- ¿que es un transmisor?- preguntó Staring bebiendo un poco.

\- un transmisor es un dispositivo que sirve para transmitir o emitir señales eléctricas o telefónicas…- respondió Zuly y tanto Applejack como Starlight y Rarity ladearon su cabeza un poco en son de duda, Twilight no lo hizo ya que tenía algo de conocimiento y Pinkie estaba en su mundo- es algo que nos permite comunicarnos así no estemos cerca…

-ahhhhh…- musitaron las tres yeguas al tener una idea de lo que ella hablaba. mientras que Zuly dio otro sorbo a su jarra con sidra, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar mucho mejor el sabor de aquella bebida ya que en la tierra el alcohol era mas fuerte para ella y no lo disfrutaba bien.

\- ¿entonces todos los humanos de esa dimensión tienen que portar ese brazalete que Nightwolf usa?- preguntó Starlight otra vez.

\- ¡el brazalete!.. ¡lo había olvidado!...-exclamó Twilight efectuando un palm face- Zuly, Nightwolf dijo que lo vieras a las 1200 horas en Sweet Apple Acres y que lleves tú brazalete- la unicornio color crema abrió los ojos de golpe y bajó su jarro escupiendo el contenido de este en la cara de Applejack.

\- … gracias por el baño- dijo Applejack en un tono monótono.

\- ¡¿queeeee?!...- exclamó Zuly abriendo sus ojos en su máxima expresión y estampando sus cascos sobre la mesa.

\- no sé qué horas serán esas, pero eso fue lo que dijo… que necesitaba verte en Sweet Apple y que lleves tu brazalete- repitió Twilight. Las últimas palabras que había dicho la alicornio lavanda hacían eco en la mente de Zuly, se sentó de nuevo manteniendo aquella expresión de asombro con sus ojos muy abiertos sin parpadear- eh… Zuly, estas bien…

\- eso dijo antes de marcharse?...- musitó Zuly con voz chillona.

\- eh… si, ¿por que lo preguntas?...- dijo la alicornio, el cuerno de la unicornio color crema brilló con su aura haciendo que una de las botellas que estaba cerca sirviera prácticamente todo el contenido en su jarra para luego beberla fondo blanco y volver a llenar y repetir este proceso dejando a las otras yeguas algo impresionadas ya que esta unicornio no había bebido casi nada en toda la noche y ahora lo estaba haciendo de forma heroica- ehhh… ¿ocurre algo malo?- Zuly bajó su jarra mostrando su rostro sin cambiar su expresión mientras que otra botella llegaba a la mesa.

\- ¿qué te pasa caramelo?...- preguntó Applejack algo preocupada.

\- … me acaban de despedir…- respondió Zuly mientras con su magia retiró el corcho de la botella y comenzó a beber directo de ella dejando a las yeguas con el hocico abierto por la decisión tan drástica que tomó el unicornio gris niebla.

.

.

En el abrevadero de Salt Block de Appleloosa, el unicornio de pelaje gris niebla se encontraba cerca de la barra manteniendo su expresión característica, encima de la barra junto a él había una botella con la mitad de su contenido, usaba su magia para verter en una copa y luego bebía.

Después de haber sacado a esos dos ponis el ambiente en el abrevadero se había calmado, pero de nuevo los dos ponis trataron de ingresar a buscar pleito y venganza al unicornio, pero se quedaron con las ganas y prefirieron abandonar el lugar ya que el sheriff Silver Star había ingresado a este sitio después de haber sido notificado de un pleito. Pero al encontrar todo en orden decidió quedarse a pasar el rato.

\- es impresionante lo que hizo señor, se lo agradezco…- musitó el mozo junto al unicornio limpiando unas jarras.

\- ¿a qué se refiere?...- de nuevo lleno su copa y bebió su contenido.

\- la joven que estaban acosando... es mi hija- respondió el mozo levantando su vista y observando al fondo a una joven pony de tierra de pelaje color lila y melena azul turquesa atendiendo otras mesas del abrevadero- le agradezco de todo corazón por defenderla…

\- y si eres su padre, ¿porque no la defendiste?...

\- porque tuve miedo…- respondió en voz baja haciendo que el unicornio arquera una ceja- lo hice en más de una vez, pero en la última pelea… perdí mi casco izquierdo trasero, después de eso cada pelea que pasa en el bar me siento impotente y paralizó del miedo… ha de pensar ustedes que soy un completo cobarde.

\- un pony que pierde un casco por defender a un ser amado nunca lo considerare un cobarde, pero he conocido ponis que les falta una pata y siguen combatiendo, no dejes que esa discapacidad te supere mi amigo…- respondió Nightwolf observando el semental para llenar su copa y beberla rápidamente.

\- … pero… usted es un unicornio, no necesita recorrer a la fuerza física para detener a un agresor…

\- en mi forma de luchar no está mucho que digamos que use mi magia, soy más de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero la vida me ha enseñado que no todo se soluciona con magia o golpes… el diálogo es una buena forma de solucionar los problemas…- respondió Nightwolf. Las puertas del abrevadero se abrieron y por está entrando con par de búfalos que se acomodaron en una mesa para luego ser atendidas por la joven pony- ¿búfalos?...

\- desde la última discusión que tuvimos con el jefe Thunderhooves por la senda y se solucionara, es normal ver los deambulando por el pueblo- respondió el mozo.

\- hmmm… ¿y el jefe aún sigue vivo?...

\- sí señor, ya casi no se le ve por aquí porque está demasiado viejo… aunque dicen que está instruyendo a un nuevo sucesor.

-… ya veo- murmuró el unicornio gris- ¿cuanto te debo?...

\- descuide señor, la casa invita…- el unicornio asintió con su cabeza y se retiró de la barra saliendo del abrevadero, comenzó a alejarse del pueblo en medio de aquella oscuridad de la noche para luego cubrir su cuerpo con metal y hacer aparecer sus alas y salir volando adentrándose más en el desierto.

Continuó volando alrededor de treinta minutos hasta que pudo ver una luz a lo lejos, entrecerró sus ojos y voló hacia esa dirección y a medida que se acercaba pudo ver que la luz se trataba de una fogata. Decidió aterrizar cerca de la fogata encontrando a varios búfalos danzando alrededor de esta, pero uno de los búfalos vio a su nuevo visitante y dio un grito en el cielo haciendo que todos los que estaban danzando se detuvieran y voltearan a verlo.

\- no quiero problemas, estoy buscando a jefe Thunderhooves- dijo el semental muy tranquilo.

\- eres muy valiente para adentrarte a tierras desconocidas a estas horas pony- masculló un enorme búfalo acercándose hacia el unicornio de forma intimidante pero Nightwolf no dio ni un paso atrás.

\- o quizás está loco…- dijo otro búfalo que estaba danzando alrededor de la fogata.

\- o quizás un poco de ambos…- respondió Nightwolf sin cambiar su actitud.

\- ¿acaso te crees muy listo?...- preguntó el búfalo sin cambiar su postura amenazante.

\- me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero no me gusta presumir…- dicha respuesta del unicornio hizo que los demás búfalos que estaban danzando se acercaran hacia él- ¿en serio tenemos que hacer esto?...

\- si quieres corre, o de lo contrario aplastaremos tu flacucho cuerpo… pony debilucho- amenazó uno de los búfalos.

\- hmmm... no gracias, no me gusta correr después de haber bebido… creo que mejor te romperé las patas y así te demostraré quién es el debilucho- respondió señalando al búfalo que lo había amenazado.

\- ¡insolente!...- respondió este muy enojado.

\- ¡suficiente!...- exclamó una voz femenina haciendo que todos los búfalos voltearon a ver e igualmente el unicornio gris niebla, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche fue apareciendo un búfalo hembra no tan grande como los machos, por la luz que daba la fogata mostró que su pelaje era de color naranja y su melena era de color ámbar, sus ojos eran de color negro y portaba una cinta en su frente de colores púrpura y blanco con dos plumas de punta negra sobresaliendo por detrás de su cabeza- ¿que acaso las enseñanzas de los ancianos no les ha quedado claro?...- preguntó en un tono molestó a los demás búfalos.

\- pero Little Strongheart…- musitó uno de los búfalos dirigiéndose a la búfalo pero ésta le lanzó una mirada severa- digo... señora…

\- ¡no hay pero que valga!...- exclamó la hembra haciendo que los demás búfalos desviaran su mirada un tanto apenados- los ancianos nos han enseñado a tolerar y a tener paciencia…

\- lo sentimos- dijeron todos al unísono agachando sus orejas.

\- ... esta bien…. continúen con lo que estaban haciendo, yo me encargaré de este pony…- dijo Little Strongheart y los búfalos asintieron con su cabeza y se volvieron hacia la fogata y comenzaron nuevamente a danzar- no eres de Appleloosa…- dijo volteando a ver al semental.

\- ¿porque dices que no pertenezco al pueblo?- dijo Nightwolf.

\- porque todos los habitantes de Appleloosa son pony de tierra, y claramente se ve que tú no eres uno.

\- je… muy lista…

\- vamos, el gran jefe te está esperando viajero de la luna…- musitó la búfalo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse y los pocos segundos detrás de ella el unicornio.

\- ¿acaso me conoces?- preguntó el semental.

\- no, nunca te había visto…

\- ¿entonces cómo supiste que era yo si nunca me has visto?...

\- porque sólo a un demente se le ocurre atravesar el desierto a estas horas de la noche, y querer empezar una pelea con búfalos tres veces más grandes.

\- … no sé si tomar eso como un cumplido o una ofensa...

\- y además no demostraste temor cuando esos búfalos se acercaron a ti para para aplastarte, un pony ordinario ya estaría huyendo por su vida...

\- está bien soy yo… tengo que dejar de ser tan obvio…- ambos siguieron caminando alejándose cada vez más de los búfalos que danzaban alrededor del fuego, poco a poco en medio de la noche se fue viendo una hoguera que le daba algo de luz a una pequeña aldea compuesta por varias tiendas- escuché que el gran Jefe está instruyendo a un nuevo sucesor…

\- así es… y es sucesora, soy yo...- se dio la vuelta y estiró su pata- me llamo Little Strongheart…

\- soy Nightwolf…- estrecho su pata en forma de saludo para luego seguir caminando- no quiero sonar grosero, pero eso significa que el jefe Thunderhoovers está próximo a abandonar este mundo.

\- por desgracia estás en lo cierto, el jefe ya no es tan joven como era antes que guiaba a los demás búfalos a realizar la sagrada estampida…- respondió en un tono triste- fui elegida como su sucesora y es mi deber mantener esa tradición viva.

\- es un gran peso el que vas a cargar, pero tengo la certeza de que harás un excelente trabajo.

\- gracias… llegamos- musitó deteniéndose al frente de una enorme tienda- el gran Jefe Thunderhooves te está esperando, estaré aquí afuera…- el unicornio gris niebla acentúa con su cabeza e ingreso a la tienda.

Dentro de la tienda habían varios artilugios perteneciente a esta tribu, Nightwolf observó cada detalle que decoraba el interior de esta morada, hasta que su vista se detuvo en una esquina en donde vio a un enorme búfalo de pelaje entre café oscuro y gris echado sobre unas mantas con sus ojos cerrados. El unicornio comenzó a acercarse hacia este enorme búfalo a paso lento sin cambiar su expresión seria.

\- te estaba esperando, viajero de la luna… ¿qué tal el viaje?- dijo Thunderhooves.

\- con un poco de turbulencia pero estoy acostumbrado- respondió deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos del enorme búfalo- pero solo estoy de paso gran jefe.

\- lo sé… el viento cuenta tu travesía viajero, y dice que no te ha ido muy bien…

\- mentir sería hipocresía de mi parte, pero estoy aquí para cumplir una última voluntad…- dijo levantando su pata derecha, el brazalete brilló con una tenue luz para luego materializarse frente a él dos pequeños cofres, el enorme búfalo al ver los dos cofres soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos- por tu expresión creo que ya sabes lo que hay dentro de estos cofres…

\- he de admitir que no me siento muy feliz de ver esos cofres, aunque ellos sabían qué clase de peligros había en esas tierras…

\- fueron guerreros dignos de respeto gran jefe, leales y valientes… aunque estaban lejos de casa mantenían sus tradiciones vivas y nunca olvidaron sus raíces… por eso estoy aquí, para cumplir con su última voluntad y tradición de su clan…- musitó efectuando una reverencia y haciendo levitar los cofres frente a él- no merecían que fueran sepultados como todos los demás…

\- agradezco que hayas cumplido su última voluntad y que trajeras sus restos para que sus almas descansen en nuestras tierras viajero…- ambos cofres descendieron frente al jefe mientras que el unicornio se levantaba- sus cenizas serán esparcidas mañana al ocaso como dicta nuestra tradición, ¿vas a estar presente para la ceremonia?...

\- será un honor asistir… bueno, me retiro gran jefe… debo volver donde me estoy quedando...

\- ¿te retiras?, ¿porque no pasas la noche en la aldea?, puedo ordenar que te preparen una tienda sólo para usted…

\- agradezco su hospitalidad gran jefe, pero no puedo aceptar… por orden de mi maestra debo descansar en ese sitio, pero cuente con que estaré antes del ocaso para la ceremonia…

\- esta bien…-respondió Thunderhooves, el unicornio afirmó con su cabeza y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida de la tienda- y también trae aquella unicornio que te estima tanto.

\- ¿huh?...- Nightwolf detuvo sus pasos y se dio media vuelta observando al enorme búfalo- ¿de qué unicornio habla?...

\- sabes de quién estoy hablando, el viento jamás miente - musitó mostrando una sonrisa.

\- je… claro gran jefe…- de nuevo se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda. Ya afuera soltó un suspiro y miró el cielo con aquella luna llena para luego cubre su cuerpo en metal y crear sus alas para salir volando de nuevo hacia Sweet Apple acres.

.

.

Ya eran las tres de la mañana y la mayoría de los ponis se encontraban durmiendo en el piso o en cualquier lugar donde habían caído después de haber bebido tanto de la sidra que repartió Pinkie Pie. Applejack y Rarity ya se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares una hora antes mientras que Twilight y Starlight se había quedado en la repostería, la primera tenía una cara de poker mientras bebía lentamente su jarra con sidra, mientras que la segunda tenía un rostro aburrido ya que la unicornio color crema tenía su pata alrededor de su cuello y decía típicas palabras de borracho. Después de que la princesa de la amistad le había dado el mensaje del capitán del escuadrón, está comenzó a beber como si no existiera el mañana. Starlight miraba a Twilight con una expresión suplicante pero la alicornio le negaba lentamente con su cabeza sin cambiar su actitud haciendo de que esta soltara un suspiro de resignación.

\- me he quemaduo losh ojosh fruente a un monituor… lo guió en shus mishiones… ¿y cuomo me pagua?...- Zuly bebió un poco más de la botella que sostenía con su magia- con una puatada en el trashero…

\- bueno, no creo que te haya despedido por eso digo… llevas más de 2 años trabajando para él- dijo Starlight tratando de que la unicornio ni estuviera tan mal.

\- ¡y han shido añosh que me le he inshuinado!, le he demoshtrado que me gushta…- respondió Zuly, bebió más de su botella hasta que está determinado para luego ponerla sobre la mesa y tomar otra- hashta trate de hasher lo que hashen las embruas de shu eshpeshie… pero noooo…

\- y… ¿qué es lo que hacen las hembras de su especie?...- preguntó Starlight de forma inocente volteando a ver a la alicornio color lavanda mientras que esta le daba otro sorbo a su jarra de sidra y la unicornio color crema destapaba la botella y bebía la mitad de su contenido- me eshcabulli hashta shu recuamara, y comencé a danshar en ropa *hip* interior…jejejeje- Twilight abrió los ojos y escupió su sidra al escuchar esas palabras viendo muy sorprendida a la tímida unicornio que había conocido un día antes.

\- ¿ósea que hiciste un baile erótico en ropa interior para él?- preguntó Twilight sin salir de su asombro.

\- ¡shiiiiiii!… pero no le gushto sha que me cubruio con una shabana y me ordenó tomar una ducha… de agua fruia…- respondió Zuly baja do la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada- ¿crueen que shea gay?...

\- ahhh… ehhh… bueno..- balbuceó Starlight.

\- esto… no creo que sea gay Zuly…- dijo Twilight.

\- ¡¿entonshes puorque no she fija en mi?!... ¡¿acasho shoy fea?!... ¿eh?... reshponde mejor amiga…- balbuceo Zuly las palabras moviendo un poco su brazo y agitando a la unicornio color lila.

\- claro que no eres fea- dijo Starlight en medio de las sacudidas para luego tomar las patas de la pony para que se detuviera- pero ya creo que debes dejar de beber…

\- ¿y shi no shoy fea?… ¿puorque no she fija en mi?!... sholo me dishe que me eshtima, que shoy impuortante y cosas bonitash…- volteó a ver a la alicornio con sus ojos apagados por el licor- prinshesha de la amishtad… ¿me puedesh dar un cuonshejo?...

\- ahhh bueno yo, yo… creo que puedes decirle a un miembro del escuadrón que… que cómo puedes llegar... ¿a su corazón?...- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡y lo hishe!… ¡sha lo hishe!, sho le dije a… a… Worre… Warren… Worredy…

\- no será, ¿Wandering Moon?...- dijo la alicornio.

\- shi, esha… sho le pruegunte a Woooderry… ¿qué haguo parua ganarme su cuorashon?... y aduivina que fue lo que eshta me reshpoundio… ¿eh?... ¿no sabes?.. ¡¿eh?!...- preguntó mirando a Starlight y acercándose hacia ella de forma intimidante mientras insistía en sus preguntas.

\- pues… no, no estuve ahí…- musitó Starlight.

\- ¡claruo que no eshtuvishte ahí!...- dijo la unicornio color crema, tomó la botella que tenía cerca con su magia y bebió de ésta, luego la bajó y volteó a ver a la unicornio muy seria- puorque eshtuvishte afuera cazhando aguacates…

\- ¿aguacates?...- preguntó Starlight confundida.

\- sheeee… aguacates…- respondió la unicornio crema con un tono serio- pero esho no impourta… pourque esha me dijo… - se separó de la unicornio y estampó sus cascos sobre la mesa mientras colocaba una expresión tan sería como su alcoholizado ser le permitía- shi quieresh ganar shu cuorashon… debes llenar… unos zhapatosh muy graaaaadesh… ja... jajajaja… sho sholo quiero shegar a shu cuorazhon… no sus zhapatosh… jajajajajaja…- tomo con su magia la botella y la volteó para beber más, pero su contenido era detenido por un aura de color purpura- ¿eh?... ¿a donde… fue?…

\- creo que ya has bebido demasiado por esta noche Zuly, es hora de volver a casa…- dijo la alicornio.

\- ¿demashiado?... neeeee… sholo a shido…- se sentó de nuevo y con su casco derecho comenzó a contar su casco izquierdo como si tuviera dedos-… she me acabaron los dedosh…bueno cuomo shea…- bajo sus patas quedando completamente sentada pero se tambaleaba debido a lo alcoholizada que estaba- sholo fue eshto…- señaló una caja vacía de doce botellas.

\- ¿y te parece poco?...- dijo Starlight

\- es más que suficiente…- prosiguió Twilight.

\- ¡¿de qué hablash?!... La fieshta shigue…- la unicornio color lila y la alicornio lavanda giraron su vista a su alrededor solamente notando ponis dormidos por la bebida- ¿me dash mi botesha?- dijo Zuly con u tono suplicante.

\- no…- respondió Twilight.

\- ouwwww vamosh…

\- ya has bebido suficiente…- dijo Starlight.

\- recuerda que en unas horas tienes que ir donde el capitán Nightwolf, y no creo que le dé mucho gusto en verte en estas condiciones.- recriminó Twilight.

\- ¡bahhhhhhh!... ¡me vale… wuevoooooooo!...- respondió Zuly levantando sus brazos- en fin… sha eshtoy deshpedida… tal vesh conshiga empleo como…- guardó silencio captando la atención de Twilight y Starlight, pero aprovechó esta pequeña distracción y tomo con sus cascos la botella y bebió por completo su contenido para luego caer profundamente dormida en la silla y la botella se escapaba de entre sus cascos.

-… ¿crees que estará bien en la mañana?..- preguntó Twilight volteando a ver a Starlight.

\- no quiero estar en sus herraduras- respondió Starlight mirando a la dormida unicornio- ¿nos podemos ir a casa?...- sin decir una respuesta, Twilight cubrió el cuerpo de Zuly con su aura e igualmente el cuerpo de Starlight y desaparecieron las tres de Sugarcube corner.

La noche transcurría con total normalidad, los ponis que no asistieron al evento de Pinkie descansaban cómodamente en sus camas, Rarity de lo exhausta que estaba ni siquiera se aplicó su mascarilla para la belleza y cayó rendida en su cama, Applejack llegó tambaleándose un poco pero se cercioró de que su huésped se encontrará en su habitación yendo a esta y encontrándolo acostado en la cama para luego retirarse a su habitación a descansar un poco ya que en la mañana volvería con su trajín matutino, Fluttershy y Rainbow se encontraban dormidas en sugarcube Corner junto a otros ponis, Pinkie después de haber bailado mucho se quedó dormida sobre la mesa dando leves ronquidos mientras tenía una botella como almohada. Starlight Glimmer al llegar al castillo se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación cayendo como una roca sobre la cama quedando dormida a los pocos segundos, mientras que Zuly fue arrojada en su cama como si fuera un costal de papas que rebotó en esta y cayó en el suelo, pero de lo ebria que estaba ni se despertó. Su cuerpo fue cubierto de nuevo con un aura de color magenta y dejada sobre su cama suavemente para luego ser cubierta por una manta, después de esto se vio un destello color púrpura en la habitación para luego todo quedar en silencio dejando a la unicornio descansar en la cama.

En lo profundo del Bosque Everfree las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas como en el pueblo o el resto de Ecuestria, a una altura considerable de un vórtice que había aparecido en medio de este bosque caía de forma estrepitosa una pony unicornio de pelaje color rosa y melena en dos tonalidades de amarillo, esta yegua tenía una pequeña grieta en su cuerno que le hacía muy doloroso el uso de su magia; miró a su alrededor muy asustada al ver solamente oscuridad y aquella luz que salía de ese vórtice.

A los pocos segundos cayó del cielo una figura equina de baja estatura con su cuerpo cubierto con una especie de armadura que se fue retrayendo hasta mostrar a una Joven pony tierra de pelaje habano y melena color castaño con una mirada completamente neutra, la unicornio al ver a la pequeña comenzó a sentir mucho miedo y se dio la vuelta quedando sentada y comenzó a arrastrarse tratando de alejarse de ella, pero chocó contra algo de metal muy frío, lentamente volteó su vista hacia atrás encontrándose con dos especies de piernas metálicas bastante gruesas, poco a poco fue subiendo su mirada tapándose con un torso y luego con un rostro bastante temerosa de ojos rojos que la veían directamente.

\- ¡ahhhhh!...- gritó la unicornio muy asustada, trató de huir pero esta extraña criatura movió sus brazos de forma rápida atrapándola por su melena y la levantó en el aire- ¡ahhhh por favor no, me lastimes!...- exclamó al ver a la criatura directamente a sus ojos rojos y sin vida. A los pocos minutos del portal fue saliendo el anciano Bosconovitch con sus ojos clavados en la pony que era sujeta por aquella criatura, pero la unicornio sólo veía a esta criatura bípeda con mucho temor.

\- no temas pequeña, nadie te hará daño… ¿puedes entenderme?- pregunta Bosconovitch de forma suave con su acento ruso mientras acariciaba el rostro de la yegua, la pony volteó a verlo y simplemente asintió con la cabeza de forma lenta- ¿puedes hablar?...

\- s… sí, sí puedo... ¿pueden dejarme libre?... haré de cuenta que jamás los vi y no les diré a ningún pony absolutamente nada…

\- je…jejeje... pero qué criatura tan inteligente tenemos aquí, es un buen espécimen…- respondió el anciano, volteó a ver a la criatura que sostenía a la unicornio sin borrar su expresión de felicidad- unidad T-900 llevé a este espécimen al laboratorio 2-B, déjala encerrada en la jaula que utilizaba el espécimen C-222…

\- ¡¿qué?!... ¡no esperen por favor!...!déjenme ir por favor!...- exclamaba la yegua tratando de zafarse del agarre del droide que ingresaba a paso lento al vórtice.

\- muy buen trabajo unidad SMJ-002, es un lindo gesto que haya interrumpido la misión sólo por traerme a la yegua- dijo el doctor Bosconovitch volteando a ver a la pony de tierra.

\- ni creas que estoy aquí sólo por cumplir tu morboso capricho Bosconovitch- el anciano funcio el ceño al escuchar esas palabras ya que se hizo una idea de quién estaba hablando detrás de la marioneta- Fey también necesita descanso, y aparte de eso se necesitan reabastecer su armamento…- la pony tierra observó el brazalete y le dio un giro hasta que hizo un *clic* para luego salir de este una neblina que cubrió por completo el cuerpo de la pony y cuando se disipó mostró a una pequeña joven de 11 años completamente desnuda ante una mirada lujuriosa- mientras que estás morboseando este cuerpo porque no me dices si tenemos más trajes nanotec…

\- sabes que tenemos de esos trajes ya que todas las unidades lo usan…- respondió Bosconovitch, sin decir más la pequeña comenzó a caminar adentrándose al vórtice siendo observada de forma lujuriosa por el anciano que después de que la pequeña se retiró este ingreso por el vórtice que era custodiado por las otras tres unidades T-900.

.

.

La mañana había llegado y como era de esperarse, la luna fue descendiendo de forma extraña ya que el espíritu del caos nuevamente utilizó la caña de pescar para poder bajarla y esta vez utilizó unas poleas con cuerdas y la ayuda de unos diez mini Discord's con todo el equipo de seguridad, portaban unos cascos de color amarillo para elevar el astro del día de forma lenta y correcta. Al lograr su objetivo, los mini Discord's comenzaron a festejar por un trabajo bien hecho y sin errores.

\- ¡buen trabajo mis empleados!...- exclamó el señor del caos sentado en una silla portando un chaleco reflectivo y un casco de protección de color blanco con un aviso luminoso que decía "capataz"- ahora me iré a descansar- dijo mientras se estiraba y tronaran todos los huesos de su cuerpo- estás despierto por un día completo es demasiado agotador, ustedes estarán a cargo así que no me llames dentro de… doce horas.

-¡¿queeeee?!...!no es justo!...- exclamaron los mini Discord's arrojando al suelo sus cascos de protección como protesta.

\- ¿cómo que no es justo?... yo estuve despierto todo un día y todo una noche mientras que ustedes estaban de vacaciones, vienen completamente fresquitos. Así que ahí se quedan… he dicho…- el draconequus se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del balcón real dejando a los desmotivados mini Discord's, ingreso a la habitación de Celestia y por la puerta principal ingreso la princesa del amor, pero cuando él estuvo cerca de ella se retiró su casco y se lo puso a Cadence en la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos.

\- ¿eh?... ¿que?...- musitó Cadence confundida.

\- ahora tú estás a cargo, no dejes que coman muchas golosinas…- dijo Discord chequeando los dedos de su garra de águila desapareciendo del lugar dejando a la princesa del amor muy confundida con su rostro cubierto por el casco.

\- ¿qué?... Discord, de que… ¿Discord?...- preguntó acomodando el casco y volteando a mirar por todo el cuarto buscando al espíritu del caos- ¿Hola?...

\- *ejem*…- la confundida alicornio volteó a mirar hacia atrás de ella viendo a los diez mini Discord que la observaban con el ceño fruncido aún con sus cascos de color amarillo- que ordenas… "capataz"- dijo un mini Discord haciendo comillas con sus garras al decir la última palabra.

\- ¿capataz?... espera, yo no soy su capataz, soy la prin…

\- tienes el casco blanco correcto... – volvió a preguntar el mini Discord señalando la cabeza de Cadence.

\- ehh…- musitó Cadence, se retiró el casco de la cabeza con su magia y lo observó con curiosidad notando el aviso luminoso- si… pero…

\- entonces, eso te hace la capataz… ¿o que?...

\- yo… supongo que si, pero yo no puedo…

\- ¿no puedes?... bien… muchachos hoy no trabajamos- dijo el mini Discord dándose la vuelta y quitándose su casco y chaleco, he igualmente los otros pequeños espíritus del caos para luego sacar de quién sabe dónde golosinas y licor mientras formaban una pequeña verbena- que ella se encargue de mover los astros…

\- ¡queeee!... ¡no, no puede dejarme esa tarea a mí, se supone que Discord lo debe hacer… o ustedes lo deben de hacer…- dijo la princesa del amor desesperada, pero los pequeños espíritu del caos continuaron con su fiesta ignorando lo que ella decía. Miró hacia su derecha y notó el casco blanco aún levitando con su magia, inhaló muy fuerte y exhaló de forma tranquila mientras se colocaba el casco y volteaba a ver a los pequeños draconequus con una actitud seria- escuchen, soy la princesa Mi Amore Cadence capataz de este proyecto y tienen que mover los astros… les ordeno que mue…

\- ¿disculpa?... ¿quieres que movamos los astros?...- dijo el mini Discord mirando a la alicornio muy serio- lo siento muñeca pero si quieres que cumplamos con tus demandas tienes que hablar primero con el sindicato.

\- ¿sindicato?... ¿cual sindicato?- preguntó la alicornio muy confundida, pero de nuevo fue ignorada por los pequeños mini Discord's- oigan esperen… ¿chicos?...- pero ninguno volteaba a verla ignorándola por completo ya que estaban muy felices en su pequeña verbena, infló los cachetes y arrojó su casco de protección al suelo muy frustrada para luego tomar nuevamente aire y…- ¡DISCOOOOOOOOORD!...- llamar al señor del caos muy desesperada.

.

.

Los rayos del sol ingresaban a la repostería Sugarcube córner dando una luz muy fuerte dentro de este local haciendo que los ponis que habían pasado la noche se despertarán poco a poco sintiendo su cabeza demasiado pesada, algunos salían por la puerta principal arrastrando sus cascos o en caso de los unicornios siendo levitados por su propia magia, aunque de vez en cuando ésta se interrumpía y caían en el suelo de forma estrepitosa para tener que levantarse y caminar como un pony de tierra. Los otros prefirieron quedarse y aún con el desastre que había se sentaban en una de las mesas ya que sentían un olor a café proveniente de la cocina y esto era algo bueno para la resaca que tenían.

Fluttershy también se había levantado temprano y se retiró de la repostería para poder alimentar a sus animales ya que ella no tenía los efectos del desmadre que hizo el alocada pony fiestera, Pinkie Pie y comenzó a despertarse poco a poco sintiendo un gran entumecimiento en el cuello debido a su almohada mientras que Rainbow aún continuaba en su coma etílico abrazada de Berry Punch.

\- ¿quién quiere café?...- preguntó la Sra cake saliendo de la cocina trayendo consigo una bandeja en su lomo con cinco tazas de esta bebida, pero tan solamente treinta y cinco cuerpos inertes levantaron su pata derecha dándole a entender que querían de ese elixis mañanero-…. (suspiro) enseguida regreso- dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se retiró de nuevo a la cocina mientras que algunos ponis se levantan como zombis y atacaban la bandeja.

\- oigan… dejen algo para mí…- dijo Pinkie arrastrando su cuerpo donde estaba la bandeja con las tazas de café, pero una cabeza de una pony de tierra de color fucsia, melena de color rosa pálido y rosa grisáceo junto con unos ojos verdes ojerosos le regalaba una mirada casi asesina- está bien está bien Cherrilee... yo puedo esperar… la siguiente tanda- dijo mientras daba pasos hacia atrás y poco a poco la pony de tierra fue bajando su cabeza de nuevo hacia la taza que había alcanzado a tomar dejando a la alocada y cruda pony fiestera algo perpleja y temerosa por la actitud de la maestra de la escuela del pueblo.

En la boutique Carrusel la unicornio blanca aún se encontraba sumergida en sus sueños, pero esa felicidad le duró poco ya que una densa nube de humo color negro comenzó a inundar su habitación. Arrugó su nariz por el malestar que le causaba el humo y lentamente la almohada que tenía sobre su cabeza la fue retirando mostrando un rostro muy cansado.

-… otra vez está en la cocina…- murmuro Rarity, algo fastidiada por el olor trato de levantarse de su cama pero su lomo traqueo posiblemente por una mala postura. Tardó unos minutos en cama mientras que su cuerpo se desentumía y se levantó de nuevo para salir de su habitación siendo recibida por una nube aún más densa al abrir la puerta- *cof cof cof*… ¡Sweetie Belle!... *cof cof cof*...

\- ¡¿sí hermana?!...- respondió Sweetie Belle desde la cocina.

\- ¿si hermana?... ¡como que 'sí hermana'!, ¡te he dicho muchas veces que no te metas en la cocina!...

\- ¡eso lo sé, pero es que me estoy preparando el desayuno para ir a estudiar ya que tú no te despertaste porque parecías en coma, hasta salté sobre ti y ni así te despertabas!...

\- ¿saltaste sobre mí?...- murmuró la unicornio blanca- con razón me duele el lomo…- dijo entre dientes y frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡adiós hermana me voy a la escuela!...- exclamó la Sweetie belle desde abajo para luego escuchar como la puerta era azotada. La unicornio blanca logró atravesar la cortina de humo y abrió todas las ventanas de su casa para que entrará aire y saliera el humo, cuando llegó a la cocina soltó un grito ahogado y un tic nervioso se le formó en su ojo izquierdo de ver el destrozo que su hermana le había dejado.

\- ohh… esto… ¡SWEETIE BELLE!...

\- ¿oíste eso?…- dijo Scootaloo volteando a ver hacia atrás mientras caminaba junto a la unicornio blanca muy alejadas de la casa.

\- ¿oír que?...- preguntó Sweetie Belle.

\- ¡SWEETIE BELLE!...

\- eso, parece que tu hermana te llama...

\- neee…- mascullo Sweetie belle alzándose de hombros- quizás sea el viento, mejor démonos prisa, no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo…- ambas jovenes ignoraron los "ruidos" que el viento traía y continuaron su galope hacia la escuela.

En Sweet Apple acres la familia ya se encontraba despierta desde muy temprano cómo era de costumbre, todos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando tranquilamente excepto el unicornio que aún no se despertaba de su letargo; Applejack se encontraba preparando el desayuno y aunque había bebido de la sidra que brindó Pinkie Pie, los efectos en ella no eran muy evidentes ya que estaba acostumbrada a beber de la sidra alcoholizada de los Apple, y a bebidas más fuertes. Nightwolf se encontraba en su habitación y la familia no sabía si se encontraba aún dormido, pero decidieron no preguntar en su puerta por respeto al alumno de la princesa Luna.

\- y listo, ya está el desayuno..- musitó la pony de tierra dejando sobre la mesa una torre de pancakes.

\- gracias hermana, wow se ven geniales… ¿no lo crees Big Mac?- dijo Apple Bloom.

\- sip…

\- ¿resolvieron el inconveniente en Sugarcube corner?...- musitó la anciana después de dar el primer bocado a su desayuno.

\- no había ningún inconveniente abuela…

\- ¿entonces porque Pinkie dijo que había un problema?- preguntó Apple Bloom con el hocico lleno.

\- sólo quería llamar su atención... sabes que ella siempre realiza una fiesta a un pony nuevo en el pueblo, así que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad- respondió la pony campirana.

\- pero él llegó mucho antes que tú, ¿acaso ocurrió algo malo?..- preguntó la anciana yla yegua naranja dejó su alimento y soltó un suspiro observando los pancakes.

\- no duró ni cinco minutos en la fiesta, se retiró muy enojado dejando a su amiga solá- dijo Applejack.

\- ¿amiga?, ¿cuál amiga?... ¿también es alumna de la princesa Luna?- preguntó de nuevo Apple Bloom.

\- una pony que vino con él pero se está hospedando con Twilight, y ella no es alumna de la princesa...

\- si dices que se retiró a los cinco minutos entonces se fue a otro lugar, porque regresó a la granja treinta minutos antes que tú- dijo la pony anciana.

\- por mis corrales, debió de haber regresado de inmediato… la princesa Luna le ordenó descansar…- musitó Applejack - "quizás Zuly tenga razón y solamente se fue a… cazar"…- pensó mirando hacia arriba y sintiendo un poco de asco al pensar la ultima palabra.

\- quizas a beber…- las yeguas voltearon a ver al semental rojo- no se… digo yo, si esta siempre al lado de la princesa Luna, estudiando o prestando guardia, no creo que tenga tiempo para él y fue visitar una taberna ahora que tiene tiempo libre…

\- ¡¿a beber?!...- exclamó Applejack levantándose de la mesa para luego respirar más calmada y sentarse de nuevo- neee no lo creo, Ponyville no tiene tabernas.

\- no, no las tiene…- masculló la anciana mirando a ambos lados un tanto sospechosa.

\- ¿de dónde sacas esa idea Big Mac?- preguntó Applejack mirando a su hermano.

\- no se, yo sólo digo…- la pony de tierra se puso pensativa al escuchar esas palabras.

\- si se fue o no nos incumbe…- masculló la abuela Smith- más bien termine de desayunar, Big Mac tú estarás de nuevo en el mercado, Apple Bloom se te está haciendo tarde para Ir a la escuela…

\- desayuno, me cepillo los dientes y me voy volando- dijo la joven yegua.

\- Applejack atiende a nuestro invitado y cuando se despierte ve al huerto norte con él… sí se pasó de copas le vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco- ordenó la anciana y continuó con su desayuno al igual que el resto de la familia Apple, pero dejando a la pony tierra mas pensativa que antes.

Después del desayuno la familia Apple se marchó a realizar sus deberes, Big Mac y Apple Bloom se fueron al pueblo pero se separaron en una parte ya que la pequeña iría a la escuela y el semental vender las manzanas al mercado, la abuela Smith se retiró a realizar sus quehaceres en la granja mientras que Applejack se quedó en la cocina preparando otra tanda de pancakes para llevarle a su huésped. Al tener listo el desayuno lo dejó sobre una bandeja que acomodó en su lomo y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes esperando encontrar al semental despierto, tocó la puerta sutilmente y espero una respuesta de quién habitaba esta habitación, pero la respuesta nunca llegó…

\- señor Nightwolf, ¿está despierto?...- pero no tuvo respuesta, pegó oreja a la puerta y escuchó qué decía algo en voz baja pero no lo entendía muy bien- si está despierto…- murmuró retirándose de la puerta- ¡señor Nightwolf soy yo, Applejack!...

\- ¿vienes… sola?...- preguntó Nightwolf desde adentro aunque su voz se notaba algo agotada.

\- si... sí lo estoy, le traje el desayuno…

\- entra.. y… cierra… la puerta...-dijo Nightwolf. La pony obrera abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta cerrándola muy despacio, pero al darse la vuelta soltó un grito ahogado- ¿pasa… algo?...

\- n… no… para nada…- musitó Applejack, su voz se entrecortó mientras que extrañamente un sonrojó apareció en su rostro al ver frente a ella al humano sin su brazalete dándole la espalda mientras haciendo cristos en una viga, aunque el físico de Nightwolf en su forma humana no era muy corpulenta sino de contextura delgada pero con un cuerpo bien trabajado.

Aunque eso no era lo único que observaba y dejaba un tanto sonrojada a la pony de tierra, era que éste solamente estaba usando ropa de la cintura hacia abajo dejando su torso desnudo exhibiendo su cutie mark muy grande en su espalda ya que su cabellera amarilla grisáceo la tenía trenzada y pasaba por encima de su hombro derecho. El humano finalizó su serie de ejercicios y se desprendió de La viga cayendo de forma suave para no hacer mucho ruido sobre el suelo de madera, se acercó a la cama y tomó una toalla para secar el sudor de su frente y luego colgarla sobre sus hombros u tirar su trenza a la espalda; giró su vista hacia la pony de tierra y notó la expresión que ella tenía ya que su hocico y sus ojos estaban abiertos con sus pupilas contraídas mientras que el sonrojó en su rostro se intensificaba a medida de que él comenzaba a acercarse.

\- ah… ah… ah…- Applejack trataba de modular palabra pero por alguna extraña razón no era capaz de decir ni un simple "hola".

\- gracias…- musitó Nightwolf cuando estuvo cerca de ella para luego retirar la bandeja que tenía en su lomo y con su dedo índice derecho cerró su hocico para luego dar media vuelta y sentarse en la cama para comenzar a comer su desayuno- hmm… están buenos...

\- si… muy buenos- dijo con voz tonta- digo…- sacudió su cabeza y centro su vista de nuevo en el humano- ¿qué corrales crees que estás haciendo?...

\- ejercicio… tengo que mantenerme en forma- respondió y continuó con su desayuno.

\- y muy en forma…- murmuró observando los pectorales del humano pero al ver que esté dejó de comer y centro su vista en ella desvió la mirada- digo… ¿porque desactivaste el brazalete?, la princesas Luna dijo que no te lo podías quitar.

\- sólo lo hice para hacer mis ejercicios matutinos…

\- ¿y no lo podías hacer en tu forma pony?... ¿y porque estás entrenando?, la princesas Luna dijo que no entrenaras.

\- no estoy entrenado, es solo ejercicio matutino… y no te ofendas pero un cuerpo de pony es inservible ante los ejercicios que estaba realizando.

\- ¡así!...- dijo la yegua volteando a verlo ya indignada- y qué es lo que hace tu cuerpo tan diferente que dices que nuestros cuerpos son inservibles ante el ejercicio…- el humano simplemente extendió su brazo hacia ella y abrió su mano moviendo sus dedos haciendo que Applejack arquear una ceja- ¿porque tienes garras?...

\- en primera no se llaman garras… se llaman dedos, y en segunda no estoy diciendo que un cuerpo de pony sea inservible para las labores que realizan en este mundo, ya que he visto que pueden hacer mucho más sin la necesidad de los dedos… es sólo que para el ejercicio que estoy haciendo necesito aferrarme a algo y obviamente con cascos no lo podría hacer…

\- ahhhhh… bueno, si lo dices de esa forma supongo que tienes razón. Pero ¿porque te quitaste el brazalete?, la abuela Smith pudo haber entrado, Big Mac o incluso Apple Bloom…

\- por eso te pregunté si venías sola…- respondió el humano.

\- …. Bueno, eso tiene sentido… ¿puedo preguntarte algo si no te molesta?...

\- adelante…- Nightwolf respondió para luego comer otro de los pancakes que le habían traído.

\- ayer cuando te fuiste de la fiesta, ¿te fuiste a beber?...

\- si lo hice…- la pony de tierra abrió los ojos como platos- en Ponyville no hay tabernas, así que me fui a Appleloosa ya que también tenía que hacer algo muy importante en el desierto.

\- ¡¿fuiste hasta Appleloosa?!...- gritó la yegua sorprendida.

\- lo dices como si fuera algo malo…

\- ¿malo?...claro que es malo, la princesa Luna dijo que tenías que descansar…- exclamó Applejack un tanto exaltada aunque el humano permanecía con su actitud tranquila.

\- exacto…

\- ¿eh?...

\- mi maestra me ordenó descansar y me prohibió leer los comodines... pero en ningún momento se me prohibió beber algún trago…- Applejack iba a responder pero de su hocico no salió palabra alguna- ¿si?...

\- … bueno… cierto, pero… esto… agh…- masculló algo frustrada aunque el humano permanecía tranquilo- escucha..., si vas a ir a alguna parte por favor házmelo saber, no quiero pensar que estás haciendo alguna locura y que yo no…

\- ¿te estás preocupando por mí?.. je, te lo agradezco mucho…- dichas palabras hicieron que el sonrojó que tenía la pony de tierra se hiciera más evidente.

\- no es que me preocupe por ti, es sólo que… bueno... la princesa Luna…

\- jejeje…

\- ¿te estás burlando de mí?...- preguntó La yegua inflando sus cachetes sonrojadados.

\- no me estoy burlando usted señorita Applejack, eso es lo que se ve muy linda sonrojada y nerviosa…

\- ¡yo no!... ¡pero como se te!... ¡yo no estoy!... ¡AGH!... haz lo que quieras, no me interesa…- exclamó muy molesta dando media vuelta y comenzando a salir de la habitación.

\- jejeje... por cierto, saldré esta tarde- dijo el humano y continuó con su desayuno.

\- ¿salir?...-musitó la pony, detuvo sus pasos y se dio media vuelta- ¿a dónde?...

\- ¿no me dijiste que no te interesaba?...- la pony obrera frunció de nuevo el ceño con esta respuesta- ... que carácter, aunque enojada te ves linda por si no te lo habían dicho…- dijo Nightwolf con desinterés y la expresión de enojo de Applejack fue cambiando a una de asombro mientras que su rostro sonrojado se tornaba a un rojo brillante muy rápido, se dio la vuelta para no darle la cara y tratar de disimular un poco- jejeje… ok. Debo ir a Appleloosa en horas de la tarde…

\- ¿de nuevo te vas a embriagar?...- preguntó en un tono bajo sin darse la vuelta.

\- ¿embriagar?... no, debo asistir a una ceremonia muy importante, y si no me crees me puedes acompañar…- el humano se levanto de la cama y extendió su brazo derecho, el brazalete comenzó a materializarse en su muñeca para luego su cuerpo ser cubierto por la neblina que salía de este, cuando se disipó reveló de nuevo al unicornio de pelaje gris niebla y melena amarilla grisácea, camino hasta la salida quedando cerca de ella- partiremos a las tres de la tarde por si estás interesada.

\- ¡por supuesto que iré, eres mi responsabilidad y no permitiré que hagas una locura!... y… ¿huh?... ¿cuando volviste hacer un pony?- exclamó mientras se daba la vuelta, pero al ver de nuevo al unicornio junto a ella puso una expresión de confusión.

-… lo hice mientras me dabas la espalda… Por cierto, ¿dónde está el baño?... tengo que darme una ducha.

\- eh.. si claro, sígueme… te llevaré allí- la pony de tierra salió de la habitación seguido del unicornio guiándolo hasta el baño, Nightwolf ingreso y a los pocos segundos una neblina comenzó a salir debajo de la puerta- ¿eh?... ¡oye!, te dije que…- exclamó muy molesta viendo la neblina, se acercó hasta la puerta del baño y la abrió muy fuerte para luego abrir su hocico en su máxima capacidad mientras que de nuevo el sonrojó en su rostro aparecía al ver al humano de espaldas completamente desnudo- ah….ah….

\- ¿serías tan amable de darme un poco de privacidad?...- musitó Nightwolf mientras lavaba su cabeza.

\- sí… sí… perdón perdón…- la pony obrera salió muy rápido y cerró la puerta para luego emprender su galope hacia el huerto norte aún con su rostro rojo como un tomate.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de tres horas desde que el sol había sido elevado por el espíritu del caos y sus asistentes, pero nuevamente el extraño fenómeno que había sucedido el día de ayer al parecer también estaba pasando el día de hoy, ya que a medida que pasaba el tiempo el sol continuaba en la misma posición. Shining Armor al notar este extraño acontecimiento dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la habitación de la princesa Celestia, nuevamente ordenó a los guardias que abrieran la puerta e ingreso para después estás cerrarse detrás de él y notar a la princesa del amor con su melena un tanto revuelta sentada al frente de una mesa mientras que en el otro extremo de esta había un mini Discord con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos.

\- ehhh… cariño, han pasado tres horas y el sol sigue en la misma posición. ¿porque Discord no lo ha movido?- preguntó el semental.

\- no lo quieren mover…- respondió la alicornio con un tono de voz agotado.

\- ¿eh?... ¿por qué?...

\- porque el sindicato no quiere aflojar… y no moverán el sol hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo- respondió Cadence con el mismo tono de voz.

\- ¿sindicato?... ¿cual sindicato?...- preguntó Shining levantando una ceja y la alicornio rosa sólo señaló al mini Discord que estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa- ehhh…

\- ¡así es galán¡, ¡el sol no se elevará hasta que los trajeados cumplan nuestras demandas!... ahora, incapacidad por maternidad- musitó el mini Discord.

\- ¿por maternidad?...- dijo el semental, entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia el fondo notando a los otros mini Discord's y luego miró por debajo de la mesa- pero si son machos.

\- escuchen... llevamos casi tres horas sentados en esta mesa, ya me duelen los flancos y la cabeza… les he ofrecido bastantes cosas a su sindicato para poder que cumplan con lo que necesito, pero ustedes lo único que hacen es negarse… y ahora me están pidiendo una incapacidad… ¡¿POR MATERNIDAD?!...- dijo Cadence sutilmente estampando sus cascos sobre la mesa asustando un poco a su esposo.

\- ….. seeeeee…- respondió el mini Discord cómo dándole a entender a la yegua que era lo obvio. Cadence comenzó a tener un tic nervioso en su ojo y estampó su cabeza contra la mesa sintiéndose completamente derrotada.

\- ¿cariño?...- musitó Shining viendo a su esposa.

\- está bien… tendrán su incapacidad por maternidad…- musitó la alicornio con su rostro pegado de la mesa.

\- gracias…- dijo el pequeño espíritu del caos para luego mirar sobre su hombro- ¡ya la oyeron muchachos, hay un astro que mover!...- los pequeños espíritus del caos se formaron y se dirigieron hacia las poleas que tenía atado el astro luminoso para comenzar a moverlos, y hacer que esté comenzará a moverse poco a poco hasta quedar en el punto indicado, después de que eso se logró los pequeños espíritus del caos comenzaron a festejar porque nuevamente salió todo a pedir de boca.

\- Shining por favor Llévame a mi habitación, cancela las citas de mi tía y dile a todos que no estoy para ningún pony…- volvió musitar la alicornio y su amado esposo la levantó con su aura colocándola sobre su lomo y sacándola de ese sitio.

.

.

La luz comenzó a colarse a través de la ventana del castillo de la princesa la amistad iluminando una habitación que gracias a sus muros de cristal hacía más fuerte la luz del sol haciendo que cierta unicornio de pelaje color crema enterrara su cabeza debajo de la almohada ya que tanta luz le era muy molesto, poco a poco el calor fue subiendo haciendo que esta habitación se tornará un tanto sofocante para Zuly Blueberry. La manta que cubría a esta pony fue cubierta por un aura de color magenta y retirada de su cuerpo haciendo que ésta se acurrucara sin despegar la almohada de su cabeza.

\- por favor que alguien apague la luz… me duele la cabeza…- dijo Zuly arrastrando sus palabras haciendo presión sobre la almohada.

\- normalmente no digo esto… pero te lo mereces por pasarte de copas…- dijo una voz femenina cerca de la cama con un tono un tanto acusatorio haciendo de que la pony crema retirara un poco la almohada y viera a una alicornio de pelaje color lavanda.

\- por favor Twilight no me regañes…- Zuly arrastró de nuevo sus palabras acomodado otra vez la almohada sobre su cabeza.

\- no te estoy regañando, pero sí me pareció muy irresponsable de que bebieras de esa forma... qué tal si el capitán Nightwolf te hubie…

\- ¡EL CAPITÁN!...- exclamó Zuly levantándose de golpe mostrando unos ojos rojos, ojerosos y una melena completamente desastrosa- ouwwwww…- se derribó de nuevo en la cama por el malestar que sentía- gritar no es buena idea…

\- recuerda que tienes una cita con el a mediodía, y tan solamente faltan tres horas para mediodía…- dijo Twilight.

\- ouwwww… me siento terrible… creo que me reportare enferma…- musitó Zuly con su rostro enterrado en la almohada.

\- no estás enferma, sólo estás pasando por una etapa de desintoxicación de alcohol etílico… los síntomas comienzan cuando el alcohol en la sangre baja de manera importante hasta alcanzar, o casi alcanzar, cero grados. Por lo general, su efecto es máximo la mañana siguiente después de una noche de haber bebido mucho….

-… ¿que?...- preguntó Zuly levantando un poco la cabeza y colocando una expresión de confusión.

\- lo que Twilight trata de decir es que la resaca es muy fuerte ya que te pasaste de botellas- dijo Starlight entrando a la habitación levitando un vaso frente de ella- toma, esto servirá un poco…- la unicornio color crema se sentó en la cama y tomó el vaso con sus cascos ya que le dolía hasta el cuerno para realizar magia, bebió su contenido sintiendo un sabor un tanto amargo a limón- ¿y que piensas hacer?… digo, ¿irás a Sweet Apple Acres a la cita que te puso Nightwolf? …

\- ouw la cita… - murmuró Zuly muy desanimada.

\- si quieres te acompaño y abogo por ti, no tienes la culpa de que eso hubiera pasado ya que fue nuestra idea- musitó la alicornio.

\- no… el confiaba plenamente en mí y yo he traicionado su confianza, el escuadrón ha sido mi vida… y si él decidió que mis servicios ya no eran necesarios… yo…- respondió Zuly, pero al no saber cómo completar su frase decidió callar.

\- me parece muy injusto que te despida sólo por esa tontería…- masculló Starlight- podemos hacerlo cambiar de parecer- dijo en un tono algo molesto por la decisión que había tomado el semental, pero la unicornio sólo negó con su cabeza.

\- cuando el capitán toma una decisión es por que tienes una razones muy fuertes para haberla tomado…- dijo Zuly, la unicornio color crema levantándose de la cama, había una pequeña mesa de noche que tenía a un lado de esta, se acercó y de allí sacó un brazalete de color negro con unas runas marcadas, comenzó a girarlo mostrando un círculo arcano que tenía de base la luna-… ya tomó una decisión… no hay marcha atrás, tendré que empezar de nuevo en Ecuestria… quizás consiga empleo limpiando alcantarillas o lustrando herraduras… o tal vez cómo no existo para este mundo… tenga que ejercer el oficio de trabajadora sexual…

-¡¿QUEEEEE? ¡- exclamaron starlight y Twilight al unísono.

\- no griten por favor…- dijo Zuly cubriendo sus orejas- no tengo de otra, la princesas Luna y el capitán reclutan sólo a ponis que lo han perdido todo y no tienen un lugar en este mundo… ejerciendo eso nadie sabrá de mí…- princesa Twilight… ¿sería tan amable y darme posada por unos días hasta que encuentre un lugar en donde quedarme?...- finalizó sentándose en la cama sintiéndose completamente derrotada.

\- ehhh… claro, no hay ningún problema. Quédate el tiempo que desees- dijo la alicornio anonadada.

\- ya, no más, es todo… se acabó…- dijo Starlight molesta, cubrió su cuerno con su aura para luego el cuerpo de la unicornio color crema ser cubierto por esta al igual que el brazalete.

\- Starlight, ¿qué estás haciendo?...- preguntó Twilight.

\- vamos a hablar con ese humano en estos momentos, ya me tiene harta su actitud tan infantil

\- Starlight, ¿no crees que podamos empeorar la situación?...-dijo la alicornio- si queremos hablar con él debemos tener un argumento convincente…

\- yo tengo mi argumento, y es muy convincente… sin tanto rodeo y directo al grano- masculló Starlight. La unicornio se dio la vuelta levitando a Zuly y el brazalete saliendo de la habitación dejando a la princesa de la amistad.

\- ehhhh… ¡espérenme!...- salió a todo galope la alicornio detrás de las dos unicornios.

.

.

\- y así…- dijo Applejack asentando un golpe con sus patas traseras a un árbol haciendo que las manzanas cayeran en los cestos- es como cosechamos las manzanas en la granja…- dijo con un aire de orgullo al unicornio color gris niebla. Ambos se encontraban en el huerto norte ya que Applejack como forma de disculparse por creer que lo había ofendido al verlo desnudo, le dijo que le pidiera lo que fuera y éste simplemente le dijo que quería verla cosechar manzanas… así que la yegua mató dos pájaros de un tiro ya que la abuela Smith le dijo que lo llevará a tomar aire fresco cuando se despertara. Ya llevaban un buen rato y el unicornio la observaba un tanto sorprendido por la fuerza de sus patas- ¿porque no lo intentas caramelo?...

\- no creo ser capaz…

\- vamos, no digas eso si no lo intentas… adelante…- el unicornio miró un árbol cerca que tenía los cestos listos junto al tronco, luego giró su vista hacia la pony obrera observando sus flancos y la musculatura que poseía para luego escanearla con su ojo cibernético- ehhh… ¿por qué me ves así?, ¿tengo algo raro?...

\- para nada señorita Applejack, sólo estaba sacando unos datos…- murmuró Nightwolf, unicornio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a acercarse al árbol y medida de que se acercaba lo escaneaba buscando un buen punto para poder patearlo. Llegó hasta la base del árbol y lo observaba de arriba abajo, comenzó a rodearlo sin despegar sus ojos del tronco y lo golpeaba muy suave con su casco de ves en cuando.

\- ¿pero qué está haciendo?...- se preguntó Applejack.

\- eso mismo te iba a preguntar…- dijo una voz femenina cerca de la yegua

\- ¡dahhhh!...- la pony campirana dio un pequeño saltó a un lado para luego ver a quien la había asustado- ¿Apple Bloom?...¿qué haces aquí?, ¿y la escuela?...

\- la maestra Cherrilee estaba enferma y no dio clases hoy…

\- ¿enferma?...- preguntó Applejack arqueado una ceja.

\- o eso parece, la verdad no se veía muy bien…- respondió Apple Bloom.

\- a que te refieres jovencita…

\- pues…

**_Escuela de Ponyville… una hora antes._**

Algunos de los alumnos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas sillas esperando a la maestra desde hace dos horas, otros decidieron jugar por todo el salón mientras esperaban la llegada de la pony color fucsia

\- ¿creen que le paso algo?...- preguntó Twist a las crusader ya que se encontraban conversando- ella siempre está antes de que lleguemos.

\- ahora que lo dices… tienes razón- dijo Sweetie Belle.

\- no creo que le haya pasado algo malo, ayer hubo una fiesta en Sugarcube corner y ella asistió… creo que hay un pony nuevo en el pueblo- dijo Scootaloo.

\- pues los únicos nuevos son el señor Nightwolf que se esta hospedado en la granja y su amiga que se esta hospedando en el castillo de Twilight…- dijo Apple Bloom con una pata bajo su mentón. Sweetie Belle iba a realizar otra pregunta pero la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y esto hizo que todos los alumnos guardarán silencio y se comportaran como era debido.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos y ningún pony entró por la puerta, y los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar sobre la demora de su maestra o quien había habiendo la puerta, Featherwing se levantó de su puesto y voló hasta la puerta para luego soltar un grito ahogado posteriormente volver de nuevo a su puesto de forma rápida.

\- ¿qué te pasa?... parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma jejeje…- dijo Silver Spoon en un tono algo burlón.

\- más o menos…- respondió Featherwing con un hilo de temor en sus palabras, poco a poco de forma lenta fue ingresando una pony de tierra de pelaje color fucsia, melena de color rosa pálido y rosa grisáceo torpemente mal peinada, sus ojos verdes eran decorados por unas enormes ojeras junto con una irritación ocular y sin mencionar una expresión de agotamiento extremo. Caminaba con 3 patas ya que con su pata derecha delantera sujetaba un vaso largo del cual bebía algo de el de vez en cuando.

\- disculpe señorita Cherrilee…- dijo Snails y la pony de tierra volteo a verlo con esa mirada casi de ultratumba haciendo que esté temblara un poco de temor.

\- ¿si?...-masculló la yegua con una voz ronca y arrastrada.

\- ¿se siente bien?...

-….. si….- respondió de nuevo con el mismo tono de voz y siguió su camino a paso lento hasta su escritorio bajo la atenta mirada de sus estudiantes, dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio y se sentó de golpe para estampar su cabeza contra el escritorio quedando en la misma posición durante cinco minutos.

\- … ¿está viva?...- se preguntó Scootaloo.

\- ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?, es obvio que está viva…- dijo Apple Bloom, volteó a mirar a la maestra notándola más en cuerpo que en alma - creo…

\- Apple Bloom, ¿porque no vas y la revisas?...- musitó Diamond Tiara.

\- ¡¿qué? ¡… ¿y yo porque?...

\- porque tú y tus amigas siempre son las que solucionan los problemas… o me equivoco.

\- entonces tú deberías ser la que vaya a investigar y saber si ella se encuentra bien, eres la más indicada en esta situación…- dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa.

\- ¿que?... ¿y porque yo?...- exclamó Diamond Tiara.

\- porque eres la presidenta estudiantil…- dijo Sweetie Belle, dicha respuesta fue apoyada por los otros estudiantes acorralando a la pony de tierra.

\- ¡bueno está bien yo iré!- exclamo Diamond Tiara callando a la multitud- ... Silver Spoon acompáñame.

\- ¡¿y yo porque?!...- exclamó un tanto exaltada.

\- porque eres mi amiga, ¿o me vas a dejar ir sola?...- la pony tierra de pelaje gris azulado soltó un suspiro de resignación y se bajó de su asiento y junto con su amiga fueron dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio de la maestra Cherrilee.

Ambas acercaron muy despacio observando el cuerpo inerte de su maestra, voltearon hacia atrás y notaron que todos los estudiantes estaban expectantes a lo que ellas iban a hacer. Diamond Tiara se acercó por su costado derecho mientras que Silver Spoon se acercó por su flanco izquierdo notando de que está tenía su cara pegada contra la mesa y la melena no la dejaba ver si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, sus hombros se movían un poco dejando les claro que aún estaba respirando, la pequeña pony rosa se acercó donde su amiga notando que esta también tenía una expresión de confusión ante este comportamiento de su maestra.

\- ¿la llamamos?...- dijo Silver Spoon.

\- yo creo que sí… a eso vinimos ¿no?...- ambas ponis se acercaron un poco más pero cuando estaban a punto de tocarla, Cherrilee levanto su cara de golpe mostrando una mirada casi perdida haciendo que ambas se abrazaran y gritaran al igual que el resto de la clase debido al susto que les provocó.

\- niñas.. agh… no griten por favor- musitó la maestra arrastrando sus palabras, cubriendo sus oídos y cerrando sus ojos debido al enorme grito de los niños.

\- se… se siente bien maestra…- preguntó Diamond Tiara.

\- siiiiiii…- Cherrilee arrastró sus palabras para luego estampar de nuevo su cabeza contra la mesa- … no….

\- em…- musitó Diamond Tiara, se soltó del abrazo de su amiga y observó un poco más detalladamente el semblante de su maestra para luego girarse y ver a sus compañeros- ¡compañeros del grupo estudiantil!...

\- por favor no grites…- susurró Cherrileee.

\- ¡como su presidenta es mi deber informarles que la maestra Cherrilee no se encuentra en condiciones de enseñarnos el día de hoy!...

\- no hables tan fuerte, siento que se me explota la cabeza…- susurró Cherrilee de nuevo.

\- ¡por tal motivo yo, Diamond Tiara, presidenta estudiantil!… ¡decreto que hoy no habrá clase!...

-¡SIIIIIII!...- exclamaron todos los potrillos al unísono abandonando el salón en cuestión de segundos dejando a la maestra sola en el salón y derrumbada en su escritorio.

\- … oponerme a ese decreto sería tonto de mi parte… es la ultima vez que voy a una fiesta en un día de semana- masculló Cherrilee con su cabeza pegada a la mesa, la movió un poco viendo un calendario que estaba encima de esta y notó una fecha entre semana encerrada con un círculo que decía "desmadre de Cheese Sándwich en Manehattan"- … que ese sea el último vez…

**_Volviendo al campo norte en Sweet Apple acres..._**

\- y por esa razón fue que no tuvimos clases el día de hoy…- dijo Apple Bloom.

\- pobre, espero que se recupere…- musitó Applejack. Las hermanas Apple siguieron observando al unicornio cómo le daba vueltas al árbol hasta que este se quedó de frente y luego asintió con su cabeza- ¿esta todo bien?...

\- así es señorita, ya se donde puedo golpear- respondió el semental sin voltear a ver.

\- ¿buscabas en donde patear el árbol?... simplemente te das vuelta y lo pateas…- dijo Apple Bloom, el unicornio se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de la pequeña y arqueo una ceja al verla junto a la pony naranja- no se necesita ser un genio para dar una fuerte patada y derribar las manzanas…

\- todo tiene su ciencia señorita, hasta una simple patada- respondió Nightwolf.

\- ¿eh?...- musitó la joven terrestre, el semental se dio la vuelta muy rápido levantándose sobre sus patas traseras, dio un salto y se giró en su eje para luego asentar un golpe muy fuerte con su pierna derecha en la mitad del troco haciendo de que éste se sacudiera y muchas manzanas cayeran en los cestos he incluso fuera de estos. Ambas yeguas quedaron impresionadas ya que el unicornio sólo había usado una sola pata para golpear el arbol- … wow… ¡so estuvo grandioso!…

\- sólo lo hizo con una pata…- dijo la pony campirana.

\- la fuerza es fundamental para dar un buen golpe, pero se debe de tener en cuenta que objeto se va a golpear, si conoces su punto débil el golpe será más letal- decía Nightwolf mientras se acercaba donde las yeguas

\- ¿acaso práctica karate?...- preguntó Apple Bloom.

\- estoy entrenado en varios modos de defensa y artes marciales: karate, jiu-jitsu, taekwondo, boxeo…

-… sólo entendí la primera...

\- ¿esa no es Twilight?...- se preguntó Applejack en voz alta al ver a lo lejos a la alicornio junto con Starlight y levitando por la magia de esta Zuly Blueberry.

Apple Bloom y Nightwolf voltearon a ver efectivamente se trataba de las tres yeguas, aunque la unicornio de pelaje color crema se veía un tanto extraña. No tardaron mucho que las tres yeguas llegarán donde se encontraban las hermanas Apple el capitán del escuadrón, pero Starlight tenía una mirada muy seria ya que Twilight las hacía detener a ratos para hacerle entender a su ex alumna de que había una forma más diplomática de tratar esta clase de problemas y eso hizo que su llegada a Sweet Apple acres se tardará media hora de más.

\- escucha, yo tengo preguntas y tú tienes respuestas…- dijo Starlight cuando estuvo cerca del semental- pero en estos momentos estoy más enfocada en ayudar a mi amiga, ya que ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió anoche en la fiesta ok…- el semental continuo con su actitud sería y giró su cabeza viendo a la unicornio aun levitar por el aura de starlight.

\- … ¿Blueberry?- masculló Nightwolf.

\- ho… hola señor…- dijo Zuly en voz baja con un tono nervioso- que… quería… ¿verme?...

\- así es, pero llegó una hora antes…

\- ya saben lo que dicen, al mal paso darle prisa…- respondió Starlight y Twilight sólo funcio el ceño ante esta respuesta. Starlight bajó a Zuly dejándola muy suave en el suelo al igual que su brazalete, pero la unicornio al sentir el fuerte sol entrecerró sus ojos y colocó su pata sobre su frente.

\- ¿estuviste bebiendo?...-preguntó Nightwolf al ver la reacción de la unicornio crema más su desordenada melena, aliento fuerte, ojos irritados y ojerosos..

\- sólo un poco señor…- Zuly respondió arrastrando sus palabras y Nightwolf levanto una ceja sin cambiar su actitud haciendo que la unicornio bajara sus orejas y desviará la mirada en completa derrota- me volé la cabeza anoche con licor señor...

\- tuvo que haber tenido un motivo muy fuerte para que hiciera eso teniente…

\- ¿teniente?...- murmuró Apple Bloom.

\- luego te explico…- dijo Applejack en voz baja a su hermana para que no interrumpiera.

\- nunca he estado en contra de que ustedes festejen, pero sí me molesta un poco de que beban sin moderación- recriminó Nightwolf sin cambiar su semblante- ¿cuál fue tu motivo para hundir tus penas en licor?.

\- ¡ay por favor no seas cínico!...- reprochó Starlight.

\- ¡Starlight!...- intervino la alicornio.

\- ¡es la verdad Twilight, primero le da una noticia el cual hace que su vida de un giro por completo!... ¡¿y ahora hace de cuenta de que no sabe de lo que le están hablando?!...- respondió la unicornio lila irritada.

\- no sé de qué están hablando…- respondió Nightwolf con su cara de poker.

\- ayer cuando te retiraste me dijiste que necesitabas hablar con ella hoy a mediodía y que trajera su brazalete- decía Twilight- le pasé tu recado a Zuly y ella dijo que eso significaba que tu la habías despedido…- el unicornio gris niebla volteó a ver a la alicornio cuando ella dijo esas palabras y rápidamente giró su vista hacia la unicornio que aún se encontraba con su cabeza hacia abajo al igual que sus orejas haciendo levitar el brazalete frente a ella cubierto con una débil aura debido a su resaca, el semental comenzó a acercarse hasta quedar al frente de la unicornio pero esta evitaba tener contacto visual con él.

\- ¿teniente Blueberry?...- musitó Nightwolf al tenerla al frente.

\- … capitán… aceptó formalmente el despido por el cual se me dio el día de ayer a causa de mi descuido- dijo Zuly sin ver al semental- hago entrega del brazalete que el cual posee mis armas de dotación y el traje de batalla…- a medida de que hablaba su voz se iba entre cortando poco a poco- fue un honor… haber servido para el escuadrón durante este corto tiempo… y fue un… un placer haberle… sido de útil en sus misiones… señor…- finalizó con su voz al punto de romper en llanto pero aguantaba las ganas con tal de mostrarse fuerte frente a su ex comandante, no evitó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y rodaran por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre el brazalete y finalmente a la tierra.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente que era roto por las hojas de los árboles al ser azotados por el viento, las yeguas estaban muy atentas ante lo que fuera a hacer o decir el unicornio gris niebla pero éste sólo permanecía al frente de la unicornio.

\- Zuly…- dijo Nightwolf en voz baja. El semental tomó el brazalete con sus cascos y todas las yeguas cerraron los ojos sintiendo pena por la unicornio, menos Starlight al entender que lo que había dicho Zuly era cierto.

\- gracias por todo señor…- dijo Zuly y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se alejó a todo galope del lugar, Nightwolf quedó con el brazalete en sus cascos sin cambiar su expresión observándolo y luego levantó la vista viendo como la unicornio se alejaba.

\- ¿estas feliz?...- reprochó Starlight- ¡ella dedicó cinco años de su vida para ayudarte y así es cómo le pagas!… ¡¿despedirla por algo tan insignificante como no avisarte sobre una fiesta?!...- exclamó muy molesta dando un paso al frente pero el unicornio continúa con el mismo semblante.

\- Starlight ya basta…- dijo Twilight en voz baja.

\- ¡no Twilight!...- gritó la unicornio lila mirando a la alicornio- algo que he aprendido es que los pequeños o grandes errores se pueden perdonar, que existen las segundas oportunidades... si existe amistad hay que luchar para que está no deje de brillar, esto que está pasando es inaceptable y me irrita!… tú misma la escuchaste esta mañana…- la alicornio guardó silencio y desvío su mirada al no encontrar palabras- y también… ¡oye!...- exclamó molesta cuando su cuerpo se cubrió con una aura de color azul y fue atraída hasta el unicornio gris niebla para este tomarla entre sus brazos- ¡¿qué te pasa?!...

\- ¿temes volar?...- preguntó Nightwolf sin voltear a verla mientras que su cuerpo se cubría por la armadura de metal al igual que en sus patas salían aquellas extrañas botas y el brazalete que le pertenecía a la unicornio color crema brilló un poco y desapareció, las alas metálicas se materializaron sobre su lomo pero a comparación de las que siempre salían que parecían las alas de un jet, estas eran un poco más cortas y semejaban tener plumas de metal.

\- wow...- masculló Apple Bloom sorprendida.

\- ¿qué?...- respondió Starlight incrédula a la pregunta del semental.

\- qué bien…- musitó el semental y luego flexionó sus patas traseras y emprendió el vuelo ante una mirada de asombro de Apple Bloom, Applejack y Twilight mientras que Starlinght se aferró a su cuerpo y gritara del miedo.

Zuly se había alejado muy rápido de Sweet Apple acres y para ahorrar camino utilizó un hechizo de tele transportación reapareciendo en la habitación que se le había asignado en el castillo para luego arrojarse a la cama y comenzar a llorar. Nightwolf volaba muy alto y rápido mientras que la unicornio color lila se aferra más a su cuerpo y temblaba como maraca por temor a caerse, tardaron alrededor de diez minutos en llegar a la parte de afuera del castillo y dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta al verlo se pusieron en defensa, cuando tocaron tierra el semental bajó a Starling al suelo y ésta aún temblaba del miedo.

\- ¿en que habitación esta?...- preguntó Nightwolf mientras que sus alas se retraían en su cuerpo al igual que su armadura.

\- ¡señorita Starlight se encuentra bien!...- preguntó uno de los soldados sí romper su pose de defensa.

\- estoy bien… es un amigo…-respondió Starlight echada en el suelo. al ver que no se movía, Nightwolf la tomó de un brazo y la subió sobre su lomo ycomenzó a trotar hacia el castillo pasando por el medio de los guardias que lo veían con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿donde se está alojando?...- dijo el semental gris mirando al frente.

\- que… ¿ahora tienes arrepentimiento?...- recriminó Starlight bajándose del lomo del unicornio y viéndolo ahora con el ceño fruncido- si no la querías ver triste no la hubieras despedido, según lo que ella nos ha contado se ha esmerado mucho en su trabajo…

\- conozco los esfuerzos y sacrificios que la teniente Blueberry a hecho en el escuadrón, y estoy muy orgulloso de su trabajo- respondió Nightwolf sin detenerse.

\- y si estás tan orgulloso porque la despediste…

\- yo no la he despedido, la cité porque tiene algo que necesito…- masculló Nightwolf muy serio observando su brazalete, Starlight abrió los ojos y comenzó a galopar haciéndole señas al unicornio de que la siguiera y éste inmediatamente salió detrás de ella. Galoparon por los corredores hasta que llegaron a la habitación de la unicornio y abrieron la puerta de golpe- Blueberry…- encontrando este salón vacío

\- se ha ido…- murmuró Starlight y nuevamente en silencio incómodo se formó entre los unicornios dentro de la habitación, Nightwolf dio unos pasos hasta la cama encontrando en la almohada marcas de pequeñas gotas, se dio la vuelta y se acercó hacia la unicornio sin cambiar su actitud seria.

\- necesito subir a la terraza del castillo…- dijo Nightwolf y sin preguntar para que, Starlight utilizó un hechizo de tele transportación en ambos desapareciendo de la habitación y reapareciendo en la parte más alta del castillo, Nightwolf se separó un poco de ella y comenzó a mirar hacia el cielo mientras que su melena se tornaba de color negro.

\- ¿qué estás haciendo?...- preguntó Starlight.

\- busco el ojo de Holy…

\- ¿que?...- preguntó de nuevo arqueando la ceja.

\- hmmm… aumentar modo de asalto al 35%...

\- ¿de qué estás hablando?...

\- … listo, estoy en línea…- Nightwolf dejó de ver el cielo y centro su vista en la unicornio, pero tenía su ojo derecho cerrado- tenemos que esperar aquí, en cuestión de minutos daremos con su paradero.

\- pero… no entiendo, ¿cómo vamos a dar con su paradero si vamos a estar aquí sin hacer nada?... además qué es eso de el ojo de Holy, ¿un hechizo?…- preguntó Starlight confundida.

\- no, es algo que me permite ver a largas distancias sin la necesidad de estar presente.

\- ¿como un telescopio?...

\- más o menos…- a los pocos minutos apareció Twilight y vio unicornio con su melena nuevamente de color negro.

\- capitán Nightwolf por favor debe escucharnos ella no…- dijo Twilight, pero fue ignorada por el semental ya que miró de nuevo al cielo.

\- la encontré, esta a cincuenta minutos de este punto por las vías férreas cerca a Ghastly Gorge- dijo Nightwolf, el unicornio galopó rápido hasta el borde de la terraza saltando al vacío haciendo que Twilight y Starlight dieran un grito ahogado, ambas se asomaron hacia el borde de la terraza y vieron salir volar al unicornio a toda velocidad perdiéndose en el cielo.

\- … ¿puedes volar rápido?...- preguntó Starlight volteando a ver a la alicornio.

\- no a esa velocidad…- respondió la alicornio, volteó a ver a la unicornio y ambas se le dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡axelero!...- gritaron ambas al unísono mientras que sus cuernos brillaban para luego Twilight salir a una velocidad que nunca había volado y Starlight se tele transporto a la base del castillo y comenzó a galopar con la misma velocidad que Twilight .

Por las vías férreas cerca a Ghastly George Zuly caminaba muy despacio mirando hacia el suelo, por su cabeza pasan muchas cosas que había vivido en la tierra y qué ahora tendría que dejar atrás para comenzar una nueva vida, su talento especial era la literatura; pero con tanto tiempo ausente no se sentía capaz ni siquiera de sacar un simple párrafo. De sus ojos ya no salían lágrimas pero eso no significaba que no estuviera triste ya que por más que lo pensaba solamente la idea de vender su cuerpo para poder sobrevivir en un mundo del cual no tienen en la mínima idea de que existía se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y debido a la resaca y al fuerte sol no la dejaban pensar muy bien… aparte de eso, el tan solo pensar que esa persona a la que estimo y admiro le hubiera hecho eso la agobiaba demasiado. Miró a su derecha viendo unos árboles y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a estos para que la sombra la protegiera un poco del fuerte sol.

\- … que tonta, olvide sacar el dinero del brazalete… eres muy lista Zuly- se dijo a sí misma echándose junto a uno de los árboles y bajara sus orejas- creo que el mejor lugar para empezar mi…(suspiro) nueva vida… es en Los Pegasus, si quiero tener buen dinero trabaja do como una yegua fácil… o en el desierto de San Palomino, si quiero que nadie me vea morir...

\- o con el escuadrón que es donde perteneces…- se escuchó una voz muy fuerte haciendo que la unicornio levantar a sus orejas y voltea a mirar en todas direcciones. Luego miró hacia arriba y vio descender a Nightwolf cerca de ella sin cambiar su expresión seria.

\- ¿capitán?...

\- ¿porque huyó teniente?...- la unicornio desvió la mirada ante esta pregunta- ¿Blueberry?...

\- porque le he fallado… debí anticiparme ante los movimientos de Pinkie Pie y evitar que usted fuera a esa fiesta, así que he traicionado su confianza y he demostrado de que mi trabajo no ha sido competente…- respondió Zuly sin ver al unicornio.

\- se equivoca…- la unicornio volteó a verlo- su trabajo es excelente e impecable Blueberry, si la nombre teniente del área de comunicaciones del escuadrón y mí guía en las misiones es porque confío ciegamente en sus capacidades…- comenzó a acercarse hacia ella mientras que las alas se plegaban a su cuerpo- eres buena tanto táctica como en técnica, compresiva y respetuosa con los otros miembros del escuadrón, no he tenido ninguna queja por la forma en que trabajas o tratas a los demás miembros de comunicación o la resistencia…

\- si piensa todo eso de mí, entonces dígame por qué me despidió…- preguntó la unicornio en un tono bajo.

\- jamás la he despedido Blueberry…- la unicornio lo volteó a ver y rápido cerrando sus ojos haciendo una expresión de dolor por este movimiento- la cité con el brazalete ya que tú tienes guardada a DanZan …

\- ¿DanZan?...- Zuly preguntó abriendo un poco sus ojos para para luego abrirlos como platos y dar un grito ahogado- ¡había olvidado que yo la tenía!... ouwwww… - después de haber gritado se tomó la cabeza con ambas patas debido a la jaqueca que tenía por la resaca.

Cuando Nightwolf estuvo cerca se sentó al frente de ella y extendió sus patas mostrando su brazalete, luego este brilló un poco y encima de sus cascos se materializó el brazalete que le pertenecía a la unicornio color crema, Zuly abrió un poco los ojos viendo el brazalete que había portado por cinco largos años.

\- Zuly Blueberry, ¿aceptas ser mi guía en las misiones que se me otorguen mientras seamos miembros activos del escuadrón sombra?...- dijo el semental y los ojos de la unicornio se inundaron en lágrimas mientras que una sonrisa se le dibujaba.

\- sí… sí ¡sí acepto!... ¡claro que acepto!...- dijo Zuly muy feliz extendiendo su pata derecha delantera y Nightwolf puso en esta el brazalete.

\- bienvenida de nuevo teniente…

\- ¡gracias, muchas gracias Kai!...- exclamó muy feliz abrazando al unicornio, pero después de unos segundos rompió el abrazo y sé separó muy rápido- lo… lo siento señor… yo…

\- no tiene nada que decir teniente, la entiendo…- dijo el semental sin cambiar su actitud, sin embargo la unicornio tenía un mejor semblante.

\- por cierto señor, ¿cómo fue que supo en dónde estaba?...

\- de la misma manera en qué sé dónde está escondida la princesa Twilight y Starlinght Glimmer en estos momentos…

\- ¿eh?...- Nightwolf señaló su ojo cibernético, luego se levantó y dio media vuelta empezando a caminar y seguido de él Zuly- pero señor, acceder al ojo de Holy le requiere mucha energía.

\- lo sé, y ya me desconecté…- musitó mientras que su melena se tornaba nuevamente amarilla grisácea, ambos ponys caminaban a paso lento por la vías, pasaron cerca de unos arbustos y Nightwolf pasó su pata por estos moviendo un poco sus hojas- ni un hechizo de invisibilidad es efectivo, hacen mucho ruido…- masculló y ambos ponis siguieron su trayecto, a los pocos segundos Twilight y Starlinght asomaron sus cabezas de estos arbustos con sus melenas revueltas observando a los dos unicornios galopar por las vías de regreso al pueblo.

\- no hicimos ningún ruido…- dijo Twilight intrigada.

\- ¿entonces cómo fue que supo que estábamos aquí?...- respondió Starlight, ambas ponis guardaron silencio observando como Nightwolf tomó en brazos a la unicornio y salió volando.

\- teniente la necesito lista a las 1600 horas, tenemos que ir a un lugar muy importante- dijo el semental mirando por donde volaba.

\- si señor…- respondió la unicornio- "¿una cita?, ¿me está invitando a una cita?... ¡siiiiiii!"…- pensó con mucho entusiasmo al escuchar esa propuesta- "¡gracias princesa Celestia, gracias princesa Luna!... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"…- gritó en su mente debido a la emoción que tenía.

La mañana había transcurrido con total normalidad al igual que la tarde, el sol se movía con total normalidad dándole a entender a los ciudadanos de este reino que todo se encontraba en completo orden. Zuly fue dejada en el castillo y cuando Nightwolf se marchó le pidió el favor a Spike que le diera algo para su resaca ya que la estaba matando. El dragón no tardó en traer los que ella requería para luego tomarlos y dormir un poco, cuando se levantó faltando dos horas para la hora acordada se sentía mucho mejor; se dio un baño, trenzó su melena al igual que su cola para luego colocar junto a su oreja derecha una azucena; se vio al espejo buscando que no tuviera ninguna falla pero extrañamente no se sentía a gusto cómo se veía.

\- … que extraño, he estado esperando este día por mucho tiempo y ahora que él me da una oportunidad, me siento… ¿desnuda?...- murmuró Zuly viendo su cuerpo. Vio un reloj que había en la habitación y notó que faltaba todavía hora y media para la cita- quizás encuentre una boutique en el pueblo… que tonta, la casa de la señorita Rarity…- salió de la habitación a todo galope e igualmente del castillo dirigiéndose a la boutique de la unicornio fashionista.

Después de que el semental dejo a Zuly en el castillo, Nightwolf se regresó inmediatamente aunque fue abordado por la pony obrera y este le explico que todo había sido un mal entendido. Ya faltaban veinte minutos para la hora acordada y el unicornio gris niebla se encontraba sentado en la sala de la granja,

Apple Bloom lo miraba atentamente queriendo preguntarle cosas, pero no encontraba las palabras para iniciar una conversación con el semental, Nightwolf observó a la joven yegua y está instintivamente desvío la mirada fingiendo de que no lo estaba viendo.

\- ¿si?...

\- ¿sí que señor?...- preguntó Apple Bloom volteando a ver al semental.

\- hace aproximadamente quince minutos me estás observando, y por la forma en que juegas con tus cascos me hace entender de qué quieres preguntarme algo…- dijo Nightwolf observando a la joven pony de tierra- ¿qué es lo que deseas preguntar?...

\- bueno, ya que lo dice… son muchas preguntas las que tengo, pero hay una que no he podido comprender ya que la vi…

\- ¿y cuál es?...

\- te convertiste en alicornio esta mañana pero tus alas eran diferentes, ¿eres un unicornio o un alicornio?...

\- je… soy sólo un unicornio pequeña, lo que viste simplemente fue un hechizo…- Apple Bloom iba a preguntar de nuevo pero llamaron a la puerta, la joven se disculpó y salió a atender, luego volvió pero acompañada de la unicornio color crema.

\- señor Nightwolf…- dijo Apple Bloom.

\- si?...- respondió el semental.

\- capitán, estoy lista…-al escuchar la voz de Zuly, el unicornio volteó a verla y abrió un poco sus ojos al ver que ella tenia puesto un vestido largo de color menta claro con un adorno en forma de falda de color lila, con un cinturón color violeta oscuro y lila, en su pecho tenía un moño color violeta oscuro y portaba unos botines del mismo color que el moño. Tenía un poco de maquillaje suave que contrastaba su belleza natural y su melena la tenía atada alta con una cola de caballo y la azucena en su oreja- salimos cuando usted guste señor- dijo en un tono bajo y tímido mientras que un pequeño sonrojó aparecía en sus mejillas.

\- teniente, esta usted hermosa- dijo el semental sin cambiar su actitud sería.

\- gracias… tarde un poco ya que…

\- ¡estoy lista!…- exclamó la pony granjera entrando a la sala- wow… te ves bien Zuly…

\- gracias…- respondió Zuly sintiéndose un poco apenada.

\- ¿a donde vas?- preguntó Applejack con curiosidad.

\- el capitán y yo tenemos una cita…

\- ¿una cita?... ¿no que íbamos a ir a una ceremonia?...- preguntó Applejack volteando a ver al semental haciendo que Zuly abriera un poco sus ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar la palabra "íbamos" salir de los labios de la pony de tierra.

\- ca… capitán, ¿es eso cierto?...

\- así es…- dijo Nightwolf muy serio. Se levantó de la silla mientras que las paredes se tornaban negras al igual que la sala, se acercó donde la pony obrera para luego plantar un beso sobre sus labios de forma apasionada, Zuly veía eso y sentía como su corazón era apuñalado poco a poco.

\- ¿no oyes eso?- preguntó Apple Bloom a la unicornio.

\- ¿oir.. que?- respondió Zuly sin parpadear mirando a los ponis besándose.

\- el sonido de tu corazón destrozándose- respondió la joven pony con un tono burlón.

\- ¿que haces hay parada?- preguntó el semental rompiendo el beso- me gustan las ponis fuertes y no tan débiles… te estás tardando en salir de aquí a llorar un árbol jajajajaja.

\- ¿es tan lenta para todo?, con razón sólo la utilizas...- dijo Applejack con u tono frío.

\- yo… yo… él…- Zuly tartamudeó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras sentía como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- ¿teniente?... teniente… ¡Blueberry!...

\- ah… ¿que?... *pop*...- masculló la unicornio crema saliendo de su burbuja caótica mental y centrando su vista en el unicornio y la pony de tierra que la veían algo intrigados.

\- ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Applejack.

\- ehh… si, claro… ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Zuly.

\- por que llevabas como cinco minutos con la mirada fija en no se donde- musitó Apple Bloom.

\- ahhh… esto… jejeje, lo siento, solo… pensaba cosas…- musitó la unicornio con una enorme sonrisa.

\- es hora de irnos, el viaje hasta Appleloosa es algo largo y debemos estar antes del ocaso…- dijo Nightwolf, se dio la vuelta salió de la sala dejando a las tres yeguas solas.

\- ¿una cita entre tres?...- preguntó Zuly volteando a ver a la pony de tierra.

\- para serte honesta no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que está tramando- respondió Applejack intrigada- pero… ¿una cita entre tres?... ¿un trío?... él nunca dijo nada sobre una cita…

\- ¡qué esperan llegaremos tarde!...-dijo el unicornio ya afuera y ambas ponis salieron muy despacio mirándose una a la otra un tanto intrigadas por lo que iba a hacer ese semental.

Afuera de la granja se encontraba Nightwolf esperando a las dos yeguas que al llegaran él y cuando ambas se acercaron, el semental se movió quedando en medio de ambas para luego levantarse sobre sus patas traseras y tomar a Zuly y a Applejack por la cintura haciendo que estas también quedarán sobre sus patas traseras.

\- se… ¿señor?...- preguntó Zuly mientras que un sonrojó aparecía en su rostro.

\- ¿por que vamos tan lejos?, espera... ¡no me digas que vas a volar!- exclamó Applejack.

\- por que allí fue donde me citaron- dijo el semental extendiendo sus alas que ya parecían a las de un pegaso pero seguían siendo de metal.

\- señor, sus alas…- musitó la unicornio color crema viendo las alas del semental, Nightwolf las miró de reojo pero no les prestó mucha atención- ¿crees que sea por la simbiosis?.

\- tal vez… sujétesen fuerte, puede que haya turbulencia- flexionó sus patas mientras que su melena se tornaba de color negro para luego salir volando de la granja rumbo a Appleloosa.

El viaje a Appleloosa estuvo tranquilo y llegaron una hora antes de que el sol se ocultara, pero no se detuvieron en el pueblo sino que siguieron volando rumbo al desierto. Applejack estaba intrigada al no saber a dónde irían ya que no se detuvieron en el pueblo, pero Zuly tenía una expresión triste ya que al pasar por el pueblo le trajo malos recuerdos.

Llegaron treinta minutos antes de que el sol se ocultara a las tiendas de los búfalos, extrañamente habían varios búfalos y la sucesora del jefe Thunderhooves sentados viendo en la dirección por donde ellos venían, descendió de forma lenta para no levantar mucho polvo y soltó a ambas yeguas para luego descender completamente mientras que sus alas se retraían hacia su cuerpo.

\- bienvenido viajero de la luna e invi… ¿Applejack?...- preguntó Little Strongheart mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba.

\- hola caramelo, tiempo sin verte, has crecido un poco jejejeje…- dijo la pony campirana con una sonrisa.

\- jejeje… gracias…- respondió la búfalo algo avergonzada- ha sido mucho tiempo, ¿vinieron para la ceremonia de purificación de almas en el ocaso?.

\- ¿purificación de almas?...- preguntó Applejack ladeando la cabeza.

\- así es…- dijo el semental dando un paso al frente- le dije al gran jefe Thunderhooves que estaría para la purificación y la última despedida de Great Stampede y Iron Horns.

\- "esto no es un a cita romántica, ¡es una cita a un funeral!"…- pensó Zuly al escuchar los nombres de dos antiguos miembros del escuadrón- "bien hecho Zuly, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de fantasear con una cita romántica con él?"...- se dijo mentalmente en forma de regaño.

\- gracias por asistir...- dijo la búfalo con un tono suave, se dio la vuelta y vio a dos búfalos hembras de gran tamaño- por favor preparen a estas dos ponis para que puedan asistir a la ceremonia, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que el sol se oculte, así que no demoren…- las búfalos afirmaron con su cabeza para luego acercarse a las dos yeguas y hacerle señas con la cabeza para que la siguieran, ambas voltearon a ver al semental y éste asintió.

\- las veré más tarde señoritas…- masculló el unicornio, ambas yegua se retiraron con las búfalos entrando a una tienda dejando a el semental sólo con el grupo que los había recibido para luego alejarse h entrar a la tienda del gran jefe.

Las búfalos hembras prepararon a las dos ponis para la ceremonia retirándoles toda la ropa que tenían y adornaron sus cuerpos con collares de flores y algo de tinturas vegetales en sus rostros, a Applejack le retiraron su sombrero y le colocaron una cinta con una pluma en su cabeza y a Zuly sólo le arreglaron la melena con una trenza y le dejaron la azucena que había llevado. Luego de eso salieron de la tienda y se unieron con el resto del grupo encontrando al semental también con algo de tintura natural sobre su rostro y portando un pequeño penacho sobre su cabeza. Los tres ponis y un grupo de búfalos comenzaron a galopar por las áridas tierras del desierto dirigiéndose a un punto en específico que los ponis no tenían ni idea en dónde quedaba, galoparon por un rato hasta que llegaron a la cima de un cañón en dónde estaba el resto de la tribu. Little Strongheart guió a los tres ponis al frente del grupo para que pudieran ver mejor las ceremonia y vieron a el jefe Thunderhooves al frente de una gran hoguera y junto a ellos un pedestal en roca con tres pequeños cofres, los dos que el unicornio había traído y otro que no sabia que era. La manada de búfalos y los tres ponis se sentaron quedando el semental en medio de ambas yeguas, Zuly a su izquierda y Applejack en su derecha. Thunderhooves dio unos pasos mirando a su tribu y a los tres invitados.

\- … querido pueblo e invitados- dijo el gran jefe Thunderhooves a los presentes-... toda pérdida de un ser importante en nuestras vidas nos afectan y nos dejan un gran vacío que no es fácil de llenar. Es una etapa muy difícil y esa herida en nuestros corazones siempre quedará abierta…- recitaba el enorme búfalo y todos los presentes cerraron los ojos y bajaron sus cabezas- algo que todos tenemos muy en claro es que los seres que amamos no se pueden reemplazar, lo más importante de todo… es saber guardar los buenos recuerdos en nuestras mentes, y atesorar el cariño a ese ser que lamentablemente ya no se encuentra a nuestro lado…- algunas lágrimas se hicieron presente en la manada de búfalos mientras que otros simplemente guardaron silencio ante las palabras del gran Jefe, Zuly abrió un poco sus ojos y puso una expresión de tristeza y sentía ganas de llorar con cada palabra que el enorme Búfalo decía, aunque ahogó ese sentimiento dando un gran suspiro- Great Stampede y Iron Horns… dos guerreros que quisieron continuar su senda alejados de la manada, quisieron aportar su grano de arena en tierras hostiles, sin olvidar sus raíces y enseñanzas que solo la madre tierra nos da. Hoy… les daremos la ultima despedida a estos dos grandes búfalos…- Thunderhooves se dio la vuelta y miró a su sucesora y luego acentuó con la cabeza. Little Strongheart también acentuó con la cabeza y se acercó al pedestal mientras murmuraba algo que los ponis no entendían.

\- ¿qué está diciendo?...- dijo Applejack en voz baja al semental.

\- es un ritual de purificación- respondió Nightwolf en voz baja- en la cultura pony, cuando un ser muere este hace un viaje a las praderas eternas. Pero para los búfalos, las praderas es solo una estación… el rito es para que sus almas lleguen más lejos y sean guías espirituales para los que quedan vivos…- Little Strongheart continuó recitando las palabras mientras que habría los tres cofres y de uno de ellos sacaba un polvo de color negro que se lo esparcía a los otros dos que había traído Nightwolf, luego sacó otro poco y lo arrojó al juego y este polvo al contacto con las flamas comenzaron a explotaran como si fueran juegos pirotécnicos haciendo que Zuly se pegara un poco a Nightwolf y abrazara su pata ya que eso la tomó desprevenida.

\- Great Stampede y Iron Horns, que su paso al mundo espiritual sea tranquilo y sin inconvenientes…- dijo que el enorme Búfalo e inmediatamente Little strongheart tomó el primer cofre con las cenizas de uno de los dos búfalos fallecidos y sacó un poco para luego soplarlo a la hoguera. Las cenizas mezcladas con aquel polvo negro formaron un efecto de chispas de color rojo y amarillo que con el viento que traía la noche se fueron alejando y brillando como si fueran muchas luciérnagas. Los búfalos comenzaron a entonar un cántico en su idioma que los ponis tampoco entendía, pero debido al tono que estaban usando se notaba que era algo nostálgico.

\- no se lo que dicen, pero tiene sentimiento- murmuró la pony granjera.

\- ¿capitán?...- murmuró Zuly observando al semental pero estaba muy serio, Nightwolf levantó su pata derecha dando un saludo militar en son de despedida a sus dos soldados caídos, Zuly miró lo que hacía la búfalo y luego cerró sus ojos. Los cánticos continuaron y Little Strongheart siguió arrojando las cenizas al fuego y éste seguía teniendo el mismo efecto, de pronto se comenzó a escuchar una melodía aparte de los cánticos y Applejack comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta que vio a un búfalo tocar una especie de flauta de pan.

\- buen viaje mis guerreros…- gritó Thunderhooves tan fuerte como su voz le permitía.

La sucesora del jefe de los búfalos dejo un poco de cenizas del primer cofre y continuó con el segundo haciendo la misma acción pero las chispas de este fueron de color verde y azul deslumbrando a las yeguas por lo bello de la ceremonia. Ya había pasado una hora y la temperatura del desierto descendió demasiado, Applejack estaba acostumbrada a tolerar el frío pero Zuly comenzó a temblar un poco y se aferró de la pata del unicornio gris niebla buscando un poco de calor, de pronto sintió que algo la rodeó por el lomo y la atrajo aún más al costado de Nightwolf, volteó a mirar de forma inmediata notando una ala de metal que comenzó a ganar un poco de calor por la parte de debajo de ésta.

\- ¿que?... pero- musitó Zuly.

\- ¿mucho mejor teniente?...- preguntó Nightwolf mirando de reojo a la unicornio color crema- la noche está algo fría, y no creo que la flor que tienes junto a la oreja te de calor- su ala ganó un poco mas de calor hasta que quedo a tal punto de que Zuly ya no sintió frio- ¿así o más caliente?...

\- no señor… así está bien…- respondió Zuly con un tono suave- "más que bien"…- pensó lo último cerrando sus ojos y recostándose un poco más del unicornio sintiendo el calor corporal de Nightwolf mientras que el ala de metal le ofrecía algo de calor para el frío de la noche.

Little stronger dejo también un poco de las cenizas del otro cofre para luego mezclar ambas cenizas en el cofre que tenía aquel polvo negro y arrojarlo todo al fuego generando muchas chispas que se fueron con Los vientos de la noche dando muchos colores, los búfalos finalizaron su canto y comenzaron a dar pisadas muy fuertes mientras que daban un leve aullido dando por terminada la ceremonia.

\- para ser un funeral fue muy hermoso, no olvidaré esta noche- dijo Applejack encantada por lo que veía.

\- yo tampoco la olvidaré…- murmuró Zuly- "no fue la gran cita como quería, pero al menos pase una linda noche a su lado"…- pensó mientras que una sonrisa se le dibujaba en sus labios para luego abrir sus ojos y ver las luces que se movían con el viento- "gracias princesa Luna por esta hermosa noche"…- las cenizas luminosas danzaban con las ráfagas de viento que se presentaban en el cañón alejándose de los espectadores y perdiéndose en el valle.

**Fin capítulo 6.**

**¡YAIBA FUERA!...**

**¿reviews?...**


	7. Luto parte 1

**Capítulo 7: Luto parte 1.**

\- eso es, sólo un punto más y... listo, ¿no fue tan difícil verdad?...- dijo el anciano Bosconovitch con su acento ruso dejando unos instrumentos quirúrgicos después de finalizar unos puntos de sutura en la frente de una unicornio- gracias por tu colaboración, esto es un gran avance para la ciencia…-musitó con una sonrisa retorcida mirando a su paciente después de haber extirpado su cuerno con algo de su cráneo de forma quirúrgica, y para remplazar esa zona uso un pedazo de platina y luego suturó convirtiéndola en una pony de tierra.

Ambos se encontraban en un laboratorio y la pony estaba atada sobre una mesa respirando muy agitada con marcas de lágrimas en su rostro, tenía sus patas extendidas a los costados sujetas con gruesas correas de cuero que hicieron sangrar sus muñecas por la fuerza que ejercicio al tratar de huir ya que el procedimiento se efectuó sin anestesia, poseía un bozal con una mordaza que reemplazaba sus gritos de dolor por leves gemidos. Desde que SMJ- 002 llevo a la unicornio al portal y esta fuera vista por el anciano, Bosconovitch sólo espero un día terrestre para luego comenzar a experimentar con ella: lo primero que hizo someterla sobre una especie de mesa angosta, atando sus patas a los costados y usando una cinta que ató de su cola hasta su cuello para dejarla levantada y exponer sus partes íntimas, luego le introdujo una gruesa sonda en sus partes íntimas para estudiar su sistema reproductor y digestivo, seguido de otra sonda que bajo por su garganta hasta el estómago.

Fue un día largo y de muchos análisis con sondas en el cuerpo de la pony y exámenes tanto de sangre cómo de tejidos internos y externos incluyendo la amputación de su cuerno. Su melena fue rapada dos días después en su totalidad para efectuar exámenes con electro choques en su cerebro dejándola hecha un harapo, y al tercer día fue sometida a esta intervención; aunque sólo habían pasado tres días terrestres, para ella fue toda una eternidad. No tenía fuerzas de seguir luchando, en su mente le rogaba a Celestia que solo fuera una pesadilla ya que esos monstruos que le hacían daño jamás los había visto.

Tres hombres vistiendo con batas de laboratorio ingresaron al lugar donde estaba el anciano con la pony, Bosconovitch le suministraba morfina en una de sus patas para aliviar un poco el dolor que iba a tener después de que "voluntariamente" accediera a esta intervención.

\- doctor Bosconovitch, lamentamos molestarlo pero su presencia es requerida por el comandante Reaper en la sala de guerra- dijo uno de los doctores.

\- ¿el teniente Reaper ya regreso?...- preguntó el anciano algo sorprendido terminando de inyectar la droga en la pony- bien… ustedes dos…-señaló a dos de esos hombres- lleven al conejillo de indias a su celda, conecten el cardiógrafo para vigilar sus signos vitales, y tú…- señaló al tercer sujeto para luego tomar una bandeja con el cuero de la unicornio y enseñárselo- comienza con un análisis completo de esta muestra… tejido, nervios, conectividad, conductividad, cantidad de calcio… todo…- el tercer hombre tomó la muestra y el anciano se retiró del laboratorio mientras que la pony era llevada a su celda.

Bosconovitch caminaba tranquilamente por los corredores del cuartel mirando a otras personas prepararse con armamento o alistando más drones de batalla. Detuvo sus pasos al ver a unas unidades T-900 llevar una jaula muy grande con un equino hembra, alado y con un cuerno en su cabeza, de pelaje blanco y una extraña melena multicolor que se movía sola aunque la yegua estaba dormida en el interior de ésta; cuando ese equino llegó el anciano quiso experimentar con ella, pero le advirtieron que se mantuviera lejos ya que ese espécimen era muy importante para el comandante, quería experimentar con ella pero no le permitieron, así que ahora se tenía que conformar con la pony que le trajeron. Frunció el ceño y continuo su camino a la sala de guerra esperando que lo que le fueran a decir fuera corto para poder regresar a su laboratorio y continuar con su investigación.

En el camino Bosconovitch se encontró con otro hombre muy diferente a él, no vestía con una bata de laboratorio como los demás científicos o la doctora Runner, este hombre vestía como un ninja… pero no como los típicos ninjas; este vestía con un shinobi shozuko arapiento de color azul oscuro, tenía una capucha abierta en el área del frente dejando ver su rostro de mirada fría, portaba una espada corta en la parte de atrás de su cintura de forma horizontal para poder tomarla inversa de forma rápida. El anciano se unió a su paso caminando juntos al parecer al mismo lugar, a pesar de que Bosconovitch media 1.85 cm se sentía pequeño ante los 1.90 cm de este ninja.

Ambos llegaron a una puerta que era custodiada por dos soldados que portaban un uniforme de color negro con cascos acerados del mismo color, ambos armados con un rifle y granadas en su cintura. Que al ver al anciano y al ninja se pusieron firmes y uno de ellos abrió la puerta permitiendo que los dos ingresaran. Adentro había una mesa bastante larga con varias sillas, una especie de proyector y muchos documentos sobre una estantería en un rincón y al fondo de la sala otra puerta de color rojo, los dos hombres se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron asiento; ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna ya que en ninja veía una especie de reporte generando un silencio que el anciano sentía incómodo. La puerta por donde habían ingresado se abrió de nuevo y por está entró la doctora Runner y se sentó dos sillas alejadas de Bosconovitch.

\- ¿tuvieron éxito encontrando la base de la resistencia?...- preguntó la mujer de cabello rojo al hombre del shinobi shozuko, pero éste no respondió- ¡oye Saotome te estoy hablando!...- el ninja dejo los papeles sobre la mesa y miró a la muerte de cabello rojo.

\- … ¿acaso se te olvido saludar?..- preguntó Saotome sin cambiar su expresión- es de mala educación preguntar sin ni siquiera decir buenas señorita…

\- vaya, ¿tú exigiendo modales?... realmente has bebido mucho sake el día de hoy…- respondió Runner con una sonrisa haciendo que esté hombre también mostrara una pero leve.

La puerta de color rojo se abrió y los dos hombres y la mujer se pusieron de pie fijando su vista en la puerta, de allí salió un hombre de piel blanca con una físico muy trabajado, ojos azules, cabello rubio en corte militar, pantalón camuflado y camiseta negra, su rasgo más notorio era una cicatriz de tres garras en la parte izquierda de su cabeza. Este hombre se acercó a la mesa e hizo un ademán a los otros tres de que se sentaran.

\- si el corte es nuevo te queda bien teniente Reaper- musitó la doctora Runner.

\- halagos para después doctora, quiero escuchar sus informes, y espero que sean buenos…- respondió Reaper de forma cortante.

\- mi discípula y yo hemos destruido tres bases de la resistencia en los últimos meses, las unidades T-900 y los caza que envió el capitán Tankor patrullan el planeta en busca de la base principal…- dijo Saotome.

\- hmm, continúa...

\- un año antes de que falleciera Nightwolf en el ataque…- continuó Saotome, pero Bosconovitch frunció el ceño al escuchar eso- tuvimos una batalla contra él y con una de sus miembros… en donde obtuvimos uno de los brazaletes que portan y hacen que cambien de apariencia.

\- hmm… ya veo, he visto que algunos de esos rebeldes usan unos brazaletes "mágicos" que les permite tomar una forma "humana"…- Reaper hizo énfasis en ambas palabras colocando una expresión de desagrado- ¿cómo consiguió ese brazalete?...

\- Ibuki lo consiguió al contarle el brazo en donde lo portaba después de que su oponente cometiera un error. Esa cosa volvió a su forma original después de perderlo, me dio tanto asco ver esa cosa que le ordene matarla- musitó Saotome con una sonrisa retorcida.

\- esa cosa que como tú la llamas son una especie interesante, ponis que hablan y piensan- masculló el anciano algo molesto-aparte de eso hacen cosas sorprendentes sin la necesidad de tener dedos… en vez de ordenar a tu discípula matarla me la hubieras traído viva y así había obtenido los resultados que necesito hace mucho.

\- ¡ja… jajajaja!...- Saotome se rio muy fuerte ante lo que dijo el anciano- no traje esa cosa ya que los refuerzos llegaron, pero si quieres te puedo dar las otras tres patas y los ojos que Ibuki tomó de eso cómo trofeos de guerra jejeje- se río de forma maliciosa al recordar los gritos de dolor de la unidad del escuadrón.

\- eres muy amable, pero gracias…- respondió el anciano reclinado su silla un poco- la doctora Runner ya me trajo un espécimen en perfectas condiciones y estoy obteniendo los datos que necesito…

\- ¿hace cuanto tiene ese conejillo de indias doctor?...- preguntó el teniente Reaper mirando al anciano.

\- tres días… tendré los resultados y el informe que solicitó el comandante muy pronto…

\- no me imagino que bajases le habrás hecho a esa pobre yegua…- dijo la doctora Runner.

\- todo en nombre de la ciencia doctora, y usted sabe mejor que yo que se recurre a todos los métodos con tal de obtener respuestas…- respondió el anciano mirando con el ceño fruncido a la mujer.

\- ¿eso también cuenta abusar sexualmente?...- dijo Runner en un tono burlón y el anciano se levantó más molesto de lo que estaba golpeando loa mesa con sus manos.

\- ¡¿lo dice la zuka que íntima con una marioneta?!...

\- ¡mide tus palabras anciano degenerado!, al menos yo no violo animales con cosas raras supuestamente en nombre de la ciencia…

\- son espéculos y sondas tras vaginales…

\- ¿ahora les dices espéculos y sondas a tus juguetes sexuales para violar a las hembras?... si que eres un anciano zoofilico...

\- ¡no soy ningún zoológico!... ¡además viole o no viole ese es mi problema zorra, yo recurro a todos los métodos que la ciencia me provee para obtener respuestas!...

\- ¡NO ME DIGAS ZORRA MAL NACIDO!...

\- ¡suficiente ustedes dos, luego podrán discutir de disección de ranas y toda esa basura!... ¡ahora tomen asiento y muestren más respeto!...- exclamó Reaper levantándose de la mesa y los doctores se volvieron a sentar mirándose con odio- doctora, ¿qué resultados me tiene?...

\- Fey Valentine esta de nuevo en ese mundo desde el día de ayer, ya llevamos 10 sondas y un total de 45% de reconocimiento de la zona. Ella esta como unidad de reconocimiento y pasando desapercibida ya que el capitán Tankor me facilitó el brazalete mágico que la discípula de Saotome obtuvo como él ya antes había mencionado, y con eso se convirtió en una criatura más de esa dimensión- respondió la doctora.

\- eso me parece exelente… que más…

\- cuando llegó de su misión hace tres días, fue sometida a un experimento con algo de "magia" que extrajeron del espécimen C-222, el experimento fue todo un éxito señor y sumado con sus mejoras se aumento su desempeño en un 200%…

\- y que clase de experimento y mejoras le hicieron a esa niña- preguntó Saotome.

\- cuenta con un armamento mejorado que el comandante le obsequió para que la misión sea más rápida, y lo del experimento fue hacer que sus reservas de energía y municiones sea infinitas…

\- je… infinitas, si claro…- musitó Bosconovitch con un tono burlón haciendo que la doctora Runner frunciera de nuevo el ceño- nada es infinito doctora, todo tiene un fin… además, la unidad 002 se aleja demasiado del portal y la señal se pierde en ocasiones...

\- ¿Por qué te desempeñas en fastidiar nuestra existencia Bosconovitch?…- masculló Runner mirando al anciano ruso.

\- concuerdo con el doctor, doctora Runner- masculló Reaper con una mano un su barbilla muy pensativo captando la atención de los presentes- recuerde que esas marionetas no sólo poseen partes tecnológicas, también tiene órganos y músculos, su capacidad fue incrementada pero aun así habrá un desgaste corporal. Y si no tenemos puntos con buena señal o el portal se llegará a cerrar se perderá esa unidad...

\- le aseguro que todo esta en orden y su rendimiento es mucho mejor que la ultima vez señor. Además, el portal puede que esté lejos de donde ella se encuentre pero es muy estable… con la instalación de las sondas podremos abrir un portal más cerca de ella y así tener mejor señal…- dijo la doctora muy confiada.

\- ¿hicieron pruebas?...- preguntó Reaper de nuevo y la mujer de cabello rojo guardo silencio con está pregunta- entonces no asegures nada si no lo has comprobado doctora, tanto la nueva tecnología que tiene tu marioneta como el portal son experimentos nuevos.

\- el portal es estable así se haya probado sólo por una sola vez y cuando Fey termine de instalar las sondas la traeré de regreso y haré las pruebas señor…

\- hmm… esta arriesgado mucho doctora- dijo el teniente Reaper con un tono serio.

\- lo sé… pero también la recompensa será enorme… otra cosa señor… cuando se envío a Fey por primera vez a realizar reconocimiento del área, se enviaron seis unidades T-900 para eliminar a unas ponis que según información dada por C-222…

\- ¿dada de forma voluntaria o torturada hasta hablar?...- interrumpió el ninja con una expresión seria.

\- … un poco de ambas, si no cooperaba le iba peor…- musitó Runner con un tono malicioso- bueno, se enviaron siete unidades T-900 a eliminar a unas ponis que al parecer son la defensa máxima de ese reino. Y el capitán Tankor envío dos unidades Buster a dos ciudades en donde se alojan los gobernantes para destruirlas…

\- hmm… ¿y para cuando seria el ataque?- preguntó Reaper.

\- se planeo para ser ejecutado setenta y dos horas después de que fuimos por primera vez- respondió Bosconovitch.

\- pero eso paso hace días, por que no se me informo de los resultados de esa operación- dijo Reaper molesto y estrellando su puño contra la mesa.

\- no se altere teniente- musito el anciano muy calmado- el ataque aún no se ha ejecutado. El tiempo transcurre diferente en ambos mundos, un día aquí pueden ser horas allá...

\- ¿entonces para cuando se efectuará el ataque?- preguntó el ninja.

\- según nuestros cálculos… sería para hoy en la noche en ese reino y dentro de tres días aquí- dijo el doctor Bosconovitch.

\- … de acuerdo, pero necesito que envíen más unidades para la toma de esa dimensión. Envíen cazas, más unidades T-900… algunos busters para que el trabajo sea rápido- ordenó el teniente después de analizar lo que habían dicho.

\- creo que enviar a dos cazas y otras seis unidades T -900 seria lo indicado… la meta es conquistar, no devastar- sugirió Bosconovitch.

\- esta bien…dos cazas, doce unidades T-900 y cuatro unidades T-2000, todos serán llevados en un recolector que los dejará muy cerca del lugar del ataque…- dijo el hombre militar cruzándose de brazos mientras los demás asintieron- bien, llevaré estos informes al comandante, y estaré esperando los resultados de la misión… y de los tres…- los dos hombres y la mujer asintieron y luego abandonaron la sala pasando otra vez cerca de los dos soldados que custodiaban la puerta, pero uno de ellos entrecerró sus ojos viendo a los tres marcharse y luego miró dentro de la sala antes que su compañero cerrara la puerta notando la puerta roja y los documentos que había en la mesa.

.

.

La luna se ocultó y el sol salió con total normalidad en el reino de Ecuestria, aunque Discord no estaba esta vez manipulando los astros ni sus empleados (los mini Discord's), ya que el draconequus se encontraba en su cama durmiendo, pero en la habitación de la princesa Celestia. La princesa del amor ingresó por la puerta principal de la habitación para hablar de algo importante con el señor del caos y felicitarlo por el trabajo con lo astros de su tías en el día de hoy sin la necesidad de poleas o helio para elevar el sol, o un arpón para descender la luna, pero quedó con cara de poker al ingresar y ver al señor del caos en la cama al igual que sus secuaces. Frunció el ceño he iba a despertarlo pero un bozal de color rosa con corazones apareció en su rostro impidiendo que gritara, confundida miró el bozal y luego todo su alrededor encontrando frente a ella a un mini Discord con una pijama con un estampado de Fluttershy kawai puesta.

\- ¡¿hmm?!...- exclamó Cadence con su bozal.

\- shhh… es hora de la siesta, y si los despertaste estarán irritables- susurro el mini Discord para luego saltar y aferrarse del bozal- si deseas hablar debes hacerlo en voz baja mi estimada Cadence…- la princesa confundida y si ganas de discutir tan temprano con el señor del caos o con sus secuaces, asintió levemente y el bozal desapareció al igual que el pequeño espíritu del caos y reapareció frente a ella e hizo un ademán con su garra como queriendo decir "que necesitas".

\- … necesitaba hablar de algo muy importante con Discord, pero ahora quiero saber que hace la cama de Discord en la habitación de mi tía…- preguntó Cadence en voz baja.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!...- preguntó el mini Discord muy fuerte haciendo que los otros mini Discord's y el señor del caos se despertaran muy exaltados y comenzarán a gritar como loros enjaulados- ouwwww… ¡mira lo que hiciste!…

\- ¡¿yo?!... ¡tú fuiste el que gritaste!...

\- ¡pero tu fuiste la que interrumpió la hora de la siesta en hora laboral!... así que por ende es tu culpa...

\- ¡¿qué?!... ¡pero si yo solo!... ¡AGH, OLVÍDALO!...- exclamó muy molesta retirándose de la habitación dando pisadas muy fuertes y finalizó azotando la puerta para cerrarla.

\- … pero que carácter, ha de estar en sus días…- volteó a ver el alboroto que hacían todos para luego meter su garra de águila dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la pijama y de allí sacar una especie de control con dos botones: uno verde y uno rojo. Apuntó el control a la turba bullosa y presionó el botón verde haciendo que todos hicieran en unísono el típico sonido de un auto cuando se desactiva la alarma y cayeran de nuevo en sus camas dormidos- mucho mejor… murmuró guardando de nuevo el control y metiéndose en la cama para seguir con su siesta.

La princesa del amor caminaba por los pasillos mirando hacia el suelo y refunfuñando, algunos sirvientes al ver el estado de humor de la princesa del amor prefirieron apartarse de su camino que brindarle un saludo con temor a que ella los enviara a… donde los envía ella cuando está molesta, dobló una esquina continuando con la misma actitud, pero chocó contra un unicornio de pelaje naranja y crin color bermellón brillante y nítido que también estaba distraído leyendo un libro que le impedía ver por donde caminaba. Ambos ponis cayeron sentados y el libro que levitaba junto con la corona de Cadence y unos lentes callejón en medio de ambos; la primera amor cerró los ojos y comenzó a temblar un poco por la ira que tenía, abrió sus alas y se levantó rápido disparando todo lo que sentía.

\- ¡YA ME TIENES HARTA, SIEMPRE CON TUS PAYASADAS Y HACIENDO QUE LAS COSAS SEAN MÁS COMPLICADAS, ¿A CASO CREES QUE DIRIGIR EL REINO Y EL IMPERIO AL MISMO TIEMPO ES FACIL?!... ¡PUES NO LO ES!... Y TUS SUBORDINADOS YA ME TIENEN HASTA LA CRIN DISCORD. ASI QUÉ POR QUE MEJOR NO TE METES TU SÉQUITO DE EMPLEADOS POR EL!... ¿Sunburts?...- Cadence detuvo su reclamo y dijo impresionada al abrir sus ojos y ver al semental con los ojos entrecerrados, echado en el suelo y palpando el piso con su pata buscando sus lentes- Sunburts yo…

\- ¿mañana difícil princesa?...- preguntó muy calmado Sunburts mientras seguía palpando el piso, ante esta actitud, la princesa del amor soltó un pesado suspiro.

\- ….. sí, ni te lo imaginas… no era mi intención gritarte Sunburts, perdóname por chocar contigo… estoy tan molesta con Discord que no veía por donde caminaba…

\- de hecho princesa es mi culpa, estaba tan concentrado con el libro que tapé mi vista con él…- dijo el semental con el mismo tono de antes moviéndose un poco y palpando un poco mas adelante.

\- … ¿por que haces eso?...

\- busco mis lentes su alteza, si ellos…- levantó su vista viendo una mancha rosa frente a él- veo borroso…

\- oh… lo siento…- la alicornio rosa tomó los tres objetos con su magia y puso los lentes del semental encima de su nariz y luego se puso su tiara.

\- oh… gracias princesa, y disculpe por chocar con usted…

\- no Sunburts, soy yo que te debe una disculpa, ventile mi ira contigo por lo que Discord hace y eso no está bien…

\- hmmm… aunque el señor del caos fue reformado, siempre busca la manera de generar algo de discordia para su diversos sin lastimar a otros…

\- ¿lo estas defendiendo?...

\- no… lo estoy analizando, el Discord de hace milenios era intimidante, engreído y egoísta… el que todos conocemos sólo se divierte jugando una que otra broma… es su naturaleza princesa…- musitó el unicornio acomodando sus lentes.

\- … ay tienes razón...- musitó Cadence soltando un suspiro de derrota- sólo es Discord siendo Discord, esta cumpliendo con su parte… de una forma extraña pero lo está haciendo.

\- ¿caos sin ejercer mal?...- Cadence desvío un poco la mirada ya que el unicornio no sabía la situación actual, la princesa del amor realizó el ejercicio para tranquilizarse y volteó a ver al maestro de su hija.

\- ¿hoy le enseñarás a Flurry Heart algún hechizo?...

\- así es princesa, por lo que he visto su talento con la magia ha evolucionado mucho a su corta edad, aunque los hechizos que realiza más fácil son los de protección: escudos, burbujas y ondas expansivas… creo que se lo heredó a su padre…

\- jejeje.. si, creo que tienes razón, los escudos de Shining son muy fuertes, aunque Twilight no se queda atrás. Bueno, me disculpo de nuevo… debo empezar con unos quehaceres y llamar a Flurry Heart para que asista a su clase. Nos vemos luego Sunburts…- la alicornio le devolvió el libro y el unicornio realizó una reverencia para luego ambos continuar con su camino.

.

.

En Appleloosa todos los ponis ya estaban despiertos… todos menos un unicornio de pelaje gris niebla, él y las dos ponis Applejack y Zuly Blueberry decidieron pasar la noche en las habitaciones que tenía el abrevadero de Salt Block debido a que la ceremonia en la aldea de los búfalos se prolongó hasta muy tarde y el semental argumentó que se sentía muy agotado como para volar a Ponyville y los trenes comenzarían a funcionar en la mañana, así que por esa razón decidieron pasar la noche en el pueblo. Aunque ambas yeguas se encontraban despiertas desde muy temprano debido a la costumbre pero ninguna de las dos había salido de la habitación en dónde se estaban hospedado.

Applejack estaba acostada en la cama boca arriba sin su sombrero pensando en el humano y su mundo caótico, la sola idea de ir a un lugar que no conocía la ponía nerviosa. Pero se preguntaba del por qué de esos nervios, juntas han vencido a muchos enemigos que atentaron contra la paz de Ecuestria, esto no sería diferente; aunque con los enemigos que habían derrotado siempre tenían una idea a lo que se enfrentaban gracias a los libros de Twilight o las palabras que decía la princesa Celestia. Pero esta vez era diferente, no tenían conocimiento de contra que se enfrentarían, no conocían el lugar y lo peor… no conocían el poder de su enemigo; había visto de lo que era capaz Nightwolf, que no le temblaba el casco en el momento de tomar una vida, su magia era extraña y las armas que invocaba eran grandes.

Se sentó en la cama con una pregunta aún más fuerte que las anteriores: ¿si él tenía armas grandes?, eso significaba… ¿que el enemigo tenía armas mucho más grandes y letales?. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos que le afectarían cuando estuvieran allá, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana para ver el pueblo, pero notó que la teniente Blueberry estaba afuera y se metió por una calle doblando una esquina.

\- ¿y esta a dónde va?...- se preguntó observando a la unicornio doblar la esquina de una calle. Estuvo parada en la ventana por un minuto más para luego salir de su habitación muy rápido, llegó a la habitación que ocupaba el unicornio gris niebla y tocó la puerta sutilmente esperando a que le atendieran, pero el semental no abrió. Abrió la puerta un poco notando a Nightwolf en la cama dormido- entonces esta sola…- murmuró para luego cerrar la puerta muy despacio, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a galopar saliendo del abrevadero tras la pista de la unicornio.

Applejack dobló la esquina de la casa por donde había pasado Zuly y detuvo su galope al notar a la distancia de tres calles a la unicornio quieta mirando hacia los lados. Saltó ocultándose detrás de la esquina de la casa y asomó su cabeza cerciorándose de que no la allá visto, pero Zuly dejo de mirar a los lados y continuó su camino derecho. Applejack comenzó a moverse con mucho sigilo y usaba lo que encontraba para esconderse y poder acercarse más a la yegua, barriles, carretas, se paraba sobre sus patas traseras y apoyaba su lomo contra una pared para mirar de reojo por las esquinas, incluso otros ponis; pero la unicornio hacia lo mismo, se detenía y miraba a los lados y continuaba su camino. Un poco más adelante la unicornio se detuvo y dio la vuelta muy rápido mirando detrás de ella pero lo único que vio fue una completa calma, miró con más atención la calle detrás de ella y solo veía barriles, algunos vacíos y otros llenos de agua, carretas, tablas de madera apoyadas en las paredes de algunas casas y a los pueblerinos en sus actividades diarias

-… juraría que me estaban siguiendo… - musitó la unicornio mirando a su alrededor- calma Zuly, estas en Ecuestria… aquí lo que se mueve no te hará daño…- se dijo a sí misma para luego dar la vuelta y continuará su camino.

La unicornio color crema vio a un pony de pelaje amarillo ámbar, melena con dos tonos de naranja portando un sombrero de vaqueros de color marrón al igual que su chaleco, se acercó a él con su singular sonrisa para comenzar a platicar con él mientras que Applejack asomaba su cabeza de uno de los barriles completamente empapada y con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿de todos los barriles que habían tenías que ocultarte en el que estaba lleno de agua?… que lista eres Applejack…- se dijo a sí misma de forma irónica, vio que la unicornio seguía hablando con ese pony y se ocultó de nuevo sumergiéndose en el barril al ver que ambos voltearon a ver donde ella estaba. Tardó alrededor de treinta segundos y salió tomando una enorme bocana de aire, tardó unos segundos en llenar de nuevo sus pulmones y vio a dónde estaba Zuly y ese unicornio pero ambos ya no estaban- ¿a dónde vas Zuly Blueberry?...

\- preguntaba donde estaba el cementerio del pueblo- dijo una voz masculina con un acento campirano detrás de ella haciendo que Applejack diera un grito del susto y cayeran al suelo con todo y barril regando todo su contenido- es parte de mala educación espiar a otros ponis prima…- desde el suelo la pony naranja volteó a ver detrás de ella y vio al mismo pony con que la unicornio estaba platicando que la miraba con una amiga sonrisa.

\- ¿Breaburn ?...- preguntó muy incrédula.

\- el mismo… ¿cuándo llegaste al pueblo prima?...

\- ¿yo?... digo…- sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para luego ponerse de pie y mirar al pony de tierra- llegué al pueblo ayer en la tarde, vine con dos amigos a una cita muy importante para ellos…

\- ….. aja, ¿y por que espiabas a esa señorita?- preguntó el semental.

\- ¿espiar?... neeee, como cree primo. Yo sólo estaba…- pero el semental tenía una ceja arqueada- … a quien engaño, no soy buena mintiendo…- masculló desviando la mirada.

\- yo no lo podía haber dicho mejor… ahora, ¿por que estabas espiando a esa pony, y como es que sabes su nombre?...- la yegua volvió a mirar a su primo y éste estaba algo serio- y bien...

\- … su nombre es Zuly Blueberry, es amiga de un pony que llegó a Ponyville hace poco. Los tres viajamos ayer en la tarde para asistir a una ceremonia con el jefe de la tribu de búfalos…

\- hmmm… ya veo, eso explica del porque de la pluma en tu cabeza…

\- la plu…- Applejack tocó su cabeza con el casco sintiendo la cinta que las búfalos le pusieron antes de la ceremonia- ni me acordaba de esto, bueno, vi que ambos platicaban, ¿de qué hablaban?...

\- si que eres curiosa prima...

\- Breaburn ella no es de aquí y temo que se pierda…

\- hmmm… pues en eso tienes razón, jamás la he visto por aquí. Y desde hace unos años es muy común ver a pegasos o unicornios en el pueblo..- respondió Breaburn con su pata bajo su mentón- aunque en si no platicábamos, más bien me preguntaba donde estaba el cementerio…

\- ¿el cementerio?... "sí es igual de extraña que Nightwolf y conoce los hechizos de esos libros que dijo Twilight… ¡posiblemente va a revivir a los muertos!"…- pensó muy alterada al tener una suposición del porque la unicornio iba a ese lugar.

\- ehhh… hola, ¿prima estas ahí?... hola...- decía el semental agitando su pata frente a los ojos de la yegua al notar la expresión de tarada que había puesto de repente- ehhh… las peras son más deliciosas que las manzanas…

\- ¡VUELVES A DECIR ESO BREIBURN Y TE ASESINO!...- exclamó muy molesta saliendo de su burbuja caótica mental y tomando a su primo del chaleco.

\- perdona prima por tomar medidas tan extremas, pero no reaccionabas- musitó el semental sintiendo temor ante la mirada de la pony naranja- hay… hay algo que pueda hacer para compensar lo que dije…

\- pensaba en colgante de las gónadas pero eso seria muy poco…- el semental trago saliva por ese comentario- llévame al cementerio, quiero ver si Zuly esta bien.

\- ¿y esta soltera?...- Applejack lo apuñaló con la mirada- después me dices…- dijo en un tono muy agudo tratando de retroceder pero su prima lo tenía bien sujeto del chaleco.

Applejack soltó a su primo aun manteniendo su ceño fruncido y luego ambos salieron a todo galope hacia el cementerio. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la entrada del cementerio viendo como algunos ponis salían de ese lugar después de visitar a sus familiares difuntos o a algún amigo, Applejack le dijo a Breaburn que lo esperara en la entrada mientras que ella buscaba a la unicornio y el semental aceptó sin decir más.

La pony naranja ingreso a este lugar galopando tranquilamente entre mausoleos y tumbas en la tierra. Pasó cerca de un mausoleo muy grande aparentemente pertenecía a uno de los adinerados del pueblo, pero detuvo sus pasos y se regresó para voltear a mirar por un espacio que tenía ese mausoleo de otro y vio a la unicornio color crema parada en una pequeña colina junto a un árbol; buscó un punto que le sirviera de escondite cerca de ella y lo único que encontró fue una hoyo en la tierra a pocos metros del árbol pero detrás de Zuly. Con mucho sigilo se fue acercando hacia la pony y dio un salto al hoyo.

\- ¿eh?...- musitó Zuly mirando detrás de ella pero no vio a nadie- creí escuchar algo…- se dio la vuelta de nuevo para observar tres lápidas que estaban frente a ella para luego soltar un suspiro y cerrar sus ojos.

\- "¡creí que solo era un hoyo!"…- gritó Applejack en su mente mientras tapaba su hocico con sus cascos evitando gritar, tenía sus ojos muy abiertos al caer dentro de un ataúd abierto con un esqueleto pony en su interior. Con sus cascos temblando del susto de ver los restos del pony comenzó a moverse y asomó su cabeza fuera del hoyo viendo a Zuly mover sus hombros y sorber por su nariz- "¿acaso está llorando?"…- se preguntó mentalmente viendo el comportamiento de la pony. Se movió un poco mas arriba de la tumba teniendo una mejor visión del rostro de la unicornio y alcanzó a notar algunas lágrimas caer de sus ojos cerrados y un ramo de flores levitando en una aura color lila- "¿qué?"…

\- ho… hola... a pasado mucho tiempo que no venía a visitarlos…-dijo la unicornio con la voz entrecortada y abriendo un poco sus ojos- perdón por no venir antes, pero es que he estado muy ocupada… lejos de aquí… lejos de casa, solo puedo venir con permiso, aunque que está vez no lo solicité…- murmuró lo último cerrando sus ojos y secando un poco sus lágrimas.

\- "al parecer no va a revivir a ningún muerto"…- pensó al escuchar el tono de voz de la unicornio.

\- donde estoy ahora es un lugar muy diferente a Ecuestria, hay criaturas que si les digo como lucen me tomarían como una loca, algunos son hostiles y otros muy amables… je, pensaran que me sigo ajuntando con puros raritos como cuando estuvimos ese tiempo en Dodge City… jejejeje, aún recuerdo a Honeycomb, esa pequeña pony de tierra que se ató una rama en su cabeza fingiendo ser un unicornio, fue una de mis mejores amigas en nuestra corta estadía en ese lugar…- musitó mostrando una leve sonrisa que después se convirtió en una expresión triste.

\- "y si que estaba orate si fingía ser lo que no es"- pensó la pony de tierra al escuchar lo que Zuly decía.

\- quizás… quizás no me reconocen ya que cuando nos vimos por última vez tenía sólo doce años, aún era una potrilla y ahora soy una adolescente… lo que pasa … es que el tiempo pasa más rápido en donde estoy que aquí, por eso me veo más grande… pero…- su voz se rompió por completo y cayó sentada frente a las lápidas- sigo siendo su pequeña… ¡los extraño!... ¡mamá, papá, hermanita!...- rompió en llanto echándose en el suelo a desahogarse mientras que el ramo dejo de ser cubierto con su aura y caía en medio de ambas lápidas- ¡por que se fueron!… ¡¿Por qué?!… ¿por que?…- exclamaba en medio de su llanto.

\- "¿son su familia?... y yo pensando en que haría una revolución zombi, pero que tonta fui"…- se regañó Applejack mentalmente desviando la mirada. Salió del hoyo y se acercó a paso lento dónde la unicornio por detrás que aún yacía en el suelo llorando- emm… Zuly…- la unicornio volteó su cabeza muy lento mostrando su expresión de tristeza absoluta- yo… lo siento, lamento mucho que tus padres no es…- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que la unicornio se levantó muy rápido y se abalanzó contra la pony obrera derribándola y comenzó a llorar sobre su pecho.

\- los… los extraño mucho Applejack… *sniff* fue mi culpa que ellos murieran- dijo en medio de su llanto.

\- ya ya, no fue tú culpa…- musitó la terrestre naranja acariciando la melena de la unicornio.

\- lo fue… *sniff* debimos haber tomado el tren que salía a las cinco… *sniff sniff* pero yo insistí que tomáramos el que salía a las doce para poder ver el rodeo… ¡de haber sabido que se iba a descarrilar no hubiera insistido!…-exclamó muy fuerte para luego caer de nuevo sobre el pecho de la pony naranja a llorar.

\- ¿necesitas ayuda prima?... Se escuchó la voz del semental muy cerca de ellas, Applejack levantó su cabeza y vio detrás de ellas a Breaburn .

\- no Breaburn, déjanos solas por unos minutos… necesita desahogarse…- el semental asintió y se dio media vuelta, pero antes de marcharse dio un rápido vistazo a las dos primeras lápidas leyendo mentalmente sus epitafios- "aquí yace Steel Wings esposo y padre, Purple Dahlia esposa y madre"…- miró la ultima lápida y puso un semblante triste- "aquí yace Dance Sky hija y hermana"…- leyó mentalmente, luego regresó su vista a las yeguas y luego se retiró sin decir más.

Después de varios minutos de incontrolable llanto por parte de la unicornio color crema, Applejack al fin pudo calmarla haciendo que está pasar a un leve gimoteo. La unicornio se levantó de encima de la pony naranja sentándose al frente de ella pero manteniendo su cabeza abajo.

\- ¿te sientes mejor?…- dijo Applejack mientras se levantaba y la unicornio asintió levemente- también perdí a mis padres cuando era muy joven…- Zuly levantó su vista observando a la pony de tierra- era muy pequeña, creo que tenía alrededor de cinco o seis años cuando eso pasó… Apple Bloom tan sólo era una bebé, esa noche nos fuimos a dormir como lo hacíamos habitualmente, pero por desgracia no fue una noche tranquila…

\- ¿que paso?...- preguntó Zuly y Applejack soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

\- se produjo un incendio que acabó con todo… mis otros dos hermanos y yo pudimos salir ya que nuestra abuela nos socorrió sacándonos antes de que las llamas se propagaran por toda la casa, ella se devolvió al notar que mis padres no salían pero la casa se derrumbó sobre ellos. Según lo que nos contó la abuela, ellos gritaban nuestros nombres antes de que la casa colapsara... no sabían que ya estábamos afuera…

\- … lo siento, lamento mucho que hayas perdido a tus padres de esa manera- respondió Zuly bajando su mirada- mi familia falleció en un accidente de trenes…- respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos para luego exhalar de forma pesada al recordar ese día- tenía doce años cuando ocurrió el accidente, estábamos de visita donde unos amigos de mi madre en Tall Tale, a mi hermana menor y a mí nos fascinaba el rodeo anual de Appleloosa y asistíamos cada año….

**_Flashback…_**

**_P.O.V Zuly Blueberry…_**

Ese día nos despertamos algo tarde ya que nos acostamos tarde, mi hermana Dance Sky se acostó temprano y yo me quedé jugando con los hijos de la amiga de mi madre mientras que ella y mi padre conversaban con sus amigos. Al día siguiente llegamos a la estación de trenes, mi hermana y yo estábamos muy emocionadas por ir al rodeo…

\- bueno familia, todo esta listo…- dijo mi padre trayendo consigo los boletos que nos llevarían a casa.

\- ¿a qué horas salimos cariño?...- preguntó mi madre con mi pequeña hermana dormida entre sus brazos.

\- saldremos a las cinco de la tarde…

\- ¡cinco de la tarde!...- exclamé un poco alterada- papá si salimos a esa hora no llegaremos a tiempo para ver el rodeo…

\- perdona hija, pero son las únicas que pude conseguir con puesto, las demás ya estaban copadas….

\- papá por favor, ¿no hay un tren que salga mas temprano?...

\- si los hay cariño, pero ya no tienen cupo… los ponis viajan a Appleloosa para ver el rodeo...- fue una respuesta sencilla de mi padre, pero me negaba a aceptarlo. Son pocos los ponis que viajan a estas tierras, pero esa vez no había sillas disponibles justamente por lo que yo quería ver, nunca había hecho un a pataleta, un berrinche, o exigirles a mis padres más de lo que me daban. Pero ese día… aquella pequeña potranca que sale y solo nos alienta a realizar travesuras o portamos mal salió a flote…

\- papá… - lo llamé con una voz entrecortada, el me miró al rostro y yo lo vi a los ojos con una expresión de tristeza- yo quiero ver el rodeo…

\- cariño, lo siento pero…

\- *sniff sniff*…. ¡WAAAAAAAAAAA…HA HA HA…- lloré muy fuerte echándome en el suelo… hice un berrinche por no poder ver el rodeo, estaba haciendo toda una escena, me porte como una malcriada de cinco y no como una a potrilla de doce- ¡yo quiero ir…yo quiero ir…

\- Zuly Blueberry compórtate, estas muy crecidita como para que estés haciendo este espectáculo…- me dijo en voz baja con toda la razón, pero yo seguí con la pataleta… que tonta fui…

\- está bien está bien, veré que puedo hacer… y ya deja de llorar…- mi padre, un buen pony trabajador que solo velaba por su familia y no le gustaba verme llorar , se dirigió de nuevo donde el vendedor de la taquilla.

Dejé de llorar al ver que mi padre podría satisfacer ese capricho, mire a mi madre y ella solo negaba con su cabeza por mi comportamiento infantil.

-Pero…

\- hablaremos en casa jovencita...- dijo mi madre muy seria. Mi padre tardó unos minutos pero cuando volvió tenía una expresión triste en su rostro que fue contagiada hacia mi madre y mi hermanita que ya estaba despierta- ¿qué ocurre cielo?...

\- hablé con el pony de la taquilla y me dijo algo...

\- ¿qué te dijo papá? ...- pregunté mas alegre, pero su expresión cambió. me miró muy serio.

\- sólo te diré algo primero…- su tono de voz fue algo diferente, sabía que estaba molesto por mi pataleta.

\- papá, antes de que sigas… quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento- baje la mirada, en verdad estaba apenada. Sentí que tocaron mi barbilla y levantaron mi cabeza, deje guiar mi rostro y vi los ojos de mi padre… no había enojo, no estaba molesto por lo que había hecho… había ternura y comprensión, su expresión cálida que me llenaba de culpa y vergüenza por mi comportamiento- papá… lo siento, perdóname por mi comportamiento por favor…

\- no hay nada que perdonar Zuly, se a la perfección que eres dulce y amable con todos, nunca exiges y tampoco das problemas. Además el rodeo es algo que esperas cada año y nunca has faltado…

\- me gusta el rodeo papá, es muy divertido... pero si no podemos ir este año no importa…- respondí ya resignada, ese año me perdería el rodeo.

\- yo no dije que no iríamos…

\- ¿eh?...

\- hablé con el vendedor, y tiene cuatro asientos disponibles en un tren que saldrá antes…

\- ¿antes?... ¿qué tan antes?...- pregunté más entusiasmada, mi padre nunca había defraudado a esta familia y al parecer esta no sería la excepción.

\- habrá uno que sale a la una de la tarde y…

\- el de la una, el de la una el de la una...

\- o podemos abordar el que sale a las doce del medio día- dijo mi padre con una enorme sonrisa.

\- el… de…- mire al reloj que tenía la estación y éste marcaba las once de la mañana, mi sonrisa se hizo enorme al ver que solo faltaba una hora para salir, no me perdería el rodeo ese año. Rápidamente volteé a ver a mi padre y el ya sabía la respuesta con solo ver mi expresión.

\- no necesitas decírmelo, veo la respuesta en tu cara Zuly…

\- ¡SIIIIIII, VERÉ EL RODEO ESTE AÑO!... ¿no es genial Dance Sky?- grite mirando a mi hermana y ella solo reía y repetía lo que yo decía muy feliz.

\- ¿cariño como hiciste para conseguir esos puestos?- preguntó mi madre.

\- al parecer unos ponis cancelaron sus tiquetes a ultima hora, eso género las vacantes en los viajes. Bueno, iré a decirle que abordaremos el tren del medio día.

\- gracias papá, muchas gracias- dije muy feliz abrazando a mi padre, de haber sabido que ese sería el ultimo abrazo jamás me hubiera despegado de él.

El tren partió con total normalidad de la estación, por primera vez en mi vida vi el tren directo a Appleloosa completamente lleno de ponis, posiblemente iban a ver rodeo al igual que yo, solo caras felices y risas se escuchaban en el vagón, risas que se apagaron una hora después. Mis padres y mi hermana se quedaron dormidos por el viaje, yo me quedé despierta mirando el paisaje; montañas, campos verdes jejejeje… nada que ver con la tierra árida de Appleloosa.

El tren debía hacer una escala en Ponyville, pero no lo hizo y continuó su recorrido más rápido que antes. Según rumores de otros ponis que viajaban con nosotros, el maquinista estaba retrasado en tiempo y la parada en el pueblo lo retrasaría más… pensé en ese momento que entre más rápido iba, más rápido estaría en Appleloosa para ver el rodeo, pero las cosas no fueron cómo pensaron.

Antes de llegar al cañón de Ghastly Gorge, la vía tiene una curva muy cerrada que para poder pasar sin problemas el maquinista debe reducir la velocidad, pero no lo hizo… el tren paso por la curva muy rápido saliéndose de las vías, los gritos inundaron los vagones, la desesperación y el pánico se apoderó de todos. Algunos pegasos salieron volando por las ventanas dejando atrás a sus seres queridos, otros cómo mi padre usaron sus alas para abrazar a su familia.

\- ¿papá? …

\- descuida cariño, todo está bien…- dijo mi padre, sus palabras eran cálidas y reconfortantes… pero en sus ojos podía ver que no era así.

El tren continuó derrapando hasta que algunos vagones se volcaron y eso hizo que todo el tren se volcara, algunos vagones se soltaron y otros comenzaron a dar tumbos… y nosotros estábamos en uno de esos, dábamos vueltas golpeándonos con los asientos o con otros ponis hasta que salí expulsada por una de las ventanas cuando el tren cayó al vacío; creo que golpeé un costado del cañón con mi lomo y caí no se cuantos metros hasta que me detuve. Me dolía la cabeza, mi cuerno… mi cuerpo.

Abrí mis ojos un poco al escuchar un ruido muy fuerte, fue el tren que se estrelló en el fondo del cañón y luego la caldera explotó. Veía horrorizada como el tren ardía, mis padres, mi hermana… todos estaban muertos. Aparte de todo el dolor que sentía, comencé a sentir mi pata izquierda delantera entumecida, levante mi vista y vi que estaba atorada en una rama que sobresalía. Trate de alcánzala pero fue un mal movimiento ya que esta crujió.

\- no por favor… ¡auxilio, que algún pony me ayude!...- gritaba muy desesperada pero no me escuchaban, la rama se rompió un poco y sentí más miedo del que tenía, temía morir y eso iba a pasar. La rama se rompió por completo y caí al vacío, cerré los ojos y recordé a mis padres, mi hermanita… mi familia. Gritaba y caía pero algo paso, no caía más pero aún sentía mi cuerpo en el aire, abrí un poco los ojos y vi que volaba, estaba suspendida viendo el fondo del cañón; miré hacia arriba y vi unas garra que sujetaban mis patas delanteras, mire más arriba y vi unas enormes alas extendidas, el sol estaba en mi contra y solo veía una silueta- "mi salvador, ¿es un grifo?"…- pensé al ver el tamaño de quién me sostenía, la caldera explotó de nuevo y miré al fondo del cañón- ¡mi familia esta en el fondo, ayúdala por favor!...- pero no respondió- te lo suplico, salva a mis padres, a mi hermana…

\- … no hay sobrevivientes…- dijo mi salvador en un tono frío haciendo que mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo.

\- no… no es cierto, ¡no es cierto!, ¡mientes… mientes!...- forcejeaba mientras lloraba tratando de liberarme e ir por ellos, pero al pasar unos segundos de mirar el fuego… quería morir, que me soltara para caer al vacío y estar con mi familia. Pero de un rápido movimiento me levanto a la altura de su pecho y me abrazó, trate de alejarme de eso pero me abrazó más fuerte- déjame, no quiero seguir viviendo… déjame… *sniff*… por favor…- suplique para que me dejara caer, no tenia fuerzas de seguir luchando, me dolía todo el cuerpo y ahora el alma, pero no me soltó, antes me abrazó mas fuerte … deje de luchar y hundí mi rostro en su pecho y comencé a llorar muy fuerte, lo había perdido todo.

**_Fin del flashback…_**

\- volamos hasta un claro cerca del cañón, me dejó con delicadeza sobre el césped y ahí llore como nunca, pero no volteaba a mirar quien me había salvado. Decidí por mirar a mi salvador cuando me había calmado un poco y vi al capitán en su forma humana…

\- wow… cuanto lo siento, supe del accidente del tren por el periódico, pero dijeron que no hubo sobrevivientes- dijo Applejack sorprendida.

\- y no los hubieron… todos murieron ese día, y yo morí para Ecuestria el día que me único al escuadrón- dijo la unicornio volteando a ver las tumbas- pero para ellos sigo viva, así como ellos para mí...

\- ¿y no te dio miedo cuando viste a Nightwolf en esa forma?...- la unicornio volteó a verla, su expresión triste fue cambiando por una mueca graciosa- ¿dije algo gracioso?...

\- no, bueno más o menos... sólo que cuando lo vi por primera vez hice lo que todos los ponis hacemos cuando tenemos cerca a una criatura del cual nunca hemos visto y no sabemos cuales son sus intensiones...

\- ¿y eso es?...- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

\- echarme en el suelo y suplicar a gritos que no me comiera- dijo Zuly con una sonrisa al recordar cómo conoció a Nightwolf contagiando a la pony campirana.

\- bueno es tarde, mejor regresemos al abrevadero- propuso la pony de tierra.

\- sí…- ambas ponis comenzaron a alejarse y cuando estaban varios metros alejadas, la unicornio se detuvo y se regreso de nuevo.

\- ¿ocurre algo?...

\- ¡dame un minuto!…- exclamó galopando hasta llegar al frente de las tumbas, cerró sus ojos y su cuerno brillo con una aura color lila apareciendo frente a ella su brazalete que acomodó en su pata derecha, se sentó y puso su pata izquierda encima del brazalete- mamá, papá… les pido perdón de nuevo, donde estoy ahora… tienen un dicho ; "la vida es como una montaña rusa, tiene sus altos y bajos… pero nunca se detendrá hasta que el todo poderoso lo decida"… ustedes ya no están conmigo, pero siempre los llevo en mi corazón. Me hacen mucha falta, eh seguido sus concejos al pie de la letra y me han servido mucho, estoy rodea de raritos como tu les decías padre, pero esos raritos son ahora mí familia… - retiró su pata izquierda del brazalete y encima de este aparecieron tres esferas brillantes, dos de las tres esferas reventaron con un *flash* materializando unos ramos de rosas blancas, claveles y tulipanes- estas flores no son de Ecuestria, son de donde estoy… se las quiero obsequiar a ustedes como muestra del enorme amor que les tengo…- dejó los ramos sobre las tumbas y volteó a ver a la tumba de su hermana- no creas que me eh olvidado de ti Dance Sky…- la tercera esfera reventó de la misma forma que las otras dos pero esta materializó a una pony de felpa- ¿recuerdas a Skeeping?... me ha acompaña siempre, pero quiero que lo conserves…- dejó el muñeco de felpa y con unos claveles junto a la lápida y soltó un suspiro- te quiero hermanita, sólo… espero que estén orgullosos de mí…

\- y lo están..- dijo una voz masculina cerca a la unicornio , Zuly se dio la vuelta y vio al unicornio de pelaje gris niebla con su semblante serio junto con la pony campirana.

\- capitán- murmuró Zuly.

\- lo siento… trate de persuadirlo, pero soy mala mintiendo- dijo Applejack apenada.

\- no eres mala- musitó el semental.

\- no seas modesto- respondió Applejack.

\- tienes razón, eres pésima…- masculló Nightwolf mirando de reojo a la pony de tierra haciendo que ella inflara sus mejillas y frunciera el ceño.

\- señor… perdón por no avisar que saldría, pero…

\- no tiene por qué disculparse Blueberry, no ha cometido ninguna falta. Está descansando, es libre de salir donde desee…- dijo el semental sin cambiar su postura, la unicornio mostró una pequeña sonrisa pero el semental continuó con su semblante serio- debemos volver a Ponyville, ya estuvimos mucho tiempo por fuera...

\- ¿se van tan pronto?...- masculló Breaburn cerca del grupo haciendo que los tres voltearan y vieran pony de tierra- lo siento, pero no se pueden ir sin antes aceptar una invitación… cortesía de los Apple…

\- ¿los Apple?...- dijeron Zuly y Nightwolf al unísono para luego voltear a ver a Applejack.

\- jejeje… permítame presentarles a un miembro de la familia Apple, mi primo Breaburn.

\- mucho gusto en conocerlos- musitó el semental acercándose muy rápido y tomó la pata la pata del unicornio gris estrechándola, luego se acercó donde la unicornio color crema y tomó su pata de forma delicada para luego darle un delicado beso en su pezuña- soy Breaburn, para servirle en lo que necesite señorita…

\- ahhh… bueno… yo… gracias…- Zuly tartamudeo muy incómoda mirando al semental gris de reojo, pero éste continuaba con el mismo semblante serio.

\- por favor sigan a este servidor que lo guiará a su humilde morada- musitó soltando la pata de la unicornio y comenzando a galopar al frente. Applejack siguió detrás de él pero se detuvo y le hizo señas con la cabeza para que los dos unicornios la siguieran y esto sin decir más siguieron a los dos ponis de tierra a la vivienda del primo Apple.

Los cuatro ponis llegaron a una granja similar a Sweet apple acres aunque esta estaba rodeada de muchas hectáreas áridas excepto en donde había un huerto de manzanas con un extraño sendero que cruzaba por todo el medio de este, ingresaron a la granja y la hospitalidad Apple no se hizo esperar con sus invitados. El desayuno en la granja de Breaburn transcurrió con total normalidad, aunque la unicornio color crema fue quien recibió más atención de parte del semental amarillo, y esto hacía sentir un tanto incómoda a la unicornio, pero también ella pensaba que posiblemente el semental gris reaccionara de forma celosa y tomará la vida de aquel pony, pero Nightwolf estaba centrado con su desayuno; sin importarle que Apple Fritter lo estuviera viendo con una expresión soñadora.

\- ¿deseas más pie?... guapo…- musitó Apple Fritter.

\- muchas gracias señorita, pero ya estoy satisfecho…- respondió Nightwolf sin cambiar su semblante serio.

\- como gustes galán…- musitó Apple Fritter soltando un suspiro y haciéndole ojitos al semental.

\- y tú dulce dama, ¿deseas un poco más?- le preguntó Breaburn a la unicornio con una voz muy varonil pero amable.

\- no gracias, ya estoy satisfecha…

\- no seas tímida, siéntete como en casa.

\- "estoy en casa"…- pensó Zuly para luego regalarle una sonrisa al semental amarillo.

\- les agradecemos su invitación y su hospitalidad, pero debemos irnos- dijo Nightwolf.

\- ¿tan pronto?...- preguntó Apple Fritter un tanto exaltada.

\- ¿cómo que se van?- protestó Breaburn- ... aún no han visto las maravillas que tiene…

\- me disculpo de nuevo, pero debemos volver a Ponyville- interrumpió el semental gris para luego ponerse de pie- gracias de nuevo por la invitación y hospitalidad señorita Apple, joven Breaburn…- se dirijo a ambos ponis y estos asistieron levemente- gracias por la comida... Blueberry, señorita Apple, hora de irnos…- dijo volteando a ver a sus dos acompañantes y está sintieron.

\- gracias por todo primo, pero no podemos quedarnos…- dijo la pony campirana.

\- ¿podemos acompañarlos a la estación de trenes?...- preguntó Apple Fritter con una expresión suplicante el semental gris.

\- gracias, pero no iremos en el tren…- musito Nightwolf, el semental salió de la granja dejando con muchas dudas a los dos ponis de Appleloosa por lo que este unicornio había dicho, Zuly y Applejack salieron a los pocos minutos y detrás de ellos los dos primos Apple que quedaron con sus ojos abiertos al ver unas enormes alas que brotaron del semental gris. Se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y abrazo a ambas ponis.

\- ¡muchas gracias por todo!...- exclamó Zuly.

\- ¡nos vemos luego primos!...- exclamó Applejack. Después de que ambas yeguas se despidieron, Nightwolf flexionó sus patas para luego salir volando.

\- esto… ¿cómo es que puede hacer eso?- se preguntó Breaburn.

\- no lo se, pero entre más misterioso sean más me gustan…- musitó Apple Fritter con corazoncitos en sus ojos y suspirando al ver volar el semental.

El vuelo directo al pueblo de Ponyville tardó alrededor de treinta minutos, no se detuvieron en el abrevadero ya que el semental había cancelado la estadía y la alimentación antes de salir a buscar a Applejack y la teniente Blueberry.

El viaje no fue muy cómodo para la pony de tierra ya que iba volando con algo de temor a que esta vez el semental se desplomara como la primer vez que voló con ella, sabía que tenía más energía que la primer vez pero aún mantenía esa duda, en cambio con la unicornio color crema la situación era diferente… le daba mucha felicidad volar al lado de aquel semental u hombre que le gustaba. Llegando a la entrada del pueblo Nightwolf decidió descender dejando suavemente a ambas yeguas en la tierra para después el aterrizar y plegar sus alas retrayéndolas en su cuerpo, luego su brazalete dio un pequeño brillo y una burbuja apareció para cuando reventó mostró el sombrero de la pony campirana.

-… ya decía yo que algo me faltaba… dijo Applejack para luego tomar su sombrero y ponerlo sobre su cabeza- ¿porque en la entrada del pueblo?...

\- por seguridad y para no llamar la atención, es muy temprano y no creo que ver a un unicornio con alas de metal volando con dos ponis más sea muy normal por estos lados...

\- hmmm… creo que tienes razón, mejor galopemos, será bueno un poco de ejercicio después de comer…- dijo la yegua campirana con una sonrisa para luego comenzar a galopar suave y detrás de ella los dos unicornios.

Tardaron alrededor de una hora en llegar al pueblo pero algo extraño estaba pasado, en la plaza habían muchos ponis platicando o estaban tristes, otros murmuraban cosas que no se alcanzaban a percibir y algunos señalaban el castillo de la princesa de la amistad. Los tres ponis se miraron entre sí muy intrigados de lo que estaba pasando y se acercaron a un grupo de ponis que hablaban, pero al verlos decidieron guardar silencio y tomar diferentes caminos.

\- esto, es nuevo… quizás no nos vieron- musitó Applejack.

\- ¿por que actúan de esa manera?, ¿será que saben de nosotros capitán?... murmuró Zuly mirando de reojo al semental.

\- no lo sé, pero vi que señalan el castillo, sí pasó algo la princesa Twilight posiblemente nos ponga al tanto- respondió Nightwolf.

\- hmmm… tal vez..- musitó Applejack. La pony campirana vio a Rose y se iba a acercar para preguntarle que pasaba, pero es una pegaso de pelaje color cian aterrizó de forma rápida frente a los tres ponis, pero en su rostro se veía una mezcla de emociones- ¿Rainbow Dash?...

\- ¡¿dónde estabas?!...- pregunto Rainbow, aunque más que una pregunta fue un reclamo- ¡te lleva buscando toda la mañana, ha pasado algo muy malo!...

\- ¿malo?... ¿que tan malo?...

\- pasó que…- Rainbow miró a su alrededor y notó que varios ponis también estaban atentos a lo que ella iba a decir- mejor vamos al castillo de Twilight, ella ya está al tanto de lo que pasó…- musitó la pegaso para luego abrir sus alas y salir volando muy rápido.

\- señor… ¿notó eso?- dijo Zuly.

\- … está asustada, y por el tono de voz y sus expresiones presiento de que eso malo es de verdad malo. Mejor vamos al castillo, esto no me trae buena espina…- masculló el semental gris. Los tres ponis comenzaron a galopar directo al palacio de la amistad, a medidas de que se iban acercando al castillo notaron que habían más soldados de lo normal.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del palacio está ya estaba custodiada por cuatro guardias que se pusieron alerta al notar la presencia de los tres visitantes, pero al ver de quién se trataba dejaron la pose de defensa y se hicieron a un lado permitiendo el ingreso a los tres ponis. Adentro también todos estaban muy prevenidos y la unicornio color crema nota de que la guardia era mucho mayor que cuando la presentaron, uno de los guardias, un pegaso de pelaje gamboge brillante que al ver a los tres ponis se acercó hacia ellos y se retiró el casco mostrando una melena de color azul en dos tonalidades con una expresión sería.

\- teniente Flash, ¿que sucede?- preguntó Zuly.

\- al parecer estamos bajo amenaza…- dijo Flash mirando a la unicornio color crema.

\- ¿qué tipo de amenaza?...- preguntó Nightwolf manteniendo su actitud seria, el pegaso volteo a ver al unicornio de color gris y luego a la unicornio color crema.

\- lo siento pero no puedo dar muchos detalles y mucho menos a los civiles…

\- descuida caramelo ellos son de confiar…- dijo la pony campirana- ¿acaso le pasó algo malo a Twilight?... Rainbow nos dijo que pasó algo malo pero no nos dio muchos detalles- preguntó algo preocupada ya que el exceso de guardias le hacía pensar cosas malas.

\- la princesa Twilight está bien, pero… no soy el pony más indicado de comentarles los hechos, por favor señorita Applejack sígame a la sala de tronos, ahí están reunidas las otras portadoras…- musitó el teniente Sentry. El pegaso se puso de nuevo su casco y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la sala de tronos, Applejack comenzó a galopar siguiéndolo y detrás de ella los dos unicornios.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a las puertas de la sala de tronos y estas estaban custodiadas por dos guardias que al ver a la pony campirana abrieron las puertas y le dieron ingreso, pero cruzaron sus lanzas bloqueando el paso de Zuly y Nightwolf para después cerrar las puertas detrás de ellos, la unicornio dio dos pasos hacia atrás pero el semental gris se mantenía firme frente a los soldados que bloquearon la puerta.

\- no está permitido el ingreso a civiles…- dijo uno de los soldados, el ojo derecho de Nightwolf se contrajo un poco e hizo una mueca un tanto arrogante.

\- tres… dos… uno…- masculinas Nightwolf y a los pocos segundos una de las puerta se abrió y de adentro se asomó Starlight Glimmer viendo a ambos ponis.

\- la princesa Twilight dijo que los dejaran pasar…- habló Starlight en voz baja dirigiéndose a los dos guardias que sin tener de otra separaron sus lanzas dándole pasó ambos ponis.

\- ¿decías?...- musitó Nightwolf sin cambiar su actitud cuando pasó cerca del guardia, este pony frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta cuando ambos ingresaron- ¿qué está pasando princesa Twilight?...- preguntó al notar un ambiente triste viendo a Fluttershy llorar por lo bajo siendo consolada por Rarity y Spike le ofrecía una taza con algo caliente, giró su vista un poco a la derecha y vio Applejack cubriendo su rostro con su sombrero mientras que hablaba algo con Rainbow que también se notaba triste.

\- una amiga de hace mucho tiempo fue asesinada…- musito la alicornio y la unicornio color crema dio un grito ahogado mientras que el semental entrecerró un poco los ojos- su hogar estaba destrozado y su cuerpo fue encontrado en el suelo…

\- lo sentimos mucho Twilight, pero… ¿quién era?...- preguntó Zuly.

\- su nombre era Zecora… era una buena amiga… muy sabia...- dijo Twilight con la voz entrecortada y cubriendo su rostro para evitar ver que la vieran llorar.

\- ¿quien encontró el cuerpo?...- dijo el semental muy serio

\- fue Fluttershy…- dijo Rainbow Dash, el semental voltea a ver a la pegaso de pelaje cian al escucharla- según lo que ella me contó, iba hacia la casa de Zecora por una medicina para sus animales, pero cuando llegó allí todo estaba destrozado y Zecora…

\- ¡estaba en el suelo rodeada de moscas!...- gritó Fluttershy muy fuerte levantando su rostro para luego volverlo a cubrir con sus cascos y seguir llorando- su casa estaba destrozada, la puerta fue destruida y ella … ella…- no completo la frase ya que estalló de nuevo en llanto.

\- … ¿donde vivía ella?- preguntó Nightwolf de nuevo.

\- en el bosque Everfree, ahí tenía su hogar…- respondió la pony fashionista.

\- ¿como una pony puede vivir en el bosque Everfree?...- preguntó Zuly sorprendida.

\- Zecora no era una pony, era una cebra…- respondió Applejack.

\- viviendo en ese lugar quizás un animal salvaje la haya atacado…- cuestionó el semental mirando a todas las yeguas.

\- de hecho estoy creyendo qué tú fuiste quien la atacó…- dijo Starlight captando la atención de todos- según lo que nos contó Fluttershy, su cuerpo tenía demasiados agujeros con sangre seca, señales muy similares a la que tú le hiciste a la mantícora…- su cuerno comenzó a brillar y empezó a acercarse de forma amenazante hacia el semental- ¡¿donde estuviste anoche?!...

\- estaba en Appleloosa, él, Zuly y yo…- respondió Applejack, la unicornio miró de reojo a la pony campirana- después que volvió con Zuly, los tres salinos en la tarde…- el cuerno de Starlight dejó de brillar y volteó a ver a la pony naranja, sabía que ella jamás mentiría así que su palabra no era de dudar.

\- ¿y que hacían en ese lugar?...- preguntó Rainbow.

\- cumpliendo el último deseo de dos de mis soldados que cayeron en batalla…- dijo el semental y la pegaso miró a la pony naranja y está asintió levemente.

\- … si no fuera por que Applejack estuviera contigo, dudaría de tus palabras… te mantendré vigilado hunano… dijo Rainbow de forma desafiante haciendo la seña con su casco de "te estoy viendo".

\- es humano, y si me vas a amenazar hazlo bien- respondió Nightwolf de forma desinteresada y Rainbow frunció el ceño e iba exclamar, pero Pinkie Pie apareció deteniéndola de los hombres.

Rainbow volteó a verla pero su expresión de furia se volvió una triste al notar la melena lacia y descolorida de su amiga.

\- señor, ¿no cree que no hayamos sido los únicos en haber llegado a este reino?...- dijo Zuly mirando al semental que estaba serio.

\- sólo estábamos los dos cuando recite el hechizo- murmuró Nightwolf mirando de reojo a la unicornio- quiero ver el cuerpo, ¿dónde se encuentra?...- preguntó volteando a ver a la princesa de la amistad.

\- aun está en su hogar…- respondió Twilight- iba a enviar una patrulla para retirar el cuerpo y hacer las honras fúnebres, pero ninguna de nosotras se atreve a ir… ya que ninguno de los soldados sabes dónde es que ella vive…

\- pues necesito que alguna se arme de valor y sea nuestra guía, necesito ver el cuerpo para aclarar unas dudas que pueden ser cruciales para este reino…- dijo el semental, las seis ponys desviaron sus miradas pero Starlight dio un paso al frente- ¿sabes donde vive?…

\- sí… Twilight organiza la patrulla, partiremos en veinte minutos…- dijo mirando la unicornio lila fijamente al semental.

\- pero- protestó Twilight.

\- ella me ayudó en mucho, no dejaré que un montón de gusanos, moscas o cualquier animal salvaje se coman su cuerpo…- musitó Starlight volteando a ver a Twilight con una expresión de súplica y esperando una respuesta de la alicornio lavanda, Twilight cerró sus ojos y asintió levemente- gracias…

La princesa de la amistad se secó las lágrimas y se retiró de su trono rumbo a la puerta, al abrirla estaba detrás de ella Flash direccionando a otros soldados. El pegaso al escuchar la puerta abrirse giró su cabeza y notó la expresión de tristeza de su amada princesa.

\- teniente…- musitó la alicornio y el semental se dio la vuelta y realizó una reverencia, pero levantó la vista y una expresión de preocupación se le dibujó al ver los ojos irritados de la yegua- organice una pequeña patrulla de seis soldados… irán con Starlight a traer el cuerpo de Zecora de su hogar en el bosque Everfree, partirán dentro de veinte minutos…

\- como ordene su alteza…- musitó Flash, Twilight asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta- disculpe mi atrevimiento princesa…- Twilight se dio la vuelta de nuevo viendo al semental aún efectuando la reverencia- ¿no será mucho mejor ir con más ponis?… el bosque es muy peligroso…

\- descuide teniente… Nightwolf irá con ustedes...

\- ehh… ¿es el pony que entró con la señorita Zuly?...

\- así es, estarán seguros con su compañía…- el pegaso quedó con dudas sobre la capacidad de batalla este pony ya que nunca lo ha visto actuar- descuida Flash, he visto de lo que escapas créeme que estarán muy seguros…- dijo en voz baja mirando al semental a los ojos.

El teniente Sentry no preguntar más, pero sentía la necesidad de abrazar a la alicornio y servirle de consuelo y apoyo en esos momentos, pero si demostraba ese sentimiento frente a las tropas ellos pensarían que se estaba aprovechando de la situación para ascender más rápido ya que ellos no sabían de la relación que ambos llevaba, solamente las príncipes del imperio fe cristal tenían conocimiento de ello. Así que decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión cuando estuvieran más tranquilos.

\- Twilight…- murmuró Flash por lo bajo viendo ala nada.

\- ¿si capitán?...- preguntó Twilight al ver que el semental miraba a la nada y al haber escuchado que la había nombrada.

\- ¿que?... no Twilight ¡dijo princesa!...- respondió Flash de forma rápida y algo nerviosa, pero la alicornio sólo mostró una leve sonrisa por la forma en que actúa el pony que también amaba. Twilight se dio la vuelta he ingresó de nuevo a la sala de tronos y detrás de ella las puertas se cerraron. La expresión de Flash se le quedó en la mente dándole algo de alegría pero al ver los rostros de sus amigas y sentir de nuevo aquel ambiente de tristeza esa pequeña sonrisa que el pegaso le sacó se le borró - la patrulla estará lista dentro de veinte minutos como pidieron… - dijo sin muchos ánimos- ¿están seguros que con tan solo seis ponis son suficientes?...

\- así es princesa- musitó Nightwolf dando pasos hacia ella- con un grupo pequeño es mas fácil reaccionar ante el peligro, además la señorita Starlight estará con nosotros, conozco su poder y se que saldremos bien librados si algo ocurre…- masculló el semental haciendo que Starlight entre cerrará sus ojos y la idea de preguntarle al semental que de donde la conocía le llegó de nuevo a la mente, pero prefirió callar y dejarlo para otra ocasión ya que no era el momento ni la hora de efectuar una pregunta un reclamo.

\- yo iré también capitán- dijo Zuly muy seria.

\- no…- respondió el semental volteando a ver a la unicornio- si el cuerpo está en las condiciones que la describen sé que esa imagen será muy fuerte para ti...

\- he visto a mis compañeros caer en combate señor…- murmuro Zuly desviando la mirada pero el semental puso su pata debajo de su mentón y condujo su cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos.

\- lo sé… pero te necesito cerca de la princesa Twilight en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas. Sólo tengo una teoría y espero que sea incorrecta teniente…

\- como ordene señor…- respondió Zuly sintiéndose excluida y desviando la mirada.

\- ¿trajiste tu computadora?...

\- siempre viene conmigo señor...

\- que bien… porque te vas a conectar con el ojo de Holy…

\- ¿eh?...- Zuly levanto su rostro viendo al unicornio mientras que procesaba lo que había escuchado- ¿Qué dijo señor?...

\- que te conectarás al ojo de Holy, debemos tener comunicación y en esta dimensión no hay señales de radio, así que usaremos el ojo para que puedas ver y oír lo mismo que yo…

\- cómo ordene señor…- respondió Zuly poniéndose firme y colocando la pata sobre su frente, muy profesional como toda una soldado. Pero en su mente…- " no puedo creerlo, me dará la clave para acceder al ojo de Holy, esto es... ¡qué emoción qué emoción qué emoción!... me va a dar acceso a algo muy personal de él… ¡siiiiiii, en tu carota doctora Akagi!- pensaba la unicornio tan emocionada como una niña con algo nuevo.

\- ¿hola?… Ecuestria llamando a Zuly…- decía la pony rosa moviendo su casco frente al rostro de la unicornio- ¿hay alguna pony aquí?...

\- claro que estoy aquí, y aquí estaré para ti Kai…- dijo Zuly entre suspiros.

\- ¿Kai?... Jeje, eso si fue gracioso… no tontita soy yo, Pinkie.

\- eh, ¿que?...- Zuly sacudió su cabeza y centró su vista al frente viendo a la pony rosada con una pequeña sonrisa pero aun con su melena lacia y luego comenzó a mirar por toda la habitación- ¿dónde esta el capitán?.

\- se fue…- respondió Rainbow.

\- ¿se fue?... ¿a dónde?...

\- no lo se, dijo que ya venía…

\- y eso fue…

\- treinta segundos después de que colocaras esta cara…- dijo Pinkie. La pony de tierra coloco una expresión de un pony que le practicaron una lobotomía con baba y todo.

\- y llevabas cinco minutos con esa expresión de tonta hasta que Pinkie te saco de tu mundo de fantasía…- dijo la pegaso color cian, Zuly desvío la mirada mientras que un sonrojo se les dibujaba sobre sus mejillas al imaginar cómo estaba actuando frente a las otras ponis..

Unos minutos más tarde el ambiente estaba menos tenso pero aun se sentía la tristeza, Fluttershy estaba en un rincón, ya había dejado de llorar pero aun estaba acompañada por Spike y Rarity, Twilight sólo miraba por la ventana tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando, Pinkie y Rainbow estaban en sus tronos con la cabezas pegadas a la mesa muy pensativas y deprimidas; y Zuly estaba sentada a un lado de la mesa muy metida en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar si realmente habían viajado ellos dos o había alguien más cuando el semental recitó el hechizo, Pero por desgracia sólo recordaba hasta la explosión y luego despertar sin recordar nada y sin saber quién era realmente. Las puertas de la sala de tronos se abrieron y Nightwolf ingresó junto con Applejack y Starlight. El semental tenía su actitud sería mientras que la pony de tierra a pesar de que no estaba seria en su expresión se puede ver algo de tristeza mientras que la unicornio su tristeza era más evidente.

\- ¿señor?...- musitó Zuly acercándose donde el semental.- ¿todo está listo?...

\- así es… Blueberry este es el código de acceso al ojo, si no lo ingresas correctamente en tres oportunidades se bloqueará….- dijo Nightwolf levitando un trozo de papel que fue tomado por la magia de la unicornio- princesa Twilight, ¿sería tan amable de ordenar que nadie ingrese a esta habitación cuando nos hayamos retirado?...- la alicornio volteó a ver al semental- después de que nos vayamos no permita que nadie ingrese a esta habitación ya que no quiero que ningún pony vea tecnología.

\- ¿tecnoquecosa?...- masculló Rainbow arqueando una ceja.

\- tienes razón, le diré a los guardias de la entrada que no permiten el ingreso…- musitó la alicornio para luego retirarse de la ventana y se dirigió hacia la puerta a decirle a los guardias la nueva orden.

\- emm.. disculpe, ¿nosotras podemos estar?...- musitó Fluttershy, el semental volteó a ver a la tímida pegaso pero está desvío su mirada ocultando su rotro bajo su melena, luego miró a las otras yeguas y estás estaban expectantes a la decisión que él tomaría.

\- … está bien, de todas formas ustedes deben de conocer algo de mi mundo ya que irá a él. Pero les advierto que lo que verán posiblemente no sea muy agradable- dijo el semental.

\- ¿es que eso que dijiste que ella iba a utilizar es muy asqueroso?...- preguntó Rarity.

\- estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo- masculló Rainbow.

\- no es lo que ella va a utilizar, es lo que ustedes van a ver ya que verán lo que yo veré- dijo Nightwolf a las ponis.

\- ¿es como si estuviéramos allí pero sin estarlo?- preguntó Applejack.

\- algo así…- musitó Nightwolf. Twilight regresó donde el grupo comentando que ya los soldados estaban enterados- gracias, ya es hora… teniente, recuerde… tres oportunidades- musitó señalando el papel. El semental se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las puertas e igualmente Starlight.

\- capitán...- dijo la unicornio crema y el semental detuvo sus pasos y giró su cabeza viendo a Zuly y notando en ella una expresión de preocupación- por favor cuídese…

\- descuide teniente, siempre lo hago…- ambos ponis salieron por la puerta y detrás de ellos se serraron dejando a las yeguas solas adentro, pero todos voltearon a ver a la unicornio color crema notando todavía su expresión de preocupación.

\- no te preocupes, él estará bien- musitó Rarity.

\- Rarity tiene razón caramelo, tú sabes mejor que nosotras que él es un pony difícil de derrotar… antes temo por aquellos que se crucen a su paso y le quieran ver la cara de tonto…- dijo Applejack tratando de que la unicornio no estuviera preocupada.

\- eso lo sé, pero me preocupa mucho sus niveles…- respondió Zuly soltando un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos, pero luego los abrió al sentir como rodeaban su cuello, giró su vista y vio que se trataba de la alocada pony fiestera quién había puesto su brazo alrededor de este- ¿señorita Pinkie?...

\- descuida… tu novio regresará en una sola pieza- y ese comentario hizo que el rostro de la unicornio pasara de crema a rojo.

\- e… él… él no es mí novio…- Zuly balbuceo haciendo que la pony rosada entre cerrara sus ojos- e… es en s… serio… no lo es…

\- … claaaaro…- dijo aun viendo a la unicornio con los ojos entre cerrados.

\- es la verdad…

\- ¿podemos dejar ese tema aparte?, ¿porque no te conectas a esa cosa que él dijo?...- exclamó la pegaso color cian.

\- si… es lo mejor…- Zuly miró a su alrededor- necesito un lugar donde pueda sentarme…- y rápida como un relámpago la pegaso de melena multicolor tomó su trono y voló donde la unicornio llevándosela con su silla y acercándola a la mesa.

\- ¿así o más cómoda?...- preguntó Rainbow junto a su trono.

\- emm... gracias…

Zuly se acomodó mejor en la silla para luego levantarme patas derecha mostrando su brazalete, las yeguas y el dragón centraron su vista en el artilugio y en como la unicornio color crema ponía su para izquierda sobre éste para luego materializarse una esfera brillante que al reventarse con un *flash* revelando un objeto de forma cuadrada y otro más pequeño con forma de media esfera de color negro y con una larga y delgada cuerda del mismo color. Las yeguas y el dragón se acercaron un poco más a la mesa mirando con atención ese objeto, Twilight y Spike ya sabía que era esa cosa pero la alicornio mostró una leve sonrisa al ver las caras de duda y asombro de sus amigas.

Luego la unicornio de color crema puso sus cascos sobre este objeto y con uno de ellos levantó una especie de tapa mostrando su interior una especie de vidrio negro con un marco a su alrededor en la parte posterior de la tapa que había levantado y en la otra parte habían muchos botones muy diminutos para un casco de pony.

\- … ¡¿eso es tecnocogida?!... – pregunto Rainbow mientras que con su casco dio leves golpes al vidrio negro pero rápidamente Zuly la detuvo un tanto alterada por lo que hacia- nada cool, además la palabra me suena a arrumacos con otro pony…

\- Rainbow, es tecnología no tegnocogida y eso es una computadora- dijo Twilight.

\- compu… ¿tadora?- murmuró Fluttershy viendo aquel artefacto.

\- sip, Pinkie Pie de la escuela Canterlot tiene una- dijo Spike llamando la atención.

\- ¡uhhhh!... ¿y para que sirve?- preguntó Pinkie un poco más animada.

\- tiene muchas utilidades, sirve para hablar con otros, consultar, guardar muchos documentos- respondió Zuly acomodándose mejor.

\- ¿guardar documentos?...- preguntó Applejack intrigada fue do la computadora- ¿tienes un baúl o algo por el estilo en donde puedas meter tanto papel?, no veo nada de eso…

\- no ese tipo de documentos…- musitó Zuly con una leve risita.

\- em… disculpa, ¿qué es esto?...- preguntó Fluttershy muy tímida dando pequeños toques a la medía esfera negra.

\- es un ratón.

\- ¿ratón?...- preguntó la tímida pegaso mirando a la unicornio- y esta vivo, o muerto… ¿por qué no se mueve?...

\- jejeje… no es de ese tipo de ratón, así se llama por su forma y sirve para manejar mejor el entorno gráfico de la computadora.

\- ¿eh?...- tanto Fluttershy como las otras yeguas pusieron una expresión de duda.

\- mejor se los enseño…- la unicornio crema puso su casco sobre un botón pero no paso nada- ¿huh?... un minuto…- puso de nuevo su pata sobre el pequeño botón pero esta vez movía su casco en círculos o lo movía hacia los lados.

\- ¿qué tratas de hacer?- preguntó Rarity confundida al ver lo que hacía la unicornio.

\- trato de encenderla, pero… no, no puedo…- Zuly retiró su casco de la computadora- hmmmn…

\- ¿por que?- preguntó Rainbow.

\- mi casco es muy grande para los botones- respondió Zuly mostrando su pata mientras soltaba un suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué no activas el brazalete?, esos botones no fueron hechos para nuestros cascos- dijo la alicornio.

\- por su puesto, pero que tonta soy jejeje- puso de nuevo su pata izquierda sobre el brazalete pero se quedó quieta como estatua mientras que un sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas- no puedo hacerlo…

\- ¿ocurre algo?- dijo Fluttershy.

\- si activo el brazalete me convertiré en humana- respondió Zuly.

\- ese es el punto…- dijo Twilight.

\- pero… sin ropa- respondió la unicornio color crema.

\- y cual es el problema?... ninguna de nosotras usa…- dijo Rainbow cómo queriendo decir de que eso fuera lo mas obvio.

\- además todas aquí adentro somos hembras- decía Rarity señalando a las yeguas que estaban en la sala- no tienes nada de que avergonzarte por convertirte en una hembra de otra especie…

\- no todos somos hembras…- dijo la pony rosa haciendo que todas la miraran y esta señalara en una dirección, las ponis miraron donde ella apuntaba y era directo a un pequeño dragón púrpura que seguía mirando la computadora.

\- ¿huh?...- masculló el dragon, levantó su vista y vio a las yeguas viéndolo- ¿que?...- preguntó ladeando su cabeza.

\- eres un macho…- dijo Rainbow.

\- ehhh… si, ¿qué hay con eso?.

\- que a Zuly le da vergüenza que la veas convertida en humana cuando active su brazalete- dijo Applejack.

\- no se por que se avergüenza, ya vi su trasero al aire una vez- dijo Spike sin prestar atención a sus palabras mientras volvía la vista a la computadora- además es muy lampiño para mi gusto, no se que le ven los humanos de atractivo a eso...- Zuly estaba roja como un tomate y tenía un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo.

Los guardias que custodiaban las puertas de la sala de tronos se sobre exaltaron cuando estas se abrieron de imprevisto y de la sala saliera un pequeño dragón alado con una expresión de confusión cubierto por tres auras: una azul, una lila y una magenta, las auras desaparecieron y el dragón cayó de sentón en el suelo a la par que las puertas se cerraban de nuevo.

\- claro, ¡saquemos al dragón por ser un macho y así todas están felices!…- dijo Spike de forma sarcástica mirando la puerta cerrada.

\- ehhh… joven Spike, ¿se encuentra bien?...- preguntó uno de los soldados.

\- ¡siii, de maravilla!...- exclamó Spike sacudiendo sus brazos al aire para luego ponerse de pie y retirarse- feministas…- dijo entre dientes muy molesto dejando a los guardias confundidos.

Dentro de la sala las yeguas estaban mirando a la unicornio color crema que se ha había levantado del trono de Rainbow y se puso a un lado de éste, luego se sentó y con su pata izquierda movió su brazalete para luego de este comenzar a salir una neblina que comenzó a cubrir a Zuly por completo, cuando la niebla se disipó las yeguas con excepción de Twilight soltaron un grito de asombro al ver frente a ellas a una criatura igual a Nightwolf. Una humana de piel color caramelo pero no tan alta como el unicornio gris niebla en su verdadera forma, su melena era larga y suelta conservando sus mismos colores, su cola caía hasta los tobillos, su cutiemark estaba marcada en sus muslos y en su frente sobresalía su cuerno. Abrió lentamente sus ojos mostrando que estos tampoco habían cambiado.

\- ¿y bien?- dijo Zuly en su forma humana.

\- así que… así se ve…- dijo Applejack sorprendida.

\- ¿una hembra humana?...- musitó Fluttershy. Las yeguas voltearon a ver a Twilight y esta asintió, nuevamente voltearon a ver a Zuly y ella ya estaba cubriendo sus partes intimas con sus manos.

\- es… bueno…- decía Rarity tratando de encontrar las palabras- no diré feo por que no lo es. Es más bien…

\- flacucho, escuálido, ¿desnutrido?- saltó la pony rosada observando el cuerpo de la humana.

\- yo iba a decir delgado y estético…

\- es… lindo…- dijo Fluttershy con su tono casi inaudible.

\- em… gracias…- musitó Zuly.

\- hmmm…- masculló la pony rosa parada sobre una pequeña escalera que sacó de quien sabe dónde para estar a la altura del rostro de la humana.

\- ah… eh… ¿si?...

\- tu nariz es muy pequeña, ¿en serio respiras?...- dijo Pinkie.

\- claro… los humanos así como cualquier criatura incluyendo a los ponis son mamíferos, así que por ende también respiran aire.

\- bueno, si tu lo dices…- musitó Pinkie bajándose de la escalera y regresando su vista a la computadora- pero sigo creyendo que es una nariz muy pequeña he inservible…

\- hay algo que no entiendo…- todas miraron a la alicornio cuando dijo eso- ¿Por qué aun continuas con partes ponis?, como tú cola y tú cuerno…- de nuevo todas centraron su vista en la chica que tenía en el frente.

\- el brazalete funciona igual que el hechizo que afecta al pony que viaja a la dimensión que hay detrás del espejo, con la única diferencia es que el brazalete no inhabilita nuestra magia- respondió la chica.

\- hmmm… interesante…- masculló Twilight.

\- ¿qué no comes nada en ese mundo?, por que la verdad estas muy flaca…- dijo la pony campirana detallando el cuerpo de la chica.

\- por supuesto que me alimento, así es la constitución de esta especie, sólo que hay algunas hembras humanas qué son muy delgadas y para ellos eso es muy… ehhh, sucede algo señorita Rainbow?...- Zuly interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo al notar a la pegaso color cian dar vuelta alrededor de ella sin despegarle la vista del cuerpo.

\- patas delgadas, las piernas tienen algo de músculo, pero no veo nada en las patas de arriba, sin garras…- Rainbow dejó de dar vueltas y voló al frente de Zuly y con su casco comenzó a palpar los pechos de la humana- además que son estas cosas, se ve que estorban…

\- oye no hagas eso…- mascullo la humana retirando la pata de la pegaso y cubriendo sus pechos- que no sabes que son muy sensibles.

\- pues eso no lo sé, sólo veo un par de globos que cuelgan de tu.. ehhh...

\- … pecho…

\- si eso, pecho… ¿qué no te pesan?…

\- Rainbow, esos globos como tú la llamas se llaman senos…- dijo la alicornio ganando la atención de la pegaso color cian.

\- ¿y eso que?...- dijo Rainbow.

\- son como nuestras ubres…- al escuchar esa palabra el rostro de Rainbow paso de cian a rojo en un parpadeo, rápidamente volteó a mirar a Zuly con el hocico abierto pero de allí no salía palabra alguna.

\- mejor déjalo así y hagamos de cuenta de que no pasó nada…- dijo la chica y la pegaso movió su cabeza de arriba abajo afirmando enérgicamente. Zuly se sentó de nuevo en el trono de Rainbow y encendió la computadora, conectó el ratón a uno de los puertos y espero a que está iniciará normalmente ante la mirada de sorpresa de las yeguas al ver ese artefacto encendido por primera vez. La computadora finalizó de cargar su configuración y Zuly comienzo a mirar hacia todas partes un tanto ansiosa.

\- ¿buscabas esto?...- dijo Pinkie, Zuly volteó a ver a la pony de color rosa y ella tenía entre sus cascos la hoja de papel que Nightwolf le había dado, tomó la hoja y la abrió encontrando a dentro un dispositivo del tamaño de una USB junto con el código de acceso escrito en el papel- ¿que es eso?...

\- es un dispositivo inalámbrico que me permite tener acceso a cualquier red, en este caso vendría siendo el ojo de Holy…- respondió Zuly como si fuera lo más natural para ella mientras conectaba el dispositivo. Al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron varias ventanas en la pantalla de la computadora y Zuly seleccionó una en particular- listo, ahora el código….

\- tengo una pregunta…- dijo Rarity levantando su pata.

\- si?...- dijo Zuly mirándola.

\- ¿qué es el ojo de Holy?...

\- es un satélite…

\- ¿y que es un satélite?...- preguntó la pony campirana.

\- es algo que es enviado al espacio y órbita alrededor de planetas, satélites naturales o asteroides…- dijo Zuly.

-¡¿queee?!- dijeron todas al unísono.

\- … es un artefacto que está sobre Ecuestria muy pero muy lejos y por medio de este el capitán puede ver lo que está pasando, también funciona como receptor de ondas de radio para poder comunicarnos, y señales de microondas que nos permite enviar videos o imágenes…- musitó Zuly. Un silencio sepulcral se formó después de que ella explicará un poco de lo que era el ojo de Holy, pero todas tenían una expresión de confusión absoluta- … es lo que nos ayudará a ver y escuchar lo que el capitán ve y escucha.

-ahhhh- musitaron todas al mismo tiempo.

\- ya lo sabia…- finalizó Pinkie.

\- y ahora el código…- musitó Zuly y comienzo a observar los números y letras que tenía el papel que Nightwolf le había dado y estos los empezó a murmurar y teclear en la computadora- X – 5 – I – 3 – M – 9 – R – 3 – 4 – 7 – U – L – 4 – D – 0 – B – L – U – 3 – 5 – 3 – 3 – D… y listo…- presionó la tecla "enter" e inmediatamente se abrió otra ventana dándole la bienvenida al ojo de Holy- ahora entiendo porque nunca fui capaz de acceder... pero no importa, estoy en línea ahora…- mascullo muy feliz.

\- ¿quién es Blue Seed?- preguntó Pinkie.

\- ¿huh?... Perdón?...- preguntó Zuly volteando a ver a la pony rosa.

\- si, ¿sabes quién es Blue Seed?...- preguntó de nuevo Pinkie haciendo que la humana parpadeara varias veces no son de duda.

\- pues… no lo sé, ¿quién es?...

\- no lo sé, por eso te pregunto a ti.

\- ¿eh?...

\- sólo ignórala, sólo es ella siendo ella…- dijo la pegaso color cian haciendo que la pony de tierra frunciera el ceño.

\- no soy yo siendo yo… bueno, si soy yo siendo yo ya que estoy aquí y obviamente soy yo, y como soy yo y no se quien es ella, pregunte para saber por que yo no lo se pero veo que ella tampoco lo sabe, y como soy la verdadera yo y no una copia como las que una vez creé, yo… Pinkie Pie hice muchas como yo cuando fui al estanque espejo he inunde el pueblo de muchas de mis yo para poder estar en todas partes, el resultado no fue nada bonito ya que tuve que pasar por una prueba de concentración y si la pérdida Twilight me enviaría con un hechizo al estanque creyendo que era una copia pero puse mi mayor esfuerzo y la superé…

\- ….. ¿qué?...- dijo Zuly más confundida que antes.

\- neee descuida, todos dicen lo mismo…- dijo Pinkie como si nada apoyándose del trono donde estaba sentada la humana- pero ese no es el tema, eso fue lo que ella puso en esa cosa… escribió "por siempre a tú lado Blue Seed"…- todos voltearon a ver de nuevo a la humana y está centro su vista en el papel al igual que las otras ponis viendo sólo el grupo de letras y números.

\- yo no veo nada, solo letras y números- dijo Applejack.

\- Pinkie de donde sacaste ese nombre?- preguntó Rarity.

\- pues del papel, eso dice…- respondió Pinkie señalando el papel.

\- hmmm… pues yo sólo veo letras y números combinados…- musitó Rainbow.

\- yo igual… a menos que… genial, ya me entró la duda…- musitó Zuly observando las letras y números que conformaban el código de acceso- … dejaremos eso para más tarde, ya el capitán se estará conectando y en unos momentos veremos lo que el ve…- dijo la chica y todas las yeguas se hicieron alrededor del trono observando la pantalla de la computadora.

Varios minutos después se abrió otra ventana y Zuly comenzó a presionar los pequeños botones de su computadora hasta que esta ventana comenzó a mostrar una imagen, se trataba de 6 soldados reales de la guardia de Twilight y la unicornio Starlight Glimmer galopando muy rápido, Aunque en la imagen se veía de color rojo mientras que una serie de números aparecían en la parte superior derecho de la pantalla a la vez que cada pony era resaltado con un color blanco, luego la imagen se puso normal mostrando a los ponis.

\- miren, es Starlight…- dijo Fluttershy.

\- y eso es deben ser los soldados que los acompañan…- musitó Rarity señalando la pantalla.

\- ¡hola Starlight!...- gritó la pony fiestera frente a la pantalla, pero Starlight no volteó a mirar- será que no me escuchó…

\- aun no, sólo tiene activado el video…- respondió Zuly.

\- qué clase de hechizo es ese, Twilight conoces algún hechizo para ver a través de los ojos de otro pony?...- preguntó Applejack sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba viendo.

\- no conozco ninguno…- respondió Twilight.

\- ya les dije que esto no es ningún hechizo, es tecnología humana- dijo la chica- el capitán está utilizando su parte tecnológica para conectarse al ojo de Holy y transmitirnos lo que estamos viendo, en pocas palabras estamos viendo lo que su ojo cibernético puede ver.

\- ahora entiendo- musitó Applejack- él me había dicho que su ojo derecho era como una especie de cámara fotográfica…

\- ok, hora de decirle que ya estamos en línea…- musitó la humana, Zuly volvió a presionar unos botones, la forma en que tecleaba era bastante rápida debido a los dedos y esto impresionó a las yeguas- listo, ¿capitán puede escucharme?...

\- * fuerte y claro Blueberry*… - resonó la voz del semental salir de aquel artefacto que manipulaba la chica y las yeguas levantaron su vista de la pantalla y comenzaron a buscarlo por la sala de tronos.

\- em… ¿que no se había ido?- dijo la tímida pegaso mirando a todos lados.

\- jejeje… el no esta aquí, ya esta activo el audio y su voz se escucha por medio del parlante de la computadora…- dijo Zuly captando la atención de todos nuevamente centraron su vista en la pantalla- perdón por la demora señor pero es que tuve que...

\- *activar brazaletes ya que los cascos son muy grandes para los botones*…

\- em… si, ¿como lo supo señor?...- preguntó Zuly.

\- *porque te estoy observando en estos momentos*…

\- me está…- Zuly detuvo sus palabras mientras centrada su vista en el lente que poseía su computadora, un sonrojó se le fue apareciendo en el rostro y rápidamente se ocultó detrás del trono.

\- *¿teniente?*...

\- Zuly qué pasa…- preguntó Twilight al ver el comportamiento de Zuly.

\- él nos está observando a través del lente de la computadora…- dijo Zuly prácticamente en susurro señalando un pequeño círculo que había en la parte superior del marco de la pantalla- ahora sí necesito algo para cubrirme…

\- *¿con quién hablas?*…- se escuchó la voz de Starlight venir de la computadora.

\- ¡HOLA STARLIGHT!...- gritó Pinkie muy fuerte al ver que la unicornio la estaba observando.

\- * ¡ahhhg!*…

\- *¿qué pasa?*...- preguntó la unicornio lila deteniéndose y volteando a ver al semental, pero en la computadora sólo se veía ella cómo se acercaba a la pantalla- *¿te duele la cabeza?*...

\- * no… por favor señorita Pie, no grites tan cerca del monitor*… dijo Nightwolf.

\- como Starlight no voltea a mirar…- respondió Pinkie

\- *y ni va a voltear ya que todo lo que ustedes digan solamente yo poder escucharlo*- dijo el semental.

\- *en serio, con quién hablas*… preguntó Starlight de nuevo al sentirse ignorada.

\- *fue la señorita Pinkie, ya estoy en línea y prácticamente me acaba de dejar sordo*…- dijo Nightwolf.

\- *no estoy muy familiarizada con eso de la tecnología, ¿pero estás hablando con ella por medio de un teléfono?*…- preguntó Starlight aun viendo al semental.

\- *algo así*...

\- Twilight, ¿qué es un teléfono?...- preguntó Rainbow volteando a ver a la unicornio ya que eso le sonaba a un artefacto de la dimensión que estaba detrás del espejo.

\- es algo que les permite a los humanos hablar desde distancias muy lejanas, y obviamente Starlight al haber estado allá sabe para qué sirve eso…

Una neblina apareció detrás del trono que estaba frente a la pantalla y a los pocos segundos de fue saliendo la unicornio color crema con un sonrojo en su rostro, se acomodó en el trono pero no miraba el lente de la computadora.

\- ¿porque volviste a ser un pony?...- dijo la tímida pegaso.

\- porque el capitán puede vernos a través del lente…- respondió Zuly muy avergonzada- los humanos manejan algo llamado pudor y no mantienen sin ropa… necesito dos lápices para poder…

\- toma…- dijo la alocada pony de tierra sacando dos lápiz de esponjosa melena- también tengo borrador, tijeras, papel…

\- gracias, pero sólo necesito esto…- los dos lápices fueron cubiertos con un aura de color lila y con estos la unicornio comenzó a presionar las teclas de una forma rápida.

\- ¿qué haces?...- preguntó Twilight.

\- ya lo verás…

\- *Blueberry, necesito que…*

\- ¿realice un seguimiento aéreo a la escuadra que está dirigiendo?, hecho señor…- dijo la unicornio crema y presionó la tecla "enter" y en la pantalla de su computadora se abrió otra ventana mostrándoles a los ocho ponys galopar pero vistas desde arriba.

\- *eres la mejor, ¿segura que puedes manejar bien esa computadora siendo una pony?*… preguntó el semental a través de la computadora.

\- descuide capitán, puedo manipularla…

\- ¿siempre estas un paso adelante?...- preguntó Rainbow.

\- así es, por eso soy la comandante de comunicaciones y su guía en las batallas…

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la entrada del bosque Everfree y los ponis redujeron su galope a un simple trote adentrándose a este bosque con la guardia en alto, ninguno decía nada sólo, se mantenía atentos ante cualquier cosa que los pueda atacar pero sin embargo el semental gris niebla estaba muy tranquilo ya que también podía ver su posición desde el aire encontrando un perímetro seguro para él y su grupo. El grupo de ponis continuó su travesía por el bosque hasta que lograron divisar la casa árbol en donde vivía la cebra e hicieron un alto a unos metros.

\- ok… ya llegamos…- dijo la unicornio lila señalando un árbol que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, las mane 6 se acercaron mas al monitor muy ansiosas aunque también estaban con algo de temor por lo que fueran a ver.

\- voy a entrar, si quieren me pueden seguir…- dijo Nightwolf volteando a ver a su grupo pero uno de los soldados levantó su pata- sí soldado…

\- ¿se encuentra bien?, desde que salimos está… bueno, hablando sólo…

\- jejeje... si estuviera a su lado y no viendo esto, también le preguntaría lo mismo…- dijo Rainbow entre risas viendo la expresión de duda que tenía el soldado al preguntarle al semental.

\- … estoy usando telepatía..- respondió Nightwolf como si fuera lo más natural mientras que en el castillo la pegaso color cian se sostenía el estómago de la risa que le dio escuchar eso- mejor ustedes esperen aquí afuera.

\- yo entraré contigo…- dijo Starlight.

\- ¿está segura?, lo que encontremos posiblemente no sea muy agradable.

\- estoy dispuesta…- respondió muy segura.

\- … Blueberry este muy atenta a nuestro entorno, entraremos ahora…

\- tengo un rango de visión de sesenta metros a la redonda capitán, el perímetro es seguro…- dijo la unicornio observando las ventanas en la pantalla de su computadora.

\- bien.. andando...

A medida que Starlight y Nightwolf se acercaban a la casa, un olor desagradable se hacia presente, un olor a carne en descomposición traía el viento haciendo que a la unicornio se le revolviera un poco el estómago. En el palacio todas estaban expectantes con excepción de Fluttershy que se retiró y se sentó en su trono con la mirada baja al recordar como estaba la cebra.

\- lo siento, no puedo continuar más…- masculló Starlight deteniéndose y el semental se detuvo unos pasos mas adelante.

\- antes me sorprende que hayas avanzado tan lejos, es normal que un pony no tolere ese olor. Yo continuaré… - musito el semental, se dio la vuelta y continuó hacia la casa mientras que la unicornio se unía con los soldados.

Como lo había dicho Fluttershy, la puerta estaba completamente destrozada al igual que las ventanas, a medida que se acercaba pudo ver varios agujeros en el tronco del árbol. Centró su vista en el tronco y comenzó a escanear los agujeros con su ojo derecho.

\- ¿Por qué se puso la imagen de color rojo otra vez?...- preguntó Rarity al notar como la ventana que mostraba lo que el unicornio veía se torno de ese color.

\- es un escáner, está buscando pistas… ¿señor?...- respondió la unicornio crema muy atenta al monitor.

\- * esto no me gusta, sea lo que sea que provocó esto, perforo el tronco hasta atravesarlo*…- musitó Nightwolf escaneando el árbol, se alejo un poco hasta que en una parte del trocó su ojo captó algo que llamo la atención de la unicornio.

\- señor, ¿vio eso?...- dijo Zuly.

\- *que cosa*...

\- vuelva a escanear el tronco, vi algo inusual…- el unicornio paso su vista de nuevo escaneando el árbol y una parte un poco alta mostraba un punto de color blanco- ahí, que es eso señor…- Nightwolf se acerco mientras que su ojo captaba el punto blanco, estiró su pata derecha y toco la superficie del tronco sintiendo algo diferente.

\- *encontré algo de metal*…

\- *¿que clase de metal?*…- escuchó el semental en su cabeza.

\- … plomo…- masculló Nightwolf, el escáner se desactivó y las yeguas volvieron a ver lo que el veía. Comenzó a acercarse a la puerta viendo como esta había sido destruida en su totalidad, no encontró marcas de garras o signos de haber sido quemada, solo agujeros alrededor del marco y la puerta destruida en el suelo.

\- capitán tenga cuidado…- musitó Zuly muy nerviosa al ver lo que el semental veía. Las yeguas no despegaban sus ojos de la pantalla, estaban anciosas por saber si lo que la tímida pegaso les dijo era cierto o solo fue una confusión.

Poco a poco el semental fue ingresando a la vivienda notando la destrucción en esta, el caldero estaba en el suelo y al parecer su contenido había apagado el fuego, aunque este también tenia varios agujeros, las paredes de la casa tenían varias salpicaduras de color rojo y el olor a animal muerto estaba mas presente; siguió caminando ahora con la guardia en alto y con su pata izquierda sin querer golpeó un pequeño objeto metálico, bajo su vista y lo que vio lo vieron las ponis en el castillo haciendo que la unicornio color crema se pusiera nerviosa, y mucho más cuando en el monitor la ventana que mostraba lo que Nightwolf veía salió la palabra "minigun activado".

\- no… no pues ser…- murmuró Zuly.

\- estas bien cariño?, te ves nerviosa- preguntó la pony fashionista.

\- y mucho más cuando en esa cosa salió la palabra "minigun activado"- dijo Pinkie señalando la pantalla.

\- ¿minigun?... ¡¿que no es eso una de sus armas?!...- exclamó Twilight ya nerviosa.

\- así es, pero…- dijo Zuly- el no materializó su arma solo por que si, lo hizo por lo que encontró…

\- ¿y que encontró?...- preguntó la pegaso color cian.

\- *vainillas señorita Dash, y muchas*…- respondió Nightwolf a través de la computadora.

\- ¿vainillas?... si que es amargado, no le gusta ni la vainilla…- musitó Pinkie cruzándose de brazos.

\- *no esa clase de vainilla señorita Pie… ¿Zuly?*…- musitó el semental.

\- así se les dice a los cascos de las balas…- explicó la unicornio color crema. Zuly puso su pata sobre su brazalete y de este salió otra esfera que al estallar mostró un objeto de metal similar al arma de gas que usaba- lo pueden ver pero no tocar, aunque parezca inofensivo esta cosa es muy peligrosa.

\- se parece a la cosa con que me apuntó cuando me sometió en la cama- dijo la pony campirana captando la atención de todas.

\- ¿huh?...-exclamaron todas al unisón.

\- no es lo que piensan- dijo Applejack antes de que empezará a ser bombardeada de preguntas- no es una larga historia… pero si muy confusa…

\- … bueno…- masculló Zuly- esta cosa se llama pistola, es una Walter ppk y es el arma que usamos la encargadas de comunicaciones. Pero lo que el capitán quiere que les enseñe es esto…- la unicornio con su magia sacó el proveedor de la pistola y luego sacó una bala que dejo sobre la mesa.

\- es… muy pequeño, ¿a eso le debo temer?...- dijo Rainbow de forma burlona.

\- su apariencia no es de temer para el que nunca las haya visto…- dijo Zuly, levitó la bala y con uno de los lápices señalo la parte superior de esta- esta parte se llama ojiva y la inferior vainilla… sí sólo hay una vainilla significa que la ojiva fue disparada.

\- ¿y esa cosita hace daño?...- preguntó Pinkie.

\- fueron testigos de como el capitán mató a una mantícora con su minigun, los truenos que escucharon fueron cientos de estas cosas ser detonadas, y los agujeros en el cuerpo de esa criatura fueron impactos de estas… y eso es lo que esta en la casa de su amiga…- todas soltaron un grito ahogado y centraron de nuevo su vista a la pantalla de la computadora viendo como el semental encontraba más de esas vainillas.

Nightwolf recorrió toda la parte inferior de la casa buscando señales de una posible amenaza, pero lo único que encontraba era rastro de destrucción. Oyó un ruido a sus espaldas y se giró rápidamente a la vez que Los cañones de su minigun comenzaron a girar mientras que apuntaba a un unicornio color lila.

\- ¡espera espera soy yo!...

\- señorita Starlight…- apuntó su arma hacia arriba mientras que Los cañones dejaron de girar.

\- realmente huele mal…- musitó Starlight tapando su nariz con su casco- encontré esto afuera y pensé que usted me diría lo que es…- la unicornio hizo levitar muchas vainillas haciendo que el semental abriera un poco sus ojos al igual que las yeguas que lo vieron todo por medio de la computadora- tu expresión no me genera confianza, además estas cosas huelen a pólvora.

\- *señor, esos son vainillas…de… un*…- dijo Zuly con hilo de temor en sus palabras en la mente del semental

\- exacto... señorita Starlight, dígale a los soldados que generen un círculo de seguridad alrededor del árbol y que estén atentos ante cualquier movimiento…- la unicornio no protestó y salió de la casa para decirle a los soldados, Nightwolf comenzó a explorar la escaleras al segundo piso y coincidencialmente de allí el olor a carne en descomposición era más fuerte, sobre su cabeza se materializó un casco reduciendo el olor que ya lo estaba empezando a incomodar.

A paso lento y seguro fue subiendo las escaleras notando rastros de sangre secos en estas, las yeguas sentían el corazón en la garganta viendo a través del monitor como el semental subía poco a poco hasta que de pronto la imagen se puso de color negro y no permitió ver nada más.

\- ¿que sucedió?...- preguntó Twilight ansiosa.

\- señor se encuentra bien, señor…- musito Zuly, la unicornio comenzó a presionar las teclas con los lápices de forma rápida y desesperada pero notó que el semental aún estaba en línea pero lo que le preocupaba es que no tenía video y la imagen que daba el ojo de Holy sólo mostraba el exterior del árbol- señor…

\- *descuiden, estoy bien*…- se escuchó la voz del semental a través del audio.

\- gracias a Luna…- musitó Zuly soltando un suspiro- señor al parecer hay un fallo en el video, no podemos ver nada…

\- *no es un fallo teniente*…

\- *¿y entones?*…- escucho el unicornio la voz de Zuly en su cabeza.

\- simplemente cerré el ojo, porque lo que estoy viendo en estos momentos no es nada agradable…- respondió Nightwolf de forma seria- efectivamente es el cuerpo de una cebra en el suelo, y presenta múltiples impactos de bala…- aquel aire de curiosidad que inundaba la sala de tronos fue reemplazado por un aura de tristeza, las yeguas quedaron sin habla y sin saber qué decir ante las palabras del semental- *princesa Twilight será mejor que prepare las honras fúnebres porque en el estado en que se encuentra su amiga es para sepultarla de inmediato*

\- ¿en verdad Zecora se encuentra tan mal?...- musitó Rarity, en sus palabras denotaban tristeza absoluta, espero por unos segundos la respuesta del semental pero ésta nunca llegó- ¿señor Nightwolf?...

\- … *sólo les diré, que ahora descansa en paz, y qué la recuerden con una sonrisa en sus labios*…- respondió Nightwolf por medio del audio pero lo que en verdad estaba viendo era el cuerpo de la cebra siendo rodeada por las moscas y gusanos, con múltiples impactos de bala y su cabeza completamente destrozada como si algo muy pesado hubiera caído sobre esta haciendo que su cerebro se esparcirá en el piso y sus ojos abandonaran las cuencas de su cráneo.

**Continuará...**

**¡YAIBA… FUERA!**

**¿reviews?.**


	8. Luto parte 2

**C****apítulo 8: Luto parte 2.**

\- yeguas y corceles… nos encontramos reunidos en este lugar para dar el último adiós a una criatura que fue muy especial de nuestras vidas, una cebra que llegó al pueblo con una personalidad misteriosa que influyó temor gracias a nuestra ignorancia y falta de cultura… pero después de conocerla nos dimos cuenta de que sólo era alguien con costumbres diferentes…- se dirigía la alicornio a casi todos los ponis que acudieron al cementerio para darle el último adiós a la chaman del bosque. La noticia sobre su muerte corrió de forma rápida llegando a cada rincón del Ponyville he inmediatamente la tristeza invadió el pueblo- poco a poco se fue ganando el cariño de todos, ayudándonos sin recibir gratificación o pedir nada a cambio, por respeto a ella de corazón les pido un minuto de silencio para honrar su memoria…- y por respeto a ella un silencio se produjo en los presentes.

Twilight estaba detrás de un atril dirigiéndose a los habitantes, algunos aún no lo creían ya que el cofre donde descansaba los restos de la cebra estaba completamente sellado por petición de Nightwolf debido al estado en que ésta se encontraba. Se preguntaban cómo es que había fallecido ya que ella había vivido siempre en esa parte del bosque desde que era peligroso y nunca la había pasado nada; el cielo fue cubierto con algunas nubes gracias a Rainbow Dash y otro grupo de pegasos para obstruir un poco la luz del sol para que fuera un tanto agradable la estadía en ese lugar.

Las otras portadas de los elementos, Starlight Glimmer, las cutiemark cruseiders y la teniente Blueberry se encontraban sentadas en una silla a un lado del atril en frente de todos los habitantes que habían asistido a la ceremonia, a pesar de que no conocía a la difunta, la unicornio color crema tenía un semblante triste pero miraba a todos los habitantes y de vez en cuando presionaba un pequeño artefacto que tenia en su oreja de color negro mientras murmuraba.

Al finalizar las palabras de la joven princesa y haber pasado el minuto de silencio, el cofre comenzó a descender en la fosa en donde descansarían sus restos mientras que Rainbow abrió sus alas y se elevo muy rápido para luego generar su acostumbrado sonic rainbow, todos miraron maravillados como aquel arco iris despejaba el cielo de las nubes que ella y los pegados habían acomodado anteriormente.

Pero bajaron su vistas muy rápido y algo atemorizados cuando escucharon un sonido muy fuerte, una detonación. Los guardias que cuidaban los alrededores del cementerio brindándole protección a la princesa de la amistad se pusieron en guardia tras es sonido, Rainbow también se puso en aleta y comenzó a buscar la fuente de este estallido pero no daba con la fuente.

Un nuevo estallido sonó y todos voltearon a ver a la tarima y vieron que Pinkie Pie había sacado su cañón de quien sabe donde y lo accionó de nuevo al cielo causando de nuevo ese estallido, pero esta vez no disparó confeti sino que produjo ese fuerte sonido sin arrojar nada, tenia su pata derecha sobre su frente y trataba de mantener una expresión seria pero le era imposible ya que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Rainbow descendió al comprender que lo que ella estaba haciendo era de carácter ceremonial y se colocó a su lado derecho e hizo lo mismos pero con una expresión mas seria, Zuly se les unió pero al lado derechos de la pegaso color cian, Rainbow volteo a verla pero no dijo nada ya que conocía su rango militar. Una a una de las mane 6 se unían con Pinkie y realizaban el mismo gesto con excepción de Applejack que solo se retiró su sombrero y lo puso en su pecho, poco a poco los otros ponis comenzaron a realizar lo mismo que las mane 6 mientras que Pinkie accionaba su cañón que por primera vez no sonaba para dar alegría.

Los soldados que custodiaban los alrededores del cementerio también se unieron al acto ceremonial ya que la cebra en algunas ocasiones los había ayudado con medicinas o tratamientos herbales eh inmediatamente se formó otro minuto de silencio en respeto al difunto.

Nightwolf se encontraba en la sala de tronos del castillo de Twilight con un semblante serio observando varías vainillas que encontró en la casa de Zecora. Su melena estaba de color negra y tenía su ojo derecho cerrado ya que estaba conectado con el ojo de Holy muy pendiente observando la ceremonia desde el cielo tratando de encontrar alguna anomalía mientras que con el izquierdo miraba lo que había encontrado.

\- *señor, la ceremonia finalizó en completa normalidad*…- dijo Zuly a través del comunicador que tenía en su oreja y está fuera escuchada por el unicornio color gris niebla.

\- Ya me di cuenta…- respondió Nightwolf.

\- *no encontré ninguna anomalía en los alrededores*…

\- lo sé... estuve pendiente de toda la ceremonia e igualmente estuve observando el pueblo y tampoco pude encontrar algo sospechoso. Lo único raro fue que de dónde sacó la señorita Pie ese cañón…

\- *ehhhh*…

\- pregunta sin respuesta, entiendo…

\- *señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿no lleva demasiado tiempo conectado al ojo?, sabe que estar tanto tiempo en línea desgasta demasiado su energía. Y la princesa Luna dijo* …

\- se lo que dijo mi maestra teniente, pero la situación lo amerita…

\- *señor, sí buscó por todos los alrededores del pueblo y no encontró absolutamente nada al igual que yo en la ceremonia, no creo que su asesino sea lo suficientemente estúpido de hacer dos golpes en una semana. Atacará de nuevo cuando la marea esté baja… por favor señor, ya no gasté su energía*…- musito Zuly en un tono de súplica generando un silencio por parte del unicornio- *¿señor?*…

\- … dejaré el audio en línea para que nos estemos comunicando si es necesario… Nightwolf fuera…- musitó el semental para luego soltar un suspiro y abrir su ojo derecho para empezar a analizar las vainillas a medida que su melena se iba tornando de color amarillo grisáceo y su ojo izquierdo volvía a tener el color habitual- esto me confunde, esta clase de proyectiles sólo las usa esa cosa, y cuando recité el hechizo no había nadie ni nada cerca…

Twilight y el grupo de yeguas comenzaron a salir del cementerio siendo vigiladas por los guardias del castillo, todas tenían una expresión de tristeza absoluta por la muerte tan repentina de la cebra, ninguna decía nada, ni siquiera las cruseiders estaban de ánimos siendo Apple Bloom la mas afectada por la noticia.

\- Zuly, crees que… bueno…- balbuceaba Twilight tratando de efectuar la pregunta de forma correcta a la unicornio color crema.

\- ¿aún no procesas lo que paso?...- la alicornio negó con su cabeza soltando un suspiro- si lo que me quieres preguntar es si alguien más viajo con nosotros, la respuesta es no… el capitán recitó el hechizo antes de que todo fuera destruido. Éramos los únicos en ese lugar…

\- … como Nightwolf me describió el estado de su cu…

\- ¡por favor no lo digas!...- exclamó Fluttershy deteniendo sus pasos y debido a su grito las otras yeguas también se detuvieron- por favor Twilight, no lo digas… aún no acepto que ella este muerta, se que la verdad es esa… pero no quiero hacerme la idea de que ella estaba en esas condiciones… simplemente quiero pensar y creer que solo se fue…- dijo con la voz quebrada- solo quiero pensar en eso, que solo se fue a su tierra…- un incómodo silencio se produjo por lo que la tímida pegaso había dicho.

\- … mejor… no toquemos mas el tema- sugirió Rainbow con un tono triste- todas fuimos muy cercanas a Zecora y en mi caso prefiero recordarla por las cosas buenas…

\- ¿cómo el mal entendido con la broma venenosa?...- dijo Sweetie Belle y a cada una se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar como fue que conocieron a la cebra.

\- ¿broma venenosa?...- preguntó Zuly.

\- o cuando nos ayudó a engañar a Trixie para quitarle el amuleto del alicornio- dijo Applejack.

\- ¿el amuleto del alicornio?, ¿ella tuvo ese talismán?...- preguntó Starlight un tanto sorprendida.

\- fue en sus tiempos de villana querida- dijo Rarity de forma respetuosa- aunque fue más en venganza hacia Twilight porque la hizo quedar en ridículo cuando un par de niños trajeron una osa menor al pueblo para que ella demostrará su poder... pero eso ya quedó en el pasado…

\- wow… ella me comentó el incidente de la osa pero no me dio muchos detalles…

\- jejeje… y ni los dará- musitó Rainbow con una pequeña sonrisa- chicas las dejo, debo estar en el campamento wonderbolt para una práctica, no tengo muchos ánimos, pero debo seguir órdenes…

\- ¿estarás para la fiesta Rumble?...- preguntó Scootaloo.

\- ¡la fiesta de Rumble, lo había olvidado! ... ¡debo preparar todo desde cero!..- exclamó Pinkie jalando su melena.

\- Pinkie, eso puede esperar, acabamos de salir de un funeral…- respondió Rarity y la pony rosa soltó su melena y volteó a ver a la unicornio blanca con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- Rumble entenderá que hoy no es un buen momento, puede esperar caramelo…- dijo Applejack y Pinkie giró su cabeza 45° a la derecha sin cambiar su expresión.

\- opino lo mismo que la señorita Applejack, no es un buen momento para festejar...- dijo Zuly y Pinkie giró de nuevo su cabeza otros 45°a la derecha.

\- además no creo que ningún pony asista, el pueblo está de luto..- dijo Starlight y la pony rosa giró su cabeza otros 90° a la derecha observando a la unicornio lila sin cambiar su expresión dejando con el hocico abierto a las demás yeguas.

\- ¿en serio harás la fiesta?...- preguntó Twilight mas que sorprendida no por el hecho de que fuera a realizar la fiesta estando triste, sino de ver cómo la pony rosa había girado su cabeza sin romper su cuello, esta giró de nuevo su cabeza otros 90° a la derecha para ver a la alicornio sin cambiar su expresión- emm… Pinkie, tu cuello…- Pinkie giró su cabeza por completo a su posición normal generando un crujido que provocó arqueadas a las otras yeguas y casi un desmayo a Fluttershy.

\- una cosa es trabajo y la otra sentimientos, estoy triste por lo que pasó pero no debo olvidar mis responsabilidades- dijo muy seria para luego mostrar una sonrisa- las veré en la noche chicas…- musitó Pinkie mientras se alejaba dando saltos como de costumbre.

\- eso… bueno, ¿es normal?...- preguntó Zuly sin creer lo que veía.

\- en ella si…- respondió Starlight como si nada.

\- rompe todo lo relacionado con la lógica, debería estar muerta después de girar así su cuello, y a hace rato se veía que estaba muy afectada por lo de su amiga…

\- si quieres descifrar los misterios que rodean a Pinkie Pie adelante, pero te aconsejo que tomes unos buenos analgésicos y busques un buen psiquiatra ya que terminaras el día con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, una terrible frustración y sin ninguna teoría de su forma de ser o de lo que hace…

\- … mejor lo dejo así, aun estoy tratando de comprender como fue que entró a la sala de tronos sin abrir la puerta...

\- suerte con eso…- dijo Rainbow

\- bueno, ya la escucharon… puede que lo que haya dicho fuera tosco, pero es la verdad- musitó Rarity- … Fluttershy cariño, si quieres pasar la noche en mi casa eres bienvenida- preguntó volteando a ver a la tímida pegaso.

\- ¿por que lo preguntas?...- dijo Fluttershy con su inaudible voz.

\- te conocemos a la perfección querida, sabemos que cuando algo te afecta buscas refugio en alguna de nosotras…- dijo la unicornio blanca y la pegaso desvío la mirada con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza marcado- tomaré eso como un sí… te espero a las siete en mi casa…

\- em.. Gracias…

\- nosotras también nos vamos- dijo Applejack- es duro y todo pero debemos seguir adelante... vamos Apple Bloom… - musitó eh hizo un ademán con su sombrero para luego alejarse de las yeguas, Apple Bloom se despidió de sus amigas y galopó rápido para alcanzar a la pony naranja- ¡se me olvidaba, le pueden decir al señor Nightwolf que la cena hoy es a las seis!...

\- ¡le diré tu recado señorita Applejack!...- gritó Zuly.

\- ¡gracias!...- la pony campirana se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino junto con su hermana hablando cosas que las demás ya no oían.

\- yo también me retiro, debo informar de esto a la princesa Luna…- musitó Twilight.

\- yo iré contigo Twilight- dijo Zuly- quiero cerciorarme que el capitán ya no esté usando su modo de asalto…

\- yo iré donde Trixie- dijo Starlight- le prometí ayudarle en su nuevo acto… nos vemos en la fiesta…

\- tienes muchos ánimos de ir ¿eh?...- musitó Rainbow mirando a la unicornio.

\- la verdad no, pero ya saben cómo se pone Pinkie cuando faltamos a una de sus reuniones…

\- en eso tienes razón…- apuntó Fluttershy.

\- muy bien, nos vemos luego…- Starlight se despidió de las yeguas para luego dirigirse donde se encontraba su amiga.

Una a una se fueron despidiendo tomando diferentes caminos y tratando de regresar a la vida cotidiana pero teniendo en mente que posiblemente pueda pasar algo mucho peor que la muerte de la cebra, obviamente a la alicornio la escoltaron muy de cerca para mantenerla segura. Twilight y Zuly llegaron al castillo siendo recibidas por el pegaso de pelaje gamboge, pero notaron que él y los otros guardias estaban muy alertas observando el cielo.

\- sucede algo ¿teniente Sentry?...- preguntó Twilight

\- princesa, no es seguro de que esté afuera…- respondió Flash mirando a la alicornio de reojo para luego volver a mirar al cielo.

\- ¿acaso estamos bajo ataque?...- preguntó Zuly observando a su alrededor pero todo estaba normal.

\- no lo sabemos- respondió el semental- escuchamos algo muy fuerte cerca del palacio así que nos pusimos en alerta por seguridad…

\- ¿algo fuerte?- preguntó Twilight con un poco de temor.

\- si princesa, se escuchó como un trueno, según soldados muy similar al ruido que se escuchó cuando apareció esa criatura que secuestró a la princesa Flurry Hearth …- al escuchar eso la unicornio color crema soltó un grito ahogado y galopo rápidamente dentro del palacio- ehhh… musitó bajando la vista y ver a la pony galope muy rápido.

\- descuide, dígales a los demás soldados que no hay ninguna amenaza cerca, que pueden volver a sus puestos…- musitó Twilight, pegaso hizo una reverencia para luego retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo se levantó y miró detrás de si cerciorándose de que los soldados aun estuvieran mirando a otra parte, por fortuna aun estaban atentos al cielo y aprovecho eso para acercarse rápido y plantar un beso en la mejilla de Twilight seguido de una sonrisa causándole a la alicornio un leve sonrojo.

\- te ves mas bonita cuando estas sonrojada por la pena…- murmuro Flash haciendo que las mejillas de la alicornio se pudieron mas rojas. Flash se retiró a cumplir la orden de su princesa y esta ingreso al castillo muy tranquila, cuando cruzó la puerta y esta se cerrara detrás de ella soltó un suspiro colocando una expresión soñadora y luego comenzó a galopar rápido tratando de alcanzar a Zuly.

Logró alcanzarla y ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo a la sala de trono dónde estaba el semental. Pero cuando la alicornio abrió la puerta notó que esta sala estaba completamente vacía, ambas ingresaron inspeccionaron el lugar con su mirada hasta llegar a la mesa donde tenía el mapa de Equestria y sobre esta había una pequeña nota doblada. Zuly Blueberry usó su magia para tomar la nota y leerla mentalmente mientras que poco a poco fruncía el ceño y finalizaba soltando un suspiro de derrota y cerrando sus ojos.

\- es de él, ¿verdad?- preguntó Twilight.

\- si…

\- ¿y donde está?...

\- en Japony...

\- ¡¿queeee?!... ¿a que fue a ese país?...

\- fue a buscar al herrero, quiere restaurar a DanZan…- respondió Zuly abriendo sus ojos- conociéndolo seguro está volando usando toda su energía para ir más rápido… humanos, siempre adictos a la velocidad…- refunfuñó sentándose y cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿pero eso no reducirá sus niveles?...

\- si lo hará…- se levantó y comenzó a moverse rumbo al balcón y detrás de ella la alicornio lavanda, llego hasta el barandal y se apoyó en este recargando la cabeza- no se por que quiere restaurar esa arma, su portadora esta imposibilitada de por vida…

\- ¿imposibilitada?... ¿que le paso?...- preguntó la alicornio muy curiosa.

\- perdió parte de su cuerno, sus ojos y sus cuatro patas en un combate…-la princesa de la amistad soltó un grito ahogado cubriendo su hocico con una de sus patas de la sorpresa- ella es la única que sabe manipular esa arma, no se para que la quiere restaurar…

\- quizás la quiera reincorporar a las filas, ¿no lo crees?... respondió Twilight aunque ni ella se creyó lo que dijo.

\- no lo creo… ella está postrada en una silla de ruedas, además… para que un arma si no tiene como sostenerla o al menos ver a su oponente…

\- ¿y por que ella no regresa a Equestria?, si la princesa Luna sabe de su caso de seguro le ayudará y mucho…- Zuly volvió a cerrado sus ojos y negar con su cabeza- ¿no que?...

\- ella dice que la única forma que regresa a Equestria es en un ataúd…

\- si que es testaruda…

\- no es que sea testaruda, es sólo que como guerrera se siente humillada por su derrota y solo quiere recuperar su honor, mientras que eso no pase, dice que no se molesten en hacerla cambiar del opinión…- respondió abriendo sus ojos un poco para observar su brazalete- "capitán, ¿que planeas?"…- pensó algo preocupada.

Mientras tanto en las tierras de Griffonstone, una criatura encapuchada caminaba muy erguida por el mercado de este reino, los grifos se detenían o cesaban sus actividades cuando esta criatura pasaba. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor hasta que vio cerca de un puesto de pescados un puesto de comidas con varios butacas al frente de este y varias mesas más adelante que eran ocupadas por grifos y uno que otro minotauro. Se quedo viendo el puesto por unos segundos para luego dirigirse a ese sitio.

Había una joven grifo atendiendo las mesas y un macho mas adulto detrás del puesto asando algo de carne y pescado, la criatura encapuchada llegó hasta el puesto y se sentó en una del las butacas colocando los brazos encima de la larga tabla que servía de mesa.

\- … no eres un minotauro ya que estas muy chaparro, lampiño y flaco, y tampoco eres un grifo o un pony ya que tienes garras extrañas- dijo el grifo que atendía analizando los brazos de esta criatura.

\- esta usted en lo correcto buen señor- masculló ocultando sus brazos debajo de su capa- ¿qué hay en el menú?...

\- ¿tienes cómo pagar extraño?...- preguntó grifo de mala gana y la criatura volvió y mostró su brazo mostrando una pila de diez monedas de oro que dejó sobre la mesa- … carne de cerdo, res o pescado asado… dijo si interés volviendo su vista a lo que estaba preparando.

.

.

\- gracias por acompañarme Sunburts, cómo dijiste… sólo es Discord siendo Discord, pero me está sacando fácilmente de quicio…- musitó la alicornio rosa junto al unicornio caminando hacia la habitación de la monarca del sol- le diría a Shining que me acompañe, pero esta muy ocupado dirigiendo las tropas en el palacio…

\- descuide princesa, hablaremos con él y todo se solucionará…

\- espero que no nos topemos con su sindicato primero…- murmuró Cadence mientas que se iban acercando a la habitación de Celestia.

\- perdón, ¿dijo algo princesa?...

\- ¿huh?... no, no dije nada…- respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Princesa Cadence, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?...

\- adelante, ¿de que se trata?...- musitó Cadence, doblaron una esquina del pasillo y se detuvieron a unos metros de la habitación de Celestia viendo muy confundidos a un pony de tierra en el lugar donde debería estar uno de los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta, y a los segundos se cuadró en el puesto que era del otro guardia una vaca del tamaño de un pony quedando ambos muy quietos- ehhhh… ¿qué?... ¿que es eso?...

\- parece ser… ¿un pony y una vaca?…- musitó Sunburst acomodando los lestes y entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- "¿y ahora que tramas Discord?"- pensó Cadence poniéndose nerviosa. Ambos ponis se acercaron un poco más notando que solo se trataban de disfraces baratos ya que las cabezas eran más grandes que los cuerpos, tenían los ojos muy saltones y uno que otro parche de un color diferente al del traje.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de los dos personajes vieron que quienes los usaban no eran guardias reales sino dos mini Discord's, el que vestía con el disfraz de pony se puso firme y colocó su pata derecha sobre su frente al ver a la alicornio como si fuera un soldado de verdad. Sunburst anonadado imitó la acción correspondiendo el saludo que la princesa del amor no correspondió porque aun no salía del asombro, el mini Discord que vestía el traje de pony giró su cabeza viendo a su compañero de guardia con ese vestido saludando igual a los recién llegados.

\- una vaca, ¿una vaca?... ¡te dijeron pony no vaca!...- dijo el mini Discord.

\- el de pony olía a rancio…- respondió el segundo mini Discord.

\- ¡ponte el de pony!...

\- oblígame…- dicho esto el mini Discord disfrazado de pony se lanzó sobre el otro y lo derribó de un fuerte golpe en la cara comenzando una pelea frente a los dos pony.

\- esto… bueno… ehhh…- Sunburst calló al no saber que decir, miró a la princesa del amor y ésta tenía un pequeño tic en su ojo- ¿a esto se refería cuando me dijo que la sacaba de quicio?...

\- no es ni la mitad de lo que he visto…- respondió Cadence soltando un gran suspiro.

\- ¡ya estamos listos!…- dijeron dos voces al unísono, los dos mini Discord que peleaban y los dos ponis levantaron sus vistas observando frente a ellos a otros dos pequeños espíritus del caos, pero cada uno portaba una gorra de Fluttershy kawai y camisetas de color negro: la de uno decía "soy 20% mas cool", y la del otro "GalaCon 2014" pero esta camiseta se veía muy desgastada.

\- ¿que?...- preguntó el que tenía la camiseta de la GalaCon.

\- qué es… lo que traen puesto...- preguntó el pequeño espíritu del caos disfrazado de pony.

\- pues el uniforme… dijiste que nos vistiéramos de bronies…- respondió como si fuera algo obvio el que usaba la camisa vieja de la GalaCon.

\- ¡era ponis no bronies!..¡ahg!...- exclamó irritado el mini Discord del disfraz de pony.

\- princesa… ¿que son bronies?...- susurró Sunburst para no llamar la atención de los mini Discord.

\- no tengo ni idea…- respondió Cadence de la misma forma.

\- ¿qué no pueden hacer algo bien?...- dijo el mini Discord del disfras de pony para luego quitarse la cabeza de su disfraz y la tiró muy fuerte al suelo- por que están haciendo esto, ¿para que cree que les estoy pagando?...

\- tu no me pagas, ni siquiera existes…. eres solo una ingeniosa metáfora visual que representa el concepto abstracto del pensamiento y el liderazgo del Discord original…. Respondió el mini Discord de la camiseta "20 % mas cool"

\- … haces otro chiste como ese y te vas de aquí….

\- ¡no por favor, tengo esposa y tres hijos!...- exclamó arrodillándose ante el mini Discord del disfraz de pony.

Cadence y Sunburst se miraron sintiéndose incómodos ante la situación de los pequeños espíritus del caos, muy despacio y con el mayor de los sigilos caminaron hacia la puerta y la abrieron entrando de espadas a la habitación y posteriormente serrando la puerta.

Adentro se dieron la vuelta viendo mas que sorprendidos la remodelación que había tenido la habitación; sus paredes eran blancas y sólo se escuchaba el teclear de una máquina de escribir de un Discord con una peluca rubia sentado detrás de un escritorio redactando al parecer un informe. Giraron su vista a la derecha y vieron un cuadro con la foto de Discord como "el empleado del mes" y cerca a este otra puerta con un aviso de "solo personal autorizado"… parecía mas una oficina que la alcoba de la gobernante de Equestria.

Parpadearon varias veces y miraron de nuevo su alrededor tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando hasta que escucharon que alguien carraspeo, ambos se miraron y el carraspeo se escuchó de nuevo haciendo que los ponis miraran al escritorio viendo al Discord con peluca que les hizo señas de que se acercaran. Ambos ponis se acercaron escuchando sus pisadas resonar con un eco muy fuerte hasta llegar al escritorio.

\- em… si, disculpa… ¿podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó Sunburst amablemente.

\- claro guapo…- respondo Discord con voz femenina- ¿en que te puedo ayudar?...

\- Discord, serias tan a…

\- disculpa pero me estas confundiendo...- dijo Discord indignada.

\- ¿confundiendo?...- musitó Cadence- Discord, ¿a que juegas esta vez?...

\- pa pa pa pa pa… ya les dije que mi nombre no es Discord…- ambos ponis se volvieron a mirar más confundidos que antes.

\- y… ¿entonces como te debemos llamar?...- preguntó Cadence mirando de nuevo al señor del caos con una ceja arqueada, la draconequus señaló un gafete que tenia en su blusa y ambos ponis entre cerraron los ojos al ver que la letra era algo pequeña, pero este decía "hola, me llamo Discordiana"- ahhh… ¿Discordiana?...

\- ¿si?...

\- necesitemos hablar con Discord…- dijo Sunburst.

\- ¿tienen cita?...

\- ¡¿como que si tenemos cita?!- exclamó Cadence algo molesta- Discord, qué….

\- pa pa pa pa pa…- Discord señaló de nuevo su gafete- provocando que la princesa del amor se jalará un poco su melena por la frustración que le provocaba hablar con él.

\- calma princesa…- musito Sunburst mirando a la alicornio- recuerde su ejercicio para mantener la calma… yo me encargo de esto…

\- claro… claro, el ejercicio…- Cadence cerró sus ojos y comenzó a realizar su ejercicio de meditación para mantener la calma en situaciones estresantes.

\- disculpa… Discordiana,- dijo Sunburst mirando a la draconequus- no tenemos cita para hablar con Discord, pero…

\- lo siento guapo, pero sin cita el señor Discord no podrá atenderlos… su agenda esta copada…

\- si, entendemos eso… pero, ¿posiblemente tú puedas responder unas preguntas?...

\- …. Lo siento, soy casada y no estoy interesada en otras relaciones…

\- no no no… lo que queremos saber es por que la habitación de la princesa Celestia está…

\- mira Discord, ¿dónde están las cosas de mi tía?... ¿y por que los guardias no están en su puesto?- dijo Cadence lo más calmada que la situación le permitía.

\- los guardias están en su descanso, no son de madera…- dijo la draconequus y de nuevo la princesa del amor tuvo su tic en su ojo- y el señor Discord envió a cuatro de sus mejores lacayos a cubrir su descanso…

\- … aja, mira… ya me respondiste lo de los guardias y tienes razón, lo que quiero saber ahora es por que la habitación del mi tía luce como una oficina…

\- pues por que es una oficina…- respondió Discordiana como si fuera algo obvio- además toda empresa debe tener su oficina o sede administrativa, y como somos una corporación que apenas esta emergiendo tuvimos que apretarnos un poco ya que el presupuesto fue muy coto para realizar las adecuaciones…

\- ¿qué adecuaciones?...- preguntó Sunburst.

\- las que tuvimos que realizar para que la verdadera magia ocurra…- exclamo Discord saltando sobre la mesa y extendiendo sus brazos dejando a ambos ponis con expresiones de no entender nada- detrás de esa puerta…- señaló la puerta que tenia el aviso de personal autorizado. Cadena ya con su paciencia al límite, se dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta, levantó su pata para mover la manija muy decidida de ver lo que el espíritu del caos le había hecho a la alcoba real- yo no abriría esa puerta si fuera tú, te llevarías una gran sorpresa.

\- es un punto a favor, no eres yo…- dijo Cadence entre dientes, giró un poco la manija sintiendo un *click* pero la puerta no se abrió, parpadeo varias veces confundida por esa sonido y giró la manija por completo provocando que las blancas paredes cayeran al suelo dejando solo la puerta al frente de ella aun en pie- Discord abre la puerta, quiero ver que hay detrás…- dijo aun parada frente a la puerta.

\- ehh… princesa, no creó que eso ya sea necesario…- musitó Sunburst con un tono nervioso. Cadence volteó a verlo y este tenia una expresión de asombro, giró su cabeza al frente y luego se asomó por un lado de la puerta para luego abrir sus ojos y dejar caer su quijada al ver la habitación de su tía mas llena de maquinarias y engranes que el Big Ben.

\- ah… ah… eh…- balbuceó la alicornio al no creer lo que veía.

\- te dije que te llevarías una gran sorpresa…- musitó Discordiana llamando sus garras.

\- ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A LA HABITACION?!...- gritó Cadence a todo pulmón sin voltear a ver.

\- le dije que era una empresa en crecimiento… ¿donde se supone que íbamos a meter todo si tenemos un presupuesto demasiado bajo?…- respondió el señor del caos, la alicornio había quedado como una estatua observando todos los engranes y a varios de los secuaces de Discord trabajando en conjunto para poder mover los astros- ¿será prudente cobrar una cuota mensual por el servicio de luz las 24 horas?, creo que con diez monedas al mes será suficiente...- hizo una pregunta al aire esperando una respuesta por parte de la princesa del amor pero ésta no llegó.

Discord caminó hacia Cadence parándose al frente de ella notando que aún tenía aquella expresión de asombro, se agachó un poco y movió su garra de león al frente de sus ojos notando que estaba más allá que acá. Tomó el ala derecha de la alicornio y la abrió en su máxima envergadura para luego soltarla y está caer como si no tuviera fuerza, se puso erguido y se rascó detrás de la cabeza confundido por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo la alicornio para luego alzarse de hombros y regresar donde el unicornio y mirarlo.

\- ¿que?...- dijo Sunburst.

\- ¿crees que una tarifa de diez monedas al mes por la iluminación y el servicio prestado sea muy costoso?...

\- ¡¿cómo puedes pensar en eso en estos momentos?!, mira lo que le hiciste a la princesa…

\- ya se le pasara…- dijo Discord como si eso no fuera la gran cosa, el unicornio galopó hasta quedar a un lado de la alicornio rosa y sacudió su casco al frente de sus ojos viendo que aún no reaccionaba.

\- princesa, princesa Cadence…- decía Sunburst moviendo su casco pero la yegua continúa con la misma expresión.

\- si opino lo mismo…- masculló Discord acercándose hacia los ponis con una garra bajo su mentón- es una tarifa alta dejaría helado a cualquiera…

\- ¡quieres dejar de pensar en la tarifa y ayudarme con ella!...- el draconequus sacudió su garra y dos de sus secuaces vistiendo un overol azul y un casco de protección aparecieron.

Discord se hizo aparte y con su garra alejó un poco a Sunburst para que sus dos secuaces se acercará a la princesa y la analizarán de cabeza a cola, uno de ellos se alejó rápidamente trayendo al rato consigo una caja que dejó junto a la alicornio para después abrirla y sacar de allí trozos de nube que comenzó a envolverlos alrededor del cuerpo de la yegua, el otro pequeño espíritu del caos acomodo el ala que tenía ésta extendida para luego ser cubierta con las nubes y dejarla cubierta como si fuera una porcelana para después colocar un sello en su frente que decía "frágil" y otro en sus flancos que decía "este lado arriba".

\- tienes que transportarla con cuidado ya que es mercancía importada y muy fácil…- dijo el draconequus mirando al unicornio.

\- ehhh…

\- bien… te prestaré algo para que la puedas llevar…- chasqueó su garra de águila y debajo de la momificada alicornio apareció un carrito- conduce con cuidado o de lo contrario se puede estropear…

\- ¿cómo se puede estropear si está cubierta de nubes?...- masculló Sunburst entre dientes mientras se acomodaba el arnés.

\- yo me refería al carrito…- el unicornio infló sus mejillas y soltó un suspiro de derrota para comenzar a alejarse de la habitación llevando consigo a la alicornio- hmmm… creo que tres monedas sería una tarifa adecuada…

.

.

Después de haber volado una larga ahora desde Griffonstone hasta el otro continente, Nightwolf caminaba transformado en pony tranquilamente por las calles de Japony observando como había cambiado un poco la arquitectura desde la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar, dobló una esquina entrando por un callejón y al final de este había una casa que al parecer se había detenido en el tiempo. Parecía una casa del Japón antiguo en medio de tanta modernidad.

Entrecerró sus ojos y acomodo el fleco que le cubriera su ojo cibernético mientras se acercarse hacia esta casa, su brazalete brillaba y se materializaba sobre este una funda alargada el cual tomo con su magia y la ató a su cintura.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la vivienda observando el interior de este un gran jardín con un estanque koi y varios potrillos jugando alegremente vistiendo el tradicional traje de aquel país, y al ver al visitante detuvieron sus actividades y centraron su vista en él.

\- sabía que eras enchapado a la antigua, pero no creí que fueras tan extremista…- se dijo a sí mismo observando a los niños.

\- el es un pony de tradiciones…- respondió una voz femenina detrás del semental haciendo que este mirara de reojo y viera a una unicornio de pelaje color azul ártico, melena color violeta largo y unos ojos de color cian vistiendo un kimono, en su cuello colgaba una camándula con una cruz de oro y plata- disculpe, pero tu cara se me hace familiar… ¿acaso te conozco?...

\- dicen que mi rostro es muy común, Amai Minto… - dijo Nightwolf y la joven se asustó al escuchar a este pony llamarla por su nombre.

\- por muy común que sea debe de mostrar signos de envejecimiento después de tanto tiempo…- se escuchó otra voz femenina haciendo que ambos ponis voltearan a ver hacia el marco de la entrada de la puerta viendo parada en este a una pony de tierra de pelaje color arena mediterráneo, melena color castaño y ojos color negros. Al igual que la unicornio está también vestida con un kimono.

\- madre…- dijo la joven y trotó hacia ella e hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza. El unicornio se giró por completo e igualmente hizo el movimiento de la joven unicornio saludando a la recién llegada.

\- pero al parecer usted no se ve afectado por dicha regla señor Nightwolf- volvió a decir la yegua.

\- digamos que usó una buena crema contra las arrugas…- respondió Nightwolf mostrando una leve sonrisa que fue correspondida por la pony de tierra- ha pasado mucho tiempo Cookie Jar...

\- cierto, no has cambiado en nada… ni siquiera una cana…- dijo la pony de tierra.

\- ya saben lo que dicen los buenos doctores… haz ejercicio y consume muchas frutas y verduras si quieres verte bien…

\- pero al parecer el tiempo si te afectado mucho el cerebro…

\- en algo se me tenía que notar, ¿no?...- dijo Nightwolf alzándose de hombros.

\- jejeje…- hija por favor ayúdame con las compra…-dijo Cookie Jar, la unicornio asintió y se alejó de los dos ponis- no vienes por una taza de té…

\- por desgracia hoy no, el motivo de mi visita es porque…

\- necesitas reparar lo que tienes atado a tu cuerpo…- interrumpió la unicornio dejando un poco sorprendido a Nightwolf, la unicornio volteó a ver a la pony de pelaje azul y ésta traía consigo unas bolsas levitando con su magia- quizás no la recuerdes ya que era muy pequeña cuando viniste por primera vez…

\- como voy a olvidar a la pequeña Amai...- respondió Nightwolf observando a la unicornio de cabeza patas haciendo que está desviada su mirada un tanto sonrojada a medida que se acercaba hacia ellos- ya es toda una señorita…

\- por favor sígame…- musitó Cookie Jar. Las dos yeguas comenzaron a caminar seguidos de el semental pasando por los jardines bajo la mirada curiosa de los pequeños.

Nightwolf miraba de reojo como comenzaban a salir más pequeños potrillos del interior de la casa o de detrás de ésta, algunos usando una yukata o un kimono. Algunos sólo seguían jugando mientras que otros se detenían y observaban de forma curiosa al semental aunque centraban más sus vistas en el brazalete que esté portaba.

\- ¿aún siguen funcionando como albergue para huérfanos?...- preguntó Nightwolf al observar la cantidad de pequeños.

\- así es, si no es por la ayuda económica que la princesa Luna nos brinda desde hace años ya habíamos cerrado…- respondió Cookie Jar observando a los pequeños jugar- no sé qué relación tengas con ella, pero te agradezco que la hayas traído…

\- Okāsan, kono ponī o doko de shitte imasu ka?...- preguntó Amai Minto a su madre en voz baja observando de reojo al unicornio.

\- Kare wa anata no otōsan no furuku kara no yūjindesu…- musitó Cookie Jar.

\- Soshite kare wa dono yō ni watashi o shitte imasu ka?, watashi wa sore o mita koto ga nai ...

\- watashi wa anata ni camandula o ataeta no wa watashidattanode watashi wa anata o shitte imasu…- musitó Nightfolf y ambas yeguas voltearon a ver el semental con una expresión de sorpresa- hai, karera ga nani o itte iru no ka rikai dekimasu…- ambas yeguas parpadearon varias veces hasta que una sonrisa se vio dibujando en la yegua de pelaje arena.

\- je... nunca dejarás de sorprenderme…- dijo la pony de tierra. Los tres ponis ingresaron a la vivienda y la unicornio de color arena le ordenó a su hija que llevara los víveres hacia la cocina mientras que ella llevaba a su invitado donde su esposo.

La pony de tierra guio al semental hasta una habitación que tenia la clásica puerta de papel que la abrió de forma lenta enseñando detrás de ésta una especie de dojo. Se limpiaron sus cascos e ingresaron a este lugar que se encontraba en completo silencio y sólo se escuchaban sus cascos al pisar el suelo de madera, Cookie puso su casco sobre el pecho del semental y le dijo que lo esperara en ese lugar mientras le avisaba de su visita, el semental asintió y la yegua se giró para continuar su camino hacia el fondo del dojo; Nightwolf observó que al final había una especie de altar, un butsadan. Las velas de incienso estaban encendidas inundando con un agradable olor a sándalo el lugar y frente a este altar se encontraba un unicornio vestido con un keikogi aikido clásico (camisa blanca y pantalón negro) de pelaje blanco y melena azul grisáceo.

\- querido esposo, ya estoy aquí… al igual que el pony que esperabas…- dijo Cookie Jar en susurro al lado de la oreja de este pony. El unicornio asintió y con su magia cerró las puertas del altar para luego darse media vuelta y a paso lento junto a su esposa dirigirse hacia dónde estaban Nightwolf.

\- ha pasado tiempo Tetsu no Hidzume…- dijo el unicornio haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza cómo forma de saludo.

\- llegaste hace dos meses...- dijo Tetsu.

\- ¿cómo sabes eso?...

\- es fácil… no sé dónde te metes ya que tu aura mágica desaparece, pero cuando vuelves a Equestria… puedo sentir tu poder sin importar donde estés…

\- ¿me vas a venir a decir que mi magia es diferente?...

\- así es… sólo hay dos ponis que poseen ese tipo de magia… y uno de ellos ya está muerto…

\- no es mi culpa que ese idiota se haya dejado corromper...- dijo Nightwolf de forma de chiste sin cambiar su expresión haciendo que el unicornio mostrará una leve sonrisa- no cuento con mucho tiempo Tetsu, traje algo para saber si puedes reparar...

\- ¿dudas de mi potencial?, mi familia ha elaborado armas por muchas generaciones, y las de las tropas de las hermanas nobles son nuestro más grande orgullo, son las mejores de Equestria….

\- sin duda...- el unicornio gris niebla extendió su pata derecha delantera al frente para luego moverla hacia un lado de un fuerte movimiento, mientras hacía esto de entre su casco y su brazalete se materializó una katana que luego sostuvo con su magia.

\- veo que aun conservas a Gin Kiba…- musitó el unicornio.

\- es una excelente arma… no dejaría que otro pony pusiera sus cascos sobre ella para repararla si llegara a romperse, ella es una muestra del excelente trabajo que realizas…

\- harás que me sonroje…- dijo Tetsu de forma cómica haciendo que su esposa riera un poco por lo bajo. De otro movimiento el unicornio gris niebla guardó su arma y luego bajó su pata- ¿qué es lo que necesitas reparar?...

\- esto es lo que quiero saber si puedes reparar…- musitó Nightwolf, el unicornio desató la funda que estaba atada a su cintura, retiró la tela y mostró una espada corta enfundada en su vaina. El unicornio blanco al ver esa arma borró su sonrisa y colocó una expresión seria mientras que su esposa abrió sus ojos debido a la sorpresa de ver la espada. Pero cuándo el unicornio gris niebla desenfundó la espada y mostró que está estaba rota, aquella expresión de asombro cambio a una de tristeza absoluta para luego desviar la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué esta contaminada con magia negra?... ¿acaso tienes algo que ver?...- preguntó Tetsu no Hidzume sin cambiar su expresión, aunque en el tono que uso se escuchaba molesto.

\- no…- dijo Nightwolf negando con su cabeza- esta así por que ella…

\- ¿cómo están?... ¿están bien, están sanas?...- preguntó Cookie Jar muy ansiosa y angustiada pero el unicornio gris niebla guardo silencio.

\- Cookie ya hablamos sobre eso anteriormente- musitó Tetsu con un tono suave- recuerda que…

\- son nuestras niñas…- interpela yegua con su voz quebrada.

\- no lo son, son huérfanas como todos los niños que cuidamos. Cumplieron su ciclo en este lugar y se fueron a enfrentar su destino- dijo Tetsu muy serio mirando la espada corta.

\- ¡¿cómo puede ser tan frío y no preocuparte por ellas?!...- exclamó Cookie Jar al borde de las lágrimas…

\- ¡ella se fueron por su propia voluntad, las cuidamos hasta que tuvieran edad suficiente para que tomarán sus propias decisiones!- gritó Tetsu no Hidzume.

\- ¡¿tú crees que unas niñas de ocho años son capaz de tomar decisiones correctas?!...- Cookie Jar le grito casi en la cara a su esposo, el semental guardó silencio al escuchar las palabras de la yegua- se fueron de aquí hace cinco años, hasta el momento no hemos recibido ninguna carta de ellas- se giró para ver al unicornio gris con expresión amarga- no sé a qué sección de la guardia real pertenezcas Nightwolf, ¡pero cómo puede ser tan insensible y no permitirles que al menos se comuniquen con nosotros para saber si se encuentran vivas!…

\- ¡COOKIE JAR YA BASTA!...- la yegua volteó a ver a su esposo con su expresión triste- hablaremos de esto luego, por el momento retírate que necesito hablar con él…- la pony de tierra volvió a mirar al semental gris niebla y éste no había cambiado su expresión en lo absoluto, soltó un grito de frustración en el aire y salió galopando de aquel dojo dejando solos a los dos sementales- me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi esposa, ahora dime el porque esa espada está tan contaminada...

\- porque rompió las reglas y quiso manipular magia que no podía controlar…- dijo Nightwolf.

\- ¿le estabas enseñando?...- Nightwolf negó nuevamente- siempre tan testaruda, espero que la hayas corregido.

\- no tuve necesidad de corregirla, su acción tuvo consecuencias muy graves y le dejó cicatrices para que pensara en sus actos…

\- ¿y su hermana?...

\- ella se encuentra bien, no cuestiona las órdenes que se le da, se encuentra bajo el mando de una de mis tenientes. Pero ella es todo lo contrario, es salvaje, irrespetuosa, irresponsable y sin miedo a morir…- enfundó la espada y se la puso al frente al unicornio blanco- a pesar de eso no dejaba a un compañero atrás, y eso la hizo merecedora a un rango en mi unidad… decidí darle otra oportunidad…- el unicornio blanco seguía observando de forma seria a Nightwolf y éste no cambió su expresión en ningún momento. Tetsu no Hidzume soltó un suspiro y tomó con su magia el arma que tenía al frente.

\- esta bien… lo haré, purificare esta arma y la reparare…

\- te lo agradezco…

\- pero con una condición…- el unicornio gris entrecerró sus ojos observando al semental blanco- permite que ellas vengan un día para que mi esposa las pueda ver… es mí precio, lo tomas o lo dejas…

\- recuerda las palabras de la princesa Luna…

\- soy consciente de lo que su alteza dijo, sin embargo es mi precio para la reparación de DanZan...- después de estas palabras se continuó con una guerra de miradas para saber quién desistía primero, el escuadrón poseía un código del cual era inquebrantable, consistía en que todo pony que estuviera en sus filas desaparecería de la fas de Equestria, pero llegado el caso en que estos fueran imposibilitados en combate, la misma princesa de la noche les daba la oportunidad de volver a este reino pero con otra identidad y en otro lugar muy lejos de donde habían sido alistados- ¿qué dices?...

\- …. de acuerdo…- el semental blanco mostró una pequeña sonrisa- pero me tienes que hacerme otro favor…- de nuevo borró aquella sonrisa al escuchar esa petición.

Nightwolf mostró su brazalete y éste comenzó a brillar un poco para luego mover su pata en el suelo revelando varias esferas que reventaron mostrando unos artefactos demasiados extraños para Tetsu, algunos grandes y otros pequeños. El unicornio blanco observó aquellos artefactos tratando de saber que eran o qué función cumplía, pero por más que los observara no le llegaba nada a la mente.

\- ¿qué son esas cosas?…- preguntó tocando una con sus cascos provocando aquel sonido de metálico- ¿es metal?...

\- algo así, son aleaciones… se llaman servomotores…

\- ¿y qué quieres que haga con ellos?, ni siquiera sé qué función cumplen o para qué sirven…- preguntó Tetsu muy dudoso y a la vez curioso observando aquellos objetos.

\- Necesito que le apliques un hechizo, el mismo que usas para hacer tu armas resistentes…

\- ¿qué pretendes hacer con esas cosas?...

\- cumplir con tu petición…- el unicornio blanco observó aquellos objetos y de nuevo soltó un suspiro.

\- está bien… ¿para cuando los necesitas?...

\- estaré aquí durante dos semanas, ¿podrás entregarlos dentro de seis días junto con Danzan?...

\- creo que sí, forjar de nuevo a DanZan y descontaminarla me tomara por lo menos cuatro días…- respondió haciendo levitar los servomotores.

\- te lo agradezco, si me disculpas debo marcharme, debo estar en otro punto por orden de la princesa Luna…- Tetsu no Hidzume asintió y el unicornio gris niebla se dio media vuelta comenzando a retirarse del dojo- te pido el favor de que no comentes nada de los servomotores a Cookie Jar o a cualquier miembro de esta casa...- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la salida.

\- ¿y ahora cuál es el misterio de esas artefactos?...- el unicornio se detuvo a centímetros de cruzar la puerta y voltea mirarlo por encima de su hombro.

\- qué puede ser muy peligrosos y cascos inexpertos…- respondió para luego girar su cabeza de nuevo y salir por la puerta.

.

.

\- por que… no… respondes…- exclamaba la unicornio color crema muy frustrada dándose golpes sobre la mesa ya que Nightwolf no había respondido ninguna de sus llamadas.

\- Ya deja eso, te vas a provocar una gran contusión si te sigues dando de topes en la mesa, tal vez… no haya señal donde él está…- dijo la alicornio tratando de hacerla entrar en razón ya que la teniente Blueberry llevaba alrededor de treinta minutos tratando de comunicarse y diez dándose de topes al no tener respuesta para luego comenzó a imaginar cosas malas acerca de la salud de este semental- recuerda que él también es consciente de sus capacidades y límites, y no creo que sea lo suficientemente irresponsable como para sobre esforzarse…

\- en verdad se nota que no lo conoces…- respondió Zuly arrastrando sus palabras y volteando a ver a la alicornio- si él se siente muy agotado activa su parte tecnológica supliendo su parte orgánica…

\- ¿y eso no es bueno?...

\- no…- respondió Zuly y se sentó en la silla- sus niveles tiene que estar 50/50, cuánto máximo un 75/25… siendo su lado tecnológico mayor que el orgánico ya que si su parte tecnológica suple por completo su parte orgánica este comenzará a actuar como una máquina y no le importará atacar a su oponente, así se lastima y comience a morir lentamente, puede reducir su lado tecnológico a un 5% y no pasar nada…

\- eso…

\- apenas lleva dos días, tres con hoy desde que despertó y sus niveles a sigue siendo bajos…

\- ahora entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto por él…- murmuró la alicornio sin despegar la vista de la unicornios crema. La puerta de la sala de tronos fue abierta captando la atención de las dos que estaban en su interior, Zuly sintió alegría, inició su rostro con una gran sonrisa que se fue borrando poco a poco y volvió a estampar su cara sobre la mesa ya que la que estaba ingresando era la pony campirana- hola Applejack…

\- Twilight… Zuly…

\- hola….- respondió Zuly sin muchas ganas.

\- … ¿le pasa algo?- musitó Applejack mirando a la alicornio.

\- nada malo- respondió Twilight.

\- ¿nada malo?... ¡como que nada malo!...- dijo Zuly volteando su cabeza para luego poner sus cascos sobre la mesa y levantarse- se fue volando al otro continente, aún se está recuperando y si pierde el conocimiento mientras vuela podrá morir ahogado en el mar… ¡ahhh por la melena de la princesa Luna!...- estampó de nuevo su cabeza contra la mesa dejando caer sus brazos sin fuerzas- ouw… ¿porque me encomendaste esta tarea princesa?... necesito vacaciones…

\- ya estás de vacaciones- musitó Applejack.

\- entonces necesito un trago, o mejor una botella…

\- ahhh no, eso sí que no…- dijo Twilight con voz firme- la última vez terminaste con una resaca muy fuerte… relájate un poco, ya verás que él apareciera por esa puerta en cualquier momento…- dijo embozado una sonrisa señalando la puerta eh inmediatamente esta fue abierta y por allí entrando el unicornio gris niebla.

\- wow… qué hechizo tan eficiente...- dijo Applejack con un tono juguetón.

\- fue sólo coincidencia- dijo Twilight con tono monótono.

\- ¡capitán!...- exclamó Zuly y se levantó como un resorte, galopó hasta quedar frente a él y sin autorización del semental su cuerno brillo materializado el maletín que luego abrió de forma rápida sacando aquél artefacto para chequear los signos vitales del unicornio.

\- …tenien…- dijo Nightwolf.

\- ahora me dice capitán…- Zuly interrumpió al semental hasta que terminó su análisis para luego guardar todo su equipo- sus niveles están estables, que alivio…

\- por supuesto que están estables, estamos descansando…

\- ¿en serio fuiste hasta Japony?...- preguntó Twilight acercándose.

\- así es princesa…

\- pero te fuiste volando, sus niveles están normales, ¿cómo lo hizo?...- preguntó Zuly señalándolo con su pata muy seria.

\- comodín blanco me ayudó…- respondió Nightwolf como si fuera lo más obvio dejando a la unicornio con su hocico abierto y su pata estirada. Pasó por un lado de la unicornio y se detuvo frente a Twilight.

\- solamente allá puedo conseguir un buen herrero. Pero cambiando de tema, estuve analizando las vainillas qué encontramos en la casa de su amiga…- Twilight y Applejack colocaron un semblante triste al escuchar eso- tengo tres hipótesis de las cuales espero que no sean las dos primeras.

\- ¿cuál es la primera?...- preguntó Twilight dirigiéndose hacia su trono seguido de los otros tres ponis.

\- de acuerdo con los avances tecnológicos que posee Equestria, creo que aquí ya se están fabricando armas… al ver la dimensión de las vainillas me di cuenta de que su diseño es algo rústico y exagerado- dijo Nightwolf a medida que se acercaba hasta quedar cerca.

\- según datos que mi hermano me ha arrojado, los armamentos de los otros imperios han ido evolucionando un poco… Equestria no se ha quedado atrás ya que se está haciendo uso correcto de la pólvora en armas como cañones o bombas de humo…

\- ¿y la segunda es?...- preguntó Applejack.

\- un T-900…- dijo Nightwolf muy serio observando a las yeguas que tenía una expresión de confusión con excepción de la unicornio color crema que ahogó un grito.

\- ¿T… 900?...- musitó Applejack, el semental se sentó y extendió su casco izquierdo mientras éste se cubría en metal y de la base de su casco se materializaba una especie de cristal que comenzó a proyectar un holograma, una imagen de una figura alta, bípeda, completamente de metal y de aspecto esquelético. Su brazo derecho era un arma giratoria de seis cañones similar a las minigun del unicornio gris niebla.

\- en parte de la batalla que estamos librando en mi dimensión es contra estas cosas- respondió el semental poniéndose más serio de lo que estaba.

\- es… murmuró Applejack.

\- parece el sistema óseo de un humano- musitó Twilight.

\- fueron creados a semejanza de los humanos- respondió el semental- sólo que con una Inteligencia artificial y sus cuerpos hechos de puro metal, tiene mucha resistencia, poseen gran alcance visual ya que cuentan con dos de estos…- señaló su ojo cibernético.

\- muy peligrosos ya que su objetivo principal es eliminarnos…- apuntó Zuly uniéndose a la conversación.

\- … son sólo teorías, ¿cierto?...- Twilight realizó una simple pregunta pero sus palabras se notaba que estaba aterrada.

\- por el bien de Equestria espero que sí…- respondió Nightwolf.

\- solo dijiste dos, cual es la tercera…- preguntó Applejack, la imagen de T-900 cambió mostrando otra máquina más grande y mas aterradora- ¿qué corrales es eso?...

\- un… b… b… b… bu... buster...- balbuceó Zuly sintiendo mucho temor.

\- ¿buster?...- preguntó Twilight.

\- buster o T-2000, son un modelo no tan avanzado como el T-900, no poseen piernas sino que se mueven por medio de orugas, su armamento es más pesado y letal que la de la unidad antes mencionada- explicó el semental.

\- prefiero enfrentarme contra una hidra que luchar contra esa cosa…- dijo Zuly bajando sus orejas muy asustada.

\- como dije...- musitó Nightwolf y la imagen desapareció y su pata volvió a la normalidad- son solo hipótesis, y espero que solo haya sido algún forajido…

\- mejor dejemos que los expertos nos aclaren esto, no podemos tener otras preocupaciones en la cabeza sabiendo lo que nos recorre pierna arriba…- musitó la pony de tierra aunque en ella también se notaba algo de temor en sus palabras- ¿porqué mejor no salimos y tomamos algo de aire fresco?...

\- tiene razón, mejor salgamos… necesito aclarar mi cabeza para poder enviarle un buen reporte a la princesa Luna de lo sucedido con Zecora, además estar lista para la fiesta de la noche… eso, y que tengo hambre...- dijo la alicornio levantándose de la silla.

\- sugiero que vayamos a la tienda de Bon Bon, aparte de dulces también vende buenos postres ya que está asociada con Sugar Belle y ella tiene muy buen casco para la repostería- dijo la pony campirana.

\- ¡me parece una buena idea!- exclamó Zuly feliz- hace mucho que no disfruto de los dulces Ecuestres… ¿que dice capitán?...

\- a mí se me antoja más una cerveza…- respondió Nightwolf con desinterés.

\- es una tienda de dulces y repostería, no venden cerveza…- dijo Twilight.

\- entonces buscaré una taberna…

\- no hay tabernas en Ponyville…- dijo Applejack

\- bien… me devuelvo a Apple Loosa entonces…

\- ¿qué?... ¿volara de nuevo?...- preguntó Zuly.

\- ¡ahhh no, eso sí que no!…- protestó Applejack mirando al semental muy seria- ¡la princesa Luna me dejó a cargo de tú cuidado!…

\- y a mi de sus niveles de energía- musitó Zuly

\- eres mi responsabilidad!... así que no puedes ir volando de pueblo en pueblo como si fueras un loco buscando licor… ya hiciste un viaje bastante largo, así que tienes que descansar y te quedas en el pueblo- ordenó la pony campirana.

\- no estoy agotado…- respondió Nightwolf de forma indiferente.

\- la señorita Applejack tiene razón señor- dijo Zuly caminando hacia el semental- si ya van a reparar a DanZan, sólo tiene que esperar…- la unicornio color crema se paró al frente de él observándolo con sus grandes ojos suplicantes- por favor señor…

Él semental parpadeo varias veces observando a la teniente y volteó a ver a la pony de tierra notando una expresión severa, luego a la unicornio viendo aquella expresión suplicante. Levantó su vista y vio a la alicornio que le negaba lentamente con su cabeza, cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro de derrotas, luego los abrió un poco notando ahora a las tres yeguas juntas.

\- … está bien… no me iré a beber, estaré en la granja…

\- ¿y porque no vienes con nosotras?, también tienen café...- dijo Twilight.

\- ¿y es bueno?- preguntó Zuly mirando a la alicornio.

\- uno de las mejores de Ponyville- dijo Applejack.

\- ¿señor?...- musito la unicornio crema volviendo a usar sus ojos de cachorrito.

\- … bien… iré con ustedes …- respondió Nightfolf con un tono que sentaba derrota absoluta.

\- ¡muchas gracias!...- exclamó Zuly aferrándose de la pata derecha del semental, cerró sus ojos y frotó sus mejillas en el brazo de este unicornio para luego detenerse de golpe y voltear a ver a las otras dos yeguas notando que Twilight tenía una pequeña sonrisa y Applejack una ceja arqueada muy confundida por lo que estaba pasando- esto…

\- *ejem*…- carraspeo Nightwolf y Zuly volteó a verlo y él también tenía una ceja arqueada- ¿teniente?...

\- ¡wuaaaaaa!...- Zuly se despegó de su brazo y saltó al frente de él como un resorte- mil disculpas señor, me dejé llevar por la emoción señor… le pido disculpas…

\- no se preocupe teniente, no hizo nada malo… la unicornio se sonrojó mucho por lo que había hecho haciendo que Twilight y Applejack comenzarán a reír por la escena tan graciosa que estaba pasando.

Treinta minutos después los cuatro ponis caminaban por el pueblo, algunos saludaban a la princesa de la amistad con un movimiento de casco que era devuelto por ella. Pudieron ver a Starlight tratando de sacar a Trixie del caño que utilizaba para sus actos ya que se había quedado atorada, al igual que la alocada de Pinkie corriendo de un lado a otro con bolsas llenas de serpentinas y globos para el evento de esa noche. Llegaron a la tienda de Bon Bon y la pony campirana abrió la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla que tenía dando aviso de que alguien había acabado de ingresar, pero al parecer la propietaria estaba algo ocupada ya que no salió a atender a los nuevos clientes.

Adentro estaba lleno de ponis degustando de las creaciones de esta chef repostera o solo bebiendo un poco de café o té, alcanzaron a ver una mesa al fondo y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia allí esperando ser atendidos cosa que al parecer tardaría un poco, ya que notaron a la pony de tierra de melena bicolor discutiendo con su amiga unicornio, cada uno tomó la carta del local y comenzaron a mirar qué es lo que habían en el menú para darle tiempo de que se desocupara.

\- ¿pero por que no?...- preguntó Lyra haciendo pucheros.

\- porque necesitas un permiso para poder hacer excavaciones en propiedad ajena Lyra…- respondió Sweetie Drops.

\- ¿y si voy en la noche?... así nadie se dará cuenta…

\- claro que se van a dar cuenta Lyra… esto es lo más loco que has pensado hacer…

\- no es loco… sólo pediré un permiso para hacer unas cuantas excavaciones en los jardines del castillo de la princesa Celestia….

\- ¿y eso no te parece loco?. Lyra no creo que la princesa Celestia le agradé mucho ver que estés haciendo hoyos en sus jardines.

\- es por la ciencia Bon Bon…

\- más bien por tú obsesión a algo fantasioso…- respondió Sweetie Drops con una cara de poker haciendo que su amiga inflara las mejillas un tanto molesta- mejor iré a atender la mesa número cuatro, vi que entró Applejack con otros tres ponis… y tú atiende la caja por favor...

\- ¡entendido!… jefa…- dijo lo último entre dientes dirigiéndose hacia la caja y observando por el rabillo de su ojo como su mare se alejaba- mendiga pony de tierra, no sabe cómo está de equivocada… los humanos existen…- miró hacia el frente ya que escuchó como un pony se acercaba hacia ella. Atendió a este pony con una enorme sonrisa para luego agradecerle por la compra, cuando éste se retiró nuevamente frunció el ceño y comenzó a hablar entre dientes- vas a ver Sweetie Drops… en cuanto tenga mis pruebas te las voy a restregar toditas en la cara, ya veremos quien es la loca jejejeje…

\- mientras estás hablando mal de mí cuando no estoy, mejor te concentras y verás que tienes otro cliente que quiere ser atendido- dijo Sweetie Drops sutilmente la pony tierra parada detrás de la unicornio color menta haciendo que esta cerrara sus ojos y comenzar a sudar- no necesitas darte la vuelta para saber que ya estás nerviosa Lyra Heartstrings,

\- jejeje…- rio muy nerviosa y luego giró su cabeza lentamente para ver a la yegua con el ceño fruncido- no escuchaste nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad?...- preguntó manteniendo su sonrisa nerviosa.

\- … sabes que tengo el oído de un tísico…

\- tomaré eso como un sí…- musitó con voz chillona y con sus orejas abajo- no lo volveré a hacer…- Sweetie Drops o Bon Bon (como era conocida por todos), rodó los ojos y se retiró a realizar lo que le había comentado anteriormente.

\- "no sé cómo lo hace, ni siquiera escuche sus cascos"…- pensó Lyra mientras atendía al pony que se había acercado.

\- bienvenidos, soy Bon Bon… qué de… se... an…- sus palabras se fueron quedando a ver al grupo ponis que estaba atendiendo cuando estos bajaron los menús - be… ba… ca… es…

\- gracias, serías tan amable y…- decía la pony campirana, pero…

\- ¡LYRA, VEN Y ATIENDE ESTA MESA!...- exclamó Sweetie Drops más fuerte de lo normal saliendo a todo galope hacia la trastienda bajo la mirada curiosa de todos los que estaban en el local.

\- ¿y a está que bicho le picó?...- dijo Applejack para si misma.

\- ¿siempre es así de nerviosa?- preguntó Zuly.

\- claro que no…- respondió Applejack.

\- jejeje, qué buen servicio- musitó Nightwolf.

\- jamás la había visto así de nerviosa…- masculló la alicornio confundida por ese comportamiento.

\- ¡Lyra atiende la mesa numero cuatro!...- gritó Sweetie Drops desde la trastienda.

\- ¿eh?...- Lyra se giró al escuchar la voz de la yegua en la trastienda- ¿no me dijiste que atendiera la caja?...

\- ¡puedes hacer ambas cosas!...

\- en que sea una unicornio no significa que sepa hechizos para multiplicarme…

\- ¡Lyra!...

\- esta bien esta bien, ya voy…- la unicornio color menta dejó el mostrador y se acercó a dicha mesa con una sonrisa- buenas tardes, sean… ¡ahhh eres tú!...-exclamó señalando a la unicornio color crema y esta al ver de que la se trataba de la pony obsesionada con los humanos soltó un grito ahogado y rápidamente miró a Nightwolf pero este se notaba tranquilo- oye, ¿a dónde fueron?, me dejaron hablando sola.

\- jejeje... perdón por eso, lo que pasó es que tenia algo muy… urgente que hacer…- respondió Zuly rascando su nuca y mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa- "rayos… la loca de la cual Starlight me dijo que tenía que cuidarme"…- pensó sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- bueno, después retomaremos nuestra charla. Por el momento, ¿que desean ordenar?...- preguntó Lyra con su sonrisa más ancha de lo normal.

\- me gustaría una tarta de cereza- ordenó Twilight.

\- para mí un pie de manzana…- ordenó Applejack.

\- ¿tienes rollos de canela?...- preguntó Nightwolf y la unicornio asintió sin borrar su sonrisa- dame dos y una taza de café.

\- ¿y para ti?, amiiiiiiga…- dijo Lyra mirando a la unicornio color crema con su gran sonrisa.

\- yo….- Zuly trataba de modular palabra pero de los nervios no le salían.

\- ¿siiiiii?...

\- para ella fresas con crema…- respondió el semental muy seguro.

\- ohhhh… ¿es tu pony especial?...- dijo Lyra volteando a ver al semental pero él mantenía su cara de poker, Zuy abrió mucho sus ojos al escuchar eso y un sonrojo muy fuerte apareció en su rostro para luego deslizarse de su silla quedando oculta debajo de la mesa.

\- jijijiji… en seguida traigo sus pedidos…- la unicornio se retiró a traer el pedido de la mesa y en eso Zuly soltó un enorme suspiro debajo de la mesa.

\- ¿Blueberry?...- musitó Nightwolf.

\- señor…- chilló Zuly sin salir de su refugio.

\- ¿se conocen?- preguntó Twilight.

\- algo así…- respondió Zuly con el mismo tono.

\- ¿y porque te pusiste nerviosa?, pude escuchar tus latidos acelerados desde aquí...dijo el semental mira do por donde se había ido Lyra.

\- lo que pasa es que- Zuly balbuceó al no saber que decir, pero su mente…- "¡dile lo que sientes por él y te quitas esta cruz de una buena vez niña!"- se regañó mentalmente al no tener la fuerza de voluntad para afrontar la situación- lo que pasa señor es que la señorita Starlight me dijo que tenía que cuidarme de ella ya que ella conoce algo de su raza- respondió de forma monótona aún estando debajo de la mesa.

\- hmmm… sal de debajo de la mesa…- la unicornio se fue asomando poco a poco pero con sus orejas hacia abajo y aún con el sonrojo en su rostro- ¿qué sabe ella sobre mi raza?...

\- lo que todos saben señor Nightwolf, nada…- dijo la Twilight mirando al semental- conozco a Lyra desde hace tiempo, íbamos juntas a la escuela de unicornio superdotados pero ella abandono sus estudios poco tiempo después de que llegue a Ponyville con la obsesión de los humanos… la han tachado de loca ya que a tratando de demostrar que los cuentos de breezies sobre los humanos son reales.

\- descuida caramelo, simplemente ignórala, cómo lo hacemos todos en el pueblo cuando ella empieza con sus historias- dijo Applejack

\- hmmm…- masculló Nightwolf observando a la unicornios color menta.

A los pocos minutos Lyra regresó con los pedidos levitando a la mesa en donde estaba la princesa de la amistad y sus invitados, los dejó en el orden que fueron pedidos pero sin despegar la vista de la unicornio color crema para luego retirarse con una enorme sonrisa.

Twilight y los demás ponis en la mesa degustaron de sus ordenes pero manteniendo un ojo sobre Lyra ya que posiblemente la unicornio los molestaría haciendo comentarios o queriendo entablar una conversación sobre los humanos, pero fue todo lo contrario… la unicornio se dedicó a atender a los otros ponis en el mostrador o en las otras mesas, claro que también tuvo ayuda de Sugar Belle que llegó minutos después con más de sus productos ya que la propietaria del local no salió de la trastienda hasta que la alicornio y compañía se retiraran.

Ya había caído la tarde y la luna se asomaba por detrás de las montañas subiendo de una forma extraña, más mecánica de lo normal. Zuly y Twilight volvieron al castillo para descansar ya que muy pronto comenzaría la fiesta de Rumble, y no asistir a una de las fiestas que hacía la alocada pony fiestera era como estar firmando tú sentencia de muerte.

La tienda de dulces de Bon Bon cerró sus puertas cuando empezó a caer el sol ya que ella, Lyra y Sugar Belle también fueron invitadas a dicho evento, pero la unicornio color menta se escapó una hora antes de que cerrará el local dejando a la ponía tierra a cargo de toda limpieza.

\- listo… ufff, esta fue la última…- exclamó Sweetie Droops luego de haber sacado el ultimo bote de basura a la parte de atrás de su tienda- esa Lyra me las va a pagar, como se le ocurre escaparse y dejarme sola con la limpieza, ya vera maña…- guardo silencio por unos segundos a la vez que movía sus orejas- no se sí lo estas haciendo a propósito o ya has perdido el toque…- se dio la vuelta observando la oscuridad que formaba la noche en ese callejón hasta que en medio de este se encendió una luz de color rojo- hace tiempo que no te veía, y se que sólo vienes cuando requieres tropas… capitán- a paso lento el semental gris niebla fue saliendo de las sombras con su ojo cibernético alumbrando.

\- así que ahora te haces llamar Bon Bon, Sweetie Droops. Salir a todo galope como una loca y gritar desde la trastienda fue una linda forma de decir "hola"…

\- me apego a las normas del contrato- dijo dando la vuelta y acomodando los botes de basura- la verdad me tomaste por sorpresa, pero… ¿a que se debe su visita esta vez capitán?...

\- ya lo dijiste, requiero tropas nuevas…- el semental parpadeo varias veces y su ojo derecho dejó de brillar para luego cubrirlo con su fleco- veo que usaste bien la pensión…

\- tenía que hacerlo, sabes que mi talento siempre fueron los dulces. Además tenía que mantenerme ocupada y tratar de sacar cada recuerdo de ese infierno que tu llamas hogar… y por lo que veo…- se dio la vuelta mirando al semental al rostro, más exactamente a su cuerno- ella cumplió con su promesa, ¿cómo falleció?- dijo muy seria pero el semental no respondió- se todo lo de ella, sabia cuales eran sus intenciones y lo que sentía por usted…

\- … una emboscada- Nightwolf respondió cerrando sus ojos sin cambiar su expresión- dos meses después de que te marcharas…

\- era mi amiga Nightwolf, la quería mucho...

\- lo se, y también me duele su partida, aunque no lo demuestre su ausencia me a afectado. Pero no estoy aquí para eso… debo preguntarte algo que es muy importante…

\- directo como siempre je… si lo que quieres saber es por que mi nov… ¡digo amiga!…- el semental rio por lo bajo al escuchar como corrigió su oración- que...

\- a pesar de lo fuerte que eres aun sigues siendo una insegura cuando se trata de aceptar que te gustan las yeguas- la pony de tierra desvío la mirada eh infló sus mejillas- jejeje… no has cambiado… bueno, ¿cómo es que ella sabe de nuestra existencia?...

\- por que es una fantasiosa- respondió sin ver al semental- ella sabe de los humanos así como todos en este reino, que solo son cuentos para portillos. Pero está desempeñada en demostrarle a todos que no son cuentos…

\- ¿y le prestan atención?...

\- no…- dijo negando con su cabeza para luego voltear a verlo- no te preocupes, yo me estoy encargando de que su obsesión no pase a mayores, no me gustaría verla encerrada por que la crean una loca…

\- gracias… por cierto, ¿como sigue tu pata?...- la yegua mostró su pata derecha delantera moviéndola en círculos- no te molesta por lo que veo… no se por que te retiraste, eras muy buena en el área…

\- es por que quiero vivir Nightwolf…- dejó de mover su pata y se acercó al semental- no negaré que pasar por el escuadrón fue crucial para mi vida ya que me enseñó mucho- desvío de nuevo la mirada- pero no soy de las que hacen de cuenta que todo sigue normal al ver caer a un compañero…

\- te entiendo y respeto tú decisión…

\- gracias… sabes, nunca te di las gracias por salvar mi vida ese día… así que...- de un rápido movimiento se sujetó del cuello del unicornio y plantó un beso en sus labios, ella cerró sus ojos para disfrutarlo mientras que él los abrió lo más que pudo al ser tomado por sorpresa, tardó un minuto y la yegua rompió el beso de forma lenta- te agradezco que me hayas rescatado de joven, gracias por darme otra oportunidad de vivir…- dijo con un tono suave para luego soltar el cuello del unicornio.

\- esto… *ejem*… con un simple gracias hubiera bastado- masculló retomando su postura y la yegua solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa- bueno, debo irme…

\- ¿no iras a la fiesta?…

\- no, mi maestra me a ordenado descansar… hasta luego…- el semental materializó sus alas de metal y salió volando del lugar. Sweetie Droops observo el cielo por donde se había retirado el unicornio por unos minutos y luego bajo su cabeza colocando una expresión de confusión.

\- … ¿acabo de besarlo?...- se dijo a sí misma tocando sus labios- ¡acabo de besarlo!… ¡¿que te pasa Bon Bon?!...- exclamó confundida mirando de nuevo al cielo.

.

.

\- Zuly, ¿estás lista?...- preguntó la princesa de la amistad Llamando a la puerta en donde se estaba quedando la unicornio color crema.

\- ¡enseguida salgo!...- exclamó la unicornio del otro lado- no se… ¿será conveniente?, si… creo que mejor lo llevaré…- se dijo a sí mismo para luego poner el brazalete en su pata y luego dirigirse a la puerta- ya estoy lista…- musitó con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y viera a la alicornio del otro lado.

\- pasaremos por Rarity a su casa y luego… ehhh… ¿porque estás usando tu brazalete?...- preguntó Twilight confundida al ver el artilugio en la pata de la unicornio.

\- creo que me acostumbré en asistir a un evento con esta cosa puesta …- mostró su pata con el brazalete- ¿nos vamos?...- la alicornio asintió y ambas ponis se alejaron del pasillo directo a la salida. En la parte de abajo se encontraba el teniente Sentry junto con diez soldados más- ¿y eso?...- le preguntó a la alicornio al ver a los sementales.

\- no lo se… teniente Sentry, ¿que sucede?...-preguntó Twilight acercándose donde los sementales junto con Zuly.

\- princesa…- él y el grupo de ponis hicieron una reverencia- se rumora en el castillo que habrá una fiesta y usted va a asistir, así que me tome el atrevimiento de preparar a sus escoltas para que la acompañen esta noche.

\- ¿todos ellos?...- dijo la alicornio.

\- así es princesa, son sus escoltas para que se sienta segura donde va a estar…-dijo Flash aun haciendo la reverencia.

\- … me permite un minuto teniente por favor…- musitó Twilight y el semental se levantó al igual que el grupo de ponis- a solas…- la alicornio se dio media vuelta y se alejó un poco y detrás de ella el pegaso de pelaje gamboge brillante, cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente la alicornio se dio la vuelta pero miró primero por encima del hombro del semental cerciorándose de que no los escucharían- ¿qué estas haciendo Flash?...- susurró pero más que una pregunta fue un reclamo.

\- Twily… últimamente han sucedido muchas cosas extrañas en el pueblo, no correré el riesgo de que te pase algo… o perderte…- habló en el mismo tono que ella.

\- entiende tu preocupación Flash, pero diez soldados son demasiados…

\- iría en persona pero… (suspiro) tengo ojos encima, el capitán Armor tiene un espía en tus filas, le dice a él si estoy mucho tiempo contigo…- la alicornio se dio un palm face al escuchar eso.

\- … ya vera mí hermano cuando tenga en frente…- habló entre dientes- Flash el gesto que estás haciendo muy lindo y te lo agradezco, pero no puedo llevarme a todos esos soldados. La guardia del palacio sólo cuenta con treinta de ellos y me estaría llevando prácticamente la mitad, y los soldados que vinieron contigo se marcharon cuando Cadence y mi hermano se fueron a Canterlot… ¿qué dice el teniente Sharp al respecto?...

\- está de acuerdo… por favor Twilight, si vas a salir llévate al menos cinco escoltas…

\- de acuerdo tu ganas… solo me llevaré a dos de ellos…

\- ¿dos?... pero…

\- lo tomas o lo dejas…- dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que el pegaso soltará un suspiro de derrota.

\- muy bien… tu ganas…- la alicornio le guiñó el ojo y se regresó dónde estaba el grupo de soldados y la teniente Blueberry, señaló a dos de éstos para luego los cuatro ponis salir del castillo. El pegaso dio varios pasos hacia adelante mirando un tanto preocupado la puerta por donde se había ido la alicornio.

\- solo se llevó a dos soldados… tal como te lo había dicho...- dijo una voz masculina cerca, el pegado se dio la vuelta y vio a un unicornio de pelaje color chocolate, melena color salmón y ojos marrones.

\- seee teniente Sharp …- dijo Flash cerrando sus ojos mientras de debajo de su ala derecha sacaba una bolsa y de allí sacó tres monedas que fueron cubiertas con un aura color beige y atraídas hacia el unicornio- ¿y el plan "B"?...

\- en marcha desde que la princesa puso un casco fuera del castillo, Night fury del escuadrón ocaso envió a Ice River y a Rainwater para mantenerla vigilada. Descuide teniente… son sus mejores soldados, la princesa no sabrá que está siendo vigilada...- dijo muy confiado pero el pegaso no se sentía seguro.

Poco a poco los ponis comenzaron a llegar a Sugarcube córner para dar inicio a la fiesta que la alocada pony fiestera había organizado para el cumpleañero, Rainbow Dash había terminado su práctica temprano y se fue a su casa a descansar para luego ir por la pony granjera, Applejack invitó al unicornio gris niebla pero éste simplemente dijo que quería descansar. Así que la Pegaso se fue junto con Applejack y Applebloom a la fiesta de Rumble. Fluttershy había llegado a la hora acordada a la casa de la unicornio fashionistas; y ella junto con Rarity y Sweetie Belle salieron minutos después encontrándose en el camino a Scootaloo que también se dirigía a la repostería.

Trixie ya había terminado el espectáculo y bajo las exigencias y súplicas por parte de Starlight, la unicornio azulada acompañó a su amiga a esta fiesta, Twilight y Zuly fueron las últimas en llegar ya que se detuvieron en cada tienda del pueblo buscando un regalo para el pegaso, los dos escoltas de la alicornio se quedaron afuera prestando guardia y desde las nubes ocultos los dos pegados del escuadrón ocaso muy atentos de cualquier anomalía.

En Canterlot todo estaba tranquilo, algunos ponis ya habían salido de su trabajo y se dirigían a sus hogares mientras que otros con sus familias o con su pareja caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad en la montaña. En el Palacio real la princesa del amor se había retirado temprano a descansar ya que había tenido un día demasiado estresado atendiendo a todos los ponis que ingresaban al palacio sea para algo de ayuda o un consejo, obviamente atendió a todos esos ponis después de despertar en su cama cubierta de nubes que no se podía quitar con magia ni mucho menos con sus cascos ya que se adherían de nuevo, así que le pidió el favor al único pony aparte de su esposo que le tenía confianza para que le ayudara… Sunburst.

El semental se sonrojó a más no poder por la petición ya que tenía que tocar el cuerpo de su princesa para retirar las nubes, le suplicó que le dijera a Shining para que le ayudara ya que tenía nubes en zonas que ella no alcanzaba y sólo su esposo podía tocar y así evitaría un mal entendido, pero ella le dijo que Shining estaba muy ocupado direccionando las tropas del reino y arreglando unos pendientes del imperio de cristal lo cual era cierto.

Luego de muchas insistencias Sunburst aceptó, pero tubo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tener una erección al tocar ciertas partes privadas de la yegua para quitarle las nubes, aparte de eso usar su hocico para retirar pequeñas motas que con sus cascos no alcanzaba. Fue un proceso largo para ella y excitadamente frustrante para él pero obteniendo el resultado deseado: una alicornio rosa libre de molestas nubes y a un unicornio naranja de lentes empañados y pequeñas motas de nube en sus fosas nasales tratando de no tener un colapsó nervioso por lo que hizo (aunque eso no era parte del plan).

Después de eso ella le dio las gracias y se retiró a realizar sus deberes reales y ahora ella caminaba por los pasillos con su cabeza abajo, estaba agotada y trataba de no pensar en lo que había visto en la habitación de su tía Celestia, entró a su recámara y se acostó en su cama de un salto como si de una potrilla se tratara. Aunque su descanso no duró mucho ya que la pequeña Flurry Heart apareció en su habitación y la alicornio rosa le dedicó tiempo a su hija y eso le ayudó a relajarse más de lo que creía.

Shining Armor había terminado sus pendientes del imperio y de coordinando las tropas que prestarían guardia en el palacio, se encontraba en estos momentos en frente a un grupo de soldados que saldrían a patrullar las calles de la ciudad ya que le había llegado un comunicado de que había una pony perdida desde el día de ayer, tenia las características físicas, el nombre de la pony y las estaba compartiendo con las tropas para dar con el paradero de esta.

\- caballeros buenas noches, en horas de la tarde me llegó un comunicado que había una pony extraviada… responde al nombre de Sunshine Smile, una yegua entre 18 y 22 años, pelaje rosa y melena en dos tonos de amarillo. Su cutie mark es una estrella amarilla de seis puntas con varios destellos de colores… para que tengas mejor conocimiento y puedan dar con su paradero…- el semental mostró un volante con la foto de la unicornio e igualmente repartió varios de estos a sus tropas para que las repartieran en la ciudad y dar con su paradero mucho más rápido- lleva sólo 24 horas perdida, Pero como ustedes saben hace poco tuvimos un intruso en el Imperio de cristal y otro de igual forma en el castillo de la princesa de la amistad en Ponyville… así que aparte de su búsqueda les sugiero mucha atención a sus alrededores he informen lo que encuentren inusual o que pueda poner en peligro la paz del reino.

\- ¡señor si señor!...- respondieron los soldados al unisón.

\- ¡rompan filas!...- los soldados efectuaron un saludo militar y se retiraron de la plaza de armas para comenzar a patrullar por toda la ciudad. El unicornio blanco se retiró su casco y soltó un suspiro ya que estaba cansado.

\- ¿día difícil?...- preguntó un unicornio de pelaje azul marino acercándose.

\- y sí que lo fue Red Sniper- musitó Shining- creo que escuchaste la orden que le di a los soldados…

\- así es… y espero que puedan encontrarla…

\- ¿está de guardia esta noche?

\- sí, ¿Por qué?...

\- porque te quiero pedir el favor de que te encargues de coordinar a los soldados, estoy muy agotado…

\- descuida Armor, ve a descansa que nosotros nos encargamos del resto…- respondió Red Sniper colocando su pata en su pecho.

\- ¿nosotros?... jejeje…

\- ¿qué es lo gracioso?...- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

\- no sé cuánto tiempo llevas con la princesa Luna, pero ya se te pegó hablar en plural…

\- yo… esto… ¡ahg!, ¡ya lárgate Armor!...- el unicornio blanco se retiró riendo por la actitud de su compañero dejando a este con el ceño fruncido- si no fuera ilegal ya te hubiera dado un tiro en el trasero…- dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa observando de reojo la Barret que tenía a su costado. El semental miro el cielo y observó esté completamente despejado con pocas estrellas- el espíritu del caos está haciendo un buen trabajo, pero no se compara con las noches que trae mi amada… mejor sigo en lo mío…- se dio media vuelta mientras que acomodaba su arma con su magia para dirigirse al interior del palacio y reorganizar las tropas de turno nocturno.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Shining Armor se había retirado y Red Sniper había organizado las tropas. El príncipe del cristal estaba compartiendo con su familia ya que tenía mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, mientras que el unicornio azul marino se encontraba en una de las torres vigilando a través de la mira de su arma, debido a la potencia de la mira alcanzaba a ver algunos soldados cumpliendo la orden dada por Shining Armor mientras que otros simplemente se paraban en esquina a conversar. Respingo su nariz y se alejó del lente al ver que todo estaba con total normalidad.

\- hmm… todo en orden, como siempre…- musitó Red Sniper, dejó su arma a un lado y se recostó un poco de la pared de la torre cerrando sus ojos y soltando un suspiro, los abrió y miró hacia el horizonte, empezó a sentir tranquilidad perdiéndose en las pocas estrellas qué traía el manto nocturno. Comenzó a contar aquellos puntos azules que adornaban el cielo hasta que centro su vista en un punto rojo que se movía de forma lenta- ¿huh?... ¿y eso?...- con su magia tomó de nuevo su arma y comenzó a observar por la mira- eso no es una estrella…

\- ¿no escuchas eso?...- le preguntó guardia a su compañero mientras patrullaban por las calles de la ciudad al escuchar un ruido bastante fuerte y constante- se escucha como el tren…

\- cierto, pero estamos muy retirado el de la estación…- respondió el segundo guardia también mirando a su alrededor al escuchar aquel ruido. Poco a poco el ruido comenzó a escucharse mucho más fuerte y ambos fijaron la vista al cielo y vieron con curiosidad dos extrañas luces que al parecer eran emitidas por una sombra bastante grande y con alas- ¿pero qué es esa cosa?...

\- parece un dragón…- dijo el primer guardia.

\- un dragón no escupe fuego de sus alas… ¿o si?...

Ambos ponis seguían concentrados observando aquella silueta en la oscuridad del cielo hasta que ésta de sus costados se vio como si expulsara algo que fue arrojado muy lejos y pocos segundos después se escuchó el sonido como de un cañón al ser accionado, se comenzaron a cuestionar de que posiblemente se tratara de un dragón pero no alcanzaban a ver un batir de alas que confirmara sus teorías. De pronto muy cerca de ellos se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte cómo si algo hubiera caído y se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo, rápidamente bajaron su vista y vieron un pequeño cráter cerca de ellos, corrieron al lugar donde había caído ese algo que arrojó el dragón y vieron una especie de huevo que humeaba.

Se Escucharon otros sonidos similares al primero y los ponis miraron de nuevo al cielo a ese algo que sobrevolaba la ciudad y vieron que había arrojado otras cosas pero esta vez la dirección que ellos pueden reconocer fácilmente.

\- ¡atacan el palacio!...- exclamaron los guardias al unísono. Iban a salir a todo galope pero comenzaron a escuchar fuertes truenos y gritos por la ciudad.

\- que est… ahg…- no terminó su oración ya que una larga lanza lo atravesó por la nuca haciendo salir la punta de esta por su hocico, la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones y se desplomó al suelo con sus ojos muy abiertos y teniendo leves convulsiones.

El otro guardia se giró para ver quién los había atacado y quedó petrificado al ver un ser que nunca antes había visto, era alto, delgado, brillante, con un rostro esquelético de ojos rojos que brillaban en la noche, cargaba algo detrás de él ya que pudo notar una especie de cinturón que atravesaba junto a su cuello y bajaba al parecer lo que eran su cintura.

\- ¿quien rayos eres?...- fueron palabras demasiado suaves debido al miedo que tenía al ver ese ser desconocido. Este criatura movió su brazo izquierdo tomando al pony por el cuello y lo levanto como si no pesara nada- ahg… su… suel… tame… ahg…- la criatura comenzó a ejercer presión sobre su cuello deteniendo su respiración, pero luego el guardia abrió sus ojos en su máxima capacidad ya que su agresor había movido su brazo derecho y metió sus garras en el pecho del semental para luego deslizarlas hasta el abdomen desgarrando toda su piel y haciendo que sus entrañas se esparcieran por todo el suelo.

El guardia quedó inmóvil después de unos minutos y está criatura soltó el cuerpo del equino que cayó a sus pies para luego girar su vista al escuchar un grito agudo de terror y ver a una yegua con los ojos muy abiertos ya que lo había presenciado todo. La yegua se dio la vuelta y comenzó a galopar alejándose del lugar pero esta criatura estiró su brazo derecho y de allí se formó una especie de arma que disparó sin compasión hacia la pony haciendo que sus proyectiles impactará en su cuerpo y está cayera al suelo pocos metros más adelante.

Después de ver que su objetivo quedo reducido comenzó a acercarse hacia ella y notó que está aún respiraba, la yegua volteo a verlo con una vista cansada mientras que de sus ojos salían lágrimas, pero está criatura sin compasión se paró sobre su cabeza aplastándola por completo para luego continuar por su camino causando destrucción a su paso.

\- pero que demonios…- se dijo a sí mismo Red sniper al observar esas cosas acercarse de forma rápida y se estrellara contra las paredes del palacio o ingresando al interior de este- ¡atacan el palacio!...- exclamó tomando su arma y descendiendo por un costado de la torre usando su magia sobre sus casos para poder aferrarse como una araña y bajar deslizado. Al llegar abajo notó que varios guardes estaban algo desorientados por lo que estaba pasando- ¡tú tú y tú!…- señaló a tres soldados que al verlo se pusieron firmes- ¡informen al resto de la guardia que estamos siendo atacados, quiero tanto guardia diurna como nocturna defendiendo el palacio y la ciudad!...

\- ¡señor sí señor!- exclamaron los soldados saliendo a todo galope.

\- el resto…

\- ¡cuidado señor!...- exclamó un soldado, un pony de tierra que al ver un objeto acercarse hacia su capital desde el aire galopó rápidamente y lo tacleo evitando ser aplastado por una especie de huevo metálico- ¿está bien señor?...- el huevo se abrió y de allí salió otro monstruo similar al que había atacado a los dos guardias y a la pony en la ciudad, rápidamente en su brazo se formó en una arma de seis cañones que comenzó a girar rápidamente.

\- ¡TODOS CUBRANSE AHORA!- exclamó Red Sniper.

El monstruo sin piedad comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra a los ponis que estaban a su alrededor, los que estaban un poco más retirados alcanzaron a esconderse mientras que los que estaban cerca recibieron los proyectiles que esté arrojaba cayendo muertos en el acto. Red Sniper tomo con su magia al soldado y su arma y se escondió detrás de un muro qué le sirvió de protección de todos los proyectiles que disparaba aquella criatura.

\- ¡¿qué cosa es eso?!...- preguntó el soldado sosteniendo su casco.

\- no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea no nos quiere vivos…- respondió Red Sniper con su lomo pegado a la pared escuchando como aquellos proyectiles impactaban del otro lado.

La criatura comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos aún disparando su arma evitando de que los dos ponis pudieran moverse o responder al ataque, los disparos cesaron pero está criatura continuó acercándose, su arma cambió y arrojó un proyectil al cielo que se fragmentó en varias partes y cayeran donde estaban ocultos los dos ponis generando muchas explosiones destruyendo el muro y gran parte del área levantó mucho polvo.

\- ¡alto en nombre de las princesas!...- exclamó un soldado haciendo que la criatura se detuviera y voltear a mirar notando un grupo de veinte soldados armados con lanzas y ballestas- ¡arroja el arma y ríndete!...- se giró por completo pero en ningún momento bajó su arma.

En la base enemiga del otro lado del portal, todos los movimientos que eran efectuados por los droides que estaban atacando Equestria estaban siendo observados por científicos y soldados a través de unos monitores. Entre los presentes se encontraban la doctora Runner, el doctor Boskonovitch, el teniente Reaper y el capitán Tankor.

\- je… ¿lanzas y ballestas?, ¿esos son los grandes avances en armamento que posee esa dimensión?...- masculló Reaper embozando una sonrisa arrogante.

\- tal vez no requieran de muchas armas ya que su magia es muy poderosa…- musitó el anciano Boskonovitch con una mano bajo su mentón.

\- ¿magia poderosa?... por favor… con lo que hemos presenciado deduzco que apoderarnos de ese reino es mucho más fácil de lo que pensaron. Podría enviar a tres soldados con un cortaúñas y tomarían esa dimensión en una semana.

\- no debes de subestimar a esa especie teniente…

\- esta vez concuerdo con él- musitó la doctora Runner- según con los análisis que se le han realizado al espécimen C-222, esas criaturas son capaces de realizar cosas que ningún humano puede hacer teniente.

\- leí su reporte doctora, pero esas criaturas son "peligrosas" si posen un cuerno o alas…- Reaper miró el monitor analizando a cada soldado que el droide tenia al frente- y estos no poseen nada de eso. Bueno, uno que otro tiene alas, además…- observó los otros monitores mostrando imágenes de ponis siendo masacrados por las otras unidades que habían enviado: pegasos, ponis de tierra, unicornios… sementales, yeguas y potrillos por igual- aquí veo que también hay de esas cosas con cuernos y alas, y solo huyen despavoridos... soldado, retome el avance…- le dijo al operario del droide y este movió un joystick haciendo que la máquina retomará su avance- veamos de qué son capaces…

\- ¡dije alto!...- gritó el guardia de nuevo pero su orden fue ignorada y esta criatura comenzó a acercarse mas hacía ellos- ¡arqueros ataquen!..- dio la orden y los ponis que tenían las ballestas accionaron sus armas lanzando flechas hacia el enemigo. Pero estas rebotaban sobre su cuerpo o simplemente movían su cabeza un poco pero no le causan ningún daño- ¡¿qué?!...- exclamó sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¡JA!… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!... olviden el cortaúñas, a estos se vencen con una pistola de burbujas…¡JAJAJAJA!...- se mofaba el teniente Reaper viendo los intentos de las tropas.

\- que maduro…- dijo en voz baja la doctora Runner mirando al teniente.

\- jejejeje… bueno ya… jejeje… *ejem*… soldado, reinicie el ataque…- ordenó Reaper y el soldado asistió para luego presionar unos botones en una consola haciendo que el droide preparara sus armas.

\- ¡lanzas ahora!...- exclamó el guardia que comandaba el ataque para luego él y soldados soltaron un grito de guerra y salieron a todo galope y aquellos que poseían alas volaron enfilando sus armas para atacar.

\- ¿señor?...- musito el soldado que estaba operando el droide al teniente Reaper.

\- llénalos de plomo…- dijo Reaper sin interés, el operarios del droide se giró de nuevo y accionó las armas de esta máquina comenzando a matar a los ponis que se acercaban hacia él. Uno a uno comenzaron a caer los soldados siendo atravesados por balas de alto calibre, algunos perdían alguna extremidad antes de ser alcanzado por otro proyectil que acabara con su vida, otros morían en el acto ya que el tiro era preciso y letal; en menos de quince segundos ya había eliminado a casi todos los soldados.

Solamente había quedado dos unidades vivas, pero heridas, una de ellas había perdidos sus dos patas traseras y el otro solo una delantera y una ala. Pero tenía las dos traseras con perforaciones de las balas haciendo que este tuviera mucho esfuerzo al arrastrarse. Llegó primero donde el pony que había perdido ambas patas traseras y lo levantó de su melena haciendo de que esté gritara más, el pony golpeaba el brazo de su atacante tratando de que lo soltara pero era inútil, aún que sus gritos fueron cortos ya que el droide con su otra garra comenzó a hacer presión sobre la cabeza del pony hasta destrozar su cráneo por completo esparciendo su cerebro en el suelo, su cuerpo quedó inerte de forma inmediata con los brazos colgando mientras que su sangre bañaba su cuerpo y caía al suelo. La unidad T-900 abrió su garra y el cuerpo del equino cayó al suelo y luego centró su vista al segundo pony.

\- no… piedad… por favor…- decía el guardia muy temeroso al mismo tiempo que se arrastraba de espaldas tratando de huir, el droide llegó donde el pony y lo levantó de su melena como al otro soldado causándole más dolor que el que sentía.

\- señor, ¿lo elimino como el primero o que ordena?...- musitó el soldado girando y viendo al teniente mientras que los gritos y súplicas del pony se escuchaban por los parlantes del monitor.

\- hmmm, no sé… tal vez… un poco de tortura y…

\- que sea rápido… - dijo Tankor interrumpiendo lo que el humano iba a decir, el teniente Reaper y los demás miembros voltearon a ver al enorme robot un tanto intrigados por esa orden- que sea rápido… en que sean caballos parlantes no los hace ser menos que nosotros, sólo es un soldado cumpliendo órdenes, que muera con honor.

\- ¿honor?...- masculló el teniente Reaper- capitán con todo respeto, un enemigo que suplique en combate no tiene…

\- ¡capitán, teniente acaba de pasar algo!...- exclamó el operario del droide llamando la atención. Los presentes voltearon a ver el monitor y vieron que el pony que sujetaba el droide estaba en el suelo mientras que la pantalla mostraba un aviso que decía " falla… brazo izquierdo averiado"

\- que demo…- masculló Reaper.

\- ¡oye tú!...- exclamó Red Sniper llamando la atención del droide mientras que con su magia movía hacía atrás la corredera de su arma expulsando la vainilla y cargando un nuevo cartucho en la recamara. La máquina se dio la vuelta soltando pequeñas chispas de su hombro izquierdo y vio al unicornio apuntándole con su rifle- sonríe para la cámara infeliz- presionó el disparador disparando otro proyectil directo a la cabeza destruyéndola por completo, segundos después cargó un nuevo proyectil y disparó al pecho del droide ocasionando una pequeña explosión en su cuerpo, el cuerpo sin cabeza se desplomó quedando completamente inerte ahora soltando chispas y humo por su cuello.

\- ehh.. señor, ¿puede sacarme de aquí?...- masculló el guardia que estaba con Red dentro de una especie de domo creado con octágonos.

\- golpea la barrera dos veces, así se desactiva…- el pony miró a su alrededor y luego golpeó suave dos veces una sección he inmediatamente el escudo se fue desintegrando dejándolo libre. Ambos ponis se acercaron a la máquina y luego viendo al pony caído respirar muy agitado, sonó otras explosiones fuera del palacio y otras adentro colocando en alerta al unicornio y al soldado- llévalo a la enfermería rápido…- musitó muy serio y el soldado sin rechistar tomó a su compañero y salió a todo galope, el unicornio giró su vista a la torre que era la habitación de la princesa Luna y entrecerró los ojos al ver a la alicornio parada en el balcón lanzado rayos de su cuerno a uno de los jardines del palacio- esto aun no acaba…- murmuró para luego mover la corredera de su arma expulsando la vainilla e introduciendo un nuevo cartucho a la recamara, acomodó su rifle sobre su lomo y salió a todo galope hacia la torre.

En la base enemiga tanto los científicos como soldados estaban sorprendidos viendo un monitor que mostraba un aviso de "fuera de línea". Boskonovitch y Runner tenían una sonrisa burlona mirando de reojo al teniente que tenía una expresión de "¿qué pasó?".

\- ehhh… ¿ese pony tenía un rifle?- masculló Reaper señalando el monitor.

\- te lo dije...- dijo Boskonovitch.

\- hasta los que no poseen magia pueden ser peligrisos teniente, se confió y perdió una unidad…- dijo Runner en un tono burlón.

\- espero buenos resultados teniente, no me importa los medios…- masculló Tankor muy serio dando media vuelta y saliendo de la sala.

\- señor, ¿cuáles son sus ordenes?...- dijo otro soldado que operaba otro droide. Tanto el soldado que perdió la unidad que destruyó Red como los demás soldados que manipulaban a los otros droides se dieron la vuelta observando como poco a poco su superior se llenaba de ira, el teniente observó cada monitor viendo como los ponis huían asustados o algunas edificaciones destruidas o en llamas- ¿señor?...

\- ningún caballo parlante me va a ver la cara…- dijo Reaper entre dientes con una expresión que denotaba solo odio- ¡quiero a todas las unidades que enviaron a destruir ese maldito castillo, maten a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino, que no queden sirviendo ni para fabricar pegamento!...

\- ¡si señor!...- los soldados reanudaron sus actividades poniendo en marcha a los droides..

\- ¿Dónde está Saotome?- preguntó Reaper más molesto que antes.

\- el señor Saotome salió esta mañana por orden del capitán Tankor a una misión y aun no regresa señor…- dijo un operario de droide dándose media vuelta y mirando al teniente.

\- por que será que cada que necesito a ese ebrio siempre está ocupado…- dijo Reaper efectuando un palm face- doctora Runner, prepare a las unidad SMJ-002 y 03, también a la unidad de asalto SMT-00...

\- puedo usar a Yuri Asamiya sin ningún problema- dijo la doctora Runner- pero no puedo usar a Fey en este asalto, está en recuperación y su desempeño no será el mejor…

\- y usar a la unidad 00 será imposible en estos momentos…- finalizó el anciano haciendo que el teniente volteara a verlos muy molesto- antes de que digas algo te aclaro que la unidad SMT-00 no se encuentra en esta base, traerlo tomaría como doce horas…

\- por que será que cada vez que quiero destruir algo siempre hay un impedimento- masculló Reaper luego de estampar sus manos sobre una mesa- doctora prepare a sus marionetas…

\- ya le dije, no puedo usar a SMJ-002… no está en condiciones para …

\- ¡USTED SOLO OBEDEZCA ORDENES QUE DE LAS CONDICIONES ME ENCARGO YO!- exclamó Reaper dándose media vuelta y gritando a medida que se acercaba a la mujer de cabello rojo- quiero a esas marionetas listas en diez minutos doctora, sin peros...

Runner vio de forma desafiante al teniente generando una guerra de miradas y un silencio que era roto por el sonido de los gritos de terror de algunos ponis u otros de guerra de los soldados que trataban de defender a Canterlot por medio de los parlantes de los equipos. Duraron así por unos minutos más hasta que uno de los soldados llamó la atención diciendo que había caído otra unidad T-900.

\- que espera doctora, ¿una invitación por escrito?...- dijo bosconovitch en tono burlón haciendo que ella y el teniente se miraran de nuevo.

\- … iré a preparar a las unidades, pero serán tú responsabilidad si algo sale mal…- dijo Runner de mala gana dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la sala.

\- ¡quiero un estado de las unidades que se enviaron, todas!...- exclamó Reaper mirando de nuevo a su equipo.

\- señor se enviaron doce unidades T-900, cuatro unidades T-2000, dos cazas en un recolector como lo había ordenado- dijo un soldado.

\- el capitán Tankor anteriormente había enviado dos unidades T-2000, una que se dirigía al un imperio cerca a las montañas nevadas y la otra se encuentra en combate en esa ciudad- dijo otro soldado.

\- bien… ¿que mas?- musitó Reaper.

\- las unidades que usted ordenó se dividieron en dos grupos: un caza, cuatro unidades T-900 y una unidad T-2000 se dejaron cerca al Buster que el capitán Tankor envió y están listas para asediar el imperio. Las unidades restantes se encuentran atacando la ciudad: un recolector, dos unidades T-2000, un caza y ocho unidades T-900 de las cuales dos ya se encuentran inactivas- respondió otro soldado.

\- ¿y las unidades que enviaron a destruir a esas portadoras?...- preguntó Boskonovitch.

\- cierto, lo había olvidado…- masculló Reaper fingiendo asombro- la supuesta defensa de ese reino. ¿cómo va eso?...- volteó a mirar a un grupo de científicos que veían varios monitores- señores como va la causa jejeje…

\- estamos monitorizando los movimientos de las unidades ya que el capitán Tankor ordenó mantenerlas en modo automático…- respondió uno de los hombres dándose media vuelta.

\- … bueno, el es eso jefe. Manténganme informado de todos los movimientos de esas unidades…- el científico asintió y se dio media vuelta observando de nuevo el monitor- será un gran asalto…

Red Sniper subió a la torre de su amada y alineó con su arma a una de esas cosas que atacaba el palacio mientras que otros soldados lo atacaban con lanzas y flechas de ballestas para reducir a su enemigo, pero eran intentos en vano. La princesa Luna desde su torre lo atacaba con rayos mágicos derribándolo pero este se ponía de nuevo de pie y continuaba con su destrucción, la alicornio azul miró de reojo al unicornio y vio que este soltaba leves gruñidos de frustración; sin cambiar palabras entendió su plan y concentró su magia cubriendo el droide y elevándolo un poco para que no siguiera avanzando, pero esto no detuvo su armamento ya que siguió atacando; Red apuntó a la cabeza de la unidad T-900 y disparó destruyéndola en el acto pero continuó moviéndose, cargó un nuevo cartucho y disparó a su pecho causando una pequeña explosión en la máquina haciendo que el cuerpo quedara inerte para luego la magia que lo rodeaba se deshizo y cayera al suelo de forma pesada, después de esto las unidades se replegaron para apoyar otros puntos que estaban siendo atacados.

\- gracias amor, y ya van dos…- musito Red Sniper moviendo la corredera expulsando la vainilla de la recamara y montando un cartucho nuevo- ¿Luna que son esas cosas?...

\- los llaman droides de batalla, pero estos son muy diferentes a los que vi la ultima vez que estuve en la tierra, se supone que no poseen magia y no pueden llegar a este mundo…- dijo Luna muy confundida.

\- pues al parecer si la tienen y pudieron llegar, lo bueno es que ya sabemos como detenerlas.

\- debemos informarle a Nightwolf para…

\- shhh…- musitó Red Sniper levantando su pata y la princesa guardo silencio- ¿no oyes eso?...- Luna agudizó sus oídos y ambos ponis movían sus orejas hasta que ambos pudieron escuchar aquel ruido más fuerte, giraron sus cabezas hacia arriba y vieron pasar sobre ellos a una especie de ave de metal que expulsaba fuego de la parte trasera de sus alas que se dio la vuelta mas adelante quedando estática en el aire.

\- señor, es otro ser igual al espécimen C-222…- dijo un Científico sorprendido al ver a la alicornio a través del monitor- y otro pony y… ¿tiene un rifle?...

\- con uno es mas que suficiente…- dijo Reaper de forma sombría- hazlos pedazos…

\- ¿qué rayos es eso?...- preguntó Red Sniper.

\- ¡es un caza!...- gritó Luna muy aterrada.

\- fuego...- ordenó Reaper. La princesa de la noche encendió su cuerno para contra atacar pero fue muy lenta ya que el caza disparó varios misiles a la torre causando una gran explosión destruyendo la habitación de Luna, el ataque fue tan fuerte que la torre colapsó causando un gran estruendo y levantando una enorme cortina de humo que cubrió parte del palacio.

\- ¿qué fue eso?...- se preguntó Shining muy confundido al escuchar la torre caer para luego agacharse y rodar a la derecha a una columna para resguardarse de los ataques de una de las unidades T-900 que había lanzado el recolector al palacio.

El y varios guardias estaban atrincherados ya que primero atacaron a esa criatura de piel dura ya que las lanzas y las flechas de las ballestas no lo atravesaban. La unidad continuó su avance y arremetida evitando que los ponis pudiera contra atacar de forma correcta.

\- ¡señor, esa cosa no se detiene!…- exclamó uno de los soldados que estaba con el unicornio, una ráfaga de balas pasaron cerca a su cabeza haciendo su característico zumbido- ¡¿que hacemos?!...

El unicornio blanco miró al guardia que se resguardaba junto con otros colegas, luego se asomó un poco y vio directo a los ojos de su adversario y este enfoco su vista en Shining para luego disparar a su posición rápidamente el unicornio de ocultó de nuevo evitando ser alcanzado por lo que sea que disparaba esa cosa y empezó a ingeniar un plan.

\- ¡necesitamos atacar a la cabeza!... ¡yo seré distracción mientras que ustedes atacan con lo que tenga!.m- dijo el principe.

\- ¡tengo bombas de humo señor!- gritó uno de los soldados.

\- ¡eso es mucho mejor, a la cuenta de tres arrójalas!… ¡uno, dos… tre!…- las palabras de Shining se cortaron ya que se escuchó una explosión muy fuerte cerca de ellos y lo siguiente que vieron fue a la unidad T-900 que estaban atacando pasar muy rápido cerca de ellos para salir expulsada por una ventana al final del pasillo que destruyó con su cuerpo al igual que un pedazo de pared.

Un silencio se formó y los guardias asomaron sus cabezas de donde se estaban cubriendo y vieron el agujero en la pared que había hecho el droide, giraron su vista y vieron a un unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena púrpura a un lado de un cañón que humana por su bocado fuego.

\- ¿Cassius?- musitó uno de los soldados.

\- ¡a que te supo hojalata!...- exclamó el soldado con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡¿estas loco?!...- cuestionó un soldado al unicornio mientras que él y los demás guardias salían por completo- ¡acabas de destruir una de las ventanas junto con la pared del palacio, mira el agujero que dejaste con esa cosa!…- el unicornio cubrió con su magia el cañón y galopó donde estaban los ponis quedando cerca de ellos.

\- … la mitad del castillo está en llamas, y convertido en escombros… ¿y tú te preocupas por un agujero en la pared?- dijo Cassius como si nada.

-… ehh…

\- ¡no me fastidies insecto!...- el soldado quedó mudo ante la respuesta del unicornio.

\- buen trabajo soldado…- dijo Shining mirando el agujero.

\- gracias señor, note que esas cosas estaban hechas de metal… así que opté por usar fuerza pesada.

\- he hiciste lo correcto…- musito el príncipe, miró a los otros soldados al saber como detenían esas cosas- vayan por los otros cañones, debemos detener al enemigo a como de lugar…

\- ¡señor si señor¡…- reclamaron los soldados, se iban a retirar pero una de las puertas cerca a ellos se abrió y por está salió la princesa Cadence cargando a su hija sobre su lomo y junto a ella Sunburts. Los guardias al verlas realizaron una reverencia y Shining galopó donde ella.

\- cariño, ¿estas bien?- musitó la alicornio rosa.

\- sí… amor es mejor salgan por uno de los túneles secretos del palacio, esas cosas son muy difíciles de detener- respondió Shining.

\- lo sé, acabo de ver por la ventana cómo los soldados luchaban para detener a estas criaturas…- Flurry Heath saltó del lomo de su madre y se aferró a las patas del unicornio blanco muy asustada.

\- cariño será mejor que salgan de aquí ahora, no quiero que ninguna de las dos salgan lastimadas- musitó el semental.

\- papi ven con nosotras...- dijo Flurry Heart en voz baja pero algunos guardias alcanzaron a escucharla.

\- … con todo respeto señor será mejor que usted vaya con ellas, nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger el castillo…- dijo muy serio el unicornio Cassius dando un paso al frente.

\- no… debo quedarme, es mí obligación como capitán de la guardia.

\- ¡papá no!...- exclamó Flurry Heart levantando su vista y viendo a su padre con los ojos llorosos, Shining Armor se separó un poco y se sentó para ver mejor a la pequeña alicornio, pero Flurry se aferró a su pata como si su vida dependiera de ello- tengo miedo papá, por favor no nos dejes…- musitó con su voz quebrada.

\- Flurry, hija…- Shining con su casco tomó la barbilla de la pequeña alicornio y guio su cara para que lo pudiera ver a los ojos y la pequeña se dejó llevar pero mostrando un rostro triste.

\- papá, por favor…- Flurry Heart sorbió mientras que sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas.

\- cariño, debo hacerlo… es mi deber como capitán de la guardia…

\- pero también es tú deber estar con nosotras, con tú familia… los guardias también se pueden encargar de esto. Por favor papá… no quiero perderte…- respondió la pequeña alicornio con la voz quebrada.

El semental quería estar con ellas para protegerlas en todo momento, eran su vida… pero también debía proteger el palacio ya que al ser el capital de la guardia era su obligación luchar junto a las tropas. Tenía miedo, pero debía mantenerse tranquilo para no asustarlas.

\- no vas a perderme…- respondió Shining con un tono suave y paternal mientras secaba una de las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de su hija- lo prometo…- otras explosiones se escucharon en los jardines del palacio y la pequeña se aferró de nuevo a su padre sintiendo su corazón palpitar muy fuerte- deben irse ahora... le dijo a la pequeña y esta asistió para luego galopar y quedar cerca de su mentor- Sunburst, por favor protégelas…-

\- con mi vida si es necesario príncipe Shining…- dijo muy serio abrazando a la pequeña y esta a él.

Comenzaron a escuchar un sonido extraño, parecía el rugir de un animal o así lo asociaban y todos optaron una posición de defensa mientras que el príncipe tenía su cuerno encendido listo a atacar. Miraban a todas partes y movían sus orejas buscando la fuente de ese sonido pero fue disminuyendo hasta ya no escucharse.

\- deben darse prisa, al parecer las cosas se pondrán feas…- musitó Shining, Cadence se acercó a su esposo y plantó un beso en sus labios, uno corto pero cargado de amor. Rompió el beso de forma lenta y le dio un abrazo.

\- cuídate por favor…- susurró Cadence cerca a su oreja.

\- siempre lo hago, las veré en el punto de encuentro cuando esto termine…- respondió Shining de la misma forma.

La alicornio rompió el abrazo y se dio media vuelta para salir junto con su hija y Sunburst a todo galope por donde había entrado Cassius con el cañón, pero tanto ella como los demás ponis comenzaron a mover otra vez sus orejas ya que empezaron a escuchar de nuevo el rugido de hace rato. Se hizo más fuerte y todos giraron a ver el agujero por donde el unicornio con el cañón expulsó a la unidad T-900, por la parte de afuera fue descendiendo una especie de ave de metal que expulsaba fuego en la parte trasera de sus alas y quedó suspendido al frente del grupo de ponis.

Confundidos ninguno se movió pensando que si no lo hacían esta criatura no los vería ya que no notaron ojos en su cara. Pero lo que no sabían era que esa "ave" era el caza que había destruido la torre en donde estaba Luna y Red Sniper.

Debajo de la cabeza del caza comenzó a girar muy rápido un cañón rotativo de siete cañones. Cadence abrió sus ojos y por instinto cubrió su cuerno con su aura y los cuerpos de Shining, Flurry Hearth y Sunburst se cubrieron con su aura y fueron arrojados a los lados del pasillo y segundos después se escuchó un sonido más fuerte que el del rugir de esa ave, eran como detonaciones pero muy rápidas y ensordecedoras. Shining chocó contra una pared mientras que Sunburst y Flurry entraron a una de las habitaciones, pero el unicornio naranja abrazó a la pequeña alicornio en el aire para que no se lastimara cuando cayeran ya que el aura que los rodeaba se deshizo de forma abrupta.

Shining cuando cayó se reincorporó rápidamente pero quedó de piedra con sus ojos abiertos en su máxima capacidad y sentía como se le iba el aire al presenciar algo que para él pasó como si fuera en cámara lenta, perdió su sentido del oído ya que dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor y solo sus ojos se centraron en una sola cosa: su esposa… su amada esposa.

En medio de aquel silencio veía a la alicornio parada sobre sus patas traseras ser atravesada muchas veces por todo su cuerpo por algo que no podía ver, sabía que era así ya que podía ver como salpicaba sangre del pecho y del lomo de la princesa del amor, sus alas estaban abiertas como si tratara de huir de ahí, pero no fue así… Cadence se desplomó al suelo quedando muy quieta, su cabeza giró de forma extraña al caer viendo al príncipe de cristal con sólo su ojo derecho debido a que el izquierdo fue destrozado por una de las balas que recibió dejando sólo la cuenca y un agujero detrás de su cabeza de la cual brotaba sangre al igual que por su nariz.

El mundo de Shining se había detenido por completo, no escuchaba, no modulaba palabra alguna, no olía la sangre que estaba cerca de él, no sentía nada… sólo podía ver el cadáver de su esposa y ella con su único ojo miraba a la nada.

\- Ca… Ca… Caden… Cadence…- balbuceó mientras que una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda.

Muchas imágenes comenzaron a cruzar por la mente de Shining Armor, hermosos recuerdos en donde podía ver a la alicornio sonreír y reír a su lado, de disfrutar cada momento y de su compañía: la vez que la conoció, cuando se comprometieron y le declaró su amor, su boda… el día que ella le dijo que estaba embarazada y muchos otros recuerdos más.

Todos esos bellos momentos se fueron esparciendo uno por uno para ser reemplazados por una imagen del presente que era sólo de dolor para él; su esposa en el frío suelo del palacio con la mirada perdida sobre un charco de sangre que se estaba formando. Un fuerte y desgarrador grito lo volvió en si, podía escuchar algunos gritos de agonía pero el que escuchó de nuevo, aquel grito desgarrador cargado de dolor lo hizo poner sus cascos sobre la tierra. Giró su cabeza al otro extremo del pasillo y vio a Sunburst abrazar a Flurry Hearth pero ella forcejeaba tratando de zafarse del agarre del semental, tenía una expresión de temor absoluto, con sus ojos muy abiertos como platos y de estos caían lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras seguía gritando la misma palabra hasta lastimar su garganta… mamá.

**Continuará…**

**Jejeje… espero que les haya gustado,**

**Esta es la conversación de los ponis en Japony… traducido cortesía google :D**

Amai Minto- Okāsan, kono ponī o doko de shitte imasu ka? (**Madre, ¿de donde conoces a este pony?**).

Cookiejar- Kare wa anata no otōsan no furuku kara no yūjindesu (**es un viejo amigo de tu padre**).

Amai Minto- Soshite kare wa dono yō ni watashi o shitte imasu ka?, watashi wa sore o mita koto ga nai** (Y como es que me conoce?, jamás lo he visto)**

Nightwolf**-** watashi wa anata ni camandula o ataeta no wa watashidattanode watashi wa anata o shitte imasu(**te conozco porque fui yo quien te dio la camándula) **hai, karera ga nani o itte iru no ka rikai dekimasu**(si, puedo entender lo que están diciendo).**

**Es todo por ahora.**

**¡YAIBA FUERA!...**

**¿reviews?...**


	9. Luto parte 3

**Capítulo 9: luto parte 3 **

En un terraza iluminada con poca luz se veían dos personas bailar bajo la noche de Luna nueva, ella llevaba sobre su rostro un antifaz que no permitía ver su rostro pero si sus ojos de color escarlata, su cabello largo de color negro y peinado al frente con un fleco que cubría la parte derecha de su rostro. Llevaba puesto un vestido enterizo ceñido al cuerpo de color rojo realzando su figura delgada, la falda tenia un escote en la pierna derecha y otro más en su espalda de manera sensual cayendo hasta su cintura que era rodeada por un cinturón trenzado con los colores de su cabello con un moño atrás de color rojo. Él también portaba un antifaz sobre su rostro pero a comparación del antifaz de ella éste tenía unos lentes oscuros que le impedían mostrar los ojos, vestía un esmoquin de color negro y su cabello era largo rubio hasta los hombros pero lo tenia atado con una cola de caballo.

Ambos bailaban una pieza tranquila al ritmo de música sinfónica rodeados de varias personas que disfrutaban de lo que era al parecer un evento, la música se detuvo y ambos decidieron apartarse un poco del evento para tener un momento de privacidad ya que por motivos de sus oficios eran pocas las veces que ambos pueden estar juntos.

\- dijiste que no te gustaba bailar- musitó la chica con un tono juguetón al hombre que la acompañaba.

\- en que no me guste no significa que no se- respondió el hombre con u tono suave- además bailas muy bien para estar sobre dos piernas.

\- gracias, fue lo mejor que pude aprender en tan poco tiempo, aunque aún no me acostumbro a tener esta apariencia al usar este brazalete- musitó mirando el artilugio en su mano derecha color dorado con runas marcadas sobre este.

\- lo harás poco a poco, vas a ver que cuando menos lo esperes, se te hará extraño volver a tu antigua aparecía.

\- oye no voy a olvidar quien soy sólo por que debo usar esto para no mostrar mi verdadera forma, eso sería como olvidar mis raíces.

\- yo no dije que te olvidaras de ser quién eres, solo dije que cuando te quites el brazalete se te hará raro caminar con cuatro patas de nuevo… además sea cual sea la apariencia que tengas, te ves hermosa- respondió el hombre levantando su mano y apartando el fleco que cubría el rostro de la chica- es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veo tu frente sin esa arma corto punzante que llamas cuerno- dijo de forma cómica.

\- ¡oye!- exclamó molesta inflando un poco sus mejillas.

\- y me gusta…

\- pues no te acostumbres de mucho, porque me siento rara… me siento extraña al mirar hacia arriba y no verlo allí.

\- pero es sólo por el antifaz mágico…

\- ojalá también hubiera un hechizo para ocultar la cola… me siento muy incómoda- musitó tocando la parte de atrás dónde estaba el moño y recorriendo su cinturón con las manos- Sweetie Drops la dejó muy apretada…

\- no te quejes… el caso es que debías ser lo más humana posible, y tú me dijiste que no conoces hechizos para ocultar la cola y la única forma de que nadie la viera sería cortándola y creo que tú no estarías de acuerdo con eso… además recuerda que estamos en una misión de espionaje, no es momento para quejarse…

\- tu no eres el que esta incómodo al tener la cola apretada alrededor de tu cintura, ohh cierto… no tienes cola asi que no sabes lo que se siente- respondió fingiendo estar molesta- … pero…- se acerco hasta quedar cerca de él, él la tomo por la cintura para luego abrazarla- te ves muy apuesto de traje, no digo que no te luce el uniforme eso es lo que también es la primera vez que te veo así… me gustaría que este momento no terminara, es un momento de paz, quisiera estar contigo en un lugar donde las balas o el peligro no este de por medio…

\- si logramos lo que queremos tendremos la paz que deseamos…- respondió el señor abrazando un poco más fuerte a la chica y ella solo cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor del hombre que la abrazaba. Pasaron unos minutos dónde no dijeron ni una palabra y después de eso fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

\- Kai… hay algo que quiero que sepas.

\- dime…

\- en caso de que muera…

\- no digas eso por favor…

\- déjame terminar Kai Nightwolf- dijo la chica con un tono suave colocando sus dedos sobre los labios de Nightwolf- en caso de que muera… me gustaría que te quedarás con mi magia.

\- ¿que?...- respondió el Nightwolf sorprendido rompiendo el abrazo y separándola un poco para verla a los ojos- ¿qué acabas de decir?...

\- lo que escuchaste Kai, estuve hablando con el comodín y me sugirió hacerlo, lo pensé y tiene razón. Se que los humanos no poseen magia, pero aprendí de él un hechizo para transferir mi magia a quien yo quiera y en ese caso eres tú, así podrás manipularla… aparte de usar los hechizos del comodín.

\- ¿el comodín te sugirió eso?... ¿por qué te pidió eso?.

\- porque le caes bien- respondió la chica con una sonrisa- y la verdad también me gustaría que eso pasara, no estaría tranquila sabiendo que pude haber hecho algo para protegerte antes de que parta de esta vida- respondió de nuevo la chica mirando al humano a los ojos a la vez que sus ojos se tornaba verde azulado, su cabello cambiaba a color cian con una franja azul cobalto al igual que el cinturón que rodeaba su cintura para luego acariciar el rostro de Nightwolf forma cariñosa- Kai me harías muy feliz si aceptarás mi poder… por favor.

\- yo… esta bien, lo aceptaré… pero no digas eso, te protegeré por siempre y evitare que nada malo te pase…

\- y siempre cumples lo que prometes, pero el destino es incierto y es algo que está fuera de nuestro alcance- respondió una chica para luego plantar un beso de forma apasionada en los labios de Kai, fue correspondido infundiendo mucho amor en este bello acto hasta que ella se separó y pegó su frente a la de él- gracias por darme esa felicidad, gracias por haberle dado luz a mi camino y por hacerme la yegua más feliz, pero ya es hora de despertar mi amado y afrontar la realidad, mi obsequio ya comenzó a actuar- respondió la chica con palabras suaves y posteriormente el entorno se fue oscureciendo y ella comenzó a desvanecerse quedando solamente Nightwolf- te extraño…

*bib bib bib*- fue un sonido que se escuchó interrumpiendo aquella oscuridad, finalizando ese sueño agradable y posteriormente comenzaron a parecer una serie de frases en esa oscuridad que destellaban seguidos de unos porcentajes que comenzaron a elevarse gradualmente junto con otras palabras.

" energía orgánica a un 80%... se sugiere aumentar… aumentando".

"suministros de energía tecno orgánica al 10%... se sugiere aumentar… aumentando".

" inventario de reservas de munición… munición al 35%... se sugiere aumentar… aumentando… ADVERTENCIA… escudos AT al 0%, no es posible aumentar".

"armadura X-Hunter averiada al 70%... restaurando armadura".

Eran algunas de las frases que aparecían en aquel entorno que poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta mostrar el techo de una vivienda. La imagen se movió un poco hacia un lado hasta mostrar un espejo y en el reflejo de este mostrar a un unicornio de pelaje gris niebla y de melena color amarillo grisáceo que observaba su reflejo acostado en una cama; "advertencia… energía extraña toma posesión del sistema… se sugiere abortar… permiso concebido… energía extraña eleva suministros de energía tecno orgánica, munición y energía vital".

Estás y otras frases seguían apareciendo a través del ojo cibernético de Nightwolf que sólo veía su reflejo a través del espejo hasta que una frase en común llamó su atención haciendo que se sentara en la cama: "armadura Nightsaber completa en un 98%... aumentando".

\- ¿armadura Nightsaber completa?... así que a esto te referías cuando me dijiste que tú obsequio comenzó a actuar- murmuró Nightwolf observando su reflejo hasta que se sentó y extendió su pata derecha delantera mientras que el cristal se materializaba en la palma de su casco y allí mostrara en forma de holograma la información que le daba su ojo un poco más amplia notando los niveles de su sistema en una elevación constante- abrir archivo, comodín blanco- se dijo a sí mismo para luego en el holograma mostrar otra ventana con un aviso que decía denegado- ¿qué?... abrir archivo comodín blanco- de nuevo se ordenó y por segunda vez salió el aviso de denegado.

Continuó insistiendo mientras observaba como los niveles ya antes mencionados continuaban elevándose hasta llegar al 100%, intentó abrir el archivo o similares que tenían de base al comodín blanco pero todos le daban el mismo aviso.

\- mi propio sistema se reveló en mi contra… qué ironía- se dijo a sí mismo rodando los ojos- ¿blanco?...- el libro apareció con un brillo levitado a su lado derecho- ¿a qué juegas, por que no puedo acceder a tus hechizos en mi sistema?- preguntó sin voltear a ver el libro mientras trataba de abrir el archivo pero aún le aparecía el aviso de denegado. El libro destelló varias veces haciendo que el semental volteara a verlo- ¿cómo es eso que ya no soy apto?, ¿a qué te refieres?...- el libro destelló de nuevo haciendo que el semental asintiera- entiendo… ¿entonces no podré utilizar de nuevo los pocos hechizos que me enseñaste debido a la influencia de la magia de ella?… me parece lógico, entonces dejarás que la teniente Blueberry aprende tus hechizos- preguntó colocando su vista de nuevo sobre su pata mientras que la ventana que tenía el archivo del comodín blanco se cerraba para luego abrir otra que decía comodín negro, y sin saberlo su melena se tornaba negra y su ojo izquierdo cambiaba a un color carmesí. El libro destelló nuevamente y Nightwolf volteó a verlo algo sorprendido- ¿qué?...- musitó para luego ver de nuevo su reflejo notando el cambio que él no había ordenado- el negro me sienta bien, no lo crees?... pero, ¿entonces a quién tienes en mente?...

El libro se puso al frente de él y comenzando a destellar más seguido, luego de eso abrió sus hojas mostrando una pequeña imagen en donde se veían cinco alicornios y una de ellas brillaba más que las demás. Luego cambio de página mostrando a la alicornio que brillaba con más intensidad recitando hechizos de un libro blanco que levitaba junto a este pony. Luego sus páginas cambiaron mostrando a una unicornio que no brillaba tanto como la alicornio pero aprendiendo algunos hechizos de un libro que levitaba frente a ella.

\- está bien…- respondió el semental cerrando todas las ventanas para luego retirar el cristal de su casco y pararse sobre sus cuatro patas para ver el libro- yo no pude aprender por completo tus hechizos ya que no tenía magia anteriormente, y sólo me mostrabas algunos, pero no importa… mi maestra sólo me encomendó de tu cuidado y creo que lo hice bien, te doy las gracias por los hechizos que me enseñaste… pero sí es tu decisión, adelante- el libro brillo varias veces para luego desaparecer frente al humano ponificado.

Nightwolf miró de nuevo su reflejo en el espejo y materializó sus alas de metal abriéndose en su máxima envergadura notando ahora que no eran rígidas como las de un jet sino como las de un pegaso pero de plumas metálicas, pasó su casco por estas sintiendo la textura delicada y firme de sus alas.

\- en verdad son mejores que las anteriores- musito algo sorprendido. Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba el semental y este retrajo sus alas en su cuerpo para luego dirigirse a la cama- adelante…- dijo sentándose, la puerta fue abierta y por esta pasando la abuela Smith con una expresión seria.

\- ¿podemos hablar un minuto?, capitán Kai Nightwolf- dijo la anciana sin cambiar su actitud haciendo que el semental entrecerrara los ojos.

\- claro señora, pero primero… ¿como supo mi nombre?.

\- el nombre de Green Grape no te suena…

\- hmmm…- musitó el unicornio realizando un gesto con sus labios- ¿y de que quiere hablar señora?.

\- seré directa, la primera vez que te vi era muy joven, no se que hechizo usas para que el tiempo no te afecte y la verdad no me interesa.

\- menos mal… por que la verdad no se como explicar eso- respondió el semental con desinterés.

\- también se que cada vez que apareces un pony desaparece, no se que clase de misiones encomienda la princesa Luna ya que los ponis que se van con usted no vuelven jamás, es como si los desaparecieran de la fas de Equestria. Pero ese no es la pregunta… lo que quiero saber es, ¿dónde está Red Gala?- tras la pregunta Nightwolf se puso más serio- la última vez que la vi estaba contigo, ¿dónde está ella?- dijo la anciana con un tono que se notaba enojo- se que está con la guardia nocturna y bajo su mando ya que ella me lo dijo antes de marcharse, así que dime… donde está ella.

\- … lo siento señora- respondió el semental cerrando los ojos- pero no estoy autorizado de brindarle esa información.

\- no le estoy pidiendo algo de otro mundo señor Nightwolf, sólo estoy preguntando por un miembro de esta familia del cual se fue con usted y desconocemos su paradero…

\- nuevamente le pido disculpas señora, pero no estoy autorizado para hablar de ello- respondió de nuevo sin abrir sus ojos.

\- sólo le estoy pidiendo el favor de que me diga dónde está o cómo se encuentra Red Gala- dijo la anciana un poco irritada al sólo recibir negativas de este pony- le es muy difícil decir que está bien o en dónde se encuentra Kai Night…

\- escúchame con atención señora Madeline Smith Apple- interrumpió él semental abriendo sus ojos y observando a la anciana- así como los otros soldados poseemos reglas y yo no soy las excepción, es algo que no puedo hacer sin él debido permiso de la princesa Luna.

\- mi nieta Applejack es amiga de la princesa Luna, así que si habla con ella usted me dirá dónde está Red Gala… le quedó claro.

\- adelante señora- respondió sin ningún interés- si la princesa me autoriza con mucho gusto le diré lo que quiere saber, por el momento no está en mis cascos decirle esa información…- la abuela Smith dio un grito de frustración al creer que con esa amenaza el semental le diría lo que quería saber, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación pisando muy fuerte para luego cerrar la puerta de un fuerte portazo- … tengo que hablar con esos bocones.

.

.

En Sugarcube córner la fiesta transcurría con total normalidad, los ponis y el festejado disfrutaban de las actividades que había preparado Pinkie Pie para la ocasión y como era de esperar le habían quedado a pedir de boca (sin la necesidad de utilizar el "alma de la fiesta" de la última ocasión). Spike llegó un poco después que las dos unicornios Twilight y Zuly ya que tuvo que enviar un mensaje a la colmena de los changeling o mas precisamente a su amigo Thorax; aunque la repostería estaba siendo custodiada por los dos soldados qué Twilight había llevado para su protección por orden de el teniente Sentry, los ponis no se sintieron incómodos con su presencia… Aunque tampoco estos fueron excluidos de la festividad ya que la señora Cake les había llevado su porción del pastel. Trixie y Starlight disfrutaban de la fiesta en compañía de la teniente y la alicornio mientras que Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Scootaloo jugaban con las actividades que la pony rosa había preparado.

Pero como en toda fiesta no faltaron los que se marcharon temprano por responsabilidades o por que estaban cansados, o por los que deben madrugar a laborar: como lo fueron Lily Valley, Roseluck y Daisy que tendrían que organizar su puesto de flores para el día de mañana, las hermanas Apple ya que la mayor debería ir a abrir el puesto de manzanas en el mercado y la menor debería ir a estudiar; Rarity y Sweetie Belle, la primera por no perder tiempo de su sueño reparador y poder estar lista en la mañana para preparar los vestidos para el concierto de sus dos mejores clientes (lo dije en el capitulo uno), y la segunda ya que también debería ir a estudiar, aunque esta estaba dormida sobre el lomo de su hermana con una sonrisa de tarada mientras tenía un sonrojo marcado en su rostro.

Las que consumieron licor que ellas mismas trajeron y cayeron horas después… como lo fueron Berrypunch y Cloud Chaser: la primera fue llevada por Cherrylee ya que también ella debía preparar la clase de el día siguiente y la casa de la yegua alcoholizada estaba en su camino, y la segunda por su hermana Flither ya que mañana tendría que ir a Cloudsdale donde sus padres.

Y la que se fue molesta: como Lyra Heartstrings, que discutió con su novia y se marchó de la fiesta ya que ésta la alejaba de Zuly cuando ella quería entablar una conversación sobre los humanos, aunque dicha intervención le sirvió a la pony de tierra ya que obtuvo el dato de donde se hospedaba Nightwolf.

Después de que Sweetie Drops se disculpara por el comportamiento de la unicornio color menta, salió de la repostería en busca de Lyra; galopó directo a su casa pero la unicornio no se encontraba allí, luego se dirigió al parque ya que sabía que cuando su pony se sentía triste o molesta, esta acostumbraba visitar ese lugar para sentarse en alguna banca a meditar… pero tampoco estaba, era muy tarde aunque la luna estaba en su fase de nueva y eso ayudaba un poco.

Después de tanto buscar y no hallarla, se devolvió a la tienda muy decaída a organizar lo que le faltó para el día de mañana, y cerca del callejón donde dejó los botes de basura escuchó el grito de la unicornio; pero este no fue un grito de terror o susto, fue más bien de felicidad. Se asomó con sigilo por la esquina y abrió sus ojos en su máxima capacidad mientras sentía un frío recorrer su lomo al ver a Lyra frente a un ser muy conocido por ella.

\- no lo creo…- murmuró muy asustada- ¡LYRA, ALEJATE DE ESO AHORA!.

\- ¿huh?...- musitó la unicornio dándose la vuelta y vio a la pony de tierra que le gritaba lo mismo- ¡Hola Bon Bon, mira lo que encontré!- gritó muy feliz frente a esta criatura.

\- ¡Lyra es peligroso, aléjate ahora!.

\- como crees ya me hubiera lastimado, hace rato estoy con él… aunque no se ha movido- respondió la unicornio confundida por el comportamiento de su descubrimiento.

\- ¡por favor aléjate de él, no es lo que piensas que es, sólo aléjate!.

\- ¿por que?, no parece peligroso… además es la prueba viviente de mis teorías, él es un…

\- señor, una de las unidades que envió el capitán Tankor entró en modo manual y tiene a dos hostiles al frente, que ordena- dijo uno de los científicos que veían las acciones de las unidades que envió el enorme robot por medio de los monitores al teniente Reaper.

\- bueno… la misión es conquistar… soldado, tome posesión de ese droide y elimine a esos caballos parlantes- respondió el humano con un tono malicioso, uno de los soldados se posicionó frente a los controles y comenzó a mover el joystick dándole órdenes manuales a la unidad T- 900- sargento, quiero que me mantenga al tanto de lo que suceda con las demás unidades que envió el capitán…- ordenó tomando asiento para ver lo que hacían las ponis que mostraba la unidad de asalto.

\- como ordene señor- respondió el militar observando los otros monitores.

\- ¡Lyra eso no es un humano, aléjate rápido!.

\- y si no es un humano, ¿entonces que cosa es?.

\- ¡No se lo que sea, pero su aspecto no me da buena espina, aléjate!...

\- los dragones tampoco tienen buen aspecto, y mira que no todos son malos… hasta rondan de ves en cuando por aquí

\- ¡Lyra solo¡… ¡CUIDADO!- exclamó para luego salir a todo galope hacia la unicornio.

Lyra giró su cabeza y se quedó estática al ver a la máquina mover su brazo para tomar a la unicornio por el cuello, Sweetie Drops al ver las intenciones del droide, tomó la tapa de uno de los botes que tenía cerca y se la arrojó justo en la cabeza desestabilizando a la unidad y haciendo que el agarre fallara y sólo le diera un empujón a la unicornio. Sweetie Drops dio un saltó y retrajo sus patas en el aire para luego dar una patada doble como los canguros en el pecho de la máquina arrojándola al suelo, la unidad T-900 No perdió tiempo y se puso de pie para luego apuntar con su brazo derecho a la unicornio color menta alineándola para poder descargar su arsenal.

Los cañones comenzaron a girar y antes de soltar su ataque, la pony de tierra pateo el brazo de la unidad de asalto por debajo haciendo que su ataque fuera directo al cielo generando aquel fuerte ruido por las detonaciones de las balas, Lyra reaccionó al fuerte ruido y por instinto se echó en el suelo y cubrió sus ojos mientras comenzaba a temblar como una maraca.

\- ¡LYRA CORRE AHORA!- exclamó de nuevo la pony de tierra mientras estaba parada sobre sus patas traseras y con las delanteras golpeaba el brazo de la unidad de asalto para que no apuntara su arma correctamente y lastimara a la unicornio.

El droide dejó de disparar y golpeó con su rodilla a Sweetie Drops en el estómago haciendo que la yegua soltara un quejido que fue interrumpido por otro fuerte golpe en el rostro enviándola contra unos botes de basura, adolorida se levantó rápido y de nuevo salió al ataque mientras que la unidad de asalto apuntó de nuevo su arma contra Lyra haciendo girar sus cañones dispuesta a disparar, pero otra vez sus disparos fueron a tierra ya que Sweetie Drops lo había golpeado detrás de días rodilla haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Lyra corre!- exclamó la pony de tierra sobre la máquina evitando que se levantara , luego la pony gritó de dolor ya que la unidad de asalto la tomó con su mano izquierda de la cola y de un tirón la arrojó contra el suelo sin soltarla, el droide se puso de pie y azotó de nuevo a la pony de tierra contra el suelo muy fuerte sacándole todo el aire.

Lyra al escuchar los golpes abrió sus ojos y soltó un grito ahogado al ver como esa cosa lastimaba a su yegua, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y disparó un rayo mágico al rostro de la criatura cegándola por unos momentos que fueron aprovechados por la pony de tierra que se balanceó hasta tomar su cola y con la punta de su casco derecho cortó un poco de esta liberándose. Sweetie Drops cayó al suelo haciendo una mueca de dolor y se levantó rápidamente para luego galopar donde Lyra y embestirla arrojándose ambas contra una ventana que la pony de tierra rompió con su cuerpo segundos antes de que la unidad de asalto disparara su armamento.

Al atravesar la ventana Sweetie Drops abrazó a Lyra para que no se lastimara con los vidrios rotos, cayeron al suelo y la unicornio se soltó del abrazo y rodó uno metro lejos de su novia, Lyra se levantó rápido y con su aura atrajo a la pony de tierra hasta que ambas se ocultaron detrás de un sofá. El droide se asomó por la ventana escaneando todo el lugar y al no ver nada se retiró de allí haciendo que sus pasos retumbaran hasta ya no escucharse.

\- ¿Bon Bon que era esa cosa?- preguntó muy asustada mirando por un borde del sofá hacia la ventana- ¡Bon Bon estas herida!- exclamó al regresar su vista y ver algunos cortes en el rostro de la yegua- tú cola…

\- descuida… estoy bien, y mi coma volver a crecer… ¿tu estas bien?- preguntó aun haciendo muecas de dolor.

\- yo…- su voz se quebró y abrazó a la pony de tierra llorando por lo bajo- perdóname, perdóname por favor, debí escucharte… por mi culpa esa cosa…- decía la unicornio angustiada, pero su abrazo fue roto y sus palabras fueron cortadas por un delicado toque del casco de Sweetie Drops en sus labios seguido de una sonrisa- ¿Sweetie?...

\- shhh- dijo en susurro- lo importante es que estas bien… pero aún no estamos a salvo- volvió a murmurar pero esta vez mirando hacia la ventana mientras que afinaba sus oídos y los movía en todas las direcciones para tratar de escuchar al droide. Pasaron dos minutos y la pony de tierra soltó un suspiro de alivió al no escuchar nada inusual afuera- parece que ya se fue, ¿como es que una unidad de asalto llegó esta aquí?- se preguntó en voz alta aún mirando hacia la ventana, pero abrió un poco sus ojos al darse cuenta que lo que había pensado lo dijo en voz alta, giró lentamente su vista y vio a Lyra que la miraba con una expresión entre confusión y enojo- ehhh… esto…

\- dijiste que no sabías que era esa cosa- musitó la unicornio.

\- bueno.. resulta que…

\- ¿me estas mintiendo otra vez?.

\- claro que no…

\- entonces como sabes que esa cosa se llama droide, ¿hmm?…- la pony de tierra quedó sin palabras- ¡me estas mintiendo de nuevo!... ¡Sweetie Drops habíamos quedado en que no habrían más mentiras ni secretos!

\- baja la voz por favor que nos puede…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que la unidad de asalto atravesó la pared donde estaba la ventana que ambas yeguas habían atravesado, preparo su arma y disparó sin compasión hacia el sofá destrozándolo en el acto.

Los cañones se detuvieron y la unidad de asalto camino rápidamente para ver del otro lado del sofá, pero las yeguas ya no estaban allí. Escuchó un pequeño ruido y se dio la vuelta muy rápido viendo a las dos yeguas que trataban de abrir la puerta, observó a la unicornio agotada y a la pony de tierra herida. El droide apuntó con su armas a ambas y comenzó a disparar pero Sweetie Drops empujó a Lyra a un lado evitando que la matarán y ella saltó a la izquierda evitando ser impactada.

El droide centró su ataque en la pony de tierra y esta evadía los ataques de forma elegante pasando sobre una mesa y tomando un cuchillo con su casco derecho que encontró sobre ésta junto a una bolsa de harina para luego ponerlo en su hocico y seguir esquivando los ataques; su forma de moverse era ágil y perfecta, con la sincronía de un gimnastas profesional para no ser herida por alguna bala, era como si conociera el trayecto de las balas. Dicha forma de evadir los ataques tenían sorprendidos a los científicos e incluso algunos soldados que observaban el monitor, continuó evadiendo los disparos hasta quedar de cerca del droide, la máquina detuvo su arma giratoria y trató de golpearla con su brazo izquierdo pero la yegua bloqueó el ataque con su brazo derecho para luego dar un empujón, se agachó y giró para asentar una patada detrás de las rodillas del droide desestabilizando el equilibrio de la máquina que uso sus dos brazos para no caer de lleno al suelo quedando arrodillado. La unidad de asalto levantó la cabeza para enfocar a su atacante y lo que encontró fue un corte en la zona del cuello de parte de la pony de tierra cortando la varios cables y seguido de un gancho derecho directo al mentón generando un sonido metálico derribando a la unidad dejándola boca arriba mientras que de su cuello salía algo de chispas.

\- efo pe pafa… por queber… macarnos…- dijo Sweetie Drops entre jadeos con el cuchillo en su hocico, luego lo escupió a un lado y centro la vista en la unidad caída- era mas fácil… cuando tenía manos- masculló para luego darse la vuelta y a paso lento se acercó donde la unicornio que estaba en el suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus casco- Lyra…- la movió un poco y la yegua soltó un grito de terror.

\- ¡por favor no me lastimes!...

\- calma soy yo- dijo la pony de tierra.

\- ¿Sweetie?- pregunto la unicornio mirando por debajo de sus cascos encontrando a la pony de tierra que le regalaba una sonrisa, trato de levantarse pero sus patas no respondían- jejeje… lo siento, te abrazaría pero no tengo energía para mover una pata, es la primera vez que realizó ese hechizo de tele transportación… y siendo honesta, no creí que resultaría.

\- pero resultó… lo hiciste muy bien Lyra…

\- jejeje, gra… ¡cuidado!- gritó Lyra al ver a la máquina de pie y apuntando su arma hacia ellas. La unicornio trata de moverse pero estaba demasiado agotada para hacerlo al haber realizado por primera vez en su vida ese hechizo, el cañón comenzó a girar generando aquel ruido debido a las revoluciones del tambor para luego soltar toda una descarga de balas hacia sus objetivos.

Lyra cubrió su rostro asustada mientras estaba en el suelo y Sweetie Drops al notar que la unicornio no era capaz de moverse y estaba presa del miedo se colocó encima de ella para luego agacharse y quedar sobre la unicornio, extendió su pata derecha delantera hacia el frente mostrando su brazo mientras que la piel se desgarró de la rodilla hasta su muñeca debido a dos placas metálicas que se extendieron a los lados generando un pequeño escudo que repelió el ataque del droide.

\- ¡ahhhg Bon Bon tengo miedo!- gritó muy asustada Lyra.

\- "debo encontrar la manera de salir de aquí, o de lo contrario ambas moriremos"- pensaba la pony de tierra mientras que su escudo seguía deteniendo el ataque del droide, uno de los proyectiles pasó cerca de su pata trasera izquierda ocasionándole una pequeña herida pero no hizo que flaqueara- "rayos, mi escudo no soportará mucho"- pensó nuevamente al sentir aquel dolor en su extremidad. Comienzo a buscar con la mirada algo que le pudiera ser útil y lo único que encontró fue la mesa a unos cuantos metros de la unidad de asalto y sobre está una bolsa de harina- eso servirá… ¡Lyra, Lyra!- gritaba para que la unicornio la volverá a ver.

\- ¡ahhh!...- pero la unicornio color menta sólo gritaba muy asustada, para poder llamar su atención Sweetie Drops le dio una pequeña patada en su estómago ya que estaba cerca haciendo que ésta se callara y levantará un poco.

\- ¡Lyra, ¿ves la mesa que está allá?!- la unicornio busco con la mirada para luego asentir- ¡dentro de unos minutos dejará de disparados ya que debe refrigerar los cañones, quiero que uses tu magia en la mesa y lo golpees, luego esparce es la harina sobre sus ojos!.

\- ¡no creo poder hacerlo, estoy asustada y casi no tengo magia!- respondió Lyra.

\- ¡sé que puedes lograrlo, además mi escudo no resistirá por mucho!- poco a poco el pequeño escudo comenzó a tener abolladuras y pequeños agujeros productos del castigo que estaba recibiendo.

La unicornio al ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo la pony de tierra cerró sus ojos y comenzó a reunir la mayor cantidad de magia que podía. Tal como lo había dicho Sweetie Drops, la unidad T-900 dejó de disparar deteniendo sus cañones lentamente mostrándolos con las trompetillas rojas y humeantes, su pecho se abrió mostrando un objeto de forma ovalada que la pony de tierra al verlo abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

\- carajo, ¡hazlo ahora Lyra!- gritó al reconocer el objeto que estaba por arrojarles, Lyra soltó un grito de guerra cubriendo por completo la mesa y arrojándosela al droide Igualmente la bolsa de harina a los ojos de esta máquina nublando su visión y haciendo qué el objeto saliera disparado en otra dirección.

El objeto se incrustó en una pared cerca a las dos yeguas generando un sonido parpadeante y la pony de tierra se hizo a un lado de la unicornio para luego tomarla y montarla sobre su lomo para comenzar a galopar hacia una ventana que estaba cerca ya que la puerta estaba con seguro. El objeto que arrojó la unidad T-900 explotó y Sweetie Drops bajó a la unicornio de su lomo y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras para abrazarla con su brazo izquierdo, dio un salto y se cubrió con lo que quedaba de su escudo para luego ser expulsadas hacia afuera por la ventana por la onda expansiva. Pasaron alrededor de treinta segundos y la unidad de asalto comenzó a moverse hacia la ventana destruyéndola al igual que la pared con su cuerpo quedando afuera, con su cabeza mirando hacia abajo pero los lentes ópticos apuntando hacia el frente, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando señales de ambas yeguas y lo único que encontró fueron escombros y botes de basura tirados.

\- señor la unidad de asalto entró en modo automático de nuevo- dijo el soldado que piloteaba el droide dándose media vuelta y viendo al teniente Reaper- tiene un pequeño daño pero no es nada grave.

\- hmmm… de acuerdo, quiero que te mantengas alerta por si vuelve a modo manual, no dejes nada en pie…- ordenó Reaper muy serio- tú, tú y ustedes tres- señaló a cinco soldados que se formaron am frente de su superior al ser llamados- sargento…- el humano se dio la vuelta viendo a su superior- ellos cinco van a pilotar a las otras unidades de asalto si vuelven a entrar en modo manual.

\- ¡señor si señor!- dijo el sargento- tomen asiento señores y estén alerta- los soldados rompieron fila y se dirigieron a los comandos que controlaban estas máquinas.

El droide dejó de buscar a las dos yeguas y se dio media vuelta para continuar su camino saliendo por el callejón por donde Sweetie Drops había ingresado, pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos y al no escuchar nada extraño las dos yeguas comenzaron a salir de debajo de los escombros. Lyra fue la primera en asomar su cabeza con su melena revuelta y desarreglada, tenía pequeños cortes pero no era nada grave, muy cautelosa salió de los escombros y se asomó por la esquina del callejón por donde se había marchado la unidad de asalto, al ver que no había peligro se regresó a la pila de escombros para ayudar a salir a la pony de tierra.

\- eso estuvo cerca- musitó Lyra removiendo los escombros que tenía Sweetie Drops a su alrededor- ¡Bon Bon tu pata!- exclamó horrorizada al ver la pata derecha delantera de la pony de tierra completamente destruida hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla a la vez que derramaba un fluido color negro y soltaba chispas.

\- des… cuida, estoy bien…- musitó Sweetie Drops muy débil haciendo muecas de dolor- no estás… ¿herida?.

\- estoy bien, pero tu no te ves muy bien… te llevaré al hospital.

\- no… estoy bien…- musito la terrestre crema, trato de ponerse de ponerse de pie pero fue un intento inútil, su pata trasera izquierda también la tenía una herida deja sola sin opción de poder valerse por sí misma.

\- ¿no?... ¿cómo que no?, Bon Bon tus patas están muy mal, en especial la delantera, además sangra mucho- respondió mirando la pata de la pony- necesitas que te atiendan urgente.

\- ya te dije que… estoy bien, sólo necesito moverme- masculló tratando de ponerse de pie.

\- si estás tan bien, dime como es que sabes que es esa cosa- pregunto mirando muy seria a Sweetie Drops, pero la yegua cesó de sus intentos de levantarse y desvío la mirada- ¿y bien?...

\- yo… no puedo, lo siento- respondió sin verla a la cara.

\- ¿no puedes o no quieres?, creí que me tenías confianza- dijo en voz baja- me dijiste que no habrían más secretos.

\- por favor Lyra, entiende…- respondió con un tono suave.

\- ¡que tengo que entender!...¡¿que tiene que ocurrir un desastre para que me enteré más de tu vida?!- la pony de tierra bajo sus orejas- si no hubiera ocurrido el incidente del bugbear no me hubieras dicho de la agencia secreta en Canterlot y tu verdadero nombre- agregó Lyra haciendo que Sweetie Drops se sintiera más avergonzada- que tengas buenas noches- finalizó dando media vuelta y alejándose de la yegua.

\- ¿qué?... ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó levantando la cabeza viendo a Lyra marcharse.

\- al castillo de la princesa Twilihht a informar lo que pasó, luego a casa… a sido una noche extraña y aún no lo proceso, además estoy agotada y me duele la cabeza, necesito descansar- respondió deteniendo sus pasos y sin voltear a ver

\- ¿y me vas a dejar aquí tirada?, no puedo ir muy lejos en estas condiciones- respondió para luego hacer otra mueca de dolor.

\- bueno… supongo que la señorita ex agente secreta y quien sabe que otra cosa puede salir sola de este aprieto, en fin… no confías en ningún pony.

\- confío en ti..

\- pues no lo parece, si confiaras en mi me hubieras dicho todo en ves de esperar que algo malo ocurra para que tu aflojes la lengua.

\- Lyra, hay cosas que no pue…

\- que tengas buenas noches…- interrumpió la unicornio a la pony de tierra para luego continuar su paso.

\- ¡está bien está bien está bien tu ganas!... ¡te contare todo!- respondió Sweetie Drops desesperada haciendo que Lyra se detuviera de nuevo pero esta vez con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, se dio la vuelta pero mostrando ahora una expresión seria para luego acercarse donde la pony de tierra.

\- quiero toda la verdad Sweetie Drops, y de ahora en adelante cero mentiras- la pony de tierra afirmó con su cabeza sin decir más. Lyra cerró sus ojos y centro su magia en Bon Bon oh Sweetie Drops cubriéndola con una aura amarilla limón, tardó un poco en hacerla levitar debido a su agotamiento por el hechizo anterior, pero lo logró hacerlo hasta dejarla sobre su lomo; al hacerlo la yegua color crema hizo una mueca de dolor mas marcada apretando los dientes para evitar un grito- ahora al hospital, y suplica que no nos encontremos de nuevo con esa cosa.

\- no, no me lleves al hospital… vamos a la tienda .

\- ¿la tienda?, Sweetie tu pata delantera esta muy mal, puede tener un hueso roto o algo peor.

\- no te preocupes, mi pata esta bien…- Lyra miró a los ojos de Sweetie Drops no muy Segura de lo que decía- confía en mi, vamos a la tienda y ten cuidado que nadie nos vea, y no me refiero al droide sino a otro pony… no quiero explicar más de la cuenta- la unicornio menta solo asintió y se alejo del callejón a paso lento, miraba a su alrededor muy atenta a no encontrarse con ese monstruo o con algún otro pony como lo había dicho Sweetie Drops.

Después de quince minutos lograron llegar a la repostería, entraron por la puerta trasera para evitar que otros ponis las vieran y las luces no fueron entendidas por petición de la pony de tierra. Lyra puso a Sweetie Drops sobre una de las mesas muy despacio para no lastimarla, pero aún así la pony de tierra mostró muecas de dolor.

\- eres muy testaruda Sweetie, aquí no tenemos los elementos para tratarte.

\- los hay… ve por el botiquín, está en la trastienda. También trae un maletín azul que se encuentra debajo… de la mesa de la caja registradora.

\- ¿que?- dijo Lyra confundida.

\- levanta la mesa… encontrarás un maletín de color azul…- Lyra aún confundida se dirigió a la trastienda, tomó el botiquín y luego se dirigió a la caja registradora para luego centrar su magia en la mesa; levantó un poco y vio que debajo había un compartimento secreto del cual sacó el maletín que la pony de tierra había mencionado. Tomo el pequeño maletín y con ambos se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba la pony de tierra.

\- bien… abre el azul, encontrarás unas jeringas- musitó Sweetie Drops y la unicornio hizo lo que ella le pidió, al abrir el botiquín encontró las jeringas junto con unas herramientas extrañas.

\- ¿qué es todo esto?- preguntó lyra con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo.

\- es un equipo de mantenimiento, lo usaremos ahora… saca una jeringa, quiero que me inyectes una- dijo la pony de tierra.

\- ¡¿qué te inyecte?!- exclamó Lyra asustada.

\- es morfina, me ayudará para el dolor- la unicornio aún insegura tomó una de las jeringas con su magia.

\- ¿no debemos desinfectar el área a inyectar primero?- preguntó mirando a Sweetie Drops al rostro.

\- en el botiquín, alcohol y gasa…- la unicornio abrió dicho maletín rojo sacando los elementos requeridos, Sweetie Drops se acomodó en la mesa mientas que Lyra limpió el área a inyectar.

\- ¿sabes que es la primera vez en mi vida que voy a inyectar a otro pony?

\- por eso no pienses y sólo actúa…- dijo la pony de tierra. Lyra soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo la aguja en la pierna de la yegua crema y posteriormente vertió aquél contenido- bien, gracias…- dijo recostándose y esperando el efecto del medicamento.

\- Sweetie, ¿como es que conoces ese monstruo?- preguntó la unicornio color menta haciendo que Sweetie Drops soltar un suspiro.

\- dije que te diría la verdad… ¿si te refieres al el droide?... bueno, es un organismo cibernético, una máquina, no está vivo. Antes de formar parte de la agencia de Celestia, formaba parte de otra agencia, una más secreta que la de ella al mando de la princesa Luna- respondió la pony de tierra- nuestra misión era simple, exterminar a esas cosas y traer de nuevo la paz.

\- ¿paz?... pero, Equestria ha estado en paz por mucho tiempo… de eso se encarga la princesa Twilight y sus amigas.

\- ellas no llegan de donde está el droide Lyra- musitó la pony de tierra. Sweetie Drops se levantó un poco al no sentir tanto dolor como antes y miro su pata derecha- de donde vino esa cosa es una tierra diferente, es bella pero quienes la habitan son seres muy hostiles, otra dimensión…- dijo para luego con sus dientes empezar a rasgar la piel de su extremidad. Lyra abrió los ojos a más no poder y ahogó un grito al ver lo que ella hacía- no te preocupes, no duele.

\- ¿no duele?, ¡por su puesto que no te duele, estas bajo los efectos de la morfina!... ¡deja de hacer eso y vamos a un hospital antes de que pierdas tu pata por completo!- exclamó al ver lo que Sweetie Drops le hacía a su extremidad.

\- calma Lyra, no voy a perder algo que ya perdí.

\- ¿qué?...- dijo Lyra muy confundida mirando lo que la yegua hacía. Sweetie Drops terminó de rasgar la piel de su pata mostrando una especie de cilindro metálico color negro que estaba adherido a su cuerpo- ¿Sweetie?.

\- esto es una prótesis- respondió la yegua color crema mirando a la unicornio, luego centró su vista de nuevo en su pata y comenzó a observarla detalladamente- por suerte no destruyó el empalme- murmuró soltando un suspiro y viendo su extremidad dañada- … Lyra, en el maletín azul hay una herramienta, se parece una pinza con una manija en un extremo, la necesito- la unicornio no dijo nada y se giró tomando un instrumento que le enseñó a la pony de tierra y está asintió- ¿ves estos tres agujeros?- preguntó señalando unos agujeros que tenía un poco más arriba de la rodilla su pata derecha- introducen la pinza y gira de la manija que está arriba.

\- ¿qué le pasó a tu pata?, digo… a la real…

\- la perdí en un combate, y esa fue la causa por la cual renuncié a seguir allí… bueno, ayúdame con esto- la unicornio usó su magia colocando la pinza tal cual Sweetie Drops le indicaba, comenzó a darle vueltas a la manija haciendo que las pinzas entraran el los agujeros al mismo tiempo, luego se escuchó un *click* venir de la prótesis- ya está, ahora girarla 90 grados hasta que de nuevo suene *click*.

\- Sweetie…

\- descuida, no me duele… hazlo- la unicornio giró la prótesis con su magia en la dirección que Sweetie Drops le había indicado hasta que se escuchó de nuevo el *click*- ok… ahora… hala con todas tus fuerzas.

\- ¿halar?...- preguntó no muy convencida- esta bien, a la cuenta de tres… uno, dos… tres- la unicornio haló la pata muy fuerte desprendiendo la prótesis de las uniones provocado que la pony de tierra soltara un grito de dolor y se sujetaba el compró derecho- que… ¿qué hice?... estas bien…- miró la parte de la prótesis que estaba unida con el cuerpo de Bon Bon y soltó un grito ahogado al ver en medio de la pata unos cables colgar con una barra hueca en el centro de aproximadamente diez centímetros.- esto… ¿estaba dentro de tu cuerpo?...

\- si… y estoy… bien…- masculló sujetando su hombro- como duele… sacar la prótesis.

\- ¿cómo duele?... ósea, ¿te duele cuando extraes la prótesis?... ¡BON BON, ME MENTISTE DE NUEVO!...

\- lo… siento, pero si… te hubiera dicho… que dolía… no lo hubieras removido- la unicornio guardo silencio y dejó la prótesis sobre la mesa, abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Sweetie Drops.

\- respóndeme algo Sweetie, esa cosa se parece a un humano… ¿acaso viene de su dimensión?.

\- … si…- respondió de forma pesada.

\- ¿Entonces tu has visto a un humano?.

\- decirte que no a estas alturas sería tonto- respondió la pony de tierra un poco mas relajada por el analgésico.

\- no lo entiendo- murmuró Lyra deteniéndose- lo sabías, ¿por qué me lo ocultabas?... sabes que llevo años tratando de encontrar pruebas, me han dicho fantasiosa, infantil por creer en cuentos para potrillos… loca por hablar de algo que no existe, y ahora resulta que tu sabías… dejaste que hiciera esos viajes para alejarme de la verdad.

\- lo siento Lyra, pero no podía decir nada… si te apoyé en los viajes fue por que no me gusta verte triste, no te alejaba de tu búsqueda… cada vez que salías a buscar pistas salías motivada al creer que encontrarías la verdad, pero regresabas triste y desmotivada por otra búsqueda fallida, me sentía terrible al ver como te frustrabas por no poder darte las respuestas a las preguntas que buscabas- desvió su mirada sintiéndose muy apenada- no te dije nada por que no quiero que nos separen.

\- ¿separen?... ¿a qué te refieres?.

\- cuando eres retirada de la unidad en que me encontraba, haces un pacto, un voto de silencio… pierdes tu identidad y te reubican en otra ciudad, empiezas desde cero… pero si hablas más de la cuenta corres el riesgo de desaparecer- miró de nuevo a la unicornio con los ojos llorosos- no quiero perderte Lyra, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

\- también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Sweetie- respondió Lyra para luego darle un abrazo a la pony de tierra- te amo…- los ojos de Sweetie Drops se abrieron al escuchar estas palabras, su corazón se aceleró a tal punto que se podía escuchar.

\- también te amo Lyra- respondió abrazando a la unicornio con su pata izquierda- lo que hice lo hice para protegerte.

\- creo… creo que entiendo. Debemos informarle a la guardia de esa cosa para que la detengan.

\- la guardia no podrá detenerlo…- respondió la pony de tierra haciendo que Lyra rompiera el abrazo y la viera a los ojos- sólo hay alguien que puede hacerle frente.

\- ¿un humano?.

\- así es…

\- ¿pero donde encontramos a uno?.

\- se en donde- respondió con un tono algo nervioso para luego dar un suspiro muy pesado- llévame a Sweet Apple Acres...- dijo tratando de sonar sería.

.

.

Los dos soldados del escuadrón ocaso que fueron enviados de encubierto por el teniente Night fury: Rainwater y Ice River estaban ocultos en una nube sobre la repostería, vieron entrar y salir a muchos ponis del pueblo pasando por el filtro de los soldados que estaban en la puerta, y si ellos que estaban cerca no ponían objeción al estos entrar, no había del porque alarmarse.

\- esto está muy tranquilo, ¿qué tal si bajamos y comemos algo de ese pastel?- le preguntó Rainwater a su compañero haciendo que este volteara a verlo con una ceja arqueada- ¿Qué?...

\- claro, y de paso si nos ve la princesa y le diremos "haga de cuenta que no nos ha visto" cuando la tengamos al frente… Rainwater es la idea más tonta que eh escuchado.

\- bueno si ya, fue tonta perdón… estoy aburrido… y antojado de pastel, además mira que aquí no solamente están celebrando, hace poco se escucharon juegos pirotécnicos cerca… y por otro lado, mira hacia Canterlot- señaló el pegaso a la ciudad de la montaña en donde se veían muchos resplandores, Ice River volteó a ver notando las luces que salía de la ciudad capital- están de reventón… ¿qué fiesta se celebra hoy allá?.

\- como voy a saberlo, soy de Baltimare- respondió Ice River volviendo a fijar su vista en los alrededores de la repostería- oye… ¿que es eso?- el otro pegaso volteo a ver a su compañero y Ice le señalo una criatura bípeda de color plata que se acercaba a la repostería.

\- no tengo ni la menor idea, pero debemos estar alerta.

.

.

En Canterlot se vivía toda una masacre, las unidades de asalto junto con el apoyo aéreo de los caza acababan poco a poco la ciudad; las ponis que no lograron ocultarse eran alcanzados por las balas de las unidades T-900 o T-2000 a su paso hacia el palacio; Habían casa es que se estaba incendiando o completamente en ruinas, ponis que gritaban aterrados o que corrían sin saber hacia dónde en busca de un refugio y en su desespero se topaban con cuerpos mutilados o con disparos por todo su cuerpo, aquellos que lograron salir ilesos de la ciudad emprendieron la huida por las vías férreas lo más rápido que podía dejando atrás toda su vida con tal de salvar la suya.

Pero hubo valientes que se quedaron a defender con alma y corazón, como los soldados del palacio… enfrentaban a ese enemigo sin la más mínima opción de ganar ya que sus armas eran obsoletas ante las duras pieles metálicas de estas seres extraños. En los jardines sólo se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de aquellos ponis que sucumbían o se escuchaban gritos de guerra seguido de varios disparos. Sin embargo dentro del palacio, más exactamente en un pasillo… estaba un unicornio de pelaje blanco en un completo estado de shock mientras veía un cuerpo inerte de una alicornio color rosa tendido en el suelo sobre un enorme charco de sangre, los desgarradores gritos de dolor de su hija llamando a su madre le llegaban en forma de eco y retumbaban dentro de su cabeza; no sabía que hacer… en toda su vida al servicio de la filas era la primera vez que no sabía que hacer, su vida… el amor de su vida había sido arrebatado frente a sus ojos.

Shining levantó nuevamente la vista a la habitación que tenía al frente viendo a Sunburst retener a su pequeña alicornio, Flurry Heart gritaba el nombre de su madre mientras que por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas sin control y forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre de su mentor he ir donde su madre. Al fondo del pasillo asomado por una destruida pared sobrevolaba un caza a la vez que los cañones de su m61 Vulcan dejaban de girar soltando humo de las boquillas mientras que transmitía por medio de su lente a la base de lo sucedido; en un monitor algunos científicos incluyendo al anciano Bosconovitch, estaban atentos de lo que transmitía esa unidad.

\- es un verdadero desperdicio de candidatos a pruebas- masculló Bosconovitch al ver la muerte de Cadence- cuando terminen el asalto tendremos que escarbar en la tierra como buscando fósiles si queremos tener conejillos de india para estudiar.

\- no te quejes doctor- dijo el teniente Reaper- te traeré varios sujetos de prueba para que quedes feliz, uno de cada raza… incluyendo a la pequeña con cuerno y alas que el caza filmó como cereza del pastel.

\- de acuerdo…- musitó el anciano con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco aquel sentimiento de angustia y tristeza que invadía a Shining fue cambiando por uno de ira y cólera, apretó los dientes a la vez que fruncía el ceño mientras que la sed de venganza también comenzó a hacer parte de ese mar de emociones. Soltó un grito colérico para luego dar un salto al pasillo con su cuerno emanando su aura al máximo, tanto que soltaba chispas que volaban a todos lados; se levantó sobre patas traseras para luego estampar las delanteras muy fuerte y arrojarle un potente rayo mágico a esa cosa metálica que tenía al frente, la misma que se encargó de cegarle la vida a su esposa.

Los ataques del pegaso daban directo sobre la coraza del caza si causarle daño alguno, pero Shining lo ignoraba ya que sólo estaba centrado en destruir a ese monstruo a como diera lugar.

\- señor, un hostil ataca el caza que esta en el palacio- dijo uno de los soldados que observaba el monitor viendo como el unicornio blanco atacaba a la unidad.

\- veamos de que es capaz…- masculló Reaper centrando su vista en la pantalla.

El príncipe de cristal atacaba sin detenerse ignorando que sus ataques no surtían efecto, la sed de venganza lo tenía ciego haciendo que sólo usará el mismo hechizo y ninguna estrategia, poco a poco sus ataques fueron disminuyendo su intensidad hasta sólo arrojar una pequeña haz de luz, se sentó mareando por el agotamiento pero aún mantenía aquella expresión de enojó en su rostro.

\- hmmm, al parecer ya se cansó- masculló el anciano Bosconovitch.

\- bueno… ya tuvo sus quince de fama, conviértelo en colador- ordenó el teniente Reaper al piloto de esta máquina. Los cañones de la m61 empezaron a girar produciendo aquel ruido por las revoluciones de los cañones, el semental blanco se puso de nuevo en pie a la vez que su cuerno daba leves destellos.

\- ¡príncipe Shining aléjese de ahí!- gritó Sunburst.

\- ¡papá!- exclamó Flurry Heart.

El arma empezaron a detonar su munición hacia el unicornio, todo parecía en cámara lenta para Sunburst y Flurry Heart que exclamaban palabras mientras que Shining daba un grito de batalla, las balas estaban a escasos centímetros de impactar en el unicornio blanco pero este fue embestido a un lado por alguien que dejó una estela de color entre plata y negro metiéndolo de nuevo a una de las habitaciones del palacio. Los cañones dejaron de girar deteniendo el ataque ya que el piloto de esta unidad cesó al ver atreves del monitor que no habían señales del pony que estaban atacando.

\- al parecer aún tenía un as bajo la manga- dijo Bosconovitch al ver como había desaparecido el pony.

\- ¡ahora!- exclamó la criatura que había embestido a Shining y de dos habitaciones que estaban a los lados del pasillo un poco mas atrás, salieron los unicornios Red Sniper y Cassius, ambos tenían sus armaduras abolladas, no portaban sus cascos y heridas en sus cuerpos que no eran graves pero si traían algo que si era grave para su adversario: el primero se tiró al suelo sosteniendo con su magia su arma Barret m-82 apuntando al caza, y el segundo sosteniendo el cañón con si magia.

Cassius accionó el cañón disparando una bola de hierro que impactó en el arma principal destruyéndola por completo mientras que Red accionó su arma provocando un sonido casi igual de fuerte al cañón que disparó Cassius impactando en el lente de la unidad de asalto.

\- ¡señor, perdimos el cañón principal y el sistema de vídeo, estamos a ciegas!- exclamó el piloto señalando en la monitor mostrando el aviso de "arma principal fuera de línea y en el centro de la pantalla el a uso de "sin señal"- pero aún tenemos audio… perdimos las armas secundarias

\- si el radar funciona en esa dimensión saca el caza de allí- masculló el anciano Bosconovitch.

\- ¡aún lado!... *bip bip bip*…- exclamó u a voz femenina segundos antes de que se escuchará aquel sonido repetitivo para luego ya no escucharse nada.

\- ¿ese sonido que significa?- preguntó de nuevo el anciano.

\- no lo se, encenderé el radar- dijo el piloto del caza.

\- ya no hace falta- respondió el teniente Reaper mirando el monitor que ahora daba el mensaje de "fuera de línea", frunció el ceño para luego darse media vuelta- sargento queda a cargo, yo iré a ver qué está haciendo la doctora que tarda tanto- masculló muy serio saliendo de la habitación.

\- si señor, envíen a otra unidad caza y a diez unidades T-900 a ese lugar y destruyan ese castillo- ordenó el sargento y dos soldados salieron de la habitación a preparar las unidades para el asalto.

_**Momentos antes…**_

\- ¡ahora!- exclamó la criatura que había embestido a Shining y de las habitaciones que estaban a los lados del pasillo un poco mas atrás, salieron los unicornios Red Sniper y Cassius, ambos tenían sus armaduras abolladas, no portaban sus cascos y heridas en sus cuerpos que no eran graves pero si traían algo que si era grave para su adversario: el primero se tiró al suelo sosteniendo con su magia su arma Barret m-82 apuntando al caza, y el segundo sosteniendo el cañón con si magia.

Cassius accionó el cañón disparando una bola de hierro que impactó en el arma principal destruyéndola por completo mientras que Red accionó su arma provocando un sonido casi igual de fuerte al cañón que disparó Cassius impactando en el lente de la unidad de asalto, este soltó muchas chispas y humo. Cassius no perdió tiempo y cargó de nuevo el cañón mientras que Red movía la Corredera de su arma expulsando el cartucho vacío y montaba uno nuevo en la recámara de su arma, las armas fueron disparadas por segunda vez y el proyectil junto con otra bola de metal impactaron en las alas del caza destruyendo sus otras armas dejándolo sin con que atacar.

\- ¡aún lado!- exclamó una voz femenina detrás de los dos unicornios, ambos se dieron la vuelta mirando la destrozada puerta que estaba detrás de ellos, Red uso su magia para empujar a Cassius dentro de la habitación y a los pocos segundos estas se abrieron cayéndose suelo mostrando a una alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro con melena que asemejaba ser un manto nocturno al otro lado, tenía pequeños cortes en su cuerpo y su ala izquierda vendada. Tenía una actitud sería que cambió por una mueca burlona a la vez que levantaba una extraña arma con un cilindro giratorio de seis cañones, la yegua fijó su objetivo y presionó el disparador causando el retroceso disparando un objeto que se incrustó en la cabeza del caza para luego soltar una descarga que cruzó por todo el fuselaje de la maquina- cambio… munición explosiva…- dijo la alicornio en voz baja y el arma brilló en el cilindro con un destello color azul- boom…- susurró para luego presionar el disparador haciendo que lanzará un cohete directo al caza, el cilindro giró cargando otro proyectil en la recámara que fue disparado enseguida y posteriormente otro y otro hasta completar seis cohetes disparados.

Los cohetes impactaron en la maquina causando explosiones seguidas de una mas grande destruyendo el caza que se precipitó al vacío mientras seguía explotando y era consumido por el fuego hasta caer a tierra en pedazos. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y los pony a comenzaron a salir de las habitaciones mirando hacia donde estaba el caza notando el agujero mas grande pero sin la amenaza de hace unos momentos.

\- Luna… ¡Eso fue magnífico!- exclamó Red Sniper mirando a su amada alicornio

\- ¿Luna?...- masculló Cassius confundido volteando a ver detrás de el nota do a la princesa de la noche- ¡Princesa Luna!- exclamó dando una reverencia.

\- ¿Princesa Luna?- dijo confundido Sunburst asomándose por la puerta viendo a la alicornio de la noche.

\- ¿tía Luna?- dijo la pequeña alicornio saliendo por un lado de su mentor- ¡tía Luna!- gritó muy triste; se alejó de Sunburst pasando por un lado del cuerpo de su madre viéndolo de reojo notando los impactos de bala que su cuerpo tenía, temerosa no se detuvo y galopó donde la alicornio para luego abrazarla y empezar a llorar.

\- ¡eso fue lo más irresponsable que he visto en mi vida!... ¡¿cuál era tu plan Armor?!- dijo con un tono de enojó la criatura que había embestido al príncipe de cristal, Shining aún en el suelo levantó su cabeza viendo a un unicornio de pelaje azul marino con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Soul Steel?...- masculló Shining confundido.

\- nooo… soy Acuarius pendejo, ¡por supuesto que soy yo!... ¡¿en qué pensabas cuando se te ocurrió hacer ese ataque suicida?!...

\- yo… - musitó el semental blanco bajando su cabeza.

\- ¿tu orgullo de nuevo?- dijo el unicornio y azul y Shining no respondió nada- no… no fue eso, fue por lo de tu esposa- el unicornio blanco bajó la cabeza y apretó los dientes, tenía todos los sentimientos acumulados que no sabía cómo reaccionar y sólo hizo lo primero que se le vino la cabeza- Armor lamentó lo que pasó con la princesa Cadence, pero arrojarse a ese tren era ofrecerte en bandeja de plata.

\- debía vengar su muerte…

\- ¿ofreciéndote en sacrificio al enemigo?, Armor así no conseguirías nada… estamos en una guerra y hemos perdido a muchos soldados, perder a uno de los mejores capitanes de esa forma sería tonto, hasta para el mas novato sabe que esa idea es estúpida, es decirle al enemigo que no sabemos defendernos.

\- me arrebató lo que más quería, acabó con mi vida- respondió Shining sin ver a su amigo.

\- ¿Y la pequeña Flurry?... ¿a ella no la quieres o hace parte de tu vida?

\- ¿Flurry?- musitó mirando al semental- ¡Flurry Heart, la había olvidado… hija!- exclamó alarmado levantándose y dispuesto a salir, pero el unicornio azul puso una pata sobre su hombro.

\- calma Armor, ella está bien- dijo Soul con un tono tranquilo- el área ya es segura, salgamos de aquí.

Ambos unicornios salieron al pasillo y el semental blanco vio de nuevo el cadáver de su esposa, su impotencia y tristeza salieron a flote hace do que este cerrará los ojos derramando amargas lágrimas y llorara en silencio, Soul Steel no dijo nada por la reacción de su amigo ya que comprendía su dolor y sólo se siguió derecho dejando al unicornio sólo con su pena.

\- ¡papá!- gritó la pequeña volando hacia su padre y este levantó la mirada para luego abrir sus brazos y atrapar a su hija, padre e hija comenzaron a llorar sin control mientras que los cuatro unicornios: Sunburst, Soul Steel, Red Sniper y Cassius junto con la princesa Luna, veían la escena sin saber que hacer o decir.

Se escucharon mas explosiones afuera y dentro del palacio llamando la atención de los ponis, Cassius junto con Red se movieron pasando cerca de la destrozada familia real para asomarme por la destruida pared viendo en los jardines los intentos fallidos de los otros soldados por detener a las máquinas mientras que estos ganaban mas terreno aplastando a sus rivales sin ningún problema.

\- la situación está difícil señor, esas cosas no se detendrán hasta acabaremos por completo- dijo Cassius frunciendo el ceño.

\- es difícil pero no imposible soldado- musitó Red Sniper mirando a la unidad que Cassius, Luna y él habían derribado. Levantó la vista al escuchar un ruido familiar y vio a otro caza venir de lo lejos- ¡Princesa Luna, tenemos serios problemas!- exclamó llamando a la alicornio, pero ella junto con Soul Steel y Sunburst estaban cerca de la familia de cristal también llorando por la muerte de la alicornio, Shining aún abrazaba a su hija mientras que la pequeña alicornio seguía llorando sobre el pecho de su padre.

\- lamentamos lo ocurrido capitán Armor y sentimos su tristeza- musitó la princesa de la noche con un tono suave- pero no es momento de flaquear o dejar que las emociones te dominen, lo necesitamos para ganar esta guerra y que nuestros súbditos vean un mañana.

\- ya no me interesa ver un mañana, con la que me interesaba ya no se encuentra- respondió el semental decaído- perdí a mi esposa, mi hija perdió a su madre, el imperio perdió a su líder… todo está acabado.

\- capitán Armor, usted no es el único que ha perdido- musitó Luna mirando a Red y luego a Soul- saben que ha pasado mucho tiempo, no se si ella aun continua con vida… pero no quiero perder las esperanzas- hablaba a la vez que cerraba sus ojos captando la atención de Sunburst- usted perdió a su esposa y Flurry a una madre… yo perdí un familiar, todos hemos perdido a un ser querido en esta noche, y perderemos muchos mas si no hacemos algo. Capitán, le ruego que tome fuerzas y me ayude a salvar el reino- Shining abrazó mas fuerte a su hija, la pequeña su lloraba por la muerte de su madre.

A pesar de su corta edad, Flurry Heart ya conocía mucho sobre de la sociedad, sabía que era bueno y malo, la vida y la muerte, que podía y que no podía hacer, que habían ponis malos afuera que le podían hacer daño, pero a pesar de eso era un mundo maravilloso… su madre le había explicado que por su condición vivirían eternamente cosa que ella tardó en asimilar ya que eso significaría que vería morir a muchos seres queridos. Pero por desgracia el destino jugó con la pequeña demostrándole que el tiempo no era eterno, que podría morir si otro se propusiese a hacerlo, vio morir a un ser querido sin ni siquiera ser una adulta o por lo menos una adolecente… su madre estaba equivocada y con su partida le confirmo que lo que le había dicho era una mentira; pero… ¿por qué le mentiría?... se preguntaba acurrucada bajo los brazos de su padre sintiéndose protegida de aquel mundo que resultó no ser tan maravilloso como sus padres le decían, cerró sus ojos con fuerza soltando aún las lágrimas de dolor que resbalaban por sus mejillas y mojaban el pecho de su padre debido a la partida de aquella pony que le dio la vida… su madre.

Pasado alrededor de cinco largos minutos de silencio que eran rotos por explosiones y gritos en la parte de afuera o en las cercanías, la pequeña pasó de un llanto a un leve gimoteo mientras que el príncipe de cristal estaba sentado… tenía la mirada perdida, completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras abrazaba a lo que quedaba de su familia. Flurry Heart se exaltó un poco pero se relajó cuando su padre acarició su melena de forma tierna, aunque había algo diferente en esa caricia.

\- hija… ve con Sunburst- dijo Shining en voz baja haciendo que la pequeña princesa abriera los ojos de golpe aún aferrada al pecho de su padre- ve con Sunburst a la habitación de pánico, estarás segura allí.

\- no… papá- musitó Flurry Heart con la voz cortada- no quiero perderte como perdí a mamá…- Shining no encontró como responder a eso- no quiero que te pase algo, no quiero perderte.

\- amor… debo hacerlo, tampoco quiero perderte, pero si no detenemos a esas cosas todos perderemos- la pequeña alicornio se aferró mas a su padre sintiendo de nuevo ganas de llorar- estaré bien, lo prometo… ve con Sunburst amor- la pequeña tardó alrededor de dos minutos en acatar lo que su padre había dicho, se separó un poco para luego volar y abrazar a su padre por el cuello.

\- por favor, vuelve al amanecer, te estaré esperando.

\- estaré allí amor, ahora ve… no queda mucho tiempo- la pequeña rompió el abrazo y voló hasta quedar sobre el lomo de su tutor- Sunburst…

\- como lo dije antes su alteza, con mi vida si es necesario- respondió Sunburst lo más serio que podía ya que aún se sentía mal por lo de Cadence.

Sunburst asintió levemente para luego darse la vuelta y galopar fuera de ese pasillo en busca de una puerta secreta que lo llevaría a la habitación del pánico que tenían las princesas en caso de emergencia.

\- bueno… informe de la situación capitán Red- dijo la princesa Luna muy seria viendo al unicornio con el rifle.

\- de mal a peor, hay otro caza afuera- respondió Red Sniper. Luna miró hacia la derecha notando el cañón que el soldado Cassius estaba utilizando.

\- necesitamos armamento pesado para detenerlos, teniente Cassius, busque a otros soldados y consiga mas cañones… defiendan la entrada del castillo y los jardines del hala norte- dijo Luna mirando al unicornio blanco.

\- ehhhh… disculpe su majestad, pero no soy un oficial, soy sólo un soldado.

\- ¿qué no escuchó la orden teniente?- dijo Red Sniper mirando al semental muy serio para luego regalarle una sonrisa, Cassius abrió los ojos de sorpresa al comprender que lo habían ascendido de rango para luego ponerse serio y también regalar una sonrisa.

\- cómo ordene su majestad- respondió Cassius muy serio colocándose firme para luego dar media vuelta y salir a todo galope.

\- ¡oye teniente!- exclamó Red Sniper haciendo que Casius se detuviera y mirar por encima de su hombro- no muera.

\- nunca estado en mis planes señor- respondió para luego girar su cabeza y continuar su camino.

\- bueno, cuál es el plan- preguntó Soul Steel..

\- acabar con ellos… que no quede ni uno en pie- masculló Shining apretando los dientes, el príncipe de cristal se levantó y con su magia cubrió el cuerpo de su esposa levantándolo delicadamente para luego dirigirse a una de las habitaciones. El semental se acercó con su esposa a la cama de la habitación para luego dejarla allí suavemente mientras que con las sábanas cubría el cuerpo por completo ante la mirada de Luna y los dos unicornios- perdóname por favor… había prometido que te protegería sobre cualquier cosa, te he fallado… por favor perdóname Cadence- decía el semental en voz baja y quebrada- amada mía… gracias.. gracias por darme mas tiempo de poder luchar, gracias por darme esta segunda oportunidad de salvar nuestro reino… tu muerte no será en vano, proteger a nuestra hija a toda costa…- finalizó con la voz mas quebrada para luego acercarse hacia la cabeza del cadáver de su esposa y plantar un beso. Shining duró otros minutos frente a su esposa en completo silencio ante la mirada de los otros ponis, luego se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta delicadamente- ¿nos vamos?…

\- espera Armor, arrojarse de cabezas al peligro no es una buena idea…- musitó Red Sniper- necesitamos un plan para esto.

\- ¿aparte de acabar con esas cosas y salvar el reino?, creo que sobrevivir para contarlo es un excelente plan- musitó Soul Steel mirando de reojo hacia la ventana.

\- concuerdo contigo Steel. Pensemos… Cassius fue a la parte norte y conociéndolo acabará con esas cosas no sólo en la parte norte sino en todo el castillo, pero creo que esas cosas están por toda la ciudad- argumentó Red Sniper.

\- esta bien, hagamos un plan… son inmunes a la magia, ¿como los detenemos?...el castillo no cuenta con los cañones suficientes como para dotar a cada soldado con uno- argumentó Shining con una pata bajo su mentón muy pensativo, el semental blanco sintió un leve toque arriba de su cabeza cosa que hizo que Shining saliera de sus pensamientos para mirar hacia arriba y ver el arma de Red Sniper levitando sobre el- ¿qué?...

\- ni un rasguño Armor- musitó Red Sniper y Shining bajó su vista viendo al semental- esas cosas pueden ser inmunes a la magia, pero no al metal.

\- pero es tuya, además no se usarla.

\- eso no es problema- respondió Red Sniper- te enseñaré… aprendes rápido, demás yo tengo otra por estrenar. Princesa, me permite mi arma por favor- musitó el semental mirando a la alicornio con una sonrisa.

\- estas donde la dejaste, no la usé- respondió Luna.

\- ¿no?... ¿entonces con que derribaste esa cosa?- preguntó de nuevo Red Sniper y la princesa de la noche mostró una pequeña sonrisa- Armor sostén esto…- musitó pasándole la Barrer m82 al unicornio blanco. Red miró la puerta de la habitación de donde había salido y se acercó a esta muy curioso, abrió las puertas notando el arma que Luna usaría apoyada contra la pared, cubrió esa arma con su aura levitándola y volviendo con el grupo haciendo que Shining y Soul abrieran sus ojos y hocico de la impresión al ver el enorme tamaño de esa cosa, más grande que la Barret.

\- es… enorme- musitó Shining sorprendido.

\- ¿que es esa cosa?...- preguntó Soul Steel sin salir de su asombro.

\- esto… es una Anzio 20mm, mi último obsequio- musitó enseñando el arma- pero si no fue disparada, ¿que uso para acabar con el caza princesa?- preguntó el semental volteando a ver a Luna al igual que los otros dos unicornios, la alicornio mostró su sonrisa mas ancha para luego levantar su ala derecha mientras que su cuerno era cubierto por su aura para sostener un arma que tenía ahí debajo- ¿huh?...

\- no eres el único que recibe obsequios mi estimado capitán- dijo Luna exponiendo el arma.

\- princesa, si tenía eso por que no lo uso desde un principio, me refiero a cuando el caza destruyó la torre- preguntó Red Sniper viendo el arma de la alicornio.

\- por que la verdad… no me gusta usar esos objetos, creí que podría sólo con mi magia- respondió la princesa de la noche cerrando sus ojos- y como se que eres curioso, te diré que es esto… esto es un lanza cohetes hydra, Nightwolf me lo obsequió para protección personal, y no pensé que lo usaría aquí. Pero cambiando de tema- Luna abrió los ojos viendo a los tres sementales- ustedes tres vallan al hala sur, reúnan soldados y combatían al enemigo, ganen terreno del castillo a la ciudad.

\- ehh… princesa Luna- musitó Soul Steel y la alicornio volteó a verlo- no quiero sonar envidioso ni nada por el estilo, pero… ¿no tienen una de esas armas para mi?- la princesa de la noche puso una expresión cálida y acercó su arma al semental con su magia- ahhh, esto… princesa, esa es su arma yo no…

\- y te la estoy obsequiado capitán Soul Steel, has demostrado ser digno de ella- dijo la princesa de la noche- te la has ganado- musitó acercando mas el arma, el semental cerro sus ojos y efectuó una reverencia para luego cubrir el arma con su aura.

\- gracias su majestad, pero… usted quedara si una, como...

\- no se preocupe capitán Steel…- interrumpió la alicornio mirando al semental, el cuerno de Luna brillo de nuevo y con un destello apareció levitando frente a ella otro lanza cohetes hydra- tengo otra… capitán Sniper, de una rápida inducción de como usar las armas, la hydra es igual a las suyas en mecanismo de disparo.

\- como ordene mi princesa- respondió el unicornio efectuando una reverencia, luego se levantó y observo a los dos unicornios- bueno señores, les daré la inducción sobre la marcha, y el que destruya menos de esas cosas paga la primer ronda… eso sí sobrevivimos.

\- me parece lógico- respondió Soul Steel, aún que Shining prefirió guardar silencio ya que no tenía ánimos de celebrar en caso de ganar.

\- un momento- musitó Luna y los tres sementales voltearon a verla, el cuerno de la alicornio brilló con su aura y las dos armas que tenían Shining y Red destellaron un poco- listo.

\- ¿que fue eso?- preguntó Red al sentir algo diferente en las armas, pero no veía cambios en ellas.

\- es un hechizo que les será útil y conociendo a el comodín negro, creo que ya lo efectuó en Nightwolf.

\- ¿y eso es?...- preguntó Red Sniper.

\- munición infinita, la hydra ya lo tiene implementado y sólo faltaban sus armas capitán Sniper- respondió la alicornio- salgan por la puerta principal y acaben con los que se encuentren a su paso- ordenó Luna.

\- ok, en marcha señores- dijo Red Sniper para luego salir a todo galope y detrás de el los dos sementales. Pero al no sentir a la alicornio se detuvieron y miraron hacia atrás viendo a Luna dirigirse en la otra dirección- ¡princesa Luna!- exclamo llamando la atención de la alicornio- ¡¿qué hace?!.

\- ¡los alcanzo luego, debo enviar un mensaje!- respondió Luna para luego salir a todo galope.

.

.

\- ¡todos salgan por la puerta trasera!- exclamo la teniente Zuly Blueberry para luego disparar su arma Walter ppk al rostro de un droide que estaba a metros de la repostería mientras que Twilight usaba su magia y detenía a otra unidad T-900 que había aparecido minutos después que la que atacaba Zuly- ¡que esperan, salgan!… ¡al suelo!- gritó de nuevo embistiendo a Twilight y quedando sobre ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo mientras que una ráfaga de disparos era arrojada hacia ellos.

_**Momentos antes…**_

La criatura que vieron las unidades del escuadrón ocaso desde el cielo llegó hasta la entrada de la repostería y sin previo aviso asesinó a los dos soldados que estaban como protección de la princesa, gracias a un grito de terror por parte de Junebug al momento de salir de allí y presenciar toda la escena, alertó a todos los que estaban dentro del local causando más pánico ya que su gritó fue ahogado por una especie de estaca que entró por su hocico y salió por su nuca acabando con su vida en el acto.

Las portadoras que aún estaban en el local junto con Zuly y Starlight al escuchar el grito de Junebug, optaron una posición de defensa aunque la unicornio crema sabía que enfrentar a esa cosa cuerpo a cuerpo sería inútil. Twilight y Starlight le arrojaron potentes rayos mágicos moviendo un poco a la unidad de asalto y segundos después Zuly materializó su arma y comenzó a disparar al rostro de la unidad. Los soldados del escuadrón ocaso entraron en acción embistiendo a la unidad cuando los ataques mágicos lo sacaron del local arrojándolo al suelo.

\- ¿que es esa cosa?- preguntó Starlight muy confundida.

\- un T-900- respondió Twilight muy seria- ¿Zuly?...

\- no estoy segura de cómo fue que llegó eso aquí, pero algo si estoy segura… si no lo detenemos nos matara a todos…- respondió la unicornio cambiando el proveedor de su arma.

\- entonces vamos por eso y le rompemos la cara- musitó Rainbow chocando sus cascos.

\- no es tan fácil…- respondió Zuly caminando hacia la ventana con su arma lista, Twilight y Starlight se asomaron también viendo como los dos soldados del escuadrón ocaso golpeaban y no dejaban que la unidad se levantarán.

\- ¿qué hacen ellos aquí, cómo llegaron tan rápido?- preguntó Starlight.

\- no lo se…- respondió Twilight mirando a dos miembros de sus fuerzas especiales- "pero cierto pegaso me debe una explicación"- pensó molesta al ver que su orden fue ignorada.

\- ¡alejasen de él, es peligroso!- exclamó Zuly- Twilight diles que se retiren, no podrán contra eso- dijo volteando a ver a la alicornio.

Los ponis se acercaron poco a poco hacia las ventanas y la puerta viendo a los pegados que seguían atacando a la unidad de asalto creyendo que ya lo tenían sometido, pero el droide movió su mano atrapando a Rainwater de su pata trasera derecha y comenzó a levantarse aún con el pony en su mano mientras que este daba golpes tratando de liberarse a la vez que Ice River seguía con su ataque. La unidad de asalto uso al pony como si fuera una raqueta golpeando a Ice y enviándolo lejos para luego tomar al aturdido pony y azotarlo de nuevo contra el suelo; dentro de la repostería quedaron horrorizados en ver como esa cosa azotaba una y otra y otra vez al pony hasta que esté dejó de moverse para luego la u idas de asalto puso su mano derecha en el estómago del pony y descargó de su misión a quemarropa partiendo en dos.

\- lo… lo… lo- balbuceaba Fluttershy aterrada, Rainbow al ver que la pegaso amarilla estaba por desplomarse, la alejó suavemente de allí para que no viera mas esa carnicería.

Ice River aturdido por el golpe se levantó y miro impotente como esa cosa acababa con su compañero de la forma más bárbara posible, abrió sus alas para atacar de nuevo pero tuvo que esquivar un golpe que vino de detrás de el y emprender el vuelo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche para ver desde el aire así como los otros en tierra a otro monstruo similar al que estaba atacando con su compañero. Ambas unidades comenzaron a acercarse hacia la repostería mientras que Twilight comenzó a usar su magia deteniendo el avance de uno de ellos y Zuly apuntaba a la otra unidad tratando de destruir sus lentes visuales.

\- ¡ todos salgan por la puerta trasera!- exclamo la teniente Zuly Blueberry para luego disparar su arma Walter ppk al rostro de un droide que estaba a metros de la repostería mientras que Twilight usaba su magia y detenía a otra unidad T-900 que había aparecido minutos después que la que atacaba Zuly- ¡que esperan, salgan!… ¡al suelo!- gritó de nuevo embistiendo a Twilight y quedando sobre ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo mientras que una ráfaga de disparos era arrojada hacia ellos.

El aura de Twilight fue interrumpida debido a la embestida haciendo que la otra unidad quedará libre y accionara su arsenal hacia la repostería. Algunos reaccionaron a tiempo y se agacharon rápidamente mientras que otros corrieron hacia la cocina mientras que escuchaban el zumbido de las balas pasar junto a sus orejas, pero hubieron algunos que no tuvieron tanta suerte y fueron atravesados y asesinados en el acto debido a las ráfagas de las dos unidades de asalto.

\- ¿estás bien Twilight?- preguntó moviéndose un poco después de que los disparos cesaron.

\- si…- respondió la alicornio- Zuly, ¿puedes contactar a Nightwolf?.

\- si…- miró hacia atrás de ella notando a los ponis que alcanzaron a evadir el ataque y a los cadáveres de aquellos con quién estuvieron compartiendo hace pocos minutos- ¡sé que es triste pero tienen que salir de aquí, usen la puerta trasera ahora!- ordenó la unicornio color crema mientras materializaba el auricular de su brazalete para luego ponerlos sobre su oreja derecha.

\- ¡otra de esas cosas viene por detrás!- Exclamó Featherweing entrando a la sala donde estaban todos, pero fue silenciado abruptamente ya que su cabeza fue explotada por una bala explosiva que disparó una de las unidades T-900.

El cuerpo cayó inerte en el suelo teniendo leves convulsiones en sus extremidades mientras que de las venas que conectaban en su cabeza salía sangre a borbotones, y por desgracia el cumpleañero estaba cerca y eso hizo que su rostro fuera manchado con la sangre de aquel pegaso.

\- … ¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!...- exclamó Rumble muerto del susto haciendo que el pánico fuera aún mayor.

\- rayos…- musitó Zuly al ver el cuerpo del pegaso- presionó el comunicador que tenía en su oreja mientras miraba por la ventana y disparaba- capitán, tenemos problemas.

\- *lo se… hay droides en el pueblo*- respondió el semental por medio del comunicador de Zuly.

\- em… si señor, ¿cómo lo supo?- respondió ocultándose y sólo asomó su arma y disparó de nuevo.

\- *porque estoy combatiendo con uno en estos momentos*.

\- ¡¿qué!?- exclamó sorprendida- señor, estamos siendo atacadas, hay civiles donde ocurre el ataque… estamos rodeados y no cuento con el arsenal suficiente para dar batalla.

\- *gane tiempo teniente, agote los recursos… estaré allí en unos minutos*- escuchó la unicornio por su comunicador.

\- ¿qué te dijo?- preguntó Twilight asomándose y disparando un rayo de su cuerno a la otra unidad, pero su ataque fue nulo.

\- dijo que ganara tiempo, esta luchando contra otro droide- respondió haciendo que la alicornio diera un grito ahogado, miró hacia atrás notando a los ponis muy confundidos y asustados al no saber que eran esas cosas que los estaban atacando, presiono su brazalete y su cuerpo se fue cubriendo con su traje de batalla: primero su cuerpo se cubrió con un traje de color negro similar al látex muy ceñido al cuerpo y posteriormente una armadura que consistía en un peto que cubría todo su cuerpo al igual que las botas que cubrían sus patas pero las traseras eran un poco más anchas que las delanteras, el casco era completamente cubierto impidiendo ver el rostro de quien lo usaba para luego retirarse el casco y sacudir su cabeza para liberar su melena - ¡todo pony que sea unicornio y conozca hechizos de defensa los necesito aquí ahora, el resto suban al segundo piso!- gritó con un tono autoritario sorprendiendo a Twilight al ver como los que estaban adentro del local no se movían- ¡si quieren vivir necesito voluntarios!...

Diez minutos antes de que el humano ponificado luchará contra el droide, Nightwolf se encontraba acostado en la cama observando un holograma queda reflejado por su pata derecha; estaba aprendiendo algunos hechizos del comodín negro, clasificándolos en caso de ser necesarios y también repasaba el hechizo que automáticamente se había iniciado cuando finalizó la simbiosis haciendo que sus niveles se fueron incrementando solos.

Escuchó unos gritos en la parte de afuera y eso llamó su atención, miró hacia la ventana y deshizo el holograma para luego ponerse sobre sus cuatro cascos y acercarse hacia ésta observando hacia afuera más precisamente el granero que era de dónde venían los gritos; movió sus orejas y entrecerró los ojos al escuchar unos sonidos muy familiares para él, aunque lo confundió un poco ya que esos sonidos solamente estaban en el lugar hostil donde vivía. Debido a la oscuridad era difícil ver así hubiera luz de luna, así que centro su ojo derecho optando por el modo nocturno aclarando aquella oscuridad y logró ver cómo el semental de la casa Big Macintosh volaba de forma extraña hacia unos árboles de manzana, fue como si lo hubieran arrojado.

\- je… no sabían que los ponis de tierra también podían volar- musitó Nightwolf en son de chiste- además tiene que ser un pony demasiado grande como para poner a ese enorme semental en…- calló al ver algo inusual para luego utilizar el acercamiento de su ojo cibernético para ver como un pony de pelaje blanco y melena morada también volaba pero esta era atrapada por Big Mac, el semental rojo puso al pony blanco sobre su lomo para emprender la huida pero cayó de rodillas y tocó su pata izquierda delantera mientras que la pony blanca caía al suelo completamente inerte.

Nightwolf estaba pendiente de lo que estaba pasando pero luego abrió sus ojos en su máxima expresión y dio un salto por la ventana y en el aire materializa sus alas y las botas con sus propulsores para salir volando donde ellos estaban ya que detrás del granero había aparecido una unidad T-900 preparando su arma para disparar.

Big Mac abrazó al pony blanco que estaba completamente desmayado y espero lo peor, pero un fuerte sonido metálico hizo que volteara ver hacia dónde se encontraba el droide notando como aquel unicornio de pelaje gris niebla pero con alas metálicas lo había golpeado en su pecho con sus patas traseras para luego accionar sus propulsores y arrojarlo mucho más lejos.

\- ¡ve a la granja ahora!- ordenó Nightwolf de un grito mirando al semental mientras se estabilizada en el aire, aunque notó que el pony blanco era una yegua y lo peor… esa yegua era Rarity- salgan ahora…- musitó entre dientes mientras que tomaba una pose de defensa.

El semental rojo tomó a la unicornio blanca subiéndola sobre su lomo y saliendo lo más rápido que podía cojeando mientras que Nightwolf seguía observando a la unidad de asalto que comenzó a levantarse para luego quedarse quieto pero observando al unicornio de pelaje gris.

\- señor tenemos en la mira el objetivo que atacó a la unidad de asalto- dijo uno de los soldados que pilotaba el droide al sargento.

\- ya conoce la orden dada por el teniente soldado, que no quede uno en pie- respondió el sargento y soldado asintió para tomar de nuevo los controles.

\- vamos… ataca, se que te están piloteando desgraciado- masculló Nightwolf al ver que la unidad de asalto no se movía- activar armadura X-Hunter…- murmuró sin despegar su vista del droide. Su cuerpo se cubrió primero con un traje de color negro similar al látex sólo dejando su cara libre para luego sobre este comenzar a materializarse una armadura: lo primero fueron sus patas traseras creando sus botas anchas de color negro hasta sus tobillos y gris sus cascos y rodillas seguido con unas no tan anchas en las patas de adelante cubriendo el brazalete teniendo el mismo patrón que las traseras, luego una coquillera del mismo color que las rodillas dejando su cola libre y protegiendo su zona baja, posteriormente un peto también de color negro de hombreras grises y finalizando con un casco de color gris con dos aletas hacia arriba y de color negro. Debido a que el hocico sobresalía del casco solamente se formó unos lentes oculares protegiendo sus ojos.

\- … ¿están viendo lo que yo estoy viendo?...- preguntó el piloto de la unidad de asalto sorprendido al ver cómo ese equino cubría su cuerpo con una armadura.

\- no es de sorprenderme, hace poco vimos a uno que utilizaba un rifle… además vimos a otros dos que estaban utilizando armamento muy diferente al que habíamos visto con anterioridad, no lo subestime- argumentó el anciano Bosconovitch.

\- soldado no baje la guardia y elimínelo- ordenó el sargento.

La unidad T- 900 levanto su brazo derecho y comenzó a disparar hacia unicornio, pero Nightwolf dio un salto y utilizó los propulsores de sus patas traseras para ganar altura esquivando el ataque, en el aire materializó sus alas y comenzó a volar mientras que sobre su hombro derecho se materializaba la minigun y la apuntaba hacia su objetivo. Los cañones comenzaron a girar disparando ráfagas hacia la unidad de asalto mientras que ésta se movía hacia la derecha corriendo de aquellos disparos; aunque él cuerpo de la máquina estaba hecha de metal, se movía rápido y era esencial de que no sufriera daños muy severos para continuar con su misión.

\- el piloto es bueno.. pero yo soy mejor- musitó Nightwolf para luego mover su pata izquierda hacia el lado y saliera de allí en forma de abanico un disco dentado- veamos si puedes con esto- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa lanzando aquel disco dentado hacia el cielo que se perdió haciendo aquel sonido estridente para luego el unicornio descender en picada.

Por reacción del piloto de la unidad de asalto, lo apuntó con su arma y comenzó a disparar su arsenal pero el unicornio esquivaba las balas haciendo maniobras evasivas hasta que llegó cerca de él y asentó un golpe en el mentón de la unidad, luego giró sobre su eje y asentó una patada en la cabeza de su rival. El droide se desestabilizó y apuntó de nuevo disparando hacia el unicornio que saltaba hacia la derecha y se impulsaba con sus propulsores evitando el ataque.

\- ¡quédate quieto!- exclamó el piloto de la unidad de asalto irritado al no atinar ningún tiro- no ofreces un pony sino un maldito canguro.

Nightwolf dio un salto y descendió a unos metros alejado, emprendió su galope en contra de la maquina soltando un grito de guerra, la unidad alineó con su arma al semental y el piloto del droide mostro una sonrisa arrogante al ver como ese pony pretendía hacer un ataque frontal. Los cañones comenzaron a girar y antes de disparar su munición, el disco sentado que el semental había arrojado antes cortó el brazo derecho de la unidad T-900 despojándolo de su arma principal.

\- ¿qué demonios?- dijo el soldado al ver en la pantalla el aviso de "arma principal fuera de línea"- como…

\- te lo dije…- masculló el doctor Bosconovitch.

Cuando el semental estuvo cerca, el droide comenzó a arrojar golpes con su brazo izquierdo y con lo que le quedaba del derecho; Nightwolf esquivando los golpes fácilmente y contra atacaba dando golpes en puntos vulnerables como las articulaciones o en las mangueras hidráulicas.

\- *capitán, tenemos problemas*- escuchó el semental en su mente.

\- lo se… hay droides en el pueblo- respondió el semental esquivando golpes.

\- *em… si señor, ¿cómo lo supo?*…

\- porque estoy combatiendo con uno en estos momentos- respondió Nightwolf esquivando un golpe que iba directo a su rostro, el semental usó sus propulsores para alejarse un poco y luego contraatacar.

\- *¡¿qué!?... señor, estamos siendo atacadas, hay civiles donde ocurre el ataque… estamos rodeados y no cuento con el arsenal suficiente para dar batalla*.

\- gane tiempo teniente, agote los recursos… estaré allí en unos minutos- dijo el semental para luego golpear al droide detrás de sus rodillas haciéndolo caer. La unidad T-900 al estar de rodillas sacó sobre su espalda una torreta de doble cañón y cada una de seis boquillas que pasaban por los lados de su cabeza- ¿adonde tenías metida esa cosa?.

Los cañones comenzaron a girar e inmediatamente la ráfaga de balas fue disparada hacia Nightwolf, el semental galopó a su derecha yendo más rápido gracias a sus propulsores dejando detrás de él una senda de destrucción provocado por el droide al tratar de matarlo. Nightwolf pasaba cerca de los árboles que eran destrozados por la balas derribándolos creando un pequeño claro en medio de los huertos; abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo teniendo mejor visión desde el aire viendo como el droide seguía disparando en todas direcciones.

Se escuchó a lo lejos disparos similares a los del droide que atacaba a Nightwolf haciendo que el semental volteara ver de donde provenían, vio una columna de humo haciendo que frunciera el ceño al suponer que la invasión había comenzado hace rato y no se había dado cuenta. Tal vez Rarity al ver al droide huyó aterrada y su huida la trajo hasta aquí… pensaba el semental. Otra explosión se escuchó en el medio del huerto a unos metros de donde provenían la columna de humo, fijo su vista en el droide que lo estaba atacando notando que este había cesado al no verlo y lo buscaba moviendo su cabeza, apagó sus propulsores y comenzó a planear descendiendo suavemente hasta quedar a unos metros frente a la unidad de asalto.

\- por fin apareces- masculló irritado el piloto del droide al ver al semental al frente, presionó los botones de joystick haciendo que la torreta comenzará a girar- jeje… muere mal na… ¿qué pedo?- se dijo confundido al ver que ya no tenia imagen y en la pantalla salía el aviso de "fuera de línea".

\- ¿qué a pasado?- pregunto el sargento.

\- pasa… que subestimaron el poder de esa especie- musitó Bosconovitch para luego dar media vuelta- si me necesitan estaré en mi laboratorio- finalizó saliendo de la sala.

El droide dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente mientras que de su cuello salían chispas por la falta de su cabeza, Nightwolf puso su brazo al frente y en este se clavó el disco dentado para luego retraerse como un abanico hasta desaparecer en su brazo mientras veía como la unidad de asalto caía de rodillas y posteriormente al suelo inmóvil.

\- teniente reporte- musitó Nightwolf caminando hacia la unidad caída .

\- *delicada, la princesa Twilight, Starlight Glimmer, otras tres unicornio y yo estuvimos deteniendo a las unidades de asalto, probamos con escudos mágicos pero sólo la princesa y Starlight son capaces de crearlos resistentes*- escuchó el semental en su cabeza.

\- ¿ya se ordenó la evacuación?...

*afirmativo señor, los escudos fracasaron y optamos por detener a las unidades de asalto con magia mientras que Rainbow junto con otro grupo de pegados evacuaron a los civiles que más pudieron volando, pero se dieron cuenta de nuestro plan y comenzaron a atacar a los pegasos… ahora quedamos sólo Twilight, Starlight, Trixie y yo ya que usamos un hechizo de teletransportacion evacuando a todos los ponis… estamos agotadas y no duraremos mucho tiempo señor*.

\- ¿con cuantos escudos AT cuenta teniente?.

\- *cuento con tres señor, resistiremos creo que diez minutos si los uso adecuadamente*…

\- el escudo tiene el espacio suficiente para proteger a tres humanos, agrupasen y úsalos cuando estén muy vulnerables- se escuchó otra explosión y el semental vio otra columna de humo salir un poco mas retirada de donde vio la primera- les dará veinte minutos, tiempo suficiente para estar allá .

\- *pero*…

\- evada y gane tiempo teniente, se que puede hacerlo… Nightwolf fuera- musitó el semental para luego abrir sus alas y emprender el vuelo en dirección a la columna de humo.

En la base enemiga, un grupo de soldados y científicos observaban los monitores viendo los ataques que estaban realizando en Canterlot y en Ponyville, mientras que el sargento estaba serio mirando la pantalla viendo el mensaje de "fuera de línea" de la unidad que Nightwolf había destruido hace poco.

\- una unidad T-900 menos en la misión del capitán Tankor- masculló el sargento serio- bueno, una baja no es problema ya que cuatro unidades más tienen acorraladas a sus objetivos- musitó observando los monitores donde se veían a las unidades de asalto que atacaban Sugarcube corner y otro monitor en donde se veían correr en medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque a una pony de pelaje amarillo con otra pony de pelaje naranja sobre su lomo, estos dos ponis no eran otras sino las hermanas Apple.

Minutos después de que las dos hermanas Apple salieron de la fiesta de Rumble en Sugarcube córner, decidieron pasar por el centro del pueblo ya que acortarían algo de tiempo de camino hacia la granja; la noche era iluminada con aquella tenue luz que daba la luna haciendo que el regreso tuviera algo de luz de este bello astro y fuera mucho más fácil guiarse por la senda que las llevaría a casa, aunque las dos yeguas no estaban tan felices como cuándo inició la fiesta.

\- No puedo creer que estuvieras compitiendo con Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle de quién caía primero al beber licor- dijo muy molesta Applejack a una cabizbaja Apple Bloom aunque con una expresión de "¿cuándo vas a terminar de darme el sermón?"

\- no pensábamos que Sweetie Belle caería primero…

\- es lógico que ella caería primero, estaban bebiendo jarras de luz de luna… ni siquiera yo soy capaz con una botella completa, ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza en ese instante?. Además por si no lo notaste ninguno en la fiesta estaba bebiendo... bueno… excepto Berry Punch pero ese no es el caso- musitó la yegua naranja adelantándose un poco para quedar frente a su hermana- ¿de dónde sacaste el licor?, la abuela lo tiene todo bajo llave...

\- … no eres la única que tiene su escondite secreto hermana- respondió la joven yegua con una sonrisa pícara mientras que la pony naranja sólo quedaba sin palabras ante esa respuesta- no diré que está bien hecho pero sí te voy a decir que son cosas que tú ya hiciste… así que no sé por qué te sorprendes.

\- yo.. bueno.. ahg, esta bien… el tema muere aquí- respondió Applejack al ya no tener argumentos.

Ambas yeguas siguieron caminando rumbo hacia su hogar, el tema había quedado muerto y se iniciaron unos nuevos pero agradables para ambas ponis. Ya estaban en las afueras del pueblo pero detuvieron sus pasos al ver que a unos metros de ella se alzaba una silueta de lo que sería una criatura más grande que ellas para dar sobre sus patas traseras completamente erguida observando en diferentes direcciones.

Por la estatura que éste tenía Apple Bloom comenzó a suponer de qué se trataba de un dragón ya que desde que la lord dragón Ember frecuentaba el pueblo, era común de que otros dragones también lo hicieran. Ambas yeguas continuaron con su marcha acercándose más hacia dónde estaba el supuesto dragón ya que estaba en el camino que ellas frecuentaban para llegar a Sweet Apple acres, de pronto este giro su cabeza mostrando unos ojos rojos haciendo que apoyar se detuvieran y con su pata detuviera el paso de su hermana sintiendo una extraña sensación.

\- ¿qué pasa hermana?- pregunto Apple Bloom.

\- tengo un mal presentimiento hermanita- respondió la pony campirana en un tono bajo.

La criatura comenzó a acercarse hacia las yeguas mostrándose cada vez más grande a medida que se acercaba, su silueta comenzó a hacerse más visible mostrando su cuerpo con una piel que brillaba un poco con la tenue luz de la luna; su brazo derecho era un poco más ancho que el izquierdo y le faltaban sus garras.

\- Applejack eso no parece un dragón- dijo Apple Bloom sintiendo un frío recorrer su lomo, pero la respuesta de su hermana nunca llegó… la Joven pony de tierra volteó a ver a la yegua campirana viendo una expresión de terror bien marcada en su rostro- ¿Applejack?.

\- ¡Es un T-900!- exclamó Applejack presa del miedo.

Al estar cerca de las yeguas la unidad de asalto levantó su brazo izquierdo para tomar a la pony naranja por su cuello y Apple Bloom al ver que su hermana no reaccionaba se dio la vuelta y pateó muy fuerte el brazo de la unidad para luego colocarse por debajo de su hermana y subirla sobre su lomo y salir a todo galope y posteriormente comenzar a saltar en zigzag esquivando algo que no veía pero escuchaba pasando muy cerca de ellas.

Apple Bloom continuo esquivando aquello que las atacaba hasta que una explosión muy cerca de ellas las hizo volar a un lado lanzando a la joven yegua al suelo y enviando a su hermana un poco más retirado, no perdió tiempo y se levantó para dirigirse dónde estaba su hermana y ayudarla a levantar.

\- arriba Applejack, tenemos que correr- musitó Apple Bloom- Applejack sacudió su cabeza y se levantó con la ayuda de su hermana para continuar escapando ya que aquella criatura la seguía de cerca y el parecer no descansaría hasta acabar con ellas.

La huida de las dos yeguas de la unidad de asalto las había desviado un poco de su camino pero no mucho de su hogar ya que las hermanas Apple se habían salido del camino y adentrado al huerto. Lo malo es que estaba oscuro por las hojas de los manzanos que no permitían el paso de la poca luz de la luna y esa criatura aún la seguía muy de cerca disparando su arsenal para tratar de eliminarlas, no podían ver del todo su cuerpo debido a la oscuridad pero si alcanzaban a ver sus ojos rojos que las observaba y al parecer él si podía ver muy bien ya que no tropezaba con las raíces de los árboles o alguna roca sobresaliente. El droide disparó de nuevo varias granadas que explotaron a pocos metros de ellas causando sonidos ensordecedores y derribando algunos árboles.

\- ¡tengo una idea pero es bastante loca!- exclamó Applejack.

\- ¡sí hace que esa cosa no nos mate estoy dispuesta a hacerlo!- exclamó la joven yegua. Hubo otra explosión a metros de ellas separándolas. Apple Bloom rodó varios metros mientras que Applejack chocó contra un árbol sacándole el aire de sus pulmones y posteriormente cayendo al suelo, levanto su vista al escuchar u ruido cerca de ella y lo único que pudo ver fue una enorme silueta frente a ella- quien… e…- sus palabras fueron cortadas ya que el droide la pateo en su estómago sacándole el poco aire que había ganado.

La patada había lanzado a la pony de pelaje naranja cuatro metros de donde estaba estrellándose de nuevo con otro árbol, perdió su sombrero al chocar para luego caer al suelo muy adolorida mientras que la unidad T-900 se acercaba a ella. Applejack escupió algo de sangre y con esfuerzo se puso de pie para ver con odio y terror al droide que se acercaba a paso lento poco a poco, trató de huir pero cayó al suelo al sentir un terrible dolor en un costado.

\- "por mis corrales… creo que tengo una costilla rota"- pensó Applejack mirando o al droide más cerca. La unidad T-900 movió su brazo izquierdo al estar cerca de la yegua para tomarla de su melena y Applejack cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor sintiéndose vulnerable e indefensa frente a esa cosa.

\- ¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA!- exclamó Apple Bloom embistiendo de lado al droide tan fuerte que se lastimó el hombro pero teniendo el resultado que quería. La máquina perdió el equilibrio y para no caer puso u a rodilla en la tierra, Apple Bloom tomó esa oportunidad para darse la vuelta y patear a esa criatura justo en su rostro generando un sonido metálico al choque de sus herraduras con el rostro del droide.

La unidad de asalto se levantó y empezó a buscar a ambas yeguas con la mirada pero lo único que veía eran los árboles que había derribado y otros en pie. Estiró su brazo derecho activando un lanzallamas quemando algunos árboles y dando algo de luz a esa oscuridad y esperando que las dos yeguas salieran.

Al no tener rastro de su objetivo comenzó a moverse dejando atrás la quema y las llamas empezaron a propagarse dando más luz y calor a costo de la destrucción del huerto. Pasaron cinco minutos y al sólo escuchar como los manzanos eran consumidos por las llamas, Apple Bloom asomó un poco su cabeza sobre unas hojas de un árbol que estaba caído viendo sólo las llamas, el follaje de este les sirvió para ocultarse con su hermana después de derribar al droide.

\- creo que ya se fue- murmuró Apple Bloom asomándose por completo viendo con impotencia como los manzanos eran consumidos por las llamas, se alejó un poco para tomar el sombrero de su hermana pero pendiente de que esa cosa no la fuera a asechar- no sé cuál iba a ser tu idea pero se me ocurrió esta y resultó- musitó un tanto sorprendida.

\- no era lo… que tenía en mente pero… si funciono- respondió débilmente la pony campirana.

\- creo que estamos cerca de la granja, ¿Applejack que era esa cosa?- preguntó volteando a ver a su hermana.

\- eso… se llaman T-900, es muy peli… ahg…- se tomó su costado izquierdo al sentir ese terrible dolor- debo decirle a el señor Nightwolf… el…- se tiró al suelo por el dolor que sentía- los manzanos… debemos apagar las llamas…

\- primero vamos a la granja, le diremos a el señor Nightwolf de esa cosa y a Big Mac para que empiece a controlar el fuego...- la joven yegua se acercó a su hermana y se agachó quedando al lado derecho de la pony campirana para luego ponerle su sombrero- sube, iremos a la granja y allí usaremos la carreta para llevarte al hospital.

Applejack con mucho cuidado se subió al lomo de su hermana haciendo muecas de dolor, Apple Bloom se levantó despacio y emprendió un trote suave ya que si iría rápido lastimaría mas su hermana. Con su hermana sobre su lomo, con mucho sigilo y a paso lento, Apple Bloom se alejaba del fuego rumbo a la granja, las llamas le dieron la luz necesaria para ubicarse y tomar el camino indicado. Lo que tardaría diez minutos de camino podrían ser treinta o incluso cuarenta minutos. Ya llevan bastante camino y se encontraban en el claro donde estaba la casa club de las crusaders y eso era una buen a señal ya que la granja no estaba lejos.

\- Apple Bloom… hay algo que quiero que sepas…- dijo Applejack con esfuerzos, aún que su hermana iba despacio, la posición en que estaba le causaba mucho dolor.

\- que cosa- respondió pendiente de su alrededor.

\- es… referente a mi elemento.

\- que hay con eso…

\- quiero que…- sus débiles palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que ella y su hermana fueron derribadas por una onda expansiva al explotar la casa club y posteriormente ser cubierta en llamas.

Apple Bloom se levantó desorientada por la explosión y comenzó a buscar con su mirada a su hermana, trato de levantarse pero sintió un terrible dolor en su tobillo derecho delantero ya que se lo había torcido al caer. Aún escuchando aquel sonido agudo en sus oídos giró su vista hacia la casa club notando como esta era consumida por las llamas, viendo como un recuerdo de su infancia era consumido poco a poco.

\- Applejack… mi hermana- musitó aún desorientada girando su cabeza hacia todas partes pero lo único que veía era el fuego de la casa que iluminaba los manzanos que estaban alrededor- sacudió su cabeza fuertemente para volver en si- por mis corrales, el monstruo… ¡Applejack dónde estás!... ¡Applejack!... ¡Apple…!- gritaba el nombre de su hermana para luego callar y abrir los ojos en su máxima capacidad al ver como aquella criatura la tenía entre sus garras a su hermana.

La yegua naranja dejó caer sus brazos de forma pesada mientras que se veía caer algo por sus cascos traseros al suelo. El droide tenía sujeta Applejack con su mano izquierda por el cuello mientras que con la derecha apuñalada su vientre una, y otra, y otra vez; para luego dar una última puñalada haciendo que su estaca saliera por detrás del lomo de la pony para luego levantar el cuerpo inerte de Applejack como si fuera un trofeo.

\- no… Apple… jack…- balbuceo Apple Bloom viendo con horror como aquella criatura había segado la vida de su hermana, sus ojos se comenzaron a inundar de lágrimas que se desbordaron sin control por sus mejillas mientras que sus labios temblaban y seguía repitiendo en voz baja el nombre de su hermana para luego dar un grito colérico al aire.

**Fin capítulo 9.**

**¡YAIBA… FUERA!**

**¿reviews?.**


	10. Contraataque

**¡Hola a todos!...**

**Perdón por la demora, es que estado demasiado ocupado y casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Pero sin más demora les dejo el nuevo episodio… disfrútenlo. **

**Capítulo 10: Contraataque.**

\- los niveles tecno orgánicos de la unidad SMJ-003 están al 100%- musitó un científico pasando un escáner sobre el cuerpo de una chica de 16 años aproximadamente aparentemente dormida sobre una plataforma: su piel era blanca de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, vestía un traje enterizo muy ceñido al cuerpo similar al látex color negro y además tenía conectado varios cables en sus extremidades, pecho y cabeza por medio de electrodos para monitorear sus signos vitales; aparte de eso estaba sujeta a la plataforma con unas abrazaderas metálicas en sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello evitando que se moviera- y sus niveles orgánicos están al 100%...- añadió mirando un monitor de un aparato cerca de él donde finalizaba los cables que la chica tenía conectados.

\- eso esa bueno ya que la misión es al otro lado del portal- dijo la doctora Runner- ¿y la unidad 002?- preguntó de nuevo.

El científico se movió a otra plataforma donde estaba acostada una niña de 11 años en las mismas condiciones que la otra joven; su piel era blanca y su cabello largo color castaño atado en una cola arriba de su cabeza. Pero a comparación de la otra joven, esta tenia un brazalete color negro con runas marcadas en su brazo derecho.

\- la unidad SMJ- 002 posee los niveles tecnológicos al 100%- respondió el científico mirando el escáner- pero sus niveles orgánicos están muy bajos- complemento mirando el monitor que le daba los signos mostrando estos muy irregulares- están por un rango de 25%.

\- con ese nivel orgánico sería enviarla a la boca del lobo- argumentó la doctora muy seria- un daño y la parte tecno suplirá lo orgánico… será inmune al dolor pero morirá lentamente al dañarse ambas partes.

\- es cierto… por suerte estos nuevos trajes nanotec les ayuda a acelerar el proceso de regeneración de su lado tecno y sanación de su lado orgánico- dijo el científico señalando el traje que vestían ambas jóvenes- pero pasa algo extraño con la unidad 002.

\- ¿qué?...

\- observe…- musitó el científico para luego alejarse de ambas plataformas y acercarse a una computadora- la cualidad que posen ambas es fabulosa, pero aún más la de la unidad 002…- el científico introdujo unos comandó en la computadora y los trajes que tenían ambos cuerpos comenzaron a desaparecer hasta quedar algo traslucidos- aún lo pueden absorber hasta quedar desnudas, y lo bueno es que se mezcla con su parte orgánica haciendo que se regenere si es dañado… ¿quiere ver?.

\- mejor déjalas así, ¿y que es lo extraño con la unidad 002?- el científico tecleo de nuevo y los trajes de ambas volvieron a ser de color oscuro, pero el de la chica más joven se redujeron a un simple top que cubría su pecho y a una lycra que cubría su parte íntima- ¿es eso?...

\- así es… se supone que son trajes para usar debajo de las armaduras, pero ella lo puede moldear a su gusto- de nuevo el científico introdujo un comando y el traje se convirtió en un vestido enterizo pero aun manteniendo su mismo color- creí que era un defecto del traje, pero fue vestida con otros cinco y los resultados fueron los mismo.

\- ¿ya están listas esas marionetas?- preguntó con un tono malhumorado el teniente Reaper ingresando al laboratorio donde estaban Runner y el científico, el científico al ver al teniente anuló los comandos haciendo que el traje de la unidad SMJ-002 volvieran a su estado normal- ¿y bien?...

\- sólo una, la unidad 003 señor- respondió el científico.

\- no me sirve una, las necesito a las dos- dijo Reaper.

\- le dije que Fey no está lista…- dijo la doctora.

\- ¿quién?...- musitó Reaper mirando a la doctora.

\- la unida 002…

\- escuche doctora, ya le ordené que quiero a esas marionetas funcionando- dijo el teniente mas serio de lo que estaba- su labor es hacer que esas cosas funcionen bien, no cuestionar órdenes superiores. ¿y usted espera una carta de invitación?, ¡ponga a esas marionetas en línea!- gritó mirando al científico.

El científico algo nervioso acató la orden y empezó a teclear en la computadora haciendo que las plataformas que tenían a ambas jóvenes se elevaran para luego ponerse en posición vertical, luego tecleó de nuevo y las dos jóvenes comenzaron a despertar mostrando sus ojos: la chica de 16 años tenía su ojo derecho color marrón mientas que el izquierdo era de color negro por el lente óptico con un semblante inexpresivo mientras que la de 11 años tenía el izquierdo igual que la de 16 pero el derecho era de color miel. Las abrazaderas metálicas se abrieron liberando a ambas jóvenes mientras que la de 16 años cayó de pie flexionando un poco las rodillas para luego ponerse erguida, la joven de menos edad cayó quedando de rodillas y respirando agitada.

\- ¡Fey!...- exclamó la doctora Runner para luego correr donde la joven.

\- no más… por favor no más…- decía la joven en voz baja.

\- calma, no te esfuerces… todo está bien- le decía la doctora Runner a la niña agachándose para luego acariciar su cabeza.

\- quiero irme a casa… quiero estar con mi mamá- musitaba la niña en voz baja pero lo suficientemente claro para los oídos de la mujer. Runner guardo silencio a lo que había oído sintiendo un poco de angustia, tomó el rostro de la niña guiándolo para que la viera viendo una expresión de temor y resignación por parte de Fey- por favor…

\- te prometo que descansarás cuando esto acabe…

\- sólo quiero estar en casa, sólo qui… no… no de nuevo, ¡por favor no de nuevo!- gritó más asustada arrastrándose para alejarse de la doctora para luego sujetar su cabeza con fuerza- ¡sal de mi cabeza!... ¡has que se detenga, has que se detenga, por favor… has que…!- calló repentinamente para luego caer al suelo, la doctora corrió donde la niña pero esta comenzó a levantarse lentamente mostrando un rostro inexpresivo hasta quedar completamente erguida.

\- si se suple la parte orgánica con la tecnológica obedecerá más y gritara menos- masculló el teniente Reaper. La doctora Runner giró su cabeza a donde provenían la voz de aquel sujeto y lo vio parado junto al científico al lado de la computadora.

\- su nivel orgánico estaba muy bajo Reaper, sólo contaba con un 20%, enviarla seria darle un cuchillo para que se apuñale- dijo la doctora muy seria.

\- eso vi… por eso suplí su parte orgánica con su lado tecno haciendo que su carácter fuera de hierro.

\- ¡no pensar con cabeza fría no te hace tener un carácter de hierro, pensara como una maquina y eso hará que su desempeño no sea el mismo!... están muy bajos- dijo lo último en voz baja.

\- descuide doctora- respondió el teniente con desinterés- la cosa quedó con algo orgánico, el porcentaje quedó 99.5 tecno y 0.5 orgánico.

\- ¡¿qué?!... usted mismo lo dijo teniente, ellas no sólo poseen partes tecnológicas, también tiene órganos y músculos, su capacidad fue incrementada pero el desgaste corporal está y su desempeño será inferior que el de Yury- dijo la doctora señalando a la joven de 16 años- reduzca esos niveles y permita que Fey se quede- musitó la doctora Runner.

\- se exactamente lo que dije doctora, pero en una batalla el descanso pasa a segundo plano, es ganar o perder… y no estoy dispuesto a perder más tropas.

\- señor, dos de las unidades T- 900 que envió el capitán Tankor han caído, además las unidades que están en el ataque de la ciudad están siendo derrotadas poco a poco- argumentó un soldado entrando al laboratorio.

\- ¿alguna otra objeción doctora?- dijo Reaper de forma sarcástica mirando a la mujer de cabello rojo, pero Runner sólo desvió la mirada sintiéndose derrotada- eso creí… prepara a las dos unidades para el ataque, las espero en cinco minutos frente al portal, y usted doctora… acompañarme- ordenó el teniente mirando al científico para luego salir del laboratorio y detrás de él una cabizbaja Doctora Runner.

.

.

\- bueno chicas yo me retiro- dijo Rarity a sus amigas, ella y las otras chicas junto con Starlight, Trixie y Zuly estaban sentadas en una de las mesas platicando- tengo que estar lista para mañana, debo empezar a crear los vestidos de Countess Coloratura y Saphire Shore para el concierto… además de llevar a mi hermana… se… quedó dormida- dijo con un tono algo avergonzada viendo de reojo a una inconsciente Sweetie Belle dormida en una silla con una posición incomoda y con una sonrisa tonta junto con un extraño sonrojo- a de estar exhausta, fue un día largo…

\- seee… exhausta…- masculló Applejack mirando de reojo a Apple Bloom y esta desvió la mirada inflando sus mejillas- nosotras también nos vamos.

\- ¿tan rápido?- pregunto Pinkie- de Rarity lo esperaba pero no de ti Applejack…- no se vallan que esto se compone, aún tengo algo de licor de….

\- ¡ahh no Pinkie, nada de licor!- protesto la señora Cake interrumpido al escuchar lo que la alocada pony dijo cuando pasaba cerca de la mesa- la última vez esto parecía una escena de un crimen con todos esos ponis tirados en el suelo como si fueran cadáveres…

\- además hay algunas ponis que no tienen límites- musitó Twilight con un tono monótono mirando de reojo a Zuly.

\- en mi defensa… me habían despedido- respondió Zuly en voz baja y ocultando su rostro bajo su melena.

\- jejeje… gracias Pinkie, pero mañana debemos levantarnos temprano… será para otra ocasión- musitó Applejack- hasta mañana…

Rarity con su hermana en su lomo y Applejack arrastrando a su hermana de una oreja (cosa que les pareció extraño a las demas), salieron de Sugarcube corner para luego separarse y tomar diferentes caminos para ir a sus hogares, aunque la pony fashionista alcanzo a escuchar algo de lo que decía Applejack a su hermana pero no le prestó atención.

\- que habrás hecho esta vez Apple Bloom- masculló Rarity avanzando a su hogar.

La noche estaba fresca e iluminada por la luz de la luna que era muy bien aprovechada por aquellos que les gustaba los paseos nocturnos, vio a una pareja de bat ponis en la heladería y le pareció lindo al ver como ellos frotaban sus narices de forma tierna para luego ella tomar la cereza de su postre y ponerla sobre la nariz del semental y éste simular que era un perro esperando la orden que ella dio para después comerla y luego reír de forma reír de forma jocosa.

\- "si que se ven adorables, ¿será cierto lo que Sassi dice?... el tiempo se nos acaba, ya no somos tan jóvenes y aún no hemos formado una familia"- pensó la unicornio sin quitarle de enzima los ojos a la pareja, luego volteo su mirada al frete y siguió su camino- "no es que sea exigente, pero es que aún no he encontrado el semental indicando, Spike es muy lindo y se ve adorable con esas alas… pero no es mi tipo de macho y no es por que sea un dragón"- pensó de nuevo la unicornio.

La unicornio fashionista ya estaba por llegar a su casa pero un sonido extraño cerca de ella la hizo detener y voltear a ver a donde provenía, pero todo estaba en orden, ni vio nada inusual en aquella oscuridad que era rota por una luz de luna; giró su cabeza al frente y continuó su camino pero mirando de reojo atrás de ella por si escuchaba de nuevo aquel ruido y fuera a ser algún rufián que las fuera a robar.

Escuchó el mismo ruido mucho más fuerte y eso hizo que la unicornio acelerará su paso ya sintiendo temor no sólo por ella sino también por su hermana; llegó a la puerta de su casa y de forma rápida y desesperada introdujo la llave en la cerradura para luego abrir la puerta y entrar y casi de un fuerte portazo cerrarla. Pegó su oreja de la puerta y escuchó aquel ruido afuera de su casa, esta un sonido extraño ya que parecía como si algo se desplazara dando pisadas muy fuertes. Curiosa, se movió a una de ellas ventanas y corrió un poco la cortina para ver que afuera no había nada ni nadie.

\- que paranoica eres Rarity, posiblemente fue el viento…- se dijo a si misma soltando un suspiro, se retiró de la ventana directo a la habitación de su hermana para luego dejarla sobre cama y por instinto Sweetie Belle abrazó la almohada, luego su hermana la arropó con las mantas y se quedó unos minutos observando a la joven unicornio dormir tranquilamente mientras que ella se aferraba a la almohada aún manteniendo aquella sonrisa, con su casco retiró un mechón de su melena que estaba sobre su rostro y lo miró mas detalladamente.

\- ¿cuando pasó esto?... ¿en qué momento creciste tanto?- se dijo en voz algo nostálgica- ayer sólo eras una pequeña que no sabía ni siquiera levitar una simple hoja con tu magia y galopabas por todo el pueblo en busca de tu talento, ahora eres toda una joven que ayuda a otros a buscar el suyo… estoy orgullosa de ti hermanita- la unicornio blanca cerró sus ojos mientras se acercaba a la frente de Sweetie Belle para darle un beso, ya estaba cerca pero la joven unicornio soltó un suspiro haciendo que Rarity se detuviera y abriera los ojos- esto… *snif sniff*… ¡¿estuviste bebiendo?!... ¡Sweetie Belle!- exclamó empujando a la joven unicornio pero lo único que obtuvo fue un indescifrable balbuceo, Rarity arrugó su nariz y frunció el ceño para luego darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación de su hermana- mañana hablaremos muy seriamente jovencita.

Después de dejar a su hermana en su habitación, la unicornio blanca se dirigió a la suya para prepararse a dormir; se retiró el maquillaje y se puso su mascarilla de pepino en el rostro junto con las rodajas sobre sus ojos. Se subió la cama dispuesta a descansar pero un extraño ruido en la parte de debajo de su casa le llamó la atención, espero si se escuchaba de nuevo pero el silencio reinó así que lo pasó por alto; se acostó soltando un suspiro ya que el día de hoy fue largo y el de mañana lo sería mucho más ya que tenía que crear dos encargos que serían únicos para dos famosas estrellas de la música.

Se relajó en su cama pero de nuevo escuchó aquel ruido pero mucho más fuerte y eso hizo que se levantará nerviosa, lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que si era un ladrón quien las había seguido hasta la casa sabiendo que ambas estaban solas, soltó un suspiro y se tranquilizó… lo bueno es que ya sabía hechizos de defensa y ataque, tantos años de batallas salvando Equestria la habían hecho tener una actitud diferente para afrontar este tipo de situaciones, la damisela en peligro se había quedado en el pasado; era mas seria cuando se trataba de salvar su vida o de quienes la rodean.

Su hermana no se quedaba atrás, conocía uno que otro hechizo de defensa y ataque ya que las batallas no eran lo suyo, pero para protección personal era esencial y eso les daba algo de ventaja ya que seria dos contra uno… bueno, ella contra el ladrón por que su hermana estaba "fuera de combate". Aún escuchando aquellos ruidos tranquilamente tomó una de las toallas con su magia y retiró toda la mascarilla que había esparcido anteriormente en su rostro, se bajó de la cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación muy despacio para que hiciera el menor ruido posible y no alertara al individuo.

El ruido comenzó a escucharse más fuerte a medida que bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba al primer piso, lo primero que vio fue la puerta de la entrada completamente destrozada, no es un pony sino un dragón… pensó al ver como habían dejado su puerta. Bajo por completo para luego ocultarse detrás del probador y asomo su cabeza quedando sorprendida al ver en medio de las sombras una silueta bastante alta; la teoría de que su visitante si era un dragón se solidifico debido a la estatura de este, ¿aún que el señor del caos era también muy alto?… pensó de nuevo, y le estaba jugando una de sus odiosas bromas, así que ya tenía dos hipótesis de quien podía ser su visitante; así que para disipar esas dudas con su magia encendió las luces a la vez que salía por completo.

\- puedo ayu… darlo- dijo sutilmente Rarity pero sus palabras se le fueron quedando al ver un ser extraño para ella ya que este ni era un dragón ni mucho menos el señor del caos, su visitante tenía la piel al parecer con escamas tan brillantes como el metal y estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras, su brazo derecho era muy diferente al izquierdo ya que este no tenía garras sino una especie de mazo según ella.

Al escuchar la voz de la unicornio, aquella criatura se dio la vuelta mostrando un rostro esquelético de ojos rojos como la sangre que brillaban aún con la luz encendida. Rarity soltó un grito ahogado viendo ese rostro salido de una película de terror y dio varios pasos atrás sintiendo temor de su visitante, tenía un parecido con Nightwolf en su forma humana sólo que este era más alto y aterrador.

\- pue… puedo a… a… ¿ayudarlo?- balbuceo la unicornio blanca, como respuesta esta criatura sólo levantó su brazo derecho señalándola con esa extraña garra. Sus dedos eran extraños ya que eran huecos, cortos, estaban acomodados formando un círculo entre su palma y eran seis… pero lo más extraño fue que sus dedos comenzaron a girar generando un sonido extraño- ¿que… vas… hacer?...

\- muere…- se escuchó la voz de aquella criatura como si hablará atreves de un altavoz, lo extraño fue que en ningún momento Rarity vio que moviera sus labios o abriera su hocico.

La unicornio quedó de piedra al ver esos extraños dedos girar de esa forma junto con esa voz de ultratumba, su sentido común le gritaba que tenía que correr por su vida; pero su cerebro no le daba las órdenes a sus patas para realizar dicha acción pero lo único que realizó fue mover su cabeza hacia arriba directo al rostro de la criatura. Se generó un ambiente tenso junto con un juego de miradas; Rarity veía con terror ese rostro inexpresivo de ojos brillantes mientras que la criatura veía a un pony petrificado del miedo suplicando en silencio por ayuda.

El brazo de aquel ser se acercó más al rostro de la yegua mientras que sus dedos seguían girando generando aquel sonido más rápido. El piloto del droide se relamió los labios al ver frente al monitor a aquella pony muerta de miedo parada frente a la unidad que piloteaba, el altavoz que uso para hablarle a ese equino resultó efectivo ya que causó el efecto que deseaba.

Pero como todo humano tiene su lado oscuro y lo demuestra mucho más cuando tiene la posibilidad de hacerle daño a quienes no conoce y son más vulnerables, ¿por que no hacerlo ahora?... él es un soldado, esto una guerra, la misión de los droide en el pueblo era acabar con ellas, la unidad de asalto entró en modo manual y eso le daba la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera con esa criatura indefensa que tenía al frente.

Los cañones dejaron de girar a la vez que la criatura bajaba su brazo derecho y movía el izquierdo al rostro de la unicornio fashionista. Rarity cerró los ojos y bajo sus orejas en total sumisión esperando un golpe o algo que en definitiva le dolería, pero no sintió nada de lo que esperaba; al contrario, ese monstruo que le dijo "muere" hace poco acarició su rostro con su garra de forma delicada haciendo que la unicornio sintiera mas miedo al sentir el frío tacto del metal en su cara.

\- no… no quince decir eso- se escuchó la voz del piloto por el parlante del droide en forma de susurro y la unicornio blanca solamente levantó sus orejas- eres una criatura muy bella y frágil, algo tan bello no debe ser eliminado- dijo de nuevo en susurro y acaricia do el rostro de la yegua.

\- gra.. gracias…- balbuceo Rarity aún presa del miedo.

\- he decidido hacer otra cosa- musitó aún acariciando aquel rostro de pelaje blanco para luego empezar a pasar sus dedos de metal por la estilizada melena púrpura.

\- ¿que?... ¡ahhh!...- preguntó y luego dio un grito al sentir un fuerte apretón en su melena lastimado su cuerno cabelludo, el droide comenzó a someterla contra el suelo para luego levantarla de su melena a las vez que Rarity gritaba y trataba de sujetar su melena para evitar tanto dolor.

\- no te voy a matar aún… te haré sufrir y suplicaras que te mate rápido- murmuró el piloto colocando una sonrisa retorcida al ver los intentos de liberarse de la pony, miró disimuladamente por encima de su hombro notando a los demás soldados y científicos ocupados con los otros monitores; accionó el joystick y El droide golpeó muy fuerte el estómago de la unicornio sacándole todo el aire para luego estamparla contra el suelo- el capitán dijo que no torturáramos a nadie, pero el capitán no está jejejeje… veo que trabajas como diseñadora, que te parece si te diseñamos un nuevo rostro- escuchó la unicornio fashionista para luego comenzar a ser arrastrada de su melena.

\- no… déjame… por favor- suplicaba Rarity aún recuperando el aire.

La unidad de asalto arrastró a Rarity hasta la mesa donde ella diseñan sus creaciones para luego levantarla y azotarla sobre ésta, el golpe fue tal que le sacó el poco aire había recuperado haciendo que abriera su hocico pero de allí no saliera ni un simple quejido, sus patas callaron pesadamente sin fuerza dejando sólo un cuerpo con la mirada perdida; tardó unos segundos para que la unicornio diera una enorme bocanada de aire tratando de llenar sus pulmones rápido y poder pedir ayuda, pero antes de que siquiera pronunciar la primer palabra ya tenía el brazo derecho del droide sobre su garganta deteniendo el poco aire que había ganado. Rápidamente la falta de oxígeno la hizo entrar en pánico y comenzó a forcejear y dar patadas al aire tratando de retirar ese obstáculo que le impedía respirar y cegaba su vida lentamente. Abrió sus ojos y miraba el rostro inexpresivo de su agresor esperando a que este se detuviera, pero lo único que el droide hizo fue soltar su melena y presionar más fuerte su cuello.

\- no… puedo… res… pirar.. ahg- decía Rarity con voz ronca como intento de que la dejara libre.

\- esa es la idea yegua estúpida jejeje…- respondió el piloto siempre susurrando para no ser escuchado por sus compañeros. Rarity dejó caer de nuevo sus brazos ya sin fuerza a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban rojos por la presión y falta de oxígeno, las lágrimas se comenzaron a desbordar mientras que comenzaba a ver borroso y a escuchar en eco- ahh no, aún no es hora muñeca…- el brazo de la unidad se retiró del cuello de la unicornio y por instinto la yegua tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, pero su dolor pasó a ser más fuerte ya que el droide la tomó de la cola y la arrojó a los poniquis.

La unicornio blanca chocó llevándose consigo los poniquis quedó en el suelo inerte con sus ojos cerrados y tosiendo, cuando paraba de toser daba grandes bocanada de aire tratando de llenar sus pulmones, estaba desorientada y no sabía que aquel monstruo se acercaba de nuevo. Rarity abrió sus ojos lentamente y giró su cabeza viendo una silueta borrosa que se acercaba a ella lentamente, pero lo único que sintió fue otro jalón de su cola para luego ser arrastrada de nuevo.

\- no es nada personal pequeña, sólo se me ordenó matarte… pero no me dijeron que no podía divertirme contigo, sólo sigo ordenes- musitó el piloto con una sonrisa retorcida.

De nuevo dejó a la unicornio blanca sobre la mesa pero esta vez panza abajo, el droide puso su brazo izquierdo sobre el lomo de Rarity mientras que levantaba el derecho y del medio de loa cañones salía una enorme estaca de metal y se preparó de tal forma como cuando un torero dará su estocada final.

\- ¿algo por decir?...- murmuró el piloto.

\- nop…- se escuchó una voz masculina cerca del droide confundiendo al soldado, luego la imagen que enfocaba a la indefensa pony se movió retirándola de la vista de la unidad de asalto para luego mostrar como si el droide se estuviera alejando y lo último que enfocó fue el cielo nocturno de Equestria.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!...- exclamó confundido llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

\- ¿qué sucede soldado?- preguntó el sargento acercándose.

\- esto… una de las unidades que envió el capitán Tankor llegó a su objetivo, no alcanzó a entrar en modo manual y al parecer fue atacada- respondió el piloto omitiendo información.

\- si ya está en modo manual proceda soldado.

\- como ordene señor- respondió el piloto a su superior para luego comenzar a mover los controles.

\- señorita Rarity responda- escuchaba la unicornio blanca en forma de eco, era una voz masculina que poco a poco y tras escuchar la misma frase pudo identificar a su dueño.

\- ¿Big… Mac?- susurró Rarity muy débil. El semental rojo levantó las orejas al escuchar un sonido inusual por donde había arrojado a esa extraña criatura de una fuerte patada doble, las misma que usa para derribar manzanas sólo que con más fuerza.

\- aquí no es seguro- musitó el semental para luego tomar a la unicornio, montarla sobre su lomo y emprender la huida saliendo por la puerta.

La unidad de asalto atravesó la pared ingresando a la casa y comenzó a buscar a su objetivo con la vista, al no detectar la adentro enfocó la puerta y pudo ver a lo lejos a un enorme pony de pelaje rojo con el objetivo encima.

\- ah no mi hermano- masculló el soldado, movió el joystick y la unidad T-900 emprendió la carrera detrás de los dos ponis.

\- Big Mac… ¿cómo supiste?...- preguntó Rarity muy débil aferrada de la crin del semental.

\- casualidad, deje a Sugar Belle en su casa y vi la puerta destruida, lo dem… ¿qué fue eso?- respondió el semental rojo, pero hizo una pregunta al escuchar algo pasar muy rápido cerca a su oreja derecha, un sumbido. Por otra parte, Rarity también escuchó no sólo una vez sino varias veces aquel sonido y supo de inmediato de que se trataba ya que había escuchado el mismo sonido cuando Nightwolf había asesinado a la mantícora.

\- no te detengas, y es mejor que corras en zigzag…- dijo la unicornio y el semental aceleró el galope acabando las indicaciones de la unicornio.

El droide corría y disparaba su arma haciendo que las detonaciones se escucharan en el pueblo, aquellos ponis que no fueron a la fiesta y se quedaron en casa se asomaron por las ventanas al escuchar ese ruido tan fuerte y extraño para ver con horror a una criatura que corría detrás de dos ponis, algunos curiosos salieron pero tuvieron la mala suerte de ser heridos por balas perdidas. La persecución continuó hasta las afueras del pueblo y logró alcanzar a los dos ponis a una distancia de tiro muy cerca de una edificación que apareció después de recorrer una especie de bosque, la unidad aprovechó la distancia y disparó un proyectil que explotó cerca a ambos enviando al semental algo retirado mientras que la yegua se estrelló con la pared de la edificación dejándola algo aturdida.

Big Mac voló hacia unos árboles y dio varias vueltas después de caer, luego el droide disparó otro proyectil hacia Rarity pero esta invocó un escudo mágico que explotó en pedazos y la honda expansiva la arrojo hacia el semental rojo. Big Mac se levantó y atrapó a la unicornio para que no se lastimara pero notó que Rarity estaba inconsciente; luego puso a la pony blanca sobre su lomo para emprender la huida pero cayó de rodillas y tocó su pata izquierda delantera mientras que la unicornio caía al suelo completamente inerte.

\- manzanas… me torcí el tobillo- musitó el semental rojo.

El droide se acercó a ellos preparando su arma principal dispuesto a terminar con la vida de ambos y como intento de protegerla, Big Mac abrazo a Rarity, cerró sus ojos y espero lo peor. Aunque la suerte estaba de su lado ya que no sintió nada y sólo escuchó un golpe metálico seguido de un fuerte sonido; el enorme semental abrió sus ojos y vio volando a Nightwolf frente de ellos.

\- ¡ve a la granja ahora!- ordenó Nightwolf de un grito mirando al semental mientras se estabilizada en el aire- salgan ahora…- musitó entre dientes mientras que tomaba una pose de defensa.

El semental rojo tomó a la unicornio blanca subiéndola sobre su lomo y saliendo lo más rápido que podía cojeando mientras que Nightwolf seguía observando a la unidad de asalto que comenzó a levantarse para luego quedarse quieto pero observando al unicornio de pelaje gris.

Big Mac salió lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a la granja mientras escuchaba detonaciones detrás de él, se preocupó al principio pero luego recordó que ese extraño pony era un soldado de la guardia nocturna y el alumno de la princesa Luna, así que si Twilight que no era un soldado sabía defenderse en el campo de batalla y había salido victoriosa, ese pony podría hacerlo mejor al pertenecer a las filas.

\- ¿qué está pasando allá afuera?- se preguntó la abuela Smith bajando al primer piso después de escuchar las detonaciones, pero abrió sus ojos y soltó un grito ahogado cuando su nieto entró por la puerta cojeando y cargando a la unicornio blanca- por todos los pie, ¿qué está pasando Big Mac?.

\- no lo se abuela…- musitó el semental para luego dejar a Rarity en el sofá y sentarse a un lado- sólo se que afuera esta ese tal Nightwolf luchando contra un extraño monstruo que atacó a la señorita Rarity en su casa.

\- ¿que qué?...- preguntó la anciana muy sorprendida.

Big Mac y la abuela Smith escuchaban las detonaciones del arsenal del droide fuera de la granja, temían que esa cosa fuera por ellos después de acabar con la vida del alumno de la princesa Luna, pero luego de un rato reinó el silencio generando incertidumbre y ansiedad por parte de los dos ponis de tierra. Pero unos minutos más tarde tocaron a la puerta, la pony anciana sintió un frío recorrer su lomo mientras que el semental sólo frunció el ceño, en la casa de la unicornio fashionista le dio una fuerte patada mandándolo a volar pero se sorprendió al verlo correr como si no le hubiera hecho ningún daño. Tocaron de nuevo pero era un toque decente confundiendo a ambos.

\- ¿Hola, hay algún pony?...- escucharon los dos pony una voz femenina- señora Smith, Big Mac somos nosotras, Lyra y Bon Bon.

\- ¿quiénes?- preguntó la pony anciana.

\- son las ponis que trabajan con Sugar Belle abuela, abre la puerta- respondió el semental, la abuela Smith se acercó a la puerta y la abrió muy despacio y efectivamente al otro lado estaba la unicornio menta con la terrestre crema sobre su lomo. Aunque el aspecto de ambas no era el mejor, la pony de tierra se llevaba el título de harapo.

\- ¿qué les paso?- preguntó la anciana.

\- es… una historia larga y confusa- respondió Lyra rascando su nuca.

\- disculpen… ¿Nightwolf esta aquí?- preguntó Bon Bon notándose muy somnolienta.

\- esta afuera- respondió el semental y segundos después se escucharon fuertes explosiones- muy ocupado…

\- eso es… cu…- musitaba Bon Bon cerrando sus ojos.

\- ¿que?... no no no, despierta Bon Bon, no te puedes quedar dormida- dijo Lyra preocupada, desde que le inyectó a la pony de tierra, su expresión de dolor había mermado demasiado, pero pasado un rato empezó a notarse más exhausta, a tal punto de quedarse dormida varias veces sobre el lomo de Lyra. La unicornio menta levitó a Bon Bon de su lomo y la puso al frente suyo para luego darle una fuerte bofetada confundiendo a Big Mac y a la abuela Smith, pero despertando a Bon Bon.

\- oye… eso dolió- masculló la pony de tierra color crema abriendo un poco sus ojos.

\- lo siento, pero te estabas quedando dormida de nuevo. Debimos haber ido al hospital antes de venir aquí.

\- no era necesario…

\- si lo era, te ves peor que hace rato- respondió Lyra entre molesta y preocupada.

\- ponla sobre la mesa- dijo la pony anciana, Lyra no perdió tiempo y galopó a la mesa dejando encima a la mal herida yegua, la abuela Smith se acercó para comenzar a tocar el cuerpo de Bon Bon sintiendo varias partes inflamadas, removió un poco su pelaje notando partes moradas - está muy golpeada, y por lo que tacto tiene varias costillas rotas y ¡por la princesa, tu pata!...- exclamó al ver la extremidad faltante.

\- estoy… bien, es una… protesis- musitó Bon Bon cada vez más dormida- Nightwolf debe saber… debo decirle.

\- no, no estás bien… te dije que te llevaría al hospital pero te negaste, ahora estamos muy lejos.

\- pero a tiempo- musitó la anciana para luego voltear a ver al semental- Big Mac, ¿puedes llevarla al hospital?, también a Rarity.

\- aún me duele la pata, pero no es una molestia, iré por la carreta- respondió el semental para luego pararse del sofá y salir de la casa.

\- no… yo debo…- musitó la pony crema.

\- tu nada Bon Bon- interrumpió Lyra a la pony de tierra mirándola muy seria- estas muy mal y no me arriesgare a perderte, te vas al hospital… dime que es lo que le tienes que decir a ese Nightwolf y me quedaré para decirle, y descuida… no perderé los estribos- musitó guiñándole un ojo.

\- … de acuerdo- respondió Bon Bon después de guardar silencio y pensar lo que la unicornio color menta le diría al semental- dile… que… la… princesa… droide… peligro…- no alcanzó a decir más ya que perdió el conocimiento.

\- Sweetie… despierta, Sweetie- musitó llamando a la yegua por su verdadero nombre mientras que la movía un poco pero no despertaba.

\- sácalas de inmediato- ordenó la anciana y la unicornio tomó a Rarity y a Bon Bon con su magia, salió a todo galope viendo a semental frente a una carreta que tenía sujeta con un arnés sobre su lomo. Lyra puso de forma delicada a ambas yeguas en la carreta y la pony de tierra abrió sus ojos notándose desorientada.

\- no… espera… Nightwolf…- balbuceó Sweetie Drops pero Lyra le puso su casco sobre los labios.

\- ya te dije, yo le diré que pasó en cuanto lo vea… iré más tarde al hospital- dijo Lyra con un tono suave para luego ver al semental- que por favor la atiendan cuanto antes, su pata derecha es una prótesis, que no la manipulen- dijo con un tono firme y Big Mac solo asintió y sin perder tiempo emprendió el galope rumbo al pueblo. Mientras que el semental se alejaba con ambas ponis, Lyra soltó un suspiro muy pesado pensando en la salud de su amiga y en todo por lo que habían pasado en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo.

\- no te preocupes, Big Mac llegará a tiempo- musitó la anciana acercándose donde la unicornio- tienes heridas menores, vamos adentro para tratarlas… Nightwolf vendrá pronto… espero- Lyra sólo asintió y se levantó para luego seguir a la pony anciana de nuevo a la casa.

En otra parte de la granja más exactamente en el huerto de manzanas, en una zona que era iluminada por las llamas que consumían la antigua casa club de las cutiemark crusaders, Apple Bloom estaba estupefacta con las lagrimas rodando por su rostro al ver como su hermana colgaba inerte del brazo de ese monstruo mientras que este la tenía elevada exhibiéndola como un trofeo. El droide retrajo el arma con que había atravesado a la yegua naranja para luego arrojar el cuerpo al suelo y comenzar a acercarse a la joven pony de tierra a pasó lento.

Apple Bloom ignoró que la unidad de asalto se acercaba a ella y sólo centró su vista en el cuerpo de su hermana, no notaba movimiento de sus patas, no veía movimiento de respiración alguno, o que por lo menos moviera una de sus orejas… nada.

\- Apple… Jack…- susurró sin despegarle la vista a la pony. El droide se acercó a ella quedando a un metro de distancia mostrándose enorme frente a la decaída pony de tierra, levantó su brazo derecho a la vez que los cañones comenzaban a girar generando aquel sonido por la rotación de estos.

Apple Bloom movió lentamente la vista hacia los cañones perdiéndose en la rotación hipnótica que generaba al ver la torreta girar tan cerca. El piloto estaba por presionar el botón del joystick que daba el comando de accionar el arsenal y acabar con ella de la forma más bárbara posible; pero el destino estaba a favor de la joven yegua ya que Nightwolf había llegado en el momento exacto embistiendo al droide y detonara la munición de su minigun que había materializado en su pata derecha delantera en el rostro de la unidad de asalto.

El droide dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras que en la base enemiga el piloto de la unidad trataba de estabilizar la y poder contraatacar, lo malo fue que los disparos que recibió la unidad de asalto en el rostro destruyó las cámaras que daban la imagen haciendo que el piloto combatiera a ciegas.

\- señor, perdí visión de la unidad- dijo el piloto.

\- reproduce lo último que captó, tú hazlo, no quiero que el soldado se desconcentre- ordenó el sargento señalando a uno de los científicos, rápidamente el científico se hizo cerca en otra computadora y presionó varias teclas, en la pantalla mostró una imagen algo borrosa antes de la lluvia de balas. El científico retrocedió y reprodujo de nuevo la imagen congelándola en una parte donde se veía más claro quien había atacado a la unidad.

\- ¡es él, el pony que destruyó mi unidad!- exclamó el soldado que piloteaba el droide que había atacado a Rarity.

\- señor, tenemos daño al 50%- masculló el piloto del droide volteando a ver al sargento- esta en el suelo, lo levantaré para atacar señor.

\- no…- ordenó el sargento más serio que antes- deja que crea que ganó de nuevo, activa la visión térmica y enciende los micrófonos, quiero saber quien es ese, que trama y como lo derrotamos…- el soldado hizo lo que se le ordenó y subió el volumen para que todos escucharan.

\- *Apple Bloom… Apple Bloom, reacciona*- se escuchaba en toda la sala una voz masculina- *Apple Bloom*…

\- ¿Apple Boom?... qué nombre más extraño- musitó uno de los científicos.

-no hay que olvidar que estamos tratando con seres de otra dimensión- respondió otro científico.

\- eso lo sabemos, pero aún así es un nombre extraño… o miren el nombres del espécimen del doctor Bosconovitch, ¿Sunshine Smile?... ¿clase de nombre es ese?- dijo otro científico y se empezó un debate cuestionando los nombres de los seres equestres.

\- ¡silencio!- exclamó el sargento deteniendo el debate- se pueden llamar todos Rocinante si les da la gana, pero guarden silencio- los científicos quedaron callados y prestaron atención a lo que se escuchaba en la sala.

\- *¿Night… Wolf?*- se escuchó ahora una voz femenina- ¡señor Nightwolf!...- fue un gritó lleno de angustia que continuó con un llanto.

\- *ya pequeña, ya no hay por qué temer*.

\- * no, espera… Applejack, Applejack… mi hermana… esa cosa*- balbuceaba Apple Bloom- *ese monstruo mató a mi hermana*.

\- buen trabajo soldado- musitó el sargento y los científicos comenzaron a murmurar sobre el tema mientras que algunos soldados felicitaban también al piloto.

\- *aún no*- respondió Nightwolf.

\- ¿Qué dijo?...- murmuró el sargento- guarden silencio señores…

\- *acabo de escanear su cuerpo, sus signos son débiles, aún está con vida*.

\- *¿aún vive?*- preguntó Apple Bloom.

\- aun vive…soldado enfoque a esos equinos, tengo algunas dudas- ordenó el sargento.

El piloto enfocó con la visión térmica el cuerpo de Applejack, la variedad de colores y los datos de temperatura empezaron a aparecer cerca de lo que enfocaba. como el azul cuando enfocaba el cielo y arrojaba un dato de 20 grados; pero al ir girando la vista enfocó las llamas que consumían la casa cambiando a u color rojo fuerte y mostrando una temperatura superior a los 100 grados, luego enfocó a Applejack mostrando una silueta de color amarillo y un dato que iba disminuyendo poco a poco. Luego giró su vista enfocando a Apple Bloom y a Nightwolf notando a la primera con un color amarillo y un valor normal, pero el semental se veía de color verde.

\- ¿señor?- preguntó el soldado.

\- ya escuché lo que quería, fríe a esos caballos- ordenó el sargento.

El droide se levantó rápido captando la atención de ambos ponis y sin perder tiempo accionó su arma contra los dos. Nightwolf pensó de forma rápida y concluyó que el podría evadir el ataque volando o saltando a un lado gracias a sus propulsores, pero dejaría a Apple Bloom sola y moriría de forma instantánea, luego se le ocurrió embestirla y protegerla con su cuerpo, pero ya serían los dos que estarían muertos al igual que si no hiciera nada y posiblemente le rompería el cuello a la yegua al embestirla tan fuerte ya que usaría sus propulsores para ganar velocidad. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue una idea arriesgada y loca… se avanzó sobre la joven pony abrazándola con su cuerpo a la vez que generaba el escudo de metal que usó con Applejack la noche que llegaron a la granja.

\- ¡ahhhhh!- gritaba Apple Bloom aferrándose al cuerpo de Nightwolf a la vez que hundía su rostro en el pecho del semental ya que Nightwolf se había despojado de parte de su armadura X-Hunter para crear ese escudo.

Las balas impactaban en la coraza causando algunas chispas y abolladuras pero no penetraban o causaban daño al escudo, en el interior de la coraza sólo se escuchaban las balas impactar muy fuerte al igual que los gritos de pánico de la pony de tierra.

\- ¡no te preocupes!- gritó el semental- ¡la coraza resistirá los ataques, nada puede penetrarla!- dijo tratando de calmar a Apple Bloom, pero un fragmento de la coraza lo golpeó suave en la cabeza, levantó la vista y notó varias grietas en sus escudo- o tal vez si… "diagnóstico del escudo"- pensó frunciendo el ceño, afuera aún se escuchaba como el escudo era castigado por los proyectiles pero ahora se le sumaba un sonido no tan constante de las balas pero si muy fuerte cuando impactaba el escudo.

La ciber retina de Nightwolf le arrojó un diagnóstico no muy alentador del escudo ya que su nivel bajaba y eso significaría que no resistirá por mucho tiempo y si llegase a romper serían convertidos en queso suizo. Afuera del escudo la unidad T-900 seguía arremetiendo la coraza con su arma principal, pero tenía una rodilla en tierra para soportar el retroceso de un cañón que sobresalía de su hombro izquierdo al ser disparado contra el escudo.

\- ¿cuanto tiempo más soportará su defensa?- se preguntó el sargento mirando las imágenes que daba la visión térmica.

\- *ADVERTENCIA… escudo dañado al 76%... y aumentando… imposible usar armadura X-Hunter… se sugiere desechar*- Nightwolf al ver ese mensaje frunció el ceño, con lo que fuera que los estaban atacando estaba destrozando el metal de su armadura. Tras otro fuerte ataque de la unidad de asalto con el cañón, otro pedazo de metal se desprendió dejando entrar una corriente del aire del exterior.

\- ¡¿señor Nightwolf?!- preguntó Apple Bloom mirando de reojo hacia arriba al sentir el corazón del semental latir un poco más fuerte.

\- "maldición, a este paso sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que mi escudo seda y deba salir a enfrentar a la unidad, y tiempo es lo que menos tengo… debo llevar a Applejack a un hospital"- pensó el semental- "diagnóstico, armadura Nightsaber"- pensó de nuevo y otra ventana se abrió mostrando la frase "armadura Nightsaber completa" haciendo que el semental mostrará una sonrisa- "ya se como ganar esta partida… equipar armadura Nightsaber"- se ordenó mentalmente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al salir un aviso… "ADVERTENCIA…".

\- ¿ahora que?- se dijo el semental entre dientes para luego darle autorización al mensaje que le daba su sistema.

*ADVERTENCIA…armadura Nightsaber no compatible con cuerpo actual… se requiere 48 horas para modificaciones de segunda fase… ¿desea continuar?... SI• NO•*.

\- …. ¡PUTA MADRE!- gritó Nightwolf irritado y Apple Bloom cerró sus ojos con fuerza ya temerosa por el semental. Otra parte del escudo fue destruida ya dejando ver el cielo nocturno y el semental se agachó un poco apretando más a la joven yegua a su cuerpo- no tengo de otra… ¡Apple Bloom, Apple Bloom!..

\- ¡¿si!?- gritó la joven yegua.

\- ¡sólo hay una forma de salir de aquí, pero debe a hacer algo por mí!.

\- ¡¿qué cosa!?.

\- ¡no decir nada de lo que veas!

\- ¡¿qué?!… ¡¿no entiendo?!- gritó Apple Bloom separándose un poco y viendo a los ojos carmesí del semental aunque el izquierdo pareciera que brillara con luz propia.

\- ¡que lo que veas no debes decir nada, debes guardar el secreto!- Nightwolf gritó de nuevo pero Apple Bloom seguía confundida por lo que él le decía- ¡confía en mí!...

\- … confío en ti- murmuró Apple Bloom y el semental la pudo escucharla aún tras los fuertes ruidos que provocaba el castigo a su escudo.

El droide detuvo sus cañones para refrigerarlos ya que llevaba más de cinco minutos atacando el escudo, en la base enemiga los soldados y los científicos sólo veían una esfera de color verdoso y rojo junto con los datos de temperatura debido al calor que le provocó los disparos. Pasaron alrededor de un minuto y el droide iba a retomar el ataque, pero algo extraño registro la cámara térmica: una especie de niebla fue cubriendo el escudo y la lente térmica mostró esto de un color verde aqua junto con una temperatura de 20 grados haciendo que la temperatura que marcaba el color rojo fuera descendiendo.

\- ¿qué está pasando?... la temperatura es muy baja- preguntó el soldado.

\- yo que se, ya vimos de lo que es capas ese caballo… acaba con esas criaturas- ordenó el sargento.

El droide apuntó de nuevo su arma principal y el cañón sobre su hombro a la neblina, pero de allí salió disparado un objeto que la lente térmica no registró impactando en el droide derribándolo al suelo.

\- ¡¿que fue eso, por que no lo registró la cámara?!- preguntó el sargento.

\- no lo se señor, fue demasiado rápido… ya estoy poniendo a la unidad de pie.

\- se escuchó como si algo metálico lo hubiera golpeado- dijo un de los científicos para luego teclear en la computadora haciendo que todos escucharan el sonido en el momento exacto que la unidad de asalto fue atacada, y efectivamente se escuchó como si la unidad T-900 fuera golpeada con algo metálico.

El soldado puso a la unidad de pie y enfocó lo que había golpeado a la unidad, los lentes mostraron una placa de color azul y todos supusieron de que se trataba del escudo y luego los lentes giraron a la neblina mostrando esta aún de color verde aqua, pero captaba otro color a medida que la neblina se disipaba con el viento hasta mostrar a una silueta de color verde fuerte, era bípeda de 1.80 cm aproximadamente.

\- ¿qué es eso?- preguntó el científico que había reproducido el audio de hace poco.

\- je… ¿ahora resulta que esas cosas evolucionan?- dijo el sargento.

\- no evolucionan- escucharon todos en la sala- lo que la unidad tiene al frente es un maldito cadáver- se escuchó de nuevo, todos giraron su vista y vieron al teniente Reaper parado en la puerta sosteniendo una taza de café- ese desgraciado es más difícil de matar que una cucaracha.

\- señor, ¿de que esta hablando?- preguntó el sargento.

\- escuche la conversación de esos dos, y les diré que estamos a punto de perder a otra unidad por manos de un maldito fantasma, lo creíamos muerto desde hace años pero resultó que se fue de vacaciones a esa dimensión con un nuevo aspecto. Usa todo lo que tiene el droide muchacho, total… ya va a ser basura- dijo Reaper muy tranquilo para luego dar un sorbo a su taza de café.

Frente al droide se encontraba ese ser bípedo, delgado de 1.80 cm, vestía con un traje de color azul oscuro con secciones doradas en los hombres, codos, rodillas, parte externa de las piernas y pantorrillas; por la parte externa del brazo y la mano eran de color blanco al igual que el casco que protegía su cabeza, estaba completamente cerrado con luz en la mitad de su frente brillaba de color rojo. El droide atacó con su arsenal a su objetivo, pero este movió su brazo derecho al frente para luego azotarlo muy fuerte a un lado sacando una katana que empuñó inversa y comenzó a detener todas las balas que le arrojaban.

\- ¡que esperas, destrúyelo con el cañón!- exclamó el sargento y el soldado comenzó a atacar con el cañón.

El primer disparo se produjo pero fue detenido por un muro de tierra que apareció frente al objetivo del droide deteniendo el proyectil pero explotando y destruyendo el muro, pero al desmoronarse la tierra ya no estaba la criatura. El piloto movió el joystick haciendo que el droide comenzará a moverse mirando en todas direcciones buscando la fuente de calor que le daría la ubicación de su objetivo, pero lo único que registraba la visión térmica era la casa club en llamas, el cuerpo de Applejack y una pequeña placa de color azul muy cerca de donde estaba la criatura momentos antes.

\- ¿donde se metió?- dijo el piloto muy atento a lo que veía en pantalla.

\- ¡está en el cielo, el puede volar!- exclamó el piloto del droide que Nightwolf había destruido momentos antes. El piloto enfocó la cámara hacia el arriba buscando rastros en el cielo nocturno, pero no había nada. De pronto la imagen se movió al suelo de forma abrupta enfocando la casa en llamas y seguido de eso varios avisos de "falla en sistema".

\- ¿que está pasando?, el sistema no responde…- musitó el piloto entrando en pánico- pierdo conexión con las armas, fluidos hidráulicos en descenso… falla total… ¿teniente Reaper que hago?...

\- apagué y vámonos muchacho- dijo el teniente muy tranquilo acercándose a una consola y tomando un micrófono- ¿cómo van esas marionetas?.

\- *en diez minutos estarán listas Reaper- se escuchó la voz de la doctora Runner por el parlante.

\- eso es mucho tiempo doctora, te doy cinco minutos.

\- *no me presiones*- se escuchó la voz de la doctora Runner por el parlante- *¿quieres las cosas rápido o las quieres bien hechas?*.

\- esta bien tu ganas- respondió Reaper para luego dejar el micrófono en su lugar- diez minutos… hmmm…- musitó colocando su mano bajo su mentón para luego dar otro sorbo a su taza- ya, ¿alguien más quiere café?.

\- ehh, yo señor- dijo de forma nerviosa el piloto de la unidad que seguía a Rarity.

\- pues ve por el, pero… primero trae el de ellos- respondió Reaper señalando a todo el grupo de trabajo- creo que somos cuarenta, el mío con dos de azúcar hijo- musitó para luego sentarse en su silla y reclinarla- las cosas se pondrán interesantes dentro de poco.

La unidad de asalto se encontraba en el suelo boca abajo con muchos cortes en su espalda y de allí salía chispas y fluidos hidráulicos, las armas estaban destruidas con cortes limpios dignos de un samurái, y por último la criatura decapitó al droide deteniendo toda transmisión y funcionamiento de la máquina.

La katana se retrajo en su brazo para luego observar sus manos como si fuera algo nuevo, luego giró su cabeza a una placa de metal que estaba cerca de donde el estaba y se acercó a pasó lento, retiró la placa y debajo de esta estaba Apple Bloom hecha bolita con sus orejas bajas y ojos cerrados. La joven yegua sintió algo de frío y abrió un ojo viendo dos extrañas patas ya que no tenía garras, abrió su otro ojo y fue levantando la vista poco a poco viendo las piernas de la criatura, el tronco y finamente ese rostro de un solo ojo que brillaba de color rojo.

\- ¡DAHHHHHH POR FAVOR NO ME LASTIMES!- exclamó Apple Bloom más aterrada que antes haciéndose de nuevo bolita y cerrando sus ojos, la criatura se agachó y con su mano derecha tomó el rostro de la pony para que lo viera pero ella apretó mas sus ojos- por favor…

\- Apple Bloom calma, soy yo… Nightwolf- dijo la criatura como si hablará atreves de un parlante.

\- ¿Nightwolf?- musito Apple Bloom levantando sus orejas al escuchar esa voz, abrió sus ojos observando aquel rostro de un solo ojo hasta que esté dejó de brillar; el rostro de la criatura se abrió en tres secciones: dos a los lados y una hacia arriba mostrando una cara diferente, uno que la joven yegua nunca en su vida había visto, pero había algo familiar en ese rostro de nariz pequeña y ojos chicos (a comparación de un rostro pony), y era la mirada seria de ojos carmesí .

\- ¿estas bien?- dijo la criatura y Apple Bloom reconoció la voz del semental abriendo un poco más sus ojos.

\- ¿señor… Nightwolf?- dijo sin creer aún lo que veía.

\- así es, soy yo… estas…- Nightwolf no termino de hablar ya que la joven pony se abalanzó sobre el tomándolo por sorpresa para abrazarlo- tomaré eso como un estoy bien- dijo con un tono suave para luego abrazar a la pony.

\- estaba asustada, no fue mi intención gritarle señor Nightwolf- musitó Apple Bloom sintiendo el abrazo de Nightwolf- creí que moriría, gracias por salvar mi vida… ¿salvar mi vida?... ¡Applejack!- exclamó rompiendo el abrazo y mirando a su hermana en el suelo. Nightwolf se levantó y se dirigió donde la pony naranja escaneado su cuerpo a medida que se acercaba- hermana…- musito acercándose muy lento, sus labios temblaban y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de nuevo- ella está…

\- con vida, sus signos son débiles- dijo Nightwolf para luego agacharse y tomar entre sus brazos a la moribunda pony- regresa a la granja…

\- quiero ir contigo.

\- no, regresa a la granja.

\- es mi hermana, debo estar con ella- dijo con voz firme.

\- dije que no, es la segunda cosa que elimino cerca de la granja, el pueblo está siendo atacado… no voy a arriesgar a otro inocente. Debo volar, y rápido para salvar la vida de tu hermana… vuelve a la granja por favor- finalizó materializado sus alas de metal, estas volvieron a se como las de un jet para luego salir volando.

Apple Bloom miró el suelo viendo la sangre de su hermana, luego al droide caído y finalmente la antigua casa club en llamas, soltó un suspiró muy pesado sintiendo muchos sentimiento para luego darse media vuelta con la cabeza baja. De reojo vio al pie de un árbol el sombrero de su hermana, se acercó para luego tomarlo con sus cascos mientras sentía ese nudo de frustración en la garganta que se aflojó en forma de lágrimas que caían sin control, abrazó el sombrero tratando de sentir consuelo y soltó lo que tenía en un gritó para seguir con un llanto imparable.

.

.

_**Minutos antes de que ocurriera el ataque a Sugarcube corner…**_

\- ¡cúbranse!- exclamó Flash Centry volando hacia la entrada del palacio y ocultándose junto al marco segundos antes que una ráfaga de balas intentará matarlo.

Los soldados del castillo de la amistad fueron sorprendidos por una criatura bípeda bastante alta de piel dura y brillante como el metal, lo que no sabían era que esa criatura era otro droide que ignoró la advertencia de alto del primer anillo de seguridad que custodiaba el palacio acabando con la vida de los soldados; las detonaciones alertaron a los otros soldados que reaccionaron de forma inmediata y activaron el plan de emergencia en caso de ataque al palacio. Pero los ataques con las armas he incluso con la magia eran inútiles ante este adversario.

El escuadrón ocaso entró en acción atacando desde el aire mientras que los unicornios en tierra arremetían con rayos mágicos cuando tenían la oportunidad, pero retrocedían al contra ataque de ese monstruo que usaba hechizos extraños ya que escuchaban como si fueran muchos truenos pero era el viento que realmente hacia el daño, o eso pensaban los ponis al no saber que realmente eran las balas que no veían y sólo las escuchaban pasar cerca de ellos hasta impactar en las paredes de cristal.

\- ¿quién rayos es ese monstruo?- preguntó el teniente Sharp del otro lado de la puerta, al no escuchar más el zumbido de las balas se asomó y disparó rayos de su cuerno directo a la unidad de asalto pero este ni se inmutó- ¿es que es inmortal?... ni si quiera se inmuta.

\- no lo se, pero las ballestas tampoco le hacen cosquillas- respondió Flash asomándose y disparando otra flecha de su ballestas directo al cráneo de la criatura, pero sólo la movió un poco al impactar- ¡¿por qué no te mueres?!.

El droide retomó su avance y varios unicornios saltaron al frente y con su magia trataron de inmovilizar al agresor; la unidad de asalto se cubrió con varias auras deteniendo un poco la velocidad pero no el avance. Tres soldados del escuadrón ocaso guiados por el sargento Night Fury descendieron en picada y golpearon al mismo tiempo al T-900 con sus patas traseras y gracias a la velocidad que llevaban, fue un fuerte golpe que lanzo lejos al intruso.

La unidad de asalto cayó al suelo derrapando y rápidamente varios soldados se acercaron y lo amenazaron con lanzas cerca de su cuello y abdomen mientras que varios pegasos sobrevolaban arriba de él apuntándole con ballestas.

\- ya está sometido…- musitó Flash Centry abriendo sus alas dispuesto a volar.

\- espera Centry- masculló Sharp- aquí hay algo que no encaja.

\- ¿a que te refieres?.

\- lo atacamos con lo mejor que tenemos y aún así no se detenía, ¿por que caer tan fácil con un golpe?...

\- fue un golpe colectivo, cuatro patadas- respondió Flash mostrando lo obvio.

\- conozco la fuerza de Night Fury, y la de sus muchachos, pero aun así…

\- ¡RETIRADA!- exclamó uno de los soldados que estaba con el droide al ver como este abrió su pecho y expulsara cuatro objetos de forma ovalada- ¡TODOS CORRAN, ESAS COSAS AHG!- el semental fue callado ya que los cuatro objetos ovalados explotaron creando unas descargas eléctricas que recorrió los cuerpos de todos los ponis que estaban con él.

Los pegasos cayeron con leves convulsiones en sus extremidades mientras que los ponis en tierra sufrieron toda la descarga al estar mas cerca del droide y por desgracia el ataque lo sintieron más fuerte debido al metal de sus armaduras haciendo que algunos perdieran el conocimiento. La unidad de asalto se levantó lentamente y se acercó al pony que tenía más cerca, levantó su pie metálico y lo puso sobre la cabeza del soldado.

\- no… por fa…- musitaba el soldado pero sus palabras fueron cortadas ya que la máquina aplastó su cabeza cegándole la vida en un instante.

La unidad fijó su vista en uno de los pegasos caídos y se acercó a este para luego pisar una de sus alas haciendo que el pony soltara un grito de dolor al sentir los huesos de su extremidad crujir, gritó más fuerte cuando el droide lo levantó de su ala sana sin soltar el ala rota y comenzó a jalar hasta reventar los tendones, desgarrar los músculos y posteriormente arrancar la extremidad y quedar con ella en la mano.

El pegaso cayó al suelo y respiraba agitado mientras que la sangre salía a borbotones de su amputada extremidad, se hizo bolita tratando de alcanzar su lomo momentos antes de que la unidad de asalto pisara su cabeza destrozándola en el acto, luego giro sobre su propio eje de activando su arma principal cegando la vida de los soldados que tenía cerca

\- maldito….- dijo el sargento Night Fury entre dientes- ¡escuadrón ocaso, ataque!- exclamó el pegaso cayendo en picada junto con sus soldados.

\- ¡Fury detente!- exclamo Flash.

El droide alineó a los pegasos que caían en picada con su arma para luego soltar la ráfaga haciendo que las unidades del escuadrón ocaso tomarán maniobras evasivas, Pero por desgracia uno de ellos fue herido en un ala haciendo que cayera en picada y se estrellara contra el suelo, Flash al ver que ese monstruo estaba distraído atacando a los otros pegasos en el cielo, abrió sus alas y voló rápidamente a socorrer al soldado; el droide bajo su cabeza observando al pegaso de la guardia de cristal ayudando a su compañero y le apuntó con su arma dispuesto a disparar. Flash Centry abrió sus ojos y sintió un frío recorre su lomo al ver esa cosa tan cerca y en como sus dedos le humeaban debido al ataque que estaba realizando.

Flash cerró sus ojos y espero el ataque de ese monstruo pero lo que pasó lo dejó algo sordo y un poco desorientado ya que una fuerte explosión los había separado. El droide cayó al suelo y los dos ponis suavemente cubiertos por un aura de color beige.

\- Centry, ¿estas bien?- musitó el teniente Sharp aun con su cuerno cubierto con su aura beige para luego deshacer su hechizo.

\- si… o eso creo- respondió colocando su casco sobre su cabeza- ¿qué fue esa explosión?- preguntó al tener algo de sentido.

\- digamos que la artillería pesada acaba de llegar- respondió el unicornio con una sonrisa.

La unidad T-900 comenzó a levantarse pero otra fuerte explosión lo arrojó más lejos, los soldados que estaban resguardados salieron y dieron gritos de victoria al ver como ese monstruo caía, se levantaba y atacaba con su arma pero más explosiones lo derribaban de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, quien lo ataca?- preguntó Flash Centry confundido al no ver a ningún unicornio cerca del droide o un cañón que fuese detonado.

\- ¿por qué será que cada que descanso el pueblo es consumido en llamas?- se escuchó una voz masculina con un tono irritado, Flash y Sharp miraron a su derecha y cerca del palacio fue apareciendo un unicornio macho de pelaje marrón arenoso, melena negra y ojos color gris pizarra con el ceño fruncido con su cuerno cubierto con un aura color anaranjado oscuro.

\- ¿quien es él?- preguntó Flash Centry.

\- es el capitán Mustang, comandante de la guardia del palacio- respondió Sharp.

El droide se levantó y apuntó su arma al pony que lo había atacado, pero antes de que fuera a detonar su arsenal una nueva explosión ocurrió frente a la unidad de asalto lanzándolo contra una pared de una casa que destruyó como si fuera papel. Los habitantes de esta morada salieron despavoridos al ver esa extraña criatura adentro temiendo que los fuera a matar ya que fueron testigos de las barbaries que ese monstruo había cometido.

A los pocos segundos la casa explotó cubriéndose en llamas aunque eso no detuvo a la unidad de asalto ya que salió del fuego corriendo muy rápido lejos del castillo. En la base en la tierra, el soldado que piloteaba el droide se dio la vuelta viendo a su superior.

\- señor, la unidad de asalto entró de nuevo en modo automático, cambió las coordenadas y se dirige a ellas- dijo el soldado.

\- ¿Y que coordenadas son?- preguntó el sargento.

\- se dirige donde yo estoy señor- respondió otro soldado sin despegar su vista del monitor- es la edificación más extraña que he visto hasta el momento- dijo observando una estructura bastante peculiar.

\- déjame ver- dijo un soldado que observaba otro monitor que mostraba una cabaña cerca de lo que pareciera ser un bosque- je… parecee la casa de la bruja de Hansel y Gretel- dijo con un tono cómico, pero un sonido del monitor que tenía a cargo llamó su atención, volteo a verlo y notó el mensaje en pantalla "re direccionando"- señor, esta unidad también se dirige a las mismas coordenadas que la otra unidad.

\- al igual esta señor- dijo otro soldado.

\- al parecer los objetivos están en ese lugar- masculló el sargento- soldado inicie el ataque, las otras unidades apoyarán a medida que lleguen.

\- Como ordene señor- respondió el soldado que tenía al frente la edificación extraña.

\- ¡Fury no dejen que ese monstruo escape!- exclamó Mustang acercándose donde los ponis aún con su cuerno cubierto por su aura mientras que en el cielo Night Fury llamaba a otros soldados y emprendieron la búsqueda desde el aire- tu soldado de cristal…- señaló a Flash que aún abrazaba al herido.

\- teniente Flash Centry señor…

\- teniente lleve rápido a ese soldado al hospital, luego retome la búsqueda con el escuadrón ocaso.

\- a la orden señor- dijo Flash y con mucho cuidado tomó al soldado entre sus brazos para luego salir volando rumbo al hospital.

\- Sharp, trae a tu mejor soldado y busquemos a ese monstruo por tierra.

\- si señor, aún que creo saber a donde fue ese monstruo- respondió el unicornio muy serio al tener una leve sospecha de donde podría haber ido esa criatura.

.

.

\- ¿qué te dijo?- preguntó Twilight asomándose y disparando un rayo de su cuerno a la otra unidad, pero su ataque fue nulo.

\- dijo que ganara tiempo, esta luchando contra otro droide- respondió Zuly haciendo que la alicornio diera un grito ahogado, miró hacia atrás notando a los ponis muy confundidos y asustados al no saber que eran esas cosas que los estaban atacando, presiono su brazalete y su cuerpo se fue cubriendo con su traje de batalla: primero su cuerpo se cubrió con un traje de color negro similar al látex muy ceñido al cuerpo y posteriormente una armadura que consistía en un peto que cubría todo su cuerpo al igual que las botas que cubrían sus patas pero las traseras eran un poco más anchas que las delanteras, el casco era completamente cubierto impidiendo ver el rostro de quien lo usaba para luego retirarse el casco y sacudir su cabeza para liberar su melena - ¡todo pony que sea unicornio y conozca hechizos de defensa los necesito aquí ahora, el resto suban al segundo piso!- gritó con un tono autoritario sorprendiendo a Twilight al ver como los que estaban adentro del local no se movían- ¡si quieren vivir necesito voluntarios!...

Los ponis se miraron entre si con rostros de temor, estaban confundidos al no saber que eran o como detenían a esas cosas… ningún pony se atrevió a dar un paso al frente.

\- se que tienen miedo, pero si no cooperamos vamos a morir todos- dijo Starlight.

\- Starlight tiene razón- dijo Twilight arrojando un rayo mágico para luego crear un escudo- si queremos vivir tenemos que defendernos, quien está con nosotras…- de los unicornios que se encontraban en ese lugar, sólo cuatro valientes dieron un paso al frente, Vinyl Scratch, Snips, Snails y Trixie.

\- ahhh no, tu no amigo- protestó Snails al ver salir a su amigo de infancia, el unicornio tenía su cuerno vendado debido a un accidente días atrás- tu cuerno su debe recuperarse, no es momento de ser héroe.

\- si tu amigo dice eso es mejor que subas- dijo Zuly mirando el pequeño detalle que tenia este pony- gracias, pero es mejor que no te arriesgues…- el unicornio regordete de pelaje verde soltó un suspiro y regresó dónde se encontraba el grupo.

\- por favor tu no- musitó Starlight algo triste al ver a su amiga.

\- ¿acaso dudas de mi potencial?- masculló Trixie arqueando una ceja.

\- claro que no Trixie, es sólo…- sus palabras fueron cortadas ya que la puerta de atrás de la tienda explotó a la vez que Twilight daba un grito de dolor y sujetaba su cabeza al sentir ese fuerte golpe en su cerebro al sentir como su escudo fue destruido.

\- ¡Twilight!... ¡menos charla y más acción, los que dieron un paso al frente felicitaciones, ahora todos concentrasen en los monstruos y generen un hechizo de expansión!- exclamó Zuly haciendo brillar su cuerno, al ver que las dos unidades que ella y Twilight detenían estaban muy cerca de la puerta. Aún temerosos, los unicornios cerraron sus ojos e hicieron brillar sus cuernos concentrándose en realizar el hechizo básico pero efectivo- ¡ahora!...- gritó de nuevo la unicornio crema y ella junto con los demás unicornios realizaron el hechizo creando un campo de muchos colores que repelió a los intrusos- ¡los demás suban al segundo piso ahora, señorita Rainbow… usted y otros pegasos saquen a los que más pueda por las ventanas!- ordenó Zuly con un tono firme pero la pegaso se le quedó viendo con una expresión de confusión- no me veas así, eres una wonderbolt…. coordina ese movimiento.

\- ehhh… si claro, ¡todos arriba ahora!- ordenó Rainbow y de forma desesperada subieron los ponis al segundo piso.

\- ¿estas bien Twilight?- preguntó Starlight ayudando a levantar a la alicornio.

\- si... estoy bien…- respondió la alicornio y sin perder tiempo Starlight creo su escudo para proteger a los que estaban dentro de la repostería. Pero comenzó a fruncir el ceño al sentir dolor cuando las unidades de salto arremetieron con su arsenal contra el escudo hasta romperlo causando el mismo efecto de dolor que tuvo Twilight.

\- Starlight- musitó Trixie trotando donde la unicornio y sostenerla entre sus brazos mientras que ella sostenía su cabeza.

\- es… un dolor… terrible…- respondió Starlight.

\- los escudos mágicos son inútiles- masculló Zuly- ¡Rainbow a mi señal comienza la evacuación!- gritó mirando hacia las escaleras para luego ella y todos agacharse al escuchar más tiros hacia donde estaban.

\- ¡estamos listos!- gritó la pegaso arcoíris desde el segundo piso.

\- ¡Twilight, Starlight!...- gritó Zuly viendo como las yeguas cubrían sus cabezas agachadas.

\- ¡estamos bien!...- gritó Twilight.

\- ¡quedaremos bien muertas si no hacemos algo ya!- gritó Trixie temblando de miedo.

\- ¡a la cuenta de tres vamos a levitar esas cosas, debemos hacer que su brazo derecho apunte siempre al suelo!- dijo Zuly, los demás unicornios asintieron esperando la señal- ¡uno… dos… TRES!...- ordenó muy fuerte y tanto ella como los valientes ponis del primer piso cubrieron sus cuernos con sus auras envolviendo a las tres unidades de asalto para luego levitarlas y hacer que su brazo derecho apuntara al suelo- ¡ahora Rainbow!.

\- ¡ya la oyeron, yeguas y potros primero!... ¡vamos vamos vamos vamos!- ordenó la pegaso arcoíris y tanto ella como los pegasos que estaban en la fiesta tomaron a las yeguas y potrillos; unicornios o ponis de tierra para luego salir volando a un punto seguro que había indicado Rainbow momentos antes.

Las tres unidades de asalto fuero reunidas al frente del local para tenerlas mas controladas, arriba Fluttershy estaba más que aterrada al ver como esa cosa había asesinado fácilmente a ese pony, estaba en shock, lloraba en silencio bajo los brazos de la señora Cake mientras que Pinkie ayudaba en la evacuación. Aunque la evacuación iba a la perfección, tuvieron que detenerla ya que las unidades aún inmovilizados giraban su brazo al cielo y disparaban a los pegasos. Por fortuna lograron evacuar a muchos ponis, pero por desgracia tras atentados hacia ellos sólo había quedado Rainbow y Fluttershy dentro de la repostería ya que los otros pegasos no regresaron por petición de Rainbow Dash.

\- ¡¿cuantos quedan?!- preguntó Twilight haciendo su mayor esfuerzo.

\- ¡quedamos como treinta incluyendo a Rainbow, Fluttershy y yo!- gritó Pinkie después de hacer un rápido conteo.

\- son… muchos… ponis…- dijo Trixie usando su magia al límite- y eso… que… no… está…contando… los de aquí… abajo…

\- … tengo una idea para sacarlos a todos, pero es muy arriesgada- dijo la princesa de la amistad.

\- entre menos seamos… es más fácil un contra ataque- musitó Starlight.

\- que… tienes… en mente- preguntó Zuly con sus ojos cerrados debido al esfuerzo que realizaba.

\- tele transportar a todos fuera de aquí, a un lugar seguro… vamos al segundo piso- dijo Twilight y tanto ella como los otros unicornios subieron sin deshacer el hechizo.

Afuera las unidades aún siendo cubiertas por varias auras seguían disparando a diestra y siniestra, cada vez que apuntaban su arma a Sugarcube corner está se movía al suelo o a otra dirección; una que otra bala impactaba en las paredes de la edificación pero por suerte no alcanzaba a herir a ningún pony.

\- ¡están locas, no las vamos a dejar aquí!- exclamó Rainbow sorprendida al escuchar el plan que proponía Twilight- ya vimos de lo que son capaces esos monstruos, las acabarán apenas deshagan el hechizo.

\- lo sabemos… a la perfección- respondió Starlight ya sintiéndose fatigada.

\- pero es más fácil… hacerles frente nosotras tres… sin la… preocupación de que todos puedan salir heridos- concluyó Zuly igual de fatigada aún manteniendo el hechizo- además… el capitán… está en camino.

\- dije que…

\- las veremos luego chicas- respondió Twilight interrumpiendo a Rainbow para luego ella, Zuly y Starlight acumular mucha magia en sus cuernos tele transportando a todos los ponis al único lugar seguro que había en ese momento… su castillo.

\- es… lo más… loco… que haré en mi vida- dijo Starlight entre jadeos, el hechizo que estaban usando con los droide y sumado con el que le ayudó a realizar a Twilight la habían llevado al límite- no puedo más…- susurró sentándose de golpe y deshaciendo el hechizo en los droide al igual que la alicornio lavanda y la unicornio crema.

Las tres yeguas estaban al límite, sin el hechizo sobre los droide era cuestión de segundos que entrarán y las acabaran, pero no había pasado nada de eso, ni un solo disparó a la repostería, sólo se escuchaban las detonaciones en el mismo lugar.

\- algo no anda bien- murmuró Twilight, se acercó arrastrándose hacia la ventana y notó como las tres unidades de asalto aun eran cubiertas por un aura color rosa- ¿chicas?...

\- ¡un poco de ayuda… no me vendría nada mal!- exclamó una voz femenina desde le primer piso. Las tres yeguas se miraron eres si confundidas y bajaron al primer piso quedando sorprendidas al ver a Trixie con su cuerno emanando magia esforzándose por retener a los droides- ¡¿me… podrían dar… un casco?!.

\- ¿señorita Trixie?- musitó Zuly.

\- el hechizo no funcionó por completo, ¡por Celestia nos faltó magia!- masculló Twilight desesperada.

\- el hechizo… funcionó bien.. no me fui con ellos… ya que me… aparte del grupo- respondió Trixie.

\- ¿por que no te fuiste con los demás?- preguntó Starlight, pero fue más un reclamo que una pregunta aunque en sus palabras se notaba que estaba preocupada.

\- alguien debía… detener a esas cosas… para que los demás… escaparan… ¡ya no aguanto!- gritó la unicornio azulada deshaciendo el hechizo y cayendo al suelo muy exhausta. Starlight galopó donde su amiga tomándola entres sus brazos mirándola con una expresión de preocupación- no me veas así…- musitó arrastrando sus palabras.

\- ¿por qué Trixie, por que no te fuiste con los demás?- preguntó Starlight.

\- estamos juntas… en esto… ¿recuerdas?... no te dejaré sola- respondió la unicornio azulada con una sonrisa en medio de sus jadeos.

\- *teniente reporte*- escuchó Zuly al Nightwolf por medio de su comunicador.

\- delicada, la princesa Twilight, Starlight Glimmer, otras tres unicornio y yo estuvimos deteniendo a las unidades de asalto, probamos con escudos mágicos pero sólo la princesa y Starlight son capaces de crearlos resistentes- respondió la unicornio con una pata en su oreja presionando el comunicador mientras se movía sigilosamente hacia una ventana para ver a las unidades de asalto inmóviles.

\- *¿ya se ordenó la evacuación?*.

\- afirmativo señor, los escudos fracasaron y optamos por detener a las unidades de asalto con magia mientras que Rainbow junto con otro grupo de pegados evacuaron a los civiles que más pudieron volando, pero se dieron cuenta de nuestro plan y comenzaron a atacar a los pegasos… ahora quedamos sólo Twilight, Starlight, Trixie y yo ya que usamos un hechizo de tele transportación evacuando a todos los ponis… estamos agotadas y no duraremos mucho tiempo señor.

\- *¿con cuantos escudos AT cuenta teniente?*.

\- cuento con tres señor, resistiremos creo que diez minutos si los uso adecuadamente…

\- *el escudo tiene el espacio suficiente para proteger a tres humanos, agrupasen y úsalos cuando estén muy vulnerables… les dará veinte minutos, tiempo suficiente para estar allá*.

\- pero…

\- *evada y gane tiempo teniente, se que puede hacerlo… Nightwolf fuera*- fue lo último que dijo el semental antes de que cortará la comunicación. Zuly se alejó un poco de la ventana sentándose con una expresión de preocupación, cosa que no paso desapercibida.

\- Zuly, tu expresión no me genera confianza- dijo Twilight al ver el rostro de la unicornio- ¿Nightwolf vendrá?...

\- si… el vendrá, pero por el momento estamos solas… y la situación se pondrá peor.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Starlight.

\- que afuera ya hay cuatro droides…

.

.

\- *todo listo teniente, el portal es estable, la sonda que plantó la unidad 002 funciona sin problemas y podrá comandar a la unidad 003 a la ciudad sin ningún problema*- dijo uno de los científicos por medio de uno de los altavoces. Este humano estaba frente a una computadora en otra sala junto con la marioneta SMJ- 003; la chica estaba inmóvil frente a un vórtice con la mirada a ningún punto fijo esperando ser controlada mientras que poco a poco su cuerpo se cubría con una armadura- *señor, a su señal*…

\- muy bien señoritas, hora de la acción- dijo el teniente Reaper para luego dar otro sorbo a su taza de café- ya me tiene hasta los cojones esos putos caballos parlantes, como es posible que nos estén ganando y aplastando todo lo que les enviamos después de que avanzábamos tan bien… doctora Runner usted no mencionó nada de armamento pesado en su reporte- musitó mirando de reojo a la mujer de cabello rojo.

\- dije que viven como si fuera la edad media, por ende también deben de poseer armamento de esa época- respondió la doctora sin dejar de ver un monitor.

\- eso deduje, pero me imaginé ballestas, espadas y mazas… o cuanto mucho un mosquetón o un trabuco.

\- los cañones también hacen parte de esa época.

\- eso lo se, pero no armas de franco tirador, ametralladora browning, revolvers de gatling o lanzacohetes Hydra.

\- pues para serte honesta, también me tomo por sorpresa eso; ese mundo tiene muchas cosas que enseñarnos- respondió Runner aún pendiente del monitor.

\- hmmm…- masculló el teniente- sargento llamé a sus mejores pilotos para que dirija a las marionetas.

\- yo me encargo de Fey si no es molestia- dijo la doctora Runner pasando cerca del sargento y sentándose frente a una computadora- ella está lista en la otra sala, la enviaré por el portal que está en el bosque.

\- como quiera, envíela a mi señal doctora… ¿sargento?- el sargento llamo a uno de los soldados y este se sentó frente a otra computadora- bien soldado, inicie la ofensiva.

La unidad SMJ-003 al estar en línea comenzó a transmitir lo que veía al monitor que tenía al frente el soldado, este movió el joystick y la joven comenzó a moverse materializado unas alas rígidas detrás de su espalda y en medio de ellas un propulsor para luego salir volando directo al portal, al atravesarlo apareció muy cerca de la ciudad de la montaña transmitiendo el desastre que habían ocasionado las unidades que habían enviando de primero, por los parlantes se escuchaban las detonaciones de las armas en la guerra y los gritos tanto de guerra de los soldados como de terror de los ciudadanos asustados; comenzó a sobrevolar transmitiendo la situación y dándole una idea al teniente Reaper de donde atacar primero, aunque él ya tenía definido en donde realizar el ataque, o mejor dicho… a quien realizarle el ataque.

\- ¡directo a la cabeza!- exclamó Shining Armor disparando el arma que Red Sniper le había prestado. Aunque sus disparos no eran tan acertados como los del unicornio azul marino, lograba dar en el blanco; pero eso era lo más lógico ya que Red tenía mucha experiencia manipulando esas cosas… en cambio él o Soul Steel solamente tuvieron unos minutos y eso que camino a la guerra.

Shining, Red y Soul luchaban coordinados como un solo individuo; atacaban y defendían por turnos ayudando a los otros soldados para evitar bajas, pero la situación era complicada ya que más unidades llegaban por orden de el teniente Reaper haciendo que su avance fuera lento y su batalla más extensa.

Por el otro lado, Cassius ganaba lentamente terreno comandado a un grupo de ponis armados con cañones que disparaban sin compasión al enemigo, claro que tenía apoyo de la princesa Luna que disparaba su arma desde una distancia segura, al no poder volar por su ala herida se tele transportaba a diferentes puntos realizando ataques sorpresas con misiles P.E.M (pulso electromagnético) que desorientada a los pilotos de los droides y estas oportunidades eran aprovechadas por los soldados equestres para dar de baja. Claro que también habían bajas en las tropas de los ponis, pero no era el momento de lamentar la pérdida de un compañero caído en combate.

\- ¡Cassius se nos acaban las balas de cañón!- gritó uno de los soldados para luego agacharse evitando ser asesinado.

\- ¡¿cuantas quedan?!- gritó Cassius detonando el cañón que tenía arrojando su proyectil que impactó en el pecho de uno de los droides que los atacaba.

\- ¡sólo nos quedan tres balas!.

\- ¡¿qué!?...- gritó sorprendido a la vez que se cubría del fuego enemigo- ¡¿cómo que tres balas?!...¡¿quien está encargado del inventario?!.

\- ¡Blue Start estaba encargado de eso!.

\- ¡¿y donde está ese idiota?!.- varias ráfaga de balas pasaron por encima de sus cabezas seguido de varios proyectiles que explotaron muy cerca de ellos.

\- ¡dos calles atrás con un agujero en la cabeza!- intervino otro soldado que alcanzó a escuchar cuando nombraron al equino- ¡¿y ahora qué?...

\- ¡pues a lo que nos pagan señores!… ¡A LA CARGA!- exclamó Cassius para luego dar un gritó de guerra.

Dejando a un lado su temor a la muerte, Cassius y los soldados salieron de sus trincheras armados de valor y con las últimos tres cañones armados para defender el reino, pero varios misiles fueron disparados de varias direcciones a las unidades de asalto deteniéndolas con el P.E.M para luego ser destruidas por otros proyectiles.

Confundidos… se detuvieron para ver como las unidades eran destruidas y a los pocos segundos un caza cayó del cielo sobre los droides que quedaban para luego explotar y sólo quedar metal que se consumían con el fuego dejando esa zona libre de enemigos, comenzaron a dar gritos de victoria por la batalla ganada aunque su festejo duró poco ya que la princesa Luna apareció en frente de los soldados con el ceño fruncido mirando la columna de fuego a la vez que rebobinaba el tambor de su arma sostenida por su magia para cargarla de nuevo.

\- buen trabajo mis ponis, pero esta guerra aún no termina- dijo la princesa de la noche- los capitanes Shining Armor, Red Sniper y Soul Steel aún están luchando en el centro de la ciudad, dos soldados se quedan conmigo, tres más atiendan a los heridos y el resto vuelvan al castillo por más municiones y vayan a apoyar a sus capitanes- Luna señaló a tres ponis unicornios incluyendo a Cassius, los ponis se formaron a su lado izquierdo mientras que los demás emprendieron su galope al palacio por más balas de cañón.

\- princesa, ¿puede escucharlo?- pregunto Cassius optando una pose de defensa.

\- así es, envíe a los otros soldados lejos ya que este ente que nos asecha es diferente… su sonido no es tan fuerte como los demás pero eso no significa que sea débil- musitó la princesa Luna mirando hacia el cielo nocturno mientras preparaba su arma- "se escucha igual a él"…- pensó la princesa sintiendo algo de temor.

Los tres ponis miraban a su alrededor pendiente de cualquier señal de peligro, movían sus orejas y sus ojos ante cualquier sonido o movimiento que captaban. De pronto un sonido estridente se comenzó a escuchar cerca de ellos, se escuchaba en todas direcciones desorientado a los tres equinos.

\- ¿qué rayos es ese sonido?- preguntó el soldado.

\- no bajen la guardia, estén preparados…- respondió Luna tornándose ansiosa- al parecer aún no nos encuentra.

\- ¡está arriba!- exclamó el soldado lanzando rayos mágicos de su cuerno.

\- idiota rebelarse nuestra posición!- gritó Cassius para luego centrar su vista cerca de Luna, galopó muy rápido embistiéndola segundos antes de que una especie de sierra circular le cortara la cabeza, aunque el soldado que disparaba al cielo no corrió con la misma suerte ya que esa cuchilla cortó su cabeza dejando al cuerpo de pie por unos segundos para luego desplomarse- ¿se encuentra bien princesa?.

\- si… gracias- musitó Luna. Cassius se bajó de la princesa optando de nuevo aquella pose.

\- ¿sabe a qué nos enfrentamos princesa?...

\- algo así, pero espero estar equivocada…- el sonido estridente se escuchó de nuevo en todas direcciones poniendo atentos a los dos ponis, entre el sonido estridente se empezó a escuchar un sonido familiar para la princesa, cosa que la puso en alerta- ¡Cassius hechizo de neblina!- exclamó haciendo brillar su cuerno creando el hechizo, el semental acató la orden generando aquel hechizo y poco a poco el lugar se fue cubriendo por la bruma dejando poca visibilidad.

Varias sierras atacaron donde estaban los ponis junto con varios disparos, pero estas pasaron si hacer ningún daño al igual que los proyectiles que impactaron en el suelo ya que la princesa se tele transportó junto con Cassius a otro punto fuera de la neblina. Ambos ponis aparecieron dentro de una edificación en ruinas mirando por la ventana notando la silueta de un ser bípedo que sobrevolaba sobre la neblina.

\- ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?...- preguntó Cassius.

\- SMJ o SMT… je, nunca supe cual era la diferencia…- murmuró Luna observando al enemigo- Cassius, ve donde los capitanes e informarle a Red Sniper que lo necesito aquí.

\- disculpe princesa, ¿pero acaso perdió el juicio?... no la dejaré aquí con ese monstruo- protestó el unicornio blanco.

\- estaré bien soldado… cumpla la orden sin cuestionar.

\- … como ordene princesa- respondió el semental dando un suspiro muy inseguro para luego de forma sigilosa alejarse de ese lugar.

Luna se asomó de nuevo y con su magia tele transportó su arma para luego ver su ala vendada y hacer un gesto con los labios al ignorar un pequeño punto que le hubiera servido después de que su torre fue destruida.

\- pero que tonta soy, ¿por que no me sané antes?- murmuró a la vez que su cuerno se cubría con su aura al igual que su ala, en cuestión de unos minutos su molestia terminó para luego retirar la venda y mover su extremidad de forma correcta, volvió a centrar su vista en el ser que aún sobrevolaba sobre la neblina entrecerrando los ojos para ver un poco mejor- no creí que me tocaría luchar contra un humano… de nuevo- su cuerno brilló nuevamente haciendo aparecer su arma- ok Luna, pon en práctica todo lo que Nightwolf te enseñó…

\- señor, esa bruma no deja ver nada- dijo el piloto que dirigía a la unidad de asalto.

\- no están allí, pero usa la visión térmica, no deben estar lejos- musitó el teniente Reaper. El piloto encendió la visión térmica de la marioneta y comenzó a buscar en la neblina, al no tener señales de calor giró la vista a otra dirección captando una imagen que emanaba calor volando en un punto fijo a unos metros de la unidad- bingo, cambia a visión nocturna…- el soldado oyó la orden de su superior y cambió la visión térmica por la nocturna mostrando a un espécimen similar al que habían matado en el palacio.

\- ¿huh?...- musitó la doctora Runner mirando de reojo la pantalla que mostraba a la princesa Luna- vaya vaya vaya, a esta hace mucho que no la veía.

\- al parecer la conoce doctora- dijo Reaper.

\- no en persona, pero se que es un hueso duro de roer, además es uno de los objetivos principales del capitán Tankor - respondió la mujer de cabello rojo reclinando un poco la silla.

\- esto es genial- dijo Reaper con una sonrisa- soldado, complete la misión que el droide no pudo, use todos los recursos.

\- como ordene señor- respondió el piloto.

Luna estaba seria, frente a ella estaba ese ser bípedo cubierto de pies a cabeza con esa armadura… la misma que usaba su alumno en su forma humana, aunque el ser que tenia al frente no era tan alto como Nightwolf: este era un poco más bajo de contextura delgada, cintura marcada, muslos torneados y el peto era un poco mas pronunciado en la zona del pecho.

\- es una hembra…- murmuró Luna- ¡no sabemos cuales sean sus intenciones, o sus motivos por el cual nos atacan… pero debemos decirles que están haciendo mal y no nos quedaremos de cascos cruzados!- exclamó sin cambiar su semblante serio- ¡es nuestra única advertencia, abandonen nuestro reino o asuman las consecuencias!.

\- ehhh… ¿acaso esta hablando en plural?- se dijo el piloto.

\- qué más da, sólo conviértela en un colador- ordenó el sargento y el soldado sin dudarlo accionó su armamento controla alicornio azulada.

Segundos antes de que los proyectiles impactaran en la princesa de la noche, Luna se tele transportó reapareciendo sobre su adversario y disparó un rayo de su cuerno, el ataque fue directo lanzando a la unidad SMJ- 003 al suelo; pero antes de que se estrellara accionó sus propulsores quedando a medio metro de impactar. Se dio la vuelta y emprendió un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo hacia la alicornio.

La princesa de la noche comenzó a volar en picada acortando la distancia, preparó su cuerno para otro ataque mágico que por desgracia tuvo que deshacer el hechizo y esquivar las cuchillas que pasaron muy cerca de ella generando ese sonido estridente perdiéndose en el cielo nocturno; pudo evadir las cuchillas pero no un golpe directo al rostro por parte de su adversario seguido de una patada sobre su lomo.

Luna soltó un grito de dolor pero eso no la hizo retroceder, dio un fuerte aleteo dando una vuelta hacia atrás golpeando el mentón de la unidad con sus patas traseras para luego tomar una de las piernas de su rival con ambos cascos y girar sobre su eje lanzándola lejos, su cuerno brilló de nuevo y de en medio de la neblina salieron disparados varios proyectiles que impactaron en el cuerpo de la unidad SMJ- 003 generando una cortina de humo por la explosión.

\- golpe dire…- interrumpió su diálogo esquivando de nuevo las cuchillas, giró su vista y notó a la unidad SMJ-003 en una pieza siendo protegida por un escudo en forma de domo creado por octágonos- maldición, un escudo AT…

\- jejeje… mira ese rostro, esta más que confundida- dijo el teniente Reaper- buena defensa soldado.

\- gracias señor- respondió el soldado orgulloso.

\- teniente, las unidades que están con los objetivos en el pueblo están siendo atacadas- dijo otro soldado que pilotaba el droide que atacaba Sugarcube corner.

\- ¿hay bajas en los droides?- preguntó el sargento.

\- negativo señor…

\- entonces inicien contraataque, acaben con todo- ordenó el sargento.

La unidad SMJ-003 deshizo el escudo y materializó una minigun sobre su hombro izquierdo, los cañones comenzaron a girar y posteriormente accionó el arsenal. La alicornio empezó a realizar maniobras evasivas forzando sus alas en ir cada vez más rápido evitando ser herida mientras que su enemigo emprendió en su persecución, las balas pasaban tan cerca de ella que podía escuchar su zumbido o veía una delgada línea brillante a su paso.

Luna se giró en el aire y empezó a disparar rayos de su cuerno haciendo que la unidad 002 fuera la que tomará ahora las maniobras evasivas, los rayos que SMJ-003 evadía impactaban en edificaciones destruidas o en las que estaban aún intactas destruyéndolas. El piloto introdujo varios comandos en la computadora y de los costados de la marioneta salieron varios misiles en dirección a la alicornio; Luna desapareció de nuevo segundos antes de que los misiles la impactaran reapareciendo detrás de su adversario y le arrojó un rayo mágico al propulsor haciendo que este explotara y la marioneta empezara a caer sin control.

\- ¡señor el propulsor principal fue destruido!.

\- ¡usa propulsores secundarios!- ordeno el sargento.

\- ahora…- murmuró Luna mientras que su cuerno se cubría con su aura. De la densa neblina comenzaron a salir escombros disparados hacia la unidad SMJ-003, el piloto al ver por la pantalla lo que se le acercaba introdujo otro comando haciendo que la marioneta materializara otro escudo AT y se protegiera de ese ataque- agh… odio admitirlo pero en verdad si que son efectivos esos escudos artificiales- masculló deshaciendo su hechizo.

Dentro del escudo la marioneta retrajo en su cuerpo el propulsor principal averiado y posteriormente materializado propulsores debajo de las botas, recuperó el control estabilizándose evitando caer dentro de la neblina.

\- ok… esto se puso interesante- masculló el piloto- veamos que haces contra esto dulzura- el escudo se deshizo y la joven comenzó a ganar altura y a alejarse de lugar de la batalla, Luna al ver que se alejaba emprendió el vuelo detrás de ella sin saber que a medida que avanzaba la marioneta dejaba pequeñas bombas que se suspendían en el aire.

La alicornio aceleró su vuelo pero no podía alcanzar a su rival, de pronto las bombas que había dejado la unidad SMJ-003 comenzaron a detonar.

\- ¡ahhh es una trampa!- gritó Luna siendo arrojada de un lado a otro por las explosiones.

\- ya eres mía- dijo el piloto atreves de la marioneta un poco más arriba apuntando a la alicornio con su minigun y posteriormente disparó su munición.

Luna en medio de las explosiones logró escuchar las detonaciones del arma de su rival, se concentró y pudo acumular magia en su cuerno realizando el hechizo de tele transportación reapareciendo a unos metros sobre el área minada. La unidad enfocó a la alicornio y emprendió el vuelo hacia ella a la vez que accionaba su armamento mientras que Luna esquivaba en el aire y usaba uno que otro pequeño escudo de magia que era destruido al recibir los impactos.

La princesa de la noche descendió en picada perdiéndose en la neblina mientras que su enemigo se detuvo en el aire y continuó arremetiendo con su arsenal, detuvo los disparos y apuntó su brazo derecho a la neblina haciendo que el metal del brazo comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta materializar un lanzallamas que accionó sobre la bruma. La neblina empezó a disiparse y en su lugar crecía una enorme columna de fuego dando iluminación al lugar; su resplandor se podía ver desde donde estaban luchando Shining y los otros capitanes, pero debido a lo ocupados que estaban pasaban eso por alto al pensar que era otra de las edificaciones que había colapsado y posteriormente incendiado.

\- no hay rastro del enemigo señor- dijo el piloto observando el incendio.

\- ¡ahhh!- fue un grito de guerra por parte de Luna saliendo entre las llamas cubierta con un escudo, con su aura sostenía su arma Hydra que accionó lanzando los cohetes hacia su rival.

\- ¡activa las bengalas!- exclamó el sargento. El piloto realizó un movimiento con el joystick y la unidad se alejó muy rápido mientras que muchas luces salían de su espalda y volvía su brazo derecho a la normalidad, los misiles que había arrojado la princesa Luna empezaron a desviarse de su objetivo impactando y explotando en las bengalas.

El piloto movió de nuevo el joystick re direccionando a la unidad 003 hacia Luna dispuesta a asentarle un golpe al rostro con su puño derecho, la alicornio desvió ese simple ataque directo golpeando el brazo hacia abajo dejando a la joven sin su defensa.

\- eres mía- musitó Luna con su cuerno emanando magia preparando un hechizo.

\- caíste…- dijo el piloto a través de la marioneta. La unidad SMJ-003 extendió su brazo derecho al rostro de la alicornio, abrió su mano mostrando un pequeño cilindro sin espoleta- feliz Navidad dulzura…

el objeto explotó causando una luz muy fuerte cegando a la yegua y haciendo que esta diera un grito al sentir un enorme dolor en sus ojos. La marioneta tomó el rostro de la yegua por sus orejas y asentó un golpe con la rodilla directo a su nariz, luego soltó el rostro y asentó otro golpe con su puño derecho directo al rostro de la pony enviándola a tierra estrellándose contra una pila de escombros.

El sonido estridente de cinco cuchillas en forma de cierra se hizo más fuerte apareciendo en el cielo nocturno directo a la princesa de la noche que se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo, tenía la vista nublada debido a la granada de luz impidiendo ver con claridad, de su nariz caía sangre al concreto, le dolía todo su cuerpo no sólo por el golpe que recibió sino por el impacto que tuvo contra el suelo; movió sus orejas al escuchar el sonido estridente de las cuchillas y cargó su cuerno con magia para luego disparar al cielo. Para sorpresa de los soldados y los científicos que veían el monitor, la yegua destruyó sin ver cuatro de las cinco cierras que se dirigían hacia ella, pero por desgracia no pudo destruir la quinta… arrojó su ataque mágico pero sólo la golpeó en la unidad de comando reduciendo su velocidad y al no poder reaccionar a tiempo, esta terminó incrustándose en su hombro derecho.

Luna soltó un grito de dolor y gritó más fuerte cuando sintió sus cuatro patas arder, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con impactos de balas en estas, trato de levantarse pero el dolor era insoportable tanto en sus patas como en su hombro y en todo su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos aún viendo borroso y comenzó a mover sus orejas tratando de escuchar a la unidad y así poder atacar. Escuchó algo caer frente de ella cerca a sus patas delanteras e inmediatamente creó un escudo mágico para detener la explosión de lo que ella creyó una granada, su alumno le había mostrado algunas y enseñado como usarlas y que hacer en caso de que le arrojará una. En parte no estaba equivocada ya que la unidad SMJ- 003 si le arrojó una granada; pero no fue una de fragmentación, lo que ella le había arrojado fue una granada xm-84… una granada aturdidora.

El artefacto detonó causando un sonido muy fuerte y molesto y mucho más para el oído de un equino, Luna soltó otro gritó de dolor tirando sus orejas hacia atrás sintiendo como un líquido caliente salía de sus orejas y bajaba por su nuca, trató de cubrir sus orejas con sus cascos pero sintió el dolor punzante de sus heridas tirándola completamente al suelo.

\- jejeje, ¿una granada de luz y una granada aturdidora para acabar con sus sentidos?... ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido, buen trabajo- dijo el teniente Reaper al piloto.

En el suelo la alicornio muy desesperada trataba de realizar algún hechizo pero debido a lo aturdida que estaba no lograba concentrarse, de su cuerno sólo salían pequeñas chispas pero ningún hechizo concreto, estaba completamente desorientada y sorda por la granada aturdidora, ciega por la granada de luz e inmóvil por sus heridas. L temor se apoderó de ella al sentir que no podía hacer nada, ni si quiera su hechizo de sanación para seguir luchando.

\- es una guerrera admirable- masculló el sargento.

\- según el reporte de Bosconovitch, si golpean su cuerno no podrán hacer uso de su "magia"- dijo Reaper haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- quiero ver si es cierto…- el soldado dirigió a la marioneta sobre la alicornio quedando sobre ella mientras que Luna movía poco su cabeza para no lastimarte con la cierra.

\- ¡donde estas desgraciado!- exclamo la princesa tratando de ver o escuchar a su rival.

\- en verdad si la dejaste sorda y ciega- musitó Reaper- ya patéale el cuerno y trae su cabeza para presentársela al capitán.

La unidad SMJ-003 descendió un poco quedando prácticamente sobre su lomo, Luna sintió el calor de los propulsores sobre ella, logró cubrir su cuerno y este comenzó a expulsar chispas debido a la gran concentración de magia que estaba acumulando; pero esta aura fue disipada de una fuerte patada en la base de su cuerno enviando a la princesa rodar unos metros lejos de donde estaba. El dolor no se hizo esperar, Luna soltó un desgarrador gritó al sentir ese gran dolor en su cabeza junto con el dolor de sus otras heridas.

\- al parecer es verdad- musitó la doctora Runner.

\- teoría comprobada… ahora trae su cabeza- dijo Reaper con un tono sombrío.

\- ¡teniente Reaper, las unidades del pueblo cayeron!- exclamó uno de los pilotos de droide.

\- ¿se dejaron derrotar por esos caballos de feria?- preguntó el teniente irritado.

\- de hecho señor… los acabo uno solo, el mismo que destruyó las dos primeras unidades- intervino otro de los pilotos- ese tal Nightwolf...

\- ese si que me tiene hasta los cojones- musitó Reaper entre dientes- ¡doctora Runner esa es su entrada, acabe con ese maldito equino parlante- la doctora se acomodó en la silla y comenzó a teclear en la computadora, avisos de "sistema en línea, armamento al 100%, y niveles tecno orgánicos desbalanceados" aparecieron para después mostrar la imagen de un portal.

\- *ADVERTENCIA... nivel tecno es superior al organico… se recomienda estabilizar*- fue el mensaje que apareció en letras rojas en la pantalla.

\- quiero su cabeza en una bandeja doctora Runner, juegue sucio si puede- dijo Reaper.

\- como ordene… capitán- masculló la mujer de cabello rojo para luego mover el joystick adentrando a la unidad SMJ-002 en el reino.

El capitán giró su vista al monitor que mostraba a la alicornio en el suelo respirando agitada, la imagen se fue acercando hasta tener un primer plano, Luna tenía varias heridas leves por los golpes, pero la de sus patas y hombro eran las peores ya que no dejaban de sangrar.

\- dispara en el cuerpo, justo en el corazón y luego corta su cabeza- ordenó el sargento. La marioneta estiró su brazo derecho transformándola en un arma de fuego de dos cañones- ya es nuestro ese reino- susurró a la vez que se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

Red y Cassius galopaban muy rápido para ayudar a la princesa de la noche, pero se detuvieron en seco al escuchar cuatro detonaciones similares a la de las unidades que enfrentaban de donde ella estaba luchando, no fueron rápidas sino lentas… una tras otra. Red Sniper sintió un frío recorrer su lomo al escuchar la última detonación, recuerdos de Luna y él vinieron a su mente de golpe mientras que las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos al pensar que había perdido al amor de su vida.

**Fin del capítulo 10.**

**¡YAIBA FUERA!.**

**¿reviews?.**


	11. Tras las lineas enemigas parte 1

**Capitulo 11: Tras las líneas enemigas parte 1.**

\- ¡están locas, no las vamos a dejar aquí!- exclamó Rainbow sorprendida al escuchar el plan que proponía Twilight- ya vimos de lo que son capaces esos monstruos, las acabarán apenas deshagan el hechizo.

\- lo sabemos… a la perfección- respondió Starlight ya sintiéndose fatigada.

\- pero es más fácil… hacerles frente nosotras tres… sin la… preocupación de que todos puedan salir heridos- concluyó Zuly igual de fatigada aún manteniendo el hechizo- además… el capitán… está en camino.

\- dije que…

\- las veremos luego chicas- respondió Twilight interrumpiendo a Rainbow para luego ella, Zuly y Starlight acumular mucha magia en sus cuernos tele transportando a todos los ponis al único lugar seguro que había en ese momento… su castillo.

\- no las vamos…a dejar… solas…- musitó la pegaso arcoíris cortando sus palabras al ver que ya no se encontraban en la repostería sino en la sala de tronos, comenzó a fruncir el ceño para luego dar un grito al aire molesta- ¡esas yeguas están locas, las van a volver añicos!. Ustedes quedasen aquí- dijo mirando al grupo de ponis- Fluttershy, Pinkie… debemos regresar a Sugarcube corner.

\- eso sería todo un suicidio Rainbow Dash- argumentó el Sr Cake abrazando a su familia.

\- sé que es un suicidio, pero si vamos ellas tendrán…

\- menos opciones de luchar con libertad- interrumpió Fluttershy con su suave voz a Rainbow- si los escudos de Twilight y Starlight que son tan poderosos no funcionaron, ¿qué podemos hacer nosotras?...

\- ganar tiempo para que puedan…

\- Rainbow Dash escúchate- interrumpió esta vez Pinkie Pie a la pegaso arcoíris- lo que dice el Sr Cake es la verdad, no sabemos esta vez a que nos enfrentamos, si Twilight no tuvo otra opción que sacarnos de allí y ponernos a salvo es por que necesitaba espacio para detener esa amenaza.

\- ¿las están dejando solas?- preguntó Rainbow sorprendida ante las palabras de la pony rosa- ¡son nuestras amigas, estamos siempre juntas en todo!... ¡¿acaso no te importa lo que les pueda pasar?!.

\- yo no dije eso…

\- es lo que estoy entendiendo Pinkie Pie.

\- yo sólo dije que es muy peligroso…

\- ¿y los otros enemigos que vencimos?... también eran peligrosos y siempre salíamos victoriosas…

\- pero eran enemigos de Equestria, sabíamos algo de ellos para poder enfrentarlos.

\- ¿acaso te estás acobardando?, eso se lo creo a Fluttershy.

\- ¡ya basta Rainbow!- exclamó Fluttershy molesta sorprendiendo a los que nunca la habían visto así- ¿qué quieres lograr al Iniciar una discusión?... todos escuchamos a Twilight cuando dijo que podrían hacerles frente si nosotros no estuviéramos allí, ¿dime cómo podemos ayudarle sin estorbar?, no tenemos magia para hacer ataques a larga distancia como ellas, si volvemos haremos que sus esfuerzos al tele transportarnos fueran en vano y deja de usarme como referencia cuando quieras describir a un cobarde… - Fluttershy después de haber dicho estas palabras soltó un suspiro calmándose un poco para luego observar el rostro de su amiga pegaso- Rainbow, también estoy preocupada por Twilight, por Starlight y por Zuly… pero debemos confiar en ellas.

\- confío en Twilight, pero estoy preocupada por lo que les pueda pasar…- musitó la pegaso color cian desviando la mirada- lo siento, perdona Fluttershy, no era mi intención.

\- yo también lo estoy, todos estamos preocupados por ellas. Pero sabemos de lo que son capaces, no se dejaran vencer… además supongo que el señor Nightwolf ya debe de estar enterado y ya se encontrará en camino- dijo Fluttershy con su dulce tono de voz tranquilizado aún más a Rainbow.

\- perdón chicas… no quince decir eso- musitó en voz baja al mismo tiempo que bajaba su cabeza-… pero no puedo quedarme de cascos cruzados- murmuró para luego abrir sus alas y salir a toda velocidad por el balcón.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash!- gritaron Pinkie y Fluttershy al unísono al ver salir a la pegaso.

Dentro del palacio se formó un silencio que era roto por los gritos de los soldados que ayudaban a aquellos que fueron heridos por el droide, de pronto Spike comenzó a ser arqueadas para luego alejarse del grupo y eructar un pergamino que cayó al suelo, los ponis voltearon a ver al dragón y este no tardó mucho en recogerlo y desenrollarlo para comenzar a leerlo mientras que poco a poco su expresión fue cambiando a una de terror absoluto.

\- tú expresión no me genera confianza Spike- musitó Pinkie.

\- ¿malas noticias?- preguntó Fluttershy.

\- y de las peores…- dijo el dragón sin cambiar su expresión- Canterlot está siendo atacada.

.

.

\- ¡Armor detrás de ti!- exclamó Soul Steel al ver a una unidad muy cerca del semental blanco, Shining al escuchar el grito de su amigo se dio la vuelta encontrándose de frente con la unidad de asalto- ¡aléjate!...- gritó de nuevo el unicornio de pelaje azul marino esquivando un ataque de otra unidad y disparó tres misiles del Hydra que le había obsequiado la princesa Luna destruyendo por completo a su agresor- ¡Armor!...- gritó volteando a ver de nuevo al unicornio blanco a la vez que apuntaba su arma, pero al presionar el disparador el lanza cohetes no disparó mas munición, miró la pequeña pantalla que tenía el arma notando que el tambor estaba vacío- maldición, debo recargarla…

La unidad de asalto levantó su brazo derecho mientras que den medio sacaba una enorme daga, Shining frunció el ceño y apuntó el rifle momentos antes de que el droide lo atacara; presionó el disparador pero fue un tiro que impactó en el hombro del droide moviéndolo un poco evitando que su ataque fuera mortal pero no evitó que lo hiriera en el rostro ocasionándole un corte que empezó desde su frente en la parte izquierda y bajara hasta su mejilla y comprometiera a su ojo.

El príncipe de cristal soltó un grito por el dolor y cegado por la furia cargo su cuerno con su magia y a punto directo a los ojos del droide para luego disparar un potente rayo que destruyó la cabeza de su atacante y otro en su pecho destruyendo su fuente de poder. La unidad de asalto cayó al suelo quedando completamente inerte mientras que el semental se dejó caer de rodillas apretando los dientes debido al dolor que sentía por su herida, levantó la vista y vio a otra unidad que le apuntaba dispuesto a dispararle, pero el semental cargo su cuerno y disparó de nuevo al brazo del droide donde tenía el arma a la vez que usaba su magia y montaba un cartucho en la recámara de la suya para dispararlo destruyendo el pecho del droide, la unidad de asalto detuvo su avance y posteriormente cayó al suelo al igual que el príncipe de cristal muy fatigado por los hechizos que había realizado.

\- ¿qué?... maldición- refunfuñó Red Sniper al escuchar el grito del semental blanco, inmediatamente volteo a ver donde Shining y apuntó su arma a otra unidad que se dirigía hacia el príncipe de cristal, accionó su enorme rifle destruyendo la cabeza del droide- ¡Soul atiende a Shining!- gritó para luego ocultarse de una ráfaga de balas proveniente de un caza.

Soul Steel termino de recargar su arma y utilizó su magia atrayendo al semental a una casa destruida que había cerca junto con su arma para poder revisar su herida, vio la herida abierta y el semental con su ojo cerrado mientras salía sangre de toda esa parte manchando su pelaje blanco.

\- estas mal, debo llevarte a un hospital- musitó Soul Steel.

\- no es nada…- respondió Shining apretando los dientes- sólo es un pequeño corte, la sangre sólo es escandalosa.

\- no seas testarudo…

\- dije que no Soul…

\- Shining…- dijo Red Sniper entrando donde estaban los sementales- amigo esa herida está fea… no te alarmes, pero creo que te falta el ojo

\- aún tengo el otro para seguir luchando… así que no es un problema grave- respondió el semental tomando aire para luego voltear a ver a sus compañeros- una venda y todo arreglado.

\- Shining Armor…- dijo Soul Steel serio- no seas testarudo y vamos al hospital.

\- capitán Soul Steel- dijo Shining igual de serio al unicornio azul marino- me llevaran al hospital cuando ya no pueda moverme, por el momento hay que seguir dando guerra… así que no insistas soldado.

\- siempre tan testarudo…- dijo Red Sniper negando con su cabeza- ¿qué quieres demostrar al esforzarte de esta manera?...

\- no tener que pagar esas cervezas- respondió embozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- … estas loco- musitó Soul soltando un suspiro para luego alejarse de los unicornios.

\- creo que tanto humo de pólvora te afecto el cerebro…mejor toma esto- dijo Red Sniper sacando dos pastillas de su cinturón- son analgésicos, te ayudarán con el dolor.

El semental blanco tomó las pastillas y se las tragó, sintió que golpearon levemente su nuca y al voltear a ver vio un vaso con agua levitando cubierto con un aura de color azul, Shining supo que esa aura se era de Soul y sin decir nada tomó el vaso con sus cascos para luego beber su contenido. El rugir de los motores del caza se escuchó más fuerte alertando a los unicornios.

\- está volando bajo, nos está buscando- dijo Soul para si mismo mirando por la ventana pero no vio nada- ¡oye Red, en la cocina vi un botiquín… quizás tenga vendas!.

\- quédate aquí- musitó Red colocando una pata sobre el hombro de Shining para luego dirigirse a la cocina. Allí encontró el botiquín que Soul le había dicho y al abrirlo encontró varias cosas que le servirían; lo cerró y se direcciono donde el semental blanco.

\- creo que encontré la fuente de esas cosas- dijo Soul aún mirando por la ventana- en el cielo hay algo parecido a un dragón, de allí salen esos monstruos…- dijo refiriéndose al recolector que almacenaba los droides y al ver como este expulsaba tres unidades más en una dirección incierta. Escuchó de nuevo al caza cuando pasó cerca de ellos y quedó sobrevolando a unos metros de la casa donde se ocultaban- Red, hay otra cosa igual a la que eliminamos en el palacio.

\- Luna dijo que se llamaban cazas, son muy peligrosos- respondió el semental limpiando la herida de Shining- "donde estas amor, ya me tienes preocupado"…- pensó el semental sin dejar de atender la herida- no es profunda pero es grande, aunque no representa un riesgo, ya dejó de sangrar, pero tu ojo…

\- te dije que no era nada de que preocuparse- interrumpió el príncipe de cristal- si hay vendas úsalas, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Qw- … claro, ya perdiste un ojo que más da…- respondió Red Sniper para luego empezar a acomodar las vendas. Después de varios minutos, el semental de pelaje azul marino y melena cian grisáceo termino de vendrá el rostro de Shining, la ajustó de tal modo que estas cerrarán la herida para que el cuerpo del semental empezará el proceso de cicatrización- listo, pareces un ninja de ese manga de Japony…

\- es un buen cumplido… por que más ganas me dan de cobrar venganza- respondió haciendo brillar su cuerno y acercando el rifle.

\- ¿señores, alguna idea para derribar a esas dos cosas?- preguntó Soul aún mirando por la ventana viendo como caían más droides de batalla- el que parece un dragón está arrojando más de las cosas que derribamos en las calles…

\- el arma que te dio Luna puede derribarla- dijo Red Sniper acercándose junto con Shining y señalando el Hydra- la tienes en munición expansiva, di cambio.. P.E.M y la munición cambiará a otra.

\- ¿otra?- preguntó incrédulo Soul.

\- que significa P.E.M- preguntó Shining.

\- son siglas de una palabras, Luna dice que significa Pulso Electro Magnético.

\- ¿y en equestre que significa?- preguntó Soul más confundido que antes.

\- no tengo ni la más mínima idea- respondió el semental alzándose de hombros- pero paraliza a esas cosas con electricidad, lo hizo con el del palacio.

\- entonces nosotros seremos el señuelo para que lo puedas derribar- dijo Shining llamando la atención de los dos equinos- saldremos, lo distraemos y…- sus palabras se cortaron abruptamente ya que se escuchó una explosión a los pocos segundos un ruido muy fuerte cerca de donde estaban ellos. Los sementales se asomaron por la ventana y vieron el caza que se había estrellado en la casa de frente y posteriormente prenderse en llamas.

\- yo no fui- dijo Soul Steel.

\- eso lo sabemos…- musitó Red Sniper.

Los tres unicornios salieron de la casa atónitos viendo como esa máquina qué les costó trabajo destruir en el palacio había sido derribada tan fácilmente, Escucharon otras explosiones provenir del cielo y voltearon rápidamente para ver cómo caía en picada el recolector mientras éste se cubría en llamas, lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que esté se les perdió de vista debido a un edificio que tenían al frente para luego escuchar cómo se estrellaba en tierra.

\- al parecer cayó en el parque- dijo Shining.

\- ¿y que estamos esperando?...- musitó Soul Steel- vayamos a terminar con esa cosa…-

Los tres unicornios salieron a todo galope en dirección a donde había caído el recolector y efectivamente al llegar al parque notaron este completamente destruido y lleno de escombros de aquel artefacto volador. De las ruinas se levantaron varias unidades T-900 cubiertos en llamas o sin alguna extremidad, se quedaron quietos y enfocaron a los tres sementales y aquellos que tenían armas las enfilaron en contra de ellos para comenzar a disparar sus ráfagas. Los tres comenzaron hacer maniobras evasivas hasta resguardarse detrás de una pared bajo una enorme lluvia de balas.

\- ¿alguna idea?- - preguntó Shining.

\- la del señuelo queda descartada- respondió Red.

\- arrojemos los escombros, así crearemos un señuelo- dijo Soul mirando a su alrededor.

\- esa idea me gusta- respondió Shining- a la de tres, uno… dos… ¡tres!- gritó para luego él y sus dos compañeros usaron sus auras cubriendo algunos escombros que arrojaron contra los droides.

Algunos de los objetos que le arrojaban a las unidades de asalto eran destruidos por las ráfagas antes de que estos tocarán a los droides. De pronto las unidades T-900 comenzaron a ser bombardeados haciendo que los tres sementales cesaran su plan y se cubrían a la vez que más explosiones ocurrían cerca de ellos; no fueron más de treinta segundos que ocurrió ese ataque para que como empezara terminara dejando una gran cortina de humo y polvo junto con un silencio roto por el sonido de la madera de las casas que era consumido por las llamas.

Poco a poco el humo se fue disipando y los sementales con mucha cautela se asomaron para ver que los droides estaban completamente destruidos, salieron por completo observando con más detalle lo que había sucedido quedando sorprendidos de la magnitud de ese ataque.

\- ¿quién hizo esto?- preguntó Soul Steel.

\- no lo se, pero estaba entusiasmado- respondió Shining mirando lo ocurrido.

\- yo diría más bien eufórico- contestó Red.

\- ¡señores!...- dijo una voz femenina pero conocida desde el cielo, los tres ponis voltearon a ver y vieron descender a una pegaso portando un traje de los wonderbolts.

\- Spitfirer- dijo Shining al ver a la yegua.

\- ¡por Celestia, ¿príncipe se encuentra bien?!- dijo la pegaso un poco sobre exaltada al ver la venda del unicornio blanco.

\- no es nada grave- respondió Shining- ¿tu hiciste todo esto?.

\- no, escuché las detonaciones en el cielo, luego otras aquí y vine para investigar… al parecer algún pony se obsesiono con las bombas.

\- ¿bombas?...

\- ¿a quién se le ocurrió usar bombas?... son muy peligrosas y mucho más en el cielo- protestó Red mirando la escena.

\- a los únicos ponis que no le temen a la muerte- respondió otra voz femenina haciendo que Shining arrugara la nariz y frunciera el ceño. El grupo de ponis voltearon a la derecha y vieron a otra pegaso portando un traje similar al de Spitfirer pero de colores oscuros- caballeros… Spitfirer.

\- Nightshade- dijo Spitfirer con un tono neutral.

\- ¿ustedes hicieron esto?- preguntó Soul Steel señalando el recolector derribado- derribar a esa cosa con bombas en pleno vuelo fue muy peligroso, pudieron haber herido a algún pony.

\- lo seria se usaran bombas con mechas, sus detonaciones serian al azar y peligrosas- respondió la pegaso azulada con desinterés- pero es sorprendente como se puede lograr detonaciones simultáneas en perfecta sincronía con un reloj.

\- ustedes están locos- musitó Red Sniper.

\- más bien preparados…- respondió una voz muy grave desde el cielo y a los pocos segundos descendió un pegaso portando el mismo uniforme de Nightshade - la princesa Luna nos puso al tanto e iniciamos maniobras de contra ataque.

\- buen trabajo Stratus, ¿no hay más de esas cosas?- dijo Nightshade al pegaso recién llegado.

\- negativo, todas fueron erradicadas- respondió el pegaso con un porte serio.

\- aunque viéndolo por otro modo, el objetivo era detener a esas cosas- dijo Spitfirer mirando a su alrededor viendo el recolector en derribado, las unidades destruidas y la ciudad prácticamente en ruinas- aunque el método fue algo extremo se obtuvo el resultado que se esperaba.

\- je… tomaré eso como un cumplido- dijo Nightshade con una sonrisa.

\- ¿los wonderbolts están en acción?- preguntó Shining mirando a Spitfirer .

\- todas las reservas- respondió la pegaso amarilla- se inició el protocolo después de que la princesa Luna nos informó de la situación.

\- ¿la han visto?- preguntó Red Sniper.

\- no, sólo nos envió el comunicado por escrito- respondió la capitana wonderbolt eh inmediatamente el semental volteo a ver a Nightshade.

\- también nosotros fuimos notificados por escrito- respondió la yegua.

A los pocos minutos descendieron dos pegasos más, uno de ellos se trataba de Soarin mientras que la otra era una shadowbolt que al ver a sus capitanes se pusieron firmes.

\- reporte…- dijeron al unísono las dos pegasos para luego voltear a verse.

\- primero las damas- dijo Soarin de forma cordial mirando a la shadowbolt que había llegado con él.

\- eres un encanto- respondió la shadowbolt- señora, se ha sobrevolado la ciudad, aún hay civiles huyendo por las vías férreas siendo guiados por unidades wonderbolts.

\- las reservas wonderbolt están ayudando con la evacuación aerea de aquellos ponis que están heridos o no son pegasos- añadió Soarin.

\- se eliminaron las amenazas que se encontraban efectuando un bombardeo- prosiguió la shadowbolt- un total de seis señora.

\- buen trabajo Starry Skies

\- pero vi algo inusual- dijeron al unísono Soarin y Starry Skies.

\- ok… dejemos que el niño bonito hable de primero- musitó Nightshade.

\- prefiero ser un caballero y dejar que la dama hable- respondió Soarin.

\- ¿no es lindo?- preguntó Starry Skies con una voz chillona pero Nightshade no respondió a eso- digo… *ejem*… señora, cerca de una de las montañas pude notar un brilló irregular.

\- al inspeccionar la zona observamos una especie de vórtice- agregó Soarin haciendo que Spitfirer arqueara una ceja- es que… nos encontramos allí…

\- eso lo explica todo- respondió Soul.

\- total…- añadió Stratus sin cambiar su postura.

\- ok, continúa guapo- dijo Nightshade mirando a Soarin.

\- gracias por el cumplido- respondió Soarin regalándole una sonrisa a la pegaso.

\- es sarcasmo Soarin- musitó Spitfirer con voz monótona- mejor continúa…

\- bueno… supusimos de que se trata de un portal ya que de allí salió un objeto volando a toda velocidad expulsando fuego de sus patas traseras y de alas rígidas, creemos que se trata de otra de esas cosas- al escuchar eso, Shining y Soul abrieron un poco sus ojos ya que estaba describiendo a Nightwolf cuando lo vieron volar por primera vez.

\- ¡capitán Sniper , capitán Sniper!- se escuchó una voz masculina a lo lejos, el grupo de ponis voltearon a ver y vieron que se trataba de Cassius que corría a ellos a todo galope, cuando el semental llegó donde ellos se detuvo para ganar un poco de aire.

\- ¿cómo nos encontraste?- preguntó Soul.

\- la destrucción de esas cosas… son un buen rastro de migajas…- respondió el semental respirando agitado. Tomó otra bocanada de aire retomando un poco su postura- capitán Sniper, la princesa Luna lo requiere urgente.

\- ¿dónde este ella?- preguntó ansiosos y su actitud no pasó desapercibida.

\- luchando contra algo, no se que sea pero dijo SMJ o algo así.

\- llévame donde esta ella- dijo muy serio pero en su interior estaba sumamente ansioso y nervioso por lo que le fuera pasar. Volteó a ver a el grupo de ponis pero estos sólo asintieron con la cabeza con excepción de los shadowbolts.

\- oye Nightshade…- dijo Shining haciendo que la yegua voltear a verlo- ¿con cuantas bombas cuentas?.

\- con las suficientes para convertir a Manehattan en una pila de escombros- respondió la yegua- ¿qué tienes en mente galán?.

\- Soarin, Starry Skies…- dijo Shining muy serio- llévennos donde está ese portal, es hora de que nosotros ataquemos…- el unicornio blanco volteo a ver a su amigo sin cambiar su actitud- ve con ella, no dejes que le pase nada- Red Sniper afirmó con su cabeza para luego salir a todo galope siendo guiado por Cassius.

\- ¿así que ese es el pony que tiene botando baba a la princesa Luna?- dijo Starry Skies ganándose la mirada de todos- tiene buen gusto.

\- je… R.S, ahora todo tiene sentido- musitó Nightshade haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿te refieres a las letras que están en la pared de la barraca?- preguntó Starry Skies.

\- las mismas…

.

.

\- ¿entonces no pudieron ver a que se enfrentaban?- preguntó Red galopando a la vez que montaba un nuevo cartucho en la recámara de su arma.

\- no señor… todo fue muy rápido, la princesa ordenó un hechizo de neblina después de que una especie de cierra cortará la cabeza de mi compañero- dijo Cassius- nos tele transportó a una casa en ruinas y me ordenó buscarlo, no quería dejarla sola pero…

\- cumplió con su orden, lo entiendo- respondió el unicornio azul marino.

Red y Cassius galopaban muy rápido para ayudar a la princesa de la noche, pero se detuvieron en seco al escuchar cuatro detonaciones similares a la de las unidades que enfrentaban de donde ella estaba luchando, no fueron rápidas sino lentas… una tras otra. Red Sniper sintió un frío recorrer su lomo al escuchar la última detonación, recuerdos de Luna y él vinieron a su mente de golpe mientras que las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos al pensar que había perdido al amor de su vida.

\- ¿señor?...- musitó Cassius al ver la expresión del semental- capitán Sniper…- preguntó de nuevo pero no obtuvo respuesta. Cassius hizo una mueca de desagrado y con mucho cuidado tomó con sus cascos enorme rifle que era cubierto por el aura de Red recostándolo de su hombro para luego darle un pequeño golpe al cuerno de su superior haciendo que este soltara un quejido de dolor a la vez que su aura se desvanecía.

\- ¡auch!... oye eso dolió- protestó Red cerrando los ojos y sobando su cuerno- ¿por qué hiciste eso?...

\- lamentó el método tan drástico señor, pero no respondía y estar desconcentrado en estos momentos no es buena idea.

\- … lo pasaré esta vez Cassius, pero para la próxima me tendrás que pagar esta con trabajo extra.

\- como ordene señor- respondió el unicornio blanco para luego cubrir el rifle con su aura y dejarlo al frente de Red Sniper- ¿seguimos señor?, la princesa Luna nos espera; y no piense lo peor… ella es una pony muy poderosa y difícil de derrotar.

\- tienes razón…- respondió Red tomando su rifle para luego acomodarlo cruzado sobre su lomo. Cassius asintió y ambos retomaron el galope acelerando el paso al escuchar varias explosiones.

_**Momentos antes…**_

La unidad SMJ-003 se acercaba a una mal herida princesa de la noche mientras que de su brazo derecho se materializaban dos cañones, Luna se retorcida de dolor sintiéndose impotente al no poder usar su magia o siquiera sus patas para poder dar un golpe. La marioneta llegó donde su objetivo y abrió la parte delantera de su casco para tener mejor visión a la vez que apuntaba su arma al cuerpo de la pony, el piloto dio los comandos ordenando que la unidad accionara su arsenal y así acabar con la vida de la princesa de la noche; el primer disparó se efectuó causando un sonido sordo muy fuerte haciendo que Luna moviera un poco sus orejas al escuchar un poco la primer detonación aunque fue más leve sonido debido al daño que tenía sus oído, pero si dejó desconcertados a todos los científicos y soldados que estaban pendientes de las imágenes del monitor que transmitía la unidad SMJ-003.

\- esto… ¿es normal?- preguntó el piloto del droide viendo las imágenes- ¿señor?- preguntó volteando a ver al teniente.

\- como chiste estuvo excelente, pero no es el momento- masculló el teniente Reaper- dispara de nuevo.

La unidad de asalto disparó tres veces más de forma lenta obteniendo el mismo resultado, una pony que bajaba las orejas tras las detonaciones, un teniente molesto al sentir como se burlaban de él, un piloto que no tenía ni idea que era lo que estaba pasando y a una marioneta que disparaba hacia la princesa Luna burbujas que reventaban en la cara de la yegua o se iban con los vientos de la noche.

\- ¡que alguien me explique que demonios pasa!- exclamó el teniente Reaper irritado- ¡doctora Runner!...

\- pregúntale a uno de los científicos, que no vez que estoy ocupada- respondió la mujer de cabello rojo frunciendo el ceño mientras veía el monitor y movía los comando de la marioneta que piloteaba.

El cañón doble de la unidad 003 se retrajo de nuevo en su brazos para materializar posteriormente la minigun, los cañones comenzaron a girar para luego apuntar su arma en otra dirección ya que el monitor le había advertido al piloto que algo se aproximaba. Aun con arma lista para ser accionada, la unidad 003 comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su alrededor utilizando varios enfoques como el nocturna para tener mejor claridad del terreno, o visión térmica para rastrear enemigos que estuvieran invisibles; pero lo único que se acercó fue una pequeña pelota que se detuvo al chocar con sus pies haciéndola voltear de inmediato y viera este objeto.

\- ¿en serio tenían que venir tan temprano a invadir?- se escuchó una voz masculina con tono sarcástico haciendo que el piloto se pusiera alerta y rápidamente apuntara el arma de la marioneta buscando la fuente de aquella voz- ¿no podía esperar a que el sol saliera?...

\- por que no te muestras cobarde- dijo el piloto a través de la unidad.

\- ¿cobarde yo?...- dijo de nuevo aquella voz fingiendo asombro- pero si estoy enfrente de ti.

\- ¿delante de mí?...- murmuró el piloto. El sonido de una caja musical comenzó a escucharse cerca de la unidad 003 y la marioneta bajo la mirada viendo que junto a sus pies ya no estaba la pequeña pelota si no una caja musical mientras que su manija daba vueltas sola para producir dicha melodía- ¿y esto?...

\- ¿como es que ustedes dicen?... el que golpea primero…- dijo de nuevo aquella voz momentos antes de que la caja musical detuviera su música y su manija dejara de dar vueltas para luego abrir su tapa y de allí salir un enorme guante de boxeo impulsado por un resorte, que para la lógica el tamaño de ese guante no cabría allí. El golpe fue directo he impactó en la cara de la unidad SMJ-003 enviándola a volar debido a la energía acumulada del resorte del guante.

\- ¿qué demonios?- se preguntó el soldado sorprendido.

\- estabilízala- dijo el sargento.

\- eso intento señor, pero está girando muy rápido- respondió el soldado tratando de que la unidad encendiera sus propulsores y se estabilizará ya que se encontraba cayendo.

\- a sí, ya me acorde- dijo aquella voz y después apareció un cierre suspendido en el aire que se abrió como una especie de cremallera y de allí salió Discord vistiendo un traje de béisbol sujetando un enorme bate sobre su hombro derecho.

\- todo los ponis de pie a la expectativa; casa llena, dos outs y todo queda en garras de la estrella del equipo, si señores el guante de box lanza la bola a gran velocidad y…- decía otro Discord vestido de traje narrando dentro de una cabina radial y junto a él otro espíritu del caos igualmente vestido de traje .

\- ¡golpea dos veces!- gritó el señor del caos abanicando el bate y golpeando a la unidad como si fuera una pelota de béisbol enviándola a volar más lejos.

\- ¡pero que batazo!- gritó el disco que narraba apoyándose en la mesa con el micrófono en su garra- lo arroja por el jardín derecho y el enemigo se va, se va, se va… ¡y se fue!...- gritó con euforia como si estuviera narrando una final de un partido de las grandes ligas- ¿que opinas ante esta maravillosa jugada?- preguntó el Discord que narraba a su compañero en la cabina.

\- uno se puede quedar sin palabras ante el potencial de este muchacho- dijo el otro Discord de la cabina refiriéndose al Discord jugador- que talento señoras y señores… que talento… si este muchacho continúa jugando de esa manera tendrá un gran futuro en este deporte.

\- creo que se me pasó la garra- murmuró el señor del caos mirando hacia donde había enviado a la unidad SMJ-003, pero está se estrelló contra un edificio y posteriormente comenzó a caer hacia el suelo- ¡¿pero quien puso ese edificio ahí?!, hubiera sido excelente home run...

\- diagnóstico soldado- dijo el sargento notando varios avisos de alerta en el monitor.

\- no son nada grave señor, sólo daños menores por los golpes… efectividad al 90%.- respondió el piloto.

\- ¿aun puede volar?- preguntó el sargento.

\- las alas no sufrieron daño señor, la unidad está funcionando 50/50… el daño es en la parte orgánica pero no es impedimento.

\- ¿alguien me puede decir que era esa cosa?- preguntó Reaper al ver el vídeo donde salía Discord- eso no es un caballo parlante.

\- es un dracunequus – respondió uno de los científicos- una criatura mitológica creada con varias partes de diferentes animales.

\- lo importante, ¿se puede destruir?- pregunto de nuevo el teniente.

\- si señor, pero debo….

\- con eso es suficiente- interrumpió Reaper al científico- soldado retome el ataque, no se mida en fuerza.

\- como ordene señor…- respondió el piloto moviendo el jostick y posiblemente la unidad se levantó y emprendió el vuelo para enfrentarse al draconequus.

\- Luna, Luna… ¡Luna!- gritaba Discord frente a la princesa de la noche pero está solo movió un poco sus orejas para luego voltear su cabeza donde estaba el señor del caos- si que te vez mal…

\- ¡¿Discord, eres tú?!- gritó la alicornio levantando la vista viendo una silueta borrosa.

\- si soy yo…

\- ¡¿qué?!... ¡habla mas fuerte!.

\- ¡que si soy yo, te ves terrible!... ¡¿por que tengo que gritar?!...- Discord movió sus orejas y volteo a ver por encima de su hombro notando dos misiles que se dirigían hacia donde estaban- nunca cambian…- musitó chasqueando su garra de águila haciendo aparecer un vórtice por donde entraron los dos misiles para luego cerrarse- luego te atiendo mi querida Luna- dijo a la vez que se daba la vuelta y mirara en el aire a la unidad 003.

\- hmm… al parecer esa cosa también puedes hacer magia- musitó el sargento.

\- da igual, golpea sus cuernos y anula su magia como a la otra- respondió Reaper.

\- ¡conozco tu punto débil!- gritó el piloto por medio de la marioneta.

\- ¿en serio?- respondió el dracunequus detrás de ella, el piloto no dudo y dio un comando haciendo que la unidad de asalto se elevara rápidamente lejos del alcance de su enemigo para luego mirar a los dos señores del caos.

\- No era uno sino dos- dijo la marioneta.

\- o quizás tres- respondió de nuevo Discord detrás de ella, Yuri o SMJ-003 volteo a ver rápidamente viendo al qraconequus con una sonrisa burlona. El piloto alejó a la unidad un poco quedando frente a su adversario optando una pose de defensa- que extraño, no sabía que los humanos volaban.

\- y también somos muy astutos- respondió Yuri apuntando con su cañón doble al dracunequus- muere monstruo- pero al accionarlo de allí sólo salieron serpentinas y confetis que quedaron colgando de los cuernos de Discord.

Discord al ver la piñatería parpadeo varias veces fingiendo no saber que pasaba, miró a su derecha y luego a su izquierda para luego ver a la unidad con una expresión de confusión y posteriormente se alzó de hombros, aunque Yuri o SMJ-003 permanecía inexpresiva, el piloto estaba que echaba chispas.

\- … ¿tu idea es matarme de aburrimiento?- dijo el señor del caos- creo que lo más lógico de un ataque es causar daño a su oponente.

\- ¿te estas burlando de mí?- dijo el piloto atreves de Yuri.

\- no para nada… sólo te digo que si quieres golpear- musitó el señor del caos chasqueando su garra de águila haciendo aparecer un matamoscas gigante sobre la unidad SMJ-003 y posteriormente golpeándola muy fuerte en la cabeza- tienes que hacerlo fuerte…

\- ¡otro golpe directo!- dijo el piloto- nos atacó con… ¿un matamoscas?.

\- ¿un matamoscas?- preguntaron todos al unísono confundidos menos el teniente Reaper que tenía una vena a punto de estallar en su frente.

\- ¡ya elimina a ese malnacido!- exclamó Reaper y el piloto dio los comandos haciendo que la unidad de asalto materializara un cañón sobre su hombro derecho y sobre su mano derecha saliera una espada corta.

Yury cerró su casco y arremetió contra el espíritu del caos para atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo. Estando cerca lanzó un corte vertical que el señor del caos evadió de forma fácil mostrando una expresión burlona, luego la unidad retrajo sus alas y giró sobre su eje tomando impulso con sus propulsores lanzando un corte horizontal que Discord esquivó agachándose aunque no evitó que recibiera una patada sobre su lomo; el señor del caos desapareció y reapareció metros más arriba sin cambiar su expresión burlona.

\- come plomo…- dijo el piloto dando los comandos para que Yuri volviera a materializar sus alas estabilizándola en el aire y le apuntará con la minigun que materializó en su brazo izquierdo y luego accionara su arma que está vez no disparó confites o burbujas. Las detonaciones simultáneas se empezaron a escuchar seguido de una ráfaga de balas dirigidas al señor del caos que ni se inmutó por el ataque, Discord chasqueo de nuevo su garra creando el portal frente a él haciendo que todas las balas entrarán allí- ya picó…- murmuró dirigiendo el cañón que tenía Yuri sobre su hombro a hacia otra dirección disparando tres misiles Tomahawk de pequeño tamaño a comparación de uno de tamaño normal.

\- ehhh… estoy aquí por si no lo has notado- musitó Discord dibujando con su garra un blanco en su pecho.

\- soldado continúe con el ataque para distraerlo- dijo el teniente- al parecer aún no sabe que pasa… dirijan el primer Tomahawk al objetivo por la espalda, el siguiente con intervalo de diez segundos y el tercero con cinco- ordenó Reaper atento al monitor que transmitía lo que SMJ-003 veía y pendiente de otros tres monitores mostrando otras imágenes.

Los soldados alejaron los misiles tele dirigidos a la vez que el piloto daba los comandos para que la unidad SMJ-003 continuará disparando. Por otra parte Discord sólo evadía los proyectiles de forma graciosa o dejaba que uno se otro lo impactara volando parte de su cuerpo dejando un agujero pasa sembrar ser un queso; se quedó quieto dejando que los demás proyectiles impactaran en su cuerpo llenándolo de más agujeros hasta que de un destello surgió frente a la unidad apareciendo una enorme rueda de queso llena de agujeros.

\- ¿que tal?... quedaron perfectos, y todo te lo debo a ti- dijo Discord apareciendo detrás del queso y observándolo.

\- ese desgraciado…- masculló el piloto irritado- sólo se está burlando…

\- y tampoco le hiciste daño- dijo un de los científicos haciendo que la ira del piloto aumentara.

\- no te frustra hijo, dispara de nuevo… distráelo- dijo Reaper.

El piloto accionó de nuevo la minigun hacia el señor del caos y como ataque, Discord le arrojó la rueda de queso. Yuri saltó a la derecha evitando el queso y continuó disparando hacia su enemigo; por otra parte, el dracunequus chasqueaba su garra convirtiendo las balas en mariposas o en pelotas de tenis que devolvía con una raqueta que sacó detrás de su cabeza.

\- inicien ataque con los Tomahawk- ordenó el teniente Reaper.

Uno de los soldados comenzó a guiar uno de los misiles hacia su objetivo y los otros dos soldados acataron la orden de ataque guiando los otros dos con los tiempos que el teniente Reaper había ordenado, la unidad SMJ-003 continuó con el ataque hasta que tuvo que detener la minigun para que sus cañones se refrigeraran, pero direccionó el cañón sobre su hombro al señor del caos y comenzó a disparar bengalas, las luces brillantes cegaron al señor del caos haciendo que este se cubriera sus ojos por la intensa luz.

\- arrójale una granada de luz como a la yegua- ordenó el sargento y el piloto dio los comandos.

Yuri deshizo la minigun mientras que de su brazo izquierdo salió un objeto cilíndrico, lo tomó con su mano derecha y con la mano izquierda retiró el seguro haciendo que la espoleta saltara, la sostuvo por unos segundos y luego se la arrojó a Discord para luego detonar soltando un destello muy fuerte.

\- ¡son segundos valiosos que no se deben perder!- exclamó Reaper.

\- Tomahawk uno colisionará en tres… dos… uno- dijo un de los soldados que piloteaba el misil mientras dirigía este al dracunequus hasta que la imagen que mostraba la pantalla salió el aviso de fuera de línea- impacto exitoso señor.

\- Tomahawk dos acercándose al punto de colisión en tres… dos… uno- dijo el otro soldado dirigiendo el segundo misil y este impactara en el objetivo- impacto exitoso señor- musitó a la vez que se daba la vuelta y veía a sus superiores.

\- Tomahawk tres colisionará en dos… uno… impacto- musitó el tercer soldado observando el monitor con el aviso de fuera de línea.

\- impactos exitosos señor- musitó el sargento volteando a ver a Reaper- acabamos con esa criatura.

\- no estaré tranquilo hasta no ver su frío cadáver- respondió Reaper muy serio- soldado, enfoque el área de impacto y este alerta- ordenó el teniente al piloto de la unidad SMJ-003.

Cuando la luz de la granada cesó, el piloto enfocó la zona de impacto y apuntó los cañones tanto de su mano como el de su hombro dispuesta a disparar si el ataque había fallado, pero todos en la sala de guerra quedaron boquiabiertos al ver una sombrilla de playa de varios colores que al moverse mostró al señor del caos completamente intacto.

\- … ¡¿es en serio… usó una sombrilla y no le hicimos ningún rasguño?!- exclamó el piloto.

\- al parecer este ser es más poderoso que la yegua azulada- agregó Reaper.

\- sabes…- masculló el señor del caos cerrando la sombrilla y luego desapareciéndola- eso que hiciste es muy peligroso, alguien pudo salir herido.

\- alguien como tú- dijo la unidad SMJ-003 azotando su brazo derecho hacia adelante y de allí salieron expulsadas dos sierras hacia Discord, el señor del caos comenzó a alejarse siendo perseguido por el ataque de Yuri mientras que está lo siguió de cerca disparando su arsenal.

\- ¡por Celestia!...- exclamó Cassius al ver la condición de la princesa de la noche al estar cerca de ella, aunque Luna permanecía tranquila con los ojos cerrados pero movió sus orejas al escuchar al semental.

\- ¡Luna!...- exclamó Red al ver la condición de su amada, golpes, sangre, heridas… y esa cosa en su hombro- amor, resiste- musitó cerca de ella observando su cuerpo con mucho temor.

\- "¿amor?"...- pensó el unicornio blanco volteando a ver a su superior.

\- no te preocupes Red, estamos bien- musitó la princesa muy tranquila para luego abrir sus ojos y ver a ambos sementales.

\- princesa, esta sangrando… debemos llevarla a un hospital- dijo Cassius observando las heridas, más específicamente la sierra.

\- no hay necesidad- respondió la yegua- por si no han notado, nuestro cuerno está cubierto por nuestra aura…- ambos sementales fijaron su vista al cuerno de la alicornio viendo aquella aura azulada en este.

\- el hechizo de sanación- murmuró Red Sniper.

\- necesitamos que retiren la sierra que tenemos en el hombro para poder usar el hechizo en su máxima capacidad- musitó la princesa- ¿están listos para tirar?.

\- cuando usted diga princesa- respondió Cassius.

\- ¿qué?... ¡nooo!- exclamó Red volteando a ver al unicornio blanco- esa cosa está muy cerca de la carótida, podría morir desagrada.

\- Red entendemos tu preocupación- musitó Luna volteando a ver al semental a los ojos- pero si esta cosa estuviera en un punto vital ya estaría muerta.

\- eso…- balbuceo Red.

\- confía en nosotras…- dijo la yegua con una leve sonrisa.

\- está bien… pero yo lo haré- dijo el unicornio azulado parándose frente a la alicornio mientras que Cassius se hacia a un lado- ¿lista?...

la princesa de la noche inhalo muy fuerte para luego exhalar de forma suave, repitió esta acción pero está vez cerrando los ojos; Luna puso una expresión relajada como si no tuviera nada en su cuerpo y Red Sniper también inhalo y exhalo de forma suave a la vez que analizaba la sierra buscando el mejor ángulo para retirarla. Después de unos minutos Luna asintió levemente dándole a entender a Red que ya podía retirar la sierra, el semental dio un último suspiro y centró su aura en dicho elemento; dio primero un leve tirón haciendo que la alicornio soltara un gritó ahogado y apretara los dientes a la vez que frunciera el ceño.

\- ¿Luna?...- musitó el semental azulado deshaciendo su hechizo.

\- no te detengas- respondió la yegua entre dientes por el dolor- hazlo rápido…- Red Sniper esperó unos segundos a que su yegua se tranquilizara un poco para volver a cubrir la sierra con su aura, Luna abrió sus ojos viendo al semental para luego asentir dándole a entender a Red que ya estaba lista.

\- un momento…- musitó Cassius llamando la atención de ambos- capitán, princesa… esperen un momento, no tardo- dijo el semental mirando en una dirección e inmediatamente salió a todo galope.

Luna y Red vieron al semental acercarse a un local pero no podían ver exactamente a que local, aunque abrieron un poco sus ojos de la impresión cuando el unicornio blanco tomó una roca con su aura y la arrojó al ventanal rompiendo el vidrio y luego ingresó a este; no tardó mucho en salir y galopar donde los dos ponis levitando junto a él algo que no podían distinguir.

\- tome princesa, esto le servirá- dijo Cassius mostrando un hueso de goma aún envuelto en su empaque.

\- ¿un juguete para perros?... Cassius, ¿robaste en una tienda y nos enseñas lo que hurtaste?- preguntó la alicornio entre confundida y molesta.

\- no es hurto, es saqueo…- respondió Cassius muy tranquilo aún sosteniendo el hueso frente a la alicornio.

\- es lo mismo Cassius- dijo la alicornio mirando al semental.

\- la situación lo amerita…

\- soldado… ¿eso en que nos ayudará?...- preguntó de nuevo Luna.

\- te ayudará a soportar el dolor y no lastimarte los dientes o morderte la lengua cuando retire esa cosa- dijo Red tomando el juguete y sacándolo de su empaque- buen trabajo teniente.

\- gracias señor- respondió Cassius para luego voltear a ver hacia el cielo viendo una serie de explosiones al igual que los otros dos ponis

\- ¿princesa?- musitó Red llamando la atención de la yegua y vio al semental enseñando el juguete- no tenemos tiempo.

\- es cierto…- dijo Luna para luego tomar el juguete con su hocico- cuando quierash…

\- a la cuenta cuente tres- dijo Red- uno…- cubrió su cuerno con su magia al igual que la cierra- dos…- movió un poco el objeto que tenía Luna en su hombro causando dolor en la yegua haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos y apretara el juguete con sus dientes- ¡tres!...- Red dio un fuerte tirón hacia arriba girando un poco la cierra en sentido contrario de los dientes para que no causara más daño en la alicornio.

Luna soltó un gritó que ahogó al morder el juguete al sentir un gran dolor cuando le retiraron la sierra, no perdió tiempo y el aura de su cuerno se intensificó al realizar el hechizo de sanación cómo se debía; la herida en su hombro comenzó a cerrarse mientras era cubierta por su aura pero aún apretaba el juguete, gritaba y fruncía el ceño al cubrir por completo su cuerpo. Aún en el suelo, la princesa de la noche seguía con su hechizo cerrando su herida por completo pero intensificándolo hasta hacer salir de sus cuatro patas los proyectiles que la habían inmovilizado hasta caer al suelo ante la atónita mirada de los dos sementales, las heridas de sus patas comenzaron a cerrarse hasta quedar sin ninguna cicatriz pero dejando a la alicornio tan exhausta que escupió el hueso de goma y comenzó a jadear

\- Cassius, ¿podrías…?

\- ¿conseguir agua?- interrumpió el unicornio blanco a Red haciendo levitar dos botella de agua.

\- je… un paso adelante, te ganaste a pulso ese ascenso- dijo Red con una sonrisa tomando una de las botella para luego acercársela a Luna- bebe, te hará bien…

La princesa Luna aceptó el agua bebiendo esta hasta acabarla por completo, otras explosiones se escucharon y Red y Cassius voltearon a verde donde provenían.

\- al parecer la fiesta sigue- musitó Cassius

\- Discord está luchando contra ella- dijo Luna levantándose.

\- ¿ella?...- preguntaron ambos sementales al unísono.

\- así es, gracias a él pudimos resistir hasta que llegarán ustedes.

\- le debo una- murmuró Red- Cassius dijo que estabas luchando contra algo llamado SMJ o algo así, ¿qué significa eso?.

\- son unas siglas… en resumen, es como Nightwolf…- al escuchar eso Red Sniper frunció el ceño, no sabía cómo era la verdadera forma del discípulo de su amada o su forma de luchar, pero viendo el daño que está criatura le provocó a Luna le hizo pensar que no era de fiar- ¿lograron detener el avance enemigo?- preguntó Luna volteando a ver donde se escuchaban las explosiones.

\- los shadowbolts ayudaron a detener por completo el avance enemigo y los wonderbolts ayudan a evacuar Canterlot…- respondió Red de forma seria- sin embargo creo que atacaran de nuevo, más de esas cosas vendrán- al escuchar eso, Luna volteo a ver al semental- una de los miembros de los shadowbolts y el teniente Soarin encontraron cerca de las montañas una especie de portal, y según ellos de allí salió una criatura de alas rígidas que volaba expulsando fuego de sus patas traseras.

\- así que encontraron la forma de abrir un portal a Equestria- murmuró Luna volteando a ver las luces en el cielo producto de las explosiones.

\- perdón princesa, ¿ordenó algo?- preguntó Cassius dando un paso donde la yegua.

\- ¿Cassius?...- musitó Luna y el semental se puso firme- ve al centro de la ciudad, reúnete con el otro grupo y detengan cualquier amenaza enemiga.

\- como ordene princesa- respondió el semental para luego dar media vuelta y salir a todo galope.

\- Red…- dijo Luna y el unicornio se acercó a ella por su lado derecho- se que Discord puede con ella, pero quiero que lo ayudes…

\- ¿y tú que harás?...- respondió Red Sniper pero la princesa no respondió a esa pregunta, el semental miró el rostro de la yegua y lo notó algo distinto; era ella pero a la vez no lo era, se generó un silencio incomodo que Red no sabía como romper- ¿Luna?...

\- … iremos por mi hermana- dijo la yegua en un tono firme que extrañó a Red, Luna se dio media vuelta mostrando su lado izquierdo y alejándose del semental que se sorprendió al ver su ojo de color azul con la pupila rasgada.

\- ay no… ¡Luna!- exclamó Red alarmado galopando hasta quedar cerca de ella a la vez que acomodaba su arma en su costado derecho con el cañón apuntando hacia abajo- amor no puedo dejar que hagas eso.

\- te estas entrometiendo en nuestra decisión- respondió la alicornio.

\- lo hago por que se que no estás en capacidad ahora, estas usando el poder de ella…- dijo el semental galopando a par con la alicornio.

\- no interfieras, esta es la oportunidad que necesitamos para rescatar a Celestia… acabaremos con cualquiera que se cruce en nuestro camino- respondió Luna a la vez que su pelaje se tornaba un poco más oscuro.

\- sólo escúchate…- musitó el semental acelerando su paso para pararse frente a ella haciendo que se detuviera sin cambiar su expresión- la Luna que amo no diría eso.

\- la Luna que amas tampoco permitiría que les pasará algo a sus súbditos, y por lo que vemos fallamos en eso… así que es hora de atacar donde les duele, y eso es del otro lado de ese portal- respondió Luna mientras que su melena ganaba volumen.

\- Luna escúchame por favor reacciona, no eres tú en estos momentos… estas agotada y ella te esta controlando, te otorga su poder pero también te controla…- dijo el semental desesperado- corres el riesgo de que te pase algo… si la princesa Celestia no pudo evitar su secuestro estando en sus cinco sentidos tu no podrás ni dar dos pasos después de que cruces ese portal… por favor desiste.

\- ¿dudas de nuestras capacidades?- dijo la alicornio con un tono autoritario y molesto.

\- claro que no… sólo digo…

\- entonces no interfieras…- interrumpió la yegua al semental continuando su paso y empujándolo con su cuerpo cuando pasó junto a él. Red frunció el ceño y galopó rápidamente volviendo a interponerse en el paso de la alicornio- ¿me estas retando?.

\- eso sería una locura… pero no puedo dejar que des un paso más- respondió el semental sin ver a la yegua al rostro.

\- hazte a un lado o sufre nuestra ira- amenazó la alicornio al semental pero este no se movió ni un poco- que te muevas…- dijo de nuevo lanzando un rayo a la pata delantera derecha de Red derribándolo- si no están con nosotras están en nuestra contra- musitó de nuevo pero entrecerró los ojos al ver como el equino se levantaba de nuevo y se quedaba en el mismo lugar- ¿no piensas moverte?...

\- te dije que no dejaré que hagas eso…- dijo Red entre dientes por el dolor sin ver a su amada a los ojos.

\- muévete…- amenazó de nuevo la alicornio arrojando otro rayo a la misma pata lastimar a provocando que Red cayera de nuevo, pero igual que la primera vez, el semental se levantó levantando un poco su pata por el dolor.

\- no… no me… moveré Luna…- dijo Red con dificultad.

\- ¡Te dije te que movieras!...

\- ¡dije que no!...¡ahhhg!- gritó de nuevo el semental cayendo al suelo por otro ataque más fuerte pero en su pata izquierda. Luna comenzó a acercarse a él y el semental levantó su rostro viendo a la yegua a los ojos, aunque la vio confundida al ver que su ojo izquierdo tenía el ceño fruncido y el derecho estaba normal y derramando lágrimas.

Con mucho esfuerzo Red Sniper se puso de pie ahogando un gritó por el dolor que lo obligó a sentarse y levantar sus patas delanteras, centro su vista al rostro de Luna viendo las dos caras de la moneda: su lado izquierdo se tornaba oscuro revelando a Nightmare Moon furiosa mientras que el derecho mostraba a la princesa de la noche triste de ver a su amado tratando de detenerla. La alicornio fácilmente podía abrir sus alas y salir volando a su destino, pero extrañamente solo quería apartar al semental.

\- fuera de mi camino…- dijo la yegua muy seria.

\- no lo haré… uhg… - dijo el semental para luego ser arrojado al suelo por otro ataque mágico en su estómago que lo dejo sin aire y destruyendo el porta arma que sujetaba su rifle que cayó donde él estaba mientras que él voló unos metros quedando en el suelo recuperando el oxígeno perdido y soportando el dolor que le dejó ese ataque para luego empezar a toser y expulsar sangre.

La yegua quedó en el mismo punto pero entrecerró los ojos al ver como el semental empezó a levantarse y posteriormente acercarse a ella, tropezaba por las heridas de sus patas delanteras pero se levantaba y continuaba su avance. La yegua soltó un gruñido y cubrió su cuerno con su aura y el semental sintió como era levitando, miró su cuerpo y notó que este estaba cubierto con un aura de color azul; rápidamente fue atraído hacia la yegua quedando frente a ella… cara a cara.

\- no me… moveré- dijo Red con mucho dolor en su cuerpo y su hocico con una línea de sangre marcada en su mandíbula.

\- ¿por qué?...- musitó la Luna con la voz de su contra parte- ¿por qué no te mueves?... ¡¿por qué te entrometes en nuestro camino?!- gritó mientras que su cuerpo se tornaba por completo con el color oscuro de Nightmare Moon y su ojo derecho era cubierto con un color azul a la vez que su pupila se rasgaba- ¡¿por qué no te apartaste, por que sigues firme?!...

\- por que… temo…

\- ¡sí me temieras te hubieras alejado!...- exclamó interrumpiendo al semental sintiendo como su ira crecía- ¡dime por que no te apartaste o de lo contrario…!

\- por que… temo perderte…- respondió el semental interrumpido a la yegua haciendo que esta parpadear de la impresión, pero al hacerlo sus ojos volvieron a ser los de Luna- me da mucho miedo… perderte.

\- Red…- murmuró Nightmare Moon con la voz de Luna- ¡Red!... santo cielo… amor…- musitó la yegua acercando más al semental y acariciando su rostro.

\- Jejeje… te… hice volver… ahg…- respondió el semental apretando los dientes por el dolor- ¿santo cielo?...

\- es una frase que usan mucho los humanos, Red lo siento… lo siento mucho, trataba de detenerla pero no tenía la fuerza… quiero salvar a mi hermana pero su poder… no tengo la fuerza.

\- si la tienes… aún tienes su… apariencia.

\- ¿qué?...- dijo la yegua sorprendida para luego ver su cuerpo notando su pelaje negro- soy Nightmare…

\- eres más… fuerte que ella… mi hermosa Luna- musitó el semental. La yegua abrazó al semental a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y su cuerno comenzaba a emanar su aura, el cuerpo de Red comenzó a brillar con el aura de la alicornio sanando sus heridas y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el relajante hechizo, pero luego los abrió de golpe al comenzar a sentirse cansado- Luna… que…

\- shhh… descansa- musitó Nightmare Moon con voz suave- ya has luchado lo suficiente por el día de hoy, es hora de descansar mi amado guerrero.

\- no me hagas… esto… Shining… So… Soul… ellos me ne… ce… sitan- decía el semental hasta quedar completamente dormido.

La yegua de la noche tomó el rifle del unicornio con su magia para luego desaparecer y reaparecer en una de las habitaciones del castillo, despojo al semental de su armadura y lo acostó en la cama arropándolo con la manta a la vez que dejaba sus pertenencias sobre una silla que estaba cerca, sostuvo con su magia el arma del semental y de un destello apareció cerca de ella el Hydra que estaba usando.

\- perdóname por hacerte esto Red, pero si estuvieras despierto me hubieras detenido, y esta es una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar, además… también me da miedo perderte- dijo la alicornio al dormido unicornio para luego darle un beso en los labios- gracias por amarme…- susurró para luego desaparecer de la habitación con ambas armas.

.

.

\- *evada y gane tiempo teniente, se que puede hacerlo… Nightwolf fuera*- fue lo último que dijo el semental antes de que cortará la comunicación. Zuly se alejó un poco de la ventana sentándose con una expresión de preocupación, cosa que no paso desapercibida.

\- Zuly, tu expresión no me genera confianza- dijo Twilight al ver el rostro de la unicornio- ¿Nightwolf vendrá?...

\- si… el vendrá, pero por el momento estamos solas… y la situación se pondrá peor.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Starlight.

\- que afuera ya hay cuatro droides…

\- ¡¿QUE?!.. – exclamaron las tres yeguas al unísono.

\- este es nuestro fin- dijo Trixie con un tono dramático.

\- ninguna pony va a morir- dijo Zuly acercándose al grupo- el capitán vendrá pronto.

\- ¿y qué tan pronto es eso?, no tenemos mucha energía para ganar tiempo mientras que él llega…- agregó Starlight- los ataques mágicos son inútiles y los escudos no sirven… ¡ahhh!...- gritó para luego tirarse al suelo al igual que las otras tres yeguas ya que los droides arremetieron con ráfagas de sus armas.

\- ¡no tenemos salida!- exclamó Twilight tapando sus oídos por las fuertes detonaciones.

\- ¡todas síganme!- gritó Zuly comenzando a arrastrarse para evitar las balas- ¡ninguna se levante o resultará muerta!.

\- ¡¿ella sabe lo que hace?!...- le preguntó Trixie a Starlight.

\- ¡yo… supongo que sí!...

\- ¡¿supones!?...

\- ¡es una soldado , ¿no?!.

\- ¡eso lo se, ¿pero en verdad sabe lo que hace?... digo, se que vive en otra dimensión y posiblemente enfrente peligros, pero en estos momentos...!.

\- ¡ya deja de cuestionarla y sólo síguela!- respondió Starlight interrumpiendo a la unicornio para luego empezar a arrastrarse como Zuly seguido de Trixie y por último Twilight.

El grupo de yeguas se arrastraba siguiendo a Zuly que se dirigía a la cocina bajo la lluvia de plomo, pedazos de las paredes, astillas de las vigas y las columnas, productos reposteros, utensilios de repostería y demás cosas que eran destruidas por las balas caían sobre ellas o cerca a medida que las cuatro ponis seguían su avance rumbo a la cocina para salir por la puerta trasera. De pronto las balas cesaron dejando un silencio incomodo que era roto por un extraño crujir muy suave y los jadeos de las ponis.

\- alto- musitó Zuly deteniéndose -no se levanten…

\- ¿por qué detuvieron su ataque?- preguntó Twilight- ¿Zuly?...

\- posiblemente deben refrigerar sus cañones- respondió la unicornio crema observando el interior de la cocina y finalmente centrar su vista a la puerta trasera- si es así contamos con unos minutos para correr cómo locas a un lugar más seguro, pero...

\- ¿y qué esperamos?, es ahora o nunca- interrumpió Trixie a Zuly levantándose rápido y galopando hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Trixie espera!...- gritó Zuly, la unicornio azul llegó hasta la puerta y giró la manija usando sus patas ya que también estaba agotada para usar magia; al hacerlo tiró de ella muy fuerte abriéndola pero al hacerlo activó un dispositivo explosivo en forma de disco que se elevó girando y emitiendo un sonido parpadeante un poco más arriba de su cabeza.

\- ¿huh?...- murmuró Trixie siguiendo el dispositivo con la mirada.

\- ¡ TWILIGHT CREA UN ESCUDO FRENTE A TRIXIE AHORA!- gritó Zuly con sus ojos muy abiertos .

Twilight no preguntó nada y sólo se concentró lo más que pudo en crear el hechizo, una barrera de color morado se formó en medio de Trixie y el explosivo, Starlight también se concentró usando la poca magia que le quedaba para cubrir el cuerpo de Trixie y alejarlo del escudo segundos antes que el dispositivo explotara. Una enorme explosión sacudió la parte trasera de Sugarcube corner destruyendo gran parte de la cocina y la pared, Twilight soltó un grito de dolor y cayó desmallada después de sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza al tratar de hacer que su escudo fuera resistente… cosa que lo fue ya que soportó la explosión salvando a las cuatro ponis pero se fragmentó cuando la alicornio perdió el conocimiento.

\- ¡ahh!...- se quejó Starlight deshaciendo su hechizo de golpe muy exhausta.

\- eso… estuvo cerca- murmuró Trixie muerta de miedo al presenciar esa explosión.

\- debiste esperar, pudiste haber muerto y de paso matarnos a todas- reprochó Starlight muy molesta mirando a la unicornio azulada con el ceño fruncido- no sabíamos si había una trampa.

\- perdón… yo no quería- dijo Trixie con la voz quebrada.

\- no es momento de pelear entre nosotras- musitó Zuly cerca de la alicornio- Twilight esta bien, sólo perdió el conocimiento por el esfuerzo que hizo en crear el escudo- volteo a ver a las otras dos unicornios mientras subía a la desmallada pony a su lomo.

\- tienes razón- musito Starlight.

\- lo siento, en verdad- dijo de nuevo Trixie cabizbaja.

\- escuchen, no tenemos magia, mis municiones son inútiles contra los droides… así que sigan mis instrucciones y saldremos vivas- dijo zuly levanto su pata donde tenía el brazalete y sobre este se materializaron una esfera metálica.

\- ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Trixie.

\- es un…- Zuly cortó sus palabras abruptamente cuando las tres escucharon que cayó un objeto cerca de ellas, voltearon a mirar rápidamente y Starlight y Trixie pusieron una expresión de confusión mientras que la unicornio crema abrió sus ojos de la impresión al ver un objeto redondo soltando humo, dos objetos más como el primero cayó cerca de ellas quedando en el mismo punto sin moverse o hacer algo.

\- ¿y eso que es?- preguntó Trixie.

\- ¡TODAS CONMIGO!- gritó Zuly y Starlight empujó a Trixie donde Zuly quedando las cuatro juntas, Starlight no sabía que eran esas cosas pero por el grito de la unicornio crema supo que no era nada bueno. Zuly presionó un botón que tenía la esfera y la arrojó al suelo frente a ellas creando un domo con muchas placas en forma de octágonos dejándolas en el interior- ¿listas para la turbulencia?.

\- ¿turbulencia?...- dijeron Starlight y Trixie al unísono y segundos después los artefactos que habían visto explotaron destruyendo por completo Sugarcube corner.

El domo donde estaban encerradas las ponis salió despedido de la casa por la explosión chocando contra otra que estaba a un lado destruyendo la pared e ingresando en el interior de esta y saliendo por el otro extremo para rodar un poco y finalmente deteniéndose en la calle mientras que en el interior del domo las ponis estaban una encima de la otra mareadas quedando Twilight debajo de todas ellas; estaban ilesas pero muy aturdidas por las explosiones aunque ignorando un pequeño detalle.

\- ¿están bien?...- preguntó Zuly encima de Twilight.

\- estoy bien…- respondió Starlight encima de Zuly.

\- estoy mareada- musitó Trixie encima de todas

\- pero ilesa…- respondió Starlight- ¿qué es esta cosa?, no detecte incremento de magia cuando se materializó.

\- se llama escudo AT, es una defensa artificial muy resistente- respondió Zuly- el capitán la usó el día de la feria.

\- ahhh- musitó la unicornio lila.

\- ¿y cuántos tienes?- preguntó Trixie con mucho temor.

\- cuento con dos mas y los tengo que usar sabiamente- respondió Zuly.

\- ¿y en qué ellos se estén acercando sería usarlos sabiamente?- preguntó de nuevo la unicornio azulada señalando con su pata a dos unidades T-900 que se acercaban apuntándolas con sus armas mientras que el cañón comenzaba a girar.

Zuly y Starlight voltearon a ver pero fueron sorprendidas por las ráfagas de balas de las dos unidades que se acercaban que por fortuna eran repelidas por el escudo AT, Trixie soltó un grito de terror, bajó sus orejas por el fuerte sonido y cerró sus ojos al igual que Starlight mientras que Zuly sólo bajó sus orejas viendo como los proyectiles impactaban en el escudo. Debido al castigo que la defensa de las yeguas estaba soportando comenzó a presentar grietas, La unicornio crema miró todo el como y preparó el otro escudo a la vez que estaba atenta de los cambios que presentaba la defensa.

Las grietas se hicieron más grandes y Zuly presionó el botón de la esfera segundos antes que el escudo se fragmentaba creando el nuevo debajo del viejo para soportar el castigo a la vez que los pedazos de octágonos caían al suelo.

\- "Kai… por favor no tardes"…- pensó Zuly sintiendo como un temor la invadía al solamente quedarme un solo escudo.

Unas explosiones se escucharon cerca de ellas y como la única que tenía los ojos abiertos era Zuly, vio como volaban las otras dos unidades T-900 y caían de forma estrepitosa en una casa.

\- ¡sí son tan machos, ¿por que no nos atacan a nosotros?!- exclamo una voz masculina momentos antes que las dos unidades que atacaban el escudo explotaran alejándolos de las yeguas.

Los dos droides que atacaban a las unicornios se levantaron rápido y centraron sus lentes ópticos al igual que Zuly a dos unicornios macho unicornios: uno de pelaje marrón arenoso, melena negra y ojos color gris pizarra con el ceño fruncido mientras que su cuerno era cubierto con un aura color anaranjado oscuro, y el otro tenía el pelaje color chocolate, melena salmón, ojos color marrón con su cuerno también cubierto con un aura color beige.

Las dos unidades que cayeron dentro de la casa salieron rompiendo las paredes y centraron sus lentes a los dos unicornios. Ninguno se movía, sólo estaban parados sin mover ningún músculo o engrane atentos a los movimientos del contrario.

\- vaya vaya vay- se mofó uno de los pilotos de droide al ver a los dos ponis- se ven muy decididos.

\- bueno, no podemos defraudarlos- respondió otro piloto con un tono burlesco- duelo de caballeros como en el viejo oeste.

\- yo vigilo a las yeguas, ustedes diviértanse con esos- dijo otro soldado y posteriormente dio el comando moviendo a la unidad de asalto hacia dónde estaban las yeguas en el domo.

\- ¡teniente Sharp alejasen, esas cosas son muy peligrosas!- grito Zuly para luego voltear a mirar hacia arriba- creo que tenemos demasiado espacio dentro del domo para que estén de encima de mí.

\- ¿qué?... oh, perdón…- dijo la unicornio azulada moviéndose hacia un lado para luego levantarse Starlight y de última Zuly y sentarse para abrazar Twilight y girar su vista hacia los dos unicornios.

\- tal vez Sharp se mueva, pero de Mustang lo dudo- dijo Starlight.

\- hmmm…- masculló Mustang- ¿Sharp?...

\- ¿señor?...

\- ¿esas cosas son resistentes como la roca cierto?.

\- así es señor, los ataques mágicos no le afectan, al igual que nuestras armas… sus escamas son muy duras- dijo el unicornio de pelaje chocolate- además que ellos arrojan algo que mata en el acto por su garra, la que es más grande… sólo se escuchan muchos truenos, así nos dimos cuenta de la forma en que nos mataba.

\- entonces un ataque sorpresa puede ser útil- musitó Mustang- dispara a los ojos, yo a sus garras… a mi señal- dijo tomando una pose de defensa al igual que Sharp.

Del oscuro cielo nocturno cinco pegasos descendieron rápidamente en picada golpeando las patas de las unidades de asalto haciendo que estás perdieran su estabilidad, El capitán Mustang centros magia en los brazos de las unidades generando sus explosiones mientras que el teniente Sharp comenzó a disparar rayos de su cuerno tratando de atinar a la rostro.

\- ¡que carajo!- gritó uno de los pilotos.

\- teniente, las unidades que están con los objetivos en el pueblo están siendo atacadas- dijo otro soldado.

\- ¿hay bajas en los droides?- preguntó el sargento.

\- negativo señor…

\- entonces inicien contraataque, acaben con todo- ordenó el sargento.

Los cinco pegasos se reunieron con los dos unicornios y formando una línea de defensa: Mustang, Sharp, Night Fury y los dos pegasos, y Ice River que se unió con el grupo de pegasos poniendo al tanto a los ponis de la situación mientras que los pilotos de las unidades de asalto daban los comandos para que estas unidades se levantarán; ya con la autorización de sus superiores, los pilotos comenzaron a atacar a la pequeña escuadra de ponis haciendo que ésta se replegaran para no salir heridos.

Sharp y Mustang galoparon muy rápido ocultándosen detrás de los escombros para luego contraatacar con magia mientras que Night Fury y sus muchachos abrieron sus alas y volaron hacia el cielo siendo seguidos por una lluvia de balas que por fortuna no impactó en ninguno y contraatacaban con ballestas a esas criaturas.

Los ataques de los dos unicornios eran inútiles ya que rebotaban en los cuerpos metálicos moviéndolos sólo un poco mientras que el de los pegasos era completamente nulo. Night Fury y los otros pegasos se ocultaron en un cúmulo de nubes para esperar la oportunidad de un nuevo ataque, gracias al color del uniforme que él y Ice River tenían lograban pasar desapercibido ante la mirada de aquellas criatura… o eso pensaba.

Uno de los droides centró su vista al cielo activando el modo de visión nocturna observando con claridad su entorno pero no vio rastro de los soldados voladores, hasta que cambió el modo nocturno al modo térmico encontrando el calor corporal de los pegasos en la nube donde se ocultaban.

\- pueden huir pero no ocultarse- musitó el piloto de la unidad de asalto para luego accionar los botones y disparar al cielo.

Las balas impactaron en dos de los ponis, uno en sus patas y alas hiriéndolo y lamentablemente el otro no corrió con tanta suerte ya que los proyectiles impactaron en su cuerpo causándole la muerte instantánea provocando que la nube se tiñera de rojo que no se veía por la oscuridad de la noche, el pony que murió se hundió en la nube lentamente y saliera por debajo para caer al vacío y posteriormente sobre el techo de una casa y destruirlo con su cuerpo. Nigjt Fury y el otro soldado abandonaron la nube en diferentes direcciones haciendo que el droide siguiera al sargento del escuadrón ocasión con su arma para tratar de derribarlo.

\- no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes- dijo el soldado que piloteaba la unidad que estaba frente a las ponis y empezó a arremeter con su arma el escudo haciendo que las balas fueran replegadas y rebotaran en todas direcciones.

\- ¡necesitamos un mejor plan señor!- gritó Sharp ocultándose de los disparos de los droides y posteriormente asomarse y disparar otro rayo que impactó en el pecho de una de las unidades de asalto sin causarle daño- ¡no les hacemos ni cosquillas!.

\- ¡eso veo!- respondió el unicornio asomándose y lanzando rayos mágicos- ¡debemos actuar rápido o mataran a la princesa Twilight!.

\- Jejeje…- reía por lo bajo el piloto del droide que arremetía contra defensa de las yeguas, Trixie gritaba de terror con sus ojos cerrados mientras que Starlight veía a esa criatura con el ceño fruncido; caso contrario de Zuly que sólo miraba los paneles del escudo atenta a los cambios que presentaba para poder activar su último domo- es resistente, pero no creo que soporte un bombardeo…

La unidad T-900 detuvo su ataque y se alejó varios pasos sin despegar la vista de su objetivo, se alejó a unos ocho metros para luego apuntar de nuevo con su arma al escudo. El droide efectuó el primer disparo arrojando una granada de 40mm que explotó causando un fuerte ruido pero no afectó la defensa de las ponis.

\- ahhh mis oídos- se quejó Starlight cubriendo sus orejas- ¿con qué nos ataca?...

\- granadas- respondió Zuly- por fortuna son de 40mm… ¡ya basta Trixie!- tras ese grito la unicornio azulada quedó callada- perdón, pero necesito concentrarme.

\- ¿cuanto resiste el escudo?- murmuró el piloto presionando el botón del joystick disparando otra granada, luego otra y otra hasta que la defensa que protegía a las unicornios comenzó a mostrar fisuras- ya era hora.

\- ¡pronto, crea el otro escudo!- exclamo Trixie viendo como el brazo de la unidad de asalto empezaba a girar- ¡ZULY CREA OTRO ESCUDO!.

\- no puedo, moriríamos asfixiada- respondió la unicornio crema- debo esperar el momento indicado para hacerlo.

\- hasta aquí las trajo el río…- dijo el piloto con una sonrisa mientras que la unidad que piloteaba asomaba un cañón por encima de su hombro y lo apuntaba a las yeguas sin dejar de apuntarle con la minigun de su brazo- adiós… ¿qué?...- murmuró sorprendido cuando la imagen que mostraba el monitor se movió abruptamente y luego se escuchó un sonido metálico y las quejas de los otros tres pilotos- ¿que pasó?.

\- algo nos atacó por la espalda- dijo uno de los pilotos.

\- *¡DEJA A MIS AMIGAS EN PAZ!*…- se escuchó una voz femenina por los parlantes, uno de los pilotos enfocó la imagen donde estaba el domo con las yeguas y vio frente a este a una pegaso de pelaje cian y melena arcoíris con el ceño fruncido y sus alas extendidas, luego la pony miró de reojo el fracturado domo viendo a las cuatro yeguas aunque centro más su vista en la desmallada alicornio- ¡¿que le hicieron a Twilight?!...

\- genial… nos atacó la mascota de la comunidad LGTB- dijo otro de los pilotos moviendo el joystick y colocando de pie a la unidad de asalto.

\- ¡señorita Rainbow aléjate!- exclamo Zuly mirando a la pegaso, el domo que protegía a las unicornios se deshizo por el castigo de las balas dejándolas expuestas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el piloto que controlaba el T-900 que las atacaba- o no…- murmuró la unicornio crema al ver el leve movimiento de cabeza de la unidad.

\- ¿qué pasa?...- preguntó Trixie.

\- traigan a la señorita Rainbow para ponerla a salvo ya que nos atacaran de nuevo, no tengo fuerza para recitar otro hechizo- respondió Zuly.

Starlight ahogó un grito y cerró sus ojos tratando de recitar el hechizo, fruncía el ceño debido al esfuerzo pero de su cuerno sólo salían pequeñas chispas. Zuly al ver esto centró su vista y también trataba de recitar el hechizo pero eran esfuerzos en vano ya que también estaba muy agotada. De pronto el cuerpo de Rainbow fue cubierto por una leve aura color rosa y atraída de forma brusca hacia las yeguas sorprendiendo a la pegaso de melena arcoíris ya que fue tomada por sorpresa.

\- ¡escudo ahora!- gritó Trixie con su cuerno cubierto por su aura rosa atrapando a Rainbow entre sus brazos para luego deshacer su hechizo y jadear pesadamente, Zuly activó el escudo creando el domo compuesto de octágonos segundos antes de que fuera atacado con una lluvia de balas.

\- ¡oye!..- protestó la pegaso en brazos de la unicornio.

\- ¡de… nada!…- respondió Trixie arrastrando sus palabras debido a su agotamiento- ¡¿por qué… volviste?!...

\- ¡qué pregunta más tonta, no las iba a dejar morir, además… ¿está es la forma de hacerles frente?!- respondió la pegaso zafándose de los brazos de la unicornio al sentirlos más flojos y voltear a ver a Starlight.

\- ¡tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente!- gritó la unicornio lila, Rainbow entrecerró los ojos y luego volteo a ver a la alicornio en los brazos de Zuly- ¡¿qué le hicieron a Twilight?!.

\- ¡sólo está agotada!- respondió la unicornio crema viendo los octágonos del domo hasta que algo llamó su atención- ¡sólo hay dos formas de salir de aquí!.

\- ¡¿cuáles son?!...- grito Starlight viendo a lo lejos como las otras unidades se levantaban y comenzaban a atacar a los otros unicornios y pegasos que habían llegado a su rescate.

\- ¡muertas o…!

\- ¡esa no es una salida!- exclamaron Trixie, Rainbow y Starlight al unísono interrumpiendo a Zuly.

\- o…- musitó de nuevo la unicornio crema señalando el cielo nocturno donde se veía un punto brillante.

Las yeguas centraron su vista al cielo donde señalaba Zuly viendo como ese punto brillante aumentaba para luego caer junto la unidad que las atacaba un misil que explotó levantándolo para luego ser impactado por otro misil que lo arrojó más alto y luego caer dentro de una casa. A los pocos segundos Nightwolf cayó entre las otras tres unidades de asalto dando un giro en su propio eje cortando el arma de una de los T-900 con su espada antes de tocar tierra; las chispas salieron del mutilado brazo haciendo que saliera el aviso de "falla" en el monitor del piloto; el unicornio cayó a tierra en tres patas para luego materializar su minigun sobre su lomo y apuntarla a la otra unidad directo a las cabeza para luego disparar su arsenal prácticamente a quema ropa mientras que con los propulsores de sus patas traseras las apuntaba en el abdomen de otra unidad y los accionara enviando al T-900 muy lejos de él haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared.

Nightwolf usó de nuevo sus propulsores para evadir un golpe de la unidad de asalto que le cortó el brazo sin dejar de disparar al rostro del otro T-900 destrozándola por completo, aunque no evitó que el droide levantara su brazo y accionara su arma y las balas impactaron en su objetivo que por desgracia no era el objetivo que el piloto quería.

\- idiota…- dijo entre dientes el piloto del droide que tenia el brazo mutilada al ver por el monitor como el droide que tenía la cabeza destruida vaciaba su arma sobre su unidad que piloteaba- ¿por qué atacas si no ves?- dijo a la vez que volteaba a ver a su compañero.

-… ups…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió al ya ver el monitor de su compañero la frase "fuera de linea" y el de el con la frase "sin señal".

Nightwolf usó su espada y cortó el arma del droide deteniendo su ataque ya que empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, luego cortó las piernas de ambos droides y por último retrajo su espada y materializó un arma de doble cañón que disparó en los pechos de ambos droides deteniéndolos por completo. Luego el semental gris niebla centró su vista en el droide que había lanzado contra la pared a la vez que de su lado izquierdo se materializada dos cañones un tanto diferentes a los que había materializado primero mientras que el arma en su pata se contraía para apoyarse sobre sus cuatro extremidades y disparar varios misiles que destruyeron al droide y la casa.

\- ¡¿están bien?!- preguntó Nightwolf mirando los escombros donde estaban ocultos los dos unicornios, Mustang y Sharp se asomaron viendo al unicornio de pelaje gris niebla y melena negra en medio de las dos unidades destruidas- ¿se encuentran bien?.

\- ¡¿tu hiciste esto, que clase de hechizos fueron los que usaste?¡- preguntó Sharp.

\- ¡unos muy complejos!- respondió Nightwolf retirándose de los droides caídos y acercándose al escudo que protegía a las yeguas.

\- ¿quién es él Sharp?- preguntó Mustang saliendo a par con el unicornio de pelaje chocolate y dirigiéndose a paso lento donde estaban las unidades caídas.

\- no lo se señor, la princesa Twilight sólo dijo que eran amigos… él y la unicornio crema que está con la princesa- respondió Sharp.

A los pocos segundos aparecieron los otros soldados que patrullaban el pueblo tras escuchar las explosiones de la batalla, Mustang volteo a mirar al grupo viendo rostros de impresión al ver los cuerpos de esas extrañas criaturas.

\- ¡señores la zona es segura, formen dúos y patrullan la ciudad, debe ser completamente segura!- ordenó Mustang y los soldados se retiraron en dúos como se los habían ordenado. Night Fury descendió junto con Ice River cerca de los dos unicornios con una expresión no muy alentadora- ¿bajas?...

\- en el palacio muchas señor…- respondió el Night Fury- de los tres muchachos que vinieron conmigo, uno resultó muerto y el otro está muy grave… ya lo trasladaron al hospital.

\- esas cosas nos dio trabajo y el las derrotó muy fácil- dijo Ice River mirando al unicornio gris niebla.

\- eso lo vimos y me inquieta… yo tengo preguntas y el tiene respuestas- masculló Mustang muy serio mirando a Nightwolf.

\- teniente…- dijo Nightwolf frente al domo mirando a la unicornio crema.

\- sabía que no me dejarías sola- susurró Zuly con una sonrisa. Nightwolf golpeó levemente el escudo provocando que este se fragmentara y cayera en pedazos.

\- ¿qué?... un golpe más y estaríamos muertas- dijo Trixie sentándose de golpe y respirando hondo.

\- dijo que solamente habían tres ponis aparte de usted Blueberry- preguntó el semental gris niebla al ver a las cinco yeguas.

\- yo llegué luego- dijo Rainbow- no me iba a quedar de cascos cruzados sabiendo que las iban a volver añicos.

\- respuesta de un soldado de admirar señorita Dash- dijo Nightwolf mirando de reojo a la pegaso.

\- señor, por desgracias murieron civiles, la casa de la señorita Pie fue destruida al tratar de eliminarnos- dijo Zuly pasándole a la desmallada alicornio a Starlight para luego levantarse- no sabemos cuantos droides hay en el pueblo, todo fue muy rápido.

\- es una pena lo de las bajas, por el local díganle a la señorita Pie que no se preocupe, hablaré con mi maestra y se que ella la ayudará- respondió el semental volteando a ver los escombros de Sugarcube corner- ¿alguna otra antigua portadora de los elementos fue herida?.

\- no… antes de que este trío de locas nos tele transportara al palacio, Applejack y Rarity salieron minutos antes de que empezara el ataque- respondió Rainbow acercándose al semental- ellas deben estar en sus casas sanas y salvas sin ninguna idea de lo que estaba pasando aquí.

\- que no sepan lo que pasó aquí es una cosa- respondió Nightwolf captando la atención de las yeguas- ¿Blueberry les dijo que estaba luchando contra un droide?.

\- sólo se lo dije a la princesa Twilight ya que es la que estaba cerca señor- respondió la unicornio crema.

\- la señorita Rarity y Big Mac estaban siendo atacados por un droide- las yeguas soltaron un grito ahogado al escuchar eso- cuando la teniente me contactó estaba luchando contra él.

\- ¿y Rarity está bien?- preguntó la pegaso color cian muy preocupada.

\- ella está bien…

\- que alivió- musitó Rainbow soltando un suspiro y colocando su pata sobre su pecho.

\- la que no lo está es la señorita Applejack, ella está gravemente herida.

\- ¡¿qué!?- Rainbow exclamó tan fuerte que Mustang y los otros ponis detuvieron su avance- dime que es una broma- preguntó con un hilo de temor muy marcado.

\- señorita Rainbow, él no es de hacer bromas- dijo Zuly mirando a la pegaso a la vez que presionaba su brazalete y la armadura que cubría su cuerpo desapareció- ¿capitán?...

\- al terminar la batalla con el droide que atacó a la señorita Rarity escuche una explosiones cerca, fui a investigar y encontré al droide a punto de acecinar a la joven Apple Bloom, logré impedirlo pero ya había atacado a la señorita Applejack… neutralicé al droide y la lleve lo más rápido posible al hospital; allí encontré a Big Mac y a Rarity.

\- Zuly…- murmuró Rainbow acercándose donde la unicornio- tu puedes salvarla, curar sus heridas como lo hiciste con las mías… acompáñame al hospital.

\- lo siento señorita Rainbow- dijo la unicornio cerrando sus ojos- pero en estos momentos no estoy en condiciones de recitar un hechizo más… estoy agotada y se que será inútil…- los ojos de Rainbow se humedecieron hasta soltar algunas lágrimas para luego cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y fruncir el ceño, abrió sus alas y de un fuerte aleteo se elevó perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche

\- ¡oye tú!- gritó Sharp acercándose con los otros soldados- más te vale que te expliques… ¿quién eres y como sabías como atacar a esos monstruos?.

\- teniente Sharp puedo explicarlo- dijo Zuly quedando a par de Nightwolf- él…- iba a decir algo pero el unicornio gris niebla extendió su pata a un lado deteniéndola.

\- soy el capitán Nightwolf- respondió el semental con su porte serio.

\- ¿capitán, de que división?- preguntó Mustang.

\- ¿tú quien eres?- preguntó Nightwolf mirando al unicornio marrón arenoso.

\- capitán Mustang, comandante de la guardia de la princesa Twilight- respondió el unicornio.

\- hmm… ya, soy el comandante de una base que está situada en el otro continente, más exactamente en Arabia Equina

\- yo eh estado en Arabia Equina, y allí no existen bases Equestres- dijo Sharp.

\- es una división secreta- respondió Nightwolf.

\- conozco todas las divisiones que tiene la guardia de las princesas, y lo que dice Sharp es cierto… no existe tal división- dijo el unicornio Mustang de forma intimidante.

\- somos una división secreta- respondió Nightwolf sin dejarse intimidar…- y si no me crees, pregúntale a la princesa Luna ya que es a ella es a la que le rindo cuentas capitán- dijo el semental dando media vuelta y viendo a Twilight para comenzar a escanear su cuerpo con su ciber retina.

\- ¿y los hechizos que recitaste?- pregunto Sharp- sí que fueron extraños, ni los unicornios de la guardia nocturna tiene ese tipo de magia.

\- los unicornios de la guardia nocturna usan hechizos de magia blanca aprendidos en una academia militar- respondió Nightwolf finalizando el escáner en Twilight para luego proseguir en Starlight- y si están pensando que mi magia es negra están muy equivocados… digamos que mi magia es diferente para no alargar mucho el tema- dijo de forma cortante finalizando el escáner en la unicornio lila para luego proseguir con Zuly que serró sus ojos colocando un semblante más tranquilo- o si tiene dudas, la teniente Blueberry puede responder a eso.

\- claro…- masculló Mustang- ¿y esas criaturas, como sabías donde atacar?.

\- llevamos años combatiendo a esos monstruos capitán para que no invadan el reino de Equestria- respondió Zuly llamando la atención de los ponis machos- son criaturas muy resistentes pero no invencibles… aunque enfrentarlas cuerpo a cuerpo es casi un suicidio si no se tiene el entrenamiento adecuado, y el capitán Night… calló de inmediato y abrió sus ojos de golpe viendo que los soldados la estaban observando con atención.

\- si pensaba pasar desapercibida lo acaba de echar todo a perder- susurró Trixie en la oreja de Starlight, giró su vista y vio al unicornio gris niebla frente a ella muy serio- esto… ¿perdón?.

\- ¿señorita Zuly?- musitó el teniente Sharp mirando a la unicornio con una expresión de asombro y ella solo desvió la mirada sintiéndose algo incomoda, o más bien apenada.

\- perdón por mentir, pero solo seguía ordenes de la princesa Luna- respondió Zuly.

\- listo…- masculló Nightwolf finalizando el escaneo en el cuerpo de Trixie para luego acercarse donde los soldados- la princesa Twilight sólo esta desmallada, su nivel mágico es muy bajo y no presenta heridas que comprometan su vida, los niveles mágicos de la teniente Blueberry y la señorita Starlight Glimmer también se encuentran muy bajos, sólo tienen heridas menores que sanaran con el tiempo mientras que la señorita Trixie solo presenta un leve desgaste de magia- dijo dando media vuelta alejándose un poco y empezar a mirar el cielo.

\- ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso si sólo las viste?- preguntó Ice River.

\- el capitán conoce hechizos muy avanzados- respondió Zuly sin voltear a ver ya que aún se sentía incomoda con la mirada de Sharp.

\- será mejor llevar a la princesa al castillo y los demás patrullar el pueblo, le propongo que la teniente Blueberry se retire ya que no debe de estar en condiciones de seguir luchando- propuso el capitán Mustang volteando a ver a Nightwolf pero el semental solo veía el cielo.

\- aún tengo fuerzas capitán Mustang- respondió la yegua por lo bajo.

\- es lo mejor…- respondió el unicornio sin voltear a verla- capitán Mustang por favor coordine a sus soldados- el unicornio de pelaje marrón arenoso miro a Nightwolf al rostro pero este sólo veía el cielo como si buscará algo, Mustang no pronunció mas palabras y se retiró donde sus soldados.

\- pero señor…- protesto la unicornio crema acercándose donde Nightwolf.

\- hiciste un gran trabajo coordinando la evacuación, protegiste a la princesa y me diste el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera llegar- respondió el semental para luego mirar a la unicornio de reojo- estoy muy orgulloso Zuly…- al escuchar esas palabras, el rostro de la yegua paso de crema a rojo- no me arriesgare a perder a mi mejor unidad en comunicaciones.

\- yo… si, si señor… como ordene capitán- musito la yegua embozando una leve sonrisa.

\- además necesito que te conectes con el ojo de Holy- dijo el semental mirando de nuevo al cielo- esos droides no llegaron a Equestria por correo express Blueberry, además me parece raro que solo fueran seis unidades…

\- ¿quiere escanee todo el pueblo en busca de más droides?.

\- no, quiero que busques más allá, debe de haber un portal entre ambos mundos y si ese es el caso debo cerrarlo- dijo Nightwolf mirando a la unicornio.

\- señor, es muy peligroso…- musitó la unicornio crema- si hay un portal que les dio acceso a Equestria, del otro lado debe estar plagado de droides.

\- los droides no serán problemas, problemas tendré si me topo con Saotome o Foxhoud… ya sabe como proceder teniente. ¡capitán esta es su jurisdicción, si gusta empiece a patrullar con sus soldado!- dijo Nightwolf volteando a ver al unicornio- yo los alcanzare en unos minutos.

\- ese sujeto si que es raro… Ice, será mejor que las escoltes, dile a los demás que les ordeno redoblar defensas- dijo Mustang sin mirando al pegaso- los demás repliéguense y no dejen piedra sin levantar.

\- como ordene señor- respondió el semental para luego acercarse donde estaban Starlight, Trixie y Twilight.

\- a la orden señor- dijeron los otros ponis al unísono para luego salir caminando en diferentes direcciones.

Starlight dejó libre a Twilight para que el semental la pudiera acomodar sobre su lomo, ya acomodada el pegaso comenzó a alejarse mientras que Trixie ayudaba a Starlight a ponerse de pie; los otros sementales comenzaron a alejarse y Zuly se unió al pegaso mientras que las dos yeguas voltearon a ver lo que había quedado de Sugarcube corner.

\- ¿crees que Pinkie se moleste por lo de su casa?- preguntó Trixie.

\- en que se moleste no es el problema- respondió Starlight viendo como se desplomaba por completo la edificación- que le de un paro cardíaco cuando se entere si será un problema, mejor vamos al castillo, las demás deben saber lo que pasó.

Las dos unicornios se levantaron y se dieron media vuelta marchándose del lugar, pero al pasar cerca de una casa la pared de ésta fue destrozada por el droide que Nightwolf había atacado de primero, de su cuerpo salía humo y chispas a la vez que segregaba fluidos hidráulicos, le faltaba el brazo izquierdo y el lente óptico derecho estaba apagado; el ruido que provocó la unidad de asalto llamó la atención de los ponis que se sobre exaltaron al ver a esa criatura de pie y cerca de las unicornios, el piloto de esta unidad presionó el botón del joystick accionando el arma principal al ver por medio del monitor a las dos unicornios que lo veían muy temerosas.

Los cañones del arma comenzaron a girar y la primera en reaccionar al sonido que provocaba la rotación fue Trixie que empujó con su cuerpo a su amiga apartándola de la línea de fuego segundos antes que el droide comenzará a disparar. Los otros ponis se tiraron al suelo por el estruendoso ruido mientras que Starlight cayó al suelo adolorida por la fuerza conque Trixie la empujó pero abrió sus ojos a más no poder al ver como la unicornio azulada se movía al ser atravesada por las balas.

\- Tri… Trixie…- balbuceo Starlight sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer sin control por sus mejillas- ¡TRIXIE!...- gritó más fuerte cuando el cuerpo de su amiga se desplomó al suelo generando un charco de sangre bajo ella.

Los cañones de la unidad T-900 dejaron de girar soltando humo de sus trompetillas para comenzar un avance lento hacia la unicornio lila mientras que de en medio de los cañones sacaba una enorme estaca, aunque su paso fue detenido por Nightwolf que lo embistió por su lado izquierdo desestabilizándolo y luego dio un golpe con sus patas a las piernas derribándolo al suelo para luego materializar su katana y de movimientos rápidos cortó su extremidades dejando al droide inmovilizado.

Los otros ponis se levantaron pero no se acercaron con excepción de Zuly que galopó hacia Starlight que aún permanecía en shock mientras que Nightwolf se volteó y escaneo el cuerpo de Trixie a la vez que retraía su arma en su pata derecha y la extendía a un lado deteniendo el avance de Zuly, la unicornio volteo a verlo muy angustiada pero el semental sólo negó con su cabeza y Zuly volvió a mirar a Starlight que ya se encontraba cerca de su amiga; Nightwolf frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz molesto para luego dar la vuelta, subirse sobre el droide y verlo a la cara para que el piloto pudiera verlo por el monitor.

\- no saben el error que cometieron… los voy a buscar, los voy a encontrar y los haré pagar de una forma tan lenta que van a desear morir rápido- dijo Nightwolf muy serio para luego destruir la fuente de poder del droide.

El monitor del piloto mostró la frase "Fuera de línea" y el piloto estaba inexpresivo viendo el mensaje, luego volteo a mirar a los demás pilotos y estos sólo le afirmaron con su cabeza.

\- yo le digo…- dijo el piloto de la última unidad caída- ¡teniente Reaper, las unidades del pueblo cayeron!.

\- ¿se dejaron derrotar por esos caballos de feria?- preguntó el teniente irritado.

\- de hecho señor… los acabo uno solo, el mismo que destruyó las dos primeras unidades- intervino otro de los pilotos- ese tal Nightwolf...

\- ese si que me tiene hasta los cojones- musitó Reaper entre dientes- ¡doctora Runner esa es su entrada, acabe con ese maldito equino parlante!.

\- Trixie.. amiga…- musitaba Starlight con la voz quebrada a la vez que las lágrimas caían sin control, tomó a la unicornio entre sus brazos para verla al rostro y con su casco retiró el fleco de su melena de su rostro- Trixie…

\- Star… light…- dijo Trixie arrastrando sus palabras.

\- ¿por qué me empujaste?, debiste correr y salvarte…

\- no podía… dejar que… que… nada malo le pasara a… mi asis… asit… asistente- dichas palabras de Trixie provocaron una leve sonrisa en Starlight- además tú… fuiste mí… mí primer amiga… mí mejor amiga- dijo la unicornio azulada levantando su pata tratando de tocar el rostro de Starlight.

\- también fuiste mi primer y mejor amiga Trixie- respondió Starlight acercando su rostro y cerrando los ojos al casco de Trixie sintiendo su caricia- siempre me gustaron tus shows, tus ocurrencias…- abrió los ojos y la miró con una expresión tan cálida como sus emociones le permitían en ese momento- las veces que me metías en problemas como la vez que desapareciste el mapa de Twilight del castillo.

\- pero apareció… en el lugar… donde… donde inició… nuestra… amistad- respondió Trixie acariciando el rostro de su amiga- Starlight… debo decirte… decirte algo que me… guardé por mucho… mucho tiempo por temor… a que me… rechazaras o… a perderte.

\- si fue por la caja de galletas que te comiste y ocultaste la evidencia debajo de mí escritorio culpando a Ocellus ya lo sabía, además por eso no te voy a rechazar o me vas a perder.

\- no… no es eso… Starlight Glimmer… te… amo… yo.. te… amo- decía Trixie a la vez que sus palabras perdían fuerza, su casco comenzó a resbalar por el rostro de Starlight hasta caer al suelo sin fuerza dejando a la unicornio azulada con una mirada fija y opaca.

\- ¿Trixie?... Trixie reacciona… ¿Trixie?... ¡Trixie despierta, Trixie!... ¡no me hagas esto por favor Trixie!- gritaba Starlight sacudiendo el cuerpo de su amiga para luego abrazarlo y comenzar un llanto inconsolable.

\- Sharp inicien el patrullaje, los alcanzo luego- musitó Mustang para luego dirigirse donde Nightwolf, los otros ponis dieron media vuelta alejándose y Zuly se acercó donde las dos unicornios con una expresión muy triste.

\- Ice River ya se llevó a la princesa al palacio, yo las escoltare si me lo permite capitán- dijo Mustang mirando a las yeguas.

\- te las encargo…- respondió Nightwolf y segundos después sonó un*pip pip pip* provenir de el y Mustang volteo a verlo- yo debo atender un asunto antes de unirme a la patrulla… por favor retirarlas ya- el unicornio de pelaje marrón arenoso giró su vista hacia las yeguas y comenzó su avance pero a la casa de donde salió el droide, tomó con su magia una sabana que fue lo primero que vio y luego se dirigió hacia ellas- Blueberry, tenemos un problema- murmuró el unicornio haciendo que Zuly lo escuchara por su comunicador y la yegua lo presionara un poco para escuchar menor- el ojo detectó algo que se acerca a gran velocidad, deben marcharse ahora.

\- enterada…- respondió la unicornio crema- Starlight debemos irnos.

\- no la dejaré aquí tirada- respondió Starlight en medio de su llanto.

\- es peligroso quedarnos aquí, se detectó movimiento enemigo acercándose.

\- ¡dije que no la dejaré aquí tirada como si fuera un objeto!- respondió de un fuerte grito mirando a Zuly con el ceño fruncido para luego cambiarlo a la expresión amarga y dolorosa- no abandonare a mi amiga….

\- no abandonaremos a ningún pony señorita Starlight- ambas ponis voltearon a ver y vieron a Mustang con la sabana cubierta por su magia- su amiga tendrá su despedida como usted deseé, pero por el momento debemos volver al palacio- musitó cerrando los ojos de Trixie muy delicadamente con su pata.

Zuly ayudó a Starlight a ponerse de pie mientras que Mustang cubría el cuerpo de Trixie con su magia y posteriormente lo cubría con la sabana de cabeza a patas, lo descargó muy suave sobre su lomo y comenzó a avanzar seguido por las dos yeguas dejando sólo a Nightwolf en medio de la destruida calle.

\- ¿negro?...- dijo el unicornio gris niebla e inmediatamente apareció el libro frente a él- mi maestra me dijo que nada de ejercicio o entrenamiento mágico… si ya se que no seguí sus indicaciones…- dijo mirando al libro cuando este destelló un poco- pero ahora la situación lo amerita, muéstrame los mejores hechizos de defensa y ataque que tengas, les mostraremos que no pueden invadir este reino por las malas- el libro se abrió pasando sus páginas muy rápido soltando un destello azulado.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos y en el cielo nocturno Nightwolf vio una luz que se acercaba, de repente la luz desapareció cuando estuvo prácticamente sobre el causando un momento de tensión al unicornio hasta que escuchó segundos después que la luz se esfumara unos estallidos muy familiares para él. Zuly, Starlight y Mustang se detuvieron al escuchar los estallidos seguidos de el sonido de explosiones simultáneas estando a unas calles alejado de Nightwolf.

\- por Celestia, ¿Qué fue eso?- masculló Mustang volteando a ver de dónde provino el estruendo notando una enorme nube de polvo.

\- bombas de racimo- murmuró la unicornio crema volteando a ver notando la nube de polvo- será mejor apresurarnos, estaremos mas seguros en el palacio- dijo volteando a ver al unicornio.

\- ¿y tu capitán?...- le preguntó Mustang a Zuly sin voltearla a ver.

\- él estará bien, ha salido ileso de cosas peores- dijo la unicornio haciendo que el unicornio la volteara a ver con una ceja arqueada- confía en mí, él esta bien…- Mustang no pregunto mas y solo continuó su camino seguido de Zuly y la destrozada Starlight que caminaba cabizbaja- "Kai cuídate por favor"- pensó muy preocupada.

Sobre la nube de polvo se encontraba SMJ-002 observando detalladamente el área atacada cambiando la visión nocturna a térmica buscando señales del unicornio, veía movimiento térmico y disparaba su arma matando presuntamente al unicornio gris niebla, pero al realizar un acercamiento se daba cuenta que solo se trataba de otro pony.

\- ¿buscas a alguien?...- se escuchó la voz de Nightwolf y la unidad SMJ-002 comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada- detrás de ti…- Fey o SMJ-002 se dio la vuelta viendo la silueta térmica del semental, cambio el modo de visión notando al unicornio siendo sostenido en el aire por los propulsores de sus patas traseras y en sus costados tenía las alas de plumas metálicas extendidas, pero sus ojos eran algo diferentes: mientras que el derecho era el cibernético habitual estaba brillando de color rojo mas intenso y el izquierdo arrojaba algo parecido a humo por el rabillo.

\- identidad confirmada…- dijo Fey con voz neutra- creímos que habías sido destruido unidad de asalto SMT-006, han pasado muchos años… tu padre estará orgulloso de saber que estas en funcionamiento, hayas cambiado de apariencia.

\- mi nombre es Nightwolf y no tengo padre… será mejor que se larguen de este reino, pero eso no significa que no vaya por ustedes- respondió el unicornio muy serio- secuestraron a una pony muy importante para este reino y les exijo que la liberen.

\- si vuelves con nosotros dejaremos este lugar en paz.

\- si como no, se cuáles son sus planes, acabaron con la tierra sólo por intereses egoístas, no les importa matarse los unos a los otros, son como langostas arrasando todo a su paso y si abrieron un portal a este mundo es para que tenga el mismo destino- respondió el unicornio sin cambiar su actitud seria.

\- si no bienes con nosotros por las buenas entonces serán por las malas- dijo de nuevo la unidad de asalto tomando una pose de defensa.

Qw- je… que buen negociante resultaste ser- dijo el semental cerrando los ojos y la unidad aprovechó ese pequeño descuido para disparar su arma de plasma, el impacto no fue directo ya que el disparo chocó con lo que al parecer fue un escudo que había frente al unicornio dispersado la energía- si quieren que vaya con ustedes, deberán hacerlo llevando mi frio cadáver, de lo contrario- dijo abriendo sus ojos y arrojando un rayo mágico de su cuerno que Fey esquivo fácilmente, pero al mirar de nuevo vio que el unicornio ya estaba junto a ella- mas te vale que me des pelea, por que cuando acabe contigo iré a buscarlos y los matare a todos…

Continuará…

**¡YAIBA FUERA!...**

**¿reviews?**


	12. Tras las lineas enemigas parte 2

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo este capítulo para que se entretengan un poco en esta cuarentena. También les puedo sugerir mis dos one- shot "Alba" y "Frío otoño" si les gusta algo de poesía :D**

**Sin más preámbulos, ¡que comience la acción!... gracias.**

**Capítulo 12: Tras las líneas enemigas parte 2.**

\- Canterlot… ¿atacada?... balbuceó Fluttershy sintiendo mucho temor al darse una idea de quienes eran las criaturas que estaban atacando la cuidad capital- ¿qué más dice la nota Spike?.

\- no dice mucho, la envía la princesa Luna… sólo que están bajo ataque, requiere el apoyo de Nightwolf y que la guardia de Twilight esté preparada para una posible invasión- respondió el dragón- debo informarle a Twilight de lo que está pasando, debe estar preparada.

\- pues la carta llegó algo tarde- musitó Scootaloo algo molesta- y salir en estos momentos es muy peligroso Spike, además no creo que Twilight aún se encuentre en Sugarcube corner.

\- pero debo buscarla, debe saber que Canterlot está bajo ataque… nuestra familia está en ese lugar- respondió el dragón ansioso.

\- buscarla no será un problema- musitó Pinkie asomada en la ventana llamando la atención de la pegaso y el dragón- ella, Starlight, Zuly y un grupo de soldados se acercan y… acaba de acercarse otro pegaso… creo que se trata del amor de Twilight…- dijo en voz baja para no formar un rumor o chismes en esos momentos, pero exclamó cuando notó algo inusual- ¿¡y porque a Twilight la traen cargada?!.

Al escuchar las palabras de la pony rosa, no sólo Scootaloo y Spike voltearon a ver, Fluttershy también lo hizo sintiendo un extraño nudo en la garganta ya que no nombró a Rainbow. Mientras que Scootaloo y Spike se acercaron a la ventana viendo al grupo de ponis notando que el recién llegado no era otro a que Flash Sentry, Fluttershy se levantó de su lugar y salió de la sala de tronos muy preocupada bajando al primer piso donde uno de los guardias al verla la detuvo impidiendo que saliera del castillo y aparte le exigió que le explicara que hacía en el palacio si la princesa no se encontraba.

\- ya le dije como fue que llegamos a la sala de tronos, pero por favor déjeme salir, Rainbow Dash no viene con el grupo- dijo Fluttershy de manera desesperada al guardia tratando de que este la dejara salir.

\- sabe que señorita, no le creo nada- respondió el guardia de manera cortante y grosera- pues a lo que yo creo, usted solo es una ladrona que se está aprovechando de la conmoción que hay afuera para cometer alguna fechoría en el palacio… y por seguridad- dijo el guardia tomando una de las patas delanteras de Fluttershy y arrojándola al suelo para luego aplicarle una técnica de judo inmovilizándola.

\- ¿qué hace?... suéltame por favor- musitó Fluttershy en el suelo sometida con la voz quebrada.

\- no te muevas ladrona o te rompo la pata- dijo el guardia ejerciendo presión en la extremidad de la pegaso haciendo que esta gritara.

\- ¿escucharon eso?- dijo la señora Cake al escuchar el grito de la pegaso amarilla- Pinkie, creo que Fluttershy está en problemas- al escuchar el nombre de la tímida pegaso, tanto Pinkie como Spike y Scootaloo voltearon a ver a la pony de tierra, luego miraron en toda la sala y al no ver a Fluttershy salieron a buscarla seguido de casi todos los ponis que estaban allí.

Rápidamente los ponis y el dragón bajaron al primer piso donde ahogaron un grito al ver como ese guardia tenía sometida a la yegua en el suelo con una llave en su pata delantera mientras que ella suplicaba que la dejara libre.

\- ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!- exclamó molesto Spike- ¡suéltala ahora!.

\- ¿eh?...- musitó el soldado volteando a mirar notando al dragón y a los otros ponis- ¿señor Spike?.

\- ¡qué la sueltes!- tras el grito, el soldado soltó la pata de la pegaso y Fluttershy se hizo bolita tocando su hombro al sentirlo adolorido mientras que el soldado se colocaba de pie y se alejaba un poco de ella a la vez que miraba los ponis que bajaban del segundo piso- ¡¿qué te pasa, porque la agredes?!.

\- señor, ella argumenta…

\- ¡no me interesa saber lo que ella estaba diciendo, te pregunté a ti por que la estabas agrediendo!.

\- ¿estas bien Fluttershy?- musitó Pinkie acercándose donde la tímida pegaso.

\- me duele… un poco el hombro- respondió Fluttershy con la voz cortada.

\- em… pues ella bajaba de arriba, y…

\- ¡bajaba para ver que Twilight estuviera ilesa!- gritaba muy molesto el dragón soltando un poco de humo de sus fosas nasales interrumpiendo las explicaciones del soldado- ¿qué va a pensar Twilight cuando se entere que estabas agrediendo a una de sus amigas, no… mejor hablaré con el capitán Mustang para que te castigue.

\- pero… señor, la individua…

\- ¡su nombre es Fluttershy, amiga de la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle recluta, y tuviste suerte de que Discord no hubiera visto lo que le hacías a ella o de lo contrario te despellejaría vivo!- el soldado al escuchar el nombre del señor del caos se asustó tanto que sus patas comenzaron a temblar… ¡ahora ve a abrir la puerta que ya traen a la princesa!- el soldado salió a todo galope directo a las puertas para luego abrirlas y ver al grupo ponis junto con la inconsciente alicornio- perdonen si les cause temor- musito respirando un poco mas calmado apaciguando su furia.

\- no te había visto antes muchacho- musito Mustang viendo al soldado- capitán Mustang, comandante de la guardián de la palacio de la amistad.

\- señor…- musitó el soldado colocándose firme ante el paso de su superior.

\- llévala al cuarto de huéspedes, tratarla con cuidado- dijo Mustang acomodando el cuerpo de Trixie envuelto en las sabanas manchadas de sangre sobre el lomo del soldado.

\- eh… señor, acaso es un…

\- si lo es- respondió Mustang haciendo que el soldado hiciera unas arqueadas- ¿algún problema?.

\- no, no señor- respondió el guardia para luego dar media vuelta y retirarse haciendo arqueadas, Starlight levantó un poco la mirada viendo al soldado alejarse con el cuerpo y se apartó del grupo sin decir palabra siguiendo al guardia.

\- ¡Twilight!...- exclamó Spike volando hacia el grupo de ponis notando a la alicornio desmallada- ella está…

\- inconsciente…- respondió Zuly no muy animada con la mirada baja y sus orejas caídas, luego levantó la vista viendo a Pinkie, Fluttershy volando ya que aún le dolía su hombro y a Scootaloo acercarse- ella está bien, pero la que no lo esta es la señorita Starlight.

\- Ice River lleva a la princesa a su alcoba, te espero afuera- ordeno Mustang al escuchar el tono de voz de Zuly, el pegaso dio un saludo militar y se retiró con la alicornio y detrás de él Spike- teniente Blueberry será mejor que descanse un poco, lo necesita.

\- si capitán- respondió la unicornio crema desanimada bajando de nuevo la mirada.

\- ¡su atención por favor!- gritó el capitán Mustang llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el primer piso- ¡por el momento el pueblo es peligroso y por su seguridad será mejor que se queden aquí hasta nueva orden, hay tropas patrullando para garantizar la seguridad en el pueblo, así que les pido el favor de ser pacientes y en unos minutos serán organizados en un albergue temporal!- dijo el semental con un tono firme a lo cual los presentes asintieron o dieron las gracias- vamos teniente Sentry, tienes dos misiones.

Mustang se retiró junto con el pegaso y afuera comenzó a organizar a los pocos guardias que había afuera. los heridos ya habían sido retirados y aquellos que fallecieron en el cumplimiento de su deber eran acomodados a unos metros de la base del castillo y cubiertos para que no vieran sus cuerpos, a Flash Sentry se le ordenó ir al hospital y traer el dato de los soldados que resultaron heridos; aunque el pegaso obedeció la orden, en su interior quería no obedecer y estar junto a su amada cuando ella despertara, pero le quedaba el consuelo de reorganizar a los civiles en el único lugar cerca del castillo, amplio y seguro para los habitantes… en las aulas de la escuela de la amistad, y al estar cerca podría tener noticias de cuando despertara la alicornio.

Zuly al ver de reojo que el unicornio se había retirado soltó un suspiro muy largo, estaba agotada por el desgaste de magia y preocupada por Nightwolf ya que el semental le dijo que algo se acercaba, pero no sabía que era lo que se acercaba y eso la ponía nerviosa.

\- ¿ya sabe quién eres?- preguntó Fluttershy y Zuly sólo asintió levemente.

\- en parte, sabe que soy una teniente de una base en Arabia Equina- respondió la unicirnio.

\- ¿Rainbow no estaba con ustedes?- preguntó Scootaloo a Zuly a lo cual la unicornio levantó la mirada un poco sin decir nada, pensó la mejor manera de decir algo tan delicado como era el ataque hacia Applejck y Rarity y en como explicar que la pony campirana estaba grave en el hospital y que la pegaso había volado a ese sitio - ¿y que era ese bulto que ese tonto se llevó y por qué Starlight se veía tan triste?... Twilight solo está desmallada, ¿verdad?.

\- … vamos a la sala de tronos, les explicare mejor allí- dijo la unicornio sin cambiar su actitud; las cuatro yeguas se dirigieron a la sala de tronos acompañadas por un incómodo silencio, Scootaloo quería saber de Rainbow, y las otras dos yeguas de lo que había pasado. Al llegar a la sala de tronos la unicornio crema se sentó en la silla que ocupaba Starlight soltando un suspiro al hacerlo.

\- ¿pasó algo malo?- preguntó Fluttershy rompiendo el silencio.

\- iré por partes…- respondió Zuly volteando a ver a Scootaloo- la señorita Rainbow se encuentra en el hospital- al escuchar lo que la unicornio dijo, Scootaloo ahogó un grito colocando su pata sobre su pecho sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al pensar que Rainbow estaba herida- ella está bien, no te preocupes… llegó momentos después de que teletransportáramos a todos, estuvo a punto de morir si no es por la señorita Trixie que usó su poca magia para atraerla hacia el escudo y evitar que la asesinaran.

\- pero… ¿qué hace en el hospital?- preguntó de nuevo la joven pegaso aún sintiendo aquel vacío.

\- está allí ya que las señoritas Applejack y Rarity fueron atacadas por esas criaturas en sus hogares- respondió Zuly y las yeguas volvieron a soltar un grito ahogado, creían que ellas dos estarían a salvo por haberse marchado antes del ataque a la repostería, pero al parecer no era así- debo hacer algo, pero ella no puede estar presente- musitó mostrando su brazalete.

\- Scootaloo, espera abajo…- musitó Fluttershy- y por favor no salgas del castillo.

\- ¿no salga del castillo?... debo estar con Rainbow, Applejack es su mejor amiga… debe de estar devastada- respondió la joven pegaso.

\- el pueblo es peligroso, escucha lo que…

\- se cuidarme sola- dijo Scootaloo muy seria interrumpiendo a Fluttershy para luego abrir sus alas y salir volando por la ventana como lo había hecho Rainbow Dash.

\- que obstinada- masculló Zuly recostándose un poco.

\- aprendió de la mejor- respondió Pinkie mirando la ventana- ahora, ¿por qué querías que ella saliera?.

\- siguiente parte, notaron que la señorita Starlight esta…

\- muy decaída, se le nota a leguas- musitó Fluttershy interrumpiendo a Zuly.

\- la razón es porque el bulto que cargaba el capitán Mustang era el cuerpo de Trixie, ella fue asesinada por un droide… se sacrificó para salvar a Starlight- dijo la unicornio crema con su voz entrecortada provocando que ambas ponis se sentarán al no sentir fuerzas en sus patas traseras colocando un semblante muy triste y los ojos vidriosos- uno de los droides… el capitán llegó a tiempo antes que nos masacraran a las cuatro a tiros acabando con ellos, pero uno quedó averiado y atacó cuando vio la oportunidad.

\- eso… pobre Starlight- musitó Pinkie.

\- por favor aseguren la puerta, debo usar la computadora- solicitó Zuly y la pony rosa se levantó para luego caminar a paso lento mientras procesaba lo que había escuchado, la palabra "masacraran a tiros" resonaba en su cabeza y la imagen de la mantícora siendo asesinada por Nightwolf se hizo presente.

Pero luego de que Pinkie cerrara la puerta con seguro y al escuchar las guardas trabarse ocasionando aquel sonido, la imagen de la mantícora se cambió por la de Trixie al recibir el ultimo impacto. Se sobre exaltó un poco al escuchar en su mente la última detonación del arma de Nightwolf al poner el seguro e imaginar el cuerpo de la unicornio caer al suelo inerte y sin vida entrando en un pequeño estado de shock; sacudió su cabeza y luego bajó la mirada para retirarse esa imagen de la mente a la vez que retiraba una lágrima que salió de su ojo derecho y rodó por su mejilla al sentir tristeza y pena por Starlight ya que Trixie fue su mejor amiga desde su redención. Escuchó unos golpes cosa que hizo que levantara la cabeza y mirara hacia la mesa del cutie map donde vio a Zuly en su forma humana dándose algunos topes contra esta para luego sujetar su cabeza con sus manos.

\- ehhh… ¿sucede algo?- preguntó Pinkie acercándose.

\- recuerdo maniobras de combate, tácticas de guerra, códigos de radio… todo… y justo ahora que lo necesito más que antes, se me olvida- musitó azul y con un tono desesperado.

\- ¿olvida?... ¿olvidar que?- preguntó de nuevo la pony rosa haciendo que la humana levantara su cabeza mostrándose desconcertada.

\- olvide el código para acceder a el ojo de Holy…

En otra habitación del palacio, más exactamente en el cuarto de huéspedes, el guardia dejó suavemente el cuerpo cubierto con las sabanas manchadas de sangre sobre la cama por petición de Starlight ya que el recluta tenía pensado arrojar el cuerpo de Trixie al suelo como un costal de papas… al final sólo era un asqueroso cadáver según él. El soldado estaba algo asqueado al supuestamente sentir su lomo mojado por la sangre y lo único que quería era lanzar ese cuerpo lejos de él y dar por cumplida la orden; ignoraba lo que la yegua decía, pero al escuchar las constantes súplicas decidió dejar el cuerpo donde ella le dijo.

Ya cumplida su misión el guardia se retiró dejando a la unicornio sola con el cuerpo de su difunta amiga, con cuidado Starlight descubrió el cadáver con sus cascos para ver su pelaje más manchado de sangre al estar envuelto; sus ojos se llenaban de nuevo de aquellas lágrimas amargas que rodaron por sus mejillas al ver en el cuerpo los impactos de bala que apagaron la vida de yegua que la comprendía después de Twilight ; giró su vista al baño de la habitación y luego se dirigió allí para tomar la esponja de baño junto con el jabón liquido, varias toallas y un recipiente que llenó con agua para luego tomarlo con su hocico como un pony de tierra ya que el desgaste de magia que tenía no le permitía ni levantar una cuchara.

En el recorrido del baño a la cama, por la cabeza de Starlight cruzaron todos esos momentos que vivió con su mejor amiga, el primer día que la conoció en el spa, aquellas irás que le provocaba al igual que las sonrisas y risas que le sacaba cuando le ayudaba con sus actos o en otros momentos vividos junto a ella; su expresión se tornó más triste y ojos sus se cristalizado más haciendo que sus lágrimas rodarán por sus mejillas sin control y cayeran al suelo deja do pequeñas gotas a su paso hasta llegar a la mesita que estaba junto a la cama y dejar lo que llevaba allí, de uno de los cajones de la mesita sacó un pequeño botiquín ya que Twilight había colocado uno en cada habitación por si la situación lo ameritaba, y está vez lo ameritaba, de allí sólo tomó los rollos de vendas ya que lo demás le era inútil en ese momento.

Sumergió la esponja en el agua para luego tomarla con sus cascos y apretarla retirando el exceso de esta, vertió un poco de jabón y se giró para ver más detalladamente el rostro de Trixie con la esponja lista para limpiar las heridas; Mustang al cerrar sus ojos quedó con esa expresión de paz que solamente mostraba cuando estaba dormida y Starlight notaba cuando la acompañaba en algunas noches que durmieron juntas, aunque por desgracia esta vez no la molestaría cuando la yegua comenzará a hablar dormida de lo grandiosa que era.

Puso la esponja en una de sus heridas limpiando la sangre seca y la que estaba a su alrededor y usaba la toalla para secarla, tallaba suavemente a la vez que su cabeza era bombardeada de recuerdos felices con ella, mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en medio de tantas lágrimas y tristeza que sentía, logró limpiar todo su cuerpo mojando un poco donde estaba acostada… no le importaba ya que si Twilight llegara a enterarse de que acostaron un cadáver en una cama, sería la que menos le interesaría y sabiendo de quien sería el cuerpo.

Terminó de limpiar y secar el cuerpo de Trixie por delante y ahora continuaría con su lomo, debió usar su poca fuerza para mover el cuerpo de costado y dar un grito ahogado al ver los agujeros de salida que dejaron las balas que no se alojaron en su cuerpo, eran más grandes que los que tenia por delante destrozando parte de su cuerpo… "Trixie fue muy fuerte al decirle claramente sus últimas palabras sintiendo como sus pulmones se colapsaban y la dejaban sin aire poco a poco", pensaba mientras limpiaba el lomo de su amiga sin importar que su pelaje se manchada de sangre.

Terminó su labor y prosiguió a cubrir las heridas con las vendas… labor que fue un tanto difícil ya que tuvo que sentar a Trixie para que así fuera mas fácil poder pasar las vendas alrededor del cuerpo; no tardó mucho en hacerle para luego retirar la sabana manchada y acostar a su amiga en la cama para seguir con su rostro.

Starlight miró la esponja y la toalla… estaban demasiado manchadas como para usarlas en el rostro de la unicornio y la verdad tampoco quería usarlas en esa parte de su cuerpo; volvió al baño llevando el recipiente para cambiar el agua y también por otras esponjas y otra toallas dejando sus huellas rojas en el suelo de cristal, no tardó mucho en regresar portando los elementos como la primera vez dejándolos nuevamente en la mesita aunque esta vez no dejó las huellas rojas ya que lavó sus cascos. Sumergió la esponja para luego empezar a limpiar el rostro de Trixie, se detuvo un momento al sentir sus mejillas frías haciéndole sentir de nuevo aquel vacío que deja cuando se pierde un ser querido, "no había notado su temperatura cuando limpió su cuerpo… ¿Por qué sentirla al limpiar su cara?", se preguntaba mientras observaba aquellos labios pálidos hasta que las últimas palabras de Trixie resonaron en su mente… "Starlight yo te amo".

\- entonces lo que escuché y sentí aquella noche no fue un sueño…- murmuró la unicornio lila al pasar su casco por los labios de Trixie y recordar un pequeño acontecimiento que le ocurrió meses atrás.

_**FLASH BACK…**_

\- genial, esto es genial… ¿cómo es posible que no encontremos donde hospedarnos?- decía Starlight algo molesta saliendo junto con Trixie del noveno hotel en la ciudad de Baltimare y recibiera la misma respuesta.

\- no te molestes Starlight, tal vez están copados de turistas que quieren ver mi acto- musitó Trixie señalándose a si misma- para que te quede claro que lleno auditorios.

\- eso ya lo sé, pero nos está pasando lo mismo que nos pasó en el camino de la amistad…

\- ¡no digas eso!- exclamó la unicornio Trixie tomando a la unicornio lila de los hombros- no soportaría eso, no quiero discutir contigo…

\- no vamos a discutir Trixie- dijo Starlight con una sonrisa retirando las patas de su amiga- sólo debemos buscar en otros hoteles, ni que fuera a llover- al decir eso, se escuchó un estruendoso trueno seguido de un goteo.

\- ¿decías?...- musitó la unicornio azulada con una mueca burlona- normalmente serias tú culpándome a mi por no haber hecho reservación, pero esta vez eras tú la encargada de haberlo hecho

\- aich perdón… se me paso por alto, estuve ocupada. Además, sólo es un goteo no una tormenta… ya veras que encontraremos donde hospedarnos.

_**Cuatro hoteles después y en medio de un fuerte aguacero …**_

\- decías Starlight Glimm…

\- ni una sola palabra más Trixie Lulamoon- dijo entre dientes Starlight Interrumpido a la unicornio azulada.

Ambas se encontraban debajo del techo de un paradero de taxis resguardándose, aunque era en vano que estuvieran allí ya que la lluvia estaba muy fuerte y sólo les protegía del agua que caía directamente pero no de la que arrastraba los vientos. Starlight estaba completamente empapada y muy frustrada al no conseguir ni siquiera una habitación y compartirla con ella, en cambio Trixie no estaba tan mojada ya que al siempre portar su capa de maga le ayudaba a protegerse un poco más.

\- bueno, al menos vimos un punto muy positivo de todo esto- dijo Trixie con su característico tono egocéntrico.

\- y según tu cual es el punto positivo- respondió Starlight con un tono monótono.

\- que el ultimo hotel estaba copado por turistas que quieren ver el acto de la ¡gran y poderosa Trixie!...- exclamó la unicornio azulada levantándose en sus patas traseras e hiciera su pose heroica al mismo tiempo que caía un relámpago provocando que Starlight soltara un suspiro de frustración- … el relámpago no me lo esperaba, pero no nos quedaremos en la calle, sólo nos queda un lugar por ir- musitó volviendo a sus cuatro patas y acercándose donde su amiga.

\- no hay más hoteles Trixie, la lluvia está muy fuerte y este lugar no nos resguarda lo suficiente.

\- ya te dije, queda un lugar- repitió la unicornio azulada retirándose su capa para luego tomarla con su magia y extenderla sobre ambas para que las protegiera un poco más- no te frustres, confía en mí… ya verás que muy pronto estaremos secas y resguardadas.

Starlight soltó otro suspiro de resignación al no tener ideas y ni la más mínima idea de cual sería el lugar que Trixie mencionaba. Minutos después las yeguas se levantaron y se adentrándose en el fuerte aguacero protegidas bajo la capa de la unicornio maga, caminaban por las calles luchando contra los vientos con sus ojos entrecerrados por aquellas gotas que golpeaban sus rostro durante treinta minutos, hasta que llegaron al primer lugar que visitaron antes de empezar a buscar el hotel.

\- ¿las bodegas?- preguntó Starlight algo sorprendida- Trixie no nos dejaran quedar aquí, además si así fuera el frío nos golpeara mucho y estaríamos resfriada para mañana.

\- claro que dejan, ya lo hice una vez, ¿además crees que la gran y poderosa Trixie se va a meter junto con su asistente en una fea, húmeda y polvorienta bodega?... además deben de estar colmada de pulgas y garrapatas.

\- ¿entonces que hacemos aquí?.

\- vamos a dormir en mi carreta.

\- ¡¿tu carreta!?- exclamó la unicornio lila- la última vez que dormimos allí ninguna de las dos terminó conciliando el sueño, tienes muchas cosas para tus presentaciones, sólo cabía un pony y eso que tendría que estar apretado… sin mencionar que terminamos discutiendo.

\- eso pasaría de nuevo si no hubiera aceptado tus concejos amiga- respondió Trixie embozando una sonrisa- sólo traje lo necesario para mis actos aquí, además compré los organizadores que me sugeriste… ¿o no habías notado el peso de la carreta cuando me relevaste?- Starlight quedó sin palabras ante lo que Trixie había dicho- tómalo como una pijamada.

\- de acuerdo, tú ganas- musitó Starlight provocando que la sonrisa de Trixie fuera más grande.

Ambas yeguas ingresaron a las bodegas pasando por varios hangares de espacio reducido, algunos ponis desconfiados que tenían allí sus cosas cerraban la persiana quedando adentro junto con sus pertenencias para evitar que fueran hurtadas u otros que por tacaños rentaban esos incómodos lugares para pasar la noche o las noches, Starlight se sorprendió un poco al ver cuantos ponis tomaban esas bodegas como habitaciones acondicionándolas para que su estadía fuera más amena.

Pero también se molestaba al escuchar propuestas obscenas de algunos de sus "vecinos" momentáneos al pasar cerca de alguna de esta, se preguntaba… ¿por que los machos las ven las hembras más sexis cuando están mojadas que cuando están secas?; le preguntaría a su padre pero se sentiría incomoda al tan solamente verlo cara a cara; además él cómo respuesta sacaría un enorme libro de la biblioteca y aparte de tal vez responder su pregunta, la instruiría en el tema de la reproducción pasó a paso y de manera detallada… obviamente no querría algo así. Así que la mejor opción que tendría era preguntarle al único pony macho con el que tiene confianza… aunque eso sería como insinuársele y tal vez eso lo ofendería y empezara a creer que es una yegua fácil… mejor se aguantaba la curiosidad y no arriesgar su friend zone con Sunburst.

\- Starlight, tres cosas- musitó Trixie con voz monótona.

\- el sí, ¿qué sería?...

\- la primera, ya llegamos- dijo de nuevo la unicornio azulada con el mismo tono.

\- ¿huh?...- musitó Starlight mirando al frente nota do la carreta de la unicornio maga- je, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no lo había notado.

\- eso veo… la segunda, hace más de cinco minutos que nos están diciendo cosas obscenas, algunas no me molestan pero otras si ya que se pasan- continuó Trixie hablando con el mismo tono.

\- si, eso lo note hace varios minutos- respondió Starlight al escuchar una propuesta de un trío- ¿y por que no entramos y así evitaremos otro comentario soez?... además nos escamparemos.

\- eso me lleva a la tercera cosa…- musitó aún con el tono monótono volteando a ver a su amiga mientras que un sonrojo se le marcaba en su rostro- llevas más de cinco minutos montada en mí Starlight.

\- ¿qué?...- musitó Starlight parpadeando varias veces algo confundida con lo que había escuchado, Trixie le hizo señas con un leve movimiento de cabeza para que ella viera donde o mejor dicho como estaba montada sobre ella. Starlight soltó un grito ahogado al ver que estaba sobre su amiga por detrás efectuando una pose un tanto comprometedora para luego…- ¡dahhhhh!...- soltó un grito y saltó a un lado mientras que su rostro se tornaba rojo de vergüenza- ¿hace cuanto estaba sobre ti?... ¿y por que no me avisaste?- preguntó más avergonzada al escuchar más claro los comentarios obscenos.

\- estabas sobre mi hace más de cinco minutos, y te he estado llamando… hace más cinco minutos- respondió Trixie sin cambiar su tono monótono.

\- ¿entramos por favor?- solicitó Starlight bajando sus orejas y su cabeza con un tono de voz tipo Fluttershy.

Ambas yeguas siguieron su camino directo a la carreta, la primera en entrar fue Trixie no sin antes sacudirse un poco para retirar el exceso de agua de su cuerpo seguida de Starlight que realizo lo mismo que su amiga antes de entrar, pero al cruzar la puerta fue recibida por una toalla en su rostro; con su magia retiró la toalla y se secó un poco su cuerpo para luego ponerla alrededor del cuello y ver sorprendida el interior de la carreta, o mejor dicho el orden que había.

\- tu expresión lo dice todo- musitó Trixie con una sonrisa- ¿y que te parece?.

\- bueno, dijiste que habías organizado, pero no me imaginaba esto… esta muy ordenado.

\- gracias, ahora sécate, prepararé un poco de chocolate caliente.

\- ¿chocolate caliente?... Trixie esta lloviendo a cántaros, cómo pretendes…- Starlight cortó sus palabras cuando Trixie le enseñó una estufa en miniatura que sacó de uno de sus organizadores y lo acomodó en la palma de su casco- ¿es de juguete?...

\- claro que no, solo esta reducida- respondió Trixie haciendo brillar su cuerno con su aura para luego esta cambiar a un color verde oscuro, la estufa se cubrió con aquella aura verdosa levitando hasta el suelo de la carreta y comenzó a ganar un tamaño hasta quedar de un tamaño adecuado para el interior de la carreta- y listo… ¿qué te parece?.

\- esto… wow… es genial, ¿de dónde aprendiste ese hechizo?.

\- lo aprendí de quien menos te imaginas.

\- Twilight no me ah enseñado esa clase de hechizos…

\- Twilight ni siquiera sabe que existe este hechizo- respondió la unicornio azulada mientras montaba una olla y encendía la estufa, miró por encima de su hombro y vio como Starlight forzaba su mente en encontrar a ese unicornio que le pudo haber enseñado ese hechizo a su amiga. Starlight iba a responder, pero…- no fueron las princesas, ellas están muy ocupadas como para enseñar algo como eso.

\- ok…- musitó Starlight para luego poner de nuevo su mente en marcha a la vez que secaba su cuerpo. Tardó unos minutos hasta que se le dibujó una sonrisa al recordar que aparte de las princesas había otro pony con magia igual de poderosa- fue…

\- ¿Starswirl?... ¿en verdad crees que él dispone de tiempo para eso?- respondió Trixie con una sonrisa haciendo que Starlight descartada esa respuesta para luego girarse y continuar con lo que hacía.

\- ok me rindo… ¿quien fue?- dijo la unicornio lila muy intrigada.

\- te sorprenderías…

\- pues ya estoy sorprendida, así que escupe.

\- hmm… no, mejor te torturo un poco más- respondió Trixie mirando lo que preparaba.

\- ¡¿que!?... vamos Trixie, sabes que la curiosidad me mata.

\- y me fascina ver esa carita que pones cuando no encuentras la respuesta- musitó Trixie con un tono burlón- además te ves hermosa con esa carita, y me gusta… por Celestia debo decirte que te amo- murmuró a la vez que se le dibujaba un sonrojo.

\- ¿dijiste algo?- preguntó Starlight detrás de Trixie provocando que la unicornio azulada quedara quieta, se le acelerara el corazón y abriera sus ojos- ¿Trixie?...

\- yo… dije… dije que me… me… me gusta ver…- balbuceo sintiendo como los nervios la invadían.

\- se que dijiste eso, me refería a lo siguiente- el corazón de Trixie se aceleró más a la vez que el sonrojo se tomaba todo su rostro- ¿estas bien?...

\- si… sí… yo… yo dije… dije… dije amo… e… el amo… del caos…

\- ¿amo del caos?... hmm, creí entender otra cosa...-dijo la unicornio lila con desinterés alejándose de Trixie, pero al comprender las palabras de su amiga detuvo sus pasos- espera… ¿Discord?... ¿él te enseñó magia del caos?- preguntón muy sorprendida.

\- sí… digo… sí- respondió tratando de sonar más tranquila- fue Discord quien me enseñó el hechizo… ¿a ti no te ha enseñado?.

\- claro que no, su magia es difícil de comprender… ¿cómo es que sabes magia del caos?...

\- sólo es un simple hechizo, me lo enseñó días después de que venciéramos a Chrysalis, dijo que era un presente de amistad… y la verdad a resultado muy útil- respondió un poco más tranquila mirando hervir la leche.

El incómodo momento terminó momentos después de que Trixie sirviera las dos tasas de la caliente bebida para luego encoger la estufa y así hacer espacio para lanzar al suelo dos cojines que las yeguas usaron para descansar, deleitar y empezar una plática siendo acompañadas por una lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo dando un poco de luz. Su conversación se prolongó más de unas dos horas tocando temas que ninguna sabía de la otra: secretos, anécdotas, algunos chistes y cosas triviales.

La lluvia arreció y las dos yeguas al notar que no se detendría pronto optaron por irse a dormir, pero esta vez se les presentó un pequeño inconveniente dentro del gran espacio organizado que la unicornio azulada tenía, uno que era crucial para ese momento.

\- ¿cómo qué no los encuentras?...- preguntó Starlight viendo como su amiga se metía prácticamente dentro de un baúl buscando algo dejando sólo sus patas traseras y su cola asomada.

\- hmnn hmmm hmm... hmmm hmm hmm

\- ¿qué?... Trixie si me respondes allí dentro no te entenderé nada- musitó la unicornio lila haciendo que Trixie saliera del baúl.

\- dije que estoy segura que las traje, no saldría de gira sin traer las hamacas- respondió Trixie organizando un poco su melena- si quieres busca dentro de ese baúl, yo seguiré buscando en este- musitó para luego sumergirse de nuevo en el baúl.

Starlight rodó los ojos y se acercó al baúl que su amiga le había dicho, se sumergió allí dejando su parte trasera por fuera para hacer balance y no caer dentro, no usaba su magia ya que el baúl era un poco grande y necesitaba ver que había dentro para poder tomarlo con su aura. Estuvo varios minutos buscando pero no encontró nada, salió de allí con su melena algo desarreglada y cerró el baúl para buscar en otro lado, pero al darse la vuelta vio que Trixie tenía la mirada perdida y un sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Trixie…- preguntó Starlight con una ceja arqueadas- ¿por qué estás sonrojada?.

\- ¿Yo?...- respondió la unicornio azulada para luego sacudir la cabeza- neee, como crees Jejeje… ¿encontraste las hamacas?.

\- no…- respondió Sterling acercándose donde Trixie provocando que la yegua se pusiera más nerviosa, Starlight levanto su pata derecha delantera y puso su muñeca en la frente de su amiga para sentir su temperatura, luego ella apoyó su cabeza en su brazo a la vez que cerraba sus ojos para sentir la suya y compararla con la unicornio azulada.

El corazón de Trixie se aceleró al casi sentir el rose de los labios de Starlight con los suyos, sentía su respiración tranquila y pausada; no como la de ella que era agitada e irregular.

\- pues fiebre no tienes- musitó Starlight separándose y bajando su pata.

\- ya te dije… estoy bien- respondió la yegua azulada para luego inhalar muy fuerte y luego exhalar de la misma manera- lo siento, estoy algo frustrada… creí que había empacado las hamacas.

\- bueno, eso es un impedimento… pero tampoco es un problema- dijo la unicornio lila embozando una sonrisa- su cuerno se cubrió con su aura haciendo levitar del baúl donde ella estaba buscando unas colchas- podemos usar esto e improvisar una cama y dormir juntas, después de todo es una pijamada- musitó con su sonrisa más ancha.

\- Jejeje, siempre con soluciones a todos mis problemas…

\- soy tu amiga, consejera y asistente… debo tener soluciones Jejeje.

Las yeguas acomodaron varias mantas en el suelo de la carreta para que fuera mas suave para su descanso, tomaron otras para cubrirse del frío que lograba entrar por debajo de la puerta y se dispusieron a descansar.

Las horas pasaron y la lluvia había terminado para dar paso a la luz de la luna que lograba entrar por entre los espacios que dejaban las nubes y ambas yeguas dormían tranquilamente, de pronto Starlight se despertó al sentir algo inusual: primero sintió como si algo caminara sobre su cara haciéndole sentir un leve cosquilleo y luego sobre sus labios que fue lo que la despertó; creyó que se trataría de algún bichito ya que fue un toque muy suave, miró a su derecha y pudo ver con la poca luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana a la unicornio azulada dormir tranquilamente.

\- Trixie… Trixie despierta- susurraba Starlight moviendo un poco a su amiga.

\- hmm… ¿que pasa?- respondió Trixie arrastrando sus palabras y se giraba para verla con sus ojos muy cerrados.

\- algo tocó mi cara…

\- no saldrá muy cara…- respondió la unicornio azulada aun arrastrando sus palabras- ya veras que mañana desayunamos algo barato.

\- no dije cara de costoso, dije que algo toco mi cara… creo que hay una araña o algo así, pasó por mi cara y me despertó…

\- … no tengo arañas para mi acto- balbuceo acomodándose mejor para seguir durmiendo- quizás fue la manta, tocó tu cara o yo que se…

\- ¿la manta?...- se preguntó a su misma y bajo su mirada a la manta que las cubría, no lo había notado pero está tenía algo de motas- pero no sentí como si hubiera sido una mota de la manta, más bien fue como si acariciaran mi cara y algo se apoyara en mis labios.

\- entonces fue una araña que quiso besar tus sensuales labios- respondió de nuevo la unicornio azulada soltando un gran bostezo- ya no pienses más en arañas baratas y duérmete.

\- ¿mis sensuales labios?...- murmuró Starlight extrañada tocando sus labios para luego voltear a ver a la unicornio profundamente dormida- Trixie… Trixie- murmuró moviendo su pata para despertarla, pero se detuvo al ver que no hubo respuesta cuando la llamó. No le prestó más atención al asunto y se acostó panza arriba y sobre exaltarse un poco cuando Trixie la abrazó, volteó a mirar el rostro de la unicornio y está sólo soltó un suspiro; Starlight no le prestó atención ya que Trixie lo había hecho con anterioridad mientras dormían juntas cuando viajaban a realizar una función.

_**Fin del flashback…**_

\- ahora todo encaja…- murmuró Starlight aun tocando los labios de su amiga y sintiendo como su angustia incrementaba- esa noche no dijiste el amo… dijiste te amo, me amabas en silencio desde hace mucho y temías decírmelo… lo que pasó por mi cara y mis labios no fue una araña, fuiste tu tocando mi cara y besando mis labios. Trixie, amiga… si te me hubieras declarado no hubiera sabido que hacer… fuiste y seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga, pero me hubieras puesto en toda una encrucijada, no podría corresponder a tu amor, pero me hubiera dolido verte triste por mi rechazo ya que amo a Sunburst. Trixie yo…- guardó silencio al no encontrar las palabras, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras que afuera el cielo destellaba de luces, soltó un suspiro y miró de nuevo a la unicornio y continuo limpiando su rostro pero esta vez en silencio y más confundida que antes.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Nightwolf evadía volando una lluvia de misiles que explotaban al estar cerca de él o detonaban ya que el comodín negro lanzaba una que otra esfera de luz para que los misiles impactaran y luego el libro se posesionaba de nuevo al frente del semental sin interponerse a su vista levitando a la misma velocidad, mientras que la doctora Runner a través de marioneta que dirigía lo perseguía y arremetía sin piedad con tal de derribarlo. Por fortuna el unicornio de alas metálicas era rápido para los misiles y eso frustrada un poco a la mujer de cabello rojo al tener un encuentro nada fácil a pesar de la magia que tenía Fey o SMJ-002 tenía en su sistema.

\- arrojare misiles Tomahawk, necesito que alguien me ayude dirigiéndolos- dijo la doctora Runner y cuatro soldados se acercaron a unos monitores- ¿solo cuatro?... ese pony derrotó a las unidades que enviaron a ese lugar, ¿y solo me apoyaran cuatro soldados?... quiero derribarlo, no darle juguetes para que se entretenga- masculló dando otros comandos para atacar. Cuatro soldados más se sentaron en otros monitores y la doctora los observó de reojo, luego Runner introdujo unos comandos en la computadora dando enlace a los soldados para luego mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa- a ver si sigues huyendo.

En plena persecución y arrojando una lluvia de misiles que expulsaba debajo de sus alas y de dos armas que materializó en sus brazos, materializó otro cañón sobre su espalda y apuntó en otra dirección para luego disparar ocho misiles. Nightwolf continuó evadiendo los ataques y arrojaba una que otra bengala o las luces del libro que lo acompañaba para desviar los misiles que estuvieran más cerca.

\- ¿qué no sabe hacer otra cosa que arrojar misiles a lo pendejo?- masculló el semental evadiendo los ataques y materializando unos propulsores iguales a los de sus patas traseras en las patas delanteras. Accionó los cuatro ganando velocidad y alejándose un poco de la línea de fuego- tengo una idea y es bastante loca como te gustan- musitó dándole un rápido vistazo al comodín negro.

\- ¡el objetivo esta fuera de alcance doctora!- exclamó uno de los soldados- se dará cuenta de los Tomahawk…

\- no por mucho- musitó Runner- incrementando la potencia en los propulsores de la unidad SMJ-002- busquen rutas alternas, debe caer con esos misiles…

Fey seguía al unicornio de alas metálicas por el cielo del pueblo para no perderlo, aunque el semental lo único que hacía era alejarla ya que estaban algo cerca del castillo; dio un giro en el aire apagando los propulsores de sus patas delanteras para mermar la velocidad y disparó algo de su munición en contra de la marioneta, pero los sistemas que esta tenía le alertaron del ataque y evadido fácilmente los proyectiles para luego contra atacar con su cañón de plasma.

\- rayos…- masculló Nightwolf activando el propulsor de su pata izquierda para moverlo un poco a la derecha evitando ese ataque por unos centímetros- ¡quien te pilotea es rudo!.

\- gracias por el cumplido, eres todo un amor… pero eso no te va a salvar de que te derribe- respondió Runner a través de la marioneta a la vez que continuaba disparando el cañón de plasma.

\- una mujer la pilotea- murmuró Nightwolf y de nuevo accionó sus cuatro propulsores huyendo de su adversario, pero esta dio más potencia y lo siguió a la misma velocidad. En medio de su escape y disparos del cañón de plasma, el comodín negro brilló un poco llamando la atención del semental- claro que tengo un plan, sólo necesito alejarlo más del palacio- el libro brilló de nuevo haciendo que el semental arrugara la nariz- eso ofende, claro que lo haremos, sólo espero la oportunidad para realizarlo, por el momento debes de estar atento.

\- es rápido- masculló Runner incrementando la velocidad sin dejar de atacar, aunque su adversario evadía los disparos sin cambiar de dirección.

La persecución llegó hasta el bosque Everfree, más exactamente sobre el castillo de las hermanas nobles, donde el semental antes de llegar allí apagó los propulsores de sus patas delanteras disminuyendo un poco su velocidad, Fey continuó con la misma velocidad, pero ya no atacaba con el cañón de plasma sino con munición normal debido a un sobrecalentamiento del arma. La unidad SMJ-002 ya tenía al pony a una distancia de tiro efectivo, pero este realizó una maniobra que no se lo esperaba: Nightwolf al tener a Fey cerca cerró sus alas a su cuerpo, apagó los propulsores de sus patas traseras y las movió hacia adelante para luego soltar una cortina de humo que realizó con la ayuda de un hechizo del su libro.

La doctora Runner direcciono a la marioneta hacia arriba sobrevolando por encima de la cortina y pudo ver de dónde se originaba ya que era una bola de humo la que provocaba la estela mientras seguía el mismo trayecto, aceleró para alcanzar ese objetivo materializando una minigun sobre su hombro derecho y disparar cuando estuviera a distancia de tiro.

\- ya eres mío- musitó la científica accionando el arma. Los cañones comenzaron a girar para luego soltar sus proyectiles de cabeza trazadora que atravesaron su objetivo dejando aquella línea a su paso y continuando hacia el bosque. Mostró una sonrisa pero al aparecer un aviso de alerta en la pantalla junto con un radar que mostraba algo que se acercaba a Fey hizo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera, la unidad SMJ-003 se giró hacia abajo y vio salir de la estela de humo al semental siendo impulsado por sus cuatro propulsores al mismo tiempo en dirección hacia ella- es lo más estúpido que he visto- musitó para luego apuntar con su arma y disparar sus proyectiles trazadores que impactaron en el cuerpo del unicornio pero no detenían su avance.

Fey al ver que no se detenía dejó de disparar y lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado y este desaparecer con un puf metros más arriba, inmediatamente la señal de alerta y el radar aparecieron en la pantalla de la doctora Runner mostrando un objeto más cerca que el unicornio que se alejó, prácticamente detrás de ella. Fey giró para atacar pero se encontró con un golpe en la cara que le propinó Nightwolf con el codo a la vez que usaba su propulsor para darle fuerza.

El golpe destruyó la parte delantera del casco revelando la cara de la niña sin expresión alguna y desestabilizó un poco el vuelo de la unidad SMJ-002, pero luego el unicornio se giró en el aire y de la misma manera que uso su codo con el propulsor lo usó con su pata trasera para asentar otro golpe en el estómago de su oponente enviándolo en picada y sin control hacia el bosque.

\- ¡maldita sea un golpe directo!- exclamó la doctora levantándose de su silla- ¡¿dónde demonios están los Tomahawk?!...

\- cinco minutos doctora- respondió uno de los soldados que piloteaba el tele dirigido.

\- ¡no tengo cinco malditos minutos!- exclamó la doctora tratando de estabilizar el vuelo de Fey- estoy indefensa…

\- negro…- musitó el semental y el libro se abrió pasando varias hojas muy rápido hasta detenerse en una parte y emanar un brilló rojizo, el cuerno del semental empezó emanando su aura azul y cambió tomando el color que el libro emanaba- veamos como es esto…. ¡broken arrow!...- al pronunciar estas palabras un círculo arcano rojo brillante se formó frente a su cuerno a la vez que apuntaba a la unidad que caía- ¡ SOULLES!...- exclamó disparando un rayo mágico color carmesí.

"ALERTA… ALERTA" aparecía en el monitor que tenía Runner al frente mientras que la mujer de cabello rojo movía el joystick y tecleaba en el computador para poder enviar los comandos y así estabilizar a la unidad que caía en picada. Logró encender los propulsores de sus pies y mover un poco a la unidad antes de que el ataque mágico la golpeará directamente, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para que el rayo impactó en su pierna derecha destruyendo la bota y el propulsor generando humo y fuego.

\- dimos en el blanco pero no fue efectivo- masculló el semental observando caer a su adversario.

Rápidamente la doctora Runner introdujo una serie de comandos haciendo que la bota de Fey soltara un agente químico que extinguió las llamas y luego materializara otro propulsor en su espalda, encenderlo y lograr estabilizar su vuelo deteniéndose a metros de estrellarse contra la tierra. Sin perder tiempo disparó una granada de luz que detonó un metro antes de llegar al pony causando un gran resplandor que iluminó el bosque dejando momentáneamente ciego al unicornio.

\- daño en la armadura al 30%, activare la auto reparación- dijo la doctora tecleando en la computadora- y no me he olvidado de ti muchacho- musitó mientras tecleaba otro comando y movía el joystick.

Fey extendió su brazo derecho a un costado materializando tres discos dentados que se abrieron como si fueran abanicos, giró sobre su eje y arrojó ese ataque hacia el pony que cubría sus ojos debido a la fuerte luz. Luego descendió hacia el castillo ocultándose para empezar el proceso de auto reparación mientras que los discos dentados se acercaban a su objetivo generando aquel sonido similar al de una sierra.

Nightwolf movió sus orejas para luego mover su cabeza a un lado esquivando el primer ataque aunque le dejó un pequeño corte en su mejilla, escuchó las otras dos cierras acercarse por su derecha y generó un escudo con la ayuda del comodín que desvió una de las cierras; movió el escudo un poco más al frente pero rápidamente lo movió hacia abajo deteniendo un proyectil que le arrojó la unidad SMJ-002, la explosión resonó por el bosque destruyendo el escudo pero sin causarle daño al pony.

\- eso estuvo cerca…- musitó Nightwolf con sus ojos cerrados para luego mover sus orejas y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás evadiendo la tercer cierra que pasó muy cerca, tanto que cortó el fleco que cubría su ojo cibernético- eso estuvo más cerca… ya me tiene harto esas cuchillas. Bueno, fuego contra fuego- se dijo para si mismo retrayendo su brazo derecho y sobre su brazalete se abrieron tres discos dentados como si fueran abanicos- Blades …- musitó girando sobre su eje y arrojando los tres discos que se desprendieron de su brazo generando aquel sonido similar al de una cierra y comenzaron a perseguir las cierras que Fey le había arrojado.

\- ¿eso es posible?- musitó la doctora acomodándose los lentes al ver por el monitor como el ataque del unicornio perseguía y destruía su ataque- ¿no se supone que los Blades van dirigidos a un solo objetivo?.

\- los Blades están diseñados para un ataque en conjunto a un solo objetivo doctora- replicó uno de los científicos- se selecciona el objetivo y estos lo atacan en grupo, actuar de forma independiente esta fuera de su sistema.

\- pues este rompió la configuró el sistema de los Blades, están atacando a los que yo arroje- dijo la doctora y varios científicos se reunieron a ver en el monitor sorprendiéndose de como esas cierras destruían a las otras.

\- ¿está segura de que ese espécimen es la unidad que perdimos hace dos años?- preguntó otro de los científicos.

\- los sistemas no mienten- respondió la doctora atenta al reloj que marcaba el tiempo de la auto reparación de su marioneta, pero también estaba atenta a los niveles tecno orgánicos de Fey que no estaban equilibrados y eso le preocupaba.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA!- exclamó frustrado el piloto que dirigía a la unidad SMJ-003- ¡¿ESE POR QUE NO SE MUERE?!.

\- les dije que un dracunequus es una criatura…

\- dale con lo que tengas- dijo el teniente Reaper viendo el monitor interrumpiendo al científico- intenta combinar ataques cuerpo a cuerpo con armas de corto alcance, materializa la Mp5.

\- como ordene señor- respondió el piloto de la unidad SMJ-003.

Runner ignoró lo que escuchaba y se centró en la pantalla esperando a que el tiempo de la auto reparación concluyera. Uno de los soldados que piloteaba uno de los misiles Tomahawk gritó que estaba cerca al objetivo, a los pocos segundos otro de los soldados dijo lo mismos.

\- no pude tener conexión con la unidad 006- musitó uno de los científicos- ¿segura de que si es?... quizás lo están usando otro satélite para pilotearlo.

\- claro que lo es y no creo que en ese lugar halla un satélite al que esté conectado, caerá con los Tomahawk- dijo Runner atenta al monitor- con eso quedara fuera de línea.

Nightwolf apagó sus los propulsores de sus patas traseras y comenzó aletear para mantenerse en el aire, frotó su ojo derecho y parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarlo al entorno debido a que aquel ataque luminoso había sido efectivo, pero al ver por este aún veía borroso y no le quedó de otra que mantenerlo cerrado por algunos minutos más. Levantó un poco la cabeza y volteo rápidamente hacia atrás a la vez que materializaba la minigun sobre su lomo derecho asomándose por su lado derecho.

\- ¿qué está haciendo?- susurró Runner al ver los movimientos del pony, utilizó el zoom del lente de Fey y notó que tenía los ojos cerrados- … parece en trance, acaso…- abrió sus ojos de la impresión al tener una idea- ¡quiero saber si el posee algún enlace con nuestros satélites!.

\- ya verifiqué y no tiene ninguna conexión- musitó el científico que revisaba hace rato.

\- ¿ocho misiles Tomahawk?... asi que van en serio- murmuró el unicornio viéndose así mismo por medio de su ojo cibernético pero vista desde arriba e igualmente los misiles acercarse- no me di cuenta cuando arrojó eso, negro… necesito tu mejor escudo, vamos aprobarlo contra ataques de alto nivel- el unicornio accionó la minigun disparando hacia los misiles que se acercaban pero sólo alcanzó a destruir dos, detuvo su ataque y creo la esfera de metal que uso cuando cayó con Applejack pero a diferencia de la primera, esta se cubrió con un aura rojiza.

\- destruyó dos de los misiles, pero habrá impacto simultáneo en tres… dos… uno…- dijo uno de los pilotos de Tomahawk viendo por el monitor como se acercaba al objetivo hasta que esté quedó sin señal- impacto directo…

Una explosión ocurrió y honda expansiva sacudió el cielo nocturno sobre el bosque creando una pequeña capa de humo producto de dos misiles, segundos después impactó otro de los misiles y así con una secuencia de diez segundos impactaron los otros tres enviando un objeto humeante con mucha velocidad hacia el bosque.

\- doctora, ¿tiene vídeo?- dijo uno de los científicos. Runner tecleo en la computadora y reprodujo todo lo que la marioneta había visto en un monitor más grande, los impactos fueron directos, se vio como su objetivo caía en picada haciendo que todos vitorearan.

\- fue muy fácil- dijo uno de los pilotos de Tomahawk- cualquiera cae con ese ataque.

\- es cierto…- dijo uno de los científicos- ve por el cuerpo y trae lo doctora… si se perdieron extremidades se podrán remplazar por prótesis mecánicas.

\- no… esto aún no termina- murmuró la doctora viendo su monito- él aún no está fuera de linea… estamos olvidando un pequeño pero importante detalle…

Qw- ¿y cuál ese ese pequeño detalle?- preguntó uno de los científicos.

Qw- que el no es cualquiera- respondió la doctora.

Los soldados dejaron de festejar para verse entre si, se voltearon a los monitores que transmitían los combates que libraban las dos unidades SMJ notando como la unidad 003 tenía problemas al luchar contra su oponente mientras que Runner ordenó avanzar a su unidad de forma sigilosa al sitio donde había caído Nightwolf, de pronto se escuchó una explosión muy fuerte seguido de un leve sismo poniendo en alerta a todos.

\- ¿qué fue eso?- dijo el sargento, luego se acercó a una de las consolas tomando un altavoz- ¿Nixon me copia?... Nixon…- se escuchó otra explosión haciendo que las luces parpadearan varias veces- ¡responde maldita sea!.

\- *aquí Guzmán señor, cambio*.

\- ¿dónde está Nixon, que demonios fue eso?- preguntó el sargento irritado siendo sacudido por otro sismo provocado por otra explosión.

\- *Nixon fue al sector tres, algo explotó en ese lugar señor*.

\- es la zona de ensamble de droides señor- dijo uno de los soldados al escuchar a su compañero. Segundos después se escucharon disparos cerca de donde estaban ellos. Seguido de varias explosiones de bajo nivel.

\- eso se escuchó cerca- dijo otro de los soldados mirando hacia la puerta.

\- señor, perdimos contacto con las unidades que están custodiando el portal- argumento otro soldado llamando la atención de sus superiores.

\- ¿cuál portal?...- preguntó el sargento.

\- el que conecta con la ciudad de la montaña señor- respondió a la vez que otro pequeño sismo por otra explosión sacudía las mesas y hacia parpadear las luces.

\- *¡estamos bajo ataque señor!... ¡estamos… ahhh!...*- fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

\- señor…- masculló el sargento volteando a ver al teniente Reaper.

\- son los rebeldes- mascullo el teniente muy serio- ocho soldados se quedan conmigo aparte del piloto de la unidad 003… tú, tú y tú- señaló a tres soldados que se pusieron firmes- al portal número dos, sargento lleve tres soldados al portal uno, detengan toda amenaza rebelde… los científicos evacuen el lugar y el resto salgan a defender el perímetro- ordenó el teniente e inmediatamente los grupos salieron a cumplir la orden, los científicos comenzaron a salir por otra puerta aunque algunos se desviaron a sus laboratorios para recuperar algo de sus investigaciones, todos los científicos salieron menos la doctora Runner que continúo al mando de la unidad SMJ-002- doctora ya hablé.

\- y lo escuche y no me interesa, no dejaré a Fey en manos de un inexperto- respondió la doctora sin dejar de ver el monitor.

\- será bajo su responsabilidad doctora- masculló Reaper volteando a ver a los ocho soldados que fueron los que dirigían los Tomahawk- ya levantasen y traigan su armamento, esto se pondrá intenso.

Un poco retirado del castillo de las dos hermanas estaba la esfera de metal en tierra humeando por el ataque, se fue abriendo lentamente y de allí salió Nightwolf dando pasos tambaleantes con sus ojos cerrados, camino con el metal pegado a sus patas traseras como papel a la vez que el metal comenzó a retraerse en su cuerpo, luego de varios metros se desplomó al suelo y colocó su pata derecha en su frente para luego frotarla un poco.

\- eso sí estuvo de locos…- masculló el unicornio frotando su cabeza- teoría comprobada, el escudo puede soportar un gran ataque, pero no se debe usar en el aire o de hacerlo hay que tener un buen soporte…- abrió sus ojos mostrando estos normales: el izquierdo color carmesí por su ciber retina y el derecho color marrón ya que no tenía la influencia del comodín negro; evaluó su sistema en busca de algún daño interno o desbalance tanto en sus niveles teco, orgánico y mágico, por suerte todo estaba normal aunque el comodín negro no estaba cerca de él- flojo… Blueberry…

\- *señor*…- escuchó el semental la voz de la unicornio en su cabeza.

\- ¿ya llegaron al castillo?...

\- *afirmativo señor, la princesa Twilight está descansando es su alcoba… el capitán Mustang ordenó que los civiles se quedan aquí por ahora*.

\- eso es bueno... Blueberry aun no recibo la notificación de que te conectaste al ojo- dijo bajando su casco y observándolo si tenía sangre, pero estaba limpio.

\- *ahhh… bueno, señor… sobre eso señor… jejeje*- Zuly respondió y se rio de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿si?...

\- *dile que olvidaste la contraseña*- escuchó Nightwolf ahora la voz de Pinkie Pie.

\- *no eh olvidado la contraseña*- escuchó la voz de Zuly algo seria- *es solo que no la recuerdo*- escuchó de nuevo como si hablara haciendo pucheros.

\- *se que es el nombre de ella… Blue Seed pero con números y letras*- escuchó de nuevo la voz de Pinkie, pero en su entorno Nightwolf escuchó el crujir de unas ramas y direccionó sus orejas.

\- tome apunte teniente…- musitó el unicornio optando una pose de defensa.

En el castillo de la amistad, Zuly comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando algo con que apuntar, tenía su computadora encendida pero no encontraba nada en que apuntar el código.

\- em Zuly, por qué no lo apuntas ahí…- musitó la tímida pegaso señalando el aparato sobre la mesa, la unicornio observó la computadora que tenía al frente y se dio un palm face al no haber visto lo obvio desde un principio.

\- estoy lista capitán.

\- *ok… X – 5 – I – 3…*- escuchó la unicornio por su comunicador y tecleaba el código, pero el semental dejó de hablar y en su lugar se escuchó disparos.

\- ¿señor que pasa?...- preguntó Zuly preocupada.

\- *estoy en combate, que esperabas… pero continua… M – 9 – R – 3 – 4 – 7 – U…*- nuevamente se escucharon disparos cuando el pony guardo silencio- *¿estas apuntando Blueberry?*.

\- si señor…

\- *L – 4 – D – 0 – B – L – U – 3 – 5 – 3 – 3 – D*- finalizó el semental e igualmente la chica de teclear en la computadora accediendo al satélite que se encontraba en la órbita de esa dimensión.

Al tener enlace lo primero que Zuly y las dos ponis observaron fue a Nightwolf evadiendo ataques de otra unidad, aunque esta vez eran más los golpes que recibía que los ataques que esquivaba. Zuly ahogó un grito al ver como esa unidad golpeó muy fuerte el rostro del unicornio ya que tenía la ventaja de tener dos extremidades libres para golpear al estar cerca.

\- ¿por qué no se defiende?- preguntó Fluttershy.

\- odio admitirlo, pero somos terribles en combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra un humano- dijo la unicornio atenta a su computadora.

\- pero sabemos defendernos, ¿porque dices eso?- preguntó Pinkie.

\- para poder defendernos usamos más las patas traseras que las delanteras, podemos aventar un golpe efectivo con nuestros cascos delanteros, pero eso implica levantarnos en dos patas y tener buen equilibrio- respondió Zuly.

El ataque hacia el unicornio continuó y las tres yeguas soltaron un gritó colectivo sobre exaltándose al ver como la unidad golpeó a Nightwolf en el hocico con una patada levantando al pony sobre sus patas traseras para luego Fey materializar su espada y estocar al pony atravesándolo por su estómago haciéndolo doblar hacia adelante y sostener el arma con sus cascos.

\- ¡por Celestia!- exclamó Fluttershy.

\- ya valió- murmuró Pinkie con sus cascos sobre su hocico.

\- por Luna…- murmuró Zuly- ¡Kai!...- exclamó al ver lo que transmitía el ojo de Holy desde arriba.

\- no eres diferente de los otros de esta dimensión- dijo Fey con voz monótona- por dentro puedes ser muy humano, pero por fuera tan sólo eres otro un caballo parlante… te dije que te llevaría enteró, o llegado el caso en pedazos.

\- ¿ahora usan niños?... ya han caído muy bajo- dijo el semental en voz baja pero su adversario alcanzo a escucharlo.

\- el fin justifica los medios- respondió la doctora por medio de la marioneta recargándose de su silla- ya tienes implantes cibernéticos, que más da otro…

\- lamento aguar tu fiesta- musitó el semental levantando la mirada viendo a su oponen al rostro mientas que una delgada línea de sangre caía de su hocico por sus labios- pero eres pésima con la espada- finalizó escupiendo a un lado y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa para luego romper la espada que tenía presa a un costado de su cuerpo y su brazo de un movimiento, golpear a la unidad en su pecho con su casco derecho y materializar y activar un propulsor en esa pata para arrojar a la unidad SMJ-003 lejos de él haciéndola estrellar contra un árbol mientras que el semental se quedaba erguido con su pata estirada - ¿Blueberry ya estás en línea?... Blueberry…

\- sí… sí lo estoy capitán- respondió la chica soltando un suspiro de alivio a la vez que se recargaba de la silla- creímos que lo habíamos perdido.

\- ¿creímos?... eso me sonó a manada- musitó Pinkie con una sonrisa pícara.

\- sabe que soy un hueso duro de roer teniente- respondió el semental volviendo en cuatro patas y optando una pose de defensa- busca fuentes de energía que no correspondan a esta dimensión, patrones que no concuerden con el ambiente, cambios de temperatura y todo eso que ya sabes en un radio superior a dos kilómetros desde mi ubicación y lo vas ampliando si no encuentras nada.

\- es como buscar una aguja en un pajar- respondió la chica- inclinándose hacia la computadora- pero no es algo que no se pueda hacer.

\- cuento contigo teniente- musitó Nightwolf para luego ver a su adversario- ¿es todo?.

\- cuerpo a cuerpo tengo más ventaja- dijo la doctora Runner a través de Fey haciéndola levantar para luego materializar otra espada- te dije que te llevaría enteró o en pedazos, será más fácil si te llevo en pedazos.

\- dame lo mejor que tengas- musitó Nightwolf materializando las botas en sus patas traseras y parándose de nuevo erguido, señaló a su adversario con su pata derecha delantera mientras mostraba una sonrisa y le hacia la seña de "acercarte".

\- ¿sonríes sabiendo que vas a morir?... te pareces al espécimen C- 222, siempre sonreía parloteando que la amistad supera todo y que la salvarían… pero esa felicidad se le esfumó cuando empezamos a extraerle muestras, a ti no te sacaremos muestras… sólo te doblegaremos.

\- quiero ver que lo intenten…- respondió sin borrar su sonrisa. La unidad SMJ-003 materializó el propulsor detrás de su espalda para luego activarlo y salir disparado hacia el pony- je, típico humano que se deja provocar fácil… Gin Kiba…- murmuró estirando su brazo derecho a un lado y cuando la marioneta estaba cerca de él, giró sobre su eje a la vez que materializaban su katana y detuvo el ataque.

El sonido de ambas armas fue bastante fuerte al chocar y empezaron a medir fuerzas para ver quien hacia desistir primero a al contrario: Nightwolf se apoyaba con una pata atrás mientras que con la que sostenía su katana temblaba al ejercer fuerza mientras que Fey usaba sus propulsores y su brazo temblaba igual que el del pony; Runner no lo había notado, pero el pony al levantarse sobre sus patas traseras tenía la misma estatura que Fey… y otro dato era que él no estaba usando los propulsores para esa demostración de fuerza. Después de varios segundos ambos realizaron un movimiento con su arma deslizándola por la del contrario y continuar hasta llegar a la base de estas siendo detenidas por el guarda mano.

\- unidad 006… estas traicionando a tu raza le estas dando la espalda y entrometiéndote en esta misión- dijo Fey con voz monótona ejerciendo fuerza tratando de doblegar al pony- hasta optaste por tener su apariencia, pero eso no te hace diferente a ellos, sigues siendo un humano… los traicionaras en cuando veas la oportunidad y los matarás apenas te den la espalda.

\- ¿usas psicología barata conmigo?, enserio si que están desesperados en ganar- respondió el pony de manera sarcástica- puede que sea un humano… ¡pero no soy como ustedes!- exclamó ejerciendo presión- ¡soy libre y no voy destruyendo todo lo que se me cruce!...- poco a poco comenzó a ganar terreno dando pasos lentos y haciendo que Fey retrajera el brazo que tenía la espada- ¡no permitiré que destruyan este ligar como lo hicieron con la tierra!.

\- estoy perdiendo fuerza- musitó Runner observando en el monitor los niveles desbalanceados de la unidad SMJ-002.

\- ¿y que espera doctora?- masculló Reaper acercándose- suba los niveles tecnológicos al 100%, no podemos perder esa batalla.

\- sí los subo puede que sus órganos sufran daños irreversibles- respondió la doctora mirando de reojo al teniente- ¿acaso quiere perderla?.

\- sólo es una marioneta doctora- respondió el teniente- sí perdemos ésta se reemplazará con otra… suba los niveles, es una orden.

\- ¡¿que no escuchó lo que dije!?- exclamó la doctora molesta- ¡no haré tal cosa!…

\- ¡¿y usted no escuchó lo que le ordené?!- exclamó Reaper desenfundando una pistola Desert Eagle calibre 44 y apuntando con esta a la cabeza de la doctora- son sólo marionetas, se pueden reemplazar…- retiró el seguro dejando el arma lista para disparar- usted se muere y no se puede reemplazar, pero habrá otro científico que hará su trabajo, usted decide…

.

.

\- vamos, ¿qué esperas… a eso le llamas pelea?- dijo el señor del caos de forma burlona después de que su adversario le arrojará un sinfín de misiles, varias cierras y descargara mucha munición que no le hizo nada, antes se sacudía el polvo de sus hombros con un plumero

\- eres más difícil de lo que creí- musitó la unidad SMJ-003.

\- gracias… pero yo sólo ¡detrás de ti!- exclamo Discord señalando detrás de su adversario para luego desaparecer.

\- no caeré en ese truco tan viejo- dijo la unidad SMJ-003 atento a cualquier ataque.

\- allá tú..- respondió el señor del caos detrás de la unidad para luego darle un fuerte golpe con su garra de león en la espalda.

La unidad salió disparada por el golpe para luego ser recibida por un golpe de cola que le propinó Discord al girar sobre su eje e impactar en el abdomen de la marioneta lanzándola en otra dirección. La unidad SMJ-003 rodó varios metros en el suelo hasta detenerse y quedar tirada inerte; Discord se acercó a paso lento y cuando estaba cerca está se levantó materializando su espada y dar un corte en diagonal que alcanzó el cuerno de cabra de Discord cortándolo; pero antes de que este callera al suelo, el señor del caos lo atrapó en el aire y arremetió con este como si fuera una espada.

La unidad SMJ-003 bloqueó el ataque mirando con lo que la estaba atacando, bajo la vista y observó que el dracunequus que ya estaba vestido como un mosquetero y lanzaba estocadas como un practicante de esgrima. Después de detener varios ataques y sentir varios cortes sobre en su armadura que Discord dio, saltó hacia atrás alejándose de su oponente para poder planear un mejor ataque.

\- daño a la armadura en un 20%- masculló la unidad SMJ-003.

\- ¿solo 20%?...- musitó sorprendido colocando su garra de águila bajo el mentón- debo esforzarme más…- hizo un chasquido con su garra de águila y cinco copias del señor del caos pero vestidos con largas túnicas que cubrían sus cuerpos rodearon a la unidad y el Discord original desapareció y reapareció montado sobre un cerdo de alas blancas uniéndose al grupo aun vestido como mosquetero- te vamos a volver polvo…

\- solo eres un payaso, necesitaras más que seis de ustedes para vencerme- respondió con voz monótona la unidad SMJ-003.

\- pero no sabes qué cualidades tienen eso muchachos- respondió el señor del caos muy serio para luego asentir con su cabeza y sólo cuatro de los cinco Discord se retiraron sus túnicas uno por uno mostrando que estaba vestidos de diferentes formas:

El primero se reveló vistiendo un traje de Jenízaro con una enorme cimitarra enfundada en su cintura, soltó un grito de guerra y al desenfundar su arma mostró que esta estaba hecha de globos; el segundo al retirarse la túnica se reveló vestido como un ninja de color negro con dos katanas en su espalda, después de dar una demostración de varias patadas y piruetas, tomó con ambas garras sus armas y al desenfundarlas mostró que eran un par de salchichones para luego optar una pose de guardia.

El tercero sacó de detrás de su espalda una mesa con dos pasteles de chocolate, se retiró su túnica quedando en pantalones de boxeo para luego tomar los pasteles y usarlos como guantes y optar la típica pose de caricaturesca de un duende irlandés que va a pelear. El cuarto al retirarse la túnica también se mostró vestido como un ninja pero de color blanco, en cada lado de su cintura sujetos por el cinturón tenía un par de nunchaku que tomó y empezó una demostración con estas armas, soltó un grito de guerra y se detuvo mostrando que estos estaba hechos de baguette sujetos por espaguetis.

\- jeje… son solo payasos- dijo la unidad de asalto materializando una minigun sobre su hombro derecho.

\- así que quieres que seamos más rudos…- dijo con voz ronca el Discord que aun continuaba con la túnica, dio un fuerte tirón a esta mostrándose vestido muy diferente a los demás: este vestía de traje negro con rayas blancas verticales, camisa blanca, chaleco color negro al igual que su corbata, sombrero negro de ala ancha con una cinta blanca; chasqueo su garra de águila y apareció un largo abrigo peludo color castaño que reposó sobre sus hombros cubriendo su atuendo y también le apareció un cigarro encendido en sus labios como todo un gangster- ¿así o más rudos?...

\- payasos…- dijo la marioneta para luego encender su arma haciendo girar sus cañones.

Los espíritus del caos al ver el movimiento de su adversario, se pusieron en defensa… cosa contraria con Discord que vestía de traje, éste soltó una sonora carcajada mientras levantaba sus brazos sacando de debajo de su abrigo una ametralladora Thompson que accionó sin compasión contra su oponente. La unidad materializó un escudo segundo antes de que la lluvia de proyectiles impactase mostrando que no era plomo lo que le estaba disparando, sino…

\- ¡come garbanzos… jajajajaja!- exclamo el Discord de traje.

\- ¿estas usando garbanzos?- pregunto el Discord original.

\- ¿pues claro… tienen más hierro que los frijoles!- respondió sin dejar de arremeter contra el escudo.

\- total, tiene razón, sin duda…- eran los comentarios de los otros Discodrs haciendo gestos al analizar las palabras de él.

Arto de la situación, el piloto redujo el escudo y activo los propulsores para luego salir disparado contra el Discord de traje, materializó una Mp5 en su mano izquierda mientras movía la derecha con la espada a la vez que se acercaba más; los garbanzos se acabaron y la marioneta retiró el escudo para poder usar sus armas y eliminar a este oponente, preparó la espada y lanzó el corte al tener al gangster cerca, pero su espada fue detenida por el ninja negro que uso sus salchichones para bloquear el ataque mientras que el que estaba vestido de jenízaro dio un salto tomando su arma de globos con ambas garras para luego dar un golpe sobre la espada de la unidad partiéndola en pedazos.

La unidad de asalto dio un salto hacia atrás y apuntó su arma corta soltando su descarga de municiones contra sus tres oponentes, pero frente de los tres Discords apareció después de estallar una bomba de humo el ninja blanco y detuvo todas las balas moviendo sus nunchako de baguette como un verdadero ninja.

\- imposible…- murmuró el piloto a través de la unidad sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

\- imposible no…- escuchó la unidad la voz de su oponente a su derecha, giró su cabeza para ver pero esta fue impactada por un golpe en su mejilla que la hizo virar bruscamente a la izquierda destruyendo el casco- ¡impresionante!...- exclamó el boxeador para conectar un gancho izquierdo en el mentón que acabó de destruir el casco.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que la levantó a la unidad varios metros en el aire para luego caer de forma pesada quedando extendida en el suelo con su casco destruido y embarrado de la crema de los pasteles. El Discord boxeador levanto sus brazos en señal de victoria a la vez que la masa de los pasteles caía al suelo en pedazos mostrando que dentro de estos y sujeto a sus garras había unos yunques.

\- daño a la armadura en un 40%, daño interno en un 37%- dijo la unidad de asalto con voz monótona para luego comenzar a levantarse de forma lenta a la vez que su casco caía en pedazos mostrando su rostro inexpresivo, pero con líneas de sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz, su cabello rubio y desordenado cayó al frente tapando su rostro dándole un aspecto tétrico .

-melena larga… de seguro es una hembra, bueno... solo fue un veinte porciento mas que la primera vez, aunque dijo otro porcentaje que sumado da… bueno como sea, además es el emenigo- respondió el Discord original aun montado en el cerdo- aunque… ¿huh?... ¡detrás de ti!- exclamó señalando a su oponente y entrecerrando los ojos.

\- se dice enemigo ignorante, además no caeré de nuevo en es…- sus palabras fueron silenciadas ya que seis misiles cayeron donde estaba ella; tres de ellos impactaron directo sobre su armadura y los otros tres cerca de donde estaba causando fuertes explosione, debido a las ondas expansivas, varios de sus órganos resultaron afectados y algunos de sus sistemas fueron estropeados causando fallas.

\- ¿por qué será que no me hace caso?, si me hubiera escuchado no estaría en ese aprieto- musito el señor del caos.

\- ¡señor tenemos problemas!- exclamo el piloto de la unidad SMJ-003- el primer ataque anuló el radar y ahora fue atacada con cargas explosivas.

\- ¡yuri!... exclamo la doctora Runner levantándose de la silla, pero fue sentada de forma brusca por el teniente.

\- usted concéntrese doctora- musito Reaper muy serio, luego miró de reojo al piloto y este solo tecleaba en la computadora- ¿cuál es el diagnostico?.

\- daño a la armadura en un 87%, fallo en algunos sistemas de operación, hemorragias internas y varios órganos afectados por las explosiones, el sistema motoro presenta fallas, extremidad izquierda superior destruida señor- respondió el piloto- nivel orgánico descendiendo, no tengo radar y algunas armas fueron inhabilitadas.

\- suba el nivel tecnológico al 100%, la meta es ganar o ganar- ordenó el sargento.

\- ¡no haga eso, si lo hace morirá su parte orgánica y solo será un robot!- exclamo la doctora Runner en su silla.

\- solo son marionetas, otra unidad de asalto más- dijo Reaper- y por si no escuchó esta más muerta que viva.

\- su nombre es Yuri… Yuri Asamiya- respondió la doctora entre dientes sintiendo como su ira crecía.

\- su nombre no importa, y si no quiere que su otra marioneta resulte destruida por el enemigo será mejor que obedezca- musitó Reaper mirando a los ojos a la doctora de forma desafiante- o si prefiere evacuar hágalo, otro soldado suplirá su lugar…

\- nadie va a pilotear a Fey- respondió la doctora luego de una guerra de miradas con el teniente, la mujer de cabellera roja se giró a la computadora y comenzó a teclear para elevar un poco más la parte tecnológica y dar más ordenes de batalla a la marioneta que dirigía.

En Canterlot la unidad 003 rodó en el suelo varios metros después de ser expulsada por las explosiones siendo detenida por un muro, al detenerse su armadura estaba completamente destruida mostrando su traje nanotec hecho harapos con varias heridas donde hacía falta esta incluyendo la falta de su brazo izquierdo; comenzó a levantarse lentamente mientras que de su boca salía mucha sangre hasta levantarse por completo y soltar una bocanada de sangre, al dar dos pasos se desplomó de nuevo cayendo de rodillas.

\- debo admitir que ese fue un gran ataque- musitó el Discord original acercándose con sus compañeros- pero debo confesar que no fui yo quien realizó.

-te acabare y me hare un tapete con tu asquerosa piel- dijo la unidad de asalto.

\- te vez agotada, deberías descansar

\- cierra la boca, te daré lo que te mereces- dijo la unidad de asalto con la voz más monótona a la vez que se levantaba.

\- bueno… Fluttershy me ha enseñado que no debo quedarme con algo que no me pertenece, así que te devuelvo esto- dijo el señor del caos original chasqueando su garra de águila, al hacerlo apareció sobre él un pequeño portal de donde salieron las balas de la minigun que la unidad le había disparado anteriormente. Los proyectiles atravesaron el brazo y el cuerpo de la marioneta derribándola de nuevo al suelo- en serio, te ves muy mal… deberías descansar.

\- no acepto ordenes de un monstruo- respondió la marioneta levantándose con mucha dificultad- además, voy a…- quedo en silencio e inmóvil por unos segundos para luego mover su mano derecha de forma lenta hasta llegar justamente donde le faltaba el brazo izquierdo y soltar un grito desgarrador, muy diferente a su voz monótona ya que este se escuchaba cargado de dolor.

El draconequus se teletransportó unos metros viendo confundido como ella gritaba de dolor, la unidad de asalto soltó su brazo herido y palpo su estómago con su mano temblorosa para luego ver la palma de su mano cubierta de sangre y volver a gritar mientras que se recostaba de una pared que tenía cerca, aunque lo que confundió más al señor del caos, fue escuchar un sollozo de su enemigo mientras caía resbalada al suelo dejando su marca de sangre en la pared.

\- d… d… donde… estoy…- musitó la unidad con voz quebrada levantando su larga cabellera con su mano cubiertas de sangre mostrando un rostro de dolor y confusión a la vez que miraba su entorno en ruinas y casas que eran consumidas por el fuego- que… es este… lugar… ¡ahhhh!...- gritó de dolor cuando el Diacord gangster volvió a disparar su arma de garbanzos impactando en el cuerpo de la unidad- ¡para… por favor para!- exclamó con un gritó suplicante. El ataque se detuvo y unidad cayó de rodillas para luego acurrucarse soltando leves quejidos.

\- ¿Por qué me detienes?- preguntó el Discord gangster volteando a ver al que vestía como boxeador había empujado el arma hacia arriba.

\- algo no esta bien- respondió soltando el arma.

Los cinco espíritus del caos prestaron atención a su oponente viendo como se levantaba con mas dificultad que las primeras veces y se recargaba de la pared mientras se le notaba una respiración agitada, la unidad levantó su rostro viendo a sus oponentes muy confundida y temerosa con lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, comenzó a moverse en dirección hacia ellos a paso lento con la mirada fija en esas criaturas; pero su avance duró poco ya que su cabeza explotó de la nada dejando al cuerpo desplomarse inerte soltando chorros de sangre y fluidos de color oscuro en el suelo. Los cinco espíritus del caos parpadearon varias veces confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar y voltearon a ver al gangster y este tenía la misma expresión que ellos.

Qw- a mi ni me miren, dijeron que no disparara y eso hice- respondió el Discord gangster volteando a ver a sus contra partes al sentir el peso de sus miradas.

\- pues nosotros tampoco- dijeron al unísono los otros espíritus del caos.

\- fuimos nosotras…- respondió una voz femenina conocida por ellos, el Discord original chasqueo su garra de águila haciendo desaparecer a sus otras partes y desaparecía su vestimenta de mosquetero a la vez que volteaba a mirar viendo descender cerca de él a Nightmare Moon y junto a ella levitando con su magia las armas Hydra y la Anzio 20mm de Red Sniper.

\- Luna, ¿estas bien?... digo, estas cómo Nightmare Moon.

\- estamos bien Discord, todo está bajo control- respondió la yegua de la noche.

\- ¿tú hiciste eso?- preguntó el dracunequus señalando el cuerpo de la unidad.

\- aprovechamos el momento y lo tomamos…

\- bueno, si ese es el caso… musito Discord chasqueando de nuevo su garra haciendo aparecer el portal y de allí salió los dos primeros misiles que la unidad le disparó directo al cuerpo de la marioneta causando una explosión en el área y destruyéndola por completo- ¿y ahora que?...

\- iremos por nuestra hermana- dijo Nightmare Moon muy seria cargando un nuevo cartucho en la recamara de la Anzio y rebobinando el tambor de la Hydra.

Continuara…

**¡YAIBA FUERA!...**

**¿reviews?**


	13. Tras las lineas enemigas parte 3

**¡al fin!… luego de tanto tiempo, un episodio hecho con esmero.**

**Que lo disfruten :D**

**Capítulo 13: Tras las líneas enemigas parte 3.**

\- ¿qué son esas criaturas?...- dijo en voz baja Spitfirer escondida junto con Shining, Soul, Soarin y los shadowbolt detrás de unas cajas de madera con armamento, el grupo de ponis cruzaron el portal llegando al otro lado y ocultándosen inmediatamente al ver a tres humanos uniformados, portaban cascos que les impedía ver su rostro y armados que les daban la espalda custodiando el portal- se parecen a los monstruos que atacaron Canterlot, pero estos no son de metal…

\- se asemejan más a simios- añadió Nightshade.

\- sólo que un poco más grandes y más lampiños- concluyó Soarin.

\- se parecen a él…- dijo Starry Skies.

\- ¿él?... ¿quien?- preguntó Soarin.

\- eso por el momento no importa- respondió Shining- debemos cerrar este portal e impedir que pasen más de esas cosas.

\- ¿crees que la princesa Celestia esté aquí?- preguntó Soul Steel.

\- no lo sé, pero sería bueno investigar- respondió el príncipe de cristal.

\- oye José, ¿sabes para que quiere el comandante a ese caballo parlante?- le preguntó uno de los soldados que custodiaba el vórtice a su compañero.

\- parece que la pregunta fue respuesta señor- murmuró Spitfirer.

\- no lo sé Faber, sólo sé que la torturan hasta que queda inconsciente- respondió José levantándose de hombros provocando enojo en los ponis- no se para que el comandante hace eso… si estuviera activo los de la WWF o PETA ya estarían encima de él jejeje- respondió para luego él y otro de sus compañeros reír por el chiste.

\- pues yo jamás la he visto- dijo el tercer soldado algo serio- dicen que tiene alas y un cuerno… me gustaría ver a ese ser sacado de un cuento de hadas.

\- no es la gran cosa Marcus- respondió Faber- solo es un apestoso y extraño caballo parlante de ojitos coquetos y melena que se ondea sola… es una falla que no se nos ordenara ir a esa dimensión, seria feliz desollando a un caballo de esos.

\- yo igual…- añadió José- ver sus caras de terror a la vez que suplican por sus vidas, les diría que les perdonaría la vida y cuando les ordene huir… los lleno de plomo- finalizó con una mueca de felicidad y apuntando su arma a una pared para luego simular disparos- los que queden vivos se darán la vuelta confundidos y conmocionados al ver a sus seres queridos muertos y gritara como colegialas asustadas lo prometiste y yo diré, ¿prometí que?...- finalizó para luego reír al igual que Faber.

\- pues yo no…- respondió Marcus ganándose la atención de sus dos compañeros- estoy en contra del sufrimiento de los animales…

\- a ver a ver a ver…- musitó José- pero tú eres un soldado, matas gente… ¿Cuál es el problema?, no entiendo.

\- la gente es una cosa los animales otra, tengo mis principios… no me sentiría bien matando a una criatura que no tiene oportunidad de defenderse- respondió Marcus y sus dos compañeros le prestaron más atención - es más, si no fuera por esta guerra estaría haciendo lo que me gusta.

\- ¿follando con mujerzuelas?- preguntó José con un tono irónico y burlón.

\- claro que no…- respondió Marcus- estaría trabajando en una veterinaria, me gustan los animales, los amo y no los maltrato.

\- je… si claro…- dijo Faber- te gusta la violencia hombre… te he visto matar a otros hombres con tus manos sin piedad alguna.

\- la guerra nos ha hecho violentos y si mató es en defensa, pero en si odio esta guerra- respondió Marcus.

\- si claro… si se nos ordenara te vería matando a esos caballitos apenas tu vida se vea amenazada- replicó José.

\- mato personas, no animales o en este caso, seres que no puedan defenderse- respondió Marcus con un tono firme.

\- ¡es por eso que te mandan con nosotros!- exclamó Faber molesto- ¡eres un marica que no disfruta el sabor y el calor de un combate!.

\- cálmate hombre, te va a dar un infarto- dijo José interponiéndose en medio de ambos- mejor concentrémonos y enfoquémonos en lo que nos ordenaron- prosiguió mas calmado apaciguando el ambiente- volvamos al tema del caballo parlante, ¿sabes dónde estas?...

\- pues claro…- respondió Faber con aires de grandeza- los mandos me tienen confianza, se donde está ese caballo.

\- los otros dos no son de utilidad- murmuró Nightshade- Starry Skies, Stratus… plan alfa 4.

\- ¿qué piensan hacer?- preguntó Soul- si van a atacar les advierto que las cosas que sostienen con sus garras son muy peligrosas- dijo refiriéndose a los rifles que los humanos tenían.

\- no te preocupes galán, somos profesionales- respondió la capitana shadowbolt- en marcha…

\- espera me preparo capitana- susurró Starry Skies para luego retirarse sus googles, las alforjas que traía y acostarse panza arriba para bajar el cierre de su traje con ambos cascos de forma lenta.

Nightshade rodó sus ojos y le hizo señas a Stratus para tomar posición mientras que Soul, Shining y Soarin quedaron como bobos viendo a la yegua bajar el cierre de su traje mostrando el pelaje de su pecho color lavanda. Starry Skies miró de reojo y observó que los tres sementales la observaban y esta mostró una sonrisa pícara para luego darse la vuelta quedando panza al suelo, levantar su cadera y terminar de retirarse su uniforme.

\- machos…- masculló Spitfirer fastidiada por el comportamiento de los tres sementales- es una pena que no tenga un recipiente.

\- ¿porque lo dice capitana?...- preguntó Soarin sin parpadear y sintiendo un leve temblor en sus alas.

\- porque guardaría toda la saliva que están desperdiciando para cerrar cartas- respondió la pegaso amarilla y los tres sementales se miraron entre sí para luego desviar la mirada algo apenados- de los otros dos lo esperaba, pero no de usted príncipe Shining…- el unicornio blanco bajó su cabeza.

\- déjalos Spitfirer, mirar no hace daño- musitó Starry Skies con una sonrisa- ok… hora de actuar.

\- ¿y que harás?... ¿entrar repartiendo patadas como una mula?- pregunto la capitana wonderbolt- ¿o menear tus caderas para distraerlos con tus encantos?...

\- son buenas ideas…- respondió la pegaso lavanda- pero tenemos algo mejor- musitó guiñándole su ojo para luego moverse sigilosamente hasta quedar cerca del portal.

Por suerte los humanos estaban distraídos hablando de la yegua parlante y no notaron cuando la pegaso lavanda se alejó un poco chocando con unas cajas de madera que cayeron al suelo llamando la atención de los soldados que reaccionaron volteando a ver y apuntando sus armas.

\- ¡alto ahí!...- gritó José y tras el grito, Starry Skies soltó un grito de terror y se echó al suelo temblando- ehhh… ahhh… ¿caballo miniatura?.

\- por favor no me coman- musitó la pegaso cerrando lo ojos y bajando la cabeza muy sumisa.

\- que profesional…- masculló Spitfirer con cara de poker.

\- no es un caballo miniatura zopenco- dijo Marcus apuntando su arma- bueno… en apariencia lo es, aunque este tiene alas… a de ser un pegaso.

\- soy… una pegaso, una yegua- dijo la Starry con miedo.

\- ¿lo ven?...- dijo Marcus mostrando lo obvio.

\- ¿que estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó de nuevo José aún apuntándole.

\- yo… estoy perdida… solo quiero irme a casa- respondió la pegaso muy sumisa. Marcus se acercó a ella aun apuntando con su arma haciendo que Starry Skies se encogiera más al escuchar los pasos del humano acercándose a ella y sintió mas temor cuando este la tomó de la barbilla con su mano- por favor no me lastimen.

\- Marcus, trae a ese caballo para darle la bienvenida a este mundo como se debe- dijo Faber con un tono malicioso bajando su arma- le enseñaremos como se saluda a los de su especie, en especial a las hembras Jejeje.

\- no le hagas caso…- dijo Marcus con un tono suave y amable- tranquila, estas a salvo… no te voy a lastimar- Marcus dejó su arma aún lado y se retiró el casco mostrando su cabeza de cabello negro cortó y ojos castaños, su expresión era cálida para que la yegua no le temita.

\- pero yo sí…- dijo Faber cargando su arma y apuntando de nuevo a la pegaso- Marcus aléjate que le daré un tiro en su cabeza o tráela como te dije.

\- tú no harás nada- respondió Marcus muy serio tomando su arma y levantándose, se dio media vuelta quedando en medio de ambos- la matas y te mato.

\- je… no me hagas reír- masculló Faber de forma desafiante.

\- suficiente los dos…- dijo con tono autoritario José- Faber baja el arma…

\- es el enemigo, ¿qué están ciegos?...- respondió Faber sin dejar de apuntar a la yegua- ya viste de lo que son capaces, apuesto que esto sólo es un truco, ¿por qué no la requisas para saber si tiene armas?.

\- ¿donde las va a tener?- dijo Marcus en defensa de la yegua- esta desnuda…

\- de hecho estoy cubierta de pelo- respondió Starry Skies de forma inocente.

\- ¡tu te callas caballo parlante!- exclamó Faver haciendo que la yegua cerrara sus ojos y bajara sus orejas por el grito- Marcus requísala.

\- no la voy a tocar…- respondió Marcus.

\- ok, yo regístrate su frío cadáver- masculló Faber alineado con su arma a la pegaso.

\- hazlo Marcus, así nos quitamos a este paranoico de encima- dijo José algo serio.

\- ¿y por donde empiezo?- pregunto Marcus con un tono irónico- ¿por su pecho o por su cintura?... a no espera, mejor tiro de los pantalones que no trae para que caiga la bazuca que esconde.

\- yo empezaría por debajo de sus alas- respondió Faber. Marcus se dio la vuelta y observo a la pegaso mientras que la pegaso miraba hacia arriba, ella le llegaba a la altura de su cintura y visualmente no tenia nada que pudiera usar, eso si tuviera garras; terció su arma en su espalda y se agachó a la altura de la yegua viéndola a los ojos, a esos enormes ojos color azul- que… ¿amor a primera vista?- dijo al ver a su compañero no hacer nada- hazlo ya que soy de mecha corta….

\- disculpa, pero debo hacerlo- dijo Marcus en voz baja y comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de Starry Skies, pasó sus manos por su pecho, patas delanteras y lomo como haciendo el debido registro como a otro humano. Continuó tocando el lomo de la pegaso y prosiguió con sus flancos notando su cutie mark y haciendo que esta se tensara un poco al tacto de él- no temas, no voy a tocar tus partes íntimas, no pensé que una pony oliera tan agradable- susurró causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la pegaso- ahora extiende tus alas.

\- ¿tengo que hacerlo?- preguntó la pegaso aún con su sonrojo mirando al humano a los ojos.

\- por favor, o de lo contrario Faber te las extenderá y no será gentil- respondió Marcus de forma amable y la pegaso extendió sus alas.

Marcus palpó la zona que cubría las alas de la pegaso y luego prosiguió tocando el ala derecha haciendo que la pegaso diera un pequeño gemido, cerrará sus ojos y bajará su cabeza al igual que sus orejas.

\- awwww, a la zorra le excita que le acaricien las alas- dijo Faber con un tono burlón.

\- ¿acaso te duelen?- preguntó Marcus tocando el ala por el músculo hasta llegar a la punta de esta buscando algo que ni él sabía que.

\- no…- respondió la pegaso- es sólo que… son muy sensibles.

\- ¿cuál es el plan de ellos?- preguntó Soul confundido ante lo que veía.

\- no lo se… pero ese simio llamado Faber se le ve que la quiere para torturarla- respondió Spitfirer.

\- pues yo ya tengo el plan "B" por si ese plan les falla- musitó Shining muy serio.

\- está limpia, era de esperarse…- dijo Marcus levantándose- nadie te hará dañó, vete a casa, sólo atraviesa el portal.

\- eso no Marcus…- dijo José- ella se queda.

\- pero…- musitó la pegaso.

\- descuida dulzura, no te vamos a lastimar- dijo Faber con un tono irónico bajando su arma al pecho- ¿o tu nos vas a lastimar?.

\- yo… no…- respondió Starry Skies resguardándose detrás del humano muy sumisa- pero mis colegas tal vez sí.

\- ¿huh?...- musitaron los tres al unísono.

Nightshade cayó sobre Faber y Stratus cayó sobre José dando un fuerte golpe en las armas. Estas cayeron al suelo y los dos pegasos se giraron asentando una patada en los pechos de ambos humanos lanzándolos lejos. Marcus iba a tomar su arma, pero Starry Skies se elevó y usó sus alas para soltar el seguro del porta arma desarmando al humano.

\- ¿que?...- musitó Marcus dándose la vuelta viendo a la pegaso- pero…

\- lo siento cariño, pero no es personal- dijo Starry Skies para luego lanzar un golpe que el humano detuvo para luego tomar su pata y arrojarla lejos, pero la yegua abrió sus alas para luego caer de pie de forma suave y elegante.

\- ¡se los dije!- gritó Faber molesto levantándose al igual que José observando a otros dos pegasos, pero estos portaban unas alforjas- sólo era una distracción.

\- escuchen, sólo queremos a la alicornio de regreso a nuestro reino- dijo Nightshade- nos la regresan y nos marchamos.

\- mejor come plomo- dijo José sacando de su cintura una pistola y apuntó a ambos pegasos mientras que Faber sacó un enorme puñal y Marcus tomó su rifle apuntando a Starry Skies- no duden…

\- ¿están bien?- dijo Marcus sin despegar la vista de la pegaso- si que me engañaste, te doy un Oscar por tú actuación pegaso… si que me convenciste…

\- no sé qué significa eso, pero sólo venimos a lo que ella dijo- respondió la pegaso lavanda.

\- ¡dispara ya José!- exclamó Faber y Nightshade soltó algo de entre sus plumas que al caer al suelo creo una cortina de humo.

José iba a disparar pero de entre la neblina salió una daga que dio directo en su cabeza quitándole la vida de forma rápida y silenciosa cayendo arrodillado, Faber exclamó llamando la atención de Marcus y Starry Skies aprovechó su distracción para mover su ala derecha y arrojarle sus dagas que impactaron en el arma causando aquel sonido por el choque de metales.

\- mierda…- masculló Marcus para luego apretar los dientes de dolor ya que otra daga que la pegaso arrojó realizó un corte en su pierna postrándolo de rodillas.

El estruendo que causaron llamó la atención de los tres soldados que iban a apoyar enviados por el teniente Reaper ingresando rápidamente y apuntando sus armas a los pegasos que lograron ver cuando el humo se empezó a disipar.

\- ¡alto!- exclamó uno de los soldados que ingresaron.

\- son seres de esa dimensión- dijo el otro soldado apuntando con su arma.

Los tres pegasos vieron a los humanos tratando de buscar una salida, pero los recién llegados al dar un paso fueron electrocutados para luego sus cabezas explotar por un rayo mágico color magenta, Faber se tiró a un lado disparando para luego ocultarse tras unas cajas de madera mientras que Nightshade y Stratus volaron evadiendo los disparos; pero Stratus en su aleteo le arrojó más dagas a Faber que chocaron en el suelo y otras cuantas a Marcus para acabar con su vida.

Pero para sorpresa de Nightshade, Stratus y los demás ponis, Starry Skies voló contra Marcus embistiéndolo para que las dagas no lo lastimaran; Faber se levantó y apuntó el arma a la pegaso que estaba en el suelo dispuesto a disparar, pero su mano fue impactada por otro rayo color magenta destrozándola.

\- ¡ahhhhhhh mierda!...- gritó Faber ocultándose detrás de las cajas sosteniendo su brazo- mierda… malditos caballos…- buscó donde había caído la pistola y la vio a pocos metros de él, de forma rápida se abalanzó sobre esta pero el arma fue cubierta por aquella aura magenta y alejada de su alcance- maldita sea…

\- se siente impotencia verdad…- dijo una voz masculina detrás del humano, este se dio la vuelta viendo a otro pony: de pelaje blanco y melena en tonos azules con unas vendas en su rostro tapando su ojo izquierdo y parte de su rostro que lo veía de forma indiferente- no causes más problemas.

\- je… no te ¡tengo miedo!- exclamó lanzándose contra el unicornio sacando otro cuchillo para clavarle en su pecho, pero este fue detenido en el aire cubierto por el aura magenta del semental.

\- sin misericordia contra mi esposas…- musitó Shining muy serio intensificando su aura- sin misericordia de los tuyos hacia los míos- dijo con palabras cargadas de odio rompiendo los dedos de Faber causándole dolor y haciendo que soltara el cuchillo.

\- basta Shining, lo necesitamos vivo- dijo Soul acercándose y el unicornio blanco dejó libre la mano destrozada de Faber- por tu bien nos llevarás donde ella- dijo muy serio haciendo que el humano frunciera el ceño muy molesto.

\- estas bien…- dijo Starry Skies a Marcus mientras lo abrazaba de su cintura con sus patas y alas, miró hacia arriba y notó a Stratus con su ala lista para rematarlo con sus dagas- Stratus a él no por favor- suplicó haciendo que el humano la viera.

\- ¿se puede saber que haces soldado?- dijo Nightshade cerca del semental.

\- señora, él es diferente a esos dos…- dijo la pegaso lavanda levantándose- si quisiera matarme ya lo hubiera hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

\- como lo sabes- dijo Stratus.

\- tiene cuchillos en su cinturón, pudo apuñalarme cuando lo abracé para protegerlo, pero no lo hizo- respondió Starry Skies y Stratus y Nightshade miraron la cintura del humano notando las armas corto pulsante.

\- ¿no saben dónde se metieron cierto?- dijo Marcus con un tono neutro.

\- sólo vinimos por la hermana de nuestra princesa- respondió Starry Skies volteando a ver al humano- no queremos problemas, sólo queremos eso.

\- no saldrán vivos de aquí…- respondió Marcus- los capturarán apenas los vean o los matarán.

\- quizás… pero debemos hacerlo- respondió Starry Skies acercándose.

\- ¡que esperas idiota!- exclamó Faber preso por el aura de Shining- ¡sácale el corazón!

Marcus se levantó rápido y sacó uno de sus cuchillos para atentar contra la yegua, Stratus movió su ala para arrojar sus dagas pero Nightshade abrió su ala deteniendo al semental. El humano se acercó a la yegua que no se movió y con su mano izquierda la tomó de su nuca y la atrajo hacia él mientras que con la derecha realizó el movimiento con el cuchillo, pero se detuvo dejando la punta del arma cerca a su corazón al ver que esta se dejó llevar sin poner resistencia y antes ella le regaló un abrazo.

\- ¿por que?...- ¿por que no ye defiendes o me detienes?...- dijo Marcus en voz baja.

\- por eso me opuse a que te mataran- susurró la pegaso en la oreja de Marcus- por que demostrarte que eres noble con las demás criaturas, y tu acto de compasión demuestra que lo que digo es cierto… no mereces morir Marcus, no mereces estar aquí, este no es tu lugar.

\- estoy aquí a la fuerza…- susurró el humano en la oreja de la pegaso apretando su mano sobre la nuca de ella- sólo quiero que acabe pronto esta guerra- susurró con la voz entrecortada dejando caer el cuchillo causando aquel sonido al contacto en el suelo.

\- ¡eres un marica Marcus!- gritó muy frustrado Faber tratando de liberarse al ver que la yegua aún vivía, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar de lo que hablaban.

\- y terminará….- respondió la pegaso lavanda muy bajo- pero para que no te odien…- susurró de nuevo para luego golpear la nuca del humano dejándolo inconsciente y este se recargó sobre su cuerpo- debo dejarte fuera de combate, lo siento…- la pegaso se fue alejando poco a poco dejando caer al suelo el cuerpo de Marcus para luego tomarlo por debajo de sus hombros y retirarlo de allí.

\- listo… vamos por la princesa- dijo Nightshade bajando su ala y volteando a ver a Faber- así que sabes donde está…

\- no saldrán vivos de aquí caballos parlantes- respondió Faber muy desafiante.

\- como viste no le tememos a la muerte- respondió Nightshade señalando a Starry Skies- hacemos una misión exitosa o morimos en el intento, ambas opciones nos dan igual simio lampiño, pero veo en tus ojos que tu si le temes a la muerte- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa acercándose- el unicornio que te sostiene lo perdió todo, así que no creo que le importe perder la vida- continuó usando el mismo tono.

\- el trato es simple…- dijo Soul parándose al lado derecho de Nightshade y usando su magia para realizar un torniquete en la mano destrozada del humano- nos llevas donde tienen a la princesa Celestia y te dejaremos libre.

\- ¡ja!... ¿y si me niego?...- respondió Faber de forma desafiante mirando a los ponis a los ojos. Soul no dijo nada y sólo realizó un gesto con sus labios para luego cubrir la pistola y enseñársela- ni si quieras sabes usarla.

\- cierto…- respondió el unicornio azul marino arrojando la pistola lejos y luego enseñar el arma que la princesa Luna le había obsequiado- pero si se usar esta- dijo de forma maliciosa haciendo Rebobinar el tambor de la hydra.

\- no tienes las agallas caballo parlante- musitó Faber sin cambiar su postura, pero soltó un quejido cuando Soul usó la culata de su arma golpeándolo en la frente.

\- el caso es de tener agallas o no, el caso es que estas en desventaja amigo- dijo Soul muy serio- pero si no quieres cooperar… ¿doctor?...- musitó moviéndose un poco dándole espacio a Stratus que sacudió un poco su ala derecha mostrando una daga que uso para realizar un corte en el antebrazo de Faber; y antes de que este gritara, Shining metió en su boca un pedazo de trapo para que ahogara el grito- ¿cooperaras?... o el doctor realizará más cortes dolorosos pero no mortales, o quizás lo sean con el paso de los minutos… tu decides.

Faber bufaba molesto y veía a los Equestres con mucho odio, no respondió nada haciendo que Stratus realizará otros cortes causándole más dolor y gritos ahogados por el trapo. Stratus iba a realizar un nuevo corte pero el humano negó frenéticamente con su cabeza haciendo que el pegaso se detuviera, Soul retiró el trapo y este comenzó a jadear y a escupir al suelo.

\- ¿cambiaste de opinión?...- dijo Nightshade.

\- lo haré… lo haré- respondió entre jadeos el humano.

\- por tu bien espero que no mientas- dijo Stratus guardando sus dagas.

\- dije que lo haré desgraciado…- masculló Faber- pero algo es seguro… vivos no saldrán.

\- ¿eso es un reto?...- musitó Spitfirer acercándose y levantando sus googles mosteando sus ojos color tierra de siena tostada- por que me fascinan los retos.

.

.

Nightwolf y Fey tenían sus espadas cruzadas demostrando su fuerza y tratando de que el contrario desistiera y diera un paso atrás, la lucha la estaba ganando el unicornio ya que la marioneta comenzó a retraer su brazo haciendo que su espada llegara casi a su pecho; pero, el forcejeo se detuvo y Fey comenzó a ejercer más presión haciendo que el pony comenzará a retraer su arma. Nightwolf apretó los dientes y ejerció más presión pero aun así estaba perdiendo terreno.

\- que… demonios…- masculló el unicornio al notar que estaba perdiendo y de paso estaba siendo arrastrado, observó los ojos de su adversario notando el derecho un poco más opaco y el izquierdo con el diafragma de su lente completamente cerrado y pasaba de negro a un color azulado brillante- ahora… entiendo…- mascullo para luego tirarse al suelo inclinándose atrás haciendo que su adversario perdiera el equilibrio, puso sus patas en el abdomen de Fey y la impulsó derribándola al suelo.

Fey se levantó rápido y apuntó el cañón de plasma que materializó sobre su hombro derecho y comenzó a disparar sin compasión, Nightwolf se levantó y abrió sus alas emprendiendo el vuelo evadiendo los ataques de la marioneta que prosiguió arremetiendo no sólo con el cañón de plasma, sino que retrajo su espada y materializó un arma de seis cañones en su brazo que comenzaron a girar y a disparar juntó con varios misiles que cayeron al suelo que luego se activaron y volaron al cielo para tratar de derribar a su oponente.

El unicornio dio varias piruetas en el aire evadiendo los misiles y haciendo que estos se estrellaran y explotaran entre ellos y contraatacó materializando su minigun disparando contra la marioneta. Fey materializó el escudo que repelió todas las balas que el unicornio le disparó y cuando la ráfaga de balas cesó, el escudo desapareció y la marioneta volvió a disparar su arsenal contra el pony.

\- *señor ya busqué en un radio de dos kilómetros a su redonda, no encuentro nada*…- escuchó Nightwolf la voz de Zuly en su mente.

\- amplía el radio de búsqueda…- dijo el unicornio arrojando unas bengalas que sirvieron para re digerir otros misiles que lo seguían y explotaran lejos de él.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?…- preguntó Fluttershy pendiente de la pantalla de la computadora observando el bosque desde arriba al escuchar las explosiones.

\- *no es nada*…- respondió Nightwolf a través de los parlantes de la computadora y seguido más explosiones- *sólo que estoy en medio de un combate y me quieren muerto… lo normal en un día de trabajo*...

\- ¡¿y eso para él es normal?!...- preguntó Pinkie sorprendida.

\- para él sí…- respondió Zuly pendiente del monitor- señor, amplíe el radio a seis kilómetros y no encontré nada… moveré el satélite y buscaré en otras coordenadas, quizás encuentre lo que quiere que busque.

\- *no*…- respondió Nightwolf- *amplía el radio de búsqueda desde mi posición, la marioneta contra quien estoy luchando acaba de entrar en modo de asalto al 100%.

\- ¿eso que significa?...- preguntó de nuevo la pegaso amarilla.

\- nada bueno...- respondió Zuly- quien controla al oponente del capitán ti en buena señal y quiere eliminarlo a como de lugar, sin importarle que este pierda la vida…- ambas ponis ahogaron un grito sorprendidas- capitán, ampliare el radio de búsqueda, pero debo tener tiempo para obtener resultados más exactos.

\- cuenta con ello Blueberry- respondió el unicornio evadiendo otro rayo del cañón de plasma y descendiendo a tierra para ocultarse detrás de unos arboles y disparar contra su oponente.

Fey usó sus propulsores para evadir de forma rápida la descarga de plomo que le arrojó Nightwolf y ocultarse detrás de unos arboles para luego arremeter con la minigun, los disparos destrozaban los troncos de los arboles hasta partirlos por la mitad haciendo que estos cayeran a tierra o quedaran atorados contra otro árbol. Nightwolf retrajo su katana y comenzó a galopar para tratar de rodear a su oponente, pero tuvo que detenerse y tirarse hacia el suelo segundos antes que unos Blades pasaran a centímetros de su hocico, rodó hacia su derecha dejando a su paso las sierras que caían del cielo quedando clavadas en la tierra para luego comenzar a girar de nuevo y continuar su ataque; el unicornio puso sus cuatro patas en tierra y se impulsó saltando y extendiendo sus extremidades hacia adelante y hacia atrás evadiendo otras dos sierras que pasaron por debajo de su pansa, pero no pudo evitar el golpe en su mentón que le propinó la marioneta al verlo con la guardia baja haciéndolo levantar de forma vertical, la marioneta apuntó con sus dos brazos materializando dos armas que accionó contra el pony prácticamente a quema ropa.

Nightwolf después de ser golpeado, movió sus orejas escuchando como su oponente materializaba las armas y de forma rápida puso sus cuatro patas al frente creando una barrera de metal que le sirvió de escudo ante la ráfaga de plomo seguido de una explosión por parte de una granada que detonó delante de la placa que destruyó y separó a ambos por la onda expansiva. La explosión envió al semental varios metros hasta estrellarse contra un árbol con su lomo dejándolo sin aire por el golpe, soltó un quejido de dolor y cayó a tierra sentado aún apretando los dientes por el dolor; recuperó algo de aliento y se ocultó detrás del árbol evitando otras cuchillas que se clavaron en el tronco del árbol.

\- eso estuvo cerca…- masculló el unicornio después de escupir algo de sangre apoyado del otro lado del árbol para luego materializar la granada de electricidad dejándola clavada sobre el tronco del árbol y accionarla. Las descargas eléctricas destruyeron los sistemas de los Blades dejándolos complemente inservibles- sus movimientos son cada vez más impredecibles, debo idear una estrategia para acercarme y neutralizarla.

\- *señor, radio de búsqueda ampliado a ocho kilómetros y aun no encuentro nada*- escuchó el semental la voz de Zuly- *pero encontré algo que talvez le pueda interesar*.

\- envíame la imagen- musitó el unicornio asomando un poco su cabeza para luego ocultarse al ser recibido por una lluvia de balas trazadoras, a los segundos las imágenes llegaron al ojo cibernético de Nightwolf mostrando algo que él conocía a la perfección.

\- *¿Qué es eso señor?*- preguntó Zuly.

\- es una sonda teniente, ¿a cuantos kilómetros la encontró?- preguntó de nuevo el unicornio para luego dar un salto impulsándose con sus propulsores y disparar su minigun contra la marioneta que materializo su escudo repeliendo las balas, pero el semental apuntó su brazo derecho materializando un cañón algunos centímetros mas grande que su pata- a ver como repeles esto…- disparó un objeto cilíndrico que explotó contra el escudo destruyéndolo en el acto.

\- *lo encontré a siete kilómetros al sur de su posición señor*- respondió la chica.

Sin perder tiempo, el unicornio movió su pata izquierda delantera hacia arria como si fuera a dar un golpe de gancho, aunque su cuerno estaba cubierto con su aura azul provocando que debajo de los pies de la unidad SMJ-002 brotara un bloque de tierra que la golpeo en el mentón; luego el unicornio aun con su cuerno encendido giró sobre su eje retrayendo sus brazos para luego lanzarlos hacia adelante haciendo que el bloque de tierra saliera despedido golpeando a la marioneta en su abdomen lanzándola lejos.

\- dame las coordenadas de esa sonda Blueberry, y reinicia un nuevo radio de búsqueda desde esa posición- ordenó el Nigthwolf descendiendo y observando a su oponente.

\- Si señor…- musitó Zuly para luego teclear en la computadora- siete kilómetros al sur de su posición, voy a marcar la ubicación exacta.

\- eres la mejor Blueberry…- dijo el semental con una sonrisa al tener la ubicación de la sonda, observo que la marioneta ya estaba de pie soltando una delgada linea de sangre desde su boca- ¡ultima oportunidad, abandonen esta dimensión!…- no obtuvo respuesta verbal, solo la unidad SMJ-002 le apuntó de nuevo con su cañón de plasma y lo disparó hacia él- humanos…- masculló ñ irritado evadiendo el ataque, sobre su lomo se materializó un arma diferente a la minigun y esta apuntó al cielo- misil MiVr… susurró y de ese cañón salió un misil directo al cielo.

Nightwolf retrajo su arma de su lomo y comenzó a galopar hacia su oponente y este usó sus propulsores para volar hacia el unicornio, cuando estaban a dos metros el uno del otro, el semental cambio de dirección materializando sus propulsores y volando a la derecha segundos antes de que un misil impactara en Fey lanzándola al aire por la explosión.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!...- exclamó la doctora Runner impresionada al no haber notado el misil- ¡noooo!...- gritó levantándose de su silla al ver en el radar otros tres misiles igual que el primero impactar a su marioneta en el aire uno tras otro- debo traerla de regreso, tiene daños en su parte orgánica- musitó muy preocupada al ver el reporte en pantalla.

\- usted no la va a traer doctora…- ordenó Reaper muy firme- ésta es una misión muy importante para el comandante, y no quiero que Tankor me desolle vivo por fallar, así que mejor mueva a esa marioneta.

\- ehhh… señor…- musitó el otro soldado que piloteaba a la unidad SMJ-003.

\- ahora qué…- dijo Reaper dándose la vuelta y el soldado solo le mostró la pantalla con el mensaje "sin señal".

\- estaba bien, pero apareció esto y perdí todo contacto con la unidad SMJ-003.

\- genial… perdimos la ciudad de la montaña…- dijo Reaper muy serio- doctora mas le vale no fallar- musitó dando media vuelta viendo a la doctora a la vez que varias explosiones y disparos se escuchaban- soldado salga a apoyar el perímetro, dispare a todo lo que se mueva.

\- como ordene señor- respondió el soldado levantándose para luego dirigirse al armadillo, tomar su arma y salir de la sala.

\- doctora Runner, ¿está segura de poder derrotar a ese caballo parlante?- dijo de nuevo Reaper algo burlón.

\- los niveles de Fey son muy inestables, su lado orgánico presentó fallas desde que salió y su lado tecnológico no estaba completamente reparado, además, su sistema está causando estragos en sus órganos al estar al 100%… ¡le dije que no estaba lista y no me hizo caso!- respondió la doctora molesta volteando a ver al teniente.

\- es sólo una marioneta, si falla se remplaza- respondió Reaper entre dientes.

\- no Fey, ella es irremplazable…

\- ¡entonces si quiere que esté de vuelta será mejor que la ponga de pie, libere la morfina y siga luchando!... el comandante quiere resultados positivos y el capitán Tankor me encomendó en obtenerlos, así que no estoy dispuesto a darle un fracaso como reporte…

Hubo una guerra de miradas entre el teniente Reaper y la doctora Runner que duró por casi un minuto, luego la mujer de cabello rojo bufó para luego darse la vuelta y teclear en la computadora dando los comandos a la marioneta.

\- esto es abuso Reaper y lo sabes- musitó la doctora molesta viendo en la pantalla el esquema de Fey para a luego activar la morfina para que corriera en su torrente sanguíneo.

\- si estás inconforme, quéjate con recursos humanos- respondió el teniente guardando su arma.

Fey cayó al suelo rodando varios metros seguido de trozos de metal de su armadura quedando esparcidos en las tierra, al detenerse escupió algo de sangre pero se levantó de forma lenta y centró su vista en el pony que se alejaba volando. La unidad SMJ-002 materializó sus alas y emprendió la persecución, atreves de su ojo cibernético la marioneta veía los diagnósticos de su sistema y cuerpo, y estos datos eran vistos por Reaper y Runner tales como: daños leves y moderados en su parte orgánica que era provisionalmente calmados por la morfina que se suministraba haciendo que el dolor no afectará esa parte que de no haber sido por su armadura que fue la que recibió el mayor daño, ya estaría fuera de combate… su parte tecnológica era reparado de forma lenta por su sistema para que los valores fueran de nuevo al 100% mientras que su lado orgánico disminuía lentamente por el agotamiento y las heridas.

En plena persecución alineó de nuevo con su arma al unicornio y arremetió con su arsenal para tratar de derribarlo, Nightwolf realizó maniobras evasivas efectuando giros e incremento en su velocidad aunque su oponente no lo perdía de vista y también aceleraba para poder tenerlo a distancia de tiro.

\- listo… los niveles de Fey ya están mejor…- musitó la doctora Runner- no está en óptimas condiciones pero son apropiadas para el combate, está en modo de asalto.

\- traiga a ese caballo parlante doctora- dijo Reaper más serio que antes- que la pérdida de la otra unidad valga la pena.

Varias explosiones se escuchaban en el cuartel y gritos como "Que no queden vivos" se escuchaban. Los soldados arremetían contra los rebeldes defendiendo su base y evitando que está callera, los soldados que estaban con él teniente y la doctora estaban muy atentos a la puerta por si algún rebelde fuera a entrar.

La unidad SMJ-002 apuntó su cañón de plasma y disparó contra el unicornio, pero antes de hacerlo disparó dos proyectiles para distraer a su oponente; Nightwolf miró de reojo y viró a su derecha evadiendo el rayo del cañón de plasma, pero ésta vez no anticipó los dos proyectiles que impactaron en el pony generando una explosión, una bola humeante cayó rápidamente a tierra y se estrelló en un claro.

\- *¡ahhhh!*… se escuchó por los parlantes de la computadora de Zuly llamando la atención de las dos ponis y de ella, aunque más de Zuly ya que perdió comunicación con el humano ponificado.

\- capitán responda… capitán- dijo la chica preocupada pero no hubo respuesta.

\- no me gustó como se escuchó eso- dijo Pinkie.

\- ni a mí…- añadió Fluttershy- ¿el señor Nightwolf esta bien?

\- yo… no lo se…- respondió Zuly, tecleó en la computadora direccionando el satélite a la posición de la batalla, pero no encontró al semental… solamente a la unidad de asalto- capitán responda por favor….

\- ¡logró derribarlo!- exclamó Runner muy feliz.

\- no cante victoria hasta no ver su cadáver- musitó Reaper observando el monitor.

Fey descendió quedando a varios metros observando la cortina de humo bastante densa que no dejaba ver al semental en su interior mientras en el castillo de Twilight, Zuly y las dos ponis estaban pendientes del monitor observando desde el aire la cortina de humo y a la unidad de asalto. En la base tanto Runner como Reaper estaban igual de ansiosos que en el castillo al sólo ver una densa nube de humo; de pronto una señal apareció en el monitor frente a los dos humanos y la marioneta materializó su espada para luego salir volando directo a la cortina de humo impulsada por sus propulsores y lanzando un corte vertical al estar cerca.

El sonido de dos metales al ser chocados se escuchó en el interior de la neblina y a través de los parlantes de la base, el teniente y la doctora prestaron más atención al monitor pero no veían nada, hasta que una luz roja se encendió en medio de tanto humo y después de eso la marioneta salió despedida muy rápido chocando contra un árbol y cayendo al suelo quedando sentada con el peto de su armadura destrozado. En la pantalla que observaban los dos humanos apareció el mensaje "armadura dañada en un 70%" alterando más de lo que estaba a la doctora Runner.

\- no lo creo… se supone que los misiles lo impactaron, ¿como puede seguir en pie?- se preguntó la doctora al ver a una criatura bípeda ponerse erguido a medida que el humo se disipara con un ojo que brillaba de color .

\- ¿ya se le olvidó contra quien luchamos doctora?- dijo el teniente al ver a Nightwolf en su forma humana.

\- teniente Blueberry, estoy a un kilómetro de la sonda, ¿cómo va la búsqueda?- dijo Nightwolf a la vez que optaba una pose de defensa empuñando su katana.

\- *señor… gracias a Luna, estaba preocupada*- escuchó el humano la voz de Zuly en su mente- *ampliare el radio ahora señor, y por favor no me provoque un infarto*.

\- no seas dramática, eso Sólo fue una caricia- masculló Nightwolf lanzándose contra la marioneta.

Fey levantó su cabeza y luego saltó a su izquierda evadiendo el corte en diagonal que Nightwolf había arrojado para luego alejarse impulsada con sus propulsores, el árbol comenzó a caer debido al corte deslizándose lentamente por su base para luego desplomarse a tierra causando aquel sonido estruendoso; Nightwolf volteo a ver a su derecha y tomó su espada de forma invertida deteniendo un ataque que le había arrojado la unidad SMJ-002 con su espada, pero Fey se alejó un poco y volvió a arremeter tratando de cortar a su oponente. Nightwolf los evadía o bloqueada con su arma e igualmente atacaba lanzando cortes o estocadas que la marioneta bloqueada o esquivaba en un combate que se veía parejo pero no en estatura ya que los papeles estaban invertidos.

Nightwolf lanzó otro corte que Fey esquivó saltando hacia atrás y en el aire apuntó su cañón de plasma accionándolo sin perder tiempo, Nightwolf saltó haciendo que el ataque pasara debajo de él y contraatacó materializando su minigun en su brazo izquierdo y disparó haciendo que Fey corriera muy rápido a la derecha mientras era seguida por la ráfaga de balas.

\- no pensé que una unidad de reconocimiento fuera tan hábil en combate- masculló Reaper viendo como la marioneta se destacaba en combate.

\- está en modo de asalto absoluto- respondió la doctora Runner- su sistema brinda información de movimientos esenciales para el combate y los desarrolla en su máxima capacidad. Pero es un arma de doble filo ya que acaba poco a poco con el sistema orgánico.

\- ¿con cuánto tiempo cuenta antes de que su lado orgánico padezca?- preguntó Reaper ganándose una mirada severa por parte de la doctora- suena feo, pero sabe que es la verdad…- la doctora se giró de nuevo y tecleó en la computadora y en el monitor apareció un recuadro con los resultados del estado de Fey.

\- la morfina aplaca el dolor, pero ésta muy grave…- musitó la doctora- está de pie combatiendo debido a su lado tecnológico y a ese suministro mágico que se obtuvo del espécimen C-222, estos niveles…- dijo señalando tres porcentajes diferentes: el primero estaba en un 10% y disminuyendo de forma lenta ya que era su lado orgánico, el segundo era su lado tecnológico que estaba en un 90% y aumentando, cosa que le preocupaba ya que estaba muy por encima de su lado orgánico; y el tercero era su energía mágica que estaba en 83%- si su nivel orgánico llega a cero sólo quedará de ella una máquina con muchos errores, cálculo que tiene alrededor de veinte minutos.

\- entonces que se de prisa ya que el fin justifique los medios doctora- dijo Reaper sin prestarle atención a la explicación, Runner frunció el ceño ya que la vida de la marioneta estaba en peligro y a él sólo le interesaba completar la misión, como todo soldado.

El choque de ambas espadas resonaba a través del bosque junto con las chispas que se formaban por la fricción de los metales al medir fuerzas, Fey sostuvo su espada con la mano derecha y apuntó su mano izquierda a su adversario materializando un arma que accionó sin piedad; Nightwolf al ver lo que hacía la unidad de asalto, empujó su katana apartándose y saltó hacia atrás momentos antes de que Fey terminará de materializar su arma y disparara.

\- hora de un experimento, si muero no lo vuelvo hacer…- murmuró Nightwolf y por medio de su ciber retina vio a su lado derecho una carpeta de información, seleccionó un archivo y cuando tocó tierra empuñó su katana de forma invertida; el brazo que sostenía la katana se cubrió con el aura roja de su forma pony al igual que su ojo izquierdo cambió de color carmesí por la influencia del comodín negro mientras que el derecho le arrojaba posibles direcciones de los proyectiles que se acercaban, pero debido a su casco su adversario no pudo notar el cambio- ahora a creerme ese ninja loco de ese videojuego…

Nightwolf tomó pose de defensa con su arma al frente y comenzó a moverla de forma rápida deteniendo las balas generando chispas al contacto de los metales, Runner quedó boquiabierta al ver el movimiento mientras que Reaper sólo realizó un gesto de desagrado.

\- eso es imposible- murmuró la doctora.

\- nah sólo está presumiendo, eh visto a Saotome desviar el ataque de dos T-2000, atrapar misiles y regresarlos a los helicópteros, dese prisa doctora… no tenemos los veinte minutos- dijo al ver de reojo a los soldados que custodiaban el ingreso salir y disparar.

Nightwolf dejó de detener el ataque después de que la marioneta cesara y apuntó su brazo izquierdo materializando un arma de seis cañones y lo accionara contra Fey, la unidad SMJ-002 saltó a su izquierda siento impulsa por sus propulsores esquiando el ataque para luego abrir sus alas y elevarse al cielo nocturno mientras que su armadura se regeneraba por completo y disparar desde allí con sus armas en las manos, su cañón de plasma y varios misiles.

\- en verdad me quieren muerto- dijo Nightwolf dando un gancho con su mano izquierda haciendo que un bloque de tierra saliera del suelo y actuará como escudo deteniendo las balas y dándole tiempo para ocultarse, pero ésta barrera fue destruida por el cañón de plasma y los misiles que impactaron segundos después causando una fuerte explosión.

Nightwolf salió volando del medio del humo y giró sobre su eje lanzando un Blades contra Fey para luego alejarse, la unidad SMJ-002 destruyó el disco dentado de forma fácil y prosiguió a perseguir a Nightwolf.

\- no irás a ningún lado- dijo Runner dando otros comandos a la marioneta.

\- ¿cómo puede volar si no tiene alas?- preguntó un soldado que había llegado y quedó viendo el monitor.

\- quizás tenga alerones, ¿pero que haces aquí soldado?- dijo Reaper muy serio.

\- oh… perdón señor- dijo poniéndose firme- los científicos fueron evacuados, los rebeldes ganan algo de terreno pero son detenidos por los droides y creo que vi a un traidor en las filas.

\- ¿un traidor dices?...- preguntó Reaper- ¿tienes idea de quién sea?...

\- no señor… todos usamos cascos- respondió el soldado retirándose el suyo- es alguien que jamás había visto, sólo lo identifique ya que disparó contra los compañeros… está usando el mismo atuendo que nosotros, sólo que su casco tiene pintas rojas.

\- ¿y los droides de batalla?- preguntó de nuevo el teniente.

\- es tan en modo automático señor, aniquilan rebeldes pero también están siendo destruidos por miembros de ese tal escuadrón que dirigía Nightwolf.

\- sin ese sujeto son solo otros raritos… maten a quien los lidera, los demás huían como corderos asustados- ordenó Reaper volteando a ver al monitor- y quiero al traidor a mis pies.

\- traer al traidor quizás sea fácil señor… pero matar al líder no creo que sea una misión simple…- musitó el soldado rascando su nuca y desviando la mirada, volvió su vista al frente encontrando una expresión severa por parte de su teniente- lo… lo digo por que quien los dirige es una tal Wandering Moon- respondió rápido antes de ganarse un balazo de su superior.

\- maldición, esa si es un hueso duro de roer- masculló Reaper- usen fuerza total, esa debe tener un modo de caer.

\- si señor…- respondió el soldado muy firme para luego salir corriendo y nuevamente el teniente dirigió su vista hacia la pantalla.

La persecución llegó hasta el lugar donde estaba la sonda dejando a su paso muchas explosiones de los misiles, el cañón de plasma y balas que la marioneta lanzaba contra Nightwolf, cosa que Runner no sabía hacia donde los estaba guiando el soldado hasta que pudo ver la luz parpadeante en tierra del artefacto que le servía como amplificador de la señal para su marioneta; Nightwolf descendió en picada preparando la minigun sobre su hombro y ahí fue donde la doctora Runner supo cuáles eran las intenciones de su adversario.

\- ahh no, no lo harás…- musitó la doctora teclado en la computadora y bajando los niveles tecnológicos de la marioneta para poder tener algo de control, apunto a su objetivo y disparó el cañón de plasma pero Nightwolf simplemente viró hacia la izquierda haciendo que el ataque se dirigiera hacia la sonda destruyéndola por completo- ¡NOOOO!- exclamó poniéndose de pie y mirando la pantalla más de cerca observando los indicadores que tenía la marioneta y vio que la señal disminuyó más de un 50%.

\- bien hecho doctora…- dijo el teniente Reaper en un tono burlón- ya es hora de largarnos.

\- debo traerla, no puedo dejarla allí- musitó la doctora muy angustiada.

\- pues si lo quiere hacer debe derrotarlo a él primero, no se lo pondrá fácil como lo pudo notar doctora Runner- dijo Reaper viendo el desespero de la doctora.

\- *señor encontré una especie de portal*- escuchó Nightwolf la voz de Blueberry en su mente- *está a doce kilómetros al oeste de la posición de la sonda*.

\- bien hecho teniente, dame las coordenadas y contacta a mi maestra e informarle lo sucedido- dijo Network observando a la marioneta suspendida en el aire.

\- *emm... señor Nightwolf*…- escuchó el humano ahora la voz de Fluttershy- *no creo que sea eso posible en estos momentos… ¿si me está escuchando?*…

\- fuerte y claro señorita Fluttershy, ¿Por qué dice eso?.

\- *bueno… después de que nos teletrasnportaran al palacio, Spike recibió una carta de la princesa Luna, dijo que estaban bajo ataque y requería tu ayuda*- finalizó la tímida pegaso haciendo que Nightwolf abriera un poco sus ojos.

\- *¿qué?... ¿señorita Fluttershy por qué no lo dijiste antes?*…- Nightwolf escuchó ahora la voz de Zuly- *esa información es muy importante*

\- *todo fue tan rápido, explosiones, muertos, monstruos de los cuáles nunca habíamos visto… además cuando mencionaste lo de Trixie yo… creo que por el miedo lo olvidé… lo siento*- escuchó la voz de Fluttershy.

\- descuide señorita Fluttershy, la entiendo… teniente ubique el ojo sobre Canterlot y deme un reporte de la situación, trate de comunicarse con mi maestra y en cuando lo haga hágamelo saber- ordenó Nightwolf volando hacia la marioneta.

\- como ordene señor- dijo la chica tecleando en su computadora.

\- en verdad lo siento…- dijo de nuevo Fluttershy en voz baja.

\- descuide señorita Fluttershy- respondió Zuly regalándole una pequeña sonrisa para que no se sintiera culpable- el temor es algo normal, también para los humanos... "y el capitán teme por la princesa"- pensó lo último direccionando el satélite a la ciudad de la montaña.

Fey disparó nuevamente su cañón de plasma hacia Nightwolf, pero él lo evadió virando a la izquierda cuando estuvo cerca para luego aumentar su velocidad y arremeter con su katana; la marioneta bloqueó el ataque materializando su espada con en su mano derecha mientras que sobre sus hombros se retrajo el cañón de plasma y materializó dos minigun; antes de accionarlas, Nightwolf se tiró hacia atrás pateando el pecho de su oponente haciendo que los disparos fueran al cielo dejándola vulnerable.

\- no permitiré que la lastime- musitó Runner entre dientes estabilizado a la marioneta y contraatacando con su espada.

Nuevamente hubo choque de armas en el aire generando las chispas por la fuerza con que arremetía la unidad SMJ-002, Nightwolf sólo bloqueada los ataques y empujaba a su oponente o golpeaba con su mano libre en la cara o el estómago, pero Fey al estar en modo asalto no se inmutaba ante el dolor y continuaba atacando; daba también golpes con su mano libre cuando veía la oportunidad, pero estos eran bloqueados debido a sus movimientos que se tornaban más mecánicos a cada minuto.

\- ríndete…- dijo la unidad SMJ-002 al chocar su espada contra Nightwolf y ejercer fuerza- te daré cinco segundos para que tomes la decisión correcta…

\- ¿sólo tienes eso antes de perder el control total de la marioneta?- respondió el humano- te daré ese tiempo más cinco más para que te marches… y llevo cuatro…

\- eres un machista, Fey está más actualizada que tú…- respondió la doctora ejerciendo más presión haciendo ceder a Nightwolf- necesitas dos más como tú para vencerme.

\- quizás… pero con un libro me basta- respondió haciendo fuerza- negro…

\- ¿qué dijo?...- musitó la doctora confundida.

El libro apareció cerca de Nightwolf y golpeó directo la cara de la marioneta haciéndola ceder un poco dejándola vulnerable, Nightwolf tomó su katana con ambas manos y dio y fuerte golpe en la espada de su adversario rompiéndola a la mitad, luego golpeó directo al rostro con su mano izquierda haciéndola dar la vuelta a la vez que su casco se rompía de nuevo escupía sangre por el golpe.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA!...- exclamó la doctora levantándose de su silla y tecleando en la computadora para retomar el control. Soltó otro gritó de frustración cuando un aviso de "ALERTA" apareció en la pantalla ya que Nightwolf cortó las minigun que Fey tenía sobre sus hombros.

\- es ahora…- dijo Nightwolf dando un corte en la nuca de la marioneta causando una pequeña explosión y un grito de dolor en ella, luego la pateo en la espalda alejándola un poco- ¡lo querías negro!...- exclamó abriendo su casco enseñando su ojo izquierdo de color carmesí mientras salía humo por el rabillo de este- ¡lo tienes!...- gritó de nuevo retrayendo su katana en su mano para luego apuntar su brazo a su adversario con la mano abierta mientras que el comodín negro se puso al frente de su mano y empezó a pasar sus hojas muy rápido para luego detenerse en una página- ¡NIGHT DESTROYING SPIRIT¡…- gritó e inmediatamente un poderoso rayo mágico color rojo oscuro salió del libro dejando al frente de este un círculo arcano que se expandía y giraba lentamente a medida que el ataque avanzaba.

El ataque fue directo cubriendo a la unidad SMJ-002 dentro del potente rayo que se empezó a desvanecer en el horizonte sin dejar rastro de ella. En la base, la doctora Runner se sentó en la silla sintiendo un enorme vacío cuando el monitor mostró el aviso de "fuera de línea" en un fondo azul con letras blancas; sin creer lo que veía comenzó a teclear en la computadora teniendo la esperanza de que la imagen se reanudara o que los indicadores desbalanceados de la unidad 002 aparecieran en la pantalla, pero el mensaje que aparecía en la pantalla era el mismo.

\- debe ser una falla, seguramente es una falla…-decía la doctora sin creer aun lo que había pasado- tiene que ser una falla…

\- ya admítalo, perdió doctora…- mascullo Reaper colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer- es hora de largarnos de aquí.

\- aun no, debo traerla- respondió la doctora aun tecleando comandos.

\- no hay tiempo, debemos largarnos de aquí… además ella ya no va a volver.

\- ¡siempre hay tiempo, gane más tiempo maldita sea!- gritó la doctora Runner volteando a ver al teniente, pero como respuesta este la golpeo en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

\- ¡oye hijo!...- gritó el teniente volteando a ver al grupo de soldados que estaban custodiando la entrada, uno de los soldados volteo a ver al escuchar la voz de su superior y este le hizo señas de que se acercara; el soldado se acercó rápidamente efectuando un saludo militar al estar cerca- sácala de aquí, llévala con los demás científicos.

\- como ordene señor…- dijo el soldado para luego tomar a la inconsciente mujer y cargarla sobre su hombro para luego retirarse por la puerta por donde habían evacuado los otros científicos momentos antes.

\- bien señores, hora de trabajar…- dijo el teniente desenfundando su arma y uniéndose con los otros soldados que estaba disparando.

Nightwolf retrajo su brazo y el libro cerró sus hojas para luego levitar cerca de su hombro derecho, miró hacia el suelo enfocando la destrozada sonda y descendió cerca de ella para observarla mejor, el comodín negro se adelanto y comenzó a brillar a medida que rodeaba la sonda y quedar sobre ella.

\- lo sé…- respondió Nightwolf acercándose y tocando la sonda a medida que su ciber retina hacia un escaneo y le arrojaba las condiciones del objeto- el ataque solo afectó algunas funciones…- el libro brilló de nuevo y él solo lo miró de reojo- claro que debo destruirlo, pero debo saber si hay más de estas cosas en este mundo… de ser así debemos encontrarlas y destruirlas.

\- *capitán no he podido establecer contacto con la princesa Luna*-Nightwolf escuchó la voz de Zuly- *trate de contactarla con el comunicador que le obsequio, pero no responde; y el panorama en Canterlot no es muy alentador señor… parece que hubiera pasado por un terremoto, incluso el castillo esta destruido en algunas partes*.

\- ¿realizaste análisis del área?...- preguntó el Nightwolf y el libro empezó de nuevo a brillar.

\- *sí señor, encontré restos de droides, unidades T-900 y T-2000… al parecer fue un ataque simultaneo*.

\- ¿he indicios de otro portal?...

\- *aun no encuentro nada señor*….

\- siga buscando teniente, me dirigiré al portal que encontró cerca de mi posición, lo voy a cerrar.

\- *señor tenga cuidado, pude que el portal está siendo custodiado por droides* .

\- trate de ubicar a mi maestra con el ojo teniente… se lo encargo- respondió el humano cerrando su casco, desapareciendo el libro de magia y despegando rumbo a las coordenadas donde estaba el portal.

El castillo de la amistad, Zuly se recargó en el trono, estaba cansada por el desgaste de magia que tuvo momentos antes, y el estar buscando portales y sondas en un terreno tan complicado como lo era el bosque Everfree la tenían agotada.

\- deberías descansar un poco- sugirió Pinkie al ver como Zuly se recargó luego de soltar un suspiro- o tomar vacaciones.

\- se supone que estoy de vacaciones- respondió Zuly frotando su cienes- pero no es momento de descansar, debo hallar a la princesa Luna- dijo más seria retomando su actividad.

Nightwolf volaba lo más rápido que podía siendo guiado por la ruta que la teniente Blueberry le había marcado, faltando dos kilómetros, sobre su espalda materializó un cañón y disparó dos misiles MiVr al tener en la mira a dos unidades T-2000 que custodiaban el portal. Aumentó la velocidad y faltando quinientos metros se detuvo abruptamente y aterrizó llamando la atención de los dos droides que giraron y apuntaron sus armas.

\- señores… no es nada personal- musitó Nightwolf muy tranquilo y a los pocos segundos, los misiles MiVr ya fragmentados pasaron por sus costados impactando en las unidades destruyéndolas por completo- ahora a ver que traman esos desgraciados, Blueberry voy a entrar al portal, tal vez pierda comunicación.

\- *enterada capitán, tenga cuidado por favor, trataré de contactarlo en cuanto sepa algo*- respondió Zuly.

Nightwolf voló al portal atravesándolo y llegando a una especie de salón de pruebas, aterrizó y rápidamente se tiró a la derecha ya que cuatro soldados al verlo comenzaron a disparar.

\- ¡qué no quede vivo!- exclamó el sargento.

\- je.. el comité de bienvenida- musitó Nightwolf materializando en su brazo derecho un arma de seis cañones y al ver la oportunidad, se asomó y empezó a contraatacar.

Los soldados se cubrieron de los disparos y se asomaban y disparaban cuando veían la oportunidad; el lugar era sacudido por explosiones y disparos tanto de la resistencia como de los soldados al defender el área. El sargento se escabullo por la derecha para tratar de llegar a Nightwolf y tomarlo por sorpresa, se movía por detrás de cajas de madera, maquinas y escombros de forma sigilosa y miraba que aquel enemigo estuviera distraído con sus compañeros para poder dar una emboscada exitosa…ya estando cerca en un ángulo de tiro preciso, el sargento pudo ver al capitán del escuadrón disparando hacia sus soldados, se relamió los labios y lo alineó con su arma para no fallar el tiro, aunque Nightwolf extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia él sin verlo y le indicó con su dedo que no lo hiciera sorprendiendo al sub oficial que bajó un poco su arma.

\- maldito te crees muy listo- dijo el sargento frunciendo el ceño y apuntándole de nuevo, pero su arma fue cortada a la mitad por un disco dentado que salió de la nada para luego recibir un tiro en la frente que acabó con su vida.

\- al parecer llegué en un mal momento…- musitó Nightwolf cubriéndose de los disparos de los otros soldados para luego materializar sobre su brazo izquierdo otros dos discos dentados- a ver si tengo suerte… base me copia… base- dijo para luego arrojar los otros dos discos dentados que se alejaron rápidamente.

\- *¿hola… quien eres, cómo obtuviste está frecuencia?*- escuchó Nightwolf en su cabeza una voz femenina.

\- Páprika, ¿eres tú?...- musitó para luego asomarse y disparar, pero nadie respondió a su pregunta- tu silencio lo confirma, Páprika soy yo, Nightwolf.

\- *Es mentira, el murió… ¿quién eres?, dilo o te bloquearé la frecuencia*.

\- no, no lo hagas… en serio soy yo- dijo para luego cubrirse ya que cerca de él explotó una pared- te lo puedo probar.

\- *tienes cinco segundos y ya llevo tres*- respondió la voz con tono firme.

\- ya se parece a la hermana- murmuró Nightwolf para luego materializar una granada DJ-A2 y arrojarla contra los soldados, el artefacto detonó generando la descarga eléctrica reduciendo a los soldados hasta perder el conocimiento- tu nombre es Páprika, tienes una hermana gemela llamada Pepper Pot, son oriundas de Equestria más exactamente de Japony, fueron abandonadas a la edad de tres años y acogidas por la señora Cookie Jar y su esposo Tetsu no Hidzume en su orfanato en ese país, a la edad de ocho años las visité y tomaron la decisión de venir conmigo a la tierra a formar parte del escuadrón, haces parte del equipo de comunicaciones comandado por la teniente Zuly Blueberry y tu hermana hacia parte de la fuerza de choque hasta que la retiré por su incidente, pero ella se niega en volver a Equestria.

\- *al parecer sabes mucho de nosotras, pero no me convences*- escuchó Nightwolf en su mente haciéndolo poner cara de poker.

\- te gusta las margaritas con mantequilla y limón- dijo Nightwolf dirigiéndose donde los soldados viéndolos fuera de combate.

\- *¡Por Equestria, capitán es usted... pero, ¿cómo?!*- fue un grito de sorpresa haciendo que Nightwolf mandara una mano a su cabeza.

\- por favor Páprika, no grites.

\- *lo siento señor, pero… creímos que estaba muerto, ¿dónde estaba?*.

\- en Equestria con la teniente Blueberry…

\- *¿también está viva, pero como?*.

\- larga historia, les cuento luego… dime que está pasando, atravesé un portal que conectaba Equestria ya que estábamos siendo atacados, la situación fue controlada pero al cruzar el portal con intenciones de cerrarlo me topé con una guerra… ¿dónde estoy y que está pasando?...

\- *en una de las bases enemigas en California señor, desde que sucedió el ataque y al no tener rastro de ustedes se despegó un operativo para dar con el paradero de la princesa Celestia, se destruyeron varias bases en busca de ella pero todas daban resultados negativos, en ninguna estaba… se logró obtener información de donde se encontraba un año y medio después de su desaparición y Zemerik se logró infiltrar*…

\- tardaron mucho en dar con su paradero- dijo Nightwolf asomándose por la puerta viendo a más soldados correr y disparar, salió de forma sigilosa para tomar el pasillo contrario donde estaban luchando.

\- *según lo que Zemerik nos dijo, trasladaban a la princesa cada ocho días a una base diferente para evitar que la encontráramos, solamente en esa base donde usted se encuentra fue donde permanecieron por más tiempo y pudimos realizar un ataque comandados por la teniente Wandering Moon*.

\- ¿teniente?...

\- *el comandante Armstrong la promovió después de que usted desapareció, tomó el mando del escuadrón señor*.

\- es una buena noticia, y mi maestra estará feliz cuando liberemos a su hermana- respondió avanzando un poco más rápido, pero se topó con cinco soldados más que al verlo comenzaron a dispararle, Nightwolf levantó su brazo derecho levantando un muro de tierra que le sirvió de escudo deteniendo las balas- ¿tienen la ubicación donde se encuentra la princesa?.

\- * Zemerik dijo que estaba retenida en un cuarto aislado, de la base, al parecer es donde los científicos realizan sus experimentos*.

\- gracias Páprika, pospondré la cerrada del portal hasta no tener a la princesa en custodia- respondió para luego asomarse y comenzar a disparar- o me reportas si su misión fue exitosa.

-*enterada capitán, pondré al tanto a las unidades del escuadrón*.

Los soldados tomaron cubierta y siguieron disparando, tres de los soldados prepararon granadas y cuando las iban a arrojar, los tres Blades que había arrojado antes pasaron cortando las manos de los soldados; los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar, pero fueron silenciados por las explosiones de los artefactos que cayeron a sus pies acabando con sus vidas y la de sus compañeros.

\- eso fue fácil…- masculló Nightwolf saliendo de detrás del muro y extendiendo su brazo hacia arriba para que dos de los tres discos dentados se incrustaran en su brazo y posteriormente se retrajeran como abanicos.

Nightwolf salió de detrás del muro y se acercó donde los soldados viéndolos muertos y reformados por la explosión, no le prestó importancia y continuó corriendo por el lugar deteniéndose de vez en cuando para ocultarse y ver a los soldados enemigos correr, disparar y apoyar a sus compañeros junto con droides T-900 y T-2000 que disparaban contra la resistencia sin piedad alguna. Su búsqueda lo llevo a una habitación muy separada de donde había salido encontrando brazos, y piernas metálicos.

Supuso que se encontraba cerca del lugar donde ensamblaban a las unidades y su teoría cobró más solidez cuando vio un artefacto explosivo conectado a un tubo al parecer de gas, se acercó y notó que se trataba de explosivo plástico, pero por la forma que estaba fabricado dedujo que lo había implantado la resistencia. Dejó el dispositivo de lado acercándose a una habitación que estaba creada con cortinas y al entrar pudo ver más extremidades metálicas cabezas desarmada de droides; se acercó a estos y tomó unas cuantos guardándolos en su brazalete.

\- no tomarlo sería un crimen…- susurró tomando otra cabeza de una unidad T-900 y extrayendo varios chips para luego guardarlos en su brazalete, miró más al fondo y vio algo que realmente le llamo la atención y sin perder tiempo, dejó la cabeza sobre la mesa y se acercó a una especie de vitrina con puertas de vidrio viendo colgados varios trajes nanotec- estos si son de utilidad…

Nightwolf dio dos pasos alejándose de la vitrina para luego quedar quieto, materializó su katana Gin Kiba y desvió dos objetos que venían hacia él muy rápido por la espalda y quedó en pose de defensa; activó su radar y se giró rápidamente para bloquear con su arma el ataque de una chica de piel blanca, cabello largo color morado en degradación a amarillo atado con una cola de caballo alta, usaba lentes oscuros y vestida de soldado que quería apuñalarlo con una daga curva. Nightwolf empujó a su agresor y lanzó un corte que la chica evadió saltando hacia atrás para luego tomar también una pose de defensas empuñando su daga curva.

\- no eres como los otros soldados- dijo la chica y Nightwolf al detallarla mejor supo que no pasaba de los 16 años; pero vio otro detalle que no había visto antes, sobre su frente sobresalía un cuerno de color blanco que se cubrió con un aura color morada haciendo que Nightwolf esquivara algo que pasó muy cerca de él y quedara levitando cerca de la chica- admito que eres rápido y ágil con esa espada.

\- veo que no perdiste tiempo en mi ausencia, aprendiste a manipular esas dagas curvas muy bien- dijo Nightwolf y debido a su casco su voz sonó como si hablará atreves de un radio- has crecido mucho Dawn Clarity.

\- hmm… al parecer me conoces, entonces sabrás que no tengo comparación con el enemigo- dijo la chica tomando una de las dagas que levitaba con su mano izquierda- pero seré piadosa si me dices donde está el espécimen C-222.

\- ¿espécimen C-222?- preguntó Nightwolf confundido- si me explicas te respondo, y baja tu arma que soy yo- dijo de nuevo retrayendo a Gin Kiba dentro de su brazo y abriendo su casco revelando su rostro.

\- no… no es cierto- murmuró Dawn sorprendida levantando sus lentes al ver el rostro de su oponente mostrando sus ojos color turquesa- ¿capitán?...

\- *Dawn… me copias Dawn, adivina que*- escuchó Dawn Clarity la voz de Páprika por un comunicador que tenía en su oreja.

\- Nightwolf esta vivo…- respondió presionando un comunicador que tenía en su oreja.

\- *¿Qué, como lo sabes?*…

\- por que lo estoy viendo- respondió sin salir de su asombro.

Se escuchó varios disparos y ambos voltearon a mirar para luego ocultarse detrás de una de las mesas, vieron pasar un total de veinte soldados que disparaban y se alejaban del lugar.

\- ¿Dónde estaba capitán?, lo creíamos muerto- murmuro Dawn aun viendo a los soldados.

\- antes de que todo explotara logré abrir el portal a Equestria, quede casi muerto por el desgaste de energía pero logré salvar Blueberry- respondió viendo a los soldados y buscando una ruta de escape

\- ¿Zuly también vive?- preguntó volteándolo a ver- con razón no encontramos sus cuerpos- dichas palabras llamaron la atención de Nightwolf que volteo a verla- cuando comenzó el ataque, el general Armstrong desplegó los refuerzos, pero por desgracia llegamos tarde… encontramos todo el lugar destruido y realizamos el levantamiento de los cuerpos Incluyendo a los miembros caídos del escuadrón. Al no encontrar sus cuerpos creíamos que habían sido desintegrados debido a la magnitud de la explosión.

\- corrimos con suerte- responder Nightwolf volteando su vista al frente- ¿tienen los brazaletes?.

\- la capitana Wandering Moon los tiene ya que varios integrantes de Los Ángeles Negros quería jugar con ellos, así que ella los tomó en custodia y obviamente nadie intentará quitárselos.

\- me parece lo mejor… ahora, ¿qué es el espécimen C-222?.

\- es la princesa Celestia, así la llaman… y tuvieron que haber experimentado con ella para haberle puesto ese nombre.

\- hmm, opinó lo mismo- musitó Nightwolf muy serio- Páprika me dijo que ella estaba aquí…

\- así es, fue mucho tiempo pero dimos con su paradero, por eso el ataque.

\- quiénes más…- cortó sus palabras al ver a otro grupo de soldados disparar al pasillo para luego verlos volar a causa de cuatro explosiones haciendo que ambos se cubriera de nuevo.

\- no es por aquí, ya estamos perdidos- dijo una voz masculina muy familiar para Nightwolf.

\- ¿tenías que usar cuatro misiles?... ya no tenemos a quien preguntarle donde está la princesa- dijo otra voz pero femenina. Dawn y Nightwolf se asomaron un poco con sus armas listas por si algo, pero quedaron sorprendidos al ver a tres ponis pasar, dos unicornios y una pegaso vestida con un traje oscuro.

\- ¿shadowbolt?...- dijo Dawn asomándose un poco más- ¿capitán?…

\- que carajo… ¡¿Armor?!...- gritó Nightwolf saliendo y el príncipe de cristal y los otros dos ponis voltearon a ver poniéndose a la defensiva y los dos unicornios apuntaron sus armas, El humano retrajo su casco para que los ponis lo vieran mejor y al detallaron dejaron de apuntarlo- ¿cómo rayos llegaron aquí?.

\- es el alumno de la princesa Luna- musitó la shadowbolt.

\- Nightwolf…- musitó Shining muy serio- Nightshade trae a los demás, nos vemos aquí… Soul ve con ella y dale protección.

\- cuenta con ello amigo- dijo el unicornio y tanto la pegaso como él se retiraron a todo galope.

\- al parecer había otro portal en Canterlot- dijo Shining acercándose y mostrando el arma que su compañero le prestó siendo levitaba por su magia.

\- no en Canterlot, en Ponyville- respondió Nightwolf igual de serio al unicornio y Shining entrecerró el ojo- la situación está controlada en el pueblo, pero hubo mucha destrucción. Esa arma le pertenece a Red Sniper…

\- me la prestó para defender el Reino, y si que ha servido para destrozar cabezas- dijo acomodando el arma junto a él parada en la culata.

\- ¿cómo perdiste el ojo?- preguntó Nightwolf escaneado la cara del semental notando la cuenca vacía.

\- en un combate, pero no importa… ¿Cómo está mi hermana?- preguntó Shining más serio.

\- ella está bien, ¿pero que hacen aquí?- preguntó Nightwolf nuevamente.

\- cuando Canterlot fue atacada reaccionamos de inmediato, el castillo fue su principal objetivo…- musitó Shining sentándose- fue destruido en parte al igual que la ciudad, pero logramos detener esas cosas. Nos enteramos del portal y lo atravesamos con la intención de cerrarlo, pero supimos que la princesa está aquí así que tomamos un rehén…

\- ¿tomaron un rehén?- musitó Dawn sorprendida interrumpiendo y llamando la atención del semental- perdón por interrumpir.

\- oye Nightwolf , ella tiene un cuerno- dijo el príncipe de cristal mirando a la joven- además tiene cola… ¿así son las hembras de tu especie?- preguntó ladeando un poco su cabeza y notar un poco de pelo del color igual que su cabello sobre salir un poco de detrás de ella.

\- de hecho no soy humana, soy una unicornio- respondió Dawn enseñando su brazalete- soy Dawn Clarity, teniente de la unidad tres del escuadrón sombra- dijo desapareciendo sus dagas y estirando su brazo derecho.

\- Shining Armor- respondió el semental estirando su pata derecha- capitán de la Guardia de la princesa Celestia y príncipe del imperio de cristal.

\- princi… ¡por Celestia!...- exclamó la chica sorprendida soltando la pata y arrodillándose frente al pony- perdón por no reconocerlo su alteza.

\- hasta aquí llega tu fama Armor- dijo Nightshade con un tono burlón llegando junto con Soul, Stratus, Spitfirer y Soarin.

\- ok, no vienes sólo- dijo Nightwolf viendo al grupo.

\- de hecho perdí a un miembro de mis fuerzas… Starry Skies, una excelente soldado- dijo Nightshade- aunque no me quejo… estamos entrenados para estas situaciones.

\- ¿como pasó?- preguntó Dawn levantándose.

\- la idea era rescatar a la princesa como dije antes…- dijo Shining- usamos un rehén y ella se quedó custodiado el portal, hubieron disparos, explosiones y el portal fue destruido junto con la sala donde ella estaba…

\- aunque un humano pasó por el portal antes de que fuese destruido- dijo Soul y tanto Nightwolf como Dawn fruncieron el ceño ya que eso no era nada bueno- no será difícil encontrarlo en Equestria, además es terreno que no conoce y si huye como huyó de aquí al bosque Everfree morirá rápido.

\- falta ver quien fue el que cruzó- respondió Nightwolf.

\- ¿Y el rehén si los guio a la princesa?- preguntó Dawn Clarity más seria.

\- no…- añadió Nightshade soltando un suspiro- empezó a gritar como loco revelando nuestra posición y lo perdimos ya que lo usamos como escudo cuando sus compañeros empezaron a atacarnos.

\- sin pistas de su paradero quisimos buscarla por nuestra cuenta, pero nos vimos en medio de una guerra- dijo Spitfirer.

\- de hecho es la resistencia que supo donde estaba la princesa y acudieron a su rescate- dijo Nightwolf- somos muchos, será mejor que regresen a Equestria…

\- no volveremos sin la princesa- dijo Soarin y segundos después más explosiones sacudieron el lugar- así este sitio se venga al suelo.

\- mi equipo está aquí en su búsqueda, entre menos Equestres sean más fácil podemos rescatarla y salir de aquí- dijo Nightwolf.

\- tu equipo falló una vez- cuestionó Shining mirando a Nightwolf- ¿qué hace que la situación sea diferente esta vez?.

\- que está vez tenemos la ventaja- respondió el humano mirando al semental- no estamos en Equestria príncipe Armor, aquí las cosas son diferentes como pudo ver- continuó para luego levantar su brazo derecho y el último disco dentado que había arrojado, se incrustó allí para luego retraerse como abanico y desaparecer bajo su piel- ya tengo un mapa del lugar, si quieres acompañarme hazlo, pero los demás deben esperar en el portal.

\- je, si como no… no dejaremos a la princesa aquí simio sin pelo- dijo Spitfirer mirando al humano.

\- la definición más exacta es humano señorita wonderbolt- dijo Nightwolf muy cortes viendo a la yegua- esperen en el portal, traeremos a la princesa.

\- si no vuelven en treinta minutos, lo volaremos- dijo Nightshade mirando a Nightwolf.

\- me parece justo- musitó Shining.

\- ¿esta loco señor?- exclamó Spitfirer- con todo respeto, es una mala idea.

\- yo apoyo las malas ideas- musitó Nightshade con una sonrisa ganándose una mirada fría por parte de Spitfirer.

\- se que es una mala idea, pero no tenemos un mapa o algo que nos oriente a ella- dijo Shining volteando a ver a los ponis- estábamos perdidos en un lugar que ni sabemos que hay a la vuelta de la esquina, ellos conocen este lugar mejor que nosotros, además si rescatamos a la princesa ella podrá abrir otro portal a Equestria y regresaremos.

\- capitán, la capitana Wandering Moon ya está enterada de que usted está aquí- musitó Dawn Clarity presionando su brazalete y de allí salió una burbuja que al explotar mostró una M4A1 que tomó entre sus manos.

\- dile que llegue a nuestra posición- dijo Nightwolf para luego extender su brazo derecho y de allí abrirse como un abanico uno de sus Blades, lo lanzo al aire y este empezó a girar quedando sostenido- el los guiará al otro portal, esperen allí y cumplan con el tiempo pactado, y no permitan que pase otro humano.

\- eres muy arriesgado…- respondió Nightshade- me agradas…

\- sigo creyendo que es una mala idea- replicó Spitfirer.

\- ok, en marcha…- dijo Shining y junto con Dawn y Nightwolf salieron lo más rápido del lugar y el grupo de ponis comenzaron a seguir el Blades hacia él portal.

\- Stratus, ¿aún nos quedan bombas?- preguntó Nightshade.

\- si señora…- respondió el semental.

\- entonces si están pensando en…

\- claro que sí- respondió la shadowbolt interrumpiendo a Soul- treinta minutos, si no vuelven en ese tiempo volamos ese maldito portal… es mejor perder a un pony y no a todo un reino, además si cumplen con su misión, la princesa Celestia hará lo que Armor dijo.

\- estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero se trata de Shining Armor- dijo de nuevo el unicornio azulado- ¿y si fallan?.

\- él es consciente de las consecuencias, pues más le vale no tardarse y volver con la princesa, o si fallan mas le vale galopar e de regreso como loco ante una hydra- respondió la capitana shadowbolt.

Dawn Clarity, Shining Armor y Nightwolf corrían por los pasillos disparando a cuanto soldado enemigo se encontraban, de vez en cuando buscaban cubierta ya que se topaban con más de una escuadra que al verlos los recibían a tiros. Pero eso no los detenía ya que Shining usaba su magia para arrojar escombros o usarlos como escudos, realizar ataques mágicos mientras que al mismo tiempo disparaba el potente rifle directo a la cabeza de los soldados; Dawn Clarity sostenía el rifle con sus manos alineado y disparando a los soldados que podía mientras que su cuerno estaba cubierto por su aura para manipular las dagas curvas y realizar ataques sigilosos… caso contrario con Nightwolf que materializó la minigun sobre su hombro y disparaba mientras que su ojo izquierdo se tornó rojo por la influencia del comodín negro, el libro apareció frente a él para disparar potentes hechizos o los que había memorizar y no gastaban mucha magia limpiando el camino y causando micho ruido.

\- ¿cuanto tiempo nos queda?- preguntó Shining galopando y cargando su arma.

\- nos quedan quince minutos- respondió Nightwolf- los laboratorios están doblando aquella esquina- señaló el final del pasillo, pero se detuvo y extendió sus brazos a los lados deteniendo a Shining y a Dawn ya que un T-2000 o Buster salió de la esquina y comenzó a disparar.

El semental se tiró al suelo mientras que Dawn saltos la derecha y Nightwolf a la izquierda evadiendo los disparos trazadores del enorme droide.

\- ¡príncipe busque cubierta!- exclamó Dawn Clarity tratando de alinear al droide, pero le quedaba difícil ya que este al verla le disparaba y la chica debía protegerse del ataque.

\- es ahora…- murmuró Shining levantándose y tomando con su magia un pedazo de concreto que usó como escudo mientras se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo donde estaba Dawn oculta para luego liberar lo que quedó de aquel muro y saltar donde ella derribándola y quedando encima.

\- ¿se encuentra bien su alteza?- preguntó la chica.

\- ¡¿Armor estas bien?!- gritó Nightwolf del otro lado.

\- ¡estoy bien, sólo un poco aturdido!- respondió el unicornio volteando a ver al humano- dejé el rifle tirado…- musitó volteando a ver el arma en el suelo.

\- y yo casi no tengo balas…- dijo Dawn mirando al semental- su alteza, ¿sería tan amable?...

\- oh claro…- musitó Shining bajándose de ella- ¡Nightwolf, ¿como lo detenemos?!- gritó volteándolo a ver de nuevo.

\- ¡será detenerlos!...- gritó Nightwolf cubriéndose ya que detrás del Buster habían salido dos unidades T-900 que también empezaron a disparar- ¡esos son fáciles, pero con el T-2000 apoyándolos son un dolor de cabeza!… ¡¿Dawn tienes balas?!.

\- ¡solo un cargador para el fusil y doce tiros en la G18 señor!- respondió la chica- ¡también tengo una granada RDG!.

\- no es mucho…- masculló Nightwolf.

\- se que no es el momento pero, ¿Qué es una granada RDG?- preguntó el unicornio.

\- es una bomba de humo pero más avanzada su alteza- respondió Dawn enseñando el artefacto.

\- ok, tengo una idea- dijo Shining después de observarla- arrojarla donde está el rifle, dispara cuando veas la oportunidad.

\- ¿irá por el rifle?, es muy arriesgado…- dijo Dawn mirando al pony.

\- no dije que me lanzaría de cabezas por el rifle…- respondió Shining muy firme en sus palabras cubriendo su cuerno con su aura y la chica entendió cuál era su plan del pony.

Dawn tomó la granada y retiró el seguro lanzándola cerca del rifle, el humo empezó a cubrir la zona y en medio de la cortina empezaron a salir disparos del rifle impactando en el cuerpo del Buster. El enorme droide junto con los dos T-900 dirigieron sus cañones hacia donde les estaban disparando y empezaron a arremeter con su arsenal.

\- que tramas Armor- murmuró nightwolf al escuchar los estruendosos disparos del rifle en medio de la cortina de humo pero no veía al pony. Activó el modo térmico de su ciber retina observando aquella cortina pero no pudo detectar calor corporal sino el calor de la boquilla de fuego del arma, observó dónde se encontraba Dawn Clarity cubierta y notó que junto a ella estaba el semental con su cuerno cubierto por su aura- chico listo…

\- ¡capitán están distraídos!- exclamó la chica saliendo un poco y alineando su arma directo a los ojos para luego disparar.

Nightwolf al comprender el plan del unicornio, voló un poco y se deslizó por el techo para luego aferrarse a este y sobre su hombro materializar la minigun y empezar a disparar desde esa posición directo a la cabeza de los droides. Los disparos afectaron los circuitos y el sistema hidráulico de las unidades afectando sus comandos que los hizo realizar movimientos descoordinados a la vez que disparaban por todas partes causándose daño entre ellos mismos; nightwolf y Dawn se ocultaron de nuevo ya que las balas impactaron en todas partes hasta que un misil del Buster explotó cerca de ellos destruyendo las tres unidades por completo, el humo se disipó por completo mostrando el rifle destrozado por las balas.

\- eso fue un buen plan Armor, debo reconocerlo- dijo Nightwolf asomándose un poco y observando a las unidades caídas.

\- a situaciones extremas medidas extremas, la verdad no sabía que fuera a funcionar…- respondió el semental saliendo junto con la chica y tomando el rifle para luego observarlo y ver el estado de este- Red me va a matar…

\- eso ni es problema, se lo compensare- respondió Nightwolf.

\- ¿ahora hacia dónde?...- dijo Shining.

\- doblando la esquina están los laboratorios, ella debe estar ahí- respondió Nightwolf e inmediatamente corrieron hacia ese lugar mientras que Dawn guardaba dentro del brazalete el fusil y sacaba la pistola G18 y sus dagas para levitarlas con su magia.

Al llegar a la esquina se detuvieron y miraron con suma atención para no toparse con más soldados o otras unidades de asalto, pero afortunadamente el área estaba vacía; habían escombros en el suelo y chispas del cableado eléctrico pero no había rastros de ninguna amenaza cerca. Con mucha cautela caminaban por los pasillos observando un enorme agujero en la pared y sacaron la conclusión de que la unidad T-2000 había ingresado por esté acabando con lo que se encontraba a su paso ya que encontraron cadáveres destrozados, pero por la forma en que se encontraban no supieron si eran aliados o enemigos.

Llegaron al fondo del pasillo donde derribaron la puerta e ingresando apuntando en todas direcciones notando el área sin ningún humano en su interior. Era un salón grande con un pasillo en el medio separado con varias cortinas blanca que individualizaba las habitaciones dando privacidad a la de enseguida, el lugar era alumbrado por lámparas que titilaban por los bajones de energía que causaban las explosiones y un sonido intermitente muy bajo similar al ser un cardiógrafo se escuchaba dando un ambiente algo tenso; caminaron con cautela abriendo las cortinas que separaban las aulas del laboratorio listos a cualquier situación, pero solo encontraban camillas vacías y otras manchadas de sangre con instrumentos en sus bandejas que habían sido utilizados con anterioridad.

\- aquí no hay nada- dijo Shining moviendo sus orejas escuchando todo su entorno- sólo ese ruido molesto…

\- pero estuvieron aquí…- musitó Dawn después de abrir otra cortina viendo la sábana de la camilla manchada de sangre fresca- y no hay rastros de la princesa

\- pero ella estuvo aquí- dijo Nightwolf y tanto Dawn como Shining voltearon viéndolo parado cerca de una gran jaula y cerca de él estaba el comodín negro levitando para luego desaparecer. El pony y la chica se acercaron y vieron dentro de este unas plumas blancas manchadas con algo de rojo y un recipiente con agua- las plumas son muy grandes para ser de un ave, además aquí negro sintió algo de su magia- musitó a medida que se agachaba y tomaba una de las plumas.

\- también huele a algo de sangre- musitó Dawn sintiendo nostalgia- están experimentando con ella señor…

\- debe estar aquí…- dijo Shining entre dientes- ese humano dijo que la había visto.

Dawn iba a responder a eso, pero un quejido agudo hizo que los tres se pusieran en alerta, miraban a su alrededor buscando algún enemigo u otro droide pero no veían nada, el quejido se escuchó un poco más fuerte hasta convertirse en un lamento; los tres se miraron entre sí y empezaron a avanzar lentamente pendiente de cada cortina que los rodeaba.

El ruido que habían escuchado cuando ingresaron comenzaron a escucharlo más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a unas cortinas que no habían movido poniéndolos alerta y mucho más cuando de detrás de la cortina se empezó a escuchar una respiración agitada a medida que el sonido parpadeante se hacia más rápido; al estar cerca los tres asintieron para luego Nightwolf mover la cortina y quedar impresionado al igual que Shining y Dawn que se giró y vómito al ver sobre una mesa a una pony de tierra despierta con sus patas atadas con correas a los lados mientras que el humano abrió la parte delantera de su casco para ver mejor.

Pero la chica no vómito al ver la pony, lo hizo fue al ver como estaba la pony: tenía un cardiógrafo conectado que registraba sus signos vitales, una bolsa vacía con una intravenosa, una incisión que empezaba en su pecho y terminaba en su pelvis y era abierta por dos separadores costal para mantener el tórax y el abdomen abiertos mientras que sus órganos estaban sobre unas bandejas aún conectados de su cuerpo incluyendo su corazón que latía muy rápido dentro de una bandeja.

Nightwolf y Shining ingresaron por completo quedando en shock al ver que ella estaba consiente con sus ojos muy abiertos e irritados mirando hacia todas las direcciones para luego centrar sus ojos en los recién llegados y por último centrarnos en el unicornio.

\- sus párpados fueron extirpados de forma quirúrgica- dijo Nightwolf mirando a la yegua.

\- por Celestia, aún está con vida… es…- musitó Dawn mirando de reojo.

\- Sunshine Smiles…- dijo Shining muy serio interrumpiendo a la chica sintiendo como se llenaba de ira- desapareció hace unos días, con razón no la pudimos encontrar.

\- su majestad…- dijo la pony muy ansiosa y respirando agitada a la vez que se le dibujaba una sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de la felicidad- ayúdame por favor… sáqueme de aquí.

\- pero que te hicieron, quien fue el miserable?- preguntó el semental ya detallando la cicatriz que la yegua tenía en la frente- no tiene cuerno….

\- uno… igual a él- dijo mirando a Nightwolf- pero más viejo… de nombre raro… mutiló mi cuerno y me hizo esto… no deje que me toque su alteza…- dijo mirando al humano.

\- tranquila, no te haré daño… ¿fue Bosconovitch el que te hizo esto?…- dijo Nightwolf muy serio y la pony afirmó con su cabeza- sólo ese maldito tiene la destreza de generar esta clase de cirugías sin matar al paciente.

\- por favor su majestad… llevarme a casa, se lo ruego- suplico la yegua con la voz quebrada- sáqueme de aquí.

\- debemos sacarla de aquí- dijo el semental mirando a Nightwolf.

\- lo siento, pero no… no soportaría ni siquiera que la bajemos de la camilla- respondió el humano.

\- ella pertenece a Equestria, no aquí como rata de laboratorio.

\- entiendo como te sientes Shining, pero sólo mírala… sus órganos están expuestos, no podemos metérselos como si fuera una bolsa. Además, un movimiento fuerte y morirá…- respondió Nightwolf, Shining lo miró fijamente a los ojos y notó que lo único que decía era la verdad- lo siento Armor, pero ésta es una vida Equestre que no podemos salvar.

\- su alteza… por favor…- dijo Sunshine Smiles.

\- no hay nada que puedan hacer por ella- dijo una voz femenina muy tranquila y los tres voltearon a ver a la vez que apuntaban con sus armas, frente a ellos a unos metros alejada estaba una mujer de 1.80 de alto vistiendo un traje varonil de la época victoriana completamente negro con unas botas de montar del mismo color, sobre su traje llevaba un gabán rojo de hombreras junto con un sombrero de ala ancha en su cabeza del mismo color del gabán con cintas rosa en este, lentes de color amarillo de marco redondo y una corbata de moño intrincadamente atado- hagan lo que hagan, morirá…- concluyó acomodando sus lentes mostrando unos guantes blancos con un círculo arcano teniendo de base la luna.

\- que susto capitana…- musitó Dawn bajando su arma al igual que Nightwolf- casi me hace dar un infarto.

\- eso demuestra que aún eres despistada y no prestas atención a tu entorno- dijo la mujer en un tono tranquilo, Shining al ver que los dos humanos bajaron sus armas y escuchó la palabra "capitana" dejó su postura de defensa- Páprika divulgó la noticia informando que estabas vivo, es un gusto verte…padre- musitó acercándose y viendo a Nightwolf para luego bajar un poco su cabeza en son de saludo; aunque dicha palabra sorprendió un poco al semental pero no lo demostró y prefirió callar.

\- también me alegra estar vivo, y gracias por no dejar morir el escuadrón Wandering Moon.

\- tenemos una misión, no desistiremos hasta completarla- respondió la mujer haciendo que Nightwolf mostrará una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿y la princesa, pudieron rescatarla?- preguntó Shining.

\- lamento decirle que no…- respondió Wandering Moon- la información que nos brindó Zemerik fue exacta- dijo señalando la jaula grande que habían visto antes- pero cuando llegamos ella ya no estaba, se la habían llevado.

\- de nuevo un paso adelante…. Demonios- masculló Danw molesta.

\- ¿y hacia donde la trasladaron?- dijo Shining denotando enojó.

\- no lo sabemos…- respondió Wandering- debemos empezar de cero nuevamente.

\- ¡Eso no es una respuesta!- exclamó el unicornio muy molesto pero la mujer continuaba tranquila- tuvieron la oportunidad, llegaron antes y aún así…

\- aún así lograron escapar- dijo Wandering interrumpiendo al pony- son muy cautelosos con ella, la trasladan para que no podamos dar con su paradero… esta no es la primera ni será la última vez que lo hagan príncipe Armor.

\- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre si no te lo he dicho?...

\- se muchas cosas, pero este no es el momento- respondió mirando al pony para luego voltear a ver a Nightwolf- el lugar esta plagado de bombas, detonaran en diez minutos, además los Ángeles negros están en camino con un enorme regalo.

\- es justo el tiempo que nos queda- respondió Nightwolf- culminen la misión y vuelvan a la base, yo volveré pronto con refuerzos.

\- bueno, aquí no queda nada más por hacer- dijo Dawn alejándose del grupo- no quiero salir con la cola quemada…

\- ¿Cómo que no queda nada?- dijo el semental- ¿y ella?...- señaló a la yegua en la camilla.

\- yo me encargaré de ella, en esas condiciones es imposible moverla- respondió Wandering.

\- ósea… ¿me quedaré aquí?- dijo Sunshine Smiles- su alteza…

\- … lo siento, pero no podemos sacarte- respondió el semental desviando la vista sintiéndose impotente.

\- vamos Armor, se nos acaba el tiempo- dijo Nightwolf tomando el rifle y guardándolo en su brazalete para luego retirarse y Shining a los pocos segundos con la cabeza abajo mientras que escuchaba las súplicas de la yegua que llegaban a su cabeza y resonaban más fuerte- espera un momento- musitó para luego dar media vuelta y volver donde estaba Wandering Moon y Sunshine Smiles.

Cruzó unas palabras con ella y realizaron unos movimientos que el unicornio no pudo entender para luego dar media vuelta y salir corriendo llegar donde el unicornio, materializó su brazalete en su brazo derecho cubriendo su cuerpo en neblina que cuando se disipó mostró al humano ya estaba convertido en pony.

\- ¿a qué se debe el cambió?- preguntó Shining.

\- que el tiempo se nos agota, no tenemos diez, tenemos cinco… y si queremos llegar al portal y no morir aquí no debemos perder tiempo, además cuatro patas son mejor que dos para huir… en marcha- dijo para luego salir a todo galope y detrás de él el unicornio blanco dejando atrás a los dos miembros del escuadrón y a la yegua.

Pero Shining no sólo huía para salvar su vida, sino que también para no escuchar las súplicas de ayuda de la yegua; se detuvo en seco y volteo a mirar hacia atrás al escuchar un disparo muy fuerte y no escuchar más la voz de Sunshine Smiles… apretó el ojo y los dientes por la impotencia que sentía y se giró para continuar su galope hacía el portal.

\- *señor… enc… cesa*…- escuchó Nightwolf la voz de Zuly entrecortada- *capi*…

\- teniente la comunicación es mala, si me escucha ya vamos de regreso- respondió el unicornio gris.

\- *ella… bien*…

\- ¿con quién hablas?- preguntó el unicornio blanco.

\- con Blueberry, al parecer mi maestra se encuentra bien- respondió Nightwolf.

\- es un alivio- musitó Shining no muy animado.

El trayecto al portal se vio un poco retrasado ya que aún habían soldados combatiendo contra soldados de la resistencia, y al ver a los dos ponis comenzaron a dispararles haciendo que los dos equinos se ocultaran para luego responder con disparos y rayos mágicos.

\- ¡¿cuanto tiempo nos queda?!- gritó el Shining asomando su cabeza y disparando un rayo mágico.

\- ¡para llegar al portal como cinco minutos, para que esto vuele en pedazos como tres!- respondió Nightwolf asomándose por el otro lado y disparando su minigun.

\- ¡dame el rifle!- sugirió Shining- servirá para algo…

\- algo tan grande no sirve en este espacio tan pequeño, además en las condiciones que se encuentra solo sirve para golpear- respondió Nightwolf para luego ambos ocultarse ya que al tomar la retirada los soldados de la resistencia, los otros que quedaron se unieron contra los dos ponis al verlos.

\- ¿tienes una idea?... acepto sugerencias- dijo Shining ya respirando algo agitado.

\- una, y será fácil limpiar el camino…- respondió Nightwolf mostrando su pata derecha y sobre su brazalete se abrió como un abanico un disco dentado- no sabrán que los atacó- dijo muy serio lanzando el disco al aire, pero fue destruido a tiros antes de que empezara a girar y posteriormente cayera al suelo.

\- ¿decías?...- musitó Shining viendo la expresión que Nightwolf tenía al ver su Blades vuelto chatarra a sus patas.

\- ok… tal vez no sea fácil…- musitó Nightwolf.

\- *capitán aquí Páprika, según lo que me comentó Aelita, los Ángeles negros lanzarán misiles KH-59M, son cinco naves las que salieron al bombardeo... si me copia debe salir de allí lo más rápido posible*.

\- gracias por el dato Páprika, eso es motivación para salir de aquí- respondió Nightwolf apoyando su cabeza contra la pared de concreto y cerrando los ojos.

\- *!¿aun está allí?!... capitán debe salir*.

\- eso intentamos, pero tenemos contratiempo… pero de que salimos salimos…

\- ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Shining al ver la expresión del unicornio.

\- se acercan misiles KH-59M…- respondió Nightwolf para luego voltear a ver al unicornio blanco y éste lo veía con una expresión de confusión- en resumidas cuentas esto quedará reducido a escombros.

\- si que son buenas noticias…- dijo Shining asomándose un poco pero se ocultó de nuevo cuando una bala chocó cerca- me estoy quedando sin magia, y mis escudos son inútiles.

\- que buena idea Armor- dijo Nightwolf mostrando una sonrisa confundiendo al unicornio.

El cuerno de Nightwolf se cubrió con su aura azul cubriendo el cuerpo del unicornio blanco y empujándolo fuera del muro dejándolo completamente expuesto a los soldados mientras soltaba un grito de guerra, los soldados se detuvieron viendo al pony que los veía incrédulo y escuchaban el grito del otro equino confundiéndolos para luego quedar callado creando un momento de tensión.

\- ¿y eso que fue?...- preguntó uno de los soldados a su compañero.

\- yo que se, sólo dispara- respondió para luego empezar a disparar seguido de los demás soldados.

Segundos antes de que los proyectiles llegarán donde Shining, un muro de tierra se levantó frente a él sirviendo de escudo mientras que Nightwolf salió del muro de concreto con su cuerno ahora cubierto por un aura roja, ojo izquierdo de color carmesí emanado humo y a su lado derecho el comodín negro pasando sus hojas muy rápido hasta quedar abierto y levitar frente al unicornio gris niebla.

\- dos minutos…- musitó viendo a los soldados- Night desteoying spirit…- dijo he inmediatamente el ataque mágico fue disparado del libro cubriendo a los soldados borrándolos del lugar. El libro de cerró y desapareció para luego él dirigirse donde Shining- estuvo bueno el plan…

\- eres un miserable…- masculló Shining entre dientes.

\- gracias, ahora vámonos- respondió para luego salir a todo galope y detrás de él el unicornio blanco.

\- *capitán un minuto*- escuchó Nightwolf en su mente la voz de Páprika.

\- gracias, ya vamos a salir- dijo el semental, galoparon lo más rápido posible escuchando como el lugar aún era sacudido por las explosiones, los pocos soldados que veían ya no los atacaban debido a que estaban más concentrados en huir.

Galoparon de regreso por los pasillos que habían tomado hasta que encontraron la habitación donde estaba el portal, detuvieron su galope al ver volar en pedazos a uno de los soldados desde ese lugar… posiblemente a causa de los cohetes de la Hydra de Soul Steel. Caminaron con sigilo para luego asomarsen y ver a varios soldados muertos en el suelo con dagas incrustadas en su cabeza o corazón y a dos soldados cubiertos disparando hacia una dirección, Shining frunció el ceño y con su aura cubrió a ambos humanos en su cabeza y los hizo golpear entre ellos dejando los inconscientes.

\- ¡Nightshade, Soul!…- gritó el unicornio blanco y detrás de un muro se asomó la cabeza de Spitfirer- ¿están bien?...

\- lo estamos, pero Nightshade fue herida al igual que Soarin- respondió la pegaso amarilla.

\- los atenderemos en Equestria, ya no hay tiempo…- dijo Nightwolf- diez segundos y esto volará en pedazos.

\- ¿y la princesa?...- preguntó Soul causando un silencio incómodo- entiendo…- dijo desviando su mirada sintiendo la misma impotencia que los dos unicornios.

\- hoy no fue un buen día, pero no perdimos la batalla- respondió Nightwolf- si queremos ganar esta guerra y luchar mañana debemos irnos ya.

\- las bombas detonaran en dos minutos- dijo Stratus saliendo con la yegua sobre su lomo y está haciendo muecas de dolor.

\- eso no importa, al portal ahora y retirasen cuando lo crucen…- ordenó el unicornio gris niebla viendo una cuenta regresiva por medio de su ciber retina.

Los ponis salieron de donde se cubrían y rápidamente ingresaron al portal, Soul ayudó a Soarin ingresando con el sobre su lomo pero Shining se detuvo en la entrada viendo a Nightwolf mirar por donde habían ingresado.

\- ¡qué esperas, vamonos!...- gritó Shining.

\- ¡dame un segundo!...

\- ¡es lo que menos tenemos, entra ya!...

\- ¡ya voy!...- dijo volteando a mirar para luego mirar al frente de nuevo mientras que el lugar era sacudido por fuertes explosiones- Páprika, ya iré a Equestria, regresare en dos mese con refuerzos…

\- *enterada capitán *- respondió Páprika más calmada.

\- este loco…- masculló Shining para luego tomar al unicornio gris niebla con su magia y lanzarlo al portal y posteriormente él ingresar y tirarse a un lado con el unicornio aún cubierto por su aura cayendo los dos al suelo ya que alcanzó a ingresar algo de fuego por el portal antes de este cerrarse.

El lugar estaba oscuro y se sentía los fríos vientos del bosque Everfree, a los pocos segundos el sol comenzó a salir gracias a la magia del señor del caos dando paso al día más trágico que había tenido Equestria.

\- *señor… ¿puede escucharme?*- escuchó Nightwolf la voz de Zuly- *capitán*…

\- fuerte y claro teniente…- respondió Nightwolf levantándose- estamos en una piensa pero no completos.

\- *Nightwolf aquí Luna, como resultó la misión*…- escuchó el semental la voz de la alicornio- *Zuly Blueberry me puso al tanto*.

\- el portal se cerró como se esperaba maestra, pero la misión se prolongó un poco ya que el escuadrón estaba atacando debido a que supieron el paradero de la princesa Celestia…- decía el semental mientras se movía y escaneaba el cuerpo de Nightshade hasta que encontró la bala alojada cerca de sus costillas derechas- el príncipe Armor y su escuadra de élite junto con dos integrantes wonderbolts y el capitán Soul Steel, ingresaron por un portal que se encontraba cerca de Canterlot. Lograron cerrarlo pero…- detuvo sus palabras ya que la princesa de la noche había aparecido cerca de donde estaban observando a los ponis.

\- *ehhh… señor la princesa los vio por medio del ojo y se teletransportó donde usted*- dijo la chica por el comunicador.

\- ya la vi teniente… ya puede descansar- musitó para luego desconectarse del ojo de Holy y luego hacer una reverencia- maestra… lo siento, supimos de su posición pero llegamos tarde.

\- no tienes por que disculparte Nightwolf, en otra ocasión estaré con mi hermana- dijo Luna sintiendo tristeza, pero no lo demostró sabiendo que no era la única que había perdido a un ser querido, miró a su derecha viendo a los dos heridos y al resto de ponis realizando una reverencia- no hace falta mis ponis… ¿cómo están esas heridas?.

\- la de Nightshade esta bastante profunda pero no compromete órganos- dijo Nightwolf acercándose donde la alicornio- la del otro pegaso, la bala está alojada en su hombro pero tampoco representa riesgo… pero…

\- yo perdí un ojo pero no me interesa ya que sigo vivo- dijo Shining serio interrumpiendo a Nightwolf, pero su semblante fue cambiando por uno amargo al recordar a su esposa- en cambio ella…

\- aún no entiendo como es posible de que fueran tan descuidados- se escuchó la voz de Discord y todos voltearon a mirar hacia arriba viendo al dracunequus descender en paracaídas.

\- Discord no estoy para bromas- musitó Shining.

\- ¿y crees que estoy bromeando?...- dijo el señor del caos fingiendo asombro y retirándose los elementos- me refiero a que ella sigue luchando…- al decir eso, tanto Luna como Soul quedaron igual de sorprendidos que Shining- pero tuvieron que dejarla cubierta con sabanas sobre una cama sin revisar sus signos, que descuido… me asombre al ver tanta destrucción ya que me despertaron y cuando la vi dije cielos, esto no es bueno para Equestria… así no tuve de otra que llevarla…- continuó alzándose de hombros.

\- ella… ¿ella está con vida?- preguntó atónito- un momento… ¿llevarla, a donde?

\- parece un queso suizo y su rostro no es el de una top model, pero está con vida y en el hospital- respondió el señor del caos provocando que el semental tuviera un ataque de ansiedad y empezara a galopar de un lado a otro.

\- está viva… debo ir con ella, no espera… le prometí a Flurry que iría por ella al amanecer, ¡y ya amaneció!...- exclamó Shining mostrando una actitud que ninguno había visto, pero Soul Steel se le acercó tomando de los hombros.

\- calma amigo, te dará un infarto- dijo el unicornio azulado.

\- infarto ele dará a Flurry si no llego donde ella, pero… ¡oye!- dijo igual que Twilight cuando entra en pánico, pero luego se quejó ya que Discord lo tomó por la nuca como a un cachorro y lo levantó para que lo viera a la cara- ¿me sueltas?, no tengo tiempo.

\- escuche señor… vas al hospital, te atienden esa herida, preguntas por Cadence, tomas un baño, vas por tu hija y vuelves donde Cadence… ¿entendido?- dijo Discord muy serio mirando al unicornio a los ojos y este solo afirmó con su cabeza muy rápido- bien…- musitó con su sonrisa para luego chequear los dedos de su garra de águila y desaparecer al semental.

\- ¿a dónde lo enviaste?- preguntó Luna.

\- a Canterlot… o lo que queda de ese lugar, después le cobró las millas- musitó Discord como si fuera algo obvio- ¿ahora que?...

\- ahora tenemos heridos que atender, amigos que despedir y hogares que reconstruir… y estar preparados ya que este no fue ni el primer ni el último ataque de los humanos- dijo la princesa Luna muy seria para luego Soul y Stratus volver a tomar a los heridos y el señor del caos usar su magia para teletransportarlos a todos al hospital.

\- ves cariño, te dije que si continuábamos el camino en la noche nos ahorraríamos tiempo- dijo un pony de tierra adulto de pelaje marrón rosado, melena negra, ojos color coral oscuro y cubierto por una capa para protegerse del frio jalando de una carreta muy cerca de Dodge City; el semental al decir eso hizo que una yegua un poco más joven que él de pelaje color aguamarina, melena color azul cielo y turquesa pálido y de ojos color lima se asomara por la ventana.- ya casi llegamos a casa…

\- tienes razón amor, pero debes de estar agotado- respondió la yegua.

\- lo estoy, pero descansare cuando lleguemos a casa- respondió el semental- aunque me gustaría beber algo de agua.

\- por desgracia el agua se nos agotó, pero estamos cerca del río- respondió la yegua- si quieres detente y yo iré por el agua.

\- ok, además un pequeño descanso me caería bien- musitó el semental deteniéndose y retirándose el arnés para luego sentarse, la yegua salió de la carreta con una alforja y se acercó donde el semental para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- descansa querido, no tardo- dijo para luego alejarse hacia el río que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

La yegua bajo sin problemas a la orilla y de su alforja sacó dos recipientes que dejó cerca para luego tomar uno y sumergirlo, tarareaba esperando que este se llenara para realizar el mismo proceso que con el otro recipiente. Llenó el primero y lo dejo cerca, pero cuando fue a tomar el segundo levantó la vista ya que una senda con árboles destrozados y troncos que finalizaba en la orilla del río muy cerca de donde estaba llamó su atención; trató de ignorarlo enfocándose en el recipiente vacío para luego dejarlo y soltar un suspiro a la vez que miraba al cielo.

\- Mintcream eres una tonta curiosa…- se dijo así misma para luego dirigirse a la senda con mucha precaución- ok, sólo un vistazo… los vistazo no hacen daño, sólo lo hacen si en medio de tu curiosidad te encuentras a un lobo de bosque…- se detuvo a mitad de camino analizando sus palabras- mejor me regreso si no quiero encontrarme con algo desagradable- se dijo de nuevo dando media vuelta, pero al mirar al río muy cerca de unos troncos vio algo que le llamó la atención de nuevo- awwww dulce Celestia, ayúdame a no ser tan curiosa- musitó para luego acercarse a ese lugar.

Mintcream se acercaba al sitio que había visto como si fuera un venado que se se acercaba a un estanque lleno de cocodrilos a beber agua, movía sus orejas y miraba a todos lados buscando peligro. Por suerte no había ninguno cerca y eso la motivaba a seguir adelante. Al estar cerca sólo pudo ver árboles destrozados y atascados en algunas rocas que sobresalía del agua, la corriente era leve y no tenía la fuerza de llevarlos río abajo o de moverlos; vio algo dentro de las hojas de un árbol que estaba en el agua y con su curiosidad al máximo y una leve corriente, podría entrar al agua y ver que había atorado, ya estaba en la orilla y vio que podía llegar a ese punto por unos troncos y así no tener que entrar al agua.

\- ok… sólo una miradita y ya- se dijo de nuevo a si misma.

\- ¿y luego que?...

\- ¡DAHHHH!...- gritó y dio un salto muerta del susto al escuchar una voz masculina detrás de ella, volteo a mirar con su pata sobre su corazón sintiendo que este se le iba a salir viendo al pony que jalaba la carreta- Rock Forest, casi me haces dar un infarto…

\- no dejas tu curiosidad de lado amor- dijo el semental con una sonrisa para luego poner un semblante serio y la yegua al ver el cambio de actitud de su esposo, bajo sus orejas he hizo pucheros haciendo que el semental soltara un suspiro- no estoy molesto, pero sabes que siempre te pasan cosas malas por tu curiosidad.

\- lo siento…- dijo la yegua.

\- ¿esta vez que te llamó la atención?...- preguntó el semental y Mintcream aún haciendo el gesto señaló los escombros. Rock Forest se acercó a la orilla del río subiéndose en el tronco y caminando sobre este hasta llegar a la copa y luego voltear a ver a la yegua- aquí no hay nada…- dijo a la vez que removió algunas ramas- sólo ramas, hojas y ¡qué rayos!...- exclamó tirándose hacia a tras y perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo en el río.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?!...- exclamó la yegua entrando al agua y llegando donde el pony- ¿estas bien?...

\- estoy bien…- dijo el semental para luego voltear a ver a la yegua- no se si decir que tu curiosidad es un don o una maldición…- musitó para luego levantarse y acercarse a las ramas.

\- ¿por qué lo dices?...- musitó la yegua acercándose donde el semental mientras que este removió las ramas y al retirarlas por completo quedó impactada de ver lo que su curiosidad había descubierto.

\- por que no todos los días nos topamos con algo así- dijo Rock Forest retirando la última rama revelando a una joven yegua de pelaje habano y melena castaña completamente sucia por la tierra y el lodo, con muchas heridas he inconsciente abrazando una roca que estaba debajo de todas las ramas junto con ella- ¿qué pony tiene el corazón para cometer esta barbarie?, al parecer fue para robarla...- concluyó observando el brazalete de color negro que la pony tenia en su pata.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**¡YAIBA FUERA!...**

**¿reviews?.**


End file.
